Harry Potter and the Dark Phoenix
by Shadow Phoenix of Slytherin
Summary: "When Shadow, Light and Water unite in their great fight, Earth and also Fire will stand then on their right." That's what he said. After Voldemorts rise to power, everything changed. However... how many months can fit into four weeks? Harry found out the summer after his fourth year and finally took matters into his own hands which leads to an entirely different fifth year.
1. At the Dursleys'

**Hey guys, this is my first story and I hope you like it! First I'd like to point out that English isn't my native language, but I try my best!**

**Well then I'm planning on reposting the whole story, first you have to thank****_ knitchick_, who did the proof-reading when I posted the chapter for the first time. But she sadly is no longer my beta.**

**Now this chapter was read and corrected by _Kyae_ and finally _Hawk Wood_ polished it.**

**So thank them!**

* * *

_**By the way, I'm currently working on a prequel to this story. It's called 'Harry Potter and the Time of the Training'**_

_**Please, give it a go and tell me what you think. ^_^**_

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

A howling wind blew over the trees and bushes and the roofs creaked under the pressure of the soon to be coming storm. Nobody was outside, this would be suicide - finally the people shared one opinion - and the shutters of the windows were tightly closed so that no flying object could damage the nicely build houses. The always so extravagantly held gardens were now decorated with branches and debris of the dusty streets, parks and trees.

The street lights flickered and sometimes one of them would go out entirely and the unusual darkness of the early evening took over.

This was the state in which Privet Drive in Little Whinging, Surrey, currently could be found.

Inside the house of Number 4 of said street lived three persons – or so it seemed.

In the living room of the house the light was turned on and a radio played some old songs. Everywhere stood pictures. Some of a little pig… äh, boy and then in between some of a little family and strangely deformed people.

The first one was a man. A fat and angry looking man with sticky blond hair and had more resemblance with a walrus than a human being. He sat grumpily on the sofa of the spotless room, a glass of whiskey in one hand and the daily newspaper in the other. He was the total opposite of the neatly cleaned room. His grey shirt was dirty and his trousers where crumpled.

From time to time he grunted and murmured something in his moustache before his eyes flickered to his wife who sat on a comfortable armchair.

His wife was a tall and thin woman with a long neck on which a head with high cheekbones and dark brown hair sat. She looked surprisingly strong like a horse and had her mouth formed into a grimace that could with a lot of fantasy be imagined as a loving smile. She wore a horrid red summer dress and pinks plush slippers.

She was fussing over a boy that sat on the floor and looked somewhere between fourteen and fifteen years old. Well… _if_ you could call him a boy…

He seemed to be wanting to surpass his father and grow more side wards than upwards. He had a sticky mop of blond hair on the top of his round head and was munching on a chocolate cake and a bag of crisps at the same time while he was staring at the turned off TV screen. Even with his clothes he looked exactly like his walrus of a father, except that he bore more resemblance to a pig. So this was obviously the boy in all those pictures.

"Petunia, don't you think it is a bit… odd, that this storm is going of at the same time… _he_ comes back from god knows where?", said the fat man with disgust to his wife.

She wrinkled her nose and looked at the ceiling. "After this hot weather these last days… it could just be a coincidence Vernon dear."

The man who apparently was called Vernon snorted. "As if with those… those _freaks_ something could ever be a coincidence!" He drank a bit of his whiskey. "You of all people should know best that those maggots always mean trouble for us normal and civilized people!"

"You are right of course, darling," answered Petunia monotonously and patted her fat son on the head.

"And then add to this that they are corrupting _our_ little Duddikins with those freaky sticks of theirs! It's-"

"Wands.", interrupted him a deep and strong, but yet young voice.

"WHAT?", Vernon roared and dropped his newspaper on the floor before he turned to the door.

A boy, no, a young man was standing in the doorway and leaned casually at the frame. He had jet-black hair that reached a little past his jaw and stood up in every direction and with that gave him a wild and dangerous look. His eyes were partly hidden by some strands of hair but you could clearly see the piercing look he gave the people in the room and a bright emerald green shimmer that came from his eyes. He wore a black jeans with a silvery belt and a dark green sleeveless shirt that showed off a well toned body. He was not looking bulky like a bodybuilder, but ripped and you could imagine that he had a nice six-pack hidden under his well fitting clothes.

He looked at Vernon with a raised eyebrow. "These sticks you were just talking about… they are called wands, you know?"

"HOW DARE YOU TO USE SUCH A… A FOUL AND ABNORMAL WORD IN _MY_ HOUSE?", screamed Vernon and spit some drops of salvia in his whiskey.

The boy shrugged. "It's not like any word that has to do with magic, Hogwarts and wizards is going to cause an explosion. So what got your knickers in a twist?"

"What did you just say boy?", asked Vernon in a low whisper.

"You heard me.", answered the boy and shrugged again and took some steps forward. "But what I would like to know is…", he narrowed his bright emerald eyes. "… where my things are. Aunt Petunia? Any idea?"

Petunias body stiffened and she looked pleadingly to her husband who took a large gulp of his whiskey and seemed oblivious to the words the boy had said.

"Wh-what do you mean?", she asked rudely. "We… we haven't seen your… your unnatural stuff boy! And you know that!"

"And anyways, where the heck were you this past four weeks?", demanded the pig looking boy on the floor to know. "You didn't turn up on the station and dad drove for nothing!"

"This shall be none of your concern Duddikins.", answered the boy coldly. "I was away. Be happy with it and leave me the hell alone for the next week. Some of my friends are picking me up then and you won't see me until next summer."

"My name is Dudley!", snarled the boy venomously.

"Sure ikle Diddywums. Keep telling yourself that.", answered the boy smirking.

"DAD! The freak is insulting me! Punish him!", whined Dudley pathetically.

Vernon's mood instantly brightened and he ignored the snap at his son. "So you leave then? Those freaks are picking you up? And we won't see your freakish face until next summer?"

The boy nodded. "Are you just deaf or has your brain shut off because of overload _uncle?_", he asked, his voice laced with sarcasm. "That's what I said."

A vein on Vernon's forehead bulged and he answered with gritted teeth. "Fine boy. We will leave you alone. But we will have nothing of your freakishness in this house! Is that clear? Now go upstairs to your room!"

The boy made no move to follow his order and folded his arms.

"I said GO!", ordered Vernon loudly.

"Where are my things?", the boy calmly wanted to know again. "My trunk, my broom and Hedwig's cage?"

"HOW SHOULD WE KNOW WHERE YOU PUT YOUR FILTHY TRASH?", screamed Vernon.

"I was in the bathroom ten minutes ago.", the boy retorted relaxed. "And when I came back into my room my things were gone. Where are they?"

Vernon's face turned bright red and he looked ready to explode. Petunia stood up and laid a bony hand on her husband's shoulder.

She looked with disgust in her eyes at the boy. "They are in the cupboard under the stairs."

The boy turned around and walked to the door, but before he reached it he was interrupted.

Dudley snickered. "You should know where it is, don't you?"

He stopped in his tracks and whirled around. Wand ready. "Watch it Duddikins! I may not be allowed to do magic outside of school, but you forget that I've got a mass murdering godfather at my side who will not hesitate to finish your transformation of my eleventh birthday!"

Dudley eeped and clutched his fat ass with both hands.

Satisfied with the results of his words the boy turned around and left the living room before his uncle got that he threatened his son and his aunt started screeching like a banshee.

This surely would be a long week…

The boy opened the lock to the cupboard and took a large wooden trunk, a shining broom and a big cage out of it before he loudly shut it again.

He climbed up the stairs to the smallest bedroom of Number 4, Privet Drive, and opened the door. His eyes fell on several locks that were fastened there and sighed.

He put his trunk down in the middle of his small room and switched the light on. Up here the storm was ten times louder than downstairs in the living room.

Slowly he clicked the door shut and looked at the small mirror that hung on the wall beside it.

He wrinkled his nose as he stared at his reflection.

Of course, he had changed in the past… four weeks. No longer held his face traces of baby fat and his jaw was no longer round and childish. It was more defined and made him look older.

He had done a good bit of training those last weeks and you could really see it. Before the holidays he was a scrawny boy with knobbed knees and arms like a stick and now he had well formed muscles and a nice six-pack. And he had grown taller. Much taller. Before he was 5' 5" and with that the smallest boy of his age. Now he finally stood proud 6' 2" and was really happy about it. A part of it was surely that he had had real and regular meals after the school term. Normally after he came home he would live from the leftovers his so-called relatives left for him. _If _they left something. He also no longer wore his glasses. He had his vision fixed two weeks ago, because he had realized that his glasses just were in the way.

He idly wondered what his friends were going to say when they saw him next week and grinned mischievously. But his face darkened when his eyes fell on his forehead. Under some loose strands of hair over his right brow was a scar. A scar in shape of a lightning-bolt. This scar made him famous to the whole hidden world of the wizards and witches. Everybody knew his name and children were told about his life in a bedtime story. This scar marked him as 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'. He chuckled dryly not at all amused. Last year he often had been the tragic hero of the Daily Prophet: 'The-Boy-Who-Seeks-Attention-And-Is-Nuts'. The crazy and unstable saviour of the wizarding world: Harry James Potter.

His scar was a symbol for the defeat of the most cruel Dark Lord after Grindelwald. A symbol for the defeat of Lord Voldemort.

But for him… for him it was always just a reminder of what he had lost.

Voldemort came at Halloween fourteen years ago to his parents' house and killed James Potter and Lily Evans-Potter. He knew exactly how it happened. At first his father was killed. He had wanted to stop Voldemort in the hopes of that his wife could rescue herself and him. He had fought till his last breath, but it hadn't done anything to the Dark Lord. Then came his mother… he had wanted her to stand aside so that Voldemort could kill him she had begged Voldemort to let him live and sacrificed herself instead. Then he had been alone. But Voldemort wasn't able to kill him. His curse, one of the so called Unforgiveables – the _Avada Kedavra_ - backfired and he lost his own body in the process.

Oh, the irony…

And last term he had finally come back. In the finals of the famous Tri-Wizard-Tournament that was held at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He of course was entered by a faithful Death Eater called Bartemius Crouch Jr. that had taken post as the Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody.

Voldemort had gained a new body with the help of a traitor. The help of this slimy rat Wormtail aka Peter Pettigrew.

Because of this rat his godfather Sirius Black was on the run. He could have lived a happy childhood with him if it weren't for this traitor. And now he had to endure the torture that his only living relatives – the Dursleys – put him through every day.

He turned away from the mirror and suddenly something knocked loud and steady on the window. His eyes widened as he saw that his beautiful snowy owl Hedwig stood with ruffled feathers on the windowsill.

As fast as he could he opened the window and a strong gust of wind blew into his face. Hedwig flew into his room and he immediately shut the window. He didn't want to take a flying lesson indoors after all.

"Hey girl.", he greeted her softly when she sat perched on her cage. "Any letters?"

Hedwig hooted and nodded her head before she let four letters drop on the floor.

Harry smiled and stroked her feathers. "I'm sorry, but I haven't got any owl treats at the moment…"

Hedwig seemed to shrug and hid her head under her left wing. A sign that she needed her well earned rest.

Without wasting much time Harry sat down on his bed and opened the first letter. He frowned, but then a smile formed on his face.

**...HP...**

_Harry,_

_I hope you arrived at your relatives safely. I've got no clue how you can stand those muggles. With everything you told me they must be really horrible! _

_It was good that we had enough 'time' in those four weeks, don't you think? I think mothers' pocket watch paid off quite nicely._

_Father doesn't suspect anything, he isn't at home much, anyways. He still believes mother and I are on holiday here in France at the manor. Since the finals he is always out fulfilling orders of our favourite Nutter. I couldn't find out much about him though. He just seemed to have disappeared from the face of earth. All I know is that he is looking for more Morons and father keeps talking about something in the Ministry._

_Anyway… I really hope you are well and don't do anything stupid to get yourself into trouble. That damn Gryffindor bravery will someday get you killed! I don't know what will happen with me when my mother finds out. She seems to have taken a liking to you and took you under her wing. So it's good that you are part Slytherin too. (Even if I'm not entirely sure how much)_

_Don't overdo it._

_Oh, and mother and Beautiful send their regards._

**...HP...**_  
_

Harry folded the letter after he read it a second time. There was no name under it but he knew who it was from. Why wouldn't he? He had been training and living with him for the last weeks. He shook his head and took another letter and immediately was slightly annoyed with this one. It was from Hermione Jean Granger. His best female friend.

**...HP...**

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope you aren't in trouble and please don't blame yourself for what happened at the tournament. It wasn't your fault. You didn't respond to my last letter so I take it that you are busy with homework._

Harry snorted. He had finished his homework on the first three days of the holidays and blaming himself had never been an option for him. Of course he had felt slightly guilty after Cedric's death but drowning in self-pity? No thanks. He had just been angry, because in her last letter he could see that she and Ron where together somewhere. Probably at the Burrow and he was technically all the time sitting here in Surrey in hopes of some information regarding Voldemort. But no… he continued reading.

_And please don't ask about You-Know-Who. Dumbledore forbade me to say something. He says it's not safe and he is right, I think._

_I wanted to tell you at least something… but how should I with him watching my back all the time? Seriously he can be really paranoid at times. Much worse than Moody. You remember? __'Constant ViGILance!'__ Even if he was just a fake professor. I miss you and look forward to next week when they pick you up. _

_With love_

_Hermione_

**...HP...**_  
_

Even if he had been angry before he still smiled and took the next letter. This one was from Ronald Bilious Weasley. His best friend since his first train ride to Hogwarts.

**...HP...**

_Hey mate!_

_How are you? Don't think too much about Cedric's death. It's not good for you._

_Dude, Hermione is really getting on my nerves! When they told us three days ago that you would come next week she totally lost it! I mean… I'm happy that you come as well, but I don't start jumping around in the house and start singing! I swear she has gone nuts!_

_Well… I've not got much to say. But we will see each other next week anyway._

_Take care mate and don't let your relatives get to you!_

_Ron_

**...HP...**_  
_

Harry chuckled at the picture with Hermione jumping around and singing and folded the letter before he took the last one.

**...HP...**

_Hiya Pup!_

_I hope you are well! Have you caused some mischief to your relatives? If not, I hereby swear I'm royally gonna kick you into next week! And don't worry, I'm safe and well hidden. Our friend Wolfie with his 'furry little problem' is here too and sends his greetings. _

_I really feel ashamed that I wasn't able to write more often, but I'm very busy at the moment with a so called 'Chicken-Club' and some Death Munchers._

_What have you been up to since I last saw you? I really look forward to next week!_

_See ya pup!_

_Snuffles_

**...HP...**_  
_

Harrys face had split into a wide grin as he read the letter and had broken out into full blown laughter at how Sirius called the Death Eaters. Even if he hadn't a clue what they had to do with chickens. This was just typical for his godfather. After all, he hadn't been a prankster in school for nothing.

He chuckled a while and then leaned back on his bed. The storm rang loudly in his ears and the creaking of the woods were clearly audible to him.

Now he had endure just this one week and then he would be out of here again. He smirked, a habit he had picked up over the last time, and closed his eyes. A piece of cake!

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Give me a review and tell me what you think, okay?**

**Dark Phoenix of Slytherin**


	2. Meetings

**Here's the second chapter, completly polished. Only for you, my dear readers. ^_^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Harry awoke with a start when a loud banging was heard on his door. He groggily got up and shook his head when he heard his uncle from the other side of the door.

"BOY! We are visiting aunt Marge for the next week. When we get back I don't want to see my house crumbled to dust and want you gone with your freakish friends! IS THAT CLEAR?"

"Yes uncle Vernon.", replied Harry boredly and opened the door slowly after he had opened his window first to let in some fresh air.

"Good.", breathed his uncle and threw him a disgusted look. "Don't you dare to eat all our food away. By your looks you have enough money to buy your own meals."

"Yeah…", said Harry and squeezed himself through the hall that was almost entirely blocked by his uncle's massive girth, to reach the bathroom. "See ya then. And don't worry. I've got better things to do than stay in the house all day. And I'll be just as happy as you to be outta here by then."

Vernon grunted and bolted down the stairs. Harry didn't bother to watch as the Dursleys took their leave and he took his morning shower before he dressed in comfortable pair of jeans that were a greyish blue and looked worn out. He took a while to select his shirt and settled with a silky black shirt that had a majestic silvery dragon wrapped around his torso. Not just any dragon, but an Hungarian Horntail, the dragon he had fought against in the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

Satisfied with his looks he left the bathroom and took a long dark green cloak with silver fastenings out of his trunk. Why shouldn't he use his now free time and go out?

He took a piece of parchment and a quill out of his trunk and wrote a quick note.

**...HP...**

_It's safe, the muggles have left. Meet me at the Leaky Cauldron at 11 am. Bring Beautiful with you._

_H._

**...HP...**

He woke Hedwig who hooted softly and he held the letter out to her.

"You know where he is. You've got three hours to deliver the letter to him. Shouldn't be a problem, should it?"

The owl hooted again and nibbled his finger affectionately before she took off with the letter and flew through the already opened window.

He took his bag and put his wand into a new invisible holster he wore on his right arm and went down into the kitchen for breakfast. It was 9:30 at the moment so he had enough time.

At 10:00 he threw the dirty dishes into the sink and draped his cloak over his arm.

Now it was his turn to leave Privet Drive.

He looked around on the streets and raised his eyebrows. Dust and dirt that was thrown around by the storm lay everywhere. No one seemed to bother to clean the street.

When he walked along the street and went to Magnolia Ring, he didn't lose the feeling that somebody was watching him. He looked inconspicuous over his shoulder and tried to hear something. When he concentrated hard enough, he was able to hear shuffling steps not far behind. But nobody was there…

He stopped in his tracks and turned into a small alley. He then caught the scent of strong alcohol and wrinkled his nose before he sneezed.

He kneeled down and it looked like he was tying his left shoelace. When he heard footsteps not far from himself again he whirled around and his hand caught something solid where only seemed to be thin air.

He pulled and suddenly held a shining invisibly cloak in his hands. He narrowed his eyes and looked at the person who now stood in front of him.

"Who're you?", he snarled dangerously and aimed his wand straight at the persons head.

"Hey, would ya jus' relax fella? That thin' ya got there is dangerous ya know."

Harry's eyes narrowed further as he looked at the men in front of him He was wearing a thorn and dirty cloak and had a greasy hat on his brown haired head. His clothes weren't in any better shape too. They were just as dirty and thorn than his cloak.

"Who _are_ you?", Harry asked again.

"The name's Mundungus Fletcher. Call me Dung if ya wanna. Don't ya worry 'cause of lil' ol' me. Jus' pretend ya didn' see me, kay?", answered the man slurring.

"Okay _Dung_…", snarled Harry, not really sure if the man was dangerous or not. "Why were you following me around with this invisibly cloak?"

"It was my job!", answered Mundungus and scratched his ear.

"Your job?", Harry asked sceptically and Mundungus nodded his head.

"Yeah. Ol' Dumbles ordered it. Today's my shift… but I wasn't s'posed t'be seen. Had orders to stay hidden."

"So Dumbledore told you to shadow me?", Harry wanted to know slightly worried and angry at the same time. "How long has this been going on?"

Mundungus was silent for a moment. "Jus' till yesterday I think. 'Cause Death Eaters are on tha move jus' ya know it."

"Not very good in hiding, are you? What would happen if Dumbledore found out that I talked with you?"

Mundungus shrugged and seemed uncomfortable. "Don' know. He'll be angry I s'pose."

"Well then I can tell him, alright.", said Harry and moved his wand back into his holster. "It's better for you if you don't sneak around here. You suck at stealth."

"NO!", Mundungus screamed panicky. "I don' wanna to get the shit beaten outta me by that mad godfather of yours boy! An' the rest of the Order!"

"You know Sirius?"

Harry was surprised and suddenly an idea struck him.

"All right. I don't tell anybody that I saw you and you take me to the Leaky Cauldron. But swear you don't tell a soul. Deal?"

He held out his hand and waited just for a second and then Mundungus slapped it.

"Deal. I owe ya one, Harry. I'm gonna bring ya to the Cauldron don't ya worry 'bout that. Grab my shoulder."

Harry did as Mundungus told him and suddenly he had the feeling as if his whole body was squeezed trough a small tube and he had trouble breathing. Normally he didn't have any problem with Apparation…

**...HPHPHP...**

As quick as it came it was gone and he stood in front of the small brick wall that hid the entrance to Diagon Alley. He turned around to Mundungus and handed him the invisibly cloak.

"How long is your shift?", he wanted to know.

"Every day till Monday when ya gonna be picked up by the Order. Jus' at night somebody else s'there."

"Well then, thank you for the ride. Remember. I'm still in the house at Privet Drive and didn't leave the whole day."

"Gotcha.", Mundungus nodded and with a loud _'Crack'_ vanished on the spot.

Harry smirked. He had thought he would have to break into Mrs. Figg's house to use the floo network, but this was just ten times better. He chuckled when he thought back to when he first realized that his babysitter, the cat-crazed Mrs. Figg, had to be a witch or at least a squib.

He looked at his new silver watch and saw that he still had enough time to drink something at the pub first.

He slipped his cloak over his clothes and went into the pub where Tom the bartender already stood before him and bowed slightly.

"Good day, Mr. Potter. It's nice to see you again."

Harry nodded. "It's nice to see you as well Tom. I take the usual seat in the corner."

"I take it, that your friends will be joining you after a while."

Harry just nodded and Tom lead him to a table in the corner where you could see the whole pub from, but weren't easily seen yourself.

"Can I bring something to eat?", Tom asked when he was seated.

"No, thank you.", replied Harry. "But you can bring two butterbeers and a glass of Ogden's Best for now."

Tom nodded and left.

Harry meanwhile took out a small mirror and concentrated on his famous scar. It took a moment but after a short while it wasn't visible anymore. There now was just plain dark and healthy tanned skin. Well it was damn useful when you have some traits of a so called Metamorphmagus.

Satisfied he thanked Tom as he brought his orders and leaned back on his chair while he sipped his cold butterbeer.

He still had twenty minutes to spare and looked around in the pub. It was as always lively and the fireplace often flashed green when people after people arrived via floo. He nearly choked when he saw Severus Snape, his potions professor, step out of the fireplace. He wore his standard black billowing cloak and had his usual sneer in place. He scanned the pub and his eyes met with Harry's, who coldly stared back, for the break of a second and he raised his eyebrows before he left the pub in the direction of the alley.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and put his beer down on the table again before he folded his arms and closed his eyes to relax and at the same time concentrate on any threats that could be near. Not even ten minutes had passed when he was interrupted.

"Pff… you travel hundreds of miles to meet him and he's sleeping," a, for Harry, familiar and sarcastic voice said.

"Oui. And 'e iz already drinking in ze morning.", a musical girl's voice with a strong French accent chuckled.

"Shut it you two and sit down.", said Harry, smirking and cracked his eyes open.

The two persons in front of him smirked back and sat down before they lowered their hoods that covered their faces.

The girl was actually a young woman. But she was the most beautiful woman that Harry had ever seen and had long silvery blond hair that reached down to her waist. She had high cheekbones and glittering blue eyes. She wore a casual white top and a black jeans under her dark red cloak. She had a perfect body and was tall. About 5' 8" with normal shoes.

The other one was a young men looking his age with platinum blonde hair that was styled perfectly. He had piercing grey eyes and very aristocratic features. He, just like Harry, had well build muscles that were hidden under a dark green dress shirt, a black jeans and a black cloak. He also was very tall maybe 6' 1" or 6' 2" with long legs.

"I didn't think we would meet until the new term starts.", said the young man and grabbed the other butterbeer while the young woman sat down gracefully and took a sip of the Ogden's Best that Harry had ordered.

"Well Draco…", answered Harry still smirking. "The Dursleys left for my uncle's walrus of a sister. You know, the one I blew up before third year?"

The young man, that was known as Harry Potter's arch enemy, the one and only Draco Lucius Malfoy snorted. "Yeah. You told me the story after Granger had beaten the shit out of me before the execution of that hippogriff."

"You always insult her. I think you deserved it for what you did to Hagrid.", answered Harry shrugging.

"Zat 'e 'as.", said the young woman smiling and Draco pouted.

"So… after Fleur threw her galleon at me, too. Can we get started?", asked Draco after a while.

"Of course.", said Harry and turned serious.

He looked at the woman, Fleur Delacour, one of the four champions of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. "You were right with what you said before I left. They don't tell me anything but today I caught some drunken guy shadowing me with an invisibly cloak. He claimed to work for Dumbledore and said something about some Order. Do you two know anything about it?"

Fleur shook her head but Draco seemed deep in thought. "An Order… I think father said something like this when he came back after a raid… I think it was something with birds…"

He looked up startled as Harry snapped his fingers.

"Of course! Sirius wrote me a letter and mentioned a 'Chicken-Club'. But I doubt that this is the real name.", he said snickering.

"I don't think so too.", said Draco amused and suddenly his eyes widened. "That's it! It was called Order of the Phoenix!"

"Order of ze Phoenix?", asked Fleur, clueless. "I've never 'eard of somezing like zat."

"Neither have I.", said Harry. "But I guess that's the right name for it. Think about it, Dumbledore is the only one I know who has a Phoenix as his pet. So with him as the leader it seems fitting."

Draco murmured something and took a gulp of his butterbeer.

"What about you Draco? I know that you couldn't tell me everything in the letter. Did you find out something useful?"

Draco shook his head. "No, what I wrote in the letter was really everything I could get on information regarding the Nutter… father is just recruiting new members. And like I wrote he keeps talking about something in the Ministry."

They sat in silence and suddenly Harry began to chuckle, which earned him curious looks from his two companions.

"What are you laughing about?", asked Draco after a short moment.

"I just imagined Ron's and Hermione's faces when they discover that I was the 'first four weeks' of the holidays with you and Fleur."

"Pray that they don't find out about the real time we three were training. Not just that mutt of my cousin would kill you but probably my mother as well."

"Because of her pocket watch?", grinned Harry.

"But it vas very useful.", said Fleur nodding.

Harry sighed quietly. "But how are we going to keep it a secret? I don't really want to lie to my friends all the time. And I don't want to continue with this childish insulting of each other in the corridors."

"Yeah… I don't want to do that either. It's just embarrassing because you always get away with everything anyway."

"Gee, thanks.", replied Harry sarcastically.

"Your only problem weell be your potions Professor. Severus Snape was 'es name?", asked Fleur and looked over her shoulder.

Draco slapped his face. "Ah… Uncle Sev will probably find out not even after a week of school. If we're lucky."

Harry said nothing and decided to change the topic. "So Fleur, have you arranged to stay in England now?"

She nodded. "Oui. I got a great job at Gringott's. I weell 'elp Bill Weasley 'oo stays in ze office for now."

"That's brilliant!", smiled Harry happily while Draco groaned.

Over the last weeks Fleur had become something like a big sister to him just like Draco had surprisingly become like a brother.

"Where doesn't a Weasley work?", asked Draco exasperated. "First we are nearly roasted by a dragon because of the redhead in Romania and one is helping us blocking my father's and the Lestrange's' accounts. Two of them are working in the Ministry… granted one is just an arrogant suck up, but still…"

Harry just chuckled and looked at his watch. "Well, who of you wants to go shopping? Today everything is on me."

"Why?", asked Fleur surprised but with a gleam in her eyes.

"Because it's my birthday. So I'm supposed to care for my guests welfare."

"O 'Arry!", said Fleur, jumped to her feet and enveloped him in a big hug. "Vhy didn't you tell us right away? 'Appy Birthday!"

"Yeah. Happy Birthday Harry.", said Draco after Fleur had released him and patted him hard on the back. "Even if we celebrated one of your birthdays this year."

"Thanks guys."

Fleur nervously bounced from one foot to another. "So… shopping you zaid?"

Harry laughed and the three paid for their drinks and left the pub. Draco tapped the brick wall with his wand and the passage to Diagon Alley was opened.

"Ladies first.", said Harry and playfully bowed to Fleur.

"Zank you, Monsieur."

**...HPHPHP...**

Two hours later Harry regretted it to have taken Fleur to the shopping trip. He wasn't as bad off as Draco, because he had to drag the bags around the Alley. But still… his vault now had a huge dent and he was sure he never had spent so much money in this short amount of time. Not even when he had bought himself a whole new wardrobe last week.

"We should go to the apothecary," said Draco from behind the bags. "We need our potions ingredients and while we are still here we can buy them. Better now than later."

"Do you know which ingredients we will need?", asked Harry and looked around if somebody was watching them.

He saw nobody and flicked his wand. The bags in Draco's arms began to shrink and in the end he could put them into his pocket.

Draco sighed in satisfaction and nodded. "I know them. I got my letter two days ago, after you had left."

"Well, lead the way then."

"Oh 'Arry I'm sorry, but I 'ave to go to Gringott's.", said Fleur when she appeared in front of them and scared the hell out of them. "The goblins vant to talk to moi in private."

"That's okay," smiled Harry. "I hope I see you again before the term starts." He gave her a quick hug. "Take care Beautiful. And don't hesitate to contact me when something happens."

Fleur nodded and Draco too hugged her quickly and gave her the bags from his pocket. Seconds later she wasn't seen anymore.

Harry and Draco slowly walked to the apothecary and talked about Quidditch in the process.

They stopped in front of the destined shop and went to enter when the door suddenly opened and a familiar person came out.

"Oh… shit!", Draco voiced Harry's thoughts.

"Well. Good afternoon Draco.", said Severus Snape and the sneer he usually wore lightened a bit. Harry also realized that his hair wasn't as greasy as ever, but looked rather smooth and shiny at the moment. "Who is your friend?"

Harry stiffened and Draco started to stutter. "Well… you see this is… this is äh…damn…"

Snape looked at Draco strangely before he scanned Harry from head to toe. Suddenly his eyes widened comically as he looked into Harry's eyes. "Mr. Potter? Could it be? What are _you_ of all people doing here in Diagon Alley together with Mr. Malfoy?"

Harry sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and ruffled his hair in the process. "Uh… shopping for my birthday, Sir?"

"Alone?", asked Snape with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, Sir.", answered Harry truthfully. "My relatives aren't at home until next week. They are staying at my uncle's sister Marge."

"I see…", murmured Snape. "That good for nothing thief Fletcher really is an idiot… so he left his post at your house I assume?"

Harry shrugged and Snape glared slightly as he took in his new appearance.

"It's rather… surprising to see you two together here without firing curses at each other. You two rather seem to be good friends," sneered Snape to Harry.

Harry shook his head and bowed slightly. "Sorry, Sir. I know that I shouldn't be out on my own. Especially when _he_ is on the move again. But with all due respect, Professor, times change and so do people. Draco and I simply agreed to stop our childish feud and became friends instead."

Snape stared at him slightly open mouthed but quickly composed himself. "I see… but when did this happen?"

Harry shot a quick glance at Draco who looked around and answered for Harry: "After the finals of the Tournament. You know… I never wanted to be a Death Eater like my father, so I approached Harry. We were together the most of the holidays."

Now Snape was totally baffled and took a look at the busy street. He leaned to them and said quietly. "Follow me!"

Harry sighed and he and Draco followed the Professor. He led them into a small Alley and stopped in front of a small house. He flicked his wand at the door and then led them inside into a seemingly comfortable but small house.

"Sit down," ordered Snape and locked the door with various curses and jinxes. "This is a house of mine so nobody will overhear us."

With another swish of his wand three tea cups appeared on the small desk near the fireplace.

Harry and Draco looked at each other and each sat down on one of the soft armchairs.

"So Draco… what did you mean with you were together the most time of the holidays? I was informed that Mr. Potter hadn't left his relatives' house since the start of the holidays and you were in France with Narcissa."

"I was in France.", said Draco and sipped from his teacup after Snape had filled it. "And normally I still would be. Harry and I just met today at the Leaky Cauldron."

"May I inquire how this is possible?", Snape wanted to know.

"Professor I want to be honest.", said Harry who realized that he too could trust the Professor when Draco did, even if he was a greasy haired git. "I never went to my relatives' house after the train arrived at King's Cross. I just went there yesterday for the first time after more than a year."

"I assume you were with Draco then Mr. Potter?", Snape asked slowly.

"Yes, Sir.", answered Harry truthfully. "I was at the Manor with him and Mrs. Malfoy."

"Narcissa knows?", asked Snape surprised and looked at Draco.

He nodded. "Of course she knows! I think you already guessed that she isn't really pleased with father's and the Nutter's actions. She was more then willing to help Harry and me."

"This is really quite surprising.", said Snape slowly. "By the looks of you two, you didn't just sit around lazily and do nothing."

He especially looked at Harry then and he knew why. He wasn't the scrawny little boy anymore, but looked well trained and healthy. The biggest difference was probably that his glasses were missing and he wore fitting clothes.

"No. We trained together with a third person and mother instructed us in everything she was able to."

"Who might this third person be?", asked Snape next.

Harry sighed. "Fleur Delacour, Sir."

The Professor raised his eyebrows. "The Tri-Wizard's Champion of Beauxbatons? The girl who is quarter Veela?"

"Exactly.", answered Harry nodding and also drank a little bit tea. "She heard us when Draco and I were talking after the disaster at the finals and asked us to join. She is one of the few people who believes that Voldemort really has returned."

"Interesting…", whispered Snape. "What I would like to know Draco is… forgive me Mr. Potter, but how were you able to train and look no longer like an underfed puppy in merely four weeks?"

Draco and Harry looked at each other. Both had the same thoughts. They had already told Snape most of their story so it wouldn't make a difference if they also told him the rest.

"Mother's pocket watch came in handy.", retorted Draco chuckling.

Snape looked at him curiously but then his eyes widened and he gasped. "You… you used Narcissa's time turner?"

The two teenagers just nodded.

"How many times did you use it?", asked Snape immediately.

"All together we trained nearly for one year.", said Harry casually.

Snape stared at him. "Are you serious?"

Harry shook his head, smirking. "No, that's my godfather, Sir. I'm Harry."

Draco snorted and Snape rolled his eyes.

"You know Uncle Sev.", said Draco and Snape glared at him. "Harry has a very Slytherin side. It's scary sometimes."

"Has he now?", asked Snape in a sarcastic manner.

Harry smirked and Snape blinked when he saw it. "You can believe your godson Professor or you can find out yourself."

Snape sneered. "Very well. I think I will wait until the resorting in September then."

Draco choked on his tea. "W-what? A resorting?"

"Some staff members voiced their concerns with members of their respective houses. So this year every student will be resorted."

"That's just great!", groaned Harry and sunk into his chair. "I don't think I will be able to convince the hat to put me into Gryffindor again…"

"Pardon?", asked Snape perplexed.

"Harry told me that the sorting hat wanted to put him into Slytherin in his first year but he didn't want to," Draco answered for him.

Snape was quiet now and looked Harry straight in the eyes before he sighed and rubbed his forehead, before he looked at Harrys and raised his eyebrows.

"Where is your scar Mr. Potter?"

Harry touched his forehead and grinned when the scar appeared again. "Time turner, remember? Firstly, I discovered that I'm part Metamorphmagus. And technically, I'm an adult in the wizarding world now. Officially I still have to wait until I'm registered as sixteen next year, but with the year extra training, the trace on my wand has disappeared today. I already tried it. It's good that the underage magic does not go until you are seventeen any longer."

Snape nodded and stood up. Harry and Draco did the same.

"Very well. This was a very enlightening conversation."

Harry looked at him when he unlocked the door. "You won't tell Dumbledore and the Order, do you?"

Snape stopped in his tracks and whirled around to face him. "_What_ did you just say?"

"I wanted to know if you will tell Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix."

"How do you know about the Order?", asked Snape in a low whisper.

"I had an rather… interesting meeting with some drunken guy called Mundungus Fletcher. He shadowed me with an invisibility cloak, but he really sucks at stealth. I discovered him and he told me about Dumbledore's orders and the 'Chicken-Club' is what Sirius called the Order in his letter."

"That mangy mutt doesn't know when to shut up!", sneered Snape with disgust.

"Well Uncle Sev, I hope you have a nice afternoon. We've got to be going.", said Draco nervously.

"Yes Draco, I shall no longer take up your time. Have a nice day." He nodded briskly to Harry, who nodded back in the same manner. "Mr. Potter."

"Have a good day Professor."

Snape opened the door and the two teenagers left the small house. When they reached Diagon Alley again Harry had to chuckle when he saw Draco's face.

"By Merlin's beard, this was _so_ clear from the beginning!", Draco hissed angrily. "I said that he wouldn't find out the first week if we are lucky but now he knows before the term even starts!"

"I don't really know if he works for Dumbledore or Voldemort…", sighed Harry. "My jab with the Order was just to know if Dumbledore really trusts him. Do you think he will get you in trouble with your father?"

Draco stared at him and then chuckled softly. "No, definitely not. He seems to be a bad guy but he is on the side of the Light through and through, that much I can tell you."

Harry nodded. There were just too many things that he didn't understand about his potions Professor. He hadn't done anything to him and Snape kept picking on him.

"I think we should call it a day.", said Harry after a while when they had realized that they had passed the apothecary for the third time and still hadn't bought their ingredients. "This Fletcher guy said that at night someone else is watching the house and it's nearly six. I don't want to take any chances."

"You're right.", answered Draco and they turned around and went back to the Leaky Caldron. "How will you get home anyways?"

"I think I have to risk it to go by floo powder. Maybe Mrs. Figg isn't at home. In case of an emergency I can still oblivate her."

"Yeah.", mused Draco as he took some floo powder. "I see you then in Diagon Alley before school or when the term starts. Take care."

Harry nodded and patted him on the back. "You too."

He nodded and threw the powder into the fire. He stepped in the flames and whispered softly. "France Manor!"

When the fire died down and Draco had disappeared Harry realized that he was hungry and stopped. Why shouldn't he eat here? It would be better than something out of the fridge.

He turned around and looked for an empty seat. He saw one near the entrance and sat down. Immediately Tom came shuffling in his direction and grinned.

"Mr. Potter. What can I do for you?"

"I would like to know what you've got today for dinner."

Tom nodded. "Today we've got roast potatoes with lamb and our homemade mint sauce."

Harry licked his lips. "Delicious! And please bring me a glass of elderflower wine, too."

"Right away!"

Harry put his hand in his pocket and took out one of the shrunken bags. Not just Fleur had done shopping today. He took out his new book _The Dark Arts, Defence and Offence_. It wasn't really a book that he normally should be reading, but he wanted to know as much as possible about the Dark Arts. Voldemort was after him for Merlin's sake, so he had a very good reason for reading such books.

Now the pub was relatively silent, because the shops in Diagon Alley closed now and all the families went home. He quickly looked around and then went to his book.

After five minutes of reading he was so engrossed in the first chapter that he didn't realize that Tom had brought his food until he nearly squashed the potatoes with his elbow.

He marked his current side, laid the book next to his glass of wine and started to eat. And just like always it was delicious. He took his time and looked around and to the door from time to time. He had learned to be always aware of his surroundings.

When he looked at the entrance that led into the muggle world he nearly choked on his last bite when a huge black dog entered the pub followed by a tall man with short greyish brown hair and amber coloured eyes who wore a shabby looking cloak. Harry quietly cursed his luck. Of all the times Remus Lupin and his godfather had to be here now!

He watched out of the corner of his eyes as the black dog sniffed around in the pub just like Lupin looked around with narrowed eyes. He cursed again and stood up.

He quickly took his book and his wine, went to the bar and whispered to Tom: "I want to go into the back room if that's okay."

"Very well Mr. Potter.", said Tom quietly.

Harry threw a last look at his late father's best friends and saw that the dog looked directly in his direction and so did Lupin. He cursed again and went through the door behind the bar.

"Damn!", he said and kicked the armchair before he heavily sat down. "What's wrong today for Merlin's sake? Everywhere I go people I know are running around!"

He didn't sat long in the chair when he heard that the door creaked open. He sat with his back turned to it and put his head into his hands.

* * *

**Give me a review and tell me, what I can improve!**

**Dark Phoenix of Slytherin**


	3. An attack and about the holidays

**As always, say thank you to _Kyae_ and _Hawk Wood_ for beta'ing!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Harry sat into the backroom of the Leaky Cauldron and sighed as he heard a pair of footsteps on the wooden floor and some clicking of claws. When he looked up Remus Lupin stood in front of him and looked at him with narrowed eyes. The dog tilted his head and sniffed at his robes before he barked loudly.

"Close the door will you?", sighed Harry and Lupin flicked his wand and muttered several spells and jinxes.

In an instant the black dog changed into a human shape. Suddenly Sirius Black stood in front of him and looked him up and down. Harry looked at his godfather and saw that he was much better looking then when he last had seen him. He now had short black hair and looked a lot more like he did on his parents' wedding picture. He had gained back his aristocratic and haughty Black good looks, that everyone of his family had. All traces of his years in Azkaban nearly had disappeared and he looked healthy and well fed.

"Merlin's Beard! Harry James Potter what're you doing here?", Lupin demanded to know while his godfather grinned happily.

"I might as well be hanged for a dragon as an egg…", said Harry quietly sighing and stood up to look at them better.

Sirius' and Lupin's eyes widened when they saw that he was now nearly as tall as them and had gained muscles and weight.

"Gulping gargoyles! You've grown kiddo!", said Sirius astonished and gave him a rough and manly hug. "When my nose wouldn't be as good as it is I probably wouldn't even have recognized you!"

"Yeah…", said Lupin and took in his new appearance.

"You're gonna be a real heart-throb this year!", joked Sirius and patted him on the back. "The ladies will worship the ground you walk on!"

"Thanks.", said Harry and smiled slightly. "You look better as well."

Sirius grinned happily and Lupin threw himself exasperatedly into a free chair. "Harry what the hell are you _doing_ here? We all thought you're at your relatives' house. Dung said you didn't leave the whole day!"

"You mean Fletcher?", asked Harry and Lupin nodded, surprised. "He _so_ totally sucks in shadowing people! When I discovered him he nearly was catatonic with the thought that he'd be punished for it and I made a deal with him."

"A deal?", asked Sirius curiously with raised eyebrows.

Harry nodded. "Yeah. I told him that when he takes me to Diagon Alley I won't tell a soul that I know you people are shadowing me."

"Good one kiddo!", laughed Sirius and Remus shook his head and looked at him seriously.

"You shouldn't be wandering around in Diagon Alley on your own with Voldemort going around. It's dangerous! I don't understand why you left your relatives' house. There you're as safe as you'd be at Hogwarts! I mean how _could_ you even consider going out on your own? It would be okay in the muggle world but-"

"Hold your hippogriffs!", said Harry and held his hands up. "Should I be scared that old Voldy's lurking behind a bin or a corner and throws an _Avada Kedavra_ at me when I pass by?"

Sirius broke into barking laughter at the image and even Lupin chuckled a bit.

"But seriously, we're serious here.", said his godfather after a while and Harry raised his eyebrows. "Why are you even here? And what in the name of Merlin's blue boxers did you eat the past four weeks?"

Harry shrugged. "I was shopping for my birthday."

Sirius and Lupin nearly gave him heart attack by shouting in unison: "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"Damn! Today's the 31st of July… I nearly forgot with all the things going on…", said Sirius, ashamed, and Lupin nodded.

"Is the 'Chicken-Club' so much trouble?", Harry wanted to know smirking. "Or has Dumbledore got you on your toes for information gathering?"

Lupin looked at him oddly. "So you know?"

Harry threw a quick glance at his godfather and nodded. "It wasn't hard to find out that Sirius meant the Order of the Phoenix when he referred to the 'Chicken-Club'. But really. You're the second one who asked me today why I'm here."

"Who else asked you?", Sirius wanted to know quickly.

"I had a short meeting with the greasy haired git that calls himself my potions professor not too long ago. He was determined to find out why I was here and had a nice chat with me."

Lupin snorted and Sirius frowned a bit before he grinned again.

"But what should we do now? Didn't your relatives ask where you're going?"

"Oh, _please!_", now it was time for Harry to snort. "My relatives aren't even at home for the next seven days! They left to visit uncle Vernon's sister."

Lupin and Sirius looked at each other with a gleam in their eyes and reminded Harry not surprisingly a lot of the twins.

"Does Mr. Moony think what Mr. Padfoot thinks?"

"Mr. Moony thinks so Mr. Padfoot. What does Mr. Padfoot say?"

"Mr. Padfoot thinks it is a brilliant idea Mr. Moony!"

"So it shall be then Mr. Padfoot."

"Mr Padfoot is really excited at the thought!"

"So is Mr. Moony."

"May Mr. Outsider inquire what Misters Moony and Padfoot are talking about?", interrupted Harry loudly. "Mr. Outsider is quite confused at the moment."

Sirius and Lupin chuckled and grinned at him.

"You're coming with us kiddo.", answered Sirius. "Why bother staying at Privet Drive when your relatives aren't at home anyways? We just move your planned departure a little bit forwards."

"YES!", screamed Harry in joy and jumped into the air. "When do we leave? I still got my things at the Dursleys'."

"Relax cub.", said Lupin chuckling. "We're going to apparate to Surrey to get your things but first I have to speak with Dumbledore."

Harry nodded. "You do that, Professor."

"Please Harry. I wasn't your Professor for over a year. Call me Remus or Moony."

"As you wish Moony.", said Harry and bowed playfully.

"You use the floo and go to Privet Drive and pack your stuff. We're going to get you then."

Harry grinned and took a bit of floo powder and threw it into the fire. He stepped inside and vanished to Mrs. Figg's house.

**...HPHPHP...**

He fell out of the fireplace and nearly crashed into a small coffee table. He heard a scream and took his wand out. He blinked.

Mrs. Figg laid sprawled on the floor and looked at him with wide eyes.

"By all that's holy…", she said and staggered to her feet. "Harry dear? Is that you?"

Harry nodded. "Sorry Mrs. Figg. I haven't got much time. My godfather's picking me up in a few minutes."

He left Mrs. Figg standing there perplexed and hurried to the front door. For the first time he managed not to trip over one of the many cats that were running around in the house and was outside in a flash.

He walked along the street when suddenly the air around him grew cold and a familiar feeling crawled up his spine. He felt that all happiness and hope left him and his breath quickened.

He looked at a car's window which slowly started to freeze. "It can't be…"

His breath was visible now and came in small clouds out if his mouth. He looked around but couldn't see anything.

Harry slowly started to walk again and clutched his wand tightly with his hands. The street lights that were already turned on flickered and disappeared and for the early evening it suddenly grew dark.

He stopped again when he felt that something brushed his cloak from behind and whirled around just to be face to face with a foul creature that he had hoped to never see again. A Dementor.

He jumped backwards and held his wand high when two more Dementors appeared behind the first one.

"Today's not my day!", he cursed and took another step back when they closed in on him.

"_Expecto Patronum!_"

A slight silvery mist shot out of the tip of his wand, but soon vanished. He had practiced the curse over a hundred times together with Malfoy but still couldn't really get it right in front of an actual Dementor! His eyes widened as one of the Dementors started to reach with his glistening greyish and scabbed hand to it's hood.

Harry didn't wait long. "_Expecto Patronum!"_

Nothing… the Dementor pulled it's hood down and Harry could see the thing that was his mouth.

"Damn… _Ex-expecto… __Patronum!"_

Again just the silvery mist. What the heck was wrong with him?

The Dementor closed the distance between itself and Harry. Harry staggered backwards when the screams of his mother rang in his ears. He heard the cold laughter of Voldemort and his father's shouts…

A cold hand gripped his neck and he was lifted from the ground. He smelled the foul breath of the Dementor who was ready to give him it's kiss.

"No… you don't you filthy scumbag!", whispered Harry quietly when he felt his insides growing cold and his rapidly beating heart slowing down.

"HARRY!", he heard somebody scream loudly.

He raised his wand. "_Expecto Patronum!_"

Finally! The bright shimmering silver stag broke out of his wand and the Dementor immediately jumped backwards. The stag galloped around on the street and drove the Dementors away with his antlers. He lifted his hooves and suddenly a bright silver dog and a wolf joined him.

Harry smiled slightly when all three of the Dementors disappeared into the sky. "Moony, Padfoot and Prongs… together again."

He looked to his left were Remus and Sirius were not standing far away. They stared at the three patronuses too and snapped out of it when they suddenly vanished.

"Kiddo! Are you alright?", asked Sirius, panicking, and ran over to him, Remus on his heels.

Harry slowly stood up and nodded briskly. "Yeah… I'm okay."

Remus sighed relieved and reached into his pocket. Harry stared at him open mouthed when he handed him and Sirius a piece of chocolate and bit in himself.

"Are you always going around carrying chocolate in your cloak?", he asked baffled.

Remus shrugged. "I just love chocolate. And as you can see it comes in handy."

"Yeah…", said Sirius with narrowed eyes. "I just want to know what Dementors were doing here… oh damn! Harry did underage magic!"

"And we've got company at the peanut gallery.", threw Harry in.

They looked around and saw that lots of the neighbours were staring at them with their jaws reaching the floor.

"Bollocks!", cursed Sirius and scratched his head. "This is going to cause a whole lot of trouble with the Ministry."

Remus sighed and Harry raised his wand.

"_Oblivate Maxima_.", he said quickly and a bright blue flash blinded them for a short moment. "That's done. Come on!"

He hurried along the rest of the street until he reached the doorstep to number four. He opened it with a quick _Alohomora_ and went inside.

"Are you insane! You already did enough underage magic for today!", hollered Remus.

Harry ignored him. "_Accio trunk, Hedwig's cage and Firebolt._"

"Harry James Potter!", hissed Remus angrily when Harry's things came flying down the stairs and landed in front of him.

He grinned at Remus while Sirius was smirking in a very Slytherin like manner. Harry swished his wand and his things shrank to the size of golf balls. He bent down and put them into his pocket.

"I give up!", said Remus exasperated. "You probably are already expelled from Hogwarts so why bother…"

"Moony?"

"Not yet Padfoot. I'm thinking about a way to lessen the consequences."

"Moooony?", Sirius tired again.

"Not now!"

Sirius looked at Harry who grinned cheekily and took a deep breath. "MOONY!", they screamed together.

Remus threw his hands in the air. "What is it, damn it?"

Sirius moved his hands around. "Have you seen any Ministry owls? Or someone who wants to snap Harry's wand?"

Remus blinked and then shook his head for the negative. Harry looked down at his suddenly very interesting shoes.

"So... Harry doesn't seem to be in trouble at all.", concluded Sirius.

Remus blinked again. "You… you're right. This is… rather unexpected."

"Can we go now?", asked Harry whining. "Dumbledore gave his okay, didn't he?"

"Yes pup, we can go now.", said Sirius and grabbed his shoulder. "But at first you have to read this."

He gave him a piece of parchment and Harry carefully read it. _The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix are at Number Twelve Grimauld Place, London._

"Are Ron and Hermione there as well?", he asked his godfather who nodded. "I didn't know you still lived in this house after your mother died. Isn't there a grumpy old house elf running around taking orders from her picture?"

Sirius and Remus looked at each other with wide eyes and Harry slapped his forehead. He wasn't supposed to know that!

"Well…", said Sirius unsure and Harry felt the familiar sensation of Apparation tingling in his muscles. "Let's go then."

**...HPHPHP...**

When they stood on solid ground again Harry looked around and saw that they were standing on a old and dusty street that Harry had often seen in the pensive of Narcissa Malfoy when she had taught him about the Dark Arts and the proud pure-blooded families.

He looked around but didn't see Number Twelve. Instead he just saw Number Eleven and Number Thirteen. He looked between the two houses when Remus appeared next to Sirius and him and suddenly the two houses moved and another door appeared. After the door followed a wall and two big windows and with a crack he stood in front of Number Twelve.

"Ah… the Fidelius Charm… is Dumbledore the Secret-Keeper?", Harry wanted to know.

Sirius nodded and exchanged a look with Remus who just shrugged helplessly. He led Harry trough the door and he found himself in a dimly lit hallway with a big staircase and a pair of giant curtains at the wall.

"Dumbledore awaits us in the kitchen. It's the staircase that leads down.", whispered Remus. "He said that nobody else will be there at the moment. We are going to get your room ready in the meantime."

Harry nodded and quietly passed the curtains which again earned him a surprised look from the two Marauders. He went down the stairs and opened the door. He didn't bother to look around because he already knew what the whole house looked like even if he had it just seen in memories. In front of a big fireplace stood the familiar form of Albus Dumbledore. He had his back turned to Harry and was crouched down a bit and he realized that he was making a floo-call to somebody.

He quietly turned to the cupboard on the left side of the kitchen and took out a bottle of butterbeer and then leaned at the stove while he shrank his cloak and put it into his jeans pocket.

After a short while the flames in the fireplace died down and Dumbledore straightened himself before he turned around. He stopped and blinked when he saw Harry standing at the stove and then smiled with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Harry, my boy! My… you have grown, look at yourself!", he said and looked at him approvingly. "Sit down, sit down. We've got much to talk about. How were your holidays till now?"

Harry nodded after a while and murmured a short answer. Dumbledore hadn't been looking into his eyes. He had always stared at his head or his shoulders. He narrowed his eyes and sat down on a chair near the fire.

"It's nice to see you Professor.", said Harry when Dumbledore was seated as well. "I hope you are well, Sir."

"Indeed I am.", answered Dumbledore and still didn't look into his eyes and it started to annoy Harry greatly. "And by the looks of it you are faring well too."

"Yeah…", said Harry slowly as he scanned Dumbledore's face. "Professor… may I ask why you aren't looking at me but merely at my shoulder?"

Dumbledore's head rocked up and he shortly looked into his eyes before he looked elsewhere again. "Sorry, my boy. It comes with the age."

Harry said nothing.

Dumbledore coughed quietly. "Well… like I said… we've got much to talk about. I was surprised when Remus called me and told me he met you at the Leaky Cauldron and that your relatives weren't at home."

"Professor…", said Harry quietly in a low whisper when Dumbledore looked everywhere but him and caused him to flinch slightly. "If you are worried about Voldemort gaining information through me… I'm a skilled Occlumens."

Now Dumbledore looked into his eyes. The surprise evident on his face. "You know Occlumency? How's that?"

"I had enough _time_ over the holidays if you know what I mean, Sir."

"You had enough… time?", asked Dumbledore slowly. "But it's impossible to learn Occlumency in just four weeks."

"I had enough time.", said Harry again and suddenly Dumbledore's eyes widened slightly as he nodded.

"It seems that we have more to talk about than I thought.", he said seriously. "My first question is if I may test your mental shields. Just for safety."

Harry nodded and stared into Dumbledore's eyes as he felt a prodding sensation in his mind. He blinked and raised his Occlumency shields and then it was gone and Dumbledore gasped.

"I'm impressed Harry.", he said after a short while and smiled at him with his twinkle turned on fully. "You are indeed a very skilled Occlumens. I never saw somebody who could throw me out of their mind this fast."

"Thank you, Sir.", Harry smiled back. "So can we procced?"

"Yes, of course.", answered Dumbledore and folded his fingers. "At first I would like to know when and how you gained access to a time turner and for how long you used it."

Harry nodded. "Very well. I will try to leave nothing out." He took a little time to sort everything out. "You can say it began after the third task and Voldemort's return at the graveyard…"

**_...Flashback..._**

_Harry groaned as he woke up under the familiar ceiling of the Hogwarts Hospital Wing. He tried to get out of his sheets that were tangled around his legs. Suddenly he heard a grunt and looked to his right only to find his bed curtains there. He drew them back and saw the form of Professor Moody – this time the real one – laying at the other side of the room._

_He blinked and reached for his glasses that laid on his nightstand. He didn't bother to wait for Madam Pomfrey to check on him and stood up a little bit shakily. Harry noted relieved that he wore some normal clothes and not a standard hospital gown and looked out of the window. It was just dawn and he reckoned that it was between five and six o'clock._

_He crept out of the Hospital Wing before the nurse realized that he was awake and went down the corridor. He didn't really know were to go and decided to take a stroll around the lake._

_When he passed the Entrance Hall he heard footsteps and hurried a little bit. He opened the doors and breathed in the fresh morning air and sighed. The events of the last day came to his mind and he shook his head and slowly went to the Quidditch field where he could still see the maze of the third task._

_He went through the locker rooms and was standing at the entrance of the maze after a short while. He struggled with the memories of Voldemort and Cedric's lifeless body and shuddered. He looked at the trophy that lay on the ground exactly were he had reappeared the last evening and knelt before it. Harry didn't dare to touch it again, out of fear that it would bring him back to the graveyard. He flinched as he heard footsteps again and raised his wand when they suddenly stopped behind him._

"_Relax Potter," said a familiar voice and he turned around._

"_Malfoy?", Harry asked surprised and took a closer look at the other boy._

_Malfoy looked like he hadn't slept in days and his normally perfectly styled hair stood up in every direction much like his own. His robes were a bit crumpled and he hadn't drawn his wand so Harry lowered his own._

"_What are you doing here?", Harry wanted to know, suspicious._

"_I guessed that you would be here and came down." Malfoy hesitated. "I… want to talk to you about something."_

"_What?", asked Harry perplexed. "About what?"_

_Malfoy sighed and sat down on the soft grass. Harry too hesitated a moment and sat down in front of him._

"_You have to swear that you won't tell anybody about it!", said Malfoy pleadingly._

_After a short while Harry nodded. This wasn't the Draco Malfoy he knew. "I… I swear."_

"_Good. So… yesterday… after you came back from the graveyard with Diggory's body… my father sent a letter to me." Harry nodded when Malfoy's voice faltered and he went on. "He… he wants me to become a Death Eater and I don't know what I should do… I had hoped that you… well that you could help me somehow."_

_Harry raised his eyebrows. "Why me? How would I be able to help you?"_

"_Because you are the bloody 'Boy-Who-Lived' and all that!", said Malfoy a little bit louder and didn't look at him._

_Harry rubbed his head. "I… well I don't know what to say… I didn't expect that you, of all people, don't want to become a Death Eater. I mean… no offence but you always go around like Voldemort's junior brigade."_

_Malfoy sighed. "I know… but it's just because of my father. I had to act like a total moron and the little junior killer. Otherwise he would have punished me."_

"_And what changed your opinion?", Harry wanted to know curiously._

"_My mother now is divorced. Yesterday it became officially approved by the Ministry. I live with her now. Father is still able to come into our house but he has no longer the right to tell me what to do. I… my mother is really happy now and nothing is more important to me that it stays like this. She may not look like it in public, but she abhors You-Know-Who and his actions."_

_Now that was a real surprise for Harry! He had met Narcissa Malfoy at the Quidditch world cup and she looked like she was just another one of those proud and arrogant purebloods. But then again… Malfoy didn't seem to be what he always led Harry to believe also._

"_What do you want to do about it then?", he asked the blonde Slytherin._

_Malfoy looked up. "I want to train to fight against the Dark Lord! When my father finds out that mother and I are against this pureblood hierarchy, he will be furious and I can tell you that he won't hesitate to kill my mother and me. I rather hoped that… that you could help me with this task."_

"_How would this work? The day after tomorrow when the train arrives at King's Cross, I will be locked away at my relatives' house until someone decides to let me come over."_

"_You could stay at my house.", suggested Malfoy and Harry's eyes nearly popped out of his head._

"_Are you serious?", he asked loudly._

_Draco smirked. "No. Sirius is that mutt of my cousin who runs around here somewhere in his animagus form. My name is Draco."_

_Harry stared at him, mouth agape and then burst out into laughter but stopped when he realized something._

"_You know about Sirius' animagus form and didn't tell anybody?"_

_Malfoy nodded. "In third year… you know when we had that little truce after Granger punched me in the face…" Harry chuckled a bit. It was right, after that incident they really had a little truce, but it had only lasted three weeks. Not that his friends knew about it. "After that, shortly before the trains' departure, I saw the huge black dog and immediately knew that it was Sirius."_

"_But Malfoy… how?"_

"_My mum… she was on very good terms with him when they were in school. Not like my Aunt Bellatrix and the other Slytherins. She found out about his transformation in her seventh year and told me when he broke out of Azkaban last year."_

"_I see.", mused Harry. "But your father is going to kill me on the spot when I stay at your house!"_

_Draco shook his head. "My mother and I are staying in an old Manor in France for the holidays. Father probably will still come sometimes, but we will be alerted of that then."_

"_So you really believe Voldemort is back?", Harry asked quietly. "And you want us to train together to fight against him?"_

"_I do.", Draco said._

"_And so do I.", said a girl's voice behind them with a heavy accent._

_Harry and Draco whirled around and stared at the person who came across the field to them and sat down on the grass. It was Fleur Delacour, the Beauxbatons' Champion._

"_What?", Harry and Malfoy asked simultaneously._

"_I 'eard w'at 'ou were talking about. And I vant to fight 'im too.", answered Fleur. "I believe 'ou when 'ou say zat Voldemort eez back."_

"_Äh, Fleur this is nice but… how?", asked Malfoy._

_Fleur chuckled. "Ahh, but 'ou forget zat I live in France. And I owe 'Arry somezing because 'e rescued my zister Gabrielle."_

_Harry and Draco looked at each other and shrugged before they smiled at her._

"_Then I look forward to seeing you at France Manor, Fleur. You can reach it by floo.", said Malfoy. "And by the way Potter… my name is Draco, got it?"_

_Harry smiled sligthly. "But only when my name is Harry."_

"_I meet you, zen, at ze station of ze 'Ogwarts Express.", said Fleur and stood up smiling._

_The two boys nodded and stood up as well. Fleur kissed them each on the cheek and left._

_Harry turned around too, but was stopped by Malfoy._

"_Thank you… Harry."_

_Harry smile grew. __"No problem, Draco."_

**_...End Flashback..._**

"After that Mrs. Malfoy picked Draco and me up at the station. She waited there together with Fleur who was disguised and we went to France Manor.", said Harry to Dumbledore who listened intently with the twinkle in his eyes on full force. "After three days, when we had finished our assigned homework with a little help from Fleur, Mrs. Malfoy found out that we wanted to train together and showed us her time turner. We used it regularly and Mrs. Malfoy instructed us in the Dark Arts and the history of the proud pure-blooded families. She was also the one who taught us three Occlumency and a little bit of Legilimency. I know this house from the roof to the basement, because Mrs. Malfoy had a lot of memories from here."

"This is really an remarkable achievement, my boy.", said Dumbledore after a short silence and played with his fingers. "Tell me. How long were the holidays for you with the time turner?"

Harry smiled sheepishly. "A little less than a whole year, Sir."

"I thought as much.", smiled Dumbledore. "But it seems to have helped you to improve a lot. And it tells me why I didn't get an owl from the Ministry because of underage magic at Privet Drive today and that you are expelled because of it."

"You know about that?", Harry asked surprised.

Dumbledore nodded. "The protection around the house alerts me when magic is done in Surrey and can filter the different magical signatures. I realized it was yours and waited for an owl, but it didn't come. May I ask why you did magic?"

Suddenly the door opened and Sirius, followed by Remus entered the kitchen.

"Because there were three Dementors in Little Whinging," said Remus gravely and Harry gulped down some butterbeer after the long story.

Dumbledore's eyes flashed dangerously and he looked at Harry. "Dementors?"

Harry nodded briskly and saw that Sirius and Remus often threw strange looks at him.

"Pup… I wanted to ask you something…", said Sirius hesitantly. "How did you know about this house and that Kreacher takes orders from my mothers portrait?"

Harry looked at Dumbledore. "I assume you will tell them anyway?" The Professor nodded and Harry grinned. "Then I don't have to tell them now. This will be your job then."

Dumbledore chuckled while Sirius and Remus groaned in disappointment.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?", asked Harry after a while of silence. "You said they were here, didn't you?"

"They are upstairs and cleaning the house. It looks like a bomb exploded up there. The whole Weasley clan is here. Except Percy, he had a big argument with his parents and the two eldest Bill and Charlie. The latter are at work."

"By the way your room is on the third floor. The first door when you go up.", said Remus.

"Would you not tell my friends that I'm here? I want to wait until breakfast.", said Harry and grinned mischievously.

"Of course pup!", said Sirius with an equal grin. "I think it's time that you get an actual Marauder name! It's your fifth year at Hogwarts after all."

Harry nodded and stood up. At the door he turned around smirking and looked at Dumbledore and then at the two last Marauders. "Think about something that stands in relation with the name of the Order. And it's black by the way."

He waited until it dawned on them and chuckled as Sirius' and Remus' jaws hit the ground while Dumbledore looked at him in astonishment. Before they could say anything else he had left the kitchen and went up the stairs to the hallway.

He stopped in front of the curtains and heard a very loud 'NO WAY!' from the kitchen. He jumped when the curtains opened and a shrill scream echoed through the hall. Harry blinked and looked into the face of Walburga Black, Sirius' mother.

"DISGRACES, SCUM AND BLOOD TRAITORS IN MY HOUSE! MUDBLOODS! Filthy little-"

"Shut up Lady Black!", said Harry calmly.

She stopped and looked at him. "Who are you, boy, that you dare to talk to me!"

Harry stared back into the eyes of the painting. "My name is Harry James Potter."

Mrs. Black sneered at him. "You are the half-blood who killed the Dark Lord! Get out of my sight!"

Harry shook his head slowly. "No. I just wanted to say hello from your niece Narcissa."

The Portrait blinked. "You know my little Cissy?"

Harry nodded. "I spent the last weeks together with her and her son Draco."

Mrs. Black was silent and scanned him from head to toe. Harry smirked when she looked into his eyes and raised his eyebrows.

"You… don't seem too bad.", she said then. "Maybe you are able to throw this filthy scum out of the house."

"I'm afraid that is not possible Lady Black.", said Harry formally and looked at the stairs were he now could see two persons standing, watching him.

"Why's that?", she asked curiously.

Harry bowed in apology. "This isn't my house, so I have no right to decide who is allowed to have entrance. I would love to help you, but I can't. My apologies Lady Black."

"At least you are a well mannered young man who has respect to his elders.", said Mrs. Black and smiled. A disturbing sight how Harry thought.

"That is how it has to be.", said Harry and bowed again. "I don't want to be rude, but I have to go. I have some activities planned that are of utmost importance which can't be delayed. It was nice to talk to you Lady Black."

"Likewise.", she said and the curtains closed.

Harry heard hushed whispering at the stairs and looked at the two people standing there. One was a teenage girl who had smooth brown curls reaching her mid back, chocolate brown eyes and a very athletic body. The other one was a tall and lanky redheaded teenage boy with blue eyes and freckles on his nose. Harry smiled when he saw his two best friends standing there. Even if he was sure, that they wouldn't recognize him.

He stepped forward and stopped in front of them. They stopped whispering and looked at him with wide eyes.

Harry grinned on the inside and bowed slightly in front of Ron before he took Hermione's hand and kissed it softly. Oh yes, he wasn't the only one who had grown. In his opinion Hermione looked much more beautiful than Fleur.

"It's a pleasure to meet you two.", he said and stared deep into Hermione's eyes who blushed and looked at her feet, slightly smiling. "Especially such a beautiful lady who looks like she could light the whole house with her dashing appearance."

Hermione's blush deepened and Harry satisfied looked at Ron who stared at him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well.", Hermione said quietly.

"Yeah…", said Ron scowling.

"I'm sorry, but do either of you know which room Remus Lupin and Sirius Black set up some minutes ago? I don't know my way around the house and I'm afraid I will end up in the wrong room."

He looked smiling at Hermione and realized that his heartbeat quickened a little bit when she looked into his eyes.

"Yes. I saw that they made a room ready. I can lead the way if you want to.", said Hermione and Harry saw how Ron rolled his eyes.

"This would be excellent.", Harry replied.

Hermione smiled and Ron's scowl deepened when they climbed the stairs. They stopped on the third floor and Hermione indicated to the first door in the hallway.

"This is the room they set up."

"Thank you very much.", said Harry and kissed her hand again. He nodded to Ron who briskly nodded back and quickly led Hermione away from him.

Harry smiled when he heard them whispering the way down the stairs.

"Who was that?", asked Hermione.

Ron's answer followed suit. "I don't know but he's a dark wizard for sure. Have you seen Mrs. Black? She never gets so friendly with anyone except Snape!"

"Oh Ron, you're worrying too much."

"But he talked like Malfoy!"

"Strange. I just heard Malfoy talking with insults until now and what he said definitely _weren't_ insults."

"But he _is_ dark!"

He heard Hermione sighing. "But _really_ good looking…"

He grinned and entered his room. It was simple and elegant at the same time. A large bed stood in the middle of the room and a wooden wardrobe was there. His clothes were already inside and Hedwig sat perched on the windowsill.

Harry shuffled through his pockets and took out some owl treats.

"Here you are girl.", he said as she gratefully took them. "For this morning and the quick delivery of Draco's letter. Are you up to another flight to France tomorrow?"

Hedwig hooted softly and nibbled his finger. He took that as a yes and threw himself on the bed. Suddenly he was exhausted. He changed his clothes into some comfortable boxers and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please, send me a review with your opinion. It's to most precious thing to a writer!**

**Dark Phoenix of Slytherin**


	4. At Grimmauldplace

**Thanks for the Reviews and extra greetings to those who put me onto their Alert and their Favourite Story list.**

**Thanks to Kyae and Hawk Wood for beta'ing!**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Harry opened his eyes and stretched his legs. He had really slept wonderfully! He looked out of the window and saw that again it was only dawn. He cursed Draco and Fleur before he stood up. Somehow they had managed that he always was awake at this unholy time!

He decided that he couldn't sleep anyways and took some running clothes out of his wardrobe. He slipped the skin tight sleeveless black shirt over his head and then jumped into his long training pants. He snatched a towel from the small bathroom that was near his room and put on his running shoes. He silently went down the stairs and slipped out the door on the street.

He looked at his watch. It was 5:15 so he decided to run until 6 o'clock. Harry did some stretches and then he was on the road.

His way wasn't very eventful. He jogged two miles until he saw an underground station and shook his head when he saw some drunken guy trying to go over the barrier without being seen. He did some stretches again when he reached a small park and did sit-ups, jumping-jacks and crunches before he decided to head back to Grimauld Place again. When he was in the house again he took the towel he had around his neck and heard a loud bang from upstairs. Followed by a raged scream that could only be Sirius'.

Immediately, Mrs. Black's curtains were thrown open and she wanted to start screaming before she saw Harry standing there and closed her mouth.

"Good morning Lady Black.", said Harry and bowed gracefully. "I hope you are faring well and had a good nights rest."

Mrs. Black smiled tightly. "Indeed young man. I hope you slept well, also, even if it is very early. Were you out training?"

"So it is, and yes, I was," nodded Harry and his eyes turned to the stairs where now Remus and Sirius were standing and gaping at him open mouthed. Their eyes jumped from Mrs. Black's portrait to Harry and back.

Mrs. Black sneered. "Ah, there is my good for nothing mudblood-loving son and the werewolf who taints my house."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Forgive me Lady Black, but your son Sirius is my godfather and Remus Lupin is a brave man who has accomplished much in his life. I would prefer it if you don't insult them."

She looked at him and blinked before she smiled again. "Of course my dear boy. I wasn't thinking. I hope you give my regards to Cissy and her son when you see her next time."

"I will do that Lady Black. Have a nice day."

Mrs. Black nodded and the curtains closed again. Harry dried his hair with the towel around his neck and grinned at Sirius and Remus who were standing there petrified.

Sirius snapped out of it first. "Damn pup! That was bloody brilliant!"

Remus was just standing there staring into nothing. "How… she talked… didn't scream… was friendly… how?"

Sirius waved his hand in front of his friends' face and then shrugged helplessly.

"I think his brain has shut off because of overload," said Harry.

"Yeah.", said Sirius and looked at him. "You've got a lot explaining to do kiddo. Let's get down to the kitchen. I'm starving to death here."

Harry nodded and they left Remus standing on the staircase before Sirius hit him over the head and he blinked and followed suit.

"So…", said Harry when Sirius was working on the stove and brewing some coffee. "What d'you want to know?"

It was Remus who answered. "We want to see your animagus transformation!"

Harry raised his eyebrows and buttered himself some toast. "So you got the hint yesterday, huh?"

"Of course we did pup!", said Sirius and balanced some pancakes to the table. "Even if Dumbledore needed to throw a bucket of water over our heads."

"All right," said Harry. "But first, let me eat breakfast and change my clothes."

Their faces faltered but then they nodded and Harry quickly went upstairs to change. When he passed the second floor he could hear that the other occupants of the house were awake too. He needed ten minutes for a quick shower and then changed into the same jeans like yesterday and took out a dark red sleeveless shirt with a silver and black Phoenix on the back. He finished the look with a silver pendant of a Phoenix which he had gotten from Fleur and a black belt.

He went down again and saw Sirius and Remus waiting for him with gleaming eyes.

"Then let's see it!", said Sirius jumping up and down, nearly throwing his teacup on the floor.

Harry nodded and closed his eyes. He felt his body changing and when he opened them again Sirius and Remus were staring at him in awe. They were much taller than before and Harry had to look up to them. He flapped his black feathered wings and rose into the air. It was always a strange feeling to be in his animagus form, he thought when he flew over to Sirius and perched himself on his shoulders. He opened his beak and trilled some happy notes that sounded exactly like when Dumbledore's Phoenix, Fawkes, did.

"I can't believe it…", whispered Remus and hesitantly touched Harry's head. "You are really a Phoenix…"

Harry trilled again and leaned his head into his touch when suddenly the fireplace flared and Albus Dumbledore appeared.

"Sorry for my early appearance.", he said into the room to no one in particular. "My watch doesn't work at the moment."

He looked around and stopped in his tracks when he saw Harry in his animagus form.

"Oh my…", he breathed and Harry looked at him, his head slightly tilted to the side.

Dumbledore slowly took some steps forward and Harry left his place on Sirius' shoulder and landed on the table near the Professor. He trilled some encouraging notes and Dumbledore smiled. Of course his twinkle was on full force again.

"What an magnificent creature you are… really beautiful.", he said quietly and stroked his feathers softly. "A Shadow Phoenix… a very rare specimen. Marvellous!"

"Ha!", screamed Sirius and everyone looked at him. "I've got a Marauder name for him!"

Harry rose into the air and changed back into his human form. "And this name would be?", he asked when his feet touched the ground.

"Shadow.", said Sirius smiling. "Plain and simple. A perfect match for your form."

Harry nodded. "Then 'Shadow' it shall be."

Dumbledore clapped his hands. "Well, then I came exactly on the right time. I hadn't thought that you three would be here this early. Normally Molly is the first person who is downstairs."

Sirius grunted. "Remus woke me up with a bucket of icy water… after that I couldn't sleep anymore."

Dumbledore smiled and sat down on the head of the table. "Well then we have much to talk about. Have you met anyone yesterday Harry?"

Harry grinned. "Yep. I had a little chat with Ron and Hermione. But they didn't recognize me. When they thought they were out of hearing range Ron kept going on about that I'm a dark wizard because I talked to Sirius mum civilly."

Dumbledore's eyebrows rose. "But this is indeed very rare."

He shrugged. "I said hello from Mrs. Malfoy to her and 'bang' she stopped screeching and was friendly."

Remus laughed. "So that's what it was!"

Harry nodded. "Well. I guess you and Sirius have some questions regarding my holidays so far. Am I right?"

The two Marauders nodded and Harry sat down too and ate his already buttered toast.

"Albus told us what you told him yesterday and I have to say that I'm very proud of you pup.", said Sirius smiling. "I always was on good terms with Cissy in school and I couldn't stand it to see her with Malfoy. You said she is divorced now… I think as the head of the House of Black I have to talk to her."

Harry nodded smiling. "She said she would be glad to meet you. She is in France Manor at the moment and I should tell you that she has opened the floo for you so you can go and visit her. But you have to write a letter to her first because of Lucius."

Sirius nodded and now it was Remus turn. "I would like to know what you learned in the last four weeks… or should I say the past year from your point of view?"

Harry leaned back in his chair and reached for a cup of coffee. "Well… you could say I had very intense DADA training. I learned not only to defend me against the dark arts but also how to cast some curses myself. Mrs. Malfoy also taught me Ancient Runes and Arithmancy and History of Magic. With Draco and Fleur I learned fencing, duelling, hand-to-hand combat and of course the animagus transformation." Harry chuckled. "They had a hard time teaching me potions… I'm not very good in that subject but with Draco's, Fleur's and Mrs. Malfoy's help I think I can now rival Snape."

"This is remarkable, my boy!", said Dumbledore happily. "Not only did you learn to fight but Occlumency and a little bit Legilimancy as well. This is indeed very good so I don't have to convince Severus to teach you this year."

Harry nodded. "Professor… I would like to know if it is possible to change my classes? I would like to drop Divination and take Arithmancy and Ancient Runes instead."

"You have to talk to Minerva about it, but I don't really see a problem with that."

Harry smiled and suddenly the kitchen door was opened and Molly Weasley appeared in the kitchen. She stopped and smiled.

"Oh. Good morning Albus, Remus and Sirius. It's a surprise to see you here.", she said friendly and she looked at Harry curiously. "And who might you be, young man?"

Harry grinned and Sirius and Remus burst out into laughter. Even Dumbledore chuckled at Mrs. Weasley's now confused face.

"Did I say something wrong?", she asked perplexed.

Harry still grinned, stood up and grazed his hair away from his forehead and sniffled. "Mrs. Weasley I'm wounded that you don't recognize me."

She stared at him and then screamed in joy. "Oh my gosh! HARRY!"

Before Harry had seen her move he found his bones being crushed by a giant Weasley hug. He struggled a little bit to get free and smiled when she released him. She laughed heartily and turned him around.

"Oh, I can't believe it!", she said happily and fussed over him with wide eyes. "You've grown so much! You look really healthy and well fed and… oh my! You look really handsome, Harry dear!"

Harry smiled and bowed playfully. "Thank you Mrs. Weasley. You look quite dashing yourself this wonderful morning."

Mrs. Weasley blushed a little bit and rested her hands on his shoulders and Dumbledore chuckled while Sirius and Remus smiled at each other with a slightly sad gaze.

Suddenly loud banging was heard and the kitchen door was thrown open. Harry grinned when he saw the whole Weasley clan and Hermione staggering through the door. They all looked a little bit banged up and their clothes were crumpled like they had hurried to change into them.

"Mum? Did I hear right? Is Harry here?", asked Ron and rubbed his head because of Fred who came running into the kitchen and held onto him not to fall.

"We heard you scream his name Mrs. Weasley!", said Hermione jumping up and down while looking around the room.

Her eyes suddenly met Harry's and she stopped jumping. She looked him up and down like yesterday and her eyes rested on his scar for a second and she gasped. The other Weasleys looked at her when she dashed forwards and threw her arms around his neck.

"HARRY!", she screamed like Mrs. Weasley and squeezed him tightly. "It was you yesterday! Why didn't you say anything?"

Harry hugged her back and looked over her shoulder to see all the other Weasleys standing there with their mouths agape. Ron opened and closed his mouth but no sound came out and Fred and George stared at him in awe. Ginny on the other hand eeped when he looked at her and blushed beet red and looked down at her feet.

He bent down a little bit and whispered just that Hermione could hear him: "I missed you 'Mione. I'm glad to see you."

She blushed and let him go but her hand stayed on his arm. She looked at her feet and then smiled brightly at him. He smiled back and then looked at the other Weasleys.

"Wow mate… that really you?", asked Ron astonished and rounded him once before he gave him a one armed hug. "Damn! I didn't recognize you! Were your relatives brainwashed or what! What did they feed you?"

"Ronald!", scolded Mrs. Weasley the hands on her hips.

He ignored her and looked Harry up and down. Ron was still a little bit taller than Harry, because he seemed to have had a growth spurt over the last four weeks. But he was still lanky and had a lean body. Harry looked down at Hermione again who still had her hand on his arm. He now was a good head taller than her, but saw that she too had grown quite a lot. She now was 5' 8" and had long legs and a perfect body.

"You really have changed you know.", said Hermione smiling and kissed him on the cheek before she sat down next to Remus and helped herself to some breakfast.

Harry touched his cheek were she had kissed him and grinned. He didn't know exactly when his feelings had changed but somehow Hermione now was a little bit more than his best female friend. Maybe…

Harry looked at the twins who now stood in front of him.

"Merlin's balls. You look absolutely dashing-", started Fred and shook his hand.

"-marvellous…", was Georges turn.

"-extraordinary…"

"-just absolutely-

"BRILLIANT!", they chorused and grinned from ear to ear.

"Thanks Gred. Thanks Forge.", retorted Harry and was grinning too.

Suddenly Ron patted him on the arm and he followed him to the table. Harry sat down next to Hermione and Ron sat on his other side. Harry smiled when he saw that he hadn't changed a bit as he was shovelling food on his plate. Hermione wrinkled her nose when she looked at him eating and he chuckled.

Ron looked up between bites of pancake. "Say mate… it was you yesterday wasn't it? The guy who talked with the portrait of Mrs. Black?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. That was me and I can tell you I'm definitely not a dark wizard."

The redhead grinned sheepishly and frowned then. "But… were you trying to flirt with Hermione, or what?

Harry heard a choking noise next to him and saw that Hermione had tears in her eyes and was coughing. He softly patted her on the back and she swallowed after a moment and sighed, exasperated.

"Thanks.", she said smiling and then looked at Ron with a dangerous glint in her eyes that made even Harry gulp. "What did you just say Ronald?"

Ron shrank in his chair and shook his head. Hermione huffed and slowly ate her pancake. Her eyes often drifted to Harry and he felt himself blushing a little bit.

"So…", said Harry in attempt to start a conversation. "What have you two been up to? There wasn't much information in your letters. You always just told me to stop mourning about Cedric."

Ron and Hermione exchanged some uncomfortable looks and stayed silent for a short moment.

"Harry… you see… we really wanted to tell you, but Dumbledore made us swear not to tell you.", said Hermione quietly after she had finished breakfast. "It would have been very bad if this information had reached the wrong hands."

"Yeah, mate.", said Ron who still was eating heartily. "We don't really know what's going on anyways. They never let us stay for the meetings."

Harry stared at Dumbledore who was talking animatedly with Mrs. Weasley. "I imagine. So the Order holds it's meetings here?"

Hermione nodded but stopped suddenly and looked at him. "You know about the Order? How is that?"

"Dumbledore told me. You know… I was here since yesterday evening. Did you already forget that?"

"Why did you arrive yesterday anyways? They were all planning on picking you up next Monday and now you suddenly are here a week before that."

Harry leaned back in his chair. "I ran into Sirius and Remus when I was shopping in Diagon Alley yesterday. They interrogated me, asked Dumbledore if I could come over earlier because my relatives aren't at home anyways and after a quick fight with three Dementors we arrived here."

"WHAT? Diagon Alley? Dementors? Harry what the hell were you doing there on your own? Are you okay?", asked Hermione indignantly and seemed to check him over for injuries.

"I'm okay 'Mione.", chuckled Harry. "As I said my relatives went to visit Vernon's sister and they dumped me in London. I think they hoped to get rid of me that way," he lied. "So I thought 'why bother?' and went shopping. And if you don't believe me, take my clothes for example, I've got finally something that fits."

"Right," said Ron when Hermione finished cheeking him over. "But what was that with Mrs. Black last evening? I never heard you talking like that before! I thought you were some arrogant git like Malfoy!"

"I had enough free time at the Dursleys' and started to order some books from Flourish & Blott's with Hedwig.", said Harry shrugging. It was true. He, Fleur and Draco had ordered quite a lot, but also from Knockturn Alley. "There were some books about wizarding etiquette."

"Are you nuts mate?", said Ron loudly and Remus looked over to them. "Don't tell me you're turning into another Hermione!"

"What's that supposed to mean Ronald?", snarled Hermione.

"Uh… nothing… forget it.", said Ron quickly.

Remus chuckled and looked at Harry while the two friends were arguing over his head. "You know… those two behave like a married couple sometimes. I think they're even going to end up together."

Harry gave a lopsided smile. "You think so...?"

He wasn't really sure if he liked the idea of Ron and Hermione being together…

"- me then! I asked what you meant by that Ronald!", said Hermione loudly.

Ron cowered in fear when he saw the rage in her eyes. "I-I just… You're a walking encyclopaedia. We don't need another one!"

"And who's going to help you with your homework then?", asked Hermione angrily.

"You, of course!", said Ron immediately.

"Harry!", said Hermione to him. "Say something, too!"

"Yeah mate we need your opinion here!"

"Guys… grow up!", he said, stood up and snatched Sirius' cup of coffee. He ignored his loud protests and took a small sip before he sat down next to him.

"What's wrong kiddo?", asked his godfather. "Why'd you leave Ron and Hermione and instead joined such an old dog like me?"

Harry chuckled softly. "They're arguing again and I had the dubious pleasure to sit in the middle."

"I feel for you.", said Sirius and snatched his coffee out of Harry's hands.

Harry rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair. His eyes drifted trough the room to Fred and George who were whispering in hushed tones near the door and to Mrs. Weasley who looked at them with an eagle's eye. Lastly his eyes fell on the youngest member of the Weasley family who sat next to her mother not far from himself.

He raised his hand and ruffled his hair when Ginny looked at him from the other side of the table. She blushed and looked down at her nearly empty plate.

When she looked up again Harry raised his eyebrows an smirked slightly before he winked at her. That of course just lead her to blush again. He could feel Sirius eyes on him and looked at him questioningly.

"You know…", said Sirius with a far away look in his eyes. "Sometimes you remind me so much of James… it's scary!"

"How so?", asked Harry. He was often compared to his father in looks, that he could understand, but now… he didn't really get what Sirius meant.

"Last year I would have said that you act very much like Lily but now…somehow you became a little bit more like James over the past four weeks. Of course it was a year for you but still.", anwered Sirius. "You move just like him and are quite a Lady's Man it seems."

Harry grinned. "Padfoot, Padfoot… you don't know what you're talking about. Did my father really hang out with the prince of the Slytherin house?"

Sirius chuckled. "No. I certainly wouldn't have been his friend then. The leader of Slytherin in my Hogwarts time was Lucius Malfoy."

Harry wrinkled his nose. "Figures."

"Tell me. How was your summer with Cissy and her son?", asked Sirius. "I can tell you, I nearly fainted when Dumbledore told me and Remus yesterday that you were at their Manor in France."

"Quite eventful actually.", said Harry and looked at Dumbledore who was listening too now. "We were not only in France but often in Diagon Alley. Heck we even were in Egypt and Romania!"

"What did you do there?", asked Dumbledore who had been listening and Sirius looked at Harry curiously.

"Getting roasted by a breeding dragon, chased by an angry chimaera and nearly buried alive in a pyramid's grave chamber.", answered Harry.

"You were at the Dragon Reserve in Romania then?", asked Sirius.

Harry nodded. "Yeah… I wanted to meet the little Hungarian Horntail that nearly skinned me alive in the first task again."

Sirius snorted when he called the dragon 'little' and looked at Dumbledore who smiled and opened his mouth.

"Before you even ask Professor.", interrupted Harry. "Yes, we also talked to Charlie Weasley. We wanted to learn more about magical creatures and he was the best choice. I suggested Hagrid at first but… no offence, Sir… he would have told you right away that I wasn't at my relatives' house."

"It's quite alright, my boy.", said Dumbledore. "I see that it probably really was the best choice. And I assume that when you were in Egypt you met William Weasley then?"

"Hell yeah!", said Harry grinning. "Who would've been better to ask about Ancient Runes and Arithmancy than a Curse Breaker? And I can tell you I got plenty of real live experience back there."

"I can imagine that.", said Sirius and laughed loudly. "Were you really chased by a chimaera?"

"Yup. Draco was really pissed after Bill had dumped us in the grave chamber and fired curses everywhere. That of course wasn't a very good idea because the hallway collapsed and blocked the way. I'm sure you know how chimaeras behave around a Veela. Fleur was there too. So… yeah."

Sirius whistled. "That thing must have been raging and running through the walls!"

"But it spared us from digging our way out," grinned Harry and slowly nicked Sirius cup again. "And by the way. Bill and Charlie know that we were jumping around in time. They both joined us for maybe two weeks or more."

"And how are your relations with Mrs. Malfoy and young Mr. Malfoy now?", asked Dumbledore quietly with that twinkle in his eyes.

"Mrs. Malfoy is a very nice person. She really reminds me of Mrs. Weasley sometimes", answered Harry smiling. "She was always fussing over me in the beginning and telling me to eat more. She also told me a lot about herself and that she was forced to marry Lucius after her older sister had married a muggle."

"Ah. That was my dear cousin Andromeda who married Ted Tonks.", said Sirius. "I think you will see their daughter Nymphadora soon. But don't call her that. She prefers it to be called 'Tonks'…."

"I feel for her.", said Harry and just now Sirius realized that his coffee was no longer in front of him. "I would do the same if I was called 'Nymphadora' when I'm honest."

"And what about Mr. Malfoy?", asked Dumbledore.

Harry looked at him with slightly narrowed eyes. "Professor, with all due respect but I already told you how Draco and I became friends. Sure, we had a very short truce at the end of third year, but aside from that I told you what you have to know."

Dumbledore looked at his fingers and nodded so Harry continued. "If you want to know which side they are on then I can tell you… no! I can even swear by my life that they are on the Light side."

Suddenly they heard the familiar screaming of Mrs. Blacks portrait and all looked to the door. Harry blinked when several people entered the kitchen.

One was a tall woman with bright pink hair and a sheepish grin on her face. Harry immediately recognized her from Narcissa's memories as Tonks. But then she had be much younger, maybe eleven or twelve years old. He saw that she had really had grown to be quite a looker. Then followed some people Harry hadn't met before. One was a tall black man with an blue cloak, then a slightly chubby woman with short brown hair. Then a small man with a big silk-hat. The people that followed now made Harry smile. One was Severus Snape and the other was Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody. He chuckled. If you looked at it in another way he would be a Hogwarts' Professor with the shortest teaching career in history. He had been there, but actually just had held one lesson on the last day of the term.

Harry's eyes widened when Moody's eyes flashed in his direction and he could see that he had drawn his wand under his robes. He jumped up and fired a quick _Expelliarmus_ at him before he could even throw a curse or jinx.

Tonks toppled to the side and landed on her butt when the curse brushed her shoulder and Harry snatched Moody's wand out of the air. He twirled it in his fingers and let his own wand disappear into his invisible holster.

Moody had his eyebrows raised and laughed roughly. "Very good lad!"

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!", bellowed Harry grinning, and the other people in the kitchen started to laugh at Moody's surprised expression.

Harry didn't wait for a response and gave him back his wand before he turned to Tonks.

He held her his hand out. "My sincere apologies. It was not in my intention to hurt such a breathtakingly beautiful Lady. I hope you can forgive me."

The room grew silent in an instant as Harry helped the blushing Tonks to her feet. He looked around and saw the Weasleys gaping at him. Sirius and Remus were grinning slightly.

"What?", asked Harry loudly. "I was just being polite!"

"Thank you.", murmured Tonks and dusted her robes off. "I'm Tonks by the way."

Harry smiled and raised her hand to his lips while looking deep into her grey eyes. "The name's Harry. It's a pleasure to meet you Tonks."

She nodded and Harry saw that her face was resembling a tomato. He smirked slightly and then looked questioningly to Dumbledore. The Professor looked back and when more people Harry didn't know entered the room he mouthed 'Order meeting' in his direction.

Harry nodded and turned to Tonks again and gave her a dazzling smile.

"I'm afraid I have to get going.", he said and bowed. "It seems that a meeting is going to be held here where I'm not allowed to take part. It was an honor to make your acquaintance."

Tonks just nodded and quickly went to a free chair. Harry followed her with his eyes and winked at Ginny again while he was at it.

He looked over to Ron, Fred and George who where arguing with their mother to stay in the kitchen. He shook his head and climbed the stairs up to the hallway where Mrs. Black was still screeching. He sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Lady Black! Please stop with that unnecessary screaming! It's highly inappropriate for a person of your status."

She stopped screaming and threw him a slightly angry look before she pouted and the curtains closed.

"AND I WANT IT TO BE CLEAN BEFORE DINNER!", Harry heard Mrs. Weasley scream and jumped into the air. "ASK HARRY TO HELP YOU!"

His eyes widened when four Weasleys and Hermione came running up the stairs breathing heavily. He groaned inwardly. Couldn't they just stay away from Mrs. Weasley's temper?

Fred and George were already hurrying up the stairs with Ginny on their heels and Ron grabbed his shirt and dragged Harry behind him. He struggled a little bit but then sighed and started a casual conversation with a giggling Hermione.

"You know you are really cute when you giggle like that.", he said as Ron had managed to get him onto the second floor.

Hermione blinked and hit him softly over the head. "Harry! Stop being such a flirt!"

"But 'Mione!", he whined and rubbed his head when Ron finally released him. "I'm just telling the truth! I can't help it that you look like a goddess!"

"What is wrong with you Harry?", she asked in a low whisper as Ron looked at them strangely. "You are acting like a complete moron! Did you hit your head or something?"

Harry pouted. "No… I just can't help it 'Mione. It's my duty to tell the truth about the people I see. Especially when it's you."

"Don't you mean any girl you see?", she asked with narrowed eyes.

He put his hand dramatically over his chest and looked at her with puppy dog eyes. "I'm wounded! Is that really what you think of me?

Hermione rolled her eyes but a small smile played on her lips. Suddenly Harry jumped backwards when a skin coloured string dangled in front of him.

"What the _heck?_"

* * *

**That was it! I hope you liked it. ^_^**

**Dark Phoenix of Slytherin**


	5. A day at the house

**Hi everybody!**

**Thank you very much guys you are really motivating me with your Reviews.**

**Don't forget the ****Poll**** on my profile!!**

**I'm also looking for a **_**beta reader**_**, because as I said before my English may be good but still isn't my first language.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 5**

Harry jumped backwards and looked at the skin colored string slightly open mouthed. He looked up and could see Fred and George, together with Ginny standing one floor above them, snickering as they looked at his face.

"What in the name of devil's snare is _that?_" he asked.

"Come up here and see for yourself," whispered Fred.

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione who were both smiling and shrugged before he went up the stairs, his two friends following. He then realized that Fred, George and Ginny all had one of the strings in their hands and held them to up to their ears. George seemed to be looking through his pockets and took out another one.

"Here, these are Extendable Ears;" he said and gave it to Harry.

He stared at them like they had gone nuts and took it hesitantly. George gave Ron and Hermione one too and then seemed to concentrate intently while holing the string to his ear. Ron followed suit and frowned

Harry looked at Hermione who also stood there and didn't make any attempt to use the 'Extendable Ear'.

"Ah… 'Mione? Care to explain?"

Hermione sighed and dropped her string on Fred's shoulder. "Those _things_ make the listener able to eavesdrop on conversations they _aren't_ supposed to hear." she looked at the others pointedly as she said that last part. "Fred and George came up with them. At first I wanted to listen too, but with Moody in there…"

Harry nodded and took a few steps back from the railing. "So they do this often? Listening to the Order meetings?"

"Yeah," answered Hermione and eyed him questioningly. "I thought that _you_ especially would want to know what's going on."

"Naw…," said Harry and shook his head. "I'm curious that's all. But risking it to be caught by Moody or Mrs. Weasley? No, thank you! And also, when they want us to know what's going on they will let us stay in the kitchen."

Hermione looked at him and smiled softly. "It seems that you have grown up a bit. And not just physically."

"Gee thanks 'Mione. I'm honored," said Harry but smiled nonetheless. He looked at the string he was still holding in his hand and draped it on Fred's shoulder. "I think I can guess what they are talking about anyway. Why else would Snape be here if not for giving his report on Voldemort?"

"It's Snape!" interrupted Ginny quietly. "He's talking about… some known Death Eaters and what they are doing at the moment!"

Hermione looked at Harry astonished. He grinned. "See? What did I just say?"

She shook her head. "You are unbelievable."

"And proud of it!" Harry grinned back. "What was Mrs. Weasley screaming about when you came running from the kitchen? I just heard something about… cleaning?"

"Yes. As you can see the house looks a little bit like the Shrieking Shack and according to Sirius, there are many dark objects that have to be removed. Mrs. Weasley sent us to clean the salon on the second floor."

Harry looked down and smirked. "Oh? And why are we on the third floor then?"

Hermione just rolled her eyes and leaned against the railing. Fred, George, Ron and Ginny still were listening with their Extendable Ears and all wore an expression like they were watching the most interesting movie in the world.

Harry scoffed softly and shot one last smile to Hermione before he went down the stairs again and made his way to the salon. He remembered how it had looked like when Mrs. Malfoy had been here the last time and wrinkled his nose as he saw the damage that had been done in here.

You could no longer see the shiny ebony floor, and the green and silver carpet was hidden under tons of dust. He looked to his left where a big tapestry was hanging and then to the right were some cupboards, glass cabinets and a number of extravagant chairs and a large table stood. He had known that the house would be in bad shape but he hadn't expected it to look like shit. And it really did in his opinion.

He quickly closed the door behind him and took out his wand. With a little flick some of the dust vanished and you could see the wooden floor again. With a second flick the carpet was visible once more. He sighed when he remembered that he couldn't clean the room all at once because the others would arrive here shortly. And he surely didn't want to answer as to how he was able to clean this fast without magic.

He grudgingly put his wand back into its holster and went to the cabinet. Harry looked at several medals and awards that were presented there and also saw an Order of Merlin Third Class. Some very expensive looking goblets were in there as well and Harry could swear that most of them were at least a hundred years old.

He started to open one of the cabinets when suddenly loud banging could be heard from the hallway. Harry quickly conjured a mop and a bucket of water and pretended to be cleaning the floor. The door crashed open and Harry winced and rubbed his ears.

The Weasleys and Hermione were strolling into the room and looked around with disgusted looks on their faces. Only Hermione was looking at the floor with a raised eyebrow and then looked – what a surprise – straight at Harry.

"Why do we have to clean?" Ron angrily wanted to know. "I mean, mum would just need a swish of her wand and everything would be done!"

"Honestly Ronald! A bit of physical activity has never killed anyone," huffed Hermione.

"Yeah, Ronnikins," said Fred mockingly. "You of all people could use it."

Ron's ears turned red and he smacked Fred's shoulder who then promptly tackled him to the floor.

Ginny looked around and Harry grinned slightly when a blush made its way onto her face as she caught his eye.

"But how are we supposed to do this?" she wanted to know and looked at her brothers and Hermione.

Harry casually leaned on the mop in his hands. "How about with dusters and mops? You could use your hands or clothes of course, but that would be a bit awkward, wouldn't it?"

"Ha, ha, Mr. Obvious," said Hermione. "As if I don't know that."

Harry shrugged and flashed her a smile. "I wasn't talking about you 'Mione. I know that you know how to clean something without magic. How could you not? You are the most brilliant girl of your age. But it seems that our favorite redheads don't have a clue."

"I'm going to get the stuff we need," said Ginny quickly and stormed out of the room.

Harry shook his head and looked at Ron who was still wrestling with Fred on the floor. He put the mop back into the bucket and folded his arms.

"I cleaned the floor," he smirked. "You do the rest. Have fun!"

He dashed out of the room before the others could get what he had said and went down the stairs that led to the main hallway.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" was heard from Hermione when she got what he had said.

He grinned and held a finger to his mouth when Mrs. Black's curtains opened. He looked sternly at her and she closed her mouth. He smiled and bowed formally when the curtains closed again.

"So where was this library Mrs. Malfoy spoke of…," he murmured to himself and looked around.

He stopped when he saw a candlestick on the wall that looked different than the others, right next to Mrs. Black's portrait.

"There you are!" he smiled and took a few steps towards it and frowned. "Now something like the Marauders' Map would come in handy…"

He touched the wall in different spots near the candlestick and suddenly found a small hole right under it. Harry looked over his shoulder and took out his wand. It fit into the hole perfectly and a loud clicking noise was heard when he turned it like a key.

He stepped back when a door appeared before him and smirked. "_That_ is something worthy of an 'Indiana Jones' movie."

With one last look over his shoulder he slipped into the room he knew was behind the door and with another clicking noise the door had sealed itself again.

It was totally dark in the room and he murmured a quick '_Lumos_' to change that. What he saw next was exactly what he remembered from Mrs. Malfoy's memories. He stood in a big room that was full of bookshelves stacked with an abundance of papers, books and numerous other things.

He smiled triumphantly and went to one of the bookshelves. He whistled when he saw which books were displayed there and once again the Black family held to its reputation. Every single book and object in this room was classified 'dark' by the Ministry as far as he knew. There were books about Necromancy, Torture, Rituals and the purest of the Dark Arts.

"And they ask why there are dark wizards?" asked Harry loudly. "No wonder with all this things written down."

"Very well observed," said a voice behind Harry and he jumped.

In an instant he had his wand drawn and whirled around to stand face to face with a… ghost?

"Who are you?" he asked baffled and lowered his wand.

The ghost in front of him reminded him strangely of Sirius. He was good looking and had short hair which he guessed was black when he had been alive. He had very aristocratic features and carried himself proudly and confidently. He wore a little old fashioned wizard's robe with expensive clothes underneath.

The ghost smirked and bowed slightly. "My name is Regulus Black."

Harry's eyes widened comically. "Of course! You are Sirius' younger brother!"

The ghost seemed to be taken aback and nodded briskly. "Indeed I am. How do you know about that?"

"Mrs. Malfoy told me that he had a brother," answered Harry and frowned when the ghost's… well body, seemed to stiffen.

"You… know the Malfoys?" Regulus sneered. "And associate with them? Then you must be one of those bigoted idiots that allied themselves with Voldemort as well, I suppose?"

Harry looked at him strangely. "I thought you were the Death Eater here! And yet you accuse me of being one of those bigoted idiots? How could I ally myself with Voldemort? He's wanted to kill me since I was born!"

"Then you are Harry Potter?" asked the ghost of Regulus astonished as his eyes flickered to Harry's forehead.

Harry just nodded and raised his eyebrows questioningly when Regulus seemed to be far away in lala-land all of sudden.

"Someone in there?" Harry asked and waved his hands in front of the ghost's face.

Regulus blinked and cleared his throat. "Well… it's rather surprising to see you in this house. My dear mother must have grown old. But on the other hand you know the Malfoys, so…"

"Your mother is dead. How is it that you don't know that when you are here?" said Harry surprised. "And I was with Draco and his mother for most of the holidays. She and Lucius are divorced now and Draco asked me for help."

Regulus' face brightened. "So Cissy finally woke up, did she? That's good… oh! And I didn't know that my mother is deceased. I'm bonded to this room only and can't leave it. I arranged it myself unintentionally before I died."

"Ah," said Harry. "Um… why exactly are you here? I mean… no offence but I know that you were a Death Eater when you were alive."

Regulus chuckled. "Very good. And do you also know why I'm dead now?"

Harry shook his head but then his eyes widened. "Of course! Mr. Malfoy said that you were killed because you betrayed Voldemort!"

"Exactly," nodded Regulus. "I found out something about him that he didn't want anybody to know. So he ordered his followers to kill me. I was heavily injured and knew that I hadn't much longer to live. But I made it into this house with a valuable object of his and hid it. I came down here and performed a ritual that bonded me to this house, but it went wrong and now I'm only bonded to this hidden library."

"When was that?" asked Harry.

"I was killed in 1984." _(I know it's not like in the canon, where he died before but hey… it's a fanfiction.)_

"What was this object you stole from Voldemort?" Harry wanted to know.

Regulus looked at him and then shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I don't trust you enough yet to give you this information. It's suspicious that you have contact with the Malfoys and I don't know if what you say about Cissy is true."

Harry sighed. "I understand."

Silence filled the room again and Harry saw that the ghost of Regulus seemed to debate something with himself.

"When you've figure out your question, go ahead," urged Harry in a friendly tone.

Regulus looked at him. "Well… I… I would like to know how Sirius is. I know that you are likely not in good terms with him because of your parent's death and the fact that he is in Azkaban, but… is he still alive?"

Harry laughed. "He was innocent to begin with. Peter Pettigrew was my parents' Secret-Keeper and tricked Sirius. He escaped Azkaban two years ago and is still on the run."

"H-he escaped Azkaban?!" choked Regulus with wide eyes. "H-how?"

Harry smirked slightly. "He's an unregistered animagus. A dog to be exact."

Regulus laughed loudly. "That fits! Sirius is the dog star my brother is named after and his animagus form is a dog." He sombered up again. "And you say he is on the run? Is he alright?"

"Yeah," said Harry. "He looks very healthy and seems to be just like he was when he was younger, when I can believe the stories about him and the Marauders. He's here in fact. This house is now the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix."

"Sirius is here? And Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix? Damn… my ancestors must be rolling in their graves!"

Harry chuckled. "Probably. Do you… do you want to see him?"

"Sirius? Well I… I guess so. I want to tell him the truth but… I still need some time."

"Very well," said Harry and looked around the room again. "Does he know of this room?"

Regulus shook his head. "No. Not as far as I know. Mother and father surely didn't tell him. Every member of the Black family is told about this hidden library when they come back from their first year at Hogwarts. Since Sirius was in Gryffindor… no, surely not."

Harry looked at his watch. "Damn… I've already been here for half an hour. I really have to go before somebody comes looking for me."

Regulus grinned. "Sneaked out, didn't you?"

Harry shrugged. "Something like that. I avoided cleaning the house by hand."

"But if I remember correctly, you are only fifteen. Or did the Ministry change the rules about underage magic?"

"A little bit. You are allowed to do magic outside of Hogwarts at sixteen now. And I had some nice trips through time. So I'm that age now," grinned Harry.

Regulus just shook his head smiling and Harry went back to the entrance.

"I'm not telling Sirius about you at the moment, but I will come back sometime," said Harry and opened the door with his wand and went back into the hallway.

Just as the door behind Harry disappeared again the kitchen door burst open and Mrs. Weasley appeared. She stopped when she saw him standing there.

"Oh, Harry dear. I was just coming to get you," she said and he could see that her smile was forced. "_Some_ of the Order members want to talk to you."

"Of course," he said and made his way around her.

When he entered the kitchen all eyes turned to him. He could see that Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were there now as well and he reckoned that they arrived by floo after he had left the kitchen. He also saw that most of the members were gone now and just a part of the Hogwarts staff, the last Marauders and Tonks were still there.

He saw that McGonagall was looking at him with wide eyes and grinned broadly at her before he winked and flopped himself down on a chair next to his godfather. The Professor huffed and looked at Dumbledore.

"Well Harry," began the headmaster. "I would like to know if I can tell those who don't know what you did over the holidays so far."

Harry looked at the other Professors and Tonks and then back to Dumbledore. "Professor, you may as well tell them but with one condition."

"Yes?"

"I want to know what Voldemort is looking for at the Ministry."

Shocked silence met his statement and he knew that he had totally thrown them off guard. Tonks' hair changed into an alarming shade of white just like her face. Sirius and Remus just looked at him and Flitwick and McGonagall were looking at Dumbledore who had gone a little pale. Lastly Harry looked at Snape who looked at him with a raised eyebrow and he raised one in return. He could have sworn a small smirk made its way onto the potions Professor's face, but dismissed it.

"Well… you see Harry… this is nothing that should be discussed at the moment," said Dumbledore uncomfortably.

"Very well then," said Harry coldly. "Then you shall not tell them until I see it fit to do so. You know… I placed a spell on you that makes you unable to tell someone without my permission so don't even try it when I'm out of the room."

"Mr. Potter!" said McGonagall loudly. "You can't just go around and do magic on the people around you! Just let him tell us or tell it yourself! It could be important."

"My apologies Professor," said Harry in the same tone than before. "But I don't see why I have to tell everyone what's going on in my life when you people withhold information from me. You, just like everyone present in this room, know that Voldemort is after me and I need every bit of information concerning him as much as you do."

"He's looking for something he didn't have in the first war.", said Sirius suddenly.

"Sirius!" chided Mrs. Weasley who entered the kitchen just now. "He's too young!"

"Nonsense," scoffed Sirius. "He's right. He has a right to know what's going on."

Mrs. Weasley glared at him. "He is still a child! And-"

"And I have faced Voldemort more times than you could ever hope to," interrupted Harry and gave her a pointed look.

"But I'm responsible for you!" said Mrs. Weasley. "If I don't care for you who else will?"

Sirius stood up and his chair crashed to the floor. "I care! I'm his godfather Molly and therefore he is under my care! You know that!"

"But you are-"

"I'm what?!" spat Sirius angrily. "An insane guy from Azkaban? A reckless idiot? A convicted murderer on the run? Don't you _dare_ bring that up!"

"You aren't fit to care for him," said Mrs. Weasley sternly. "You have your own issues so you don't have the time to care for a child! I was always there for him!"

"YOU-", began Sirius but Harry interrupted him when the glasses on the table burst into thousands of pieces.

Everyone looked at him wide-eyed when he slowly rose to his feet and turned around to face Mrs. Weasley. The temperature in the room suddenly seemed to drop.

"Mrs. Weasley…," he said quietly but with steel in his voice. "Don't even start to finish this argument."

"But I-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Harry seethed. "You don't have the right to decide what I do and for that matter, what someone tells me! Your family took me in and you, like everyone else, treated me like one of your family, and I respected you for that," he glared at her. "But you have just lost some of that respect! How dare you insult Sirius in front of me? Who are you to pass yourself off as my mother?"

"Harry I...," began Mrs. Weasley shocked.

"NO," said Harry who had now entirely lost his cool. "I don't care what you have to say! MY PARENTS ARE DEATH! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?!"

He took a deep breath. "I don't need someone to fuss over me and try to shield me from harm! I need someone who supports me and my decisions. Someone who stands behind me and can give me advise when I need it. Someone like Sirius, or even Remus. I say it again: YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER!"

The room was deadly silent when Harry finished and everybody looked at Mrs. Weasley who looked shell-shocked and seemed to be fighting with herself.

"I… I'm sorry Harry…," she said after a while but didn't look him in the eye. "I… I didn't want to replace your mother. I… it's just…"

Harry sighed, rubbed his head and sat down again. "Mrs. Weasley… I can understand that you want to protect me and I'm sorry for my outburst… but you must understand that I grew up without a family and never had someone who tried to control me - not that it would have ever done any good," he chuckled and the tense atmosphere in the room lessened. "I just don't want you to ever talk to Sirius like that again. It's not his fault that he was in Azkaban. You have to blame Pettigrew for that."

He smiled slightly when Mrs. Weasley nodded after a short while and went to the stove to make lunch.

"So Harry… what Sirius said before…," said Dumbledore as he cleared his throat. "He's right. Voldemort is looking for something he didn't have in the first war."

"Something he didn't have in the first war…," Harry needed some time to clear his thoughts and nodded. "Like a weapon?"

"Yeah…," said Sirius who had also calmed down now. "You could say that. A weapon… that could decide the outcome of his plan."

"What's this weapon?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "I'm sorry Harry, but that's something we won't tell you until you are older."

Harry threw him a look that clearly said. 'I'm sixteen and an adult for Merlin's sake! You know that!'

A small smile played on Dumbledore's lips. "At least we won't tell you while you still attend Hogwarts."

"Are you serious?" asked Harry disbelieving.

"No, that's me!" quipped his godfather and Remus hit him over the head.

Harry ignored him. "You won't tell me for three years? What if Voldemort is able to gain access to this… weapon? What if he uses it against us?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "I'm sorry but this is all you will get for now."

Harry ruffled his hair in defeat and leaned back in his chair. "Very well. You may tell them where I was and what I did but not for how long."

Dumbledore nodded and told the other people in the room where Harry had been staying. McGonagall sometimes threw him disbelieving looks and so did Tonks and Flitwick. Snape on the other hand smirked slightly and Harry stood up to stand next to him in the shadows.

"Aren't you excited about the re-sorting, Sir?" he asked him.

Snape looked sternly at him. "I must say that was… a very Slytherin move of you before… but still. I doubt that you and your foolish Gryffindor bravery would end up in my house Mr. Potter."

Harry shrugged. "Not that I really care. Hogwarts is Hogwarts. It's not really important which house you are in. I just bet that the press will make my life a living hell if I end up in another house than Gryffindor."

"Probably," answered Snape when Dumbledore finished his explanation.

"Mr. Potter?" asked McGonagall. "Did I hear right, you want to change classes?"

Harry left the shadows and nodded. "I want to drop Divination. That subject is just utter rubbish and I'm tired of Trelawney predicting my death every five minutes."

She snorted. "Very well then. I will speak to Bathsheba and Septima. You will probably have to do a test to see if you are fit to be in their classes this year."

"Thanks Professor," said Harry and flashed her a bright smile.

"Now that that is settled," stated Dumbledore. "Sirius I would like you to go meet Narcissa Malfoy in the next few days and ask her if she wants to join the Order."

Sirius nodded. "I wanted to go anyways, even if just to restore her status as a Black."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled again over his half moon spectacles and he looked at Harry. "I understand that you learned Occlumency and were able to throw me out of your mind, but are your shields steady?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Professor you have seen my form. You know as well as I do that nothing can shatter the shields of that creature."

Professor McGonagall's head snapped in his direction and he could have sworn that he heard a crack in her neck. "Form? Mr. Potter don't tell me that you are an animagus, please!"

Harry smirked. "Indeed I am Professor."

She sighed pitifully and rested her head in her hands. "We're doomed…"

"Now now Minerva!" said Dumbledore and soothingly rubbed her back while the last Marauders chuckled. "I'm sure you know that James was an animagus too and did no harm."

"But that's the problem!" the Professor countered. "_He_ was an animagus and the biggest troublemaker I ever met!"

"Hey!" interrupted Sirius pouting. "What about me?"

"And the Weasley twins?" quipped Harry.

McGonagall didn't answer, just buried her head in her hands again. Tonks chuckled and Harry looked over at her. He had totally forgotten that she was there.

"Tell me Tonks… how old are you anyway?"

Tonks blushed. "I'm twenty now and fresh out of the Auror Academy."

"So you're an Auror?" Harry asked surprised.

Tonks nodded. "Yeah. But I nearly failed one of the tests. I can be dead clumsy at times and I'm not very good at stealth. But I countered that with transfiguration."

"So you're good in that subject?"

"Jep," Tonks smiled. "I'm a Metamorphmagus so I can change my appearance at will. That's what saved me from failing."

"Yeah… I saw that when your hair changed color," said Harry and unbeknownst to the others, changed a small strand of his jet-black hair to red for only her to see.

Her eyes widened and then she smiled at him. Harry didn't listen to the other people in the room any longer, but felt Sirius' and Remus' eyes on him.

"So… wait a moment! You were at Hogwarts!" said Harry suddenly.

Tonks looked at him oddly. "Of course I was. Every wizard or witch in Britain went to Hogwarts at some time."

Harry shook his head. "No. You were there when I started school!"

"Yeah!" answered Tonks grinning. "And you were one ugly little boy, let me tell you. I was in fifth year then."

Harry grinned as well. "So, you were that damn hot Ravenclaw girl back then! I always wondered who that was." Tonks blushed and he smirked. "Well, I was ugly then, what am I now?"

Tonks blush deepened and her hair changed into a deep red before she started to sputter some incoherent words.

"That was a good!" laughed Sirius and Remus chuckled.

"What can I say," grinned Harry. "I'm the best!"

"Jerk!" said Tonks and started to sputter again when Harry threw a kiss in her direction.

Suddenly he heard a gasp and looked at Snape who was clutching his right arm in pain.

"He's calling," the Professor just said and gritted his teeth. "Excuse me."

Dumbledore nodded and Snape stormed out of the kitchen and everyone heard the front door closing upstairs.

Harry looked at the others and raised his eyebrows. "When is somebody going to tell me officially that Snape is a spy for the Order and has the Dark Mark?"

The people in the room just dropped their jaws.

* * *

**So that was the fifth chapter. I hope you liked it!**

**Review and tell me your opinion!**

**Dark Phoenix of Slytherin**


	6. Double Trouble

**Hey!**

**How's it going?**

**Thank you again for the reviews. As you can see I update pretty fast when I get motivated, even if it's just one word.**

**To ****wejx89:**** As you can see this is under Harry/Hermione.**

**Don't forget the Poll.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 6**

Harry had been staying at Grimmauld Place for a little over two weeks now and he couldn't say that it was boring. Oh, surely not. With Sirius, Remus and the twins in the house, that was absolutely not possible. He remembered very well why this was the case...

_Flashback_

"_Harry…," said Fred quietly when they were going through the cabinets in the salon after the rest of the room had been cleaned spotless. "George and I wanted to thank you again. You know… for the money you gave us."_

_Harry grinned and looked to see if Mrs. Weasley was somewhere near them, but she was looking at the curtains on the other side of the room. "I hope you put it to good use?"_

_Now George's head popped up beside his twin. "Of course! We have already started to set up some things we want to test this year at Hogwarts."_

"_Well then, I hope you do something worthy of your reputation," smirked Harry who looked disgusted at the small rat's skeleton he had fished out from under the cabinet._

"_Hell yeah!" they chorused. "We'll do something worthy of the Marauders!"_

_Sirius entered the room and looked over Harry's shoulder at the rat's skeleton. "What did Mr. Padfoot hear Mr. Shadow? Did someone mention the Marauders?"_

_Harry looked up. "Why Mr. Padfoot, Mr. Shadow thinks you are right. These two redheads said something about us I believe." _

"_Then Mr. Padfoot thinks he may have to warn Mr. Moony. Just in case."_

"_Mr. Shadow thinks that this may be a good idea Mr. Padfoot," answered Harry and looked at the twins who were both gaping at him and Sirius._

_Sirius raised an eyebrow when they began to tremble. Harry smirked at what happened next._

"_We are not worthy!" they screamed and threw themselves on the floor at Sirius' feet._

"_Oh great Prankster and Marauder! Please…"_

"… _teach us your ways of mischief!"_

_Sirius chuckled with a dangerous glint in his eyes. "Ohh… that I can do…"_

_End Flashback_

That had been three days ago and Harry could swear that the house had never been this colorful before. After the twins had found out that they were living with two of the original Marauders and one new Marauder, they had asked for a prank war.

And a war is what they got.

Harry had decided to only observe the first day, but on the second day, after being on the receiving end of one of the twins' pranks; having to spend the entire day with a lion's tail and dog ears; he had lost his temper.

Together with Sirius and Remus, he had planned his prank to get back at them, and the twins would surely never forget it. That's because they were still running around with green skin with a toy snake draped around their necks. Harry had made sure that it would last at least a week. Their screams had echoed throughout the whole house when they woke that morning to find themselves in an exact replica of the Slytherin common room at Hogwarts.

Harry chuckled and stroked Hedwig who was sitting on his shoulder and looking at him.

At the moment he was busy reading a letter that he had received from Draco after breakfast.

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you? I'm fine at the moment and I can tell you that mother was overjoyed when she received a letter from Sirius telling her that he would like to meet with her._

_I hope you will be accompanying him; maybe you can also pick up Fleur then. She told me that she starts working at Gringotts the day after tomorrow._

_How are the weasels faring? Oops… sorry, I mean Weasleys of course. And Granger for that matter?_

_Mother said that you had been in the hidden Black library. Is there anything useful in there?_

_Well I hope I see you soon, and by the way… did you find out how to flash? I'm already able to transport myself in my form._

_D._

Harry groaned when he read the last line and hung his head in disappointment. He had been trying to get flashing down since he had perfected his animagus transformation, but still couldn't get it. He hadn't thought that it would be this hard after how easily he had learned how to apparate.

It irked him to no end that he was able to apparate but couldn't use it when he wanted to. Sure, he had apparated in France, but there were totally different rules there regarding such things. That he wasn't able to do it here was something the British Ministry had made sure of. You needed to have a license because illegal apparation was recorded immediately. So he had been ecstatic when he found out that he could change into a Phoenix, but even then he had to adjust to his new body. He remembered that it had taken him a whole day just to jump around like a crazed rabbit instead of flying.

He sighed and left his room after sending Draco a quick reply, telling him that he would ask if he could accompany Sirius when he went.

He carefully stepped over a string that was in front of his door and jumped over the first stair that shimmered a bit when you took a closer look at it. He smirked when he heard a pair of disappointed groans from upstairs and looked up to see two mops of red hair disappearing behind the railing.

"Well… time to visit Regulus again and get his answer," said Harry to himself as he made his way down the stairs.

He quickly went down the hallway and opened the hidden door. The next instant he was in the room and looked around, but didn't see anybody.

"Mr. Black? Regulus?" he asked.

The ghost came floating through the bookshelves and smiled slightly at him. "I thought you wouldn't show up again," he greeted Harry.

Harry shrugged. "You said you needed time to think about your answer regarding Sirius and I didn't want to disturb your musings."

"How very nice of you Mr. Potter," Regulus drawled sarcastically. "Have you any idea how boring it is to be a ghost bonded to a single room?"

"Yeah, I can imagine," replied Harry smirking. "I'm always very polite, so well… sorry. And it's Harry, okay? Mr. Potter was my father."

"Only if you never, ever in your life call me 'Mr. Black' again… it reminds me too much of school," shuddered Regulus and Harry chuckled.

"Will do. And? What's your answer?"

"I…," Regulus hesitated. "I want to meet him."

Harry nodded. "I'll tell him. But you might have to wait a few days. At the moment every member of the house is totally engrossed in turning this place into a hospital."

"A hospital?" asked Regulus baffled.

Harry nodded. "Jup. Firstly, the hallway and the second floor are totally spotless and nearly every cabinet and every cupboard has been looked trough already. Secondly, two members of the Order were injured when they got here and had to be treated here. So now it's a hospital."

"What did you do with the stuff that was in the cabinets?" asked Regulus who seemed to be uncomfortable.

Harry shrugged. "We threw it away. But we aren't finished in the salon yet. There are still two cabinets we have to go through."

Regulus nodded and really seemed to be on the edge. "I have to talk to my brother at the earliest opportunity."

"That can be arranged," a familiar voice behind Harry said coldly.

Harry turned around. "S-Sirius? How were you able to get in?"

"I could ask you the same thing Harry," his godfather said in an unusually stern voice and glared at Regulus. "I thought I'd gone nuts when you opened a secret door next to my dear mother's picture."

Harry cursed quietly under his breath. He hadn't checked to see if anybody had been watching him when he entered the hidden library. But he thanked god that it hadn't been someone else.

"Sirius," said Regulus quietly. "You haven't changed a bit brother."

"Neither have you," sneered Sirius sarcastically. It was an odd expression on his usually cheerful face. "But you are dead. How could you little _brother?_"

Regulus sighed and Harry looked back and forth between the two Black brothers when Sirius suddenly looked at him in anger.

"What business have you got with _him?_" he spat and pointed a finger at Regulus. "I told you when we were in front of the family tapestry yesterday that he was a Death Eater, didn't I? And now I find you chatting with him in a hidden library with books no one should ever be allowed to read!"

Harry held his hands up. "I met him even before that! The second day I was in the house I went into this room. I got the information from Mrs. Malfoy's memories. Regulus suddenly popped up and I talked to him for a little while." He sighed when he saw Sirius' glare directed at him now and not at his dead brother.

"I knew he was a Death Eater before, so don't start with that please."

"Harry…," said Sirius quietly. "What am I supposed to think about you now? First you disappear for four weeks and turn up with a story about the Malfoys being 'light' and now you are chatting with a Death Eater in a library for the dark arts."

Now it was Harry's turn to glare. "Do you mean you don't believe me?! You wrote to Mrs. Malfoy yourself! You know that it's true that I was at their manor in France!"

"You could have made up that story about her changing sides," said Sirius and his eyes hardened. "In order to give them a valuable information source about the measures being taken against their master. To get information from the light side and give it to Voldemort."

"YOU THINK I WOULD BETRAY MY FRIENDS TO VOLDEMORT?!" Harry screamed and whipped out his wand in rage. "YOU REALLY THINK SO?!"

Sirius took a step back and took out his own wand. "In times like these, anything is possible," he said but his voice was quivering slightly. "He could have offered you something you couldn't refuse and…"

"Stop this Sirius!" interrupted Regulus loudly when Harry began to tremble in anger and clenched his wand so hard that his knuckles turned white.

"Offered me something I couldn't refuse?" repeated Harry, his voice as cold as ice as he looked at the floor. "Yeah… he could have done that. Do you know what I never would refuse in my life?"

Sirius said nothing but looked at Harry in panic when the air around them grew suddenly cold.

"TELL ME!" bellowed Harry and red sparks shoot out of his wand.

"I-I don't know," answered Sirius quietly.

"I would join Voldemort in an instant if he could offer me something I would never refuse," whispered Harry and Sirius looked mortified. "Have I ever told you about the Mirror of Erised?"

Sirius shook his head trembling and held his wand a little higher.

"That mirror shows you your deepest desire. It shows you a wish that comes deep from within your heart. Your greatest and deepest wish. Do you know what I saw in the mirror? Do you know which offer I would never refuse?"

He didn't wait for an answer. "I saw something I would _never_ say 'no' to if somebody offered it to me. Not even if I had to join Voldemort to gain it. Any idea? No?"

"Harry… don't tell me that you really joined him to get your wish!" pleaded Sirius desperately and Regulus just sighed.

Harry broke out laughing, but it was a cold and empty laugh. "I'll tell you what I saw in this mirror," he threw him an icy cold look. "I saw my parents… alive and well. Smiling at me, laughing and caring for me…"

Sirius stood there petrified. "Harry I…"

"I'm not Peter Pettigrew," he interrupted calmly, but there was steel in his voice. "I would _never_ betray my friends to the one who killed my parents. I would rather die than tell him anything. _You_ of all people should know that _Black!_"

Sirius flinched and his wand fell onto the carpeted floor with a loud 'thud' as he buried his face in his hands.

"Very insightful Sirius," said Regulus drily. "Really well done."

"Shut up!" he snapped. "This is all your fault!"

"No, it's _not!_" Harry threw in. "Regulus may have been a Death Eater, but he was killed because he _betrayed _Voldemort you damn mutt! He sacrificed his life just like my parents to get valuable information from Voldemort."

"You… you are right Harry. Please… please can you forgive me?" begged Sirius and sunk down on his knees. "I… I don't know what came over me… I… when I saw you here with Regulus I felt betrayed. I was afraid that I would lose you too. I was afraid you would do it just like Pettigrew and betray Remus and I… and everyone else for that matter. Please… forgive me!"

Harry sighed and leaned heavily against one of the bookshelves. "Sirius… you are the only family I have left… please don't destroy our relationship because of something like that. I can forgive you, but I will need time to forget what you said." He was silent as Sirius nodded. "It hurt you know? It really hurt that you would think I would change sides and go to Voldemort…"

"Damn!" said Regulus and shook his head. "You really haven't changed one bit Siri. You always act before you think. You really need to work on your social skills!"

"Is it true?" asked Sirius ignoring his jab. "Did you really betray Voldemort?"

Regulus sighed. "Aye… that I did. It wasn't one of my brightest ideas to join him in the first place."

Harry snorted and Regulus threw him a pointed look which he ignored.

Sirius grabbed his wand and stood up again. "Why should I believe you? There is no evidence that you weren't one of his followers."

"I… this isn't something I want to reveal in front of Mr. P- Harry," said Regulus quietly and Harry frowned angrily.

"Well…," said Sirius uncomfortably and looked at Harry. "I think it would be the best if he stays to listen…"

Regulus shook his head with finality. "No."

Harry looked at the younger Black and nodded briskly. "Very well. I will take my leave. I'll see you at lunch then Sirius."

His godfather nodded and Harry left the room. He looked at his watch and sighed. It was nearly time for lunch, but he wasn't really hungry at the moment. He thought back to the words that Sirius had said to him, and anger followed by guilt, overcame him.

He stormed up the stairs and opened and closed the door to his room with a loud bang that rang throughout the whole house. He let out a scream of frustration and punched the wall so that it cracked slightly. He tiredly leaned his head against his arms and sighed.

"Damn it all to hell!!!" he cursed. "What's wrong with me and the people around me?!"

"Er… Harry? Mate?" he heard the voice of Ron. "What's wrong with you? Did something happen?"

Harry whirled around, his eyes wide as he saw Ron and Hermione sitting on his bed looking at him. They both had concerned looks on their faces.

"What are you doing in my room?" he snapped more rudely then he had intended to.

"We… we were waiting for you," said Hermione. "We wanted to talk to you."

Harry rubbed his head. "About what? Couldn't it wait until lunch?"

"Well…," said Ron and squirmed uncomfortably. "About you actually… you've changed mate. And I mean it."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I thought we already covered that on my first day here?"

"Yeah… but I mean… like when you think no one is watching you for example," Ron said quickly and Harry narrowed his eyes. "Or when you are around Dumbledore or my mum and even Snape for that matter. You behave like someone… well… you often behave like Malfoy."

"What's your point?" asked Harry, already tired of this conversation.

"Harry. We're just concerned, that's all," said Hermione in an attempt to sooth him. "You're able to handle Mrs. Black like she is an old friend and some of those books you've got here in your room are about more than just dark magic."

"I'll ask you again," said Harry calmly. "What's your point? Have you been waiting for me just to tell me that you believe I'm turning dark? That I'm changing into a pure-blood idiot like those jerks that believe themselves superior to everyone else?"

"Yeah!" blurted Ron and Hermione's eyes widened. "You…"

"Shut up weasel!" sneered Harry and looked at him coldly. "I'm a half-blood myself you idiot!"

"See what I mean?!" asked Ron angrily. "He already talks like a junior Death Eater!"

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded him. "Are you insane?! How can you even think something like that? We just wanted to talk to him about it, and now you are accusing him of being a Death Eater?"

Harry just stood there unmoving; his arms crossed tightly as he glared at Ron.

The redhead stood up. "He doesn't tell us anything anymore! He is treating us like air most of the time! What am I supposed to think?"

"It might be that he is just annoyed at your childish behavior!" Hermione countered and looked at Harry. "Since he's been here, he has never ignored me."

"I want an answer now mate," said Ron who turned to him. "Are you planning something against us?" Suddenly he took a letter out of his pocket and held it in front of him. "What's this letter about? Is this one of your new Death Eater friends?"

Harry's eyes flashed dangerously and he took the letter out of Ron's hands. It must have arrived shortly after he had left for the hidden library. He carefully read it.

_My dear Harry,_

_I'm concerned about our special connection. You know exactly what I mean. _

_But you also know that those foolish muggles and mudblood-lovers would never stand a chance against us._

_So I'm asking you now, and I'm asking you just this once. Join me!_

_Come and stand by my side. Be my equal just like it should be. I know that I didn't make a very good first… well… second impression on you, but we have so much in common._

_Yes… we both were dumped like trash on some muggles and had to take up with this scum for years. We both grew up without parents and we both are half-bloods._

_And for both of us, one person is responsible for our miserable life. This person is Albus Dumbledore. So I ask you to join me and take revenge on that old fool._

_Consider your answer and send a reply within the next week. I'm waiting for you._

_Tom Marvolo Riddle._

Harry's eyes had widened further with every line, but when he read the name that was signed on the bottom of the letter, he gasped. This couldn't be, could it? Voldemort was writing him a letter? He was writing him a letter and wanted him to join him? Not just that, but he signed it with his real name and didn't deny the fact that he was a half-blood!

"And?" asked Ron angrily. "What have you to say for yourself? This is obviously from a Death Eater!"

Harry's thoughts raced. Didn't Ron know who Tom Riddle was? Had he already forgotten their second year when they had rescued his little sister Ginny from him?

But his eyes grew cold when he looked at his best friend. "I don't have to answer your foolish questions. I don't know what this letter is about."

"Fine!" spat Ron and tried to storm off, but Harry held out his hand and stopped him.

"Listen Ron! And listen well!" he said quietly. "I don't want you to _ever_ look through my stuff again. Is that clear? What letters I get and what things I posses are none of your concern. If you value our friendship - and I tell you that I do - then you won't do this again. Is that clear?"

Ron glared at him but nodded before he stormed out of the room. He looked at Hermione from the corner of his eye.

"Harry… I swear I didn't know that he would say such silly things!"

He sat down on the bed next to her and sighed heavily. "It's exactly like last year when my name came out of the goblet. I don't know what's going on these days... I know that I have changed, but how is it that I end up arguing with everyone?"

"Yes," said Hermione quietly. "You have changed. But still… why did you punch the wall when you first came in the room?"

"I had an argument with Sirius before," he answered. "I seem to be getting into them a lot at the moment as you can see."

"I'm just happy that I'm not at the receiving end of your ward," said Hermione slightly smiling. "You are scary when you are angry."

Harry chuckled. "I could never be angry at you Mione. You never give me a reason to even try it."

"And what about third year?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. "I remember that you didn't talk to me for a month because of a stupid broomstick!"

"I was an immature git back then," he said and flashed her a smile. "No… really. About your concern… I would love to tell you what's going on, but I need time. I need to make sure that the people I tell the truth will accept it."

"I understand," said Hermione and looked at him as she stretched her limbs. "At the moment you are just an enigma to me…"

Harry didn't say anything because he was enchanted by her elegant movements and his eyes wandered lower to where long brown curls that reached her mid-back accented her curves. She snapped her fingers and he looked up again, smiling sheepishly.

"What am I going to do with you Harry James Potter," said Hermione sighing.

"Give me a kiss?" he suggested grinning and dodged a pillow aimed at his head.

"Idiot!" Hermione scoffed.

"Love you too Mione," he replied sarcastically.

Hermione threw a mild glare in his direction and he tried to hide behind his bed but lost his balance.

Hermione yelled in surprise when he landed painfully on top of her and she grimaced slightly under his weight.

"Get off of me!" said Hermione sternly as she struggled to be free.

"Hermione…," whispered Harry, and she stopped struggling and looked at him questioningly.

He steadied himself on his elbows and adjusted his legs so that Hermione could freely move and stand up if she wanted to.

"I…," his eyes traveled down to her lips and back to her chocolate brown orbs. "I meant what I said…"

"Harry… you…," started Hermione but Harry silenced her with his finger.

"No Hermione… please don't."

She looked at him and her eyes softened as a blush made its way to her face. Harry's finger trailed down her face and slipped into the soft brown curls at her nape. Hermione still looked at him unmoving and suddenly he felt a hand on his back. He looked at Hermione's face again and could see that she had a slight green shimmer in her eyes that he hadn't seen before. But on the other hand, he had never been this close to her face before.

"Please…," whispered Harry and looked deep into her eyes for any signs of anger or fright. "Kiss me. Just this once…"

He leaned down to her and when she made no attempt to move away, their lips softly met. Harry gently nibbled at her bottom lip and she opened her mouth ever so slightly… inviting him to continue. He smiled against her mouth and deepened the kiss. His hands glided through her hair and gently over her face. He felt her hands trailing up his spinal cord and resting in his wild mop of hair.

After nearly a minute he broke the kiss and drew back to look at her.

"I can't believe it…," Hermione said with a flushed face, breathing heavily and looking at him wide eyed. "I just kissed you!"

Harry chuckled softly. "Well yes. I believe you did Mione."

"I… I'm sorry!" she stammered and her face turned the shade of a tomato. "By Merlin… what have I done?"

"I liked it…," said Harry and caressed her face. "Quite a lot actually."

Hermione looked at his lips and then into his eyes. "I… I really liked it too. But Harry we… I mean… you are my best friend!"

He sighed quietly. "I don't know when it happened Mione… but somehow you became more than a best friend to me… I think it started during the first task of the tournament. And then when I saw you at the Yule Ball… I know it's not right but..."

"Harry?" Hermione asked quietly, hesitantly. "Can you… can you kiss me again?"

"With pleasure!" answered Harry and leaned down again.

Suddenly the door burst open and he heard a loud gasp. He whipped his head around and so did Hermione.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN IS GOING ON HERE?!"

* * *

**I know… I'm evil. I'm leaving you with a cliffie.**

**But seriously, I'm Sirius here. I think you can guess who entered the room, can't you?**

**Don't forget the reviews!!!**

**Dark Phoenix of Slytherin**


	7. Decisions

**Hello!**

**Thanks for the reviews (I hope this is going to be a sentence I have to write before every chapter)**

**I'm astonished and honored as well that every one of you keeps reading.**

**About the Poll: I left it open for two more days and after that I will place the results in a chapter. So vote now or it's too late!"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

Chapter 7**

Harry and Hermione stared wide-eyed at a fuming Mrs. Weasley who stood in the doorway and had an expression of shock and anger on her face. Her entrance was all but ruined by the fact that she was covered in white paint from head to toe.

Hermione had her mouth slightly open at the sight and Harry guessed that the twins had once again installed a trap in front of his room.

Harry resisted the urge to smirk when he saw Remus lurking behind her and grinning at him like a cat that had caught the canary.

"WELL?" demanded Mrs. Weasley angrily, her hands on her hips.

"What is it to you?" Harry asked rudely. "I hope you haven't already forgotten what I told you on my first day here."

"I… that… YOU!" she sputtered helplessly and Harry looked at Hermione who was still slightly wide-eyed but a small smile crept its way onto her face. "What are you doing here?"

"Molly, I believe those two didn't want to be disturbed," said Remus who winked at them.

Hermione blushed and Harry decided to change his position. He stood up but his hand still rested on Hermione's shoulder as he looked at Mrs. Weasley. She looked back at him and then sighed.

"Very well, like you said… I won't tell you what to do…"

"That will be an improvement," answered Harry dryly.

"But I don't want you two children to be… snogging on every occasion you get. Is that clear?"

Harry seemed to be thinking hard and Hermione, who seemed to have found her voice again, whacked him softly on the head. "Sorry Mrs. Weasley. We won't do that."

Harry pouted when Mrs. Weasley stormed out of the room and rubbed his head before he looked to Remus.

"Why did you two storm into the room anyway?" he asked.

Remus shrugged. "Lunch is ready. I wanted to get Padfoot but I can't find him. And also… what did you do to Ron? He was seething when he arrived in the kitchen!"

Harry snorted and crossed his arms. "If he can't accept that I'm not the same naïve and immature boy I was six weeks ago then I can't help him."

"Don't you think it would be best if you told your friends?" asked Remus and Hermione looked at him curiously.

He shook his head. "No… I already told Hermione that I want to be sure that they accept the truth before I tell them. I think you can understand that."

Remus nodded. "That I do."

They stood in uncomfortable silence and Harry turned to Hermione. "Can you go on ahead to the kitchen? I have to ask Remus something in private."

Hermione nodded hesitantly and he gave her a small kiss on the lips when she stood up. She gave him a quick hug in return.

When she reached the door she looked at him. "We have to talk about this… you know?"

He nodded and she smiled before she closed the door leaving him alone with Remus.

The Marauder looked at him in concern when Harry's expression darkened. "What is it cub?"

Harry grabbed the letter that had been lying on the floor and showed it to him silently. Just as his did, Remus' eyes widened with every line and he went deathly pale when he saw the name.

"This… can't be…," he whispered and looked at him with wide eyes. "He… he wants you to join him?"

Harry nodded briskly. "I think he must be growing old if he thinks I would say yes."

"I think… I think it's best if you stay after lunch," said Remus and handed the letter back to him. "We have to speak to Albus about that."

"No," said Harry.

"What?"

Harry shook his head. "I won't tell Dumbledore. He doesn't tell me anything important, so I won't tell him about the letter. It won't make a difference anyway."

"But Harry, we're talking about Voldemort here!" said Remus frowning.

"Do you think I don't know that Moony?" asked Harry and took his wand out. "Swear me a wizard's oath that you won't tell Dumbledore."

Remus hesitated but then took out his own wand. "I, Remus John Lupin, hereby swear by my magic that I won't reveal anything what Harry James Potter has told and shown me."

Harry nodded. "I, Harry James Potter, accept the oath with exception of Sirius Orion Black, who may be told about it."

A spike of magic lit the room and vanished into the tips of their wands.

"You can tell Sirius… I don't want to keep too many secrets from him. He… he won't like it after what Pettigrew did."

Remus smiled slightly. "You are right cub. Let's go and have lunch."

Harry just nodded and followed Remus down into the kitchen. Every member of the Weasley family was already there, with the exception of Bill, Charlie and Percy, and he saw that Mr. Weasley was finally there too.

He had last seen him for a short time a week ago, when he came back from working at the Ministry. He looked at the redheads and saw that they all looked very somber and had angry expressions and that Mrs. Weasley was crying while Mr. Weasley patted her comfortingly on the back.

"Um…," was all Harry could say before joining Hermione at the table but not before giving Ron, who sat next to her on the other side, a cold look. "What's going on here?"

She shrugged her shoulders helplessly. "I don't really know. But I think it has something to do with Percy."

"That git said he doesn't want anything to do with us!" spat Ron angrily.

Harry just raised his eyebrows and looked at Ginny who was sitting next to her mother. She sighed and decided to elaborate.

"He wrote a letter to dad today at work and said that he wouldn't associate with us any longer because we believe that 'rubbish' Dumbledore and you told us about You-Know-Who."

"Does that idiot have a death wish?" asked Harry in disbelief. "I always knew that he was dense… but is he _that_ stupid?"

Hermione sighed and Ron glared at his plate. After nearly ten minutes in which they sat quietly Mrs. Weasley's sobs finally subsided and she swished her wand, sniffling. Harry didn't react when the food was served, he was thinking about the letter he had gotten from Voldemort.

Somehow he knew that this was a trap aimed at both sides. If he refused, Voldemort would target his friends. If he said yes, then Voldemort would surely kill him and _then_ target his friends. He heard the door open and close many times, but was still too engrossed in his musings to give it much notice.

"Aren't you hungry?" Harry heard the familiar voice of his godfather.

He shook his head but didn't look at Sirius. "No… not really. My appetite is ruined for today."

Sirius sighed and grabbed a small sandwich. "I'm really sorry pup… I didn't mean what I said in the library. I was being stupid and… I talked with Regulus… as I said before; I really hope you can forgive me."

Harry looked at him. "I already told you that I forgive you. Listen… I've just got so much in my head and I can understand that I'm not the friendliest of all people at the moment." He looked at his empty plate and added quietly. "Maybe you have a point. Even Ron accused me of being a Death Eater…"

"What nonsense," threw in Remus, who wasn't aware of the argument the two other Marauders had before. "He sure knows how to piss someone off."

Sirius looked at his sandwich with a guilty expression while chewing and Harry burst out laughing.

"Sorry," he said when Remus and Sirius looked at him like he was crazy. "Padfoot you just looked like you were caught with your hand in the cookie jar."

Sirius grinned slightly and ruffled his already messed up hair. "I can't help it. But I'm glad our argument hasn't changed anything."

Harry nodded and ignored Remus' questioning gaze when he looked at him. "You can tell him what I showed you before."

The werewolf nodded and Harry looked over at Hermione who was telling Ron not to eat like a pig.

"Honestly Ron!" she scoffed. "That is just disgusting! Can't you eat like a normal human being?"

Ron looked up at her with a full mouth and shrugged. "Well... 'orry tha' I'm hug'y."

Hermione wrinkled her nose and Harry grinned. "Let him be Mione. He never learns. How many times have you already reprimanded him?"

She sighed and then looked him straight in the eye. "About before... can we talk about it?"

Harry shrugged. "Sure."

She seemed to struggle with her words. "You know Harry... I really like you. I mean I really, _really_ like you."

He raised his eyebrows but took her hand to encourage her.

"You know... I changed my perspective about you when we rescued Sirius in third year," she said quietly. "But... I didn't want to destroy our friendship because of that... I assumed that you would never like me back..."

Harry raised her hand to his lips and placed a small kiss on it. "Hermione... I already told you that I was a dense idiot back then. I don't think I even realized what I had missed until you came down the stairs at the Yule Ball. You looked so beautiful... nothing can describe what I felt at that moment."

Hermione sniffed and looked at the floor.

"Come on... look at me," said Harry softly and her head snapped up. "You are the most beautiful girl that I have ever seen in my life, you know that?"

Hermione sighed. "But I'm just a bushy haired know-it-all! I can't rival someone as good looking as Lavender or even Parvati. And I'm not nearly as pretty as Cho Chang."

Harry grabbed one of her soft curls. "I don't see anything bushy here," he smiled and held her hair up to her eyes. "And Parvati and Lavender hide themselves under tons of makeup. That's not beautiful, that's disgusting! As for Cho Chang, where did you get the idea that she is prettier than you?"

She shrugged. "You have a crush on her, don't you?"

"That was over long ago," said Harry. He was right. It had been over a year for him since he had fawned all over the Chinese girl and now he didn't even know what he had seen in her. "Have you ever looked in the mirror these last few weeks?"

Hermione blushed and then sighed. "Harry... I really like you, but... what if this doesn't work out? I don't want to lose you..."

"Do you think that this won't work?" asked Harry and wiped away some tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. "I think it will work. We just have to give it a try."

She nodded slowly and then smiled at him. "Let's give it a try."

"Well then, let's make this official," said Harry smiling as he looked her in the eye. "Hermione Jean Granger, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Hermione nodded. "I would love to be your girlfriend Harry James Potter."

Harry beamed at her and leaned forward to give her a long and tender kiss. He heard some whistles from the twins and Sirius and some chuckles from Remus and Mr. Weasley. When they separated again he saw Ron glaring daggers at him and raised an eyebrow while Hermione leaned her head on his shoulder.

"What?"

"Have you started snogging every girl you see now or what?" he spat.

"Ron, what the hell's wrong with you today?" asked Harry as Hermione frowned angrily.

"Nothing's wrong with me... it's just... you have changed so much and now you're snogging Hermione!" he said and slammed his fist down on the table.

"Ron. Listen to me. I may have changed, but that's because I have done some growing up over time. It can't just always be the same. Times change and so do people. We can't just suddenly stop growing and behave like eleven year olds for the rest of our lives," answered Harry.

"And what's it to you that Harry and I have decided to start a relationship?" asked Hermione, giving him a pointed look.

"But…," said Ron but was interrupted.

"Oh Ronald! Grow up damn it!" huffed Hermione.

Harry chuckled because it was very rare to hear Hermione swear. He smiled when the fact that she was his girlfriend washed over him and leaned back on his chair.

Suddenly the fireplace flared and Snape appeared in the kitchen. He wrinkled his nose in distaste when he saw that they were still eating lunch and just then Harry realized that several Order members were already present.

Tonks was there, as well as the black man whose name was Kingsley Shaklebolt. The small wizard with the silk hat Sturgis Podmore, Hestia Jones, and Neville's grandmother Augusta Longbottom were also present. The only ones missing from the inner circle of the Order were Moody, McGonagall and Dumbledore.

Harry didn't bother to even try and eat something, so he gave Hermione a quick kiss on the nose - which earned him another glare from Ron - stood up and went to Professor Snape who was slightly hidden in the shadows near the door.

"What do you want Potter?" he sneered when Harry approached him.

"Sorry for disturbing you, but I have a question," answered Harry in a relaxed tone, and Snape raised an eyebrow for him to continue.

"Has Voldemort said anything about new recruits or any plans to bring someone we all know over to his side?"

Snape glared at him. "How am I supposed to know that Potter? Ask Professor Dumbledore for information. The things in the Order are secret and I don't know anything about the Dark Lord's activities."

"Cut the crap Professor," said Harry and rolled his eyes when Snape's glare intensified. "I know that you are a spy for the Order and have the Dark Mark."

Snape automatically grabbed his right arm and looked at him. "How?"

"I was with Narcissa Malfoy, remember? She told me every name of known and hidden Death Eaters."

The Potions Professor nodded slowly. "What brought on your question?"

Harry looked at him. "Can I trust you Professor? I mean really trust that you won't tell anybody? Not even Dumbledore?"

Snape seemed to consider his answer carefully, and then nodded. "Proceed."

"Follow me, Sir," said Harry and he caught Sirius' eye as he left the kitchen with Snape.

His godfather seemingly wanted to protest at first, but then nodded and went back to eating. Harry led Snape down the hallway and stopped in front of the hidden door. He ignored the Professor's gasp when he entered the hidden library and sat down on one of the chairs located near the entrance.

Snape followed him slowly and Harry looked at Regulus' ghost that was looking at him and the Potions Master oddly. "Sorry Regulus, but can we have some time to talk privately please?"

"Severus Snape…," sneered Regulus dangerously and looked at the Professor. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to sit down," said Snape and Harry might have laughed if the situation hadn't been so serious. He looked at Harry. "What is the ghost of Regulus Black doing here?"

"It's a long story, Sir. Please Regulus?"

Regulus nodded briskly and disappeared between the bookshelves. Harry looked at Snape who seemed to be deep in thought and waited for him to clear his thoughts.

"So Potter… what is this all about?" he asked. "Why do you think you can trust me?"

Harry didn't look at him. "Because Draco and Mrs. Malfoy do."

He looked up and could see that Snape's eyes had softened. "I hope they do… so? What have you done this time that you can't let Albus know?"

Harry smirked softly. "It's not always me, you know?" Snape snorted and rolled his eyes. "Okay, maybe not always, but most of the time. But we're drifting off. I got a very interesting letter today and I want to know if you had any knowledge that this would happen."

"What letter?" asked the Professor and leaned forward.

Harry quietly gave him the letter and Snape looked at him before he carefully read it. There was no visible sign on his face that he was surprised, but his skin color had gone paler. When he had finished reading, Snape looked at him and leaned back in his chair.

"I had no idea that the Dark Lord was planning this and it's… interesting I must say."

Harry raised an eyebrow questioningly. "It is, isn't it? I had hoped that you would be able to tell me if he was planning something. My options regarding this letter are rather limited as you can see. I doubt that he just needed something to kill time."

"Indeed," answered Snape. "But I still wonder why you of all people would ask _me_ for advice. I was under the impression that you held a grudge against me, Potter. Do you hope to gain something out of it?"

Harry snorted. "Please Sir, with all due respect, but you are the one who hates my guts even if I don't have a clue why."

Snape was silent and Harry folded the letter and put it back into his pocket.

"I don't want to gain anything out of it. I rather hope you can give me a hint about what to do. Draco says you're rather experienced with that."

"Does he now?" sneered Snape. "Very well then. What have you got in mind for yourself?"

Harry shrugged. "You're the spy here. I'm still trying to sort out if Voldy's finally lost it completely or if he's serious with his offer."

"What if he_ is_ serious? What would you do Potter?" Snape wanted to know.

He was silent for a moment and formulated his answer carefully. "It's… hard to tell. Both options have their pros and cons." Snape threw him a disbelieving look. "I know what you think, but take a closer look at it. If I refuse to join him he will surely target my friends and kill them if he has the chance, on the other side I wouldn't be in any more danger than I am now. If I join him… well… we would have a second spy and the chance for more information about him and his cronies. That... or he kills me on the spot."

Snape looked at him like he had grown a second head. "You would actually consider joining him? You would risk being at his mercy and that you might get caught by the Ministry when they see the Dark Mark."

Harry shook his head. "You read the letter. I doubt that he would give me the Mark if I join him. He blabbered something about me being his equal and as his equal I wouldn't have his mark."

Snape's eyes widened. "_He will mark him as his equal_…," he whispered more to himself.

"What?" asked Harry and narrowed his eyes.

"Potter?" asked Snape. "Has Albus told you anything about… something the Dark Lord wishes to find?"

Harry shook his head. "You were there when I asked him. I only know that this thing Voldemort must be looking for is in the Ministry."

"So it is," said Snape and seemed to struggle with himself. "Potter… do you know why the Dark Lord came after you in the first place?"

Now Harry was at a loss. He had asked himself this question often when he had been training with Draco, Fleur and Mrs. Malfoy, but he hadn't come up with an answer. His eyes met Snape's and he knew that he knew the answer, even if he seemed to be really uncomfortable with his current position in this conversation.

"I have no clue," he said then. "But I assume that the rest of the Order knows why."

Snape nodded hesitantly. "That they do, and if I'm honest, I don't understand why Albus hasn't told you already. He told me that your Occlumency shields are unbreakable, so he doesn't need to worry about the Dark Lord gaining information through you…"

"Professor…," asked Harry quietly. "If Dumbledore doesn't want to tell me… will you?"

Snape looked him in the eyes for a long time and Harry could feel that he was testing his shields while doing so. Then he nodded and sat up straight.

"Before you were born… there was a prophecy made. I don't know the full content of this prophecy, no one except Albus does. The Dark Lord himself only knows the beginning, but only because of a foolish mistake I made."

Snape stopped, and a bad feeling started to rise in Harry's abdomen and he rested his head on his hands.

"I was there when the prophecy was made," he said and Harry's guess was confirmed. "I am sure that Narcissa told you that I really was working for the Dark Lord in the first war. I heard a part of the prophecy until I was discovered and ran. Foolish as I was, I went straight to the Dark Lord and told him what I could gather… this was what cost your parents their lives. I still regret having betrayed Lily…"

Harry's head snapped up. "My mother? So it is true then? You really were friends with her? Mrs. Malfoy didn't just tell me that to tease me?"

Snape remained silent.

Harry sighed. "What… what did you hear of this prophecy? What does Voldemort know?"

Snape took a deep breath. "It went like this: _'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born as the seven month dies. Born to those who thrice defeated him. And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal…' _This is all I heard and the only part that he knows."

Harry was silent for a moment as this sunk in. "So… he believes that when I'm his equal… that he will have a better chance if I'm on his side?"

"Apparently so," answered Snape and seemed suddenly very tired. "As I said before, I don't understand why Albus hasn't told you."

Harry sighed disdainfully. "He probably believes that I'm too young and not ready. That would fit."

"So what are you going to do, if I may ask?"

"First you swear an oath that you won't tell anybody about our conversation."

Snape hesitated, then swore the oath and Harry nodded when the door opened and Sirius, followed by Remus, entered the library.

Remus' eyes were wide when he saw some of the books on the shelves and Harry grinned slightly.

"Hey kiddo," said Sirius who ignored Snape. "Moony told me 'bout the letter."

Harry nodded. "And your opinion?"

Sirius shrugged and sat down next to him. "Both options have their pros and cons."

"Are you serious?" asked Snape. "You think so too?"

Sirius grinned and twirled his wand in his fingers. "Why Snivellus? I believe I am."

"Padfoot…," warned Remus quietly when Snape glared at him.

"So pup… what are you gonna do?" asked Sirius and looked at him. "Remus and I had a little chat about it and we both will back you up, no matter what you do."

Harry looked at each person in the room and then at Regulus who came floating through the shelves. "Well… I think I might just send a quick reply."

"So you'll do it?" asked Snape.

He shrugged. "I hope to receive a reply from him as soon as he gets my answer. I'll tell you then. But as I said… it would be very good to gather more information." He frowned slightly. "On the other hand..." he shook his head and looked at the Potions Master. "No offence Professor Snape, but I don't think he tells you everything."

"None taken," answered Snape briskly. "I know that he doesn't quite trust me."

Remus chuckled. "If somebody finds out that Harry has taken matters in his own hands they are going to flip!"

Sirius looked at Snape. "So you have told him what you know?"

"I have told him the part of the prophecy if that is that what you mean Black."

"Guys?" asked Harry.

Sirius suddenly laughed. "Somehow we are a little Order in the Order at the moment when you think about it."

"Yeah…," mused Remus. "But is it wise not to tell Albus…"

Snape snorted. "He will find out soon enough."

"Guys?" asked Harry again but they ignored him.

Remus rubbed his temples. "What are we going to tell him about why we suddenly disappeared from the meeting?"

"Don't know… we had a bad sandwich?" suggested Sirius.

"GUYS!" screamed Harry who now was seriously annoyed. Remus and Sirius looked at him startled while Snape smirked slightly.

"What is it pup?" asked Sirius who rubbed his ears.

Harry looked at them. "How do you write a letter to a Dark Lord without getting killed immediately?"

* * *

**Well then, I hope you liked it!**

**Dark Pheonix of Slytherin**


	8. A little trip

**Hi everyone!**

**Sorry for the long wait, but my family and I are moving at the moment and my time is pretty limited because of that.**

**And to mwinter1 and dougal74: Don't worry about Harry and Voldemort. I already got that covered. I' don't really like that too, so no worries.**

**I decided to leave the ****POLL ****about the re-sorting of Harry, Ron and Hermione open a little longer, because it's very close. Please ****VOTE NOW**** for the final decision to be made!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 8

"Snuffles!" called a young man with blond hair and hazelnut-brown eyes grinning over his shoulder. "Damn… you are slow today!"

A huge black dog that was running behind the teen gave an offended bark but quickened his pace a little bit.

They were running at top speed through a crowded airport and the teen seemed to be looking for something. He ran straight to the exit and jumped over a trolley that was in his way. The dog barked again and the teen abruptly changed his direction and held the door of a bathroom open for him.

When he had made sure that nobody was in there, he nodded at the dog. The dog then changed shape and a black-haired man appeared sitting on the floor and holding his sides.

"Why do we have to travel by muggle means again Harry?" asked Sirius Black who had trouble controlling his breathing.

Harry who was in disguise rolled his eyes. "Because your apparition license has long been blocked and the floo in France Manor broke down because there is no longer a fireplace, thanks to Lucius."

"Portkey?" wheezed Sirius hopefully, but Harry shook his head.

"You have worked in the Ministry as an Auror for Merlin's sake! You of all people should know how a portkey works when there are Anti-Portkey and Anti-Apparition wards!"

"Right…," said Sirius and shuddered. "But you could have asked for the nearest location for us to land! But nooo… you had to go by that plane thingy!"

Harry grinned. "Well… I always wanted to fly."

"That's what brooms are for! Gulping gargoyles! I tell you, you'll never get me to set foot on one of those things ever again!" raged Sirius.

"Yeah, yeah. Calm down Padfoot," said Harry and Sirius stood up and flicked his wand.

His silky black hair changed to blond just like Harry's and his eyes also took on the color of hazelnuts. With another flick of his wand his hair shortened and he grinned at him.

"Satisfied?" he asked.

Harry looked at him and nodded and made his way to the door. "You'll do. Come on! Draco is going to skin us alive if we don't turn up in the next ten seconds."

Sirius sighed and followed his godson out of the bathroom.

Harry exited the airport and looked around the busy street. He couldn't see any sign of the familiar platinum blond Slytherin and jumped when somebody tapped him on the arm. His wand was ready in his pocket and his fingers twitched. He heard an amused chuckle and slowly turned around.

Harry found himself face to face with a small boy that couldn't be older than ten years. The boy wore expensive clothes and had mousy brown hair and dark grey eyes. Behind him stood a plump woman with short curly hair. Harry just raised his eyebrows and still held his wand ready.

"Constant Vigilance!" chirped the boy and Harry's eyes widened before he broke out into a fit of laughter.

Sirius looked at Harry oddly and then down at the small boy before a grin formed on his face.

He leaned down and ruffled the boy's neatly combed hair. "My… aren't you a cute little fellow?" he said with a mischievous smile.

The boy smacked his hand away. "Stop that you mangy mutt!"

Sirius chuckled and looked at the woman who was fidgeting slightly and looking nervous. "I must say Cissy; you really have a polite little brat there. It's good to see you."

The woman snorted amused and nodded, smiling. "It's good to see you too Lord Black. I'm honored that you gave my son and I another chance."

Harry, who had slowly regained his composure, broke out into laughter again when he saw Sirius' face changing from baffled to disgusted. Harry then looked at the small boy.

"I must say Draco… this image fits you perfectly," he said between gasps.

"Harry…," said the boy in a growl as he glared up at him.

"Very scary…," chuckled Harry, amused, and the small boy rolled his eyes.

"Well then…," said the woman nervously. "The car is parked not far from here. We should be going…"

"Lead the way!" nodded Sirius and ruffled the small boy's hair one last time.

The boy just sighed and they followed the woman to a simple, but still extravagant, car that was parked just one block away from the airport.

Sirius and the disguised Narcissa took the front seats with the latter one in the driver's seat and Harry and the small brown-haired Draco in the back.

"The ride will only take twenty minutes," mumbled Draco as he leaned back in his seat. "Hopefully the Polyjuice Potion won't wear off until then… this is so damn complicated!"

"Why did you let your father blow up the fireplace then?" asked Harry smiling.

"Shut it Potter!" answered Draco, annoyed.

Harry quirked an eyebrow. "Oh? Back to Potter now, are we Malfoy? And I thought we were friends…," he sniffed dramatically.

Draco stayed silent and the rest of the drive was uneventful. Twenty minutes later they arrived in front of a large manor and past the front gate that closed automatically.

When they left the car, Draco and Narcissa changed back to their normal appearances and fought with their clothes. Narcissa nearly vanished into her now oversized clothes and Draco just looked ridiculous in his small clothing. He took out his wand and changed them into something more fitted before he threw Harry, who was laughing again, a mild glare.

"I'm impressed," said Sirius when he stepped out of the car. "I hadn't thought that you were able to drive a muggle car Cissy."

She shrugged. "You learn things like that in our circumstances."

Narcissa then enveloped Harry in a tight hug that he gladly responded to and smiled up at him because he was slightly taller than she was.

"Then come on inside," said Draco. "Father surely won't be here now. He had some trouble with the Dark Nutter."

Harry chuckled, and they followed the two Malfoys inside the manor. Narcissa led them into a comfortable living room and Harry's eyes caught sight of the destroyed fireplace. Sirius whistled when he saw it.

"He did a good job…," he said casually and flopped down on the sofa. "Why did he do it anyway?"

Narcissa conjured four cups of hot tea and sighed. "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named wants Draco to be marked before the next term at Hogwarts starts. Until now I could convince Lucius that Draco wasn't ready to join him, and well… he was tortured by the Dark Lord and let his anger out on us… and the fireplace."

Harry looked sharply at her. "Are you hurt Mrs. Malfoy?"

She shook her head and sipped her tea. "Just a small bruise on my right shoulder where he grabbed me." A slight smile played around her lips when she looked at him. "How often have I told you to call me Narcissa?"

Harry shrugged. "I think nearly every day that I was here. I just always forget it."

Sirius cautiously sniffed his tea and took a small sip. "Then maybe you have to change that soon, because she may not be a Malfoy much longer."

Narcissa's eyes snapped to her cousin and she stared at him. "So you… believe me?"

Sirius was silent for a long moment and he looked at Harry before he spoke again. "If Harry believes you, then I don't see why I shouldn't. However…," He leaned forward and looked her straight in the eye. "I want to know what caused the change of heart."

Draco stiffened and Harry lowered his gaze when Narcissa began to tear up. Sirius looked at them all and waited patiently.

"Mother was tortured and…," whispered Draco as he patted his mother's back. "… and sometimes put under the _Imperius-Curse_…"

"WHAT!" screamed Sirius and dropped his teacup. "Was it…?"

Narcissa nodded. "It was Lucius… you know that I was forced to marry him after my sister Andromeda married that muggle Ted Tonks, don't you?"

"Yeah…," said Sirius. "Even if I wasn't there myself when it happened. Andy told me about it. But she said you didn't fight it when they told you."

"How could I?" cried Narcissa and lowered her head. "They would have killed me. You know our family! How they were and… how some of them still are…"

"Bellatrix," said Sirius quietly. "Yeah… I know how they were and that my dear cousin Bella followed the tradition."

"She may have been and still _is_ my older sister," whispered Narcissa, "But she would have been the first one to kill me if I fought against the marriage to such a rich and pure-blooded wizard. And she will… when she gets out of Azkaban and discovers that I'm not on her side."

"What did Lucius do to you Cissy?" asked Sirius skeptically. "You could have gotten out of the marriage in the beginning when you told the Ministry what he did. It's a common agreement in every marriage."

Narcissa shook her head sadly. "That is only the case when you haven't got an heir. Before Draco was born… he treated me friendly and respectful, he ensured that I would feel comfortable around him but… after Draco was born he showed his true face." She sighed.

"When I gave him an heir I sealed the marriage and wasn't able to get out until our son came of age. I knew that of course… but I had hoped that he was really the man he pretended to be. I was wrong. Terribly wrong… he left me alone until Draco was a year old and didn't need so much of my caring. That was also the time when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was defeated by Harry."

"Lucius was furious! All day he was at the ministry bribing important people to testify that he had been cursed to serve _him_. After he was cleared of all charges, he vented all his anger out on me. Not as much when Draco was near… but regularly when Draco left for Hogwarts. I remember that there were times when I couldn't remember what I had done for nearly a week…"

She fell silent and Draco rubbed his eyes while Harry and Sirius were looking silently at the table, the tea long forgotten.

Draco decided to say something. "I found out about all this two years ago. One year for you. After my third year at Hogwarts I caught him as he cast the _Imperius-Curse_ on mother before we went to the Quidditch World-Cup. I always knew that my father wasn't the friendliest of people, but just then I saw what kind of person he really was. I admit that there was a time when I respected him; even looked up to him and wanted to be just like him. After the World-Cup... when he was out there with the other Death Eaters tormenting that muggle family, it became so real… all the stories he told me about the glorious reign of the Dark Lord and his beliefs in the purity of blood… when he told me that he wanted me to join You-Know-Who and follow his legacy I was overjoyed. But I saw at the World-Cup how they tortured a little muggleborn witch before they had fun with this family."

"That was when I lost respect for him and his beliefs. I was disgusted and I can tell you… nothing is more important to me than my mother. I thought a lot about it in my fourth year and after the third task of the Triwizard Tournament I finally decided that I had to do something. I approached Harry, we used the Time Turner, I became of age… and mother could finally be free from her miserable life with my father."

Sirius frowned. "But why is Lucius able to gain access to this manor then?"

"This manor has been the property of the Malfoy family for over two hundred years now. We had nowhere else to go, but anything was better than seeing him every day," answered Narcissa sniffling.

"I… understand," said Sirius and Harry thought that he had never seen his godfather this serious before, except when he had talked to him for the first time in third year. "I believe you and I think it's time that you should be free from that bastard."

Narcissa looked at him with wide eyes. "Really? You… you mean it?"

He nodded and she threw herself on the floor in front of him whispering her thanks and sobbing.

"For Merlin's sake Cissy! Stop that!" commanded Sirius slightly angrily. "I'm not one of those idiots that think you have to kiss the floor in front of them!"

Narcissa stood up and looked ashamed. "Forgive me."

Sirius looked sharply at her and sighed. "Sure. So we just have one matter to take care of. But you must be one hundred and fifty percent sure that you really want this."

"Of course. I've waited for this moment for so long."

Harry looked at Draco who was hastily wiping a tear away from his eyes and smiled softly. He seemed to be just as happy as his mother. But Harry knew that he would never really show his relief. He was much too proud to show it.

"Well then," said Sirius and stood up before he took his wand out and nodded to Narcissa who mirrored his action.

Sirius straightened his shoulders and coughed before he touched Narcissa's wand with his own. "I, Sirius Orion Black, Head of the most Noble and Ancient House of Black, hereby declare the marriage between Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, Head of the House of Malfoy, and Narcissa Dorea Malfoy nee Black, the daughter of the House of Black, officially dissolved. May you once again carry the name of your ancestors with pride."

Harry grinned when he saw that Sirius looked extremely disgusted by talking stuffy like that and then a bright flash lit the entire room and Narcissa sniffled.

"I, Narcissa Dorea Malfoy, Daughter of the House of Black, hereby agree with all my heart, soul and magic to dissolve the marriage and wear the name of Black with pride once again. So mote it be. "

Draco too raised his wand and added it to the other two. Sirius and Narcissa looked at him startled, while Harry smirked when he began to talk. "I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, with all my heart, soul and magic will follow my mother's lead and abandon the name of Malfoy for the name of the most Noble and Ancient House of Black. So mote it be."

The flash brightened and then disappeared with a slight ringing noise.

Sirius put his wand away. "Well… welcome back into the family Cissy and welcome Draco. From now on you shall be known as Narcissa Black and Draco Black."

Narcissa beamed and threw her arms around him while Harry patted Draco, who had a pleased smile on his face, on the back.

"I'm happy for you," he said softly and Draco nodded. "I had no idea that you wanted to change your name too."

Draco looked at him seriously. "I want to cut all ties with my father. He is nothing more to me now then another Death Eater."

Harry's godfather sat down again and they enjoyed the tea silently. Narcissa was still smiling from ear to ear and even Draco couldn't seem to get the smile off his face.

Sirius and Harry looked at each other. Both felt happy for them and didn't want to disturb the moment for them with Order business.

After a while Narcissa looked at Sirius. "So… what else did you come for?"

Sirius grinned. "As sharp as always Cissy. You are right of course; we came for another purpose too."

"And what may that be?" she asked and vanished the empty cups with a flick of her wand.

"I want to give you the opportunity to live at Grimmauld Place. There you will be safe and Lucius won't be able to get you when he sees that the marriage not only is dissolved in the Ministry records but also magically. And I want to ask you… if you will join the Order of the Phoenix."

Narcissa stared at him. "Join the Order? They… they will actually let me?"

Sirius nodded. "Dumbledore himself suggested I ask you. And in my opinion it would be wise, because this will give you and your son more protection."

"I… yes. Yes I want to join the Order," answered Narcissa determinedly.

Suddenly the door opened and Fleur Delacour entered. Narcissa greeted her warmly while Sirius grinned mischievously when she bent down to them and kissed Harry and Draco on the cheeks.

"Not a word," warned Harry to his godfather.

He mock pouted. "Who do you think I am? I just wonder what Hermione would say about you kissing other girls…"

Draco looked at him astonished. "You and Granger? You are together now?"

He just nodded and Fleur beamed at him.

Harry stood up. "Excuse me, but I have to talk to Draco and Fleur privately before we head back to London."

They nodded and the three left the living room and went into the library.

"Waat eez it?" asked Fleur when she saw his serious expression.

"I got a letter," said Harry and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Damn Harry! That's a new one," he said sarcastically and snickered quietly with Fleur.

He rolled his eyes. "It was from Voldemort."

They abruptly stopped joking and looked at him wide-eyed. Both had their mouths slightly open and didn't seem to be able to form a sentence.

"He wanted me to join him… not as a Death Eater, but as his equal," Harry continued. "I sent my reply two days ago."

Draco snapped his mouth shut with an audible 'click' and Fleur asked immediately. "And waat did 'ou answer 'im? 'Ou did not agree, did 'ou?"

Harry shrugged. "You will see, I guess. I don't think it will take him long to respond to my answer. I'm just curious as to what it will be."

"Your curiosity can be solved," said a cold, silky voice behind them.

They whirled around with their wands drawn and stared dumbfounded at Lucius Malfoy who stood in the doorway. He was exactly as Harry remembered him. He had pale blond hair, cold grey eyes, had a pointed face, and wore a Death Eater robe. Harry's eyes went to the small, chubby person with watery eyes, rat-like face and pasty skin next to him and he felt anger rise inside him like poison.

"Wormtail!" he spat and the rat looked at him slightly scared. "What do you want?!"

"Now, now Potter," said Lucius with a sneer. "This is _my_ house and I'm surprised to see you here… together with my son and heir."

"I'm no longer your heir _father!_" spat Draco and clutched his wand tightly. "I'm not related to anyone by the name of Malfoy. My name is Draco Black!"

"How dare you?" hissed Lucius and took the wand out of his long cane. "Who do you think you are to talk to me like that?"

Harry growled, still looking at Wormtail. "What do you WANT?!"

Wormtail trembled slightly and gave a letter to Lucius. "T-this i-is our L-lords answer to y-your l-le-letter.", he stuttered and cowered behind the other Death Eater.

Lucius held the letter out to him. "Just read it Potter. I'm sure you want to know what our Lord has to say."

Harry took the letter, unfolded it slowly, and began to read:

_Harry Potter,_

_You ensured your own death with this… you have decided not to join me and have insulted me with your reply as well. I offered you revenge for that old lemon-drop-sucking fool, but you refused… a foolish Gryffindor trait you got from your foolish parents. They paid for it and now it's your turn!_

_I will hunt you down, your friends and everything you hold dear! _

_You will die, but I will make sure that you beg for me to kill you before I grant you my mercy!_

_Tom Marvolo Riddle_

_Lord Voldemort_

Harry stared at the letter and scoffed. That had been clear from the beginning. He looked at the questioning faces of his friends and the smug smile on Lucius' face.

"Well, I didn't expect anything else after telling him that he is a crazy, snake-faced, old pedophile with no sense of reality when I replied to his offer…," shrugged Harry and set the letter on fire.

"_Crucio!_" roared Lucius and the curse brushed Harry's shoulder as he ducked out of the way. "HOW DARE YOU!"

Harry raised a shield with his wand and nodded to Draco and Fleur who ran past him out of the library.

"_Crucio! Stupefy! CRUCIO!_" screamed Lucius, and Harry dropped to the floor and rolled to the side when one of the curses hit a bookshelf that crashed to the floor.

"Man… a big variety of curses you have," mocked Harry and fixed his eyes on Wormtail who was holding a wand in his silvery hand.

"_Sectumsempra!_" the rat cried.

"_Protego horribilis!_" countered Harry and the curse was thrown back with a bright flash of light. "_Reducto!_"

Wormtail was thrown back by the curse and the reflected spell hit him on the shoulder where a bloody slash appeared. Harry held his shield up and ran past Lucius who was firing curses everywhere now.

When he was in the corridor, Sirius and Narcissa came running out of the living room, followed by Fleur and Draco. Harry shook his head and they skidded to a halt and turned around to follow him back into the living room.

"Shut the door!" he called and positioned himself in front of the totally destroyed fireplace. He cast a Reparo, but it wasn't of much use. Only one stone was repaired. "Help me here!"

Narcissa and Sirius where casting every locking charm, curse and jinx they knew at the door and Harry heard the faint yell of a Blasting-Curse from Wormtail.

He looked shortly to Sirius who was shaking with rage when he heard the traitor's voice and then looked at his two friends.

"Ready?" he asked and they nodded. "On three. One… two… _REPARO!_"

The destroyed fireplace slowly repaired itself as they forced their power into the spell. After a long and straining minute the fireplace was intact again.

"Waat ze 'ell did 'e do to make it so difficult?" asked Fleur who made a roaring fire appear.

"HARRY! Are you done yet?" screamed Narcissa when a hard blast hit the door.

"Yes, come on!" he called back, and Narcissa stormed over to him.

Draco grabbed her and Harry shoved a piece of parchment with the address into their hands. Draco quickly read it and took a bag of floo powder out of his robes and gave it to Harry. He threw some of it into the fire and vanished a second later.

"SIRIUS! COME ON!" screamed Harry when Fleur also vanished.

"But Wormtail is out there!" he spat and Harry saw that he was still shaking with rage.

"Doesn't matter!" he said and ran over to him just as the door was blasted open. "We have to go. NOW!"

"But-"

"_Sectumsempra!_" screamed Lucius and the curse hit Harry on the chest while he shoved his godfather into the fireplace, but it wasn't as effective due to his still slightly upheld shield.

He whirled around and glared at the two Death Eaters after Sirius vanished. His eyes fixed on Wormtail.

"One day…," he whispered dangerously. "I will get you! _Expelliarmus!_ "

He caught the two wands that were flying at him and threw them into the fire where they burned with a very nasty noise.

"What now?" he mocked with a smirk.

Lucius also smirked and Harry narrowed his eyes at him. What was he up to?

Suddenly ten other Death Eaters stormed into the room and Harry sighed before he threw some floo powder into the fire. The curses were now flying wildly and he turned around one last time to look at Wormtail and raised his wand.

"_Fyre…_," he whispered with a cold smirk, and the whole room burst into flames that took the shapes of numerous magical beasts as the Death Eaters watched in horror.

"RETREAT!" screamed Lucius madly when the Anti-Apparition and Anti-Portkey wards fell down.

Harry said nothing and stepped into the fire. He heard some screams before he closed his eyes and whispered his destination.

He whirled around and was thrown out of the fireplace at Grimmauld Place after a short time.

"Harry!" said Sirius and helped him to his feet. "Are you all right?!"

"Yeah…," said Harry and cracked his neck before he looked at the new Blacks. "I'm sorry."

Narcissa blinked. "For what?" she asked perplexed.

"For burning the manor down with Fiendfyre and missing the Death Eaters," he smirked.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" screamed Draco and fell down on a chair. "You… used Fiendfyre? You must have hit your head! That could have gone terribly wrong!"

Sirius looked at him when the kitchen door burst open and all the Weasleys, Tonks and Hermione entered. They stopped in their tracks when they saw Harry's bloody clothes and the small cut on Sirius' face that even Harry hadn't seen before.

At last their eyes travelled to Narcissa and Draco. They looked at them and were totally silent.

After two minutes Ron opened his mouth...

"What… are _they_ doing here?" he voiced everyone's thoughts.

* * *

**So that was the eighth chapter!**

**I hope you liked it!**

**Don't forget to review and vote in the Poll!!!**

**Dark Phoenix of Slytherin**


	9. Talking

**Hello everyone!**

**I'm sorry, but this will be the last update for the next ten days at least. I've got holidays at the moment and go to Italy. (While my parents are moving... no work for me!)**

**Thank you very much for the Reviews!  
**

**And my thanks to my wonderfuly beta knitchick.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Harry, Sirius, Narcissa, Fleur and Draco stood there looking at the newcomers. The only people who seemed to know what was going on were Remus, who had just come into the kitchen, and Tonks. Both were slightly smiling.

Harry rubbed his head sheepishly. "Well… you see..."

Suddenly Hermione rushed over to him and tackled him in a hug. He gasped at the force of her embrace and she carefully examined his bloody shirt.

"What happened?" she asked in concern as she traced the cut softly with her finger while looking at him expectantly. "And _what _are those two doing here?"

"I think I might be able to explain that." said Dumbledore who entered the kitchen exactly at that moment.

Harry sighed in relief and so did Sirius. There sure were times when Dumbledore did something brilliant. Being at the right place at the right time was one of them.

"I'm waiting." said Ron through gritted teeth as he glared at Draco. "I sure want to know what that git is doing here!"

"Ronald!" scolded Mrs. Weasley. "Show a little more respect!"

"Honestly," huffed Hermione and threw a quick glance at the new Blacks. "I'm sure there is a very good reason that they are here."

Harry smiled at his girlfriend and gave her a quick kiss on the lips when she sat down at the table. Draco smirked at him and he rolled his eyes.

"But he is a Malfoy!" snapped Ron exasperated. "And a lousy junior Death Eater just like his idiot of a father!"

Draco had his wand out in the blink of an eye and pointed it directly at Ron's head. "Shut up Weasley! Don't you dare to compare me to that man! Don't you _dare!_ I'm nothing like my father. I would rather die… and if I were… I would have killed you years ago!"

"Professor, I'm going to change my clothes while you tell them. I think…," Harry hesitated and sighed with a look at Ron and Hermione. "…the spell is lifted. You may tell them everything and what my part in this is. They are all in danger now."

Dumbledore looked at him and nodded slowly. "Very well."

Harry wanted to leave the kitchen when Snape stepped out of the fireplace. He nodded to Draco and Narcissa with a small smile on his face and then looked at him.

"Potter," he nodded and Harry lifted his eyebrows. "We have to talk. Alone."

"Yes, Sir." he answered and led him out of the kitchen. "Is my room okay?"

"It will do," retorted Snape grumpily as they climbed the stairs.

When they reached the door to Harry's room the Potions Master raised his eyebrows when Harry countered several wards, curses and jinxes that were in place.

He smiled slightly and answered the Professor's unasked question when he opened the door: "For safety. I don't want anyone to look through my stuff… it could be quite confusing for them… and some trouble for me. Please enter."

Snape entered the room, and Harry saw with a slight smirk that his eyes widened when he saw all the books about dark magic that were neatly put on the shelf and laying on his bed.

"This is… an interesting set of books you have here." he commented obviously impressed.

"Thank you, Sir." said Harry and went to get a fresh shirt out of his wardrobe. "So… what is it that you want to talk about?"

Snape was silent for a moment while looking at some of the very rare potion books. "You see Potter… I'm curious about your reply to the Dark Lord regarding his offer. He was… furious to say it mildly."

Harry chuckled and vanished his bloody shirt with a flick of his wand. "I can imagine."

"Why was that the case?" asked Snape after Harry had thrown the new black shirt over his head and grinned happily. "He tortured several Death Eaters and even killed two low ranking idiots."

"You see… I didn't answer him in the way he expected me to. I told him off quite nastily." replied Harry casually and flopped down on his bed. "Need I say more?"

Snape frowned. "I don't like to say it, but I'm impressed. You have changed a lot it seems Mr. Potter."

"Is this a compliment… or a very well hidden insult on your part Professor?", Harry wanted to know after Snape rolled his eyes and sat down on the chair in front of the small desk next to the wardrobe.

"Take it as you want." shrugged Snape smirking and Harry felt more and more comfortable around the Potions Master. "As you told me in Diagon Alley, times change and so do people. I believe… that that should be the case now."

Harry looked at him mildly surprised. "You are offering me a truce? After all these years... just like that? Just because I changed a bit in your opinion?"

Snape shook his head. "Yes… and no. Draco is my godson as you very well know. I've always cared for him and I'm thankful for what you did for him. You saved him from the life he would have led if he had to join the Dark Lord. And… you must have something good hidden under your arrogance for Draco to see you as his friend."

"Gee thanks, I guess." replied Harry in a sarcastic tone and threw him a mild glare. "Does this mean you will stop tormenting me in your classes, Sir?"

Snape gave him a withering look. "In your dreams maybe. I don't play favourites."

Harry snorted and flicked his wand to get the books on his bed to fly to the shelf. "I've noticed that. No offence Professor, but you treat the lions and badgers like they are dirt under your shoes and nearly ignore the ravens. And you favour your snakes quite too much, Sir."

"Is that so Mr. Potter?" asked Snape smirking.

"Yeah…" replied Harry and scratched his head. "But let me guess; it is to keep up appearances?"

"Not only that." answered Snape and gave him a long look. "You may find it surprising, but it's not possible to have a civilized conversation with some of them. My snakes are the total opposite of the other houses. They are – like the sorting hat says – cunning, smart and have ambitions."

"So the lions, ravens and badgers are dumb? Is it that what you are trying to tell me here?" Harry wanted to know and looked like he was mortally offended.

"No…" said Snape slowly and really seemed to think about it. "They are… different. The Slytherins' also have their flaws. The Gryffindors' are reckless but they favour bravery, the Hufflepuffs' are loyal and true friends and the Ravenclaws' are smart and level-headed. Having said that, most of the cauldrons are blown up by Hufflepuffs' and Gryffindors' though. I'm scared out of my wits already when I think about this year's OWL classes."

Harry laughed out loud at that and looked at his potions Professor. "I think… you might have a point there, Sir. I just hope you spare me and don't partner me up with Neville. He is a good guy but horrible with potions."

Snape looked at him in disbelief. "Horrible? He's worst then… ah… whatever."

They sat in silence and Snape once again looked at the books on the shelf. Harry bit his lip feeling slightly uncomfortable. _Should he ask the Professor what was on his mind?_ Snape let his eyes drift through the room and met Harry's, and as always, raised an eyebrow.

"You seem to have a question Mr. Potter," he stated.

"Indeed," whispered Harry lost in his thoughts. "Professor… this may not be something I should ask but… why do you hate my father? I noticed that every time someone speaks of him you are… well…"

Snape sighed and stood up. "I think this really is something I won't answer. Maybe one day… but not now."

Harry was disappointed but nodded and stood up as well. "I understand, Sir. Should we go back to the kitchen?"

"Yes," was Snape's short reply and he straightened his robes and plastered on his usual sneer.

Harry chuckled and they went down again._ Really_… _sometimes Snape could even be nice if he wanted to_, he mused.

When they entered the kitchen he was a little surprised to see that no one had blown something up and were still sitting at the tables. But he could see the confused and disbelieving faces of Hermione, Ron, Ginny and the twins. When they realized that he and the Professor had entered, the teens all whirled around.

"Is it true?" asked Hermione immediately when he slowly took his seat between her and his godfather.

Harry looked at Dumbledore and nodded. "Yes… it's true. I assume he told you everything?"

"He told us that-"

"-you spent a lot of time-

"-with Malfoy, no, Black and-"

"-Fleur and used a time turner to-"

"-train and visit our-"

"-oldest brothers in Egypt and-"

"-Romania!" said the Fred and George with their usual confusing 'Twin-Speech'.

"That sums it up quite nicely." nodded Harry and looked at Draco to see if something else had been said.

He shook his head and smirked slightly at him while looking at Ron for a brief second.

Harry's heart sunk and he slowly turned to the redhead who had a frown on his face and seemed to be thinking hard.

"Harry?" asked Hermione quietly. "Do you… do you trust him? Do you trust… Draco?"

Draco's eyes snapped to the brown-haired witch and Harry smiled softly. "I do. As much as I trust everyone else who is in this room here."

Hermione hesitated and looked over to Draco who sat on the other side of the table next to his mother and Fleur. "Then… then I will trust him too. Because… I trust _you._"

"Thank you." said Draco quietly and gave her a grateful look.

Hermione smiled slightly and intertwined her fingers with Harry's. He gave a sigh of relief. Now he just had to wait for Ron's reaction and he wasn't quite sure if he would like it. He narrowed his eyes when he thought about the letter he got from Voldemort and brushed a hand through his hair.

"Harry. What are you thinking about?" asked Dumbledore and everyone once again looked at him.

"You know…," said Harry. "I didn't tell you, but Voldemort send me a letter with an offer to join him and…," he looked the Headmaster straight in the eye, "… be his equal. The equal that he marked me to be. I refused, but still… it made me curious."

Hermione gasped and he saw that Ron had gone pale. Harry assumed that he had made the connection between the letter he had read when they had their argument.

Dumbledore stared at him and sighed. "So… you know?"

Harry nodded and briefly looked at the Potions Master. "He told me in his letter. But I had the impression that it wasn't the whole prophecy. Am I right?"

"Yes my boy… he doesn't know the whole prophecy." said Dumbledore and put his fingers together.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he wanted to know.

"I thought you weren't ready to know about it," he answered. "You may be of age, but sixteen is still very young. Too young to wear such a burden."

"Are you telling me the whole truth now?"

Dumbledore was silent for a moment and looked at him with a slightly sad gaze. "The new term starts in two weeks. Is it okay to wait until then? I… I promise you now that I will tell you everything you want to know."

Harry considered it for a moment and then nodded. "Alright. But no more lies and half-truths. Agreed?"

Dumbledore nodded and Harry gave him a slight smile that seemed to ease some of the Headmaster's bad feelings.

"Well then...," said Snape. "I will be on my way now. I just wanted to have a quick chat with Mr. Potter."

"When something happens you inform us immediatly, okay?", asked Dumbledore and Snape just nodded before he vanished with floo powder.

They all were silent for a moment while Harry looked at Dumbledore again. He could see that the old wizard didn't mean anything bad by not telling him, but still. It made him slightly angry.

"Porfessor?", he asked and startled everyone out of their wits. "Is it possible... to meet Fawkes in the near future?"

Dumbledore looked at him and the twinkle was back in his eyes. "Of course it is. Is it okay for you to meet him on the first day of term? I'm afraid that even he is quite busy at the moment."

"That's okay," shrugged Harry and fell silent again.

"T-this l-letter…" stuttered Ron suddenly, white as a sheet. "I-it was fr-from… You-Know-Who?"

"Is it okay if we leave the kitchen now?" asked Hermione hesitantly. "I think we have much to talk about elsewhere."

It was Mr. Weasley who answered. "That seems to be a good idea."

Harry threw him and his girlfriend a grateful look and nodded to Dumbledore before he stood up. He gave Draco a look that clearly said that he should come too and Hermione grabbed Ron on the arm and they left the kitchen.

Halfway up the stairs the twins passed them and gave a wink to Harry that just had to mean trouble for someone. He chuckled quietly and stopped in front of his room before he turned around to look at his friends.

"Ron?" he asked.

"The letter… it was from You-Know-Who and I threw it right into your face… I… I accused you of joining the one that killed your parents… I'm so stupid…"

"Did you have a talk with Hermione to realize that? Or did you come to this conclusion yourself?" Harry wanted to know.

"I thought about it."

"Wow…" sneered Draco. "Weasley can think."

"Draco!" scolded Harry while Ron glared at the blond. "Stop that."

He sighed and Harry embraced Hermione from behind and leaned his head on her shoulder. She sighed quite happily and leaned back a little bit. Ron looked at them and bit his lip.

"You know that we have to change how we treat each other now, don't you?" asked Draco and seemed to be quite miffed.

"What should we do?!" Ron wanted to know.

"I'm ready to make a truce with you Weasley, if you are." replied Draco.

"See?" said Harry. "He is ready to leave the difficulties we had behind and start anew."

"But I don't like him!" protested the redhead.

"Then at least try to act civil towards him. We are allies now and don't need to fight against each other." said Hermione seriously.

"Anything against that?" added Harry casually as he looked at Ron.

"No mate...," said Ron sighing while looking at Draco's outstretched hand and took it very slowly.

"Then… let's try it," said Draco who seemed just as uncomfortable as Ron.

"Finally those two see the light." chuckled Hermione and Harry snorted in amusement.

Ron and Draco looked at each other for a while longer and then at Harry. Draco smiled but Ron, on the other hand, lowered his gaze to the floor.

"Harry… I'm sorry that I blew up on you like that and treated you like shit… I was… I just was jealous about everything I guess. I was afraid that you would just forget about me and just hang around with him. I guess I'm not that much of a friend… but I'm okay with him being here if you deem him trustworthy."

Harry smiled and draped an arm over his shoulder. "Thanks Ron. You know… I wouldn't be what I am without you. You have been my best friend since first year. I consider you to be my brother and I would hate to cut ties with you because of something like that. But…" Ron looked at him gulping. "Don't do something stupid like that ever again!"

He mock saluted and grinned in relief. "Got it Captain!"

Harry smiled mischievously and Ron took a step back.

"I know that look…," he said and started to turn around. "The twins always have it when… oh shit! NO, Harry, no, you don't!"

Harry took a step forwards and Ron tripped over a small, nearly invisible string that was attached behind him on the floor.

"Activate!" he said grinning and suddenly Ron's clothes changed into a pink tutu and he started to jump around in the hallway.

They all burst out laughing and Fred and George who had heard their brother's yell looked out of their room and gave each other a high-five.

"MAKE IT STOP!" screamed Ron but laughed himself.

Harry smiled and kissed Hermione's cheek. It seemed that everything wouldn't be as bad as he thought it would be.

* * *

**That was the ninth chapter. I hope you liked it.**

**Review please!**

**Dark Phoenix of Slytherin**


	10. Time to leave

**Hi everyone.**

**I'm back a little earlier then expected.  
**

**I hope everybody kept reading and here is a new chapter!**

**Thanks to my beta knitchick, she really did a wonderful job.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Harry was lying on his bed at Grimmauld Place attempting to read a book about blood-magic and rituals. But it wasn't really working. For nearly fifteen minutes he had just stared at the words, lost in his own thoughts.

Tomorrow his fifth year at Hogwarts would start and he had a very bad feeling…

Something just wasn't right. He hadn't heard anything about Voldemort and his Death Eaters since they had visited Narcissa and Draco in the now burned down France Manor. That alone made him suspicious.

But there was something good too. Ron and Draco seemed to be getting along just fine now, even if they did nag each other most of the time. It had gotten on him and Hermione's nerves the first few days, but now they could be left alone without being afraid to find the room they were in crumbled to dust.

He sighed and adjusted his pillow when he thought back to last week when they had started training again. This time however there were four people. Hermione and Ron were using the Time Turner regularly while Harry and Draco were setting up schedules for them.

They had decided that they would just use Narcissa's Time Turner to tell them what to do and then leave them alone until the evening. The options of using the time turner in this house were rather limited, because they had to be careful that they didn't run into themselves; they just made two days out of one, instead of to going to the extreme that Harry and Draco had.

Fleur didn't train with them now because she had too much to do at Gringotts and Harry noticed that she seemed to have taken a liking to the oldest of the Weasley brothers. Draco, of course, teased her mercilessly whenever she was around.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Harry looked down at himself. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and no shirt. He shrugged and opened the door with a flick of his wand.

Just as he had guessed Hermione, Ron and Draco entered the room. Hermione stopped in her tracks and blushed bright red when she saw his state of undress and both Ron and Draco snickered quietly.

Harry grinned and stood up. He bowed formally to his girlfriend. "Sorry for my appearance young lady. I didn't think I would have visitors today."

She giggled, something she did more often these days, and gave him a peck on the nose. "It's quite alright young Sir. I… like your appearance just as it is."

Harry raised his eyebrows when she looked at his chest and she nodded, still blushing slightly.

"Well then…," said Harry and leaned forward to give her a real kiss. "I think I should do this more often."

"Are you finished now?" asked Ron who rolled his eyes. "We didn't come here to watch you snog Hermione."

Hermione sighed and glared mildly at him. "You sure know how to kill the mood Ronald."

Ron grinned and dodged a book Harry had thrown at him. "Somebody has to do it."

"Yeah… and why not just the weasel?" asked Draco.

"Do you want to bounce again ferret?"

Draco paled slightly. "No… once was enough."

Harry burst out laughing at the smug look on Ron's face and thought back to when the fake Moody had transformed Draco into a ferret. He clearly remembered Ron's look of pure bliss at that moment.

"So what is it?" asked Harry and sat down on the bed again with Hermione on his lap.

"We just wanted to know where you were," answered Draco. "It's nearly five o'clock and we haven't seen you since breakfast. Oh, and Mrs. Weasley is going barmy in the kitchen because the Hogwarts letters have arrived."

Harry looked at him. "You hang around Ron too much. You're starting to sound just like him."

Draco choked and Ron glared at him. He just shrugged and looked at Hermione who had made herself comfortable on his lap.

"They are a little bit late, aren't they?"

Hermione frowned. "You're right. Draco had gotten his letter weeks ago."

"What have you been doing anyway?" asked Ron now.

Harry looked at the books scattered on the floor around his bed. "As you can see I have done a little research. Sirius allowed me to take some books from the hidden Black library. They are actually quite interesting… if not a little bit disturbing."

Hermione bent down and looked at a potions book. A grin made its way to her face. "What have you got here?'_Most Potente Potions' _I sure know that book."

"How come?" asked Draco and raised his eyebrow. "This is a very advanced potions book. And it's restricted by the Ministry."

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other.

"You see Draco....," said Harry and chuckled slightly. "Hermione here brewed Polyjuice potion in our second year. You have three guesses as to which book she got the recipe out of. Any idea?"

Draco stared at him and then at Hermione. "Did I hear right? You… you brewed _Polyjuice Potion? In your second year?"_

"Yes," was Hermione's simple answer.

"Whatever the hell for?!" Draco wanted to know and fell on the chair near the wardrobe. "In your second year! I can't believe it!"

"We wanted to know who the heir of Slytherin was," answered Hermione and looked through the book before putting it on the bed. "Do you remember when Crabbe and Goyle weren't their usual selves?"

Draco narrowed his eyes in thought. "You mean… when they didn't grunt and behave like trolls? When… one of them wore glasses just like… Harry! That… you were under Polyjuice then?"

"Right in one," smirked Harry. "We thought you were the heir of Slytherin then and tried to get some information from you. Hermione brewed the potion and Ron and I went to the Slytherin common room. Hermione was a bit… distracted."

"You can just say that I was spitting out fur balls at the time," grinned Hermione and Draco looked at her like she was crazy. "No, seriously. I collected cat hairs from Millicent Bulstrode's cloak and had to run around with a tail for over a week."

Draco smirked. "That's fitting."

Hermione rolled her eyes and stood up. Harry gave her a disappointed look but she ignored it and smacked him softly on the head when he stood up himself.

"We should get going. I'm afraid that if we wait any longer Mrs. Weasley will trash the kitchen," said Harry and grinned at Hermione.

"That's what I was going to say," she mumbled.

"I know love," he whispered into her ear. "I just wanted to be smart too."

"Come on lovebirds!" called Ron, who was already out the door without them noticing.

"Harry?" asked Hermione when he started to leave the room.

He turned around and saw her smiling from ear to ear. He raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Don't you want to put a shirt on first? Personally I don't mind… but Mrs. Weasley will have a fit."

Harry groaned and retrieved a white shirt with silver lining from his wardrobe before finally going downstairs, his hand joined with Hermione's. When they reached the hallway they found Draco and Ron having a heated argument with the portrait of Mrs. Black.

"What's going on here?" asked Hermione and narrowed her eyes when Mrs. Black glared at her with malice. Mrs. Black looked from her to Harry and sighed while Ron and Draco huffed simultaneously and crossed their arms.

"Good day Lady Black," said Harry formally and bowed his head slightly. "Might I inquire what you are arguing about?"

She threw her hands over her head and glared around the room. "I wanted young Draco to see the errors of his ways! He is associating with blood-traitors and mudbloods, werewolves and muggle-lovers! This can't be tolerated from one of pure blood!"

"Lady Black!" snapped Harry angrily. "I won't hesitate to blow your portrait off the wall if you keep talking like that. No offence, but I thought you were a little bit smarter than that."

"What?!" she asked enraged. "But he is a descendant from the most Noble and Ancient House of Black!"

"And I will become Head of the Potter Family after Hogwarts, so what?" Harry wanted to know. "I'm descended from one of the old pure-blooded families as well and I don't act like a bigoted idiot!"

"But he is a Black now!" she raged.

"And so is your son Sirius." threw Hermione in. "You already drove him out of the family. If you keep harassing your own family like, soon there won't be any more Blacks left. Is that so hard to understand?"

Mrs. Black glared at her. "Who are you to tell me what to do mudblood?"

Harry, Ron and Draco had their wands out in an instant while Hermione looked angry and sad at the same time.

"Leave Hermione alone!" growled Ron angrily and Draco nodded.

"Don't insult my girlfriend again," said Harry in a dangerously low voice. "My patience is wearing thin and you are walking on very thin ice Lady Black. Now, I will tell you a little secret."

Mrs. Black looked at the three wands warily but said nothing.

"Your beloved Lord Voldemort who keeps rambling about blood purity is a half-blood himself," said Harry and Mrs. Black gasped. "He actually is lucky that he even has magic in his blood. His father was a muggle and his mother was a squib. So… why do you believe in someone like him?"

"Th-this can't be!" whispered Mrs. Black. "He is the heir of Salazar Slytherin. He can't be born to someone like that!"

"His true name is Tom Marvolo Riddle," said Draco. "And what Harry says is no lie. I once thought so myself. But take Hermione here for example, she is better than me – a pureblood – in school and get's every spell right the very first time she tries one."

Hermione smiled at Draco and Harry chuckled.

"Don't try to steal my girlfriend Draco," he warned playfully but with an undertone of seriousness.

Mrs. Black looked at each of them and then without another word the curtains around her painting closed.

"I think we gave her something to think about," mused Ron as he put his wand away. "She will hopefully be quiet for some time now."

"Thank god," said Hermione with relief. "Now… we really should go down to the kitchen."

"As you wish Milady," said Harry and opened the door with a bow. "After you."

Hermione smiled and passed him. When Draco and Ron wanted to follow her, Harry playfully wiggled his finger.

"I said Lady. I wasn't talking about you two," grinned Harry and closed the door behind him as he went down the stairs. He heard the two give an exasperated sigh and enter the kitchen when the door opened again.

"Ah, Harry. There you are. I thought we'd have to send a search-party out after you," greeted Sirius who sat there with his feet on the table.

"Here you three," said Mrs. Weasley and gave each of them an envelope. "Your letters. They are a bit late, but if you are quick I can get to Diagon Alley and buy your new things."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley," said Harry and sat down next to Sirius. He opened the envelope and unfolded the letter.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_The following is a list of the necessary items required for your fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please note that the train leaves King's Cross Station, platform 9 ¾ on the 1__st__ of September at precisely Eleven o'clock._

_On a personal note: I talked to Professors' Vector and Babbling. You will be required to take a test in both Arithmancy and Ancient Runes on the 3__rd__ of__September after breakfast. _

_And congratulations on making Prefect. Please note that you have to attend the meeting on the Hogwarts Express where you will be instructed in your duties. It will take place in the first car of the train._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration teacher_

Harry's jaw dropped when he read the last part of the letter and he quickly turned the envelope around. He paled when he saw a shimmering Prefect's badge that fell into his hand.

"Has Dumbledore gone nuts?" he asked quietly, and Sirius nearly fainted when he saw the badge.

Suddenly Hermione gave a scream of joy, dropped her letter and hugged him enthusiastically from the side.

"You too! Oh, Harry! I knew it! I knew you would be a Prefect too!" she said and all eyes in the room turned to the pair.

"Harry...," began Fred.

"-are you really...," continued George.

"A PREFECT?!" they asked together with wide eyes.

Harry tiredly waved the badge for everyone to see and leaned back in his chair.

"Wow, kiddo…," said Sirius who stared at him. "Your time spent sneaking around the castle at night is over now it seems. Congratulations."

Harry threw him a mild glare. "I don't know how Dumbledore can think that I'm suited for this position. I think he really is getting old…"

"Oh this is wonderful!" shouted Mrs. Weasley and gave him a hug when Hermione let go of him. "I'm so proud of you two. You will both do a very good job."

Harry grimaced when he heard some of his ribs being squished and patted her softly on the back. She smiled at him and then grabbed the book lists. She scanned them over and nodded.

"I will be back in an hour," she mumbled. "This is going to be expensive…"

Suddenly they heard a choking noise and they all looked over to Ron who was gaping at his letter with wide eyes.

"Has he finally lost it?" asked Draco casually and took the letter from him. He scanned through it and his eyes too widened in surprise. "How is this possible?"

"What is it?" questioned Hermione and carefully placed her badge on the table.

Draco said nothing and grabbed Ron's envelope. He turned it around and out fell a Prefect badge just like Harry's and Hermione's.

They both gasped and everyone else in the room stared at Ron open-mouthed.

"How?" asked Mrs. Weasley in a daze while the twins looked like they were having a heart attack.

Hermione frowned. "But… there are only two Prefects for every house… is this a mistake or something?"

"I got that position too, but I'm in Slytherin.", said Draco.

"Oh man…," sighed Sirius. "We are in the company of rule followers."

"Shut up Padfoot," said Harry lazily and locked eyes with Draco for a brief second. "It could be that it has something to do with the planned re-sorting…"

"WHAT?!" screamed Hermione. "There is a re-sorting?!" Her head snapped to Harry. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Uh… I kinda forgot?" answered Harry sheepishly. "I really hadn't thought about it since Snape told me… but I'm beginning to worry now…"

"I'm so proud of you!" gushed Mrs. Weasley after she finally snapped out of her daze. "Now everyone in the family has been a Prefect at some time!"

"And what about us?" asked George who seemed offended.

"Are we just some pets?" added George. "Or the nice little neighbours?"

Mrs. Weasley ignored them and asked Ron what he wanted to have as a present. Ron stared at her for a moment and then hesitantly asked if he could get his own broom.

Harry and Hermione smiled at each other while Draco was occupied with rolling his eyes and getting Hermione's cat Crookshanks away from his leg. After Mrs. Weasley said that she would see what she could do about the broom, she hurried over to the cupboard and took a small bag of galleons out of it.

"Mrs. Weasley!" said Harry when she was at the door. "Please use the money from my vault for our stuff."

He handed her his key, but she shook her head.

"No, Harry, I can't do that. This is your money," she tried to give the key back to him, but he was already back at the table.

"And you are going to buy mine and Hermione's books too. So please take it. Pay for all the books with it. It's the least I can do after you have always taken such good care of me," he smiled.

"Thank you," she said after a short time and smiled back at him, before leaving the kitchen in a slight hurry.

"So…," said Sirius. "I hope you won't be abusing your new position."

Harry smiled innocently at him. "Never! How could you even think that?"

He chuckled. "Your parents sure would be proud. And I am too for that matter. I never would have thought that Dumbledore was that crazy! I mean… he is a bit odd, but that odd?" They shared a good laugh and Harry stood up again.

He looked at Ron and Hermione. "I think it is time to finish your training." Their eyes lit up and they hurried up the stairs before Harry and Draco even could react.

"I haven't seen Ronnikins that eager to learn... ever!" stated Fred surprised.

Harry just chuckled and waved at Sirius before they followed them up the stairs to the attic that they used for training.

When Harry and Draco arrived they saw Ron and Hermione already sitting on the floor and looking at them expectantly.

"Well then," said Harry. "Let's give your animagus transformations a try. I'm curious about what you will be as neither of you wants to tell anything about your form. I sure hope that you researched your forms enough."

"I did," nodded Ron. "And I bet you will be surprised."

"So did I.," smiled Hermione.

They began to concentrate, and Harry and Draco looked at each other as a blue light formed around Hermione and a red light around Ron. They had both seen this before. It wasn't common that someone began to glow like that while transforming. They had only witnessed it when they themselves had transformed.

With a sudden gust of wind Harry and Draco had to shield their eyes. Harry's eyes widened when he heard a loud trill that sounded just like…

"Phoenixes!" shouted Draco after the light had faded. "They are Phoenixes!"

And indeed they were. Where Ron had been sitting moments ago was a red Phoenix just like Fawkes with blue eyes hopping up and down. It looked like fire was dancing on his feathers.

In Hermione's spot, there was now standing a beautiful dark blue Phoenix with brown eyes and the feathers shimmered like water.

"A Water Phoenix and a Fire Phoenix," whispered Harry as he petted Hermione's now feathered head. "Now we're just missing the earth one. Remarkable!"

"Yeah," said Draco and their two friends changed back into their human form.

"And?" grinned Ron. "What do you have to say now?"

"This is… unusual," said Harry after a while and Hermione frowned.

"Why?" she asked. "Being a Phoenix is great! By the way… what are your forms anyways? You never told us."

Harry nodded at Draco and in the blink of an eye a majestic golden Phoenix was in his place. Ron's and Hermione's jaws dropped when Harry too changed into his black Phoenix form and trilled softly before changing back again.

"Wha… how?" asked Ron baffled. "You… you are Phoenixes too!"

Draco nodded. "I'm a Lightning Phoenix and Harry is a Shadow Phoenix. You know… it is very rare to change into a magical creature. And now… we have four of them. Phoenixes no less."

Hermione frowned. "Harry… you said something about just missing the Earth Phoenix. Do you think that… that it means something that we all have a Phoenix as our animagus forms? And different elements at that?"

Harry shrugged. "I really don't know but…," He grinned mischievously. "We will use the Time Turner now, and teach you how to fly. Then…"

After was had only been one hour for the other people in the house, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco left the attic and grinned at each other.

"Now there is an Order meeting taking place. Just the Professors, Sirius, Remus and the Weasleys are there. Let's get on with the show."

They all nodded and changed into their animagus forms. Harry as a Phoenix nudged Hermione's head softly and she trilled softly.

'_We can talk to each other like this',_ trilled Harry happily and the brown eyes of the blue Phoenix widened.

'_Wicked!'_ trilled the red Phoenix that was Ron as he flapped his wings.

Draco in his golden Phoenix form trilled, slightly annoyed. _'Are we ready now?'_

Harry nodded his head and they all rose into the air. They had trained with Ron and Hermione for twelve hours so that they could learn how to fly and now they soared down to the kitchen and with a loud bang burst through the door.

All the people there had their wands drawn but dropped them to the ground when they saw just _what_ had caused the loud entrance. Even Dumbledore's wand rolled down on the floor and his mouth was slightly open when he looked at the four different colored Phoenixes soaring over their heads.

"What? Who? How?" stuttered Remus who had recognized Harry and seemed to have made the connection to who the other ones where.

They all settled on the table in front of Dumbledore who had a bright twinkle in his eyes when he picked his wand off the floor.

"Incredible," he remarked and petted each of them softly on the head.

They gave a trill and Sirius stood up to look at them better. He narrowed his eyes while everyone else was still gaping and then burst out laughing.

"I can't believe it!" he laughed. "By Merlin's Beard they are all Phoenixes!"

"What's going on?" asked Mr. Weasley in awe while staring at the four birds.

Remus joined Sirius' side. "If I have this right…," he said while looking at each of them. "This is...," he pointed at the red Phoenix. "... your son Ron. And this...," he pointed at the blue one, "... is Hermione, while this one...," he then pointed at the golden Phoenix, "... is Draco and the last one...," he petted the black Phoenix, "...is Harry."

"My son Ron is an animagus?! And a Phoenix too? All of them are Phoenixes?!"

The Phoenixes trilled and rose into the air again. With a loud thundering noise the golden one disappeared with a flash of lightning and the other three flew out of the kitchen through the door.

When they were all sitting in Harry's room in their human forms again, they started laughing.

"Did you see their faces?!" asked Ron and wiped away some tears. "Fred and George nearly fainted!"

Hermione giggled. "Even Dumbledore dropped his wand."

Harry meanwhile, glared daggers at Draco. "How do you do it?!"

"What?" the blond asked innocently. "Do you mean flashing?"

"YES!" shouted Harry. "I can't get it right and you make it seem so easy! But nooo, you won't even give me a little hint!"

"I won't tell you," smirked Draco. "Unless you still haven't gotten it by Christmas."

Harry pouted. This sure wouldn't be an easy task. But on the other hand would he have the help of Hermione now so he just had to work together with her and Ron.

"Well then. Let's head into our own rooms then," said Hermione.

"Yeah," added Ron. "I'm knackered after twelve hours of training."

"Goodnight," said Harry and kissed Hermione passionately.

She nodded and kissed him back before leaving the room, followed by Ron and Draco who each gave him a pat on the back.

Harry flicked his wand to change his clothes and slipped under the covers. After the training, he too was tired and drifted off to sleep after no more than five minutes

On the day of the 1st of September, a group of eight people made their way through the station at King's Cross. They were attracting attention, but not because of looking out of place, but because of their confidence and clothing.

The adults; Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Remus and Tonks where chatting quietly and a huge black dog was running around like crazy, but nearly everyone of them looked at the four teens that where walking alongside them.

All four of them now wore new robes that Harry had secretly gotten for them in Diagon Alley. Ron and Hermione had protested at first, but after some coaxing from Harry, had accepted them as late birthday presents for the last year. Draco, of course, didn't get any robes from Harry, because he already had a whole room full of them.

Harry was now wearing a dark green shirt with a black and silver Phoenix that curved itself from his right arm, over his torso and back, a pair of worn out black jeans with a silver belt, some comfortable black dragon hide boots, and a midnight black cloak.

The black Phoenix pendant with emerald eyes he had gotten from Fleur hung around his neck and he smiled when he remembered that now every one of them had a pendant of the same sort. His prefect badge was shimmering on his chest.

Hermione wore very tight fitting dark blue jeans and a white top with a dark blue and white Phoenix that curled around her waist and back, and a dark blue cloak, together with white boots. Like Harry, she wore her own Phoenix pendant. Hers was a shimmering blue with brown eyes and her prefect badge was pinned to her robe.

Draco and Ron were wearing the same clothes as Harry. Draco's shirt was black with a gold and gray-colored Phoenix, gray jeans, gray boots and a very dark gold cloak. He too had a pendant in gold and silver.

Ron's shirt was white with a red and orange Phoenix; he wore blue jeans, dark red boots and a dark red cloak. His pendant was red with blue eyes.

All in all it looked like they were wearing some sort of uniform. And that was what they had intended. They wanted everyone to know, that they were friends now and stuck together. And other than themselves and the Order, no one would get the real meaning of their pendants and shirts.

Of course their cloaks where invisible to the muggles around them so that they wouldn't be considered insane for wearing something like that.

They casually stepped through the wall between platforms nine and ten, and arrived at platform 9 ¾.

They stood on the platform and smiled brightly when they saw the Hogwarts Express waiting there in all its glory and the curious looks the other students were giving them. Why shouldn't they? They didn't look like ordinary fifth years now and everyone seemed to recognize the new fourth member of the Trio in disbelief after a second look.

Harry smiled. "I think our time as the 'Golden Trio' is over, don't you think?"

Draco smirked. "Yeah. It looks like that. I never liked that nickname you three had. It reminded me entirely too much of Gryffindor."

"Well then," said Ron. "We have a train to catch."

"Hogwarts here we come again!" they chorused together and laughed.

* * *

**So that was the tenth chapter.**

**I hope you liked it.**

**Don't forget the Reviews! I need feedback!!!**

**Dark Phoenix of Slytherin**


	11. Resorting

**Hello everyone!**

**I hope you are all well and are busy with reading all the wonderfull stories out there. (But don't forget mine.)**

**To Mikee: **Thank you for the compliment. And your hopes about the fifth one won't be in vain.

**To ginny75: **Thank you very much! I hope you keep reading you are one of the best!

**To pixiegold: **I'm glad that you liked it!

**To gryffindor erbe: **Ich freu mich, dass ich auch einen deutschen Leser habe! Ich hoffe dir gefällt es bis jetzt und vielen dank für die PM mit den Tipps zu den Flashbacks!

**Sorry I had to say that in German... I really like it to know that even people from my own country are reading this story.**

**And thanks to my beta knitchick! She really is the best of the best!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 11**

"Well then...," said Harry with a big smile while scratching the huge black dog behind the ears. "Let's get a compartment."

"Be careful you four," said Remus and bent down to the black dog.

"Always," smirked Draco.

"You know us," added Ron smiling.

"Yes…," said Mr. Weasley slowly, "…and that's the problem."

Harry pouted and Hermione led the way to the end of the train where a single compartment was still empty except for a girl with blond hair that was reading a magazine upside down. Somehow they always ended up in the same one.

The train gave a warning noise and they jumped on while waving to the adults. When the train started to leave, Harry bent down to the black dog one last time.

"Don't do anything stupid Padfoot. I'm gonna miss you."

The dog barked and licked his hand before he went back to stand by the other adults. They waved until they couldn't see the station anymore then leaned back in their seats.

"So… who is that?" asked Ron a little uncomfortably as he looked at the blond girl. She had her wand tucked behind her ear and seemed to be totally engrossed in her magazine. All in all she looked very strange.

She didn't look up but Harry saw a slight smile on her face when she suddenly spoke up. "My name is Luna Lovegood."

Harry bowed his head. "It's a pleasure to meet you Luna. I'm-"

"I know who you are," she said and looked at each of them with big blue eyes. "You are Harry Potter. And your companions are Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger and Draco Black."

Draco looked at her in bafflement and sat down. "How do you know I changed my name?"

"The nargels told me…," she answered and seemed to look right through him.

'Nargels?' mouthed Draco to Harry who grinned slightly.

He sat down and looked at the magazine that Luna had been reading. He saw that it was called _The Quibbler_ and chuckled. "Why are you reading it upside down?"

She smiled. "I was doing a crossword. If you read it like that it shows a spell to detect Willybadis."

"What the heck are Willybadis?" asked Ron perplexed.

"Oh please," huffed Hermione. "Those aren't actual creatures. This magazine is writing about lots of stuff that doesn't exist."

"My dad is the Editor," said Luna and picked the magazine up again.

Hermione blushed. "Sorry. I didn't mean to offend you…"

Luna said nothing and they looked at each other. Draco shrugged and enlarged his trunk to take out a book. Suddenly the door opened and Neville Longbottom, followed by Ginny stood there. Harry raised an eyebrow when he saw that he was carrying a strange pulsing plant in his arms that looked a little bit like a cactus. Ginny grinned at him and entered the compartment.

"Can… we sit here? Everywhere e-else is full…," asked Neville shyly.

"Of course Nev," smiled Harry. "Have a seat."

Neville stared at him. "H-harry? Is that… you?"

Harry shook his head. "Naw… I'm just an evil imposter under Polyjuice. Harry is sitting in my seven compartment trunk."

"Um… okay?" said Neville, suddenly wanting to leave.

Ginny grabbed him by the arm and led him to a free seat. "He is just joking. Of course this is Harry."

Neville greeted Ron and Hermione and when his eyes fell on Draco he nearly fell off his seat.

"Wh-what a-are you d-doing here?" he stuttered wide eyed.

"Relax Longbottom. I'm not going to eat you. At least not now…," said Draco smirking. "I'm sitting here with my friends reading a book as you can see."

Neville stared at him. "B-but…," he looked at Harry. "But Malfoy?"

"Is really my friend, and no longer goes by the name Malfoy. He is Draco Black now."

Neville said nothing and Hermione leaned forward to look at the strange plant he was carrying like a precious baby. "What is that Neville?"

Neville smiled proudly. "This is a _Mimbulus Mimbeltonia._ I got it from Gran for my birthday. She said since I'm really good at Herbology I should try to raise my own plant and help it survive until next summer."

Ron eyed the plant carefully as it pulsed. "Is it… dangerous?"

Neville shook his head. "No. But it has an awesome self-protecting mechanism. Do you want to see it?" He took a sharp quill out of his cloak and Harry shook his head.

"Sorry Nev, but we have to go to the Prefect's meeting."

His eyes widened. "Oh! I nearly forgot about that! Where was it supposed to be held again?"

Draco looked at him oddly and Neville cowered in his seat. "Do you want to tell us… that you are a Prefect too?"

Neville nodded shyly and showed them the badge on his chest. "Y-yes. I got the badge with my letter."

Hermione looked at Harry. "So we have… four Gryffindor Prefects? I sure doubt that this happened by accident."

Harry shrugged and smiled at Neville. "Then come on. The meeting is being held in the first car of the train. And we don't want to miss such an interesting thing now, do we?"

Ron snorted and they left Ginny and Luna alone in the compartment with the promise to return as soon as possible. Ginny nodded and started to play with Crookshanks who was curled at her feet, and Luna just nodded absently.

Harry regretted being made a Prefect the second they entered the compartment and had to listen to a long-winded speech about the responsibilities and rules from the Head Boy and Head Girl. He looked at Hermione and even she seemed to be bored out of her mind after only five minutes.

Thirty minutes later the Head Boy, Roger Davies, took out a scroll and looked at each of them.

"Well… it's a little bit strange that there are ten Prefects now. Normally there are only six, but Professor Dumbledore assured me in his letter that it is correct. So… he sent me ten scrolls with the planned patrols that you will be responsible for during the term. Read it carefully this evening before you go to bed."

He handed out the scrolls and started another long lecture about the things they had to do on a patrol. Even Hermione didn't bother to listen, and Harry poked her softly in the side and she had to try not to laugh. She swatted his hand away and Harry heard Neville chuckle quietly when she softly whacked him on the head.

He pouted and she looked around and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Harry looked at Neville out of the corner of his eye and saw that his eyes where wide now. Harry grinned at him and he looked away quickly.

"Neville sure has a problem with confidence," whispered Hermione, who had seen Neville's reaction, in Harry's ear.

Harry nodded. "Yeah… but he's a good guy."

Hermione nodded and they both looked at the ceiling as if praying for Roger Davies' rant to end. After another half an hour he dismissed them and they quickly hurried out of the compartment. Harry stopped when they were outside and looked at Draco.

"Um… where is Ron?" he asked.

Draco slapped his forehead. "Damn… wait a minute."

He disappeared into the compartment again and a short time later dragged a sleepy looking Ron out of it.

"Sorry guys," he said sheepishly. "I fell asleep in there."

They shared a good laugh and went back into their compartment to join Ginny and Luna again. Neville followed them and quietly sat down near the door.

"Hermione I'm astonished," said Harry playfully when they had closed the door. "You didn't even try to listen to our dear Head Boy. Who are you and what have you done with my bossy, rule-following girlfriend?"

Hermione sat down near the window. "Well… when I'm around you the normal rules don't apply. I thought you had already noticed that."

Harry chuckled and sat down next to her. He had to stifle a big yawn when he looked out of the window. He hadn't really slept much last night because of his worries about Voldemort.

"Is someone tired?" whispered Hermione in his ear when Draco and Ron started to play a game of chess while Neville and Ginny took out some exploding snap cards.

Harry sighed and rubbed his forehead. "You don't know how much…"

Hermione grabbed his shoulders and slowly laid his head down onto her lap. Harry looked up at her and smiled and she bent down and gave him a small kiss.

He could see the concern in her eyes now. "But you haven't had any nightmares, have you?"

"No," said Harry and breathed in her scent. "Not anymore."

"So V-voldemort has nothing to do with it?" she asked and Harry closed his eyes when she started to massage his temples softly.

"He can't get through my Occlumency shields," he answered. "I felt him try it once, but he no longer can access my mind like he did before I finished my transformation."

Hermione stiffened and Harry opened his eyes to see her looking at him in alarm. "He tried to access your mind? What did he do?"

"I don't really know…," mumbled Harry. "… it was like I was running through a long corridor with black walls. I have no clue if it was accidental or if he wanted me to see it on purpose."

Hermione looked at him and then smiled softly. "I think you really should sleep a bit."

Harry nodded and closed his eyes again. "I must say, you are the most comfortable pillow I have ever had."

"Prat," she whispered and gave him another kiss on the forehead.

"Hermione?" asked Neville quietly after a while.

Harry felt Hermione move a little bit. "Yes?"

"Are you… are you and Harry a couple?"

He felt Hermione's hands in his hair and smiled when she answered. "Yes. I believe we are. He asked me to be his girlfriend over the holidays."

Neville said nothing else and Harry felt himself slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Harry?" he heard Hermione's voice. "Come on, wake up. We are nearly at Hogwarts."

He mumbled something incoherent and turned his head around.

"Please. Wake up honey," she said and Harry's eyes opened immediately.

"What did you call me?" he asked sleepily and sat up.

Hermione grinned at him. "It was the best way to get your attention. It worked, didn't it?"

"Um… well… yeah," he said and rubbed his head after she had given him a kiss.

With a flick of his wand they were all wearing their black school cloaks and Harry looked at Neville and broke out laughing.

He was black from head to toe and Ginny sat in front of him and was grinning from ear to ear.

"I lost seven times in exploding snap," Neville explained and tried to wish the ash away.

Hermione swished her wand and Neville now looked presentable again. Harry was still chuckling when the train started to slow, and grinned when it stopped at the station in Hogsmeade.

"Well then. Let's get a carriage," suggested Draco after he had shrunk his trunk again.

Harry looked at the horse-less carriages and stopped in his tracks. Where before there had been nothing pulling them, now there were some horse-like creatures with big wings. You could see every bone in their body under their leather-like skin, but somehow they still looked friendly.

He shook his head when Luna was suddenly next to him. "I can see them too, you know."

"You can?" asked Harry quietly when the others entered the carriage.

She nodded. "Yes."

Harry smiled sadly and patted one of the creatures carefully on the head. "These are Thestrals. You can only see them if you have seen death. Do you mind if I ask…"

"I saw my mother die," she explained. "She was experimenting with potions and one of them went horribly wrong."

"I'm sorry," he said.

She smiled at him and entered the carriage. "It was long ago."

Harry was silent for the rest of the ride to the castle, and realised where he was just as they entered the Great Hall where most of the students were already seated.

Dumbledore stood up when all students, including the new first years, where in the Hall and raised his hands. "It is a pleasure to see you all again this year and great to have some new faces here as well. I won't take up too much of your time, but I do have an announcement to make before the sorting starts."

The students started whispering and the Headmaster raised his hands again. "This year we will have a re-sorting; some of the older students have shown that they are better suited for houses other than the ones they are currently placed in. The re-sorting will only be for fifth years and above, so fourth years and below don't have to worry."

Professor McGonagall stepped forwards with the sorting hat and a stool. She carefully placed the hat on top of it and it immediately started to sing its song.

_In times of old, when I was new  
and Hogwarts barely started  
the founders of our noble school  
thought never to be parted.  
United by a common goal  
they had the selfsame yearning  
to make the world's best magic school  
and pass along their learning.  
"Together we will build and teach"  
The four good friends decided.  
And never did they dream that they  
might some day be divided.  
For were there such friends anywhere  
as Slytherin and Gryffindor?  
Unless it was the second pair  
of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw  
so how could it have gone so wrong?  
How could such friendships fail?  
Why, I was there, so I can tell  
the whole sad, sorry tale.  
Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those  
whose ancestry's purest."  
Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose  
intelligence is surest"  
Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those  
with brave deeds to their name."  
Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot  
and treat them just the same."  
These differences caused little strife  
when first they came to light.  
for each of the four founders had  
a house in which they might  
take only those they wanted, so,  
for instance, Slytherin  
took only pure-blood wizards  
Of great cunning just like him.  
And only those of sharpest mind  
were taught by Ravenclaw  
While the bravest and the boldest  
went to daring Gryffindor.  
Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest  
and taught them all she knew  
thus, the Houses and their founder's  
maintained friendships firm and true._

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony  
for several happy years  
but then discord crept among us  
feeding on our faults and fears._

_The Houses that, like pillars four  
had once held up our school  
now turned upon each other and  
divided, sought to rule.  
And for a while it seemed the school  
must meet an early end.  
What with duelling and with fighting  
and the clash of friend on friend.  
And at last there came a morning  
when old Slytherin departed  
and though the fighting then died out  
he left us quite downhearted.  
And never since the founders four  
were whittled down to three  
have the Houses been united  
as they once were meant to be._

_And now the Sorting Hat is here  
and you all know the score;  
I sort you into Houses  
because that is what I'm for.  
But this year I'll go further,  
listen closely to my song:  
though condemned I am to split you  
still I worry that it's wrong,  
though I must fulfil my duty  
and must quarter every year  
still I wonder whether sorting  
may not bring the end I fear._

_But first I must remind you_

_of the oldest house that's here._

_The Phoenixes will rise again_

_and teach the Darkness fear._

_But not everyone of the Chosen_

_will be in this old house,_

_they are the key, so listen well:_

_Bring unity to the house._

_When Shadow, Earth and Water_

_unite in their great fight,  
_

_Light and also Fire_

_will stand then on their right._

_With snakes, ravens, lions and badgers_

_they have the chance to empower_

_So hear me out, hear what I shout:_

_Together you have great power_

_Oh, __know the perils, read the signs  
the warning history shows  
for our Hogwarts is in danger  
from external, deadly foes  
and we must unite inside her  
or we'll crumble from within_

_I have told you, I have warned you...  
let the Sorting now begin._

The hall was silent, no one started clapping as they always did, and not a sound was heard but for a few whisperings, and Harry, Ron, Draco and Hermione looked at each other.

"Did the hat just give us a warning of some sort?" asked Ron quietly.

"Brilliant observation weasel," retorted Draco as he rolled his eyes.

Harry looked around the hall and saw that most of the students had frowns on their faces. But no one seemed to really grasp what the hat had wanted to tell them with its song. He frowned when he thought about the song. What where the last three verses about? It sounded like it had something to do with their animagus forms…

Hermione nodded. "Yes… not only that. Harry? Did you hear what it also told us?"

He nodded. "I think this year will be more interesting then I first thought it would be."

Professor McGonagall stepped forward again and held her list up. "First the older students will be re-sorted. But again, only fifth years and above. Please line up in front of the podium."

Silence greeted her statement while the students positioned themselves in front of the small first years.

McGonagall nodded when they were all assembled. Harry was still thinking about the song from by the hat when he felt Hermione give his hand a light squeeze. He smiled at her and looked back towards the front as McGonagall called the first name.

"Bones, Susan!"

The hat took some time with her and finally shouted: _"GRYFFINDOR!"_

Harry smiled when the younger Gryffindors broke into applause and he, Draco, Ron and Hermione joined in.

"Black, Draco!" read McGonagall.

Whispers broke out in the hall when Draco stepped forward. Harry guessed that it had something to do with Draco's new surname. Well… of course there was also the fact that Draco now had the name of a convicted murderer and the big question was why he had it.

Harry nearly laughed out loud when after not even twenty seconds had passed, the hat announced Draco's new… old house.

"_SLYTHERIN!"_

Hermione nudged him with her elbow. "Why did he even have to go up there? It was pretty clear anyway."

"Granger, Hermione!" called McGonagall, which shut Hermione up.

Harry squeezed Hermione's hand and she smiled cockily at him before she went up and sat down on the stool.

Harry, just like the rest of the hall waited for the hat's decision, but it seemed to be having a little chat with Hermione, so it took longer than expected.

Finally after two minutes the hat shouted out.

"_RAVENCLAW!"_

The hall cheered and the Ravenclaws seemed to be really pleased to have Hermione in their house now. Harry smiled. Of course a brilliant witch like her would be a very good addition for them.

"Longbottom, Neville!"

Neville hesitantly stepped forward and Harry raised his eyebrows in amusement when he saw that he was still carrying the _Mimbulus Mimbeltonia_. He could see that he was shaking a bit and sighed. The boy sure had a confidence problem…

"_HUFFLEPUFF!"_ shouted the hat after a short time and the badgers clapped.

Professor Sprout, who was the Head of Hufflepuff, seemed to be the most pleased and Harry guessed that it was because of Neville's talent in Herbology.

"Potter, Harry!" called McGonagall and everyone quieted down instantly.

Harry slowly made his way to the stool and sat down. McGonagall smiled sadly at him and then placed the hat on his head.

'_Well, well Mr. Potter, I see you have changed quite a bit since our last chat,'_ said the hat with a slightly amused voice.

Harry chuckled and decided just to think about what he wanted to say. _'You could say that.'_

'Then let's see what we've got here,' replied the hat. 'Courage and bravery… a Gryffindor for sure, and you have become quite smart too. Definitely a trait for Ravenclaw where young Ms. Granger now resides… and you are loyal to your friends and those you hold dear, just like Mr. Longbottom. Well that's a trait for Hufflepuff. But you also have become ambitious and cunning. How very Slytherin of you Mr. Potter. But no…'

'_I guess you already made up your mind?'_ Harry wanted to know.

'_That I did,_' answered the hat._ 'I told you before that you could become great in Slytherin. And now I won't let you choose.'_

Harry sighed quietly._ 'I guess arguing with you won't change your decision?'_

The hat seemed to snort. A really odd noise._ 'Not this time! Now I will put you where you belong! And no whining! Think about what I told you in my song.'_

Harry thought about it a little bit and then a small smirk made its way to his face._ 'Very well.'_

The hat seemed surprised for a short moment but then Harry felt how it moved and he thought he could nearly feel the tension that was in the air. He adjusted the hat a little bit so that he could see the people in the Great Hall and winked at Hermione who was now seated at the Ravenclaw table, who just gave him a knowing smile. He gave a short nod to Ron who was still standing in the line of waiting students and he nodded back a bit hesitantly. And lastly he looked at Draco and smirked. The newest Black immediately understood.

'_Then my decision will be final,' _stated the hat. _'Maybe there is a chance for you to bring the houses with the help of your friends, back together again.'_

Harry nodded. _'Maybe.'_

The hat sounded like it was taking a deep breath…

"_PHOENIX!"_

Silence greeted the hat's announcement and Harry smiled while giving McGonagall the hat back with a small bow. She stared at him but a small smile tugged at her lips

"It was nice to be in your house Professor," he stated formally for everyone to hear. "But I'm afraid that I am no longer one of the lions."

"That's alright Mr. Potter," she answered and everyone looked at her in disbelief. "I hope you do well in your new house. It seems that you are a Phoenix now."

Harry chuckled. "Just wanted to make sure."

With that - to the immense surprise of all the students - Snape started clapping, followed by Dumbledore, Hagrid, Draco, Hermione and Ron.

Harry bowed and everyone else started clapping too. He gave Ron a pat on the back when he passed him along with a slight smile.

Just then a new table appeared in the Great Hall and Harry – just like everyone else – looked at the banner that now hung over the fifth table that was situated between the Gryffindor and the Slytherin table. It had a beautiful crest in green, red, yellow, blue, silver, gold, black and bronze. The colors of all the four other houses. In the middle was a majestic white Phoenix who spread its wings.

He felt a small surge of magic and looked down at his black cloak to see that the normally red trim was now white and the crest on his chest had also changed.

He smiled widely and sat down at the new table. He knew that all eyes were on him now, but he just ignored them and took a sip out of his goblet.

Harry chocked slightly at the unexpected taste of wine and looked at Dumbledore whose eyes where twinkling madly.

He raised his head when it was Ron's turn. The hat took only twenty seconds just like with Draco and then shouted out loud.

"_GRYFFINDOR!"_

He clapped just like everyone else but was a little bit distracted now. He couldn't be the only member of this new house, could he?

"Weasley, Fred! And… well why not make it short, George too!" called McGonagall chuckling.

Fred grabbed the hat and five seconds later George grabbed it as well. When they both handed it back to a confused McGonagall with a wide grin it shouted: _"PHOENIX!"_

Harry looked at them as they came jumping over to him and positioned themselves at each side of him.

"Well what do you think of that?" asked Fred and patted him on the back.

"We are in this new house together," added George and whooped when he realised that there was wine in his goblet.

At the end of the sorting Harry was surprised to find himself in the company of people he would never have guessed he'd be in the same house with.

Included in his house were: Blaise Zabini, a tall black boy with high cheekbones, Terry Boot, a chubby looking boy, Hannah Abbott, a red-haired girl, Padma Patil, the twin sister of Parvati, Daphne Greengrass, a pretty blond-haired girl, Ernie Macmillan, a boy with red and blond hair and the Weasley Twins. And last but not least, two first years. A girl named Rose Zeller and a boy named Euan Abercrombie.

"This certainly is… interesting," said Harry while they all stared at each other and Dumbledore stood up again.

"So now that the re-sorting and sorting of the new first years is finished and we have the addition of the new house Phoenix, I would like to introduce your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher," said Dumbledore. "Please welcome Professor Dolores Jane Umbridge."

Harry looked at the toad-like woman while a few students half-heartedly clapped and sighed.

"Oh dear…," said Padma when the new Professor stood up and started to rant.

Harry tuned her out after not even twenty seconds and looked at the other students that where sitting with him.

"So… do you think she will be a good teacher?" asked Ernie to no one in particular.

Blaise shook his head and sipped at his wine with delight. "If her lessons are like that, I doubt it. She was probably a Hufflepuff when she was in school…"

"Hey!" cried Hannah offended. "Hufflepuff isn't so bad you know!"

"Well… the Puffs are all a bit odd," added Daphne with a smirk and flicked her hair back a bit arrogantly.

"And the Slytherins are just arrogant and slimy snakes!" retorted Ernie growling.

"Guys…," said Harry quietly and looked at each of them. "Do you think you can drop the superior act? We are in one house together now. If you ask me the sorting hat has gone nuts, but we are two ex-Slytherins, two ex-Hufflepuffs, two ex-Ravenclaws and three ex-Gryffindors in one house. And don't forget the new first years," he added and winked at the two kids that looked like they were watching a tennis match. "We have to stick together now."

"Whatever you say," grumbled Terry and sighed. "But I guess you are right. I just don't understand why we never heard of this house before. Not even in _'Hogwarts a History'_ is anything written about it."

Harry chuckled. "See? We have all the traits of the four houses united in one. Don't you think we should make something out of it instead of fighting?"

Blaise looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Can I ask you a question Potter?"

He nodded and sipped at his wine again while looking at Umbridge who was now talking about a better future for the students.

"I noticed you and Draco hanging out together. How is that?"

Harry put his goblet down and looked at the black boy. "We are friends."

"How is this possible?" Padma wanted to know and everyone else stared at him with wide eyes.

He sighed dramatically and smirked at the ex-Slytherins. "We both saw what we could gain out of this friendship at the end of last year and here we are."

"You've changed Potter," remarked Blaise. "Not just in looks but you seem… different."

"Well thanks," replied Harry and gave a sigh of relief when Umbridge finally sat down.

Dumbledore coughed. "Well… after that very interesting speech. I have to make one last announcement regarding the new house. Um… I'm sorry to say, but I have no clue where the common room might be…"

The students chuckled and Harry closed his eyes. He frowned when he felt three pairs of eyes on him but relaxed when he realized that it was Hermione, Ron and Draco. He didn't know why but suddenly he saw the corridor on the seventh floor that led to the Gryffindor tower, but something was missing… there was a Portrait of some sort where he knew there wasn't supposed to be one. There normally was something else…

He opened his eyes in realisation. Of course! The tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, who tried to teach ballet to the trolls!

Harry coughed. "Headmaster?" he asked, and all eyes turned to him. "I know where the common room of the Phoenixes' is."

Dumbledore looked at him for a moment and then smiled. "Very well. So my guess was right then... let's eat!"

"How do you know where the Common Room is?" asked Ernie in interest while they filled their plates.

Harry shrugged. "I'm a Prefect. I think it has something to do with that."

Daphne looked at him oddly. "Do you think… that it is on the seventh floor where normally the tapestry of that fool Barnabas is?"

Harry's eyes widened. "Yes. How do you know that?"

She showed him the badge on her robe. "I'm a Prefect too and I kind of saw it in my head."

Harry looked up to Dumbledore who was munching a chicken leg and raised his eyebrows. They sure had a lot to talk about when Harry met with him after dinner.

After thirty minutes it was time to leave and Harry left the Prefect duties to Daphne because of the planned meeting with Dumbledore. He stretched his arms and stood up with a nod to the Headmaster who understood and he left the Great Hall.

He went up to the gargoyle that was located at the entrance of Dumbledore's office and didn't have to wait long for the Professor to show up.

"Well then my boy, let's get started," said Dumbledore smiling and looked at the gargoyle. "Lemon Drop," Harry nodded and they went up the moving staircase together.

* * *

**As you can see I changed some parts of the Poll, because many of you seemed to like the idea of a new house and it just fits for my story. So those who wanted Harry in Slytherin, please don't be mad. His attitude won't change because of the new house.**

**Keep reading!**

**The song of the sorting hat is out of the OotP and belongs to J. K. Rowling. I just added two verses.**

**I hope you liked it!**

**Review please!**

**Dark Phoenix of Slytherin**


	12. The full truth

**Hi everyone!**

**I hope you all are well and are happy to see me again!**

**It took me a little longer then expected to update, because I had a lot of tests coming in school.**

**But here is the new chapter! And please don't forget to _review! _It's very important for me to get suggestions and tipps to improve my writing skills!**

**And as always thanks to my beta _knitchick!_  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 12**

Harry entered Dumbledore's office and smiled when he saw Fawkes sitting on his perch near the window. The Phoenix trilled and looked at him curiously, but then nodded his head as if to say he accepted Harry.

"Well then Harry," said Dumbledore as he sat down behind his desk. "I believe you have some questions before we come to the real reason for our meeting."

Harry nodded and sat down on a conjured chair in front of the desk. "You knew it sir, didn't you?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled when he smiled at Harry. "Excuse me, but what did I know my boy? I don't think I'm following you."

Harry snorted. "Professor. Do you really want to tell me that you had no clue about Phoenix House, and which house we all would be re-sorted into when you sent us the Prefect badges?"

"Oh, you mean the fact that you, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Black are all in different houses now?" asked Dumbledore, and Harry just nodded with a small smile on his face. "Indeed, I knew that it would come to this. I asked the sorting hat what I should do about the Prefects and he told me where he would put you."

"So… what is this all about?" Harry wanted to know. "I've never heard of the Phoenix House before."

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and folded his fingers. "You see Harry, the ancient House of Phoenix started shortly before any of the other houses. The four founders, Godric, Rowena, Helena and Salazar, had only the one house at first and all the students were in it together.

You must realize that there were only around fifty students at that time, so there was really no point in putting them in different houses. They were all in Phoenix House, so house pride and inner-house rivalry where very uncommon. There was competition, yes; but no rivalry or hatred. The motto was; 'All for one'. But you know how people act." Dumbledore popped a Lemon Drop into his mouth and Harry nodded.

"They started having differences and the founders began to play favourites, I believe," he said.

"Exactly," answered Dumbledore who seemed pleased. "Salazar Slytherin was the first to take the cunning and ambitious under his special guidance. Rowena Ravenclaw soon followed, and taught those with above average intelligence. Godric Gryffindor took those who were the bravest under his wing, and Helga Hufflepuff took all the rest. The Phoenix House no longer held any value because slowly the four known houses formed and the Phoenixes broke apart."

Harry furrowed his brow. "But why now? Why did the sorting hat decide that the House of Phoenix should come forth again? After more than a thousand years?"

Dumbledore smiled again. "Think, my boy. I'm sure you already know the answer."

Harry looked at the Professor deep in thought. He heard a quiet trill and then looked over at Fawkes who was staring at him as if to tell him that he was really being stupid for not seeing the answer. Then it clicked.

"Because… the Phoenixes have risen again…," he whispered and looked up. "We are the Phoenixes. Draco, Hermione, Ron and I. Is it that?"

Dumbledore nodded. "You all are in different houses now. Every one of you has the different traits of the four houses, but just those who have all four united inside of them are chosen for the House of Phoenix."

"You mean… that the Phoenix stands for something like… unity?" Harry asked.

"You heard the song our dear Gideon sang."

Harry stared at him. "Gideon? Who's… wait! The sorting hat has a name?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "Of course he has. You can't exist for over a thousand years without a name. Godric himself named him."

"So… Gideon was really the hat of Godric Gryffindor?" Harry asked. "Is it because of that, that I was able to draw the Sword of Gryffindor out of it… him?"

"Yes," said Dumbledore as he popped another lemon drop into his mouth. "But do you understand what the House of Phoenix means?"

Harry smiled. "That we have the chance to empower, because together we have great power."

"I see you really listened well to the song," said Dumbledore cheerfully. "Be that as it may, we have a new house and need to arrange some things. There is the question about the Head of House of course and the schedules. Oh, and we should not forget the Quidditch team now, should we?"

Harry grinned. "Professor, I think the Quidditch team won't be a problem. We already have three players in our house. I don't know about the other ones though. There are only eleven of us so it is a bit complicated."

"Indeed," said Dumbledore. "I think you should come up with something together with the Weasley Twins. Who do you think your Head of House should be?"

"You are asking me?" Harry wanted to know, and gave him a piercing stare. "Strange. You never cared about my opinion before."

"I know…," replied the Headmaster. "And I regret not having done so. Asking for your opinion was something I should have done the moment you first set foot onto Hogwarts grounds."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "I was eleven years old then and had no clue about the wizarding world. About what could you have asked my opinion, Sir?"

Dumbledore looked down at his desk. "Maybe what you thought about your living arrangements; what your first impression of our world was, and so on… I know now that your relatives didn't treat you the way they should have. I wanted you to grow up away from magic and live a normal childhood."

Harry snorted. "I'll eat my broom if anyone ever has a normal childhood with the Dursleys around. I would give that person the Order of Merlin, First Class, just for surviving."

Dumbledore eyed him sadly. "So now do you see what I mean?"

Harry nodded slowly. "Yeah… but you can't change it now Professor."

Dumbledore nodded and they were both silent for a short moment. Dumbledore coughed quietly and stood up. "I will see who is available to be a Head of House. And now…"

Harry just looked at him out of the corner of his eye because he was involved in a staring contest with Fawkes right at that moment. Or so it would have looked to anyone else. Harry was desperately trying to speak to Fawkes in his head like he had read Phoenix could do. And now he was an animagus, so it had to be possible to do it.

"Harry?" asked Dumbledore and his head snapped around because he hadn't seen that the Headmaster was behind his desk again.

"Sorry Professor. I wanted to try something," he pouted in Fawkes' direction and the Phoenix trilled in amusement.

Dumbledore chuckled and placed a stone bowl covered with runic symbols onto his desk. Harry looked at it and then up at Dumbledore with a slightly worried look.

"That is a Pensieve… I thought we were just going to talk about some things," said Harry quietly.

Dumbledore looked at him over his half moon spectacles. "Under normal circumstances yes, but of course where you are concerned, nothing is ever normal."

Harry nodded. "Professor, please tell me… why did you keep the prophecy a secret from me? I already guessed that it has to be about me, because I'm the only one Voldemort has marked as his equal." He touched his forehead and sighed. "Is it just because of this scar that I'm the Boy-Who-Lived?"

Dumbledore smiled sadly. "I see you have already given it much thought." He folded his fingers again. "You have to know that a part of the prophecy has already been fulfilled. Voldemort has marked you as his equal. The one who was born when the seventh month died to parents who thrice defeated him."

"But why me and not Neville?" asked Harry suddenly. "His parents also defeated Voldemort three times and he was born just one day before me."

Dumbledore tilted his head and nodded. "That is a question I've asked myself quite a lot in the last few years. The answer is simple I think; it was totally random. But I guess that he chose you because it was widely known in the magical community that the Potter's son displayed accidental magic at just three months old."

"Professor?" Harry threw in. "There could be something else. What if… what if Voldemort chose a half-blood like himself instead of the pure-blood?"

Dumbledore looked at him. "Indeed that could be one reason, now let's get to the prophecy. But first Harry... I'm curious. Who told you about it?"

Harry remained silent while debating how much he should tell him. "Professor, I think you will somehow find out for yourself, so I won't tell you."

A smile came to Dumbledore's lips and he nodded before his expression turned serious. "Now… as you may know, the prophecy is located deep inside the Ministry of Magic. It is in the Department of Mysteries to be exact. That is a highly restricted area that no one is allowed to enter without permission. Normally, only the Unspeakables are allowed to go there as it's very dangerous. The prophecy made about you was placed there sixteen years ago, but that one is only a memory. The real prophecy is right here, in this Pensieve."

Harry eyed the silvery substance in the bowl warily and sighed. He didn't really like Pensieves. He was of the opinion that memories should stay where they belong... in the head of the person who has them. He couldn't remember how many trips into a Pensieve he had taken with Narcissa and Draco, but he was never a fan of it even if it could be damn useful. It was just strange to see people he knew that where dead walking around next to you.

"Are you ready Harry?" asked Dumbledore and Harry nodded. "Then let's go." With a swish of Dumbledore's wand the Pensieve enlarged and they both dived headfirst into the memory. Harry blinked and looked around. They were in a room of some kind; it looked like it could be the backroom of a pub. Two people were there, but he couldn't see them very well.

"We are in the Hog's Head, a pub in Hogsmeade," said Dumbledore. "I was interviewing a new Divination Professor and I'm sure you recognize the witch that applied for the position."

Harry looked at who was without a doubt, a younger Albus Dumbledore, and snorted when he recognized the woman on the chair in front of him. She was wearing very thick glasses that made her eyes the size of golf balls and had scarves draped all over herself.

"Trelawney?" asked Harry. "Why are you showing me a memory of...?" His head snapped to the older Dumbledore next to him. "No! Tell me this is a joke!"

Dumbledore shook his head. "I wish it were, but please listen carefully. I told you in your third year that I believed she had made two real prophecies before now, didn't I?"

Harry nodded and looked at the younger Dumbledore who looked like he wanted nothing more than to leave, and Trelawney who had her head bowed in shame.

"I'm sorry Sybil, but I can't see how you are qualified for this position," said the younger Dumbledore in a friendly tone. "I thank you for coming, but I will take my leave now."

Just as Dumbledore got to the door, Trelawney's body stiffened and her breathing grew ragged. Harry balled his hands into fists; he had seen her do this in his third year too.

The younger Dumbledore stopped and looked at her in concern. "What is wrong?"

Trelawney didn't answer his question, but when she opened her mouth her voice sounded deeper than usual: "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born as the seventh month dies… born to those who have thrice defied him. And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal. But he will have power the Dark Lord knows not. And either must die at the hand of the other, because neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…"_

Harry stared at Trelawney and sighed when the older Dumbledore gently grabbed his shoulders and pulled him out of the memory. They sat in silence once they were in his office again. Harry had his head in his hands and Dumbledore looked at him in concern.

"Damn that old dragon-fly!" Harry cursed and leaned back in his chair. "That ugly bug is one of the reasons that that shit-eating, snake-faced, old pedophile is after me!"

"Language, Harry," chided Dumbledore. "It was Sybil who made the prophecy, but you have to understand that seers can't control their visions."

Harry sighed and ruffled his hair. "I know… I read it in a book some time ago… but it still… well… it pisses me off…"

"Do you understand now why I didn't tell you the prophecy before?" asked Dumbledore gently and rose from his seat to put the Pensieve back into the cupboard.

Harry glared at his fingers but nodded. "I was too young and I can't imagine how I might have reacted if you had told me before my fourth year. But… thanks for finally telling me, sir."

"Do you understand what the prophecy means?"

A small grin slowly formed on Harry's face. "Yes… I believe I know what it means. But I don't think it's really necessary to know the meaning. It is how it is. But I don't have to fight him if I don't want to. Even if I don't want it another way."

"Very wise words and exactly what I thought you would say," nodded Dumbledore. "Tell me my boy. Is there anything else you wanted to ask me today?"

Harry stood up. "Yes, sir."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "And? What is it?"

He grinned. "Why exactly is the common room of the Phoenix in the same room where you found chamber pots when you needed a toilet?"

Dumbledore stared at him. "So it's in that room? The founders sure were full of surprises."

"Indeed," smiled Harry. "I just hope the scenery has changed a little bit. It would be uncomfortable to sleep between pots."

"Well then, off you go Harry," said Dumbledore chuckling. "Good night."

"Good night Professor."

Harry threw a last glance at Fawkes who ruffled his feathers and shook his head with what Harry swore was a smile. He opened the door and stopped when he felt something brushing against his mind.

'_Use your element then you will succeed.'_

He stopped in mid-step and looked back at the Phoenix who blinked at him innocently. He sighed and tilted his head slightly in his direction. With a little bit effort he could now feel the presence of the other creature _'What should I use it for?'_

Fawkes trilled exasperated. _'Use it for what you have been trying to do for weeks. You are dense sometimes... I don't know how you ended up as a Phoenix.'_

Harry's eyes widened and he jumped a little bit when he heard a quiet chuckle. He looked at Dumbledore who looked back with twinkling eyes.

"Did he say something interesting?" Dumbledore asked and grabbed another lemon drop.

Harry glared at Fawkes and held his nose high in the air with a slight smirk on his face. "No… not really. He is just getting on my nerves."

Fawkes gave an offended squawk but seemed to be amused and Harry smiled as he closed the door behind him. He looked at his watch. It was ten o'clock; curfew. He shook his head. He was damn lucky that he was a Prefect, otherwise he would be in real trouble if he ran into a teacher or that blasted cat of Filch's.

He slowly walked along the dark corridors and the familiar feeling of being home washed over him. For some reason, he didn't really want to go to the Common Room, even if he was interested in what it looked like. He shrugged and decided to go up to the owlery and send a letter to his godfather.

He had seen Sirius' face when it was time for him to leave for school, and Harry didn't really like it that he had to leave him behind, especially now that he had really gotten to know him.

When he reached the owlery he smiled as a fur ball crashed down on his head, and chuckled as he plucked it out of his hair.

"Hello Pig. I haven't seen you in ages," he greeted the tiny owl who flapped his wings excitedly. A short time after that Hedwig flew down to him too and nipped him gently on the ear. "Hi, girl. How are you?"

Hedwig hooted softly and positioned herself on his shoulder. He smiled and conjured a parchment and quill to write a short letter to Sirius. Before he started to write the actual letter he took out an envelope and drew a small phoenix in the bottom right corner with a short sentence over it.

_You know how it goes Snuffles._

He tapped the words with his wand and they changed from black to red for a short moment before returning back to normal. He wrote:

_Dear Mr. Padfoot,_

_If you can read this then you haven't forgotten the Marauders' Motto! Hurray to the old dog!_

_Now… how are you? I hope the house is still in one piece… I surely hope so, because I want to read some more in the library._

_I'm sorry to say that I am no longer able to grace the Gryffindor Tower with my dashing presence. As you already know, there was a re-sorting and our dear old hat (his name is Gideon by the way) decided that I shall be trying my luck in a different house this year. I think you will be able to figure out which house I'm now in by yourself. You wouldn't be a Marauder if you couldn't. _

_I know I already said it at the train station, but please be safe and don't let anyone anger you. I know your temper Mr. Padfoot. Please give regards to our dear friend Mr. Moony._

_Mischief managed._

_Mr. Shadow_

He folded the letter and put it into the envelope. He murmured a quick charm and the letters on the envelope started to glow again, followed by the whole letter. After he was finished, Hedwig presented her leg and flew off after Harry gave her a soft pat on the head.

He leaned over the railing and looked down at the Black Lake. Pig meanwhile decided to annoy him to no end by hopping up and down on his head. Harry just ignored him and looked over at Hagrid's Hut. Normally by this time there was always a light on, and he frowned when he saw that it was still completely dark. _Hagrid had been at the sorting, so where is he now?_

"You damn owl, stop that!" snapped Harry when Pig scratched him painfully on the ear. He flicked his wand and Pig sailed over to the other side of the room, where he gave a loud chirping noise as if he had enjoyed it.

"Who is there?" he heard a familiar voice from down the stairs.

He didn't answer and looked over to the staircase where footsteps could now be heard. A short time later the familiar silhouette of Hermione appeared in the doorway. She had her wand drawn and a small light at the tip of her wand illuminated her face.

"Hi Mione," said Harry, and she whirled in his direction.

"Harry! I looked for you everywhere!" she huffed and crossed her arms.

Harry raised his eyebrows and went to stand in front of her. "Why is that? You know that I had a meeting with Dumbledore."

She nodded. "I know. But I saw him not even five minutes ago near his office and he said that you had already left."

"So why were you looking for me?" asked Harry curiously. "I could have been in the new Common Room, you know. And it's after curfew already."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she took his hand and dragged him down the stairs. "Tonight is our turn. We have patrol until eleven o'clock."

Harry chuckled. "So you already read the scroll Davies gave us?"

"Of course," she answered. "We have patrol together on Monday's and Thursday's until eleven o'clock."

Harry smiled mischievously and threw his arm over her shoulder to whisper in her ear. "Do we have to? I know a fabulous broom closet on the sixth floor…"

Even in the darkness he could see Hermione blushing and chuckled as he kissed her cheek.

"Harry… you know that's not possible," she answered softly.

He shrugged and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Okay then, let's do it in the corridor."

"Prat!" she giggled and found herself enveloped in a deep kiss when she tried to turn around.

Hermione smiled and leaned her head on his chest. "What did Dumbledore say anyway? Did he tell you the prophecy? And did he say anything about the new house you're in now?"

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his messy black hair. "Yes… he told me about the prophecy, and yes… he also said something about the new house."

Hermione gave him a concerned look. "And? Are you okay?"

He looked at her. "I think so. I'm not going to worry too much about the prophecy now. I mean… Voldemort is already after me, so I only have three options anyways."

Hermione took his hand and they walked slowly through the castle. "And what are those options if I may ask?"

He chuckled dryly, even as the situation itself wasn't funny. "The first is that I avoid a direct confrontation with him and hopefully he gets bored or dies while choking on an apple or of old age. The second is hiding. And the third… well… I'm going to either kill him or die trying."

Hermione squeezed his hand. "Don't say something like that! You won't die because of Vo-Voldemort!"

"I might not have a choice," said Harry quietly and Hermione tightened her grip on his hand and sniffed softly.

"Why?" she asked in a monotone.

He looked her in the eyes and could see that she was scared for him. He stopped walking when they were near the Transfiguration classroom and caressed her cheek with his free hand. "Hermione… the prophecy regarding old Snake-face and I said something about that. Do you want to know what it said?"

She just nodded and held his hand like a lifeline so he proceeded. "It said: _'And either must die at the hand of the other, because neither can live while the other survives.' _Do you understand?"

She looked at him with a frown on her face and gasped when she grasped the meaning of what he had said. "No… please tell me, that this isn't the prophecy! Tell me that you just made this up to scare me!"

Harry sighed. "I'm afraid it is. And I would never make something like this up."

"B-but… it doesn't say who will win…," whispered Hermione and looked at him wide eyed. "It just says that either must die…"

Harry nodded and leaned forward. He wiped the tears that threatened to fall out of her eyes away and kissed her softly on the forehead. "I know Mione. But prophecies can be very vague. If I decide not to fight him, I wouldn't fulfil that part, because I'll never face him in a battle of life or death."

"So you won't fight him?" asked Hermione quietly and looked down.

Harry shook his head slowly. "I will fight him, because I must and because I can."

Her head snapped up. "But why?! Why do _you_ have to fight him? Why not Dumbledore or the Order?! Why _you?!"_

He looked directly into her eyes. "Because I have to. I have to do it for myself. I can't just sit around and wait till he is gone or everyone else is dead. He… he destroyed my life Mione. He destroyed the normal childhood that I could have had. If it weren't for him, my parents would be alive and this cursed Boy-Who-Lived sign that I'm wearing on my forehead wouldn't exist!"

His voice had grown angrier with every word and Hermione just stared at him. "I would just be a normal boy, I wouldn't be famous, and maybe I would even have siblings… the list goes on and on…"

"Oh, Harry… so it's revenge?" asked Hermione as she hugged him hesitantly. "You want to fight him because he is responsible for all of your suffering?"

He pressed his nose into her soft hair and inhaled her scent. It was a mix between vanilla and lavender. "I'm not sure… I just know that I'll go crazy if I just sit around and let others do the work. I _will_ fight him, but not because of a stupid prophecy… I'll do it for me and the people I care about." He lifted her chin and smiled softly. "You know about my… what did you call it last year after the second task? Ah, my 'saving-people-thing' just kicks in when somebody is in danger. And that is the case with Voldemort."

Hermione chuckled softly and nodded. "Yes… I know that and… I also understand why you can't just sit back and watch."

"Thanks," said Harry and smiled down at her. He looked at his watch and grinned. "Hey… we should go back to our common rooms. It's nearly eleven."

Hermione looked up startled and grabbed his arm to look at his watch. "You're right! I didn't realize that we spent so much time talking and… DAMN!"

Harry actually jumped backwards a bit; staring at her in wide eyed disbelief as she slapped her forehead and began to use curse words that would have even put Ron to shame. He stood there and stared at her as she started pacing in front of him.

"Um… Mione?" asked Harry. She ignored him and kept cursing and he chuckled. "Hey honey! What's wrong with you, love?"

That quickly got her attention and she looked at him with a soft smile. "That was my trick you just used."

Harry shrugged. "It was the best way to get your attention." He leaned on the wall and crossed his arms. "So what's so wrong that it would make you curse like a sailor?"

She slapped her forehead again. "I made a mistake after the feast! That's what's wrong!"

He raised a single eyebrow. "And what might that mistake be?"

"I… I have no clue where the Ravenclaw common room is… because I didn't go there after the feast. I was in the library so… yeah…," she answered.

Harry stared at her. "But the common room is in a tower, isn't it? Just like Gryffindor."

She nodded. "Yes. But do you know how many towers this castle has?"

"Um… around twenty maybe?"

"Twenty-seven! So how long do you think it will take to look at every tower?"

He sighed and grabbed her hand. "I suppose it would take you until breakfast. Some brilliant Prefect you are." He playfully wiggled his finger in front of her face. "Hermione.... first day on the job and you don't even know where your bed is."

She blushed. "Well…"

He smirked and led her up to the seventh floor while she was staring at her hands in embarrassment. Harry stopped in the middle of the corridor and she looked up and blinked owlishly when she saw where they were.

"Harry? Why are we standing in the middle of the corridor that leads to Gryffindor Tower?"

He looked at the tapestry where Barnabas the Barmy was sleeping while the trolls seemed to be planning how to get him to leave the painting and stop trying to teach them how to dance ballet. "I'm looking for my common room."

Hermione stared at him oddly. "But… there is nothing here. Are you sure this is the right place?"

"Positive," replied Harry and closed his eyes.

The image of the corridor appeared in his head again, but this time he could see himself pacing back and forth while muttering _'Phoenix'_ each time he passed the wall. He opened his eyes and frowned before mimicking the action he had just seen in his head. He could feel Hermione's eyes on him and imagined that he must look really silly pacing and mumbling here. Suddenly he heard her gasp and looked at her. She stared at the wall that he had passed three times now. He smirked when he saw that a door had suddenly appeared there.

"Well. I said that my common room must be here somewhere."

"What… how… why?" stuttered Hermione and looked at the door and then at Harry like he had grown a second head.

"I guess this is the entrance to the Phoenix common room," mused Harry.

Hermione stared at him. "How… how did you know what to do?"

He shrugged and traced the expensive wood of the door with his fingers. "Dunno… I kinda saw it in my head when I closed my eyes."

Hermione said nothing and Harry slowly reached forward to open the door. He noted how heavy it was when he had to use both hands to open it. When the door was fully open, he took Hermione's hand and entered. What he saw made him smile like a Cheshire cat and Hermione gasped when she saw what the room looked like.

"This is just… just wow!" exclaimed Hermione and Harry nodded and looked around.

They were in a very large room with dark cream colored walls and an ebony floor, with more than fifteen large windows on each side. Everywhere on the floor were small points of light jumping around and Harry looked up at the ceiling. Billions of crystals where planted there, some in the form of big chandeliers and others the size of raindrops.

It was a wonderful view; that was certain.

Majestic crystal Phoenix statues projected out of the walls; and beautiful paintings of landscapes, people and historic events decorated the area surrounding a large marble fireplace on the other side of the room.

Two marble and glass staircases on each side of the entrance led up to the boy's and girl's dormitories, and when Harry took a closer look at them he could see that there were small crystals embedded there as well.

He chuckled when he spotted Fred joking with Hannah, Daphne and Padma on two of the white sofas near the fireplace; while the rest of the boys were spread out on the remaining three sofas. Blaise and Terry were playing chess, Ernie was reading a book and George was doing god knows what. The two new first-years, Rose and Euan, were apparently already in bed.

He was a little bit startled when he heard Hermione's squeal of delight when she saw the white, nearly overloaded bookshelves and the desks with comfortable chairs on her right.

"Yeah," he said and gave her a kiss on the cheek after he had finished admiring the room with a wild smile... "Welcome to the Phoenix Common Room."

"Beautiful..."

* * *

**So that was that. I hope you liked it!**

**Give me feedback!**

**So... a small litle Review? Please?**

**I swear it motivates me when I know what people think about my story!**

**Dark Phoenix of Slytherin.**


	13. With the Phoenix's

**Hi everyone!**

**I hope you are all well.**

**Thanks for the Reviews!!!**

**I can tell you my brain is going into overdrive when I get a good feedback!**

**_To Atlan VIII: _****Schön das dir die Story gefällt. Ich hab mich totgelacht als ich das mit den Grillhähnchen gelesen habe und ich hoffe du hast nichts dagegen wenn ich das in die Story mit einbringe.**

**And once again: Thanks to knitchick!!! My super awesome beta!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Harry chuckled and held Hermione back before she could vanish behind the piles of books she was staring at, and led her to the remaining sofa that was not occupied by one of the new members of the House of Phoenix.

Everyone looked up from what they were doing and nodded to Harry more or less politely before looking questioningly at Hermione.

"What is _she_ doing here?" asked Daphne a bit rudely and Blaise raised an eyebrow.

"Drop the Slytherin behavior," said Harry and softly pushed Hermione down before he sat down himself. "Mione has no clue where her common room is, so I brought her here."

Padma and Terry – the two ex-Ravenclaws - started to chuckle and the others joined in soon after. Hermione blushed a little bit, but had a grin on her face nonetheless.

"You are in Ravenclaw now aren't you?" asked Parma kindly and Hermione nodded while Harry looked over at Blaise who seemed to be studying him.

"If you want to, I can show you to the common room now. But I don't know the password…"

Hermione shook her head. "Thank you Padma, but I think I'll just have to look for it myself. I don't want you to get you into trouble because of me."

Fred stood up and squeezed himself between Harry and Hermione. He threw one arm over her shoulder and grinned. "Our dear new Ravenclaw prefect can sleep here, can't she? I think Harry will definitely like that!"

"Oh, be quiet!" laughed Hermione and looked at Harry who was still staring at Blaise. "Harry? Are you okay?"

He grinned. "He is right you know, I guess we have enough empty beds here that you can sleep here tonight. It's better than wandering the castle after curfew alone. It's dangerous."

"This... coming from you?" snorted George amused and Harry saw that he had caused Hannah to have a laughing fit so hard that she was a little bit too distracted to listen to him.

Harry stood up. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go find my new room." He playfully bowed to Hermione. "Be our guest Mione. I'm sure Padma, Daphne or Hannah will be happy to show you to an empty bed in the girl's dorm."

"Sure," nodded Padma.

"I'll see you later then," smiled Hermione and he went over to the left staircase.

He cautiously stepped on the first step and when nothing happened, he nodded. So he had guessed right and up there was the boy's dorm. He went up and saw that there were only three doors. He opened one of them and found himself in a room with three four-poster beds inside. He raised his eyebrows when he saw that there was a big balcony along the opposite wall and that this room was decorated in black, white and cream as well.

The floor was ebony like the ceiling, the walls were a dark cream color, and the curtains surrounding the beds and in front of the two large windows and the door that led to the balcony, were all white. The furniture was the same near every one of the three beds.

There was an ebony and white nightstand, a matching oversized wardrobe, a bookshelf and a small desk and chair.

He saw that two of the three beds where already claimed and happily went to the one near the window. He enlarged his trunk and opened it. He had been joking with Neville on the train, but he _had _bought a new trunk and it really did have seven

With a flick of his wand the doors of the cupboard opened and his clothes jumped out of his trunk and placed themselves neatly into the wardrobe. Meanwhile, he took his shoes off and placed them, along with the others, into the wardrobe himself. When he was finished he closed the first compartment and opened the second where his school stuff was.

When he took out his books he chuckled. "Zabini… just ask your question."

He heard the sound of shuffling feet and looked over his shoulder to see Blaise standing in the doorway with a curious look, but Harry could see that his body had stiffened.

He put the books on the shelf. "Well? What are you waiting for? This is your room also. You don't have to stand in the doorway."

"Potter… I want to ask you something," said Blaise and stepped inside.

"I already guessed that much," replied Harry and rolled his eyes. "Ask away. I don't want to stand around here until breakfast."

He saw that Blaise narrowed his eyes and smirked at him. The ex-Slytherin blinked and shook his head.

"You know Potter… I read some interesting stories in the _Daily Prophet_ over the summer."

Harry closed the second compartment after all his school books where on the shelf, and turned around. He leaned on the bedpost and chuckled. "Did you now? Let me guess… one of the articles surely was: '_The_ _Boy-Who-Lived gone nuts! Spreading lies abut He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's return! An exclusive interview with the mentally ill child that seeks attention by trying to spread panic!' _Was it something like that?"

Blaise looked at him and then snickered quietly. "Yes… it was exactly like that. But I'm wondering… I want to know _who's _telling the truth. You know, Draco has been my best friend since our first year, even if you don't see us together very often. I saw him hanging around with you and started to wonder. _'Why would he be talking to Potter?'_ And then it hit me."

"So… you want to know if I told the truth at the end of last year, and what Draco has to do with it?" asked Harry.

Blaise nodded.

"Ask him yourself," was all Harry said as he turned around again. "Don't misunderstand me," he added when Blaise opened his mouth to protest. "It's not that I don't want to tell you, it's just not my secret to reveal."

Blaise closed his mouth and nodded. "And what about You-Know-Who?"

Harry looked at him out of the corner of his eyes. "Why do you want to know?"

The ex-Slytherin was silent for a moment and Harry sighed but perked up when Blaise coughed. "I want to know if I should prepare myself… to fight."

Harry slowly turned around again and gave him a piercing stare that the other boy mirrored immediately. "For which side?"

"My side," answered Blaise. "I don't fight for Light or Dark. I fight for myself and those I wish to protect."

"So… you have someone you want to protect?" asked Harry with a small smile.

"Yes."

Harry chuckled as he approached Blaise to make eye contact so he could, unbeknownst to Blaise, use Legilimency to determine if he was really telling the truth. Satisfied, Harry nodded. "I will tell you something though; Voldemort really is back, and I really fought him in the graveyard, and yes, he killed Cedric."

Blaise nodded and started to open his mouth, but Harry interrupted him with a raised hand. "The rest is up to Draco, because it's not my place to reveal what he and I did. It's his; and his decision alone, if he wishes to tell you. I don't have to fear the consequences, but he has to."

Blaise stared at him with a thoughtful look on his face and smiled slightly. "I understand, and thank you," he said and offered his hand. "Maybe… we should try to act like housemates. We are in the Phoenix House together now."

Harry smiled and shook his hand. "Who knows, maybe we can even become friends."

"Dream on," Blaise shot back but a smirk was plastered on his face.

"I think I just might do that," replied Harry and yawned. "But first I want to chat a little bit with the others. I'm sincerely sorry for what I'm about to do, my dear housemate."

He grinned at Blaise who stared at him like he was crazy and with a swish of his wand the feet of the ex-Slytherin started to move by themselves and his clothes changed into an outfit that strongly resembled the clothes of Charlie Chaplin. He even had a cane in his hand and began to tap dance down the stairs.

"Potter! Stop it this instant!" screamed Blaise while his shoes clicked loudly on the crystal staircase.

Harry grinned and passed him before the others had the chance to see him. He sat down next to Hermione and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Everything alright with your sleeping arrangements?"

"Yeah. I'm sleeping in a spare bed tonight," she answered and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Hey guys-"

"… do you-"

"… hear that?" asked Fred and George together.

They all looked at each other and Harry let his wand vanish into his arm holster – but not before flicking it one last time. The room darkened and a bright spotlight lit the staircase where Blaise was dancing.

Hannah, Padma and the twins immediately started to laugh, while Ernie and Terry chuckled quietly. Daphne, on the other hand, had her jaw on the ground and was staring at Blaise with something akin to horror.

"What the hell is he doing?!" she whispered.

Harry tilted his head and frowned. "I believe… he is dancing something called a 'tap-dance'. Or maybe he is trying to communicate with us in code… I'm not really sure."

"Make it stop or I'm going to skin you alive, Potter!" raged Blaise, while doing a wonderful turn and jumping high into the air. "NOW! OR THE HORNTAIL FROM LAST YEAR IS GOING TO LOOK LIKE AN EARTHWORM!"

"Why?" asked Harry. "It's not like it's my fault that you suddenly decided to entertain us with a little dance Zabini."

Said boy glared daggers at him and Harry smirked back when he stood in front of the sofa. With a flick of his wand that went unnoticed by the others, Blaise did a nearly perfect balancing act and Harry dropped the charms when the ex-Slytherin sat on the floor with his eyes tightly shut.

"Well… don't we want to applaud him?" Harry asked and started clapping while the others – even Daphne – started to laugh and clap wildly.

"Potter… when I can move again… you should _pray _that you are not a ghost when you want to go to breakfast tomorrow morning," Blaise whispered and scrunched his face up into a grimace while trying to stand up.

Harry looked at his watch. "Oh, so I have one day to enjoy my life at last. It's past twelve p.m. now. Thanks for being so friendly Zabini."

"Damn those Gryffindors…," muttered Blaise and glared at him.

Harry smirked and wagged his finger in front of his face. "Really… I thought you already noticed that I'm no longer a Gryffindor… I guess I overestimated you."

"Harry," said Hermione smiling. "Don't be so cruel. Look at him, the poor boy is nearly crying."

Harry couldn't hold it any longer and burst out laughing at Blaise's disbelieving look and Hermione's smug one. He held his hand out and helped Blaise, who reluctantly took it, to his feet, before resting his elbows on the backrest of the sofa. They all stared at each other, Fred and George still occasionally snickering and Blaise grumbling from time to time.

"So…," said Ernie and looked around. "What… do you think of all this?"

"I like it," was Hannah's simple answer.

"Yeah. Me too," added Padma who was looking at the big fireplace.

Harry sighed dramatically and jumped over the backrest to sit down next to Hermione. "I practically told Dumbledore that he had gone nuts when I talked to him not too long ago…"

"You talked to him?" asked Terry interested. "What did he say?"

Harry smiled. "He told me what the House of Phoenix is all about. How it came to be, what it means, and when, how and why it disappeared."

"And?" everyone asked together.

He chuckled and leaned back while telling them what Dumbledore had told him about the Phoenix's. Each of them smiled at the end of his little story and Harry felt that they were starting to have pride in their new house.

Suddenly Fred and George gasped loudly.

"But what about-"

"… Quidditch?" they asked in 'Twin Speech' while looking mortified at the thought that they couldn't play Quidditch anymore.

"And your Head of House?" asked Hermione with a slight frown on her face.

"Who cares about the Head of House!" shouted George.

"Yeah! What about Quidditch?!" added Fred in an equally loud voice.

"Dumbledore said he will look for a suitable Head of House," answered Harry. "And as for Quidditch… he said that we should handle that ourselves."

"So we can form our own team?" asked Daphne excitedly and Harry raised his eyebrows.

"I didn't know that you were interested in Quidditch," he stated.

Blaise snorted. "Are you kidding me? She would have been on the Slytherin's team this year; she's been our reserve Chaser for the last three years!"

"Yeah, and we are the Beaters!" said Fred and George together.

"I'm a decent Chaser," mused Hannah. "So you can count me in too."

"I as well," said Terry. "Just like Greengrass with the snakes, I would have been on the Revenclaw's team this year."

Harry chuckled. "I see that Quidditch isn't really a problem. But… who is going to be Keeper and Seeker? And we need a Captain as well."

"Blaise is a walking net," said Daphne smugly. "He catches anything that is thrown at him."

Harry looked at him and the ex-Slytherin nodded a bit hesitantly.

"Why are you asking about the Seeker anyways?" asked Ernie frowning. "This was and is your position. There was only one time when you didn't catch the snitch and that was in our third year when those Dementors where here and you fell off your broom. If the same thing had happened to Cedric then-"

He stopped and Harry knew why; for the people around him, the memories of the Triwizard Tournament where still fresh. Even if they hadn't seen Cedric die themselves, Ernie and Hannah had been in the same house and likely had known him.

"That is something I wanted to ask you too…," said Harry a little hesitantly. "Blaise already talked to me about it and I want to know what you think."

They all perked up at that and he continued. "I wanted to ask if you believe me, or the _Daily Prophet_ and all the trash it prints."

Daphne was the first to answer after a short silence. "You seem to be a decent person in my opinion. I don't really think that you are mentally ill like they said…," she shrugged and smirked at him."Crazy and foolish maybe, but not ill. I'd rather believe you than the press. My parents are always telling me that the Prophet is a load of rubbish."

"Thank god that some people can still think on their own and are intelligent!" praised Harry and threw his hands into the air with a smile.

"She's right," said Ernie. "Even if I don't like to think that You-Know-Who is back… C-Cedric didn't die in an accident… he wouldn't have been that stupid."

"There was no sign on his body of a mortal injury that could have caused his death, so yes… I believe you too," said Padma honestly.

Terry looked at each of them and then smiled at Harry. "I think we all believe you. So you don't have to worry about that."

"Yeah!" added Hannah smiling. "We are housemates now. We have to stick together!"

Hermione wrapped her arms around his arm and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "See? Not everyone is dumb enough to believe the _Daily Prophet_."

"Thank you," said Harry. "I'm glad that I don't have to be afraid that you will put me into St. Mungos mental ward."

"So… you are going to be the Seeker, aren't you?" asked Terry hopefully.

Harry chuckled. "Yes… I'm going to be the Seeker."

"YES!" screamed Fred.

"We are...," added George with a wide grin.

"... still playing..."

"QUIDDITCH!", they shouted in joy.

"So who's the Captain?" Harry wanted to know, and everybody looked at him like it was oblivious. "No. I'm definitely not doing it!" he said and their faces fell. "I have enough to do as it is this year and haven't got time to brood over schedules for practice and how to hammer strategies into your heads."

Hermione frowned. "It's not really something I usually have much to do with, but why don't you do it a bit differently than the other houses?"

"How?" asked Blaise immediately and everybody stared at her.

Hermione flushed slightly pink at all the attention she was getting now. "Well… there are only eleven of you at the moment, so it shouldn't be too difficult to start a new system."

"What do you mean?" asked Daphne, now intrigued, and leaned forward.

"You have seven players that are on the field," Hermione said. "But playing on the field doesn't mean that someone is a good strategist and suited for training others. Take Padma for example. She doesn't play Quidditch, but I remember that sometime in my first year I asked her if she could explain it to me. She could tell me more than Oliver Wood ever could about the rules and the strategy used."

Fred and George stared slack-jawed at the ex-Ravenclaw, and even Harry had trouble keeping his mouth shut. To know more about Quidditch than Oliver Wood surely was a feat worthy of the 'Order of Merlin'.

"Ernie isn't any better," chuckled Hannah. "He's a walking Quidditch encyclopaedia."

"Are you suggesting what I think you are?", Terry asked interestedly. "I think I like where this is going."

Hermione smiled. "Yes. Padma and Ernie don't play Quidditch, but know a lot about it. However, we have two first years that are in bed already. First years aren't allowed to play Quidditch – even if we have the exception sitting next to me – but there's no rules stating they aren't allowed to train for next year if they're interested."

"So basically, you're suggesting that one of them be our Captain and the other one something like the Vice-Captain? Who will train the first years that want to play when they are older?"

"If our House gains more members next year we can even make a reserve team!" mused Hannah and nodded. "I like the idea."

"So we have our team," said Terry and took out a piece of parchment. "I think we should write it down and give the list to our Head of House when it is decided who that will be."

Harry nodded. "So Captain of the regular team… Padma Patil. Because she doesn't play personally… Fred and George will be the leaders on the field if something unexpected happens. Keeper is Blaise Zabini, Beaters are Fred and George Weasley, the Chasers are Hannah Abbott, you and Daphne Greengrass, and I will be Seeker."

Terry nodded and wrote everything down.

"Now… the Vice-Captain is Ernie Macmillan… and we have to ask - Rose and Euan were their names I believe - if they want to play too. The best thing would be if they want to play Beater, because next year Fred and George graduate."

They all nodded and Terry put the list on the table for everyone to see. Harry stood up. "Now that the really important things are settled, excuse me, but I'm tired and want to go to bed."

"I think we should all call it a night," said Ernie and yawned.

Harry chuckled and wrapped his arms around Hermione when she stood up. He gave her a deep kiss and Fred and George whistled.

He shushed them with a look and they hurried up the stairs to their rooms like everyone else. Hermione moaned softly when he moved down to her neck and sucked on her soft skin.

"Harry…," she said and her voice sounded muffled because she had buried her head in his chest. "What are you doing?"

He held her closer and smiled before capturing her lips again. When they separated he answered. "I decided to leave a little mark."

Her eyes widened and she tried to get a look at her neck – which was impossible without a mirror – where a nice love bite could be seen. She sighed before smiling at him. "Well then I guess I'll just have to live with it."

"Yup," grinned Harry and gave her one last kiss before turning around. "Good night."

"Night," replied Hermione and went up the stairs to the girl's dormitory to the spare bed she would be using for the night.

Harry smiled to himself and went up the stairs to his own dorm. When he opened the door, Blaise and Terry were already in their beds and both nodded to him and closed their curtains.

Harry chuckled as he changed into his pyjamas and climbed into his own bed. He swished his wand and the soft light disappeared and only the moon shone through the big window. He shook his head and lay down when he heard Blaise muttering something and a small light shone through his curtains.

_Slytherins sure are paranoid sometimes;_ he thought and closed his eyes.

*****

The next morning Harry woke up at quarter past five and stretched his legs while admiring the rising sun. Just like every morning, he slipped into his running clothes. Just because he was at Hogwarts now didn't mean that he could slack off.

He silently left the dormitory and found Hermione waiting for him – or rather, engulfed in a mountain of books. He chuckled and went over to her. She too had running clothes on; ever since Draco and Harry had started to train, they always worked out together.

He kissed her on the cheek and she looked up startled before she smiled. "Morning Harry. How are you?"

"I'm fine," he said and looked at the books she was reading. "Anything interesting there?"

She shook her head and stood up. "No… not really. Most of those books are the theory of defense against dark curses… they don't actually say _how_ to do them."

Harry raised his eyebrows and together they left the Pheonix Common Room. "So you actually want to learn it?"

Hermione nodded and Harry turned around when he heard loud footsteps.

"Hey mate! Mornin' Hermione!" called Ron who also had his running clothes on and waved at them. Harry had started to greet him back, when he dashed past them and disappeared around the corner. "I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall! I really need to use the loo!"

Harry chuckled and Hermione shook her head with a bemused smile on her face. Both continued on their way down the stairs and went to the big doors that lead to the grounds. They didn't have to wait long to see Draco coming up the stairs from the dungeon. He looked a little bit banged up and Harry tilted his head with a small smile.

"What's wrong Draco?"

Draco yawned. "Sorry if I'm not really awake today but the snakes decided to question me until four o'clock as to why I suddenly decided to hang out with you."

Now Ron also came down the stairs. "Did I miss something?"

Harry eyed him. "Damn… did you flush the toilet and travel through the pipes to get here that fast?"

Draco snorted and Hermione wrinkled her nose. Harry turned around and opened the doors. A fresh morning breeze blew over their heads and they decided to do their workout near the lake. They stretched their limbs and then started to run around the lake.

Harry and Draco did six laps while Ron and Hermione only did three as they weren't as used to running.

After running they did crunches, sit-ups and jumping-jacks. When they where finished and all panting a little bit, Harry looked at his watch.

"The timing is perfect;" he said and conjured a glass of water for each of them. "We have a little bit over half an hour to get ready for breakfast now."

Hermione sighed happily and got a dreamy look on her face. "Enough time for a shower…"

Harry smiled mischievously. "I'm going with you."

She stared at him. "Into the shower?!"

He raised a single eyebrow and stepped closer to her. "Do you want me to? I was just talking about the Prefect's bathroom, but if you insist…"

Hermione blushed a nice shade of red that made Ron's hair pale by comparison, and started to sputter some incoherent words.

Harry chuckled and looked at Draco who was nearly falling asleep on the spot. "Today is Saturday, how about you go to bed and sleep until lunch?"

Draco looked at him. "That is actually a _very_ good idea. Thank god that the term started on a Friday this year… I can't imagine having classes today."

"I second that," nodded Ron enthusiastically while they walked back to the castle.

"How is it with the Phoenix's and the Ravens anyway?" asked Draco when they reached the door.

Harry smiled. "It's great! The Common Room is just brilliant and I must say that I'm happy with my housemates. That reminds me… Draco I had a very interesting talk with Blaise Zabini."

Draco perked up at this and seemed to be wide awake now. "About what?"

"He asked me about you. The old story… why we are friends now and so on. And about Voldemort."

Harry could see that Draco was a little bit uncomfortable now. "And… what did you say?"

He smiled. "That he should ask you himself." Draco gave a sigh of relief at that. "But I can tell you one thing, he doesn't support Voldemort, but neither does he support the light side."

Draco nodded and then looked at Hermione. "And what about the Ravens?"

She blushed and told Ron and Draco what had happened and where she had slept last night.

Ron nearly fell over laughing and Draco had to control himself not to laugh out loud.

Harry shook his head with a bemused smile on his face and they promised Draco they'd see him after lunch. They all went up the stairs to the Prefect's bathroom and saw that it had been enlarged into two sections now. One for girls and one for boys.

After their shower, they changed into similar clothes as the day before, except with dragons on them, and went down to breakfast.

Harry had to stop himself from snickering the whole time, because Ron had a very angry looking handprint, courtesy of Hermione, on his face.

"Stop laughing Harry!" said Ron and rubbed his cheek while Hermione giggled.

Harry raised his hands in apology. "Sorry but I told you that it wouldn't be a good idea to go in there while the shower was still on."

Ron pouted when they entered the hall where some students were more or less sleeping over their breakfast. "It's not my fault that there is no curtain to prevent us from seeing into the girl's showers!"

"That's what the wall is for!" huffed Hermione and stared over at the Ravenclaw table.

Harry looked at them. "How about we sit down at one of the tables together? I don't think that many of the students are coming down for breakfast today."

Ron and Hermione nodded and they sat down at the new fifth table in the middle of the hall. Harry smiled up at the head table where Dumbledore and the other professors where already seated. He gave a curt nod to Snape and winked at Professor McGonagall, who crossed her arms and looked away.

"Harry…," said Hermione dangerously.

He chuckled. "Sorry 'Mione. I couldn't resist. It's just so easy to get McGonagall all riled up."

She chuckled, and after ten minutes it was official that only around thirty people would be eating breakfast.

"Harry?" asked Ron in a slightly panicked voice and surprisingly with no food in his mouth.

He looked up while munching at his toast. "Huh?"

"Tell me… isn't that Hedwig up there?" he asked and lowered his food.

Harry threw a quick glance at the owls that were flying above their heads and nodded when he caught sight of a snowy white owl.

He looked at Ron again. "Yes it is, why?"

Hermione now also looked up and chocked on her pumpkin juice. "Um… Harry? I think I know what Ron wants to say."

Harry was now getting a little bit annoyed at their behaviour and looked up towards his owl again. He followed her with his eyes and tried to see something out of the ordinary.

When she landed in front of him, his eyes widened and he stared at the letter she had with her. It was flaming red, a very familiar flaming red. He looked at Ron who had gotten a letter like this in his second year.

"Oh… shit!" was all Harry could say and his two friends nodded.

He carefully opened the envelope.

* * *

**That was that... I hope you liked it!  
**

**And remember, give me a Review so that my brain starts working again!!! :)  
**

**Dark Phoenix of Slytherin**


	14. Troubling news

**Hi everyone!**

**Surprise, surprise!**

**I decided that I don't want to let you wait longer after the last cliffhanger (I got some threats) and here is the new Chapter!**

**Thanks to my beta knitchick who already read through the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

When Harry opened the envelope it started to smoke and a loud booming sound was heard before a very familiar voice started to shout:

"_HARRY JAMES POTTER!"_

Harry cringed a little bit but smiled slightly nonetheless, waved a bit nervously at the other students that were looking at him now, before the shouting started anew.

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE BEEN RE-SORTED?! __AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING BY NOT TELLING ME IN WHICH HOUSE?! DON'T TELL ME THAT YOU ARE IN SLYTHERIN, PLEASE! I SWEAR I'M GOING TO DISOWN YOU IF YOU ARE! __THIS IS THE END… WHAT DID I DO WRONG? WHAT DID I DO THAT YOU ARE IN SLYTHERIN NOW… WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THAT, OH GOD! MY LIFE IS OVER… YOU-"_

Another voice that Harry recognized shut the other one up and he grinned slightly when the voice talked normally. "_Shut up Padfoot! I'm sure he is not in Slytherin and even then… he is still the same. Harry, your parents would be proud no matter what house you are in."_

"_DAMN MOONY__, LET ME FINISH! So__… um… well… what house are you in now?__"_

"_BE QUIET NOW!"_ shouted the other voice firmly. _"Sorry for that Harry. I couldn't stop him sending you this howler. I hope you are alright and… I think Padfoot sends his greetings… um… yeah. Well then… bye!"_

The letter burst into flames and Harry stared at Ron and Hermione who where gaping at the ashes with slightly wide eyes.

He smirked and vanished the ashes with a flick of his wand. "Did either of those two even consider the possibility that I could also have been sorted into Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or a totally new house?"

Ron was still staring at the place where the ashes had been, and Hermione frowned.

"Isn't it a bit dangerous for him to send a howler? I mean…," she lowered her voice. "… what if somebody recognizes his voice?"

Harry gave an amused snort. "You know that Snuffles takes nothing seriously. He would rather dance the limbo in front of the Minister and rub it into his face that he still wasn't able to catch him than being quiet."

Ron blinked and stared at Harry who was finishing his toast. "Are you serious? He would really dance-"

"Honestly Ronald!" huffed Hermione and crossed her arms. "That's not the point! What if the new teacher gets suspicious?"

"You mean that Umbitch?" Harry innocently wanted to know.

Ron broke out into laughter. "That's a good one! I like that name."

Hermione rolled her eyes but had to stop herself from grinning, too. "Her name is Umbridge, but yes I mean her. She seems… odd."

"You mean like a toad?" asked Ron, and Harry sighed before Hermione started to argue with Ron. _It seems like they will never change; _he thought.

Harry tuned them out and looked up at the ceiling where more owls where still flying around with packages for students that had forgotten something at home. He blinked in slight surprise when another owl landed in front of him.

It was a beautiful dark brown, nearly black barn owl. The tips of her wings where white, just like her chest and she blinked at him with calculating eyes.

Hedwig, who was still sitting on the table and drinking from a goblet of milk, hooted and puffed her chest out. Harry looked at her and saw that she seemed to be glaring at the other owl.

He frowned and took the letter from the owl. It was a bit heavy and he asked himself who else would be writing to him on the first day of term. He stroked the owl's feathers and suddenly she snapped at him and rose into the air.

Harry just shrugged and looked at Ron and Hermione who were still arguing. This time, however, about why Hermione was still getting the _Daily Prophet_. A large damp barn owl had dropped it in front of her and she had dutifully placed a Knut inside the small pouch on the owl's leg.

He looked back at the letter resting in his hands and something in his brain told him to be careful. So Harry opened the envelope with his knife and grabbed a tissue. He held it under the envelope and turned it around and a thin metal plate fell into his now protected hands. He frowned but didn't really look at it before placing it on the table and unfolding the letter.

Ron and Hermione meanwhile had stopped arguing and were watching Harry curiously.

When Ron tried to grab the metal plate, Harry's hand shot forward to stop him. He sent his friend a warning glare and turned his eyes back to the letter.

"What is it?" asked Ron slightly miffed. "I just wanted to look at it."

"Um… Harry?" asked Hermione uncertainly when his hands started to shake slightly. "Are you… are you alright? Did something happen?"

He looked at her and she flinched slightly, just like Ron. Heck, even he himself would have flinched if he had seen his look at the moment! If a look could kill, Ron and Hermione surely wouldn't be alive right now - accidently or not - and the envelope would long have burst into flames.

He looked back at the envelope and after a short time staring at the letter, with a glare that could rival Snape's, started to read it to them in a whisper.

_My dear Harry Potter,_

_Are__ you faring well? I surely hope so, because it won't be very long until you will face your death at my hands._

_I thought you needed a little reminder about what I promised you and was… thrilled to say the least, that some of my faithful servants were able to locate some… _people_ that have been important to you._

_You are curious now, aren't you? But I won't tell you who they were in this letter. What I can tell you; what I'm proud to tell you, that I – on my way to said people – killed six others. I doubt you knew them, but I hope you like my gift and take it to heart. It surely won't be my last, if you are alive that is._

_If you want to know who the people were that I killed, you have only to look at the small metal plate I send you. Their names are engraved on it. Isn't that an honor?_

_Enjoy the little time you have left,_

_Tom Marvolo Riddle_

_Lord Voldemort_

Ron and Hermione stared at the letter and simultaneously wanted to grab the small plate. Harry flicked his wand and it now hovered high over their heads.

"Don't touch it!" he snapped more rudely than he had intended to.

He abruptly stood up without another word and marched to the staff table, the small plate still hovering over his head.

"Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape. I need to speak with you immediately," he said and all the students that were in the hall looked over to him.

Dumbledore looked at him intently, looked at the envelope in his hands, then at the hovering metal plate and nodded when Harry's eyes flashed in annoyance at their lack of reaction.

"Can't you see that we are eating, Potter?" sneered Snape with a half-hearted glare. "We haven't time to listen to you."

Harry glared back and Snape actually flinched, which nearly went unnoticed by the others.

"Do I look like I care? I wouldn't even care if you were standing in the shower and singing a fucking opera right now!"

"Language, Mr. Potter!" chided Professor McGonagall and he sighed and mumbled a quiet apology.

Suddenly he heard a very unnatural cough and looked over to the new Defense Professor. He immediately thought he would go blind right on the spot. The bright pink clothes she wore should have been classified as weapons!

"Yes?" he asked more or less politely.

Professor Umbridge gave him a sweet smile and said in an overly high voice: "I would like to know what's going on. I'm highly interested in why you suddenly interrupted us in the middle of our breakfast Mr. Potter."

Harry just raised an eyebrow at her and looked back to the others. "I'll be waiting in front of your office then, Professor," he said and Dumbledore nodded. "I hope you can convince those two to join our discussion. It's… about 'Chicken-Club' business."

He turned around and left the Great Hall with billowing robes that would have made Snape proud if he had actually been watching the display. But he and McGonagall were too busy gaping. And Umbridge – what a surprise - was glaring at his back.

Harry didn't need to wait long for the professors to arrive, who watched in amusement as he rambled off the name of every single sweet he knew, hoping for the gargoyle to step aside.

"Um… bounty, mars, twix, milky-way, snickers, kit-kat… um… damn it! Pigshit!"

The gargoyle stepped aside and Harry blinked before looking at Dumbledore. "No offence sir, but… are you getting old? I mean…"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Why, yes of course I am. I'm nearly one hundred and twenty-six."

"You are joking, right?" asked Harry while they all took a position on the moving staircase.

He didn't wait for an answer and carefully watched the metal plate so that none of the teachers inadvertently touched it.

When they were all seated in front of Dumbledore's desk with the headmaster himself behind it, Harry lowered the small plate down and looked at each one of the Professors before slamming the letter down next to it.

They all looked at him before Dumbledore grabbed it. Satisfied, Harry noted that he carefully avoided touching the plate and turned to Snape while the Professor was reading.

"Did you know anything about this?" he asked in a dangerously low voice.

Snape blinked. "Know about what?"

"About… certain people being on Voldemort's 'most wanted' list," Harry said.

Snape furrowed his brow. "I know that he is targeting the Grangers, the Weasleys, Lupin and Black… but no one else that I know of."

Harry nodded and saw that McGonagall was now reading the letter and her eyes widened with every line. He looked at Dumbledore who stared gravely back, the twinkle in his eyes gone.

McGonagall finished reading and with shaking hands, gave the letter to Snape who narrowed his eyes. They all waited in silence until the Potions Master had finished reading and looked at Dumbledore.

"This is most troubling news," he said and sighed. "But nonetheless, I'm proud of you Harry, you where careful enough to see the danger coming from this letter."

McGonagall blinked. "What could be dangerous about the letter?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Not the letter… the plate that was sent along with the letter."

The transfiguration teacher eyed the small plate on the desk and it seemed to suddenly dawn on her. Snape also had an understanding look on his face and gave Harry a small smirk.

"It seems that you are learning," he stated. "Draco must be a good influence for you."

Harry snorted. "You don't know the half of it… but I'm more interested in who the people are that old snake-face rambled on about. I… have a guess… but I hope I'm wrong…"

"So this thing could be a portkey?" asked McGonagall hesitantly.

Dumbledore looked at the plate and cast a complex spell on it. "Yes, I'm afraid so. The plate is indeed a portkey. It will activate when someone touches it."

Snape looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow. "Why are you still here then? You must have touched it when you took it out of the envelope."

Harry shook his head and smirked slightly. "Nope. I used a tissue."

"That was good thinking," said McGonagall, and frowned while examining the plate carefully. "But… I can't see anything written on it… was it just a ruse to get him to touch it?"

Dumbledore lifted his wand and turned the plate around with a quick spell. The other side was empty, too. "It looks like it."

Harry looked at the letter and sighed. "Professor… do you think that the whole letter is just to make me angry and capture me? Or is what he wrote the truth?"

The headmaster read the letter again and looked at Snape over his half-moon spectacles. "We should start an investigation into this. Severus, would you be so kind as to tell Kingsley and Nymphadora that they should try to gather some information?"

Snape groaned and rubbed his temples. "It's too early for that… but yes."

"They should start with Privet Drive," said Harry quietly. "I can't shake off the feeling that this has something to do with the Dursleys."

Dumbledore looked at him with a frown. "But he won't be able to cross the wards. Even assuming he were able to see it, the blood protection around your aunt's house would cause mortal injuries to him and his followers."

Harry shook his head and smiled sadly at the headmaster. "You forget that he used my blood to resurrect himself. A little bit of my blood is flowing in his veins now. I know that it affects the wards because he was able to touch me in the graveyard."

All three professors gasped, and Dumbledore's eyes widened. "My boy… I didn't even think about that… if that really is the case, then you were in very grave danger the whole time you were in their house!"

Harry nodded. "It's a good thing that I was only there for twenty-four hours. So much for being safe at my relatives…"

Dumbledore had his eyes downcast now. "I'm sorry Harry. I should have thought more about it. You could have been killed."

Harry stood up. "But I'm alive. What's done is done. I guess I will be informed if something has happened at Privet Drive?"

All the professors nodded and Snape stood up and went to the fireplace. He turned around before throwing floo powder into the flames and smirked at Harry.

"Before I leave… five points to Phoenix for being cautious and clever."

He vanished into the flames and Harry stared dumbfounded at the fireplace. _Did Snape just award him points? Willingly?_

"Who was that?! And where is the real Snape?!" sputtered Harry and the other two professors chuckled.

Dumbledore once again turned serious. "We will tell you if something has happened. I suggest that you go back to your friends."

He nodded and left the office after wishing them goodbye. He really hoped that he wouldn't see any of the professors again today. It would mean that nothing had happened.

When he was halfway down to the Great Hall, he met Ron and Hermione who both threw worried glances at him.

"What was that all about mate?" asked Ron.

Hermione gave him a soft hug. "Are they doing something about the letter? And what about the small metal plate? When you snapped at us not to touch it I guessed you thought it was a portkey. Am I right?"

Harry smiled and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. "As always Mione, right in one. And the plate was indeed a portkey."

"Blimey!" said Ron and sighed in relief. "Thanks for stopping me from touching it!"

"You're welcome," replied Harry and looked at his watch. "Are you up for a little bit of research? I think the Hogwarts library will be a challenge."

Ron chuckled quietly. "If it was, Hermione wouldn't already know every book there."

Hermione threw him a mild glare, but Harry just smiled and led the way to the library. When they arrived there he took out a small piece of parchment and went straight to Madam Pince while Ron and Hermione waited for him.

When he came back he grinned at them.

"What did you do?" asked Hermione curiously.

Harry looked at Ron. "I believe you when you say Mione knows every book in this library but… what about the restricted section?"

Hermione stared at him. "You didn't!"

"Yes, I did," he chuckled and held up the small piece of parchment. "I have permission to go to the restricted section."

"Who gave you this?" asked Ron astonished.

"Dumbledore signed it two weeks ago…," he blinked innocently. "…didn't I tell you?"

"NO!" they said both at the same time which earned them an angry glare from Madam Pince.

"Well you know it now," stated Harry. "Come on then. Maybe we can find something interesting before lunch."

They nodded and Harry felt Madam Pince's piercing stare on his back as he entered the restricted section.

He smiled at Ron who had never been here before.

"I think I know now why it's restricted," the redhead said and looked around in disgust. "The books nearly scream dark magic!"

Harry grinned as he thought back to his first year when a book really had screamed when he opened it, and shook his head remembering that he had nearly had a heart-attack at the time. Of course, adding to his stress at the time, were also Filch, Quirrel and Snape.

This time around he wouldn't get into trouble for being in here.

They all vanished into different rows of the restricted section and met fifteen minutes later at a big table in the middle of the room. Each of them was carrying a big pile of books about dark magic.

Ron looked uncomfortably at the books. "I don't really like the idea… learning dark magic is bad… but… I see the reason behind it."

"So you will do it then?" asked Harry and Ron nodded a bit hesitantly.

Hermione opened the first book and looked at Harry. "What should we be looking for?"

He thought for a moment before answering. "Look for simple curses at first. We will start with those. After that we move to rituals and the like, and then… we try the Unforgivables."

Ron and Hermione both gulped but nodded nonetheless and started to work their way through the books.

*******

"What about this one here?" asked Ron, half an hour and four useless books later. "It actually describes _how_ to do them."

Harry looked at the book. It had a shimmering black cover and blood red letters on it in a language he didn't understand. He read through the first couple of pages and nodded. "It's good, but a little bit too advanced to start out with."

"How do you know that?" asked Ron while Hermione took out a piece of parchment and wrote some titles on it.

He smirked. "I told you that I already started practiced them with Draco and… Narcissa. I'm at blood-rituals at the moment."

"Damn…," whistled Ron when Hermione came back with another big pile of books. "Are you planning on sleeping here tonight?"

She shrugged and gave a small smile. "If I can't find my Common Room again I just might do that."

Harry snorted and buried his head into another book while glancing occasionally at his watch, to check the time. Nothing… he took another book. Again… just theory but nothing telling you how to do it…

He sighed in exasperation and threw the book on the desk. How he wished now that he hadn't burned down France Manor… or at least taken all the books out first. Or… his eyes widened and he banged his head on the desk, which earned him surprised looks from Ron and Hermione.

"I'm obtuse, crazy, or just plain dumb!" he murmured. "Why didn't I think about it before?"

"What is it?" asked Hermione. "Do you know something that would help us learn the curses?"

He nodded when suddenly the door opened and a familiar person entered the restricted section. He didn't bother to turn around, he just sighed.

"I have the perfect person to help us," he said to them while the footsteps behind him grew louder. "If they don't have any good books, then nobody will have them."

"Who?" asked Hermione immediately.

"Harry?" said a familiar voice and Harry closed his eyes before slowly turning around to look at Dumbledore.

He regretted it immediately because he could see in the headmaster's eyes that something had happened.

"Yes?" he asked quietly and braced himself.

Dumbledore sighed and sat down on another free chair while Hermione put her chair next to Harry's and snuggled against his side.

"My boy… I'm afraid Voldemort's letter wasn't just a fake… what he wrote was indeed true."

Hermione gasped and Ron looked ghostly pale now. Harry on the other hand just looked at the headmaster without blinking and waited for him to continue.

"Nine people lost their lives last night," the headmaster said and shook his head sadly while looking at his hands. "Arabella Figg was one of them and…"

"My relatives?" asked Harry.

Dumbledore looked him in the eyes. "I'm sorry my boy, but the Dursleys… are dead."

* * *

**I hope you liked it.**

**And please, don't forget the Reviews! It's just a small click and I know what you think about my story.**

**Dark Phoenix of Slytherin**


	15. Reactions to this and that

**Hey everyone!**

**I hope everything goes well. And here is the next Chapter!**

**But let me see… first to the Reviews:**

**To Martionmanswife:** The one you asked about will get what he deserves. And I'm sure now that this will stay a Harry/Hermione story. I've grown on that pair.^^

**I also would like to thank:**

**Jaculus, Ravus7, ginnylovesharry07**_**(you are the best!)**__**,**_**ladywatertiger, BioHazard82, oceanlover14, Lientjuhh, Teufel1987**_**(One of my very first readers!)**__**,**_**TMRHP11, shiftyless, nxkris, mentalkid, bandgsecurtiyaw, ****sesskagluver09 and all the oter readers who reviewed for the other chapters!  
**

**Keep reading guys and tell me what you think!**

**So that was that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 15**

Harry just sat there and stared at Dumbledore without moving a single muscle. The words echoed in his head and kept repeating themselves.

_They were dead... killed by Voldemort... gone._

Just like the six other people Voldemort had written about in his letter. He felt Hermione's head against his chest and blinked. He hadn't seen her move. Just a second before she had been sitting next to him and now she was sitting on his lap, hugging him.

_Death..._

Harry sighed and saw Dumbledore's and Ron's concerned looks. He gave them a soft smile and rubbed his eyes. They sat in silence, because no one knew what to say. At the same time Harry felt a little guilty...

He was not more affected by his relative's death than by the death of six strangers, that he had never met before. Sure, he had known Arabella Figg, but she was more of an acquaintance than a close friend. The same went for the Dursleys, even if he had known them.

"I'm sorry Harry," said Dumbledore once more.

He looked at the headmaster and then at Hermione who looked at him with worry. "You know what?" Harry said to the three of them. "Please don't think I'm cold hearted but... the death of my relatives doesn't really affect me very much now that it has had time to sink in."

Ron tilted his head in question. "Why is that? After all... well... they were your family."

Harry nodded. "Yes, they were. But you all know that I wasn't really close to them. They treated me like a house elf and never had a single kind word for me. You must know...," he looked at Dumbledore now, "... that I didn't consider them my family in anything but blood. And that was just my aunt and to a degree my cousin."

"So you don't feel anything about their deaths?" asked Dumbledore carefully.

Harry shook his head. "It would be a lie to say that I don't. I feel sorry for them and regret it that they had to die because of a maniac. And I feel angry that Voldemort believes it is necessary to kill people, just like he can kill me. But… to be hosest, I won't get sleepless nights."

"You've matured Harry," responded Dumbledore with a sad smile while Hermione again took her seat next to Harry. "I can understand the reason behind your lack of mourning, but I would like to ask you one thing."

With a sigh Harry straightened his back. He thought he knew which question was coming now.

"Harry," said Dumbledore. "I wasn't concerned about the Dursleys when you told us to see if they were okay, because the wards didn't warn us. That is why I'm asking you this now: Do you know why the wards didn't activate? Did you modify them when you were at your relatives?"

He leaned his head back and sighed while he ran a hand through his messy black hair. Harry really had been expecting the question, but how could he answer it?

"You see Professor," he started carefully, "I don't know very much about wards at the moment, because I haven't really learned about them yet. The answer should be clear then. No, I didn't modify them. Not even by accident. The only reason I can give you, is the simplest one."

Dumbledore now looked at him curiously. "And which reason may that be? I'm afraid I don't know what you mean my boy."

Harry chuckled dryly. "You explained it to me some time ago. The reason is that I never – after I set foot into Hogwarts for the first time – considered Privet Drive to be my home."

Dumbledore's eyes widened in realisation and he nodded. "I understand and... I'm sorry once again for not coming to check on you over the years."

He waved it away. "Rubbish! We already covered that and I said that I forgive you, sir."

"Thank you." The headmaster stood up. "The last thing I want to know is... if you wish attend your relative's funeral?"

Harry said nothing and raised an eyebrow at Dumbledore who elaborated.

"It will be held near Nottingham where your uncle's sister Marge Dursley lives. When Nymphadora informed her of your relative's death, she said that she would arrange everything. Will you be going?"

Now Harry shook his head. "No. I won't be attending their funeral." That earned him raised eyebrows from all three of them. "Firstly, Marge would never tolerate it, and might possibly try to kill me because I wasn't killed. Secondly, it would mean that I would be paying them my last respects, and if I'm honest... I don't feel like they deserve it."

Dumbledore nodded with a sigh. "Very well. Then I can only wish you a good day despite that sad news."

Harry nodded. "The same goes for you Professor."

Dumbledore smiled slightly and nodded to Ron and Hermione who were both staring straight ahead of them and not moving a single muscle.

After the headmaster left and his friends still didn't move, Harry started to get annoyed and stood up to put some of the useless books away.

_What did they expect? That he would break out in tears and scream bloody murder because of his relative's death? _Sure, after the Triwizard Tournament he sure would have done that, but that was over a year ago – for him anyway. He was past that.

When he had taken all the books in his arms to their respective shelves, he looked down at the floor. His mind wandering away from thoughts of death and back to the suggestion about the books he had made earlier.

He would have to speak with Draco about it… it was more than a little bit dangerous to contact the people he was thinking about. Not for themselves, but for those people. Heck, it had been a great coincidence that they had even met them! He remembered their greeting with a slight chuckle.

They – meaning Draco, Narcissa and himself - had been knocked out very rudely and woken up two days later in a room that had just screamed; _we are people it's wise not to mess with!_

"Mate?" he heard Ron's voice. "Harry where are you? It's time for lunch… you coming?"

"Yeah!" answered Harry and strolled back to the table in the middle of the room. "Sorry, I was thinking."

"You won't start to blame yourself now, will you?" asked Hermione worriedly and opened her bag to but the books they hadn't read in. "You know that won't help."

He looked at her and then at Ron who had the same look as his girlfriend and shook his head. "I was totally honest about what I said to Dumbledore earlier. I'm sorry for their deaths... and I'm angry, but nothing more."

They nodded and left the restricted section, each with a pair of books in their arms and Hermione's bag. Madam Pince followed them with a glare that clearly said; _don't touch the precious books_, until they were outside out of the library.

"Can you tell me something?" asked Ron hesitantly when they were on their way to the Great Hall. "I know that your relatives didn't treat you very nicely, but… why do you seem to hate them so much? I mean…"

Harry closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. Slowly but surely he was starting to get a headache because of this. "Let me explain something; the main reason for my lack of mourning. Listen well because I will only tell you once, and I don't want any questions about it. Is that clear?"

Ron nodded and he looked at Hermione who frowned slightly but nodded as well. He took her hand in his and she squeezed it slightly.

"Okay," said Harry. "First off: I lived in a cupboard for years. My relatives didn't think I deserved a normal room with a bed when I was smaller. They instead gave Dudley two rooms; one for all his broken toys and one for his fat ass to sleep in. I was lucky that I even got my own room after all those years."

Ron and Hermione both stared at him and he could see that they were disgusted with what his relatives had done. Hermione was repeatedly shaking her head and Ron was mumbling something about 'crazy muggles'.

He chuckled slightly when Ron nearly ran into a suit of armor that was standing in the hallway and continued. "I was a freak to them. A burden they couldn't wait to get rid of. A servant, who cooked, washed and cleaned their stuff. I had to wear old rags that were my cousin's clothes once and you know that I looked like I would drown in them. After working, I often lay in bed and tried to forget my hunger, because once again there weren't any leftovers for me to eat. Need any more reasons?"

Ron shook his head a bit shakily. "No… thanks. I pass…"

"Oh, Harry…," said Hermione quietly and squeezed his hand once more. "I had no clue that it was that bad!"

He shrugged. "It's over now, isn't it? Not in the friendliest way, but in some respects I have old snake-face to thank."

"You serious?" asked Ron with a small grin on his face.

He shook his head and grinned himself. "Nope. That's my godfather. I think you already knew that. I guess I was wrong. A pity…"

The redhead groaned and Hermione softly smacked him upside the head when they entered the hall. He pouted and that caused some of the male students that saw him to snicker. He groaned when he heard some whispers amongst the female population of the student body.

"Isn't he gorgeous?"

"Look at him… do you think he will go on a date with me?"

"God his eyes… I could get lost in them!"

"And that body!"

He really had to hold Hermione back now, because she was glaring daggers at every girl that looked in their direction and desperately seemed to be trying not to jump at them and strangle them.

"Relax Mione," he chuckled when she growled at a Hufflepuff sixth year.

"If one of them tries to flirt with you, remind me to kill them afterwards…," she mumbled and he gave her a kiss on the cheek that caused a collective sigh to go through the females.

After Ron had left to go to the Gryffindor table, and Harry continued on to escort Hermione to the Ravenclaw table, he suddenly stopped in his tracks s they passed the Slytherin table.

"How long do you think he will date the mudblood?" Pansy Parkinson asked and Harry frowned.

"Don't know," answered an older student with a sneer. "Probably when he's tired of fucking the filthy piece of trash. You really think he's in love with that mudblood whore?"

In the next instant the older student – a seventh year – found himself lifted to his feet and thrown on the floor with full force. He groaned when his arm gave a loud 'crack' and looked around for the culprit.

His eyes landed on Harry and it was obvious he was scared now when he saw the look in his eyes.

Harry was angry… no, scratch that, he was furious! Totally and absolutely pissed off!

He crouched down so that he was on eye level with the whimpering Slytherin who held his arm in pain and knew that all eyes in the hall were on him now. "Your name is Avery, isn't it?"

The Slytherin just glared at him and he assumed that he was right.

Harry grabbed his throat and leaned forwards to his ear. "Listen… and listen well," he said in an icy cold voice. "If I _ever…_ hear you say something like that again," his eyes drifted from the face of the other to his arm and back, "then a broken arm will be the least of your worries!"

Avery sneered up at him. "Why do you care?! Are you angry because I spoke the truth about your slut of a mudblood?"

Harry tightened his grip on the other's throat and whispered for only him to hear: "Be careful… or you will endure something that not even your Death Eater daddy and his master are capable of!"

He raised his sleeve slightly for only Avery to see. A small silver and black dagger was strapped next to his invisible wand holster. It was a beautiful piece of work with small emeralds on the grip that was made of black leather.

"I know how to use this," said Harry casually to Avery who was now terrified. "And it hurts more than a wand."

He stood up and Hermione looked at him with wide eyes and gave him a big hug. "Thank you for defending me. But-"

"Mr. Potter! What is the meaning of this display?!" screeched a voice he had absolutely hated since the first time he had heard it.

He turned around and looked coldly into the face of the new Defense Professor. "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean, ma'am."

"Why are you attacking a fellow student?!" she screamed and he rubbed his ears with a pained moan. They were surely bleeding now…

Harry smirked while Hermione glared at the Professor. "I have no clue. This… fellow student wanted to trip me when I passed by and I decided that it wasn't acceptable. Is there a problem with self-defense, _Professor?_"

Umbridge coughed and blinked at him – smile still in place. "Indeed there is. I don't like it when people lie to me. That will be fifty points from… Phoenix."

Harry feigned horror and clutched his chest. "Oh my god! This is the end! Everybody go and run for your life! I just have lost points!" he threw her a cold look. "Do I look like I care?"

Umbridge's fake smile grew. "Detention Mr. Po-"

"What's going on here?" asked a silky voice and Professor Snape came down from the staff table while the other students watched the display.

He looked from Avery, who was still lying on the floor and clutching his arm, to Harry and then at the pink toad on two feet.

Umbridge smiled wider. "Mr. Potter decided to attack a fellow student without reason and I saw fit to-"

"And you know that _how?_" asked Snape with a raised eyebrow and Harry chuckled quietly when the smile on Umbridge's face vanished.

She puffed out her chest and took a stance that she probably thought was intimidating. "Because I saw it myself, Severus."

"I don't remember having offered to allow you to call me by my given name," sneered the Potions Master and Harry looked at Hermione who was looking back at him with wide eyes.

"And how were you able to see it yourself?" Snape continued. "I don't recall that you were here two minutes ago. You just arrived."

Umbridge opened her mouth but no sound came out and Harry smirked when he caught Snape's eye and mouthed a silent; _Good one._

"But detention seems to be in order," said Umbridge, and the sweet fake smile was on her face again when she looked at Harry.

"Oh, I will handle Mr. Potter," replied Snape. "You should try to get used to the school before you have to spend time with this insolent brat."

After a short silence, Umbridge nodded and glared at Harry before going to the staff table.

Snape glanced at him and cleared his throat before placing the usual sneer on his face. "Outside Mr. Potter. I believe we have to speak about your punishment." He looked down at the Slytherin. "Mr. Avery, get to the hospital wing and get your arm fixed."

Harry nodded and Hermione gave him a kiss and a worried glance before joining the Ravenclaws who were eagerly awaiting their new housemate.

Snape was already at the door and Harry followed as Draco entered and gave him and Snape a questioning glance. Harry just shrugged and gave the Slytherin a wink that he responded to with a small smirk.

When he was in the Entrance Hall, Snape sighed and turned around, just at the moment Avery wobbled up the stairs to the hospital wing. Harry just shook his head.

"Potter, what do you think you were doing?" Snape demanded to know.

Harry blinked innocently. "I didn't do anything wrong and…," his eyes hardened, "I'm sure you heard what Avery said. So I don't regret it."

Snape sighed and rubbed his temples. "Yes… I heard what he said, but that is no reason to attack him in front of the whole school."

He raised his eyebrows. "So I should have done it when nobody was looking?"

"No! Damn it, Potter! Don't you understand?" said Snape exasperated. "I know that you are angry because he insulted Ms. Granger, but still… I'll tell you just this once: Be careful."

"You are giving me a warning?" asked Harry slightly disbelieving.

Snape nodded curtly. "You can call it that. Professor Umbridge is… not the best person to anger. She has the whole Ministry behind her and the consequences could be very… far-reaching if she decides to make your life harder."

"I already noticed that," replied Harry and shrugged. "But I don't really care. Fudge and his cronies are a bunch of idiots. If they decide to call me a liar and make my life a living hell then I wish them good luck with that."

Snape sighed and nodded to the hall. "Go back to lunch. Talking with you is like trying to teach a doorknob."

"Well thanks," grimaced Harry. "I guess I should take that as a compliment."

"By the way," said Snape and smirked. "Sixty points for defending a fellow student, but five points from Phoenix for disrespecting a professor."

Harry nodded unconcerned, but then gaped at the Potions Master when he went back to the Great Hall. He stood there and blinked once… twice, and then shook his head.

"What the heck is wrong with him?" he asked himself. "He awarded me ten points today and defended my actions in front of another professor." Harry looked up at the ceiling when he entered the Great Hall again. "What is the world coming to?"

He sat down at the table in the middle and was immediately patted on the back by Fred and George.

"That was cool what you did back there," smiled Padma and sighed. "I wish I had a boyfriend that would defend me like that…"

"What did Snape say?" asked Ernie curiously and looked around for the pumpkin juice.

Harry shrugged. "He just warned me about our new teacher."

Hannah goggled at him. "And nothing else? No lost points, no detention?"

"Nope," he answered and looked at the two new first years in front of him who were watching quietly. "And? What do you think about the castle? Do you like it here?"

Euan looked at him startled and nodded shyly. "Yes… it's great."

"It's just so confusing," added Rose and looked down at her plate. "There are so many corridors here… it's so big! I don't think that I will find the classrooms on Monday."

"Me too," said Euan. "I think I will get lost."

Harry frowned and then smiled at the two kids. "If you want to, I can show you around tomorrow after lunch. I have to write two tests before that, but after that I think I have time."

"You would? Really?" asked Rose and looked up hopefully.

"Sure. Why not?" shrugged Harry. "I'm a Prefect after all."

"We would like that," said Euan with a small smile after the two first years looked at each other.

Harry meanwhile, placed a sandwich and some sausages on his plate. "Then it's settled. Just remind me tomorrow after lunch."

They nodded and started to whisper excitedly amongst themselves.

"So… does anybody know yet who our Head of House will be?" asked Terry, looking at Daphne and Harry.

"Hey, just because we are Prefects doesn't mean we know everything!" said Daphne and held her hands up.

Terry shrugged and threw her a grin. "I was just curious, that's all."

"I wonder how they will arrange the classes now," said Padma. "I mean, they will have to change all the schedules that they made over the holidays, because no one knew that there would suddenly be a new house."

Harry shook his head. "No. Dumbledore told me that he already knew where some of us would end up. He asked the sorting hat before, because he had to send the Prefect badges. I guess that he changed the schedule then, too."

Now Blaise frowned. "What do you have to write tests for tomorrow, Potter?"

He smirked. "I decided to take Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. I spoke to McGonagall and dropped Divinations. That subject is just utter rubbish."

Padma nodded with a sigh. "I know what you mean. I don't understand how my sister can stand Trelawney. I made the mistake and took it too…"

Harry chuckled. "Parvati is obsessed with Divination. I'm surprised that you are not."

She threw him a mild glare. "I got enough of that subject already during the summer holidays. Parvati didn't stop talking about you dying a very painful death and Trelawney's eternal greatness!"

Harry chocked on his pumpkin juice while everyone who had Divination chuckled. Fred and George were the only ones who hadn't gotten it, but they knew the dragon-fly.

"Point taken," said Harry. "Sorry to say it, but your sister is mad."

Padma just nodded and went back to eating. Harry looked over to the staff table for a short time and saw that all the professors – excluding Umbridge who seemed to be brooding – were in a heated discussion about something.

He dropped his fork when he was finished and enlarged the bag that he carried in his jeans pocket. He took out last year's schoolbooks on Ancient Runes and Arithmancy and started reading.

He'd already decided that this would be a long year… once again they had a total jackass for a Defense Professor. How he wished now, that Remus was still here!

And the term hadn't even really started yet!

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**

**Don't forget the Reviews!**

**Dark Phoenix of Slytherin**


	16. A new member

**Hi everyone!**

**Sorry for the long wait, but I was really busy with school and other things.**

**I really want to thank you for all the wonderful Reviews and I hope you keep it up. Small words or critism are enough to motivate me.**

**Thanks to my beta _knitchick. _(By the way: Look at her profile. She writes really great stories.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Harry sighed... that was all he was able to do at the moment. To Harry's immense relief, the first week of school was finally over and it was now Saturday. He had been successful in passing both the Ancient Runes and Arithmancy tests and had happily told Professor Trelawney that he was dropping her class. She had been nearly catatonic, and if it had been up to her, he would have already died seven times since last Tuesday.

He scrunched up his face in distaste when he thought about the reason for his current bad mood and looked around. He was sitting near the lake and waiting for his friends to arrive so that they could start their daily training routine.

Harry ruffled his hair and looked up at the sky. _That damn pink toad on two legs! _He thought back on his first lesson with her.

_Flashback_

_Harry looked over at Hermione who was sitting next to him with a slightly amused face, while some others were looking at her with disbelief. He could understand them very well. What was a Defense lesson without learning to defend yourself? Surely the Ministry couldn't be that stupid._

_He looked at Umbridge and frowned. _Okay… maybe they could, but that was not the point.

_Everyone was currently reading their own copies of the new Defense book: _'Defensive Magical Theory' _by Wilbert Slinkhart._

_That is… everyone except Hermione, Ron, Draco and him. All four of them were staring at Umbridge and not even Hermione had bothered to follow the professor's instructions. She had her hand raised in the air and Harry was leaning back in his chair with a blank expression on his face every time Umbridge looked at him._

_To his amusement, when he looked around he saw that the four of them weren't the only ones who weren't reading. Nearly every one of the students was staring at Hermione slightly open mouthed, and at the moment, she was more interesting than the book. After all, when had she ever _not_ opened a book that was in front of her?_

_Umbridge, of course, ignored her, until not a single person in the class was reading. Then the toad seemed to decide that she couldn't ignore the situation any longer._

"_Did you want to ask something about the chapter dear?" she asked, as though she had only just noticed Hermione._

_Hermione shook her head and Harry flicked his wand while she was arguing relatively politely with Umbridge._

_On the blackboard, which had been filled with text about magical theory, was now a drawing that showed the evolution of toads._

_Umbridge, of course, was depicted as the end result of that evolution, and just like in real life the drawing had horrible pink clothes on._

_The good thing: it was permanent._

_He let the picture stay as it was and turned his attention back to Umbridge, who by now was arguing with the whole class._

_The big questions of course were: Do we always read? – Yes. Do we practice defensive spells? - No. What about real life and a possible attack? – There won't be any attacks!_

_Harry wisely kept his mouth shut and Umbridge looked at him often as if daring him to say something. He just stared back at her with the same bored expression on his face he had before._

_He was silently communicating with Draco, who sat two rows behind him, using his Phoenix skills._

'Do you think she will make a good fly-trap?'_ he asked silently._

_He heard Draco snort before he answered. _'Those poor flies… not even they deserve to be near that… thing.'

_Harry had to agree with that and they amused themselves even more when Ron joined the discussion about possible futures for their new Defense Professor._

_From time to time Harry tuned in to the argument the rest of the class was taking an active part in. And to say he was miffed was the understatement of the century._

_Suffice it to say, not a single house escaped losing points after that lesson._

_End Flashback._

Harry looked up from his musings when Hermione jogged over to him. She stopped and sat down next to him; giving him a sweet kiss.

"And?" she asked and used his side as a backrest. "Had a good night's sleep?"

He shrugged. "I had a nightmare."

She looked at him alarmed and he grinned. "I dreamed that I was a fly and Umbitch tried to eat me. I tell you… that was scarier than Voldemort ever could hope to be!"

"You prat! Don't scare me like that!" said Hermione and swatted his arm while chuckling.

"But you're right," she said with a frown a short time later. "That horrible woman has no clue what it means to be a teacher. I don't understand how they can give us someone like her for our OWL year!"

"Relax Mione," said Harry and stretched his legs. "If you think back, we've really only had one good Defense teacher, and that was Remus."

"What about Moody?" asked Ron who had just arrived, "Mornin' by the way."

Harry snorted. "I don't know about the _real_ Moody, but the Death Eater who taught us last year wasn't that bad. He was just a little too careless in my opinion."

"Says the one who's learning dark magic in its fullest," Draco threw in as he joined their little group.

"But really…," said Hermione and bit her lip as they started their warm up. "We have to do _something_ if Umbridge is going to be like that for the rest of the year. We'll fail our OWL's for sure!"

"So you're saying…," asked Harry, "… that you really are worried about the exams?"

Hermione looked at him like he had grown a second head once they started their run. "Of course I am! OWL's are important for our future!"

He sighed. "Mione, even Ron could pass them with flying colors now that we've started to train. No offence of course."

"None taken mate," said Ron and went back to his Quidditch conversation with Draco.

"But that's no reason to let that woman do what she wants!" huffed Hermione.

"And that would be… what?" asked Harry bored. "She doesn't _do _anything useful in the first place, so why should it bother us what she's doing?"

"It's _our_ education," answered Hermione exasperated. "We're suffering because she's not able to teach us what we have to know if we want to survive when Voldemort attacks."

Harry looked at her with a frown. "Okay… I see your point. We don't have to worry about that as much as the other students though."

"True, but I'm worried about the other students," said Hermione. "I know that _we_ are preparing for… well… for war, but the _others_ don't have a clue."

He sighed and looked at the shimmering surface of the lake. "You know that nearly everyone thinks I'm a lunatic and that Dumbledore has grown senile. Not many people out there believe us when we tell them that Voldemort is back."

Hermione looked down at her feet when they finished their run and started to do some sit-ups.

"I know that, but… do people have to die before they see the truth?"

Draco, who seemed to grasp what they were talking about, looked at Hermione. "Even then, that idiot of a Minister will try to cover it up. Believe me; I've met him often enough and he's such a waste of air…"

"I can second that," mumbled Harry when he had finished his work out and lay flat on his back to wait for the others to finish. "Why do all the people who have a say in things always have to be so bloody stupid?"

"Merlin knows why," shrugged Draco who was leaning against a tree.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "I'd sure like to ask him if he knows."

Draco rolled with his eyes and mumbled something Harry couldn't understand. Harry closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on his Phoenix form. He was still trying to get this 'teleporting thingy' down… obviously luck wasn't on his side.

******

Harry and Draco relaxed for fifteen minutes while Ron and Hermione finished their work out.

"Hey guys," said Ron who was breathing a little harder than normal. "Look who's there!"

Harry turned around and looked in the direction Ron was pointing. He shook his head and blinked. Wasn't that…?

"Isn't that Neville?" asked Hermione, sitting down and finishing his thoughts.

Draco tilted his head. "I think it's Longbottom, but… what the hell is he doing? Is he trying to learn how to dance, or what?"

Harry rolled his eyes and threw Draco a mild glare. "Of course he isn't, you dumbass!" He looked at Hermione and she nodded slightly. "Wait here. I'll be right back."

He stood up and dusted his clothes off before walking over to a tree that he could now clearly identify as the Whomping Willow. It was moving it branches around rapidly and he could see flashes of light hit it from time to time.

Harry watched Neville jump over one of the branches and then take a couple of steps back out of the Willow's reach.

He watched a little bit longer and a small smile formed on his lips. Neville kept jumping, dodging and attacking the branches, but he could see, that he was getting tired and wouldn't last much longer.

It wasn't until a branch came dangerously close to hitting Neville, who had tripped over a stone and fallen, that Harry interfered. He immediately had his wand out and shot a spell at the knot on the base of the tree rendering it immobile.

Harry approached Neville and chuckled when he saw his flabbergasted face.

"That was pretty good Neville," Harry grinned.

Neville looked up a little startled. "Wh-what? H-harry? Um… thanks I g-guess."

Harry offered Neville his hand and helped him to his feet. He looked exhausted. His face was covered in sweat and his shirt was torn at the arms, as were his jeans and he had a small cut on his right cheek that was still bleeding a little bit.

"Do you do this often?" asked Harry and nodded over to the tree. "Pick fights with trees?"

Neville looked at the ground. "I… I've done it nearly every… every day for the last week…"

"Wow," said Harry who gave him a sincere smile. "Well, it seems to be paying off! I thought you'd been working out over the holidays or something like that."

Neville shook his head and fingered his wand nervously. "No… I got t-the idea when I s-saw you and the other three working out together. I guessed… well… I guessed that it would be a good idea now… now that V-v-volde-voldemort is back."

Harry had a lot more respect for the former Gryffindor after that. He never would have thought, that _Neville_ of all people would say Voldemort's name out loud?

"Yeah," he nodded. "It's a good idea to train for a possible war. And dueling with the Whomping Willow… that's just brilliant! You sure know how to do it up right!"

Neville blushed slightly under the praise. "Th-thanks."

Harry looked over at Hermione, Draco and Ron who were staring in his direction. He tilted his head slightly and then turned back to Neville. "Want to join us? We're finished with training for today, but we were gonna hang out at the lake a bit."

"Um… I think I'll j-just be in the w-way…," said Neville in a small voice and Harry rolled his eyes before grabbing his arm.

"Come on! You're not in the way! It'll be fun to have someone else in our group," he said while dragging the surprised Neville over to the others.

"Hey guys," Harry chirped. "Lookie, lookie what I found!"

Hermione and Ron chuckled and Draco groaned and hid his face behind his towel. "Now he's starting that again…"

Harry grinned and stepped behind his friends. "Say hello to Neville." He petted each of them on the head like dogs. "Neville, this is Ronnie, Dray and Mione."

"Hello Neville!" the three chorused and started to laugh.

"Um… hi," answered Neville shyly.

"Good boys. Good girl," chuckled Harry and sat down. "Sorry, I haven't any dog biscuits with me. You'll have to wait until lunch."

Draco scrunched his face up in distaste. "God forbid! I would never eat anything like that!"

Hermione turned to Neville. "And? How are you Neville?"

"Yeah. Are the Puffs treating you good?" Ron threw in, and grinned when Hermione gave him an annoyed glare.

Neville nodded and Harry saw him really smile for the first time. "I'm fine, a-and it's great to be in Hufflepuff. I wrote my Gran, but at first she didn't like it… then I reminded her that I'm a Prefect and she's okay with it now… I guess."

"That's great!" smiled Hermione. "How about your classes?"

Neville shrugged and looked at the ground after he sat down. "Herbology is good… I think. And Care of Magical Creatures as well, but everything e-else… well… I'm absolutely rubbish at Potions… a-and useless in Defense, Charms and Transfiguration. I won't even mention History of Magic and Divination…"

Draco snorted and Neville flinched. "Divination is hardly something you have to know. Who wants to stare at a crystal ball anyway? And it's impossible to listen to Binns' monotonous droning about the Goblin Wars. So it's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Um…," was all Neville said while looking at Draco a little unsure. "Thanks?"

Draco just grinned and enlarged his bag, which had been in his pocket, before taking out a book about potions.

"And you are not useless in anything," said Hermione softly. "Everyone can do some things, just maybe not as well as someone else."

Harry nodded. "And you aren't useless in Defense. I just saw that for myself when you fought against the Willow."

"And you're not useless in Charms either," said Ron. "You just need… practice. And Potions… well… I guess someone has to be at the bottom of the class."

"Very nice Ronald!" snapped Hermione and rolled her eyes. "That was really nice! Idiot!"

But Neville smiled. "Maybe… I finally got the _Expelliarmus_ right in just the last two days… I'd never managed to do it before. And I w-was able to ho-hover a rock in the air for two minutes…"

Hermione beamed. "See? All you need is practice!"

Harry looked at Draco out of the corner of his eye and smirked when he saw that he wasn't really reading, but listening to their conversation. He coughed quietly and Draco glanced at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well…," said Harry and laid his head down on Hermione's lap to use it as a pillow. "How about we help each other Nev?"

"Comfortable?" asked Hermione a little annoyed by the fact that he hadn't asked first. He just grinned at her and looked expectantly at Neville.

"You mean… with some training?" he asked quietly and looked at them for a short time before looking at the ground again. "But you said help each other… I'm not a-able to help you with anything…"

Ron sat up straight. "Are you kidding?! I'm absolutely rubbish at Herbology!"

Harry nodded. "I'm not that good with plants either… so you can help us with Herbology; you are absolutely brilliant in that subject! Not even Hermione is as good as you are."

Neville blushed again, but nodded. "Okay then... I'll help you in Herbology."

"Then it's settled," said Draco and snapped his book shut. "We're five now." He looked Neville straight in the eye. "But I'll tell you one thing: It won't be easy to train with us."

Neville gulped and Harry sighed. "He's right, you know? We train very hard and sometimes… well... we sometimes train for forty-eight hours straight. But don't worry. It's just hard at the beginning. You get used to exercising and with time the training will be easier."

Hermione looked down at him. "I guess you and Draco will be doing the 'special program' with him then?"

Harry frowned. "No… at least not now. It's too early for that. And… I want to find out something first before we use the pocket watch."

"So Neville? Up for a game of chess?" asked Ron and effectively took Neville's nervous mind off the upcoming training.

"Yeah, sure… but I'm not very good."

Ron took a chessboard and pieces out of his bag. "No problem. I can teach you some moves."

"Okay."

Hermione meanwhile had decided to take out a book, and Harry frowned at her.

"Hey! Is that book more important than me?" he cried.

She looked down at him with a small mischievous smile and turned a page. "Yes… why?"

He pouted. "That's not fair. What's so…" he craned his neck to read the title. "… much more interesting about Care of Magical Creatures than me?"

"For one, they don't talk as much," answered Hermione. "And… well that was it."

"Nice…," mumbled Harry and got up to cup her chin with his fingers. "But can a book do this?"

He leaned forward and started to give her a kiss when a chess piece flew through the space between their eyes and Ron's face popped up next to them.

"Sorry," he said and looked at the broken piece. "I guess I ordered my knight a little too enthusiastically."

"Ronald…," growled Harry and Hermione at the same time.

"Um…," chuckled Ron sheepishly. "I didn't mean to interrupt your snogging session! Honestly! It really was an accident!"

"You are absolutely unbelievable," sighed Hermione while Harry conjured a pillow and threw it into the redhead's face. "You really know how to kill the mood…"

Ron grinned. "That's my job! Ouch!"

"Idiot," mumbled Draco after Ron got hit by another pillow.

Neville was still brooding over the chessboard and didn't seem to notice the commotion going on around him. Harry's eyes widened and he smirked at Ron who was currently glaring at the pillow in his lap.

"You know… I think you should concentrate a little more on the game," said Harry.

"Why?" asked Ron and looked at the board. "Neville is still thinking and I'm giving him his…"

Then Neville moved his piece and Ron's jaw hit the ground. Neville looked up and smiled at him.

"Checkmate! I win!"

"But… that… I… how?" stuttered Ron and his eyes darted from piece to piece. "Gulpin' Gargoyles… I didn't notice your castle over there…"

Neville nodded. "I wondered about that. I sometimes play w-with my Gran and she always sees right through me."

"Then your Gran must be a bloody brilliant player," smiled Harry after observing the board more closely. "And she taught you well. You're better than me by far."

Ron nodded and flicked his wand. "Care for another game?"

Neville smiled happily. "Sure!"

*******

Not far from where the teens were relaxing, two people were standing, unseen by everyone else and hidden in the shadows. All you could see were their smiles

"Well… they're doing well. They're already forming a unity between the houses," the first shadow said. "I'm interested to see when they will be asking for help…"

"Yes," said the second shadow. Clearly a woman. "They are growing stronger day by day. And they have really good friends."

"So it is," said the first person and a pulse of magic surrounded them.

*******

Harry frowned and looked over towards the Forbidden Forest. He was sure that someone was watching them… he had felt a familiar pulse of magic just now. He squinted into the darkness of the trees and a small smile formed on his face.

He nudged Draco and nodded over to the trees. He too frowned, but then smiled when he looked back at Harry.

Who would have thought that they would see them again so soon?

* * *

**So that was the newest chapter of my story.**

**I hope you liked it.**

**Don't forget the _Reviews!_**

**Dark Phoenix of Slytherin**


	17. The new Head of House

**Hi everyone!**

**I'm sorry for the late update, but I wanted my beta to go trough the chapter before I post it.**

**And I also was a bit down... I saw the 6th Harry Potter movie and I'm somewhat dissapointed... Sure, the quotes were great and Ron was just hillarious... but I thought it would be better...  
**

**Well then... thanks for all the kind Reviews! Keep it up!**

**Thanks to my beta ****_knitchick_  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

Two days had passed since they had started including Neville in their training, and it had been a very good decision – they all had the same opinion there. Neville slowly but surely seemed to gain more confidence and he no longer talked to them with his face cast down – at least not when he was sure about something.

Granted, that was not very often, but still… Rome wasn't built in a day.

It was Monday now and they all were sitting at the Phoenix's table eating breakfast and chatting quietly. As always they were a little early and not many students were there. Ron had pointed out that it would be a good idea to sit there together every Monday and plan their training-schedule for the week.

Harry remembered exactly how their first real training with Neville had been… they hadn't been really friendly to him then… but they had their reasons.

_Flashback_

_It was Saturday evening, just shortly after dinner and Harry and Draco looked at Neville, both had their eyebrows raised. They had just finished a small Duel – it had taken a minute for them to take Neville down - two times in a row._

_They were standing in a small clearing in the Forbidden Forest that Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco usually used for dueling. Ron and Hermione were currently off in another part of the forest training with the Time-Turner._

_Their time for the really intense training was rather limited now because of lessons, so they only had the weekends to go all out. At first the others had wanted to stay, but Harry and Draco had insisted they train alone with Neville for the first few days._

"_Was that all?" asked Harry with a cold edge in his voice. "I'm disappointed… you fought better against the tree."_

_Neville shuffled his feet and looked down at the ground in shame, but said nothing._

"_I thought he would do better," sneered Draco when he looked at Harry. "But that was just pathetic!"_

_Now they could both see that Neville had his hands balled into fists and that he was shaking slightly. His face was still cast down._

_Harry closed his eyes. The next words weren't easy for him to say. "If this is the level his parents fought at… then it's no wonder that they are mumbling nonsense in St. Mungos now. It's their own fault then."_

_Then it happened… Harry and Draco had to jump out of the way as fast as they could when a small explosion rocked the earth underneath them. Neither had time to look at the spot they had been standing on, because a powerful Stunner was sent after them. They darted in opposite directions and both raised some semi powerful shields._

_Harry looked over at Draco and nodded his head in Neville's direction._

_The shy boy was glaring at both of them with full force. His wand pointed at Harry for the time being._

_Harry chuckled and sneered at Neville. "What's wrong? Did I insult the little boy?"_

Draco snorted when Harry dodged another Stunner. "You can't insult him. Everything is the truth. His parents sure had no luck at all… a son like that… I would die of embarrassment."

"_No one…," said Neville with a strong angry voice. "NO ONE INSULTS MY PARENTS!"_

_A strong pulse of magic was felt that nearly blasted Harry and Draco off of their feet. Harry's eyes widened. He knew that something like that would happen, but he hadn't expected _this!

_Neville's whole body was illuminated with a greenish-brown light. Sparks were shooting out of his wand and had Harry not been training for the time he had, he surely would have frozen in fear when he caught Neville's eye._

"_I think that's enough," Harry said calmly to Draco. "We've seen what we needed to see."_

_Draco nodded and his body tensed. "Yeah. Better than I thought."_

_With that they both dashed forward and moved their wands in a complex pattern while waiting for the right moment to strike._

_They still had to dodge all kind of spells. Draco was nearly hit by a Blasting-Hex and Harry stumbled slightly when a strong Expelliarmus nearly flung the wand out of his hand._

"_NOW!" shouted Harry when they stood on either side of Neville and they both unleashed a strong blast with different colors._

_Neville was blown backwards, but not so hard that he could have hurt himself and his wand flew through the air._

"_Damn…," whistled Harry when he caught Neville's wand with his left hand and looked around. "That was better than we were at first."_

_Draco just nodded and they both stepped forward to Neville, who was kneeling on the ground with his hands still clenched into fists. Once again he was looking down._

"_Neville?" asked Harry softly and kneeled down in front of him. "Your wand."_

_Neville looked up at Harry when he took his wand and Harry he felt his heart clench slightly. _But it's the best way,_ he thought firmly._

"_Why?" asked Neville, and his voice was angry and helpless at the same time._

_Draco, too, kneeled in front of Neville now. "What we did… all that we said, was to test your magical potential."_

_Neville looked up. "T-test me? What does that have to do with insulting my… my p-parents?!"_

_Harry shook his head and crawled a little bit to the side. He pointed over at the spot they had first been standing on. A crater in the form of a car was there now. Not only that, but every spot that had been hit with a curse by Neville was decorated with a small hole._

_Neville's eyes widened. "Wh-what? I did… that?"_

_Harry nodded and decided to explain. "Draco and I were confronted with the same thing. The one who taught us to duel properly explained the concept of magical powers to us. And he too… tested us. He made us angry… so angry that we couldn't think clearly anymore. We lashed out at him, just like you did a few moments ago."_

"_Um…?" was all Neville said and the anger seemed to have vanished and was replaced by confusion. "I don't get it."_

_Harry chuckled. "Your magical powers are at their maximum when they are brought forth by strong feelings. The easiest to bring forth is anger of course. And I'm sorry that I said those things. But bringing forth a strong feeling was what we did. And as you can see… it was well worth it. Your potential is amazing!"_

_Neville looked back and forth between them. "So… you didn't mean what y-you said? It was all just… to test me?"_

_Draco smirked. "Exactly. And I'm sorry for what I said, too."_

_On Harry's face a grin was forming. "I can tell you; once you learn to call your magic without having to rely on a strong feeling, you will be one of the best!"_

_Neville stared at them and a small smile was forming on his face. "Thank you."_

_Draco's smirk widened and he stood up. "Well then. Round two of our dueling."_

_Neville's smile abruptly turned into a grimace of horror and Harry burst out laughing at his misfortune. Draco could really be a slave driver…_

_End Flashback_

That incident had given Neville more confidence, because now he knew that he had the potential to be a great wizard, and that definitely drove him to do his best. Still, they had only trained with him for a little more than six hours. Three on Saturday and three on Sunday. And of course their daily morning work-out.

Harry had to hide his annoyance when he saw all the students who came into the hall looking at them with curious glances and whispering amongst themselves about why Neville was with them.

"I don't know what their problem is," said Hermione when the owl with the _Daily Prophet _arrived. "You would think they'd realize by now that something is up…"

"How come?" asked Harry and took a sip of his coffee. "Did something happen?"

Hermione showed him a small article at the bottom of the front page. "A small wizarding village was attacked by werewolves… two children and one older man was bitten."

"Damn…," sighed Harry. "Is there anything about what will happen to them?"

Hermione's eyes darted over the article and she nodded. "They will be placed under the care of the Ministry."

Draco shook his head. "They're probably going to put them into small cells with just enough food and water to live."

"You think so?" asked Neville with wide eyes. "But… that's barbaric!"

"That's the Ministry for you," grumbled Ron and took another pancake. "Dad always said they're sometimes no better than You-Know-Who."

"Oh would you call him by his name?!" snapped Hermione. "It's just getting on my nerves now!"

"Heck… even Neville says his name out loud," said Draco and grinned. "Or are you scared, weasel?"

"Shut up, ferret," mumbled Ron when he finished chewing. "But really. Look at Remus. He's not bad and everyone treats him like he is one of V-voldemort's most loyal followers."

"Do you mean Professor Lupin?" asked Neville to be sure.

Ron just nodded and took another bite of his pancake.

"I just pity those who're too dumb to see that those who were bitten by a werewolf are just normal people as well. Most of them just turned dark because the others made them by casting them out," said Harry and stared at his now nearly empty cup of coffee.

"Exactly," said Hermione and rolled the paper up when the rest of the students came into the hall. "It's the same problem with house elves. They're-"

"Please, Hermione…," sighed Draco who immediately had disliked her talking about more rights for house elves. "It's too early for S.P.E.W… drop it!"

Hermione opened her mouth to retort, but Fred and George interrupted her when they sat down next to Neville.

"Good morning!" chirped George.

"How are you all this wonderful day?" added Fred and loaded his plate with everything that was in reach.

"Good," mumbled Harry and looked at his cup like he considered drowning himself in it.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Neville concerned. "Aren't you f-feeling well?"

Harry blinked and shook his head with a sigh. "I'm okay. I was just thinking about another lesson with the toad."

They all groaned and finally every student was in the Great Hall. Harry looked at his housemates and greeted each of them with a small nod.

Harry nudged Draco's side. "Did you talk to Zabini? He didn't ask me about our friendship again."

Draco nodded and lowered his voice. "I told him the basic outline and he understands my reasoning. And I believe… that he could be a really great help when we need it."

"I didn't even know that you two were friends," said Harry and chuckled when Ernie got hit by a small package an owl just delivered for him.

"Well," smirked Draco. "Not everyone is as obvious with their alliances as the Gryffindors."

Harry groaned. "Don't start that stupid talk about house traits again. Please?"

Draco just shrugged and looked over to the staff table. Harry followed his look and raised his eyebrows in surprise when he saw that two more chairs had been added, but Hagrid's chair was still empty.

"I don't suppose any of you knows where Hagrid is?" asked Hermione who was also looking at the teachers now.

"Or what the two extra chairs are for?" added Ron.

Harry shrugged. "Hagrid was here for the feast. And I think we are about to find out what the chairs are for."

As if on cue, Dumbledore stood up and raised his hands. "Attention, please!"

The chatter of the students died down and Dumbledore smiled at all of them before he continued. "I have some announcements to make." He gestured over to their table in the middle of the hall. "I'm sure you all noticed by now, that we have a new house."

"No, really?" whispered Harry sarcastically. "I didn't notice."

Dumbledore looked at him, as if he had heard what he had said and then looked back at everyone else. "So we have to take care of some issues. The first is the Quidditch-Cup. The new house has already formed a team and from this year on, five houses will take part in the inter-house Quiddich competition. We've rearranged the schedule to accommodate the extra games, and the dates have been posted on the notice board in every Common Room."

"Damn!" cursed Angelina Johnson from the Gryffindor table and glared over at them. "We lost our Beaters and our Seeker!"

"Sorry!" chirped George.

"We didn't mean to!" chuckled George.

"Really! That wasn't planned!" added Harry and waved at her.

Dumbledore coughed and they turned their attention back to him. "As you can see, we have two empty chairs at the staff table and for those who are wondering: Those are for the new Head's of the House of Phoenix. It took some time to find someone, but we will host two people sent by the Australian Ministry. They will arrive here by lunchtime."

Daphne tilted her head as Dumbledore started to sit down. "Headmaster? I have a question."

Dumbledore smiled. "Yes, Miss Greengrass?"

"Why do we need two people? And why have they been sent by the Australian Ministry?"

"A very good question. Forgive me; I neglected to mention that only one of them will be your Head of House. His name is Nick Edison and his wife will be accompanying him," explained Dumbledore. "They were sent from Australia, because no one here had the time to take this post. And they are both old friends of mine."

Now it was Harry's turn to ask something. "What will they be teaching?"

"They won't teach any specific subject, but they will both assist Professor Snape and Professor Sprout with Potions and Herbology if needed."

He nodded, and with that Dumbledore sat down again.

Suddenly a small grey owl landed in front of Harry and he narrowed his eyes. He took out his wand when he saw a letter attached to its leg and it unfolded itself.

_The Chicken Club (I really like this name) will wait behind the gargoyle before the lesson with the tabby cat starts._

_P.S. Those Milky Way's are really good!_

After Harry had finished the note he blinked and looked over towards Dumbledore, who was happily munching on a pancake. He shook his head with a small smile and finished his breakfast. To call McGonagall a tabby cat… okay… it fit because of her animagus transformation. He looked at his watch and saw that he had still half an hour left before classes.

Harry looked at Draco with his eyes half closed and a small frown on his face and the other immediately caught the meaning behind his look and stood up.

"I forgot something in the Common Room," announced Draco. "I'll see you in class."

They nodded and Harry stood up. "Wait! I wanted to borrow a book from you. Care for company?"

Draco shrugged and Harry gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek and left the Great Hall with Draco. When they rounded the corner to the staircases, Draco broke the silence between them and turned around.

"So what's this all about?" he asked as Harry started to climb up the stairs.

"Something about the Order, in Dumbledore's office," answered Harry shortly.

Draco caught up to him and frowned. "But why didn't he tell the others? And why didn't you for that matter?"

When they reached the corridor to Dumbledore's office, Harry chuckled. "Well… I believe it has something to do with my new Head of House and his wife. But I'm not entirely sure."

"Why did you tell me then?" Draco wanted to know when they stood in front of the gargoyle.

Harry said the password and the staircase started to move. Shortly before he opened the door to the office he turned to Draco. "Because… I believe that we both may know the new Professors."

Draco's eyes widened when Harry turned the handle. "You can't mean that-"

"Yes," was all Harry said when they entered the room.

He looked around and saw two people standing in front of the fireplace. One was a middle-aged man with very dark blond hair that had some grey streaks in it, and hazel eyes that held more wisdom than seemed possible. He wore an expensive dark blue cloak and clothes of the same fine quality.

The second person was a middle-aged woman. She had black hair and friendly blue eyes that held the same wisdom that the man's held. The woman too wore expensive clothes and a lavender-colored cloak.

They both looked over at them and smiled slightly.

But they were not the only ones in the room. Many people that were here where people that neither Harry, nor Draco had seen before. After a quick head count, and a look at their clothing, Harry knew that there were a total of six Australian Ministry wizards in the room and two from their own Ministry. He sneered. Of course their Ministry had to be represented by Fudge himself.

"Mr. Potter?" asked Fudge venomously while fingering his bowler. "What are _you _doing here?"

Harry calmly walked over to the Minister and bowed with a small smile. "Minister Fudge. I'm sincerely sorry for the interruption, but…," his eyes flickered over to the two people in front of the fireplace. "… but Headmaster Dumbledore told me the new Head of the House of Phoenix requested to speak to me."

"And why," sneered Fudge. "would he want to do that?"

Harry tilted his head. "I believe the reason may be that I'm a Prefect in that House."

"Oh," was all Fudge answered.

Draco, who had a small - obvious for those who knew him – fake smile on his face, stepped forward. "Good morning Minister Fudge. It's a pleasure to meet you. How are you?"

Harry had to hide a grimace when Fudge smiled sweetly. "Ah, young Mr. Malfoy. Thank you, thank you, I'm well. And you?"

Draco shook his head. "It's 'Black' now Minister. My mother and father decided that they were no longer able to maintain their pretence of a marriage, and my mother chose to take back her maiden name, as have I," he narrowed his eyes. "And I'm well. Thank you."

Fudge laughed nervously. "Of course. I forgot about that. May I… may I know why you are here Mr… Black?"

Draco smiled once again, but said nothing and Harry had to hide a smirk behind his hand.

"Minister?" said Harry and Fudge sighed in annoyance. "I may be able to answer that question. I brought Draco with me, because he is far more experienced in the role of a leader than I am. I'd hoped for some advice about my Prefect position from him."

Fudge's eyebrows shot up and he looked from Harry to Draco. "Is that so?"

Draco nodded, his smile never leaving his face. "Harry and I have formed a steady friendship over the summer. We no longer saw fit to hold onto our childish grudge against each other."

Fudge seemed baffled. "Um… well… that is good then, I believe." He looked first at Harry and then at Draco and leaned forward. "Mr. Black… do you think it's wise to associate with Mr. Potter?"

Harry narrowed his eyes and turned his back on the Minister, only to see that everyone in the room was following their conversation with interest and was now staring at him. He sighed and turned back to Fudge just as Draco answered.

"Yes. I believe it is," Harry could hear the amusement in Draco's voice and smiled slightly when Draco continued. "Contrary to what you want the public to believe, sir… Harry did nothing to start the rumours of You-Know-Who's return."

"He didn't?" asked Fudge and his eyebrows disappeared behind his hairline.

Harry shook his head and decided to say something as well. He gave the Minister a pointed look. "No, I didn't. I may have said something about him when I was in the hospital wing last year and you came to give me the prize money, but… I was exhausted and nearly drained of all magic. I saw how Cedric Diggory died and… admit that I was in shock after those events."

Fudge stared at him with a face that resembled a goldfish. "So you say… you say… that your claim about him… that You-Know-Who is back… is wrong?"

Harry sighed when the door opened again and Dumbledore, followed by McGonagall and Snape, entered the office. They were all but ignored by everyone and Harry saw that they now curiously stared at the Minister, Draco and him.

With a small smile Harry answered. "I don't know. I thought it was rubbish when I first read in the '_Daily Prophet_' that I claimed to have seen _him._ I can't even remember how Cedric really died. I just know that I grabbed his arm after a duel of some sort and was suddenly back on the Quidditch Pitch. After all, it could just have been an accident…"

"Mr. Potter! Does this mean you do not believe You-Know-Who is back?!" asked Fudge with a gleam in his eyes and a big smile on his face.

"Minister Fudge," said Harry calmly when Draco coughed to hide his laughter. "I never even considered the possibility of him returning, and take you at your word, sir, when you say that he isn't back. But still…"

"I knew that you were not stupid boy," said Fudge once again in the warm tone he had used when Harry had first met him in the Leaky Cauldron after he had blown up Marge.

"I guess that was a compliment," mumbled Harry to himself and said for Fudge to hear: "But Minister… I still grew suspicious about something over the summer."

"Yes? What is it Harry? May I call you Harry?" asked Fudge and Harry nodded before he looked over to the three professors that were still standing near the door.

McGonagall seemed confused, while Snape looked seriously annoyed by the fact that he was being ignored, but impressed at the same time. Dumbledore merely had a wild twinkle in his eyes and popped a lemon drop out of nowhere into his mouth.

"Well…," said Harry and pretended to be unsure about something. "I read the Daily Prophet over the holidays, even though I wasn't really flattered by all the comments about me being mentally ill…," Fudge blushed at this point and Harry tried to look worried. "... well… there were some random articles that made me believe something was up, sir."

Fudge frowned. "And what may those be?"

Draco decided to give his own opinion at this point, and before Harry could answer he had already opened his mouth. "Minister, there were attacks on wizarding villages where a lot of muggleborns live. Mostly by werewolves and unknown attackers. And all of those attacks were in the last two months. That has never happened before."

Fudge paled and looked at both of them. "So… s-something may be up… the werewolves were….," He coughed and straightened himself. "I will look into it. But now I'm afraid I must be going. We were just here to accompany the Australian Ministry employees."

"Minister," said Draco with a very worried tone of voice. "Please think about what we've said. Even Harry's relatives were killed last week… so there must be something going on."

Fudge stiffened and looked at Harry who had his face cast downwards. "They… they were?"

Harry nodded, his face still down. "I got a letter from my uncle's sister Marge. She told me about their deaths…"

"I'm v-very sorry about your loss, Harry," said Fudge, who now was deadly pale. "I didn't k-know about that. I'm sorry."

"Thank you," said Harry quietly and smiled slightly when he looked up again. "I hope we will have the opportunity to talk more often Minister Fudge. And… I look forward to reading the _'Daily Prophet'_ once again without insults to my intelligence."

Fudge blushed again. "Um… yes. Yes, Harry. I look forward to meeting you again. And you as well Mr. Black."

With that, one after another, all the members of the different Ministries disappeared into the flames, after the man and the woman got out of the way.

When everyone except the two unknown people and the professors had left, Harry and Draco could no longer contain themselves. They started laughing until tears were running down their cheeks.

"I knew that he was stupid… but that was just brilliant!" laughed Draco.

"Yeah," chuckled Harry after he had caught some of his breath. "That was just so damn funny!"

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black," interrupted Snape's silky voice and they stopped laughing, albeit slowly, as they tried to stop chuckling. "I must say… I'm impressed with your acting skills."

Harry smirked. "Thank you, sir. We do our best."

Dumbledore smiled and went over to his desk. He sat down on his chair and conjured one for each of them while the as yet unintroduced man and woman joined them. They too, were chuckling a bit, along with Harry and Draco.

"Severus is right, Harry," said Dumbledore. "You not only made Fudge believe that you had never claimed Voldemort was back; but by pretending to trust him and be on his side – the side of the Ministry – you planted some suspicions about Voldemort's possible return into his mind. The way he acted, he is seriously thinking about his return now."

McGonagall looked at them. "You planned all of this, didn't you?"

Draco shook his head. "Nope. We took advantage of an opportunity and made it up on the spot."

"Impressive," mumbled Snape.

Dumbledore clapped his hands. "So… now I believe it's time to introduce you to your new Head of House Harry. This is-"

"Nick and Penny," interrupted Harry with a smile. "I didn't expect to see you two so soon."

The man chuckled. "So you knew it from the beginning. You haven't changed Harry. Neither have you Draco. Your show with the Minister was very entertaining."

"Thanks Nick," smiled Draco. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," he looked at his wife.

"I feel wonderful." The woman Harry had called Penny stood up and hugged Draco and then Harry. "I missed you two. Without you the house was so quiet. How is Narcissa? I heard that she finally got rid of that disgusting name of Malfoy. And Fleur? Did she get a job?"

Draco nodded. "Mother is well. She's staying with my cousin Sirius at the Headquarters of the Order. Fleur is working at Gringotts now, so you probably will have to wait a little while if you want to see her."

Harry looked at both of them after Penny had sat down again. "So I don't have to write a letter to you after all."

The man called Nick raised his eyebrows. "You wanted to write?"

Harry nodded. "I wanted to ask for some help and see if you could send us some books with _useful_ information in them."

He chuckled. "And there I was wondering when you would ask for help."

Penny smiled. "You two… Draco, Harry. You really are doing well. We saw that you've already formed a strong unity between the five houses."

Draco smirked. "So it was you after all."

"What do you mean?" asked Nick with an innocent smile.

Harry snorted. "We both felt the pulse of magic when we were at the lake on Saturday. Did you really think we wouldn't notice it?"

"No," said Nick bluntly. "We thought you were too caught up watching the chess game between your friends."

Penny smiled and looked at her husband. "Oh, yes, when their red-headed friend interrupted Harry and his girlfriend kissing with that flying chess piece; that was just laughable. I haven't had so much fun since Albus argued with you over the uses of dragon's blood when you first discovered them."

McGonagall stared at the woman in disbelief. "That was over fifty years ago! You two can't possibly be that old!"

Dumbledore held his hands up. "My dear Minerva, looks can be deceiving. Let me introduce you to my old friends. Or Harry? Do you want to clear up the confusion?"

Harry looked at Snape and McGonagall and saw that they were both at a loss for words. Penny and Nick both nodded and he smirked.

"Gladly. Professors, this is Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel."

* * *

**So that was the 17th Chapter!**

**I hope you enjoyed it and give me a Review!!!**

**Dark Phoenix of Slytherin**


	18. Detention is a Bitch

**Hey everybody!**

**How's life? I hope you all enjoy this story so far and keep reading it!**

**I looked a little bit trough fanfiction... and I must say I was astonished how many writers started to write a_ Dark Phoenix_ story and didn't even bother to move to the fifth chapter...**

**I can tell you now, that I hate it when people do that... they write a really good stroy - brialliant even - but then just dump it and let their readers down!**

**So now I make it oficially! I finish this story! I want to go further than all those who didn't finish and give you the best I can come up with! (But don't wory, it's not finished for a long time. There's so much I'm planning to write)**

**So then... after my little rant... thanks to my wonderfull _readers_ and keep up with your _Reviews!_ I need your help if I want to give you my_ best!_**

**Thanks to my beta knitchick (Look at her stories, they're really good)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Harry grinned and looked at Draco, who was having problems hiding his smirk. McGonagall and Snape were looking at him like he had grown a second head. Okay, they had their reasons, but that was beside the point now. Never – in his whole life – had Harry seen the Potions Master and the Transfiguration Mistress speechless. It sure was entertaining.

Slowly Snape's head turned to Perenelle and Nicolas and Harry had the feeling that the Potions Master's brain had yet to register what he had just said.

Snape blinked.

"You are… Nicolas… and Perenelle-," Snape said in a low whisper, his eyes wide.

"-Flamel. Yes, we are," answered Nicolas and he too had to work to stifle his laughter. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Severus Snape. And you as well Minerva McGonagall."

Snape's mouth opened, but no sound came out. McGonagall was a little better and composed herself quickly after the obvious shock of meeting two supposed dead people.

She nodded and shook hands with both of them. "It's an honor to meet you." She threw Dumbledore a pointed look. "I'm surprised that Albus didn't tell us… well… that you would be here…"

Draco snickered and McGonagall gave him an exasperated look.

"Basically, she wants to know why you are still alive after the fiasco with the Philosopher's Stone," he stated and McGonagall gave him a small glare.

When Nicolas started to explain why they were still alive, Harry decided to test if Snape was still in the world of the living.

He slowly inched towards him and looked into his face. The Potions Master was staring into space with an expression as if he had just seen a ghost…

Harry carefully waved his hands in front of Snape's face to see his reaction.

Nothing.

Harry coughed quietly and saw that not only Draco, but Dumbledore and Perenelle, were watching him as well. He grinned sheepishly and stood up straight before returning his attention back to the conversation.

"So you're saying… that the stone that was hidden in the school four years ago was not the only one?" asked McGonagall and both Flamels nodded. "It makes sense… but I never would have thought… you are looking so…"

"She wants to know why you don't look like your teeth will fall out at any moment," quipped Draco and Harry snorted.

"MR. BLACK! I can talk for myself. Thank you!" said McGonagall sternly. "Five points from Slytherin for your cheek!"

"That's Snape's part," murmured Harry and Draco nodded slightly put out. "Your godfather… do you think he will snap out of it sometime in the future?"

Draco frowned. "Considering that he just found out that Nick is here… no," he said matter of factly.

Harry nodded and looked over to the window. A small stray beam of sunlight was falling onto Dumbledore's desk and Fawkes' empty perch.

"We still have seven stones left," said Perenelle and smoothed her robes. "And as Draco so kindly put it, we don't look like our teeth will fall out because it's an effect of the 'Elixir of Life'. We look just a little older than we did when we decided to drink it for the first time."

"So you don't age at all?" asked McGonagall astonished.

"Oh, we age," said Nick and shrugged. "If we didn't take the Elixir for ten months we would look like we should already be in our graves."

"Fascinating," mumbled McGonagall when Fawkes suddenly flashed into the room and positioned himself on his perch.

Harry's eyes widened when he saw the sunlight that illuminated the beautiful Phoenix in front of him. Small flames were dancing on the birds feathers that slowly died down while he looked at them. He immeadietly thought back to all the times when he had seen Draco using the teleportation technique. Small sparks were always jumping around on his feathers. Then his brain got what that meant…

"YES! I've got it!" he shouted and immediately regretted it.

Snape had jumped, startled by his scream, and Harry now found himself in front of the window with a very painful bump on his head and an aching left shoulder, where a Blasting Hex had hit him.

"Severus, Severus," chided Dumbledore and Harry groaned at his tone of voice. "Don't be so hard on the boy. He is merely excited about something."

"Um… what?" asked Snape and looked at Harry who glared at him. "Mr. Potter? What are you doing on the floor?"

Harry pouted. "You just decided to throw me across the room, sir." He stood up and rubbed his slightly bleeding shoulder. "I tried to get your attention before, but you were somewhere in lala-land, sir. And then, when I get a little bit excited about something… you just throw me across the room!"

"I'm sincerely sorry Mr. Potter," said Snape, who did not sound sorry at all while the corners of his mouth quirked a little bit. "I was a bit distracted."

"Yeah…," mumbled Harry and looked at his slightly torn school-cloak. "I got that…"

Draco rolled his eyes. "You didn't hear a word of what Nick and Penny just explained, did you Uncle Sev?"

Snape glared at him and put his wand away. "Don't call me that." He turned to Nick and Penny. "I'm sincerely sorry Mr. and Mrs. Flamel. I was pleasantly surprised to see you two here. I was told that you died when the Philosopher's Stone had been destroyed four years ago."

"That was our intent," said Perenelle and smiled. "It's a real honor to finally meet you. Albus has told my husband and me a lot about you."

Snape looked over at Dumbledore who was staring out of the window as if he didn't even know they were there, before turning to the Flamels again. "What did the Headmaster tell you, if I may ask?"

Nicolas smiled and showed him a small empty vial that he took out of his robes. "Potions. Albus always said that you were a fabulous Potions Master. And… I'm interested in how you got the idea for the Wolfsbane Potion. Maybe we can chat about the subject sometime in the future?"

"Certainly," nodded Snape and Harry could nearly feel the professor's excitement.

He frowned and turned to the two Flamels. "Does this mean you will be staying here?"

Nicolas nodded. "Yup. I'm your new Head of House after all. And someone has to save your lazy bum when you once again decide to nearly kill yourself."

Harry pouted. "That was an accident… Draco was there. He saw that your damned kneazle tried to snatch my wand away from me."

"I didn't see anything back then," chirped Draco and Snape raised his eyebrows at his godson's behaviour.

"Traitor," mumbled Harry slightly annoyed.

Dumbledore chuckled and they all turned their attention to him when he began to talk. "Well. Harry, Draco, I believe it's best if you return to your classmates. The first lesson is nearly over and I believe you have Defense next?"

They nodded and Harry eyed the Headmaster. "Just like that? We just came up here for a little chat? And now we're being dismissed?"

Dumbledore's eyes once again twinkled in full force. "Yes, just like that. I merely wanted you, Harry, to know who your Head of House will be. And when Nicolas told me about your adventures with him and Perenelle, I knew that you would want to see him."

"As if we wouldn't have found out ourselves…," mumbled Draco and then a smirk formed on his lips. "You planned it, sir, didn't you?"

"Pardon?" asked Dumbledore with a smile.

Draco waved his arms around him. "That we talk to Fudge. We basically told him that Harry has the utmost confidence in the Ministry and would never do anything against them."

Dumbledore sighed playfully and Harry grinned. "Ah… you saw right through me. But you are right, Draco. I'd hoped that you would accompany Harry and speak to the Minister. I didn't quite know if you would try to ease the tension, but I hoped for it."

Nicolas shook his head with an amused smile. "That is just so typical you… always a trick up your sleeve."

Dumbledore chuckled and Harry and Draco took that as their sign to leave.

******

Fifteen minutes later they arrived at Umbridge's classroom five minutes late and stood in front of the door with identical sneers on their faces.

"D'you recon she'll have a fit?" asked Harry.

"Surely," answered Draco when he turned the handle. "But mostly directed at you."

"Damn…," mumbled Harry when they entered the classroom. "Couldn't Dumbledore have written a note?"

All eyes turned to them as they casually stood in the doorway and Umbridge's watery eyes widened with something akin to glee.

"Mr… Black, Mr. Potter?" she asked in her high-pitched voice. "Why are you late for class?"

"Sorry," shrugged Draco. "I had to help a first year find the Charms classroom."

"Very well," nodded Umbridge. "Please sit down Mr. Black. And don't let it happen again, or I'll be forced to give you detention."

Harry wanted to follow Draco's example, but Umbridge coughed and he rolled his eyes before looking at her with a raised eyebrow. She didn't say anything, but was merely staring at him as if daring him to say something.

He sat down next to Hermione. "Did I miss anything?" he asked quietly and she immediately shook her head.

"No… just reading that horrible book again," she answered and Harry saw that she had opened her book, but was still on the first page of the assigned chapter. A sign that she hadn't even bothered to start reading.

She threw him a questioning glace and he immeadietly knew what she wanted to know.

"I'll tell you when we've got the time. Tomorrow, while training," he whispered back when Umbridge started to move in his direction and stopped in front of his desk, casting a shadow on his book. He tried to ignore her, but her simpering cough nearly drove him crazy.

"Yes?" he asked in a bored voice as he glanced around the classroom. He knew that not a single student at the moment was reading the book. He caught Neville's eye from his seat next to Susan Bones and grinned slightly.

"Ten points from Phoenix for ignoring me. What is your excuse Mr. Potter?" asked Umbridge.

He looked at her. "For what? I'm afraid I don't follow you Professor."

"For being late to my class," she snapped loudly.

"Oh that!" he exclaimed and scratched the back of his head while sporting a big grin. "Sorry. I got lost on the road of life. I had a small chat with a bat, a tabby cat and some other guys in-"

"Enough!" screeched Umbridge and a vein bulged on her forehead, much like Uncle Vernon's. "That will cost you ten points! I demand respect from my students! You are included in that as well!

He raised his eyebrows. "Really now? I didn't know that." He casually stretched his arms and chuckled before looking sweetly at her. "Where did my bonus for being the Boy-Who-Lived go?"

Umbridge turned her back to him and looked over her shoulder. "Detention, Mr. Potter," she said softly and started to go back to her desk. "Today after dinner in my office."

"And for what, Professor Um_bitch?_" he asked in a friendly tone and nearly the whole class choked on their suppressed laughter.

"SILENCE!" bellowed Umbridge with a red face and turned around once again. She glared at Harry. "I will teach you to respect your elders! You can't just…"

He tuned her rant out and mentally berated himself for saying that out loud.

'_Good job,'_ Draco's voice said in his head. _'This sure is giving you a sympathy bonus.'_

'_Shut up,'_ Harry shot back and threw a quill over his shoulder in the hopes of poking him in the eye with it.

"You really shouldn't have said that," whispered Hermione from his side while Umbridge was still ranting.

"I think that was bloody brilliant!" chuckled Ron who sat next to Seamus Finnegan, one row in front of them.

"Yeah…," sighed Harry and turned back to Umbridge. "Just when does she shut up…?"

******

After he had finished his classes for the day, Harry reluctantly left his friends to train by themselves after dinner and made his way to Umbridge's office.

He had been in this office often, but he thought he would go blind when he entered after a short knock on the door. When Gilderoy Lockhart had occupied it, beaming pictures of him had been plastered on every available surface. With Remus, it was likely you would meet some dark creature in a cage or trunk if you came to call. In the impostor Moody's days it had been packed with various instruments and artefacts used to detect wrongdoing and concealment.

But now… he shuddered slightly. Now however, it looked unrecognisable. Lacy pink cloths and covers were draped everywhere. Dried flowers were everywhere you looked, each one residing on its own doily. He nearly gagged when he saw the ornamental plates hanging on the wall. Each pictured a large technicolor kitten. He resisted the urge to cover his ears when they 'meowed' loudly and looked at Umbridge, who was sitting behind her desk.

"Good evening Mr. Potter." said Umbridge sweetly.

"Evening," he mumbled and gave her a fake smile.

"Now, you're going to be doing some lines for me, Mr. Potter," she continued as if he hadn't spoken.

"No, not with your quill," she added, as Harry took out one of his quills from somewhere in his cloak. "You're going to be using a rather special one of mine. Here you are." She handed him a long, thin black quill with an unusually sharp point. "I want you to write, 'I must show respect to my elders," she told him softly.

Harry looked at the quill with narrowed eyes and returned his gaze to Umbridge who was smiling sweetly at him. His lips quirked with grim humor and he put his bag down on the floor before sitting down on the chair.

"How many times should I write it?" he asked casually and twiddled the quill in his fingers after examining it one more time.

"Oh, as long as it takes for the message to sink in," said Umbridge sweetly. "Off you go."

Harry sighed and looked at the quill. _'I already want to strangle her just for giving me a detention… but giving me this quill… she really _is_ nuts!'_

He chuckled grimly and turned his head towards the professor who was staring at him with mild curiosity. "You haven't given me any ink," he said with fake innocence.

"Oh, you won't need ink," said Professor Umbridge, with the merest suggestion of a laugh in her voice. He groaned quietly, so his guess had been right. Harry shook his head and placed the point of the quill on the paper and wrote:_ I must show respect to my elders. _

He sighed in annoyance when his hand started itching. The words had appeared on the parchment in shining red ink. He looked at the back of his right hand, where the words had cut into his skin as though they were traced there by scalpel. The shining cut healed, but Harry knew that it would just be a matter of time until it would appear again.

Harry looked around at Umbridge. She was watching him, her wide, toad like mouth stretched in a smile once again. "Yes?"

"A blood-quill?" he asked quietly and her eyes widened. "You know that they're illegal… don't you, _Professor?_"

Harry guessed that she had thought he wouldn't recognize such a quill. That had to be one of the reasons she was staring at him with her large eyes nearly popping out of their sockets.

He waited patiently until she stopped staring, and then continued in a quiet, but threatening voice: "I bet Mr. Fudge won't be very thrilled when he learns of this event…"

Umbridge snorted and stood up. "As if Cornelius would waste his time on such a trivial matter… I imagine he will be pleased that I finally disciplined you."

Harry looked at her oddly. "By illegal means? That's got to be the best joke I've heard in ages."

"Cornelius will stand behind my decision," answered Umbridge with her chin raised.

He nodded with a small pleasant smile. "I'm sure…," he answered with a silky voice.

'_I really should stop hanging around Snape and Draco…,' he_ chuckled mentally when Umbridge bristled at his tone of voice. _'But I'm enjoying this way too much!'_

"Continue writing!" she snapped after a short pause and Harry obeyed.

Darkness fell outside Umbridge's window. Harry did not ask when he would be allowed to stop. He did not even check his watch. He knew she was watching him for signs of weakness and he was not going to show any, not even if he had to sit there all night, cutting open his own hand with the quill

"Come here," Umbridge said, after what seemed like hours. He stood up. His hand was stinging slightly. When he looked down at it, he saw that the cut had healed, but that the skin was slightly red and raw.

"Hand," she said. He extended it and she took it in her own. Harry repressed a shudder as she touched him with her thick, stubby fingers on which she wore a number of ugly old rings.

"Tut, tut, I don't seem to have made much of an impression yet," she said, smiling. "Well, we'll just have to try again tomorrow evening, won't we? You may go."

He stared at her with narrowed eyes. "You said… tomorrow… what do you mean?"

She smiled and tipped the blood-quill with her fingers. "You will come until I see that you have learned to respect your elders. I think this will take some more time."

Harry left her office without a word. The school was quite deserted; it was surely past midnight. He walked slowly along the corridor, then, when he had turned the corner and was sure she would not hear him he started to laugh as he imagined her face tomorrow morning when Fudge started to brag about his supposed trust.

'_I sure want to know what she will do when she sees the Prophet tomorrow…,'_ he thought annoyed but amused at the same time when he entered his Common Room, only to find it empty.

He chuckled once again and went to bed after changing his clothes.

******

When he went down to the Common Room the next morning he was greeted by Nicolas who stood there with a raised eyebrow.

"Harry?" he asked and folded his arms. "How come you weren't in the Common Room yesterday after dinner? Dumbledore told you that I would be here for introductions and to discuss the Quidditch team."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Morning Nick. I had detention with Umbridge. Didn't she brag about it?"

Nicolas shook his head. "No. What did you do?"

He grinned slightly. "I arrived late to class after I left Dumbledore's office yesterday."

Nicolas shook his head. "And I suppose you ran your big mouth too, hm?"

He chuckled. "Maybe."

Nicolas sighed. "Be careful with her Harry. She can make your life difficult if she wants to."

Harry nodded. "Snape told me the same some time ago. But she just sets me on edge. I have an urge to hex her every time I see her ugly face…"

"I'm a teacher now Harry, so watch your comments. Even though I already dislike her as well…," Nicolas chided half-heartedly. "Anyway, I talked about your Quidditch team with your housemates yesterday and everything is settled. Miss Padma Patil is going to schedule the first practice sometime soon."

"Okay," mumbled Harry as he adjusted his trainers. "Hey, Nick? Do you think you will be able to watch our training sometimes and help Neville a little bit? To be honest he is not in very good shape, but it's nothing that can't be changed by practice. The problem is just that I don't want to leave Ron and Hermione alone while they're learning the Dark Arts."

Nicolas tilted his head. "I think I can arrange something… do you always train near the lake and in the Forbidden Forest?"

"Most of the time," answered Harry as they left the Common Room. "We're a little bit late today, so I guess we'll just do a quick work out. The best time would be on the weekends."

Nicolas nodded. "I'll see what I can do. Until breakfast then," he said when they reached the Entrance Hall.

Harry nodded and went out onto the grounds to meet his friends by the lake. They were already there and Draco, Ron and Hermione immediately stated to run around the lake, while Harry stayed with Neville, who was currently only able to do one lap.

******

"Harry, look at this!" exclaimed Hermione who came running over to him from the Ravenclaw table when they were at breakfast. She was clutching the newest edition of the _Daily Prophet_ in her hand and Harry chuckled when she squeezed herself between him and Fred.

"What's going on Mione?" he asked and she gave him a quick kiss before shoving the paper into his hands.

"Look!" she urged.

Harry chuckled and unfolded the paper. He raised his eyebrows at a picture of himself and Draco staring back at him from the front page. His eyes travelled to the headline.

*

_**BOY WHO LIVED DENIES HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED'S RETURN!**_

**_Is it all just a plot of Albus Dumbledore?_**

He shook his head with a bemused smile and started to read the article.

*

_When the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, yesterday accompanied the new Head of the House of Phoenix (the recently formed fifth house at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry), Nick Edison and his wife, he witnessed something that should change the perspective of lots of people._

_Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, who was shunned by the public for telling lies about the events from last year's Hogwarts term, denied He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's return and his words were confirmed by Draco Lucius Black (former known as Draco Lucius Malfoy), who normally isn't on good terms with Mr. Potter._

_The Minister himself commented that he was pleasantly surprised by this change._

"_I must say, I was shocked at first," he said in an interview yesterday evening. "I was there when Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore first claimed _his _return at the end of the last Hogwarts term and I feared that Mr. Potter had fallen mentally ill, but yesterday's events changed my mind."_

_You may want to know what caused the change of heart and Mr. Fudge, who was accompanied by a professional healer of St. Mungos, had an answer for that too._

"_Mr. Potter said in all honesty, that he didn't really know how the late Mr. Cedric Diggory lost his life at the final task of the Triwizard-Tournament. He said that he couldn't remember anything specifically and that it could just have been an accident," said Fudge._

_Healer Johnson from St. Mungos also gave us a clear explanation. "Mr. Potter had obviously been in shock. Under those circumstances it's highly possible that when someone tells him that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is the cause of the traumatic event, he would believe it."_

"_After those revelations, Harry now stands under the Protection of the Ministry," said Minister Fudge. "He gave us his trust and it shall not be lost."_

_But the question is: Why did Albus Dumbledore use Mr. Potter to back up his horrendous claim of _his _return? Is it all a plot of his to gain attention? Did his fame after the defeat of Grindelwald cloud his judgement? This may be a question which can't be answered…_

_And at least we asked Mr. Potter personally for his statement. "I have faith in the Ministry, that when they say everything is okay, everything _is_ okay. I would trust them with my life," said Potter._

*

Harry laid the paper down and stared at the last sentence before breaking out laughing. "That is a good one! I wouldn't trust them to look out for one of my Uncle's old socks for me."

Hermione meanwhile leaned on his shoulder and had a grin on her face. "But you're no longer pictured as if you are nuts. You have the Ministry on your side now."

Harry nodded and looked over to the staff table. Another smile formed on his lips when he saw Umbridge staring at her own _Prophet_ with her mouth agape and a goblet of Pumpkin Juice half-way raised to her lips.

"I think somebody doesn't like this turn of events…," he murmured to himself. "I guess I have to make a fire call or a quick visit sometime in the near future if this goes on."

A grim smile formed on his lips and he chuckled darkly when he met Umbridge's eyes. He raised his goblet at her and winked.

_'This is going to be interesting.' _he mused when she glared at him.

* * *

**That was the latest chapter of my story. I hope you liked it!**

**Don't forget the Reviews!**

**Dark Phoenix of Slytherin**


	19. Sweet Revenge

**Hi everybody.**

**I finally have summer holidays! No school for a little over six weeks!**

**Well... here's the next chapter. Thanks once again for all your wonderfull Reviews! Love you guys!  
**

**Thanks to my beta knitchick.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

"Harry!" Hermione called after him when they had finished classes for the day and returned from dinner. "Wait for me! You - oh no…"

Harry, who had just rounded the corner, turned around and chuckled when he saw that her books were now scattered on the floor around her. He shook his head with a bemused smile when as he bent down to help her pick them up. "Y'know… maybe you should just shrink them like Draco, Ron, Neville and I do. It's easier to carry them around."

She gave him a playful glare. "That's what I normally do Harry James Potter! But I had to hurry to get you, so I didn't take the time to shrink them."

"So what's the matter?" he asked, curiously, when they started to walk towards the library, where the five of them were scheduled to meet.

"You still haven't told us what you did that has the Ministry suddenly deciding to take you under their wing. And why did you disappear yesterday morning with Draco? And why were you late to Umbridge's class?" asked Hermione quietly as they passed Madam Pince.

Harry looked around for a sign of anyone looking, and then opened the door to the restricted section. "I'll tell you when the other three get here so I don't have to repeat myself."

Hermione nodded and they took their usual seat at the table in the middle of the large room. Harry decided to start with his long overdue potions homework, while Hermione took out the _Daily Prophet_ once again.

"You're reading that thing again?" asked Ron's voice after five minutes from behind the shelves. "Isn't it getting boring?"

Hermione shook her head and threw him a mild glare. Harry meanwhile was looking at Neville, who really looked uncomfortable here in the restricted section. His eyes were jumping everywhere, as if he was afraid he might be attacked.

"Relax Longbottom," said Draco and flopped himself down on a free chair. "They're just books. No one's going to attack you."

Harry rolled his eyes. "No need to call him by his surname Dray. He's one of us now," he chided softly.

Draco nodded. "Sorry… I'm just used to calling him that."

They sat in silence for a short while, until Ron decided to show Neville what they had been up to with the books so far. Harry saw that his face was considerably paler when they returned. Even Ron, who was used to it by now, looked a little bit uncomfortable at the aspect of learning Dark Magic.

"So...," asked Ron expectantly when he flopped down on his chair again. "You're gonna tell us where you disappeared to yesterday morning? And you too, ferret?"

"Shut up weasel," growled Draco. "Or I might-"

"No…," whispered Hermione suddenly and they all stared at her. "No, no, no…"

Harry looked at her in concern and when he saw her face, immediately rushed around the table. She was staring at the newspaper in front of her, her eyes seemingly fixed on a single spot. On her face was a mixture of panic, puzzlement, anger and worry.

"Mione?" he asked quietly and rubbed her back softly. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head and pointed to a small article on the second page. "S-sirius was seen. In… in London. They know he's there!"

Harry's frowned as he straightened up. "Dray, you tell them what happened yesterday and who our new professors are. I've got something to do. See ya later guys. "

Draco nodded and Harry swiftly turned around without another word and left them staring after him with worry evident on their faces.

"Um… he seemed worried…," said Neville as he turned to the others. "Wasn't Sirius Black the one who killed his parents?"

The other three looked at each other uncomfortably. "Sirius Black… he's Harry's godfather," said Hermione carefully. "That's why he's worried."

Neville stared at her. "So… the one who's supposed to care for him… wants to murder him? And now that he was seen… Harry wants to do something… I believe?"

Hermione once again looked very uncomfortable and grabbed a book. She looked down at it with a frown and then sighed. "Neville… we can trust you, can't we?"

He blinked. "Of course!" he said without hesitation.

Hermione gave him a small smile. "Good. Then please… wait until Harry tells you about Sirius. Just remember, that he's not what everyone wants to believe."

"D'you think he'll do something stupid?" asked Ron slowly after another small silence.

Draco shook his head. "No… at least I hope he doesn't."

Ron looked out of the small window and suddenly yelped. "Damn… I forgot that we've practice today!" He jumped up and waved at them. "I'll see you later in the forest!"

Hermione sighed as Ron's red hair disappeared behind the door. "Let's hope for the best…"

She turned to Neville. "So then… let's start. We have to review some spells, because you first have to catch up with us. After that Draco, you can tell us what happened yesterday."

Draco nodded and leaned back in his chair, while Neville took a deep breath and threw himself headfirst into work.

******

'_I once again give Snape a run for his money.'_ Harry mentally decided with a small smirk plastered to his lips. But a frown soon replaced it while he was striding through the corridors, his robes billowing wildly. _'That mutt must've done something stupid… when I get my hands on him!'_

He raised his eyebrows when a small Hufflepuff first year on the way to his common room, dropped his books when he passed him and with a flick of Harry's wand the startled boy had the shrunken books in his pocket.

"Um…," was all Harry heard from the small boy when he passed Peeves, the poltergeist, who was cackling like a maniac before disappearing into in the trophy room.

He reached the gargoyle leading to Dumbledore's office and rambled down a list of every sweet he knew. After not even two minutes the gargoyle jumped to the side and Harry stepped on the moving staircase.

He crossed his arms and impatiently tapped his foot on the stony floor beneath him. He raised his hand to knock, but it opened by itself.

"Harry? To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" greeted Dumbledore, who was standing near a big stone basin Harry immediately identified as a Pensieve.

"You seem to be a rather frequent guest at the moment," remarked Snape who was standing right next to the Headmaster with a slightly troubled expression.

Harry rolled his eyes, but decided to come straight to the point. "I need to go to Grimmauld Place."

Dumbledore's eyebrows rose. "Why is that my boy?"

Harry scowled. "I need to kick a mutt's ass. Sorry for my language, sir," he added when Dumbledore gave him a small look. "And… I'd like to talk to Reg- Remus."

Snape glided over to him. "And why, Mr. Potter, would you have to do that?"

He just stared at him expressionless. "You don't read the news, do you, Professor? Sirius was seen in London, according to the _Prophet_. I want to know why he was strolling around."

"I didn't know that," replied Snape and looked at Dumbledore who had a frown on his face while looking at Harry over his half-moon spectacles.

"I understand your concern my boy, but it's too dangerous for you to go there by yourself," said the Headmaster and Harry gaped at him.

"Sir! You're not serious, are you?" asked Harry in disbelief. "I just have to use the floo! Nothing more!"

Dumbledore shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't allow that. I know you can take care of yourself," he added when Harry opened his mouth to say something. "But note that even the floo holds dangers. I believe you experienced that when you accidently landed in Knockturn Alley when you were twelve."

"For the sake of lemon drops!" protested Harry, and Snape snorted while Dumbledore's eyes lit up with amusement. "I'm not a _baby_ Headmaster!"

"Really? Who would've thought?" muttered Snape.

Harry decided to ignore him and looked at Dumbledore once more. "Please, sir? I'm used to the floo by now. You have no clue how often I've used it during the summer holidays! And… Grimmauld Place is under the Fidelius, so there's no way that someone can get in!"

"I'm afraid it's not possible for you to visit Sirius," answered Dumbledore with finality in his voice and shook his head once again. "It's not that you're there, but rather the way to Grimmauld Place which is dangerous. If it were a real emergency, then you could. And during the holidays too, but there aren't any holidays at the moment."

"Fine!" growled Harry. "At least give me a Howler if you will."

Dumbledore chuckled and with a swish of his wand a fiery red envelope flew into Harry's hand. "Suit yourself with that. It's able to store five lines of writing that will be sung to the one who gets the letter."

Harry eyed the Headmaster. "Thanks, sir. Have a nice evening."

Dumbledore smiled and Harry nodded to Snape before he turned around and left the office. Before he closed the door he could hear Dumbledore say something to Snape.

"Do you have a clue where the ring could be Severus?" his voice sounded urgent.

Snape answered with a sigh. "No, he was rather careful in hiding those objects. He could…"

Harry didn't wait until he finished, closed the door and frowned. _'I don't like how that sounded… I don't like it at all…'_

******

Half an hour later, Harry left his common room with the red envelope in his hands and a satisfied grin on his face. Who did his godfather think he was that Harry would not get him back for the Howler he had sent? Sirius' sighting in London was a very good opportunity to get his revenge…

He looked back to where the door of the hidden room disappeared and headed off to the Owlery.

"I would _not_ go that way if I were you," said Nearly Headless Nick, drifting disconcertingly through a wall just ahead of Harry as he walked down the corridor. "Peeves is planning an amusing joke on the next person to pass by the bust of Paracelsus halfway down the corridor."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Does it involve Paracelsus falling on top of the persons' head?"

"Funnily enough it _does,"_ answered Nick, sounding bored. "Peeves was never one of the brightest. The Bloody Baron really should keep him more in line… by the way; I just realized that you are no longer in my House."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry about that. I was as surprised as everyone else was. I thought the hat would put me in Slytherin for sure…"

Nick looked at him oddly but then smiled. "Well then… bye young Harry."

He decided to take the longer, but _safer_ route to the Owlery and came across Mrs. Norris, who was slinking past him. She turned her eyes on him, as if he had done something to break the rules by walking here and he scowled at her.

"Go away you blasted cat!" he muttered and gave her a small kick and she disappeared behind a statue.

He gave Hedwig the letter and even his owl seemed to be amused by the letter she was delivering, because she had a small sparkle in her eye when she nipped Harry's fingers before flying off.

Harry sighed and leaned at the windowsill. He stared down at the Forbidden Forest and watched some Thestrals flying over the trees. Harry wasn't really an admirer of those leathery dark creatures, but he liked them alright. They were very intelligent when you got to know them better.

The door of the Owlery opened and he slowly turned around to find himself face to face with Cho Chang. His former crush.

"Oh… hi Harry," she said rather shyly with an envelope clutched into her hands.

Harry just nodded. "Hey."

"I hope I don't disturb you…," she said quietly and looked for a suitable owl. "I just wanted to send a letter to my mum."

He shook his head and looked at her from the corner of his eye. "Not at all. Take your time."

Harry turned his back to her and once again looked out towards the Forbidden Forest. The Thestrals were still flying around. His eye caught sight of the Quidditch pitch and he nearly choked on his breath.

"Why didn't he tell me?" he whispered to himself with amusement in his voice.

On the Quidditch pitch two redheads were flying around. One of them was zooming around high in the air and the other one was hovering in front of the goalposts. The one in front of the goalposts was definitely Ron. _'So he's the Keeper now.' _The other one zooming high in the air had to be Ginny. She apparently, was the new Seeker for the team.

He didn't even know that Gryffindor had Quidditch practice now. He smiled. Playing against them would definitely be interesting.

He could feel Cho staring at him, and even though it annoyed him slightly, he ignored it.

After five minutes Cho was still there, apparently thinking of a way to approach him and Harry sighed. "Yes?"

He heard her nervously shuffling her feet. "Um… I just wanted to know how you are…"

Harry turned around. "I'm fine. What about you? Are you okay after the end of last term? After Cedric?"

Cho looked down on the floor. "Yes, I… I still miss him, but it's not as bad as it was before. I was wondering if… if we could talk?"

Harry tilted his head and gave her a small smile. "We _are_ talking at the moment."

She blushed. "No… I mean about… us?"

He sighed and abandoned his spot by the window to stand in front of her. "I'm listening."

"Well… I wanted to ask… if you would like to go to Hogsmeade in three weeks. I know, that I refused your offer of a relationship with you when I turned down your invitation to the Yule Ball, but maybe we can try… try to be together now?" said Cho hastily and looked everywhere but him.

"Cho," said Harry softly and forced her to look at him by raising her chin. "I feel honored that you like me, but I have a girlfriend now. And I'm very happy with Hermione. I can't just go around and date other girls."

"But…"

"There is no 'us' in form of anything else than a friendly relationship.", interrupted Harry.

Cho looked at him with some tears in her eyes. "Harry, I know that last year I was… and Cedric…"

"I'm sorry Cho and I apologize for my rude words now, but I won't be a replacement for Cedric.", answered Harry with finallity in his voice. "I had a crush on you last year, I admit that, but it was just that – a crush."

Cho looked at him with hurt in her eyes and then sighed. "I understand… I'm sorry for asking. But… I hope we can still be friends?"

He nodded. "Of course we can. But I'm afraid I must be going now. I told my friends I would meet them in the library."

She smiled slightly. "Okay… bye Harry."

"See ya, Cho," he gave her a small kiss on the back of her hand and headed down the stairs.

'_That was awkward…'_ he concluded as he headed to the library.

Halfway there he was greeted by Hermione, Neville and Draco. Neville looked like he had gone to hell and back and had a scared expression plastered on his face. Harry sighed quietly and turned around to go in the opposite direction.

He felt Hermione's hand join his and smiled at her before he looked at his other side where Draco and Neville were walking alongside him.

"And? What did you do?" asked Draco casually as they strode along the hallway.

"Nothing much," replied Harry shrugging. "I wanted to pay Padfoot a quick visit, but Dumbledore wouldn't let me. Then I went to the Owlery to send my _beloved_ godfather a small letter and talked a little bit with Cho."

Hermione bristled and her grip tightened. "With Cho?" she asked with narrowed eyes and Harry's senses immediately screamed 'approaching danger' at him. "As in Cho Chang, Ravenclaw sixth year? What did you talk about?"

Harry eyed her carefully. "Nothing much… she wanted me to go to Hogsmeade with her in three weeks, but I told her that I have a girlfriend. And I meant you."

Hermione looked at him with slight anger. "So you would have gone if I wasn't here?"

Draco snickered next to him and Harry 'accidently' stepped on his foot. While the blond was cursing quietly, Harry raised his free hand to soothe her.

"Not at all," he answered, and Hermione's face softened. "I told her that my crush on her is over. But I offered to still be friends. We'll see if it works…"

"Argument swiftly avoided," stated Neville dryly and Harry chuckled while Hermione huffed but smiled nonetheless. "Are we… are we still going to train in the forest today?"

Harry nodded. "Yep. It's time that you start to learn how to become an animagus."

"S-so soon?" spluttered Neville, but his eyes lit up with excitement. Harry could still see doubt in them and nodded quickly. "Yes, so soon. We all started to train in our first weeks of training. It takes time, so it's the best way."

"Ron's coming a bit later.", said Draco. "Let's go to the clearing."

"Okay…," murmured Neville and straightened his back when they exited the castle and headed for the Forbidden Forest.

******

Harry looked around, his feathers glistening in the dim moonlight, and all his senses on alert. He currently was in his black Shadow Phoenix animagus form and impatiently clicked his beak. He nearly disappeared into the darkness around him because of his dark feathers, and wanted to concentrate, when suddenly a loud melodic trill was heard and a glittering shadow high in the sky disappeared with a bright flash of light and a thundering noise.

'_Show-off!'_ he heard Ron's voice in his head and gave an amused trill.

'_At least I can do it.'_ came Draco's smug reply. _'I'm going to help Neville and Hermione.'_

Harry, who had been sitting high in a tree to hopefully discover how Draco flashed around, ruffled his feathers and his emerald orbs closed as he concentrated.

'_My element…' _thought Harry, when a tingling sensation flowed over his feathered body. _'I have to use my element…'_

The tingling grew and Harry opened his eyes and stared at another tree not far from his current position. Suddenly he felt his pupil's shrink and his vision go slightly blurry.

He didn't dare blink as everything but a small passage grew dark in front of him and ended exactly at the spot he had stared at when he had looked at another tree.

Harry gave a mental sigh. _'That's what I call tunnel-vision… let's try my luck.'_

He unleashed a small bust of magic and felt his currently winged body… melt and stretch?

His eyes were open and he saw something like a flash of totally black light had engulfed him. And as suddenly as it had come, it was over.

Harry blinked and realized that he no longer sat on the branch high up in the tree, but at the spot he had been staring at before.

He wanted to rise into the air when he felt a sharp pain on his left wing and looked down on it. If a Phoenix could grimace, his expression at the moment surely must have been hilarious. As if on cue, four of his midnight black Phoenix feathers sailed down in front of him and landed soundlessly on the ground.

'_Damn… now I know how a chicken that is plucked feels'_ he thought when he landed on the ground and changed back into human shape. He looked down at his left arm and saw that on his hand were four small bruises that looked like someone had tried to kill him with a quill.

He looked up when a fiery red Phoenix came flying down to him, and before it touched the ground it changed into Ron, and Harry could see in the moonlight that he was grinning.

"Did I see right? You did it?" he asked excitedly and Harry nodded a bit hesitantly.

"I guess so… I'm a step closer to getting it right," he showed the redhead his arm. "I just have to keep all my feathers while travelling."

Ron burst out laughing. "You lost some?!"

Harry grinned at his friend with a gleam in his eyes. "Yeah, and it hurt like a bitch."

Ron immediately sobered up as they wandered through the forest to get to the clearing they always trained at. "I just hope that I don't lose too many when I finally get it…"

"Hey Harry!" called Hermione who was sitting with Neville and Draco under a big tree with some books scattered around them and the tip of her wand illuminating the clearing. "And? Did you get it? I heard a loud noise, like thunder, and it wasn't Draco."

Harry shrugged. "Nearly. I lost some feathers in the process."

"Ouch!" winced Draco and Harry guessed that the blond spoke out of experience.

"Oh, that's great!" said Hermione excitedly and abandoned her place at the trunk to give him a hug and a passionate kiss. "I'm happy for you!"

Harry grinned and his right hand wandered down her back while the other one disappeared into her hair. Hermione gave a slight gasp when he moved down to her neck instead of her lips and he traced her elegant jawline with small kisses.

Suddenly Ron cleared his throat and Harry looked at him with slight annoyance while Hermione blushed a bright shade of pink that you even could see even in the dim moonlight.

"Not to be rude… but could you do that some other time?" asked Ron who cowered under Hermione's glare.

"Ronald!" she huffed. "If I have to tell you one more time that you have to stop ruining the mood I'm going to hex you into next week!"

Harry chuckled and hugged the agitated girl from behind. "Yeah… if you have a problem with us kissing, just look away."

Draco shook his head while Ron was muttering an apology and looked at his watch. "We should go to our rooms now. It's nearly eleven o'clock and it already _is _past curfew."

Harry gave him a mischievous grin. "Don't forget, that you missed your shift today. You were supposed to go on patrol with Daphne till ten o'clock."

The Slytherin's eyes widened. "Merlin! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I thought you knew and just didn't want to," shrugged Harry when he started to wander off to the castle with Hermione, Neville and Ron.

Draco stood there and when Harry looked over his shoulder, he could see him muttering something before catching up to them.

"She's going to kill me, isn't she?" asked Draco with a groan.

"Yup," answered Harry matter of factly.

Draco glanced at him. "D'you think it'll be painful?"

"Probably," chuckled Ron from Draco's other side.

"Oh stop it!" laughed Hermione when Draco fired a hex at Ron, that nearly hit Neville.

******

"What… in the name of Merlin's blue boxers is a _'High Inquisitor'_?!" asked Ron grumpily when they sat at breakfast the next morning. "And what the hell did we do to deserve _that_?"

Harry snatched the _Daily Prophet_ out of his hands and squeezed himself between him and Dean Thomas at the Gryffindor table, deciding that he would just sit here for the day. He snatched some toast from Dean's plate and slowly chewed on it while reading the article.

He stared at the paper incredulously, the toast dropping to the ground. "What the _heck?_! Listen to this mate!" said Harry and read a part of the article aloud:

'_Dolores Jane Umbridge, the Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic and current successful Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts, was appointed to be the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts in favour of the Boy-Who-Lived's safety. _

_This step was taken, once again due to the imminent danger from Sirius Black, who yesterday was seen in London. _

_She has the right to examine the Hogwarts professors and deem them worthy, or not worthy of their teaching positions. Therefore, she will be able to keep an eye on Harry Potter and ensure that he will be safe from danger and trained to defend himself.' _

"You've got to be shitting me!" finished Harry, as Ron stared blankly at the paper.

"I just hope that someday she'll fall off of her high horse," voiced Draco who had strolled over to them and was looking over Harry's shoulder to read the article.

Harry nodded and rolled his eyes when he saw that some of the other Gryffindors still glaring at Draco, simply because he was a Slytherin. He looked over at the Ravenclaw table and caught Hermione's eye when she looked up from her conversation with Mandy Brocklehurst. She looked briefly at the staff table and then shook her head. Harry had just turned to look at Neville, when a shadow loomed over him and he stopped and looked up.

His face formed into a grimace when he saw that it was Umbridge who was standing in front of him. "Yes, Ma'am?"

"Mr. Potter," she said in a dangerously sweet voice. "You have earned yourself another day of detention for not turning up at our appointed meeting yesterday."

"I have?" he asked innocently, but with a snarl on his face.

She pursed her lips. "Yes, you have indeed. I will be expecting you this evening at seven o'clock sharp!"

"Is this a new way to protect me from Sirius Black?" asked Harry and glared at her. "By giving me detention, Madam High Inquisitor?"

"Make it a week!" she snapped and abruptly turned around and marched off to the staff table.

"Busted!" chuckled Ron. "She's really out for your blood, mate."

Harry flicked his wand when Umbridge was halfway to the staff table and she stopped in her tracks. Everyone stared at her as she suddenly opened her mouth and a loud croak came out before she shrieked and where she was once standing, a very ugly pink and brown frog now sat.

Deadly silence filled the room as everyone stared at the toad which seemed to be glaring angrily back at everyone…

As if on cue, a fly flew over the toad's head and immediately the tongue of the former teacher shot forward and the fly disappeared.

"Well, I'll be damned!" said Harry calmly. "Does anyone have a terrarium?"

At that, everyone started to laugh out loud.

* * *

**That was that. And don't worry Umbridge is in for it now^^**

**Review, please!**

**Dark Phoenix of Slytherin**


	20. Deals and Suggestions

**Hi everyone!**

**Sorry for the small delay, but I was busy (so was my beta)**

**But this chapter is a tiny little bit longer then the others, so no hard feelings, ne?**

**_I once again thank all of you for the Reviews. Really guys, keep it up!! _  
**

**As always thanks to my beta knitchick.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Enjoy!**

**By the way: My story has crossed the 100.000 words mark. That's _really_ worth a Review, isn't it?  
**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Later in the evening of the same day Umbridge was 'mysteriously' turned into a toad, Harry could be found standing in front of said toad's office with an annoyed scowl on his face. He slowly raised his hand and knocked.

"Enter," came the sickly sweet reply and he opened the door.

Harry once again had to repress a shudder as he entered, and this time pointedly avoided looking at the ornamental plates on the wall when the technicolor kittens 'meowed' pathetically.

He smirked. "Good evening Madam High Inquisitor. How are you?"

Umbridge narrowed her eyes and he saw that her fingernails dug into some paperwork on her desk. "I'm well." He could see that she had to force the next words out of her mouth. "And you?"

He chuckled while sitting down at the desk in the corner. "That's good to hear after your little experience as a toad. And thank you, I'm faring quite well too."

Her eyes narrowed further and her face turned an angry shade of red. "I know it was you!" she hissed venomously. "But believe me when I tell you, that you won't be able to do as you please for much longer!"

Harry raised his eyebrows and looked her coldly in the eyes. "Was that a threat?"

"Start you lines!" she snapped instead of answering his question. "You know what you have to write!"

"Yeah," he murmured and looked at the blood quill in front of him and started to write 'I must show respect to my elders'. "I know what Ma'am… I know what…"

******

Hours later Harry put the blood quill down and looked at the back of his hand. The words hadn't disappeared after the first hour of writing and were now shimmering in the form of soft scars on his skin. He carefully made a fist with his hand and small drops of blood trickled down his skin and fell on the desk.

He looked over to Umbridge, who was looking at him from the corner of her eye with a small and sinister smile.

With a roll of his eyes he stood up and slammed the parchment on her desk. She looked at him with her watery eyes, then at the parchment and lastly at the back of his right hand.

"Well, well Mr. Potter. I believe the message still needs a little more time to sink in…," she said softly and traced one of the words on his hand with her stubby fingers.

Harry had to resist the urge to slap her hand away and instead chose to stay silent.

Umbridge looked up with a glare. "I won't tolerate you questioning my authority, remember that."

With a scowl Harry removed his hand from her grasp and stared at her. "I've got a quick question," he said with a voice as cold as ice. "What exactly did you say or do, that Fudge believes that you're a successful teacher?"

"Be careful, or it will be another week of detention on top of the one you already have." whispered Umbridge.

Harry snorted. "Do I look like I care?" He leaned forward and gave her a piercing stare. He noted with satisfaction that she fidgeted a little bit, and smirked.

"Let's make a deal then _Professor_," Harry whispered with a smirk. "If you're able to live through… the year, then I will personally ensure that you have your job for as long as you please. I'll do as you want me to do and I'll tell the _Daily Prophet_ that you are the best teacher in the world and thanks to your help I'm able to take on ten Ministry Aurors at once."

Umbridge's eyes lit up with greed and Harry chuckled darkly when he flung his bag over his shoulder. "_But_… if I notice that the job is out of your league… that you're not able to handle it, you will get fired faster than you can say Quidditch!"

Umbridge glared at him and opened her mouth to retort, but Harry wasn't finished and grinned nastily at her.

"If you don't meet my expectations I can promise you… no, I can swear to you, that your life is going to be worse than hell. Add to that, that I'll have a nice chat with your _dear _Cornelius after I'm through with you. And the whole Wizengamont will know about the blood quill. I'll make sure the _Daily Prophet _gets wind of the story as well."

Harry could see sweat forming on Umbridge's forehead and quietly enjoyed the sight of her struggling. "And? Do we have a deal?"

She stared at him and he could practically see the wheels turning in her head. He waited and waited… until Umbridge finally huffed and shoved the paperwork she had been working on into the drawer of her desk.

She stood up and gave him her trademark sickly sweet smile. "Very well Mr. Potter. I don't see why we shouldn't play this little game. I have nothing to fear after all."

'_Yeah… except that you're gonna go airborne with that big head of yours…' _Harry chuckled inwardly. On the outside however he looked serious and nodded. "Then it's settled. Good luck. You'll need it. I'm gonna make sure of that."

"Don't threaten me, Mr. Potter," she hissed. "Or you will serve more detentions with me."

Harry shrugged and turned around. "It was the truth. And I only stop the threats if you do. Oh… before I forget… if I have to show up for detention tomorrow, _again_… you know… I really like to crush toads when I see them… I just love to tear them apart limb by limb, so that they die a gruesome and painful death… no one there to save them..."

Umbridge paled and grabbed her desk to support herself Harry noted when he glanced back. "Have you no shame?" she hissed quietly.

"Nope."

Her eyes narrowed, but her face was still very pale. "You are a nasty ignorant fool. As if you could do anything."

He laughed softly when she regarded him with a look that could kill. "Remember, I like to torture toads. Have a nice evening!" he chirped and slammed the door shut behind him.

"You don't have to come tomorrow!!!" he heard a high-pitched screech behind the closed door and his smile widened as he started to walk towards his Common Room.

******

'_I could use a drink right now…'_ he thought when he paced in front of the wall and looked at his hand and flexed it carefully. _'This actually hurts a little more than when I lost those feathers while flashing…'_

When the door appeared Harry sighed, looking forward to his bed, and opened it – to stop in his tracks.

He shook his head and blinked. _'Do I still have all my cups in the cupboard? What in the name of Merlin happened to the Common Room?' _He took some steps back and looked at the wall across the aisle to see if the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy really was there and if he was standing in front of the right room.

When he was sure that he hadn't gone the wrong way, he stepped back into the room.

Harry looked around slowly and tilted his head to the side. Instead of his Common Room he now stood in a large room that definitely looked more like a wine-cellar.

Hundreds of shelves full of various alcoholic drinks decorated the wall and he looked up to see the ceiling formed into a large dome. His eyes travelled back down to a large fireplace with a big sofa and two armchairs around it. This sure wasn't Hogwarts standard. Even a small bookshelf stood not far away from that.

"When I mentioned a drink, I didn't expect this!" he muttered when he walked fully into the room and traced bottles of firewhiskey, butterbeer, gillywater, elderflower wine, nettle wine, sherry, red currant rum and even mead with his fingers. "This sure is a large selection."

Harry shook his head when he suddenly realised what he had done that the Common Room had changed so dramatically. His desire for a drink suddenly forgotten, he exited the room and waited until the door disappeared, before once again pacing in front of the wall.

This time however he thought about his Common Room and the word 'Phoenix'.

"Harry?" asked a familiar voice and he stopped. "What are you doing here this late?"

He turned around and saw himself standing in front of Nicolas. He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Would you believe me if I said I got lost?"

"Nope," came Nicolas' simple answer, and he folded his arms. "It's nearly midnight. Pray tell me why you're here?"

Harry looked at his watch with a raised eyebrow and then back at Nick. "You know that I had detention with Umbridge, so why d'you ask?"

Nicolas stared at him. "She… kept you with her until now? You had detention for _five_ hours?" He frowned. "That's not even allowed. Are you sure you didn't do anything stupid?"

Harry threw him a playful glare, but then got serious. "Do you know a place where we can talk? It's not something everyone should hear."

Nicolas nodded his head towards the wall where the door to Harry's Common Room had just disappeared once more. "Why not use the Room of Requirement?"

"You… you know?" asked Harry and blinked. "You know that this isn't only the entry to the Phoenix's room? Why didn't you tell me?"

Nicolas shrugged before starting to pace in front of the wall. "I thought you already knew. You and Draco were the ones who found _every_ hidden room in my Mansion after all."

"I guess so…," mumbled Harry. "I thought it might be something like that, because Dumbledore told me that he had once managed to find a room full of chamber pots. I guessed that it was the same room."

"Well your guess was correct," said Nicolas when the door appeared one more time.

"But how do you know about the room?"

The wizard opened the door and motioned for him to get in. "I found out about it when I was a teacher here."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You _are _a teacher here at the moment, Nick."

"I meant five hundred years ago."

"Oh…"

They now were in a room that looked like a mix of an office and a potions lab and something suddenly dawned on Harry.

"You are here often, aren't you?"

"Yes. Penny and I looked for a suitable room where we could research and experiment in. This room is just perfect for that, because you don't have to worry about inflicting damage to the castle."

"As long as you don't blow up the whole room I'm okay with that."

Nicolas chuckled when they sat down near the fireplace. "That you better tell the Weasley Twins."

Harry blinked. "They… they know, too? And they're using the room? For _what?_" he frowned and shook his head. "Um… forget it, I know that they invent jokes… but why didn't they tell us?"

"Damn Harry," chuckled Nicolas. "You're the son of a Marauder, the godchild of another and the honorary nephew of a third. Don't you think they thought you already knew?"

Harry said nothing and as if on cue Nicolas' eyes caught sight of his hand. Faster than Harry could blink he had snatched Harry's arm up and was looking at the back of his hand more closely. After Harry silently let the man examine the scars Nicolas looked up and Harry knew once more why Nicolas Flamel was known as one of the most powerful wizards of all time.

"What… did... she... do?" he asked and his voice was nearly a growl.

With a sigh, Harry told Nicolas about the blood quill and after he finished the wizard and alchemist was seething. "And you didn't see fit to tell me after your first detention with her?"

Harry shrugged and gave him a small grin. "I don't think she will give me another detention for a while. I made a deal with her and she agreed."

"And what might this deal be?" asked Nicolas, but he was visibly more relaxed now.

"Oh…," chuckled Harry and stood up. "You'll see… I personally give her until Christmas, two weeks more if she's still alive then."

"Harry, Harry…," said Nicolas sighing, but a small smile was playing on his lips. "I don't know what you've planned and how you always come up with things like this, but… I think I would enjoy helping you."

"I learned from the best," said Harry and raised his eyebrows. "But Nick… you're a professor now. You can't really help me with that. Heck, for everything that's going to happen I should be afraid that you'll take points from me!"

Nicolas smiled when Harry reached the door. "So I guess I shouldn't do anything about your hand?"

"No," said Harry and waved at him. "I'll do something when the time's right. Goodnight Professor _Edison._"

Harry closed the door after him and then waited until it disappeared. Then he paced in front of the wall again and…

"Wicked!" he grinned as he looked at the perfectly normal Common Room. "Now _that _I have to tell the others tomorrow."

******

"Harry… why d'you have to drag us up here again after we just went down?" complained Ron when he, Harry and Draco walked up the stairs leading to the seventh floor.

"Cause I have to show you something," smirked Harry when he stopped in front of Barnabas the Barmy.

"And that couldn't wait until Hermione and Neville met up with us for lunch?" asked Draco with a raised eyebrow.

Harry shrugged. "We all have a free period after lunch, so they'll have enough time to join us. What should it be?"

"What should _what _be?" asked Ron perplexed.

"What should the room look like?" elaborated Harry as if it was obvious.

"But isn't that the entrance to your Common Room?" asked Draco curiously.

Harry said nothing and the blond sighed. "Fine… make it a room where we can train, the clearing in the forest will be rather uncomfortable once it gets colder outside."

Harry nodded and paced in front of the wall while thinking about somewhere to train.

"And now?" asked Ron when the door appeared in front of them. "D'you want us to see the Phoenix's room or what?"

"Open the door and see," smirked Harry, and Ron did so.

When the redhead entered, Harry mentally counted to three and wasn't disappointed.

"Bloody hell!" exclaimed Ron. "That's bloody brilliant!"

Draco looked at Harry in surprise and slowly followed the redhead into the room.

"Well? What d'you say? Is this good enough for training?" asked Harry and both of his friends just nodded with their mouths slightly open.

"How…?" asked Draco. "I'm fairly sure that's normally your Common Room."

"Trade secret," replied Harry and chuckled when Draco glared at him.

Now he took his time and looked around. The room had everything you could dream of using for training, and was divided into four parts.

One part was a rather large library with a large fireplace and comfortable armchairs and sofas to rest on.

Then there was an area, to their left, where mirrors, hurdles and training dummies stood, moving around slightly. Harry could detect a slight golden shimmer around the rather large area and guessed that it was a shield to catch stray-curses.

The third area would have been a dream come true for their resident Potions Master. Harry glanced at Draco and noted that he also looked like he was in heaven.

In front of them was a large potions lab with shelves full of ingredients, which Harry was sure were quite hard to get under normal circumstances.

And lastly, the third part of the room. It was definitely the most stunning. It was an exact replica of Hogsmeade, except that there were no people on the streets. It would be perfect for practicing combat scenarios, and Harry smiled widely.

"Yep. This room is definitely awesome," he remarked.

"Shouldn't one of us go down and fetch Neville and Hermione?" asked Draco and grinned at him. "I bet your girlfriend won't like it if you forget about her."

Harry grinned back and Draco's face faltered. "Well, yes, of course! Draco it's wonderful that you volunteered for the task."

Draco groaned, while Ron chuckled and sat down on the sofa. "Bad luck ferret."

"This was so clear…," muttered Draco when he went to the door. "Now I have to run down seven floors…"

"See ya later!" Harry called after him and the blond threw him a nasty look.

After Draco exited the room – the door nearly fell out of it's hinges - Harry conjured two goblets of wine and flopped himself down on the sofa. He noticed Ron looking at him rather oddly, but ignored it. When he went to grab one of the goblets Ron's hand shot forward and caught his arm.

He turned Harry's hand around so that he could look at the back of his hand and the redheads eyes widened when he saw the scars on his skin.

"What did that bitch make you do?!" he asked loudly.

With a sigh Harry softly swatted Ron's hand away and once again reached for the goblet. "She just made me write lines."

"Just lines?!" exclaimed Ron with disbelief. "She… she tortured you! How did she do it?"

"I had to use a blood quill." replied Harry without a care.

"But they're illegal!"

"Really now?" drawled Harry and raised his eyebrows. "I didn't know that."

Ron sighed. "I may have said that she's out for your blood not long ago… but now it looks like she's cutting your skin open… to actually _draw_ blood?"

"Funny isn't it?" remarked Harry. "You would think she enjoys torture."

Ron chuckled slightly and grabbed the other goblet. "So it's definitely official now. She's the stupidest, ugliest and craziest teacher we've ever had. Not even Lockhart was that much of a dunderhead. He was a _capable _Professor compared to her."

"Don't exaggerate," smiled Harry. "Lockhart was as dumb as a Troll who learned to speak. He knew how to fool people, I give him that, but that's all."

"Yeah… you're right," said Ron. "But Umbitch… I don't know how you're able to be so calm about it. You have to tell somebody about the quill."

He shrugged. "Nick knows about it. And I bet Penny knows about it now also."

Ron furrowed his brow. "Nick… Penny? Ah, of course! They're the Flamels, aren't they? I nearly forgot about that. Draco told us when you sent the Howler to Sirius yesterday. But… why don't they do something?"

"Because I asked Nick not to." Harry's bright emerald eyes darkened slightly. "You said Umbridge is out for my blood, didn't you?" Ron just nodded and Harry looked at the red wine in his goblet while swirling it slightly. The thin scars on his hand shimmering in the light of the fire. "Then I tell you, blood… is what she will get. And this time… it won't be mine."

Ron's head snapped over to him. "Um… mate? Are you serious about that?" he asked, his voice a little bit on the edge. "I know that she's a horrible… _thing,_ but…"

Harry waved his free hand in a lazy manner and Ron quieted down with a sigh. Harry slowly sipped on his wine and smirked. "You can say I declared war on her yesterday. She just doesn't know it yet. She believes she's got the upper hand in this one, but the funnier it'll be to burst her bubble."

The redhead stared at him and started to retort, just as Draco, Hermione and Neville entered the room, the last two with wide eyes.

Harry just stared at his goblet and waited for them to finish their small exploration of the newly 'found' room. Draco flopped himself down on one of the comfortable armchairs and looked at him with a raised eyebrow, before watching Neville and Hermione.

Ron also watched them, but Harry could see from the corner of his eyes, that the redhead's eyes darted over to him from time to time.

"This room… it's awesome!" exclaimed Neville when they also sat down.

"I don't understand it," murmured Hermione while staring at the large bookshelves and then over to the potions lab and the Hogsmeade replica.

"Mione? Care to join us over here?" asked Harry pouting slightly. "I'm here too, you know."

"I know that," answered Hermione and went over to them. "But I still don't understand it," she added when she snuggled down next to him.

Harry chuckled and put his goblet down on the table. He turned his body around so that he was leaning on the corner, and put one leg on the sofa. Hermione smiled at him and slid over. He slung one arm around her belly and she used his abdomen as a backrest while sitting between his legs.

He leaned forwards and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "What does our genius not understand?"

She crossed her arms. "This," she indicated the room around them. "We just came through the entrance to your Common Room… but we aren't in your Common Room. I'm certain of that."

Draco raised his eyebrows. "How d'you know what the Phoenix's common room looks like?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked over to him as if he was crazy. "I spent the first night here at the beginning of term. Did you forget that already? You and Ron talked about it for the last three weeks!"

"Right…," chuckled Ron. "So, I guess that this is where we are training from now on?"

They looked at each other and then Harry nodded. "Yep. This is going to be fun."

******

Harry groaned when they entered the Transfiguration Classroom after lunch. Professor Umbridge was sitting in a corner, clutching a red clipboard and a quill in her fingers.

"Excellent," whispered Ron, as they sat down in their usual seats. "Let's see Umbridge get what she deserves."

"I forgot that she has the right to inspect the teachers…," muttered Draco when all five of them sat down in the first row.

"I hope she doesn't open her m-mouth," whispered Neville. "I still… feel a little sick when I think about the fly she ate…"

Harry stretched his legs and looked blankly at the board. "At least the schedules are different now and we all have classes together. Imagine how it would be with only one of us is sitting in Defense with Umbitch?"

They all shuddered and then Professor McGonagall marched into the room without giving the slightest indication that she knew Professor Umbridge was there.

"That will do," she said and silence fell immediately. "Mr. Finnigan, kindly come here and hand back the homework - Miss Brown, please take this box of mice - don't be silly, girl, they won't hurt you - and hand one to each student -"

"Hem, hem," said Professor Umbridge, employing the same silly little cough she had used to interrupt Dumbledore on the first night of term. Professor McGonagall ignored her. Seamus handed back Harry's essay; Harry took it without looking at him and saw that he really had managed to get an O.

"Right then, everyone, listen closely - Dean Thomas, if you do that to the mouse again I shall put you in detention - most of you have now successfully vanished your snails and even those who were left with a certain amount of shell have got the gist of the spell. Today, we shall be -"

"Hem, hem," said Professor Umbridge.

"Yes?" said Professor McGonagall, turning round, her eyebrows so close together they seemed to form one long, severe line.

"I was just wondering, Professor, whether you received my note telling you of the date and time of your inspec-"

"Obviously I received it, or I would have asked you what you are doing in my classroom," said Professor McGonagall, turning her back firmly on Professor Umbridge.

Many of the students exchanged looks of glee. "As I was saying: today, we shall be practicing the altogether more difficult vanishment of mice. Now, the Vanishing Spell -"

"Hem, hem."

"I wonder," said Professor McGonagall in cold fury, turning on Professor Umbridge, "how you expect to gain an idea of my usual teaching methods if you continue to interrupt me? You see, I do not generally permit people to talk when I am talking."

Professor Umbridge looked as though she had just been slapped in the face. She did not speak, but straightened the parchment on her clipboard and began scribbling furiously.

Looking supremely unconcerned, Professor McGonagall addressed the class once more.

"As I was saying: the Vanishing Spell becomes more difficult with the complexity of the animal to be vanished. The snail, as an invertebrate, does not present much of a challenge; the mouse, as a mammal, offers a much greater one. This is not, therefore, magic you can accomplish with your mind on your dinner. So - you know the incantation; let me see what you can do…"

"I don't think Umbridge is going to be very pleased" Harry muttered to Ron under his breath with a grin.

"Yes…," muttered Hermione. "But what did you do to her? She always pales when she looks at you."

Harry looked at Hermione and then at Umbridge. She looked around and when she caught his eye quickly looked away again. He shook his head. "I'll tell you later."

For the rest of the lesson they worked in silence while Umbridge sat around in her corner, scribbling furiously on her clipboard.

"Well, it's a start," said Ron when the bell rang, holding up a long wriggling mouse-tail and dropping it back into the box Lavender was passing around. Harry meanwhile looked at the spot his fifth mouse had just disappeared and shook his head when Lavender held the box out to him.

As they filed out of the classroom, Harry saw Professor Umbridge approach the teacher's desk; he nudged Ron, who nudged Hermione in turn and so on, and the five of them deliberately fell back to eavesdrop.

"How long have you been teaching at Hogwarts?" Professor Umbridge asked.

"Thirty-nine years this December," said Professor McGonagall brusquely, snapping her bag shut.

Professor Umbridge made a note.

"Very well," she said, "you will receive the results of your inspection in ten days' time."

"I can hardly wait," said Professor McGonagall, in a coldly indifferent voice, and she strode off towards the door. "Hurry up, you five," she added, sweeping Harry, Ron, Neville, Draco and Hermione before her.

Harry could not help giving her a faint smile and could have sworn he received one in return.

******

"I still reckon you should complain about this," said Ron in a low voice and Harry saw that his eyes were once again on the scars on the back of his hand.

The five were once again sitting in the Room of Requirement. It had - in the short time between lunch and now – officially become something like their own personal Headquarters.

"No," said Harry flatly.

"Dumbledore and McGonagall surely… they won't like that and go nuts…," said Neville quietly.

"Yeah, they probably would," said Harry dully. "And how long d'you reckon it'd take Umbridge to pass another decree saying anyone who complains about the High Inquisitor gets sacked immediately? I told you already that Nick and Penny know about it, but they agree with me not to do anything – yet."

Ron opened his mouth to retort but nothing came out and, after a moment, he closed it again, defeated.

"She's an awful woman," said Hermione annoyed while caressing Harry's hand. "Awful. You know, we should do something about her."

"I suggest we poison her," said Draco grimly and Harry smirked.

"No… I mean, something about what a dreadful teacher and person she is, and how we're not going to learn any Defense from her at all," said Hermione.

"Well, what can we do about that?" said Ron, yawning. "It's too late, isn't it? She's got the job, she's here to stay. Fudge'll make sure of that."

"We haven't got anything to worry about anyway," added Draco. "We're already training for ourselves."

"Well," said Hermione tentatively. "I said it some time ago as well. We may have nothing to worry about. But what about the other students?"

"They have no clue," said Neville softly.

"I know what you mean," sighed Harry. "But what should we do?

"We could teach them," said Hermione.

"You're not serious, are you?" groaned Ron. "It's bad enough as it is with the five of us."

"Yeah," said Draco. "Now that you three have nearly caught on you suggest getting more people involved?"

"But it can't be that difficult," insisted Hermione.

"Hermione," Harry sighed quietly and adjusted his position a little bit. "I understand what you mean and that you want to help the other students, but… we're already walking on very thin ice as it is."

"What… d'you mean?" Neville wanted to know while Hermione and Ron looked at him curiously.

"We're learning dark magic," Harry said calmly. "We're delving into the deepest of the Dark Arts. And we're learning how to _use _them. This is not something just anybody should be doing." He looked down at his hands and clenched them to fists. "The temptation to use a dark curse on someone who angers you is strong… and it's not easy to withstand it…"

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione slightly worried.

"While Draco and I were training in Romania, I nearly used a dark curse on someone who annoyed me …," said Harry quietly. "The words had already formed on my lips, but Narcissa - intentionally or not - arrived just at the right moment to let me clear my thoughts."

Hermione hugged him tightly and Harry smiled slightly while enjoying her warmth and her smell.

"Harry?" asked Ron slowly. "What… what was the curse?"

He shook his head. "Sorry, but I won't tell you. You first have to catch up to where Draco and I are."

Draco glanced at his watch and sighed. "To get back to the subject at hand… listen Hermione.

If you really want to do what I think you want to do, then we could be in deep shit. If only one of the students we decide to include in the training tells somebody what _exactly_ we're teaching them… we're dead meat. What you're suggesting is basically a one-way ticket to Azkaban."

"You may be right…," sighed Hermione. "But there must be some way to help the other students."

Harry and Draco looked at each other for a short while. Both were thinking the same thing and simultaneously sighed.

"We'll think of something."

* * *

**I hope you guys liked the chapter. **

**Don't forget to press the review button. It nearly screams for you to tell me your opinion!!**

**Dark Phoenix of Slytherin**


	21. Meeting

**Hi everybody.**

**Once again sorry for the delay, but I was away from home and had no way to post something.**

_**Also, I'm afraid that I won't be able to update for the next three weeks at least, because I'm on holidays in Croatia (Once again without technology... running around with a tent in the backback, you know?)**_

_**I hope you keep up with the Reviews, even if I won't be able to respond at the moment if someone has a question.**_

_**Really, they give my imagination a boost and when I come back from my vacation and see that I've got lots of reviews I'll be in heaven!**_

**Thanks to my beta knitchick as always.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Harry grimaced slightly as he looked at the five new bruises on his chest. Somehow he _always _lost feathers when he flashed in his Phoenix form.

They were currently training in the Room of Requirement, and in the dueling section of the room Hermione was firing curses at some training dummies and dodging and jumping to avoid some of the reflected curses.

Neville was sitting in the library part, busy with his animagus transformation even if he wasn't very successful at the moment, because he wasn't really sure what he would become. Harry could see that he had his eyes closed at the moment and seemed to be meditating to try and see his animal form.

Ron was flying around over the replica of Hogsmeade in his red Phoenix form, and occasionally Harry could see tiny flames dancing around on his feathers – a sign that he was also trying to flash around and nearly had the hang of it.

Harry looked over towards the potions lab section where Draco was. He seemed to be in heaven there and Harry just shook his head. He couldn't really understand how somebody could be _that_ good at brewing every potion he got his hands on.

Harry knew he could brew potions that where necessary for survival or essential for their training. Like Pepper-Up-Potion, the Animagi-Potion, Healing Potions and even Skele-Grow and Polyjuice. He could even do some venomous potions and exploding potions that worked like a hand granate, _but he didn't need them at the moment, did he?_ And he was proud to say that he could rival Snape with the potions he _could_ do.

He shook his head. But Draco… was currently brewing the _Wolfsbane Potion_ for Merlin's sake! Something even Snape had to be careful with – and _he_ had invented it!

With a sigh Harry vanished his slightly bloody shirt and waved his wand over the bruises, which slowly but surely disappeared. _If this goes on I'll be a naked Phoenix by the time I'm finally able to flash without complications,_ he thought as he headed over to the second part of the dueling section where some training dummies for hand-to-hand combat stood.

He had fought the animated dummy for fifteen minutes before Hermione called them all over to the library section.

"We've got homework to do," she said. "We've got Potions tomorrow and have to look for some Anti-Venoms."

They all slowly finished what they were doing and Ron landed with a 'thud' on the sofa. He had transformed back a little too early it seemed, and did a little free fall.

Draco carefully stirred the Wolfsbane Potion and turned the fire off before he put the cauldron in a cupboard that resembled a Muggle refrigerator.

Harry flopped down on the sofa and immediately a book about Venoms and Anti-Venoms flew from the shelves over to him. He sighed happily. A library like this was sure something. He no longer spent hours searching for a single book.

They all sat in silence for a while as they were busy taking notes and copying drawings of specific ingredients.

"I was wondering," Hermione said suddenly, "whether you'd thought any more about helping the other students."

Draco set his book aside and Harry put his quill down before stretching his limbs. Neville and Ron also looked up from their work with curious expressions.

"Course we have," said Draco carefully and cracked his neck. "But…"

Harry did not answer at once. He pretended to be perusing a page of Asiatic Anti-Venoms because he still wasn't really sure if it was a good idea.

He had given the matter a great deal of thought and talked possibilities with Draco and even with Nicolas. At times it seemed like an insane idea, just as it had on the night Hermione had proposed it, but at others, he found himself thinking about the spells that they could teach without having all that much to worry about.

"Well," he said slowly, when he could no longer pretend to find Asiatic Anti-Venoms interesting, "Draco and I talked a little bit about it…"

"And?" said Hermione eagerly.

"I dunno," said Harry frowning and looked at each of them.

"I thought it was a good idea from the start," said Neville hesitantly. "It's only fair."

Draco shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "You know that it could bring us a whole lot of trouble, don't you?"

"Yes," said Hermione gently, "but all the same, there's no point trying to tell them that Voldemort's back then. It won't do them any good if they can't defend themselves. And they all know that you, Harry, are good in Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Harry snorted. "Course I am… I'm learning the Dark Arts for Merlin's sake! And so are you."

"He has a point there," Ron threw in.

"Hush, you be quiet," said Hermione softly and turned back to Harry. "You were the only person last year who could throw off the Imperius Curse completely, you can produce a Corporeal Patronus, you can do all sorts of stuff that full-grown wizards can't, Viktor always said -"

Harry rolled his eyes and gave Hermione a teasing smile. "Yeah? What did Vicky say?"

"Funny," sighed Hermione in a bored voice and swatted his arm. "He said you knew how to do stuff even he didn't, and he was in the final year at Durmstrang. And that was last year."

Ron was looking at Hermione suspiciously. "You're not still in contact with him, are you?"

"So what if I am?" said Hermione coolly and Harry took her hand so that she wouldn't blow up on him. "I can have a pen-pal if I-"

"He didn't only want to be your pen-pal," said Ron accusingly and Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Ron, don't you think its Hermione's business who she's writing to?"

Ron looked at Harry in disbelief. "But she's your girlfriend. How can you be so calm about her hooking up with-"

"Shut up!" snapped Harry coolly and looked him in the eyes. "It's neither yours, nor my business. So don't even try to argue about it."

"But she and Krum… she may be ch-"

"Ron… I have faith in Hermione, so don't you _dare_ finish that sentence!" said Harry his voice growing in volume and his hand itching to take his wand.

"Ron, what's wrong with you?" asked Neville quietly. "You're not acting like yourself."

Hermione huffed and slammed her book shut. "Oh yes, he's acting like himself. Just like the prat he is! He's accusing me of cheating on Harry! That is just the tip of the iceberg!"

"I… I just… I didn't mean it like that…," stuttered Ron. "I'm just worried about you. Durmstrang is a school for Dark Arts and Krum was at that school."

Hermione stood up to put her book onto the shelf, which she normally didn't need to do because of magic. She disappeared behind the shelves and Harry sighed.

Neville also sighed and looked at Ron with a frown. "Listen to yourself. You're saying that everyone who's learning the Dark Arts is bad."

"But they are!" insisted Ron and then groaned and sunk deeper into his chair. "Damn… we're learning them ourselves…"

"So your point is?" asked Draco with a raised eyebrow, sounding bored.

Harry, who meanwhile had put his list with Anti-Venoms in his bag, looked up and then asked with a calm voice. "You fancy Hermione, don't you?"

Ron started to splutter incoherently and his eyes widened slightly, "How… why d'you… I don't…"

"Just answer the damn question!" said Harry, a little louder now.

"I… Harry… please don't be mad… no… yes, I think so… but… yeah…," answered the redhead very quietly and his cheeks colored slightly.

"I'm going to be blunt Ron," replied Harry when Hermione slowly came over to them again.

Ron cowered slightly in his seat, but Harry noted that the redhead didn't look away. A good sign at least.

"Forget it," Harry said then. "Hermione and I are together. You're my best mate and I trust you with my life, but Hermione's someone I'd die and even kill for. To tell you the truth… you're no exception there," Ron gulped and Harry looked over to Hermione who had stopped to browse through the shelves. "She's the best thing that's happened to me in the last three years and I really hope it lasts. So it's pointless for you to hold onto your crush."

Ron was silent, but nodded after a short while.

Hermione took her seat again and shook her head exasperatedly, ignoring Ron, who was looking at her and then at the ground over and over again.

She turned to Harry and Draco. "Well, what d'you think? Are we going to help the others?"

"About how many people are we talking here?" Draco wanted to know.

"Well," said Hermione who was putting one of her parchments into her bag now. "I really think you ought to teach anyone who wants to learn. I mean, we're talking about defending ourselves against Voldemort. It doesn't seem fair if we don't offer the chance to other people."

Draco rubbed his head. "Did you already talk about it with someone?"

"Um…," Hermione hesitated. "I talked to Ginny and Luna Lovegood about it... you know? The Ravenclaw girl we've met on the train."

Harry and Draco once again looked at each other.

"Well, we could talk to all those who want your help during the next Hogsmeade weekend," suggested Neville frowning. "It's the second weekend in October."

"Why do we have to do it outside school?" asked Ron, apparently having found the courage to talk again.

"Because," said Hermione, returning to the diagram of the Chinese Chomping Cabbage she was now copying, "I don't think Umbridge would be very happy if she found out what we were up to."

"Yeah…," said Draco slowly. "So we're playing teachers. That'll be interesting _when _someone's coming."

******

The morning of the Hogsmeade visit dawned bright but windy. After breakfast they queued up in front of Filch, who matched their names to the long list of students who had permission from their parent or guardian to visit the village.

When Harry reached Filch, the caretaker gave a great sniff as though trying to detect a whiff of something from Harry, who wrinkled his nose in disgust. Then Filch gave a curt nod that set his jowls aquiver again and Harry walked on, out on to the stone steps and the cold, sunlit day.

"Er - why was Filch sniffing you?" asked Ron perplexed, as the five of them set off at a brisk pace down the wide drive to the gates.

"D'you think he wanted a taste of you?" asked Hermione teasingly and Harry paled.

"That's just wrong…," shuddered Draco and Harry nodded furiously.

They walked between the tall stone pillars topped with winged boars and turned left on to the road into the village, the wind whipping their hair into their eyes.

"So Hermione, where are we going, anyway?" asked Neville. "The Three Broomsticks?"

"Oh - no," said Hermione, "no, it's always packed and really noisy. I've told the others to meet us in the Hog's Head, that other pub, you know the one, it's not on the main road. I think it's a bit… you know… dodgy… but students don't normally go in there, so I don't think we'll be overheard."

"Are you nuts?" asked Harry and Hermione stared at him slightly offended.

"Why?" she asked.

"You want to go to the Hog's Head? Then you can just ship us over to Azkaban, it'll make things easier," said Draco who looked annoyed because the wind was ruining his styled hair.

"Why?" asked Hermione once more, this time stopping and putting her hands on her hips. "It's perfect. There will be no other students."

Harry nodded and gently took her hand so that they could start walking again. "Maybe there won't be any other students, but the Hog's Head… it's full of dark wizards and there's usually an Auror in disguise inside. Not to mention that there's probably a member of the Order in there now, too."

"But there's no other place we could meet and those who know about it will all be waiting there." answered Hermione.

Harry sighed and then looked at Draco. "Would you be so kind? He always liked you better than me… even if I don't know why."

Draco shrugged and smirked over his shoulder as he quickened his pace. "It's just that I'm able to have a civilized conversation. This usually makes people like me more."

"Gee, I wish you luck," snorted Harry. "Having a conversation with you is often as interesting as talking to a doorknob."

Draco threw him a mild glare and then disappeared behind a corner.

"What's he doing?" asked Neville, curiously.

"He's talking to the owner of the Hog's Head. He's not very… friendly, but you can count on him. If everything goes smoothly, the pub will be empty while we're there. And listening-devices won't be a problem anymore."

"Damn… you know everybody, don't you?" asked Ron impressed.

Harry shook his head and drove a hand trough his hair. "Nope, just the people that can be of use to me."

"You know what?" chuckled Hermione. "That just sounded an awfully lot like Snape."

"Yeah," nodded Neville with a smile. "So slytherin-ish."

"That's not even a word," said Ron frowning, and Neville shrugged.

They walked down the main street past Zonko's Joke Shop, where they were not surprised to see Fred, George and Lee Jordan; past the post office, from which owls issued at regular intervals, and turned up a side-street at the top of which stood a small inn. A battered wooden sign hung from a rusty bracket over the door, with a picture of a wild boar's severed head leaking blood on to the white cloth around it. The sign creaked in the wind as they approached. Hermione, Neville and Ron hesitated outside the door.

"Well, come on," said Harry and led them inside.

It was not at all like the Three Broomsticks, whose large bar gave an impression of gleaming warmth and cleanliness. The Hog's Head bar comprised one small, dingy and very dirty room that smelled strongly of something that might have been goats.

The bay windows were so encrusted with grime that very little daylight could permeate the room, which was lit instead with the stubs of candles sitting on rough wooden tables. The floor seemed at first glance to be compressed earth, but Harry knew that it was a stone floor with the accumulated filth of centuries.

The room was completely empty, except for Draco standing on the counter.

"So you're sure you want us to teach someone?" he asked when they went over to him. "This'll mean more work for you too, because we have to double your training to stay on the schedule."

"Yes," answered Hermione. Neville and Ron nodded. "And I've looked up everything I can think of about study groups and homework groups and they're definitely allowed. I just don't think it's a good idea if we parade what we're doing."

"Really now?" said Harry dryly. "But it's not exactly a homework group we're starting here."

The barman sidled towards them out of a back room. He was a grumpy-looking old man with a great deal of long grey hair and beard. He was tall and thin, just like Harry remembered him.

"What?" he grunted and Harry grinned.

"Five Butterbeers please," said Hermione.

The man reached beneath the counter and pulled up five very dusty, very dirty bottles, which he slammed on the bar.

"Make it four Butterbeers," said Harry and gave one bottle back "I'd like to have a Gillywater."

"Three," yawned Draco. "I'll take a Gillywater too."

"But that's illegal," chided Hermione. "You're underage."

"Nope, we aren't." smirked Harry. "We're over sixteen. We're old enough to do magic outside of school, so we're old enough to drink."

"Nine sickles," said the bartender and Harry chuckled.

"I'll get them," he said, passing over the silver and leaning forward. "Don't always be so grumpy Abe. It's not good for your health."

"Shut it brat!" was the reply and the man disappeared in the back room once more.

Harry, Draco, Neville, Ron and Hermione retreated to the table in the corner, where they could see the whole pub, and sat down.

"So, who did you say is supposed to be meeting us?" Harry asked, sipping at the Gillywater and licking his lips happily.

"Just a couple of people," Hermione said, checking her watch and then looking at Harry.

"We're doomed," whispered Draco in Harry's ear and he nodded slowly while eying his girlfriend.

"I told them to be here about now and I'm sure they all know where it is - oh, look, this might be them now."

The door of the pub had opened. A thick band of dusty sunlight split the room in two for a moment and then vanished, blocked by the incoming rush of a crowd of people.

First came Dean and Lavender, who were closely followed by Parvati Patil, Cho and one of her usually-giggling girlfriends, then (on her own and looking so dreamy she might have walked in by accident) Luna Lovegood, then Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson and Colin and Dennis Creevey.

"Isn't he a second year?" asked Neville pointing at the last one.

It was Ron who answered. "I bet Fred and George had something to do with that."

After them came Justin Finch-Fletchley, Susan Bones, then two Ravenclaw boys Harry was pretty sure were called Anthony Goldstein and Michael Corner. Then Ginny, closely followed by a tall skinny blond boy with an upturned nose whom Harry recognized vaguely as being a member of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team and, bringing up the rear, Lee Jordan.

Harry's eyebrows however shot up then he saw who entered next. Granted, first came Fred and George, carrying Zonko bags, but after them came Padma, Terry, Hannah, and then Harry grinned. Blaise, followed by Daphne, came in. So everyone (the first years excluded) in the Phoenix house was there.

"Potter?" asked Blaise. "There are three people waiting outside… may they come in?"

Harry shrugged and Blaise disappeared shortly.

"I don't believe it!" said Draco sounding surprised, but happy.

Harry grinned when he saw Blaise, now followed by Theodore Nott, Adrian Pucey and a girl he hadn't met before.

"It's Astoria Greengrass," whispered Draco. "She's Daphne's little sister, a third-year."

"Um… that's a lot of people," said Neville dryly when he looked around.

"Yes, well, the idea seemed quite popular," said Hermione happily, "Ron, do you want to pull up some more chairs?"

"Hi," said Fred, reaching the bar first and counting his companions quickly, "could we have… twenty-seven Butterbeers, please?"

The barman, Abe, glared at him for a moment, then, throwing down his rag irritably as though he had been interrupted in something very important, and started passing up dusty Butterbeers from under the bar. Harry had to chuckle at this.

"You're right," said Draco. "Abe really needs to loosen up."

"Cheers," said Fred, handing the bottles out. "Cough up, everyone; I haven't got enough gold for all of these…"

"I guess we should write a will, each of us…," muttered Harry and once again sipped on his Gillywater. "This many people just can't be good…"

"What have you been telling people?" asked Draco and looked at Hermione who gulped. "What are they expecting?"

"I just told them we want to learn Defense," said Hermione.

Harry meanwhile was looking around. Cho had just smiled at him and sat down on Ron's right. He tilted his head, but she really seemed to have understood that he didn't want to be more than friends.

His eyes travelled to her friend, who had curly reddish-blonde hair and gave Harry a thoroughly mistrustful look which plainly told him that, given her way, she would not be here at all.

He narrowed his eyes. _'She's up to something… isn't she?'_

When all the people were seated they looked expectantly at Harry. But he remained silent and seemed to ignore all of them while staring into his drink.

"Er," said Hermione slightly nervous. "Glad you all could come."

The group focused its attention on her instead, though eyes continued to dart back regularly to Harry and occasionally to Draco.

"Well you all know why you're here. I had the idea that it might be good if people who wanted to study Defense Against the Dark Arts - and I mean, really study it, you know, not the rubbish that Umbridge is doing with us, because nobody could call that Defense Against the Dark Arts. Well, I thought it would be good if we took matters into our own hands."

She paused, looked sideways at Harry, who still ignored everything around him, and went on, "And I don't mean just theory, but practicing also."

"You want to pass your Defense Against the Dark Arts OWL too, though, I bet?" said Michael Corner, who was watching her closely.

"Yes, but not only that," said Hermione "I, no, _we_ want to be properly trained in Defense because Voldemort's back."

The reaction was immediate and predictable. Cho's friend shrieked and slopped Butterbeer down herself which finally brought forth a reaction from Harry, who chuckled slightly.

Draco leaned over to him. "Anyone we should throw out?"

Harry put his glass down and looked through the room now that everyone was looking at him. Then he looked back at Draco and used the telepathic link. _'If they really want to train, I will sort it out.'_

"Well…," said Hermione. "If you want to join us, we need to decide how we're going to-"

"Where's the proof You-Know-Who's back?" said the blond Hufflepuff player in a rather aggressive voice.

"Well, Dumbledore believes it-" Hermione began.

"You mean, Dumbledore believes him," said the blond boy, nodding at Harry.

"Who are you?" said Ron, rather rudely.

"Zacharias Smith," said the boy, "and I think we've got the right to know exactly what makes him say You-Know-Who's back."

"But the _Daily Prophet_ wrote that Harry took that statement back because he was in shock and Dumbledore just fooled him into saying that," frowned Lavender.

"The Daily Prophet is a load of rubbish," scoffed Blaise annoyed.

"But the Minister said so too!" interjected Michael Corner.

"The Minister has a bad case of Foolinitis," said Luna dreamily. "It's totally normal that he's like that."

Everyone decided to ignore her, but Harry smirked. Luna sure was something. He looked at his four friends and they too had realized that she had just discreetly called the Minister a fool.

'_I like her already,'_ commented Ron through their link and they all nodded.

"But why are they saying he's back now?!" asked Zacharias Smith again. "I mean he's-"

"Are you quite finished now?" asked Harry and everyone's mouths snapped shut.

"The Minister can easily be fooled," he stated calmly when he had the full attention of everyone. "I just got tired of being portrayed as an idiot, so Draco and I had a small chat with _dear _Cornelius that shut him up. You can see the story we fed him was printed."

"It was a lie?" asked Dean astonished. "Damn! I now know why you were re-sorted into a house that supposedly has the traits of all four."

Harry chuckled and then nodded. "But to tell the truth: Voldemort really is back. You can believe me or not. If not," he waved his hand. "there's the door. I'm not wasting an afternoon trying to convince anyone."

The whole group seemed to have held its breath while Harry spoke.

Zacharias said dismissively, "All Dumbledore told us last year was that Cedric Diggory got killed by You-Know-Who and that you brought Diggory's body back to Hogwarts. He didn't give us details, he didn't tell us exactly how Diggory got murdered, and I think we'd all like to know -"

"If you've come to hear exactly what it looks like when Voldemort murders someone I can't help you," Harry said coolly and his magic flared slightly. "It's a private matter. So if that's what you're here for, you might as well clear out."

But none of them left their seats, not even Zacharias Smith, though he continued to gaze intently at Harry.

"So," said Hermione, her voice slightly angry. "So… like I was saying… if you want to learn some defense, then we need to work out how we're going to do it, how often we're going to meet and where we're going t -"

"Is it true," interrupted the red-haired girl he knew as Susan Bones, looking at Harry, "that you can produce a Patronus?"

There was a murmur of interest around the group at this.

"Yeah," said Harry slightly annoyed. "And before you ask: It's corporeal. A stag to be exact."

"Blimey, Harry!" said Lee, looking deeply impressed. "I never knew that!"

"Mum told Ron not to spread it around," said Fred, grinning at Harry. "She said you got enough attention as it was. She said she protects you from all that stuff."

"Oh dear me. I have a bodyguard!" smirked Harry and a couple of people laughed.

"And did you kill a basilisk with that sword in Dumbledore's office?" demanded Terry Boot. "That's what one of the portraits on the wall told me when I was in there last year…"

"Yeah," said Harry. "It was a nasty little snake, I tell you."

Justin Finch-Fletchley whistled; the Creevey brothers exchanged awestruck looks and Lavender Brown said "Wow!" softly.

"And in our first year," said Neville to the group at large, "he saved the Philospher's Stone from Voldemort."

The group looked at him with wide eyes. Not one of them would have thought that Neville, _Neville Longbottom_, the scaredy cat, of all people, would call _him _by his name.

"And that's not to mention," said Cho. "all the tasks he had to get through in the Triwizard Tournament last year - getting past dragons and merpeople and acromantula and things…"

There was a murmur of impressed agreement around the table. Draco nudged him and Harry sighed.

"Look," he said, and everyone fell silent at once, "I admit that I'm good at Defense, but I had help, too." He raised his hand when someone started to interrupt. "Let me talk first. I did some things alone as well. I fought a basilisk with a sword, but I was lucky still. I fought the dragon in the first task last year and I'll tell you, I had _really _interesting holidays this year."

"What do you mean?" asked Cho and everyone stared.

Harry smirked at Draco who smirked back. "I spent some time with Draco and let me tell you that we learned that dragons, chimera and other magical beasts are not very tame."

"You're kidding, right?" asked Lee Jordan.

"Nope," chuckled Harry. "And let's just say I had a very short meeting with some dementors too. But I really don't think it's a good idea to do what Hermione suggested."

"Are you trying to weasel out of showing us any of this stuff?" said Zacharias Smith.

"Here's an idea," said Ron loudly, before Harry could speak, "why don't you shut your mouth?"

Perhaps the word 'weasel' had affected Ron particularly strongly. In any case, he was now looking at Zacharias as though he would like nothing better than to thump him. Zacharias flushed.

"Well, we've all turned up to learn from him and now he's telling us he doesn't really want to teach us," he said.

"Because it's dangerous," snapped Harry. "We're not talking about playing chess here. We're talking about learning serious magic. And I'll tell you now, and I'll tell you only once: I will only teach someone who can keep his trap shut!"

"What are you implying?" asked Zacharias venomously.

"That you should move your ass out of here. You are someone I'm definitely _not_ going to teach anything to," said Harry calmly. "And I bet my friends think so, too."

Zacharias stood up and threw his chair on the floor when he did so. "How dare you?! Who do you think you are?!" he raised his wand, but Harry was quicker.

Moving so fast that no one had really seen him move, Zacharias found himself pinned against the wall by Harry. A dagger at his throat. His wand lying useless on the floor.

The eyes of the other students in the pub were wide.

"Who am I? I believe I'm Harry Potter," said Harry quietly, calmly. "But Harry Potter is going to lose his temper if you don't get your sorry ass out of here immediately."

"Why you…," growled Zacharias and Harry let his dagger disappear.

He still held him by his cloak however and dragged him out of the room. All eyes following him when he slammed the pub's door shut.

"Did you see him move?" asked Collin in awe and everyone shook their heads.

Draco scoffed and sipped on his drink. "That was nothing."

Ron chuckled. "So I guess you want to be taught by him? And us for that matter?"

There where murmurs of agreement and the four friends smiled while some of the students continued to occasionally glance at the door where Harry had disappeared.

Draco looked around and his eyes rested on Dennis Creevey. With a sigh he looked at the others and then back at the small boy. "Dennis?"

The boy's head shot up and he stared at Draco with wide eyes. "Yes?"

"I'm afraid," began Draco, "that you are too young to learn what we will be teaching. I'm really sorry," he added after the boy opened his mouth with a hurt look in his eyes, "but it's dangerous and we can't risk anybody getting hurt when we aren't looking."

The younger Creevey looked at Hermione, Ron and Neville for help, but they also shook their heads.

"He's right," said Hermione softly. "The material we'll be going through is too advanced for second years."

'_Harry_', Draco asked mentally. _'Would you take Dennis Creevey with you when you're finished?'_

'_Sure,'_ came the reply as he stuck his head back in and looked around. "Marietta Edgecombe? Would you please come out here? There's someone waiting for you," he asked in a totally innocent voice and she nodded. "Dennis, you can come out, too."

Marietta reached the door and disappeared. Dennis slowly followed her with his head down in disappointment. Hermione, Ron, Neville and Draco shared a look and then simultaneously chuckled slightly.

"She's out," said Draco quietly and they nodded.

"Hem, hem," said Ginny, in such a good imitation of Professor Umbridge that several people looked around in alarm and then laughed. "Shouldn't we try to decide how often we're going to meet and have defense lessons?"

"Yes we should," said Harry who entered the pub once again and flopped down on his chair. "You're right, Gin."

"Well, once a week sounds cool," said Lee Jordan. "Or maybe twice."

"Or thrice," chirped George and chuckled.

"As long as -" began Angelina.

"Yes, yes, we know about the Quidditch," said Hermione and rolled her eyes.

"We'll tell you when and where the first meeting is," said Harry. "But just so you all know, none of you will be able to tell anybody about this meeting. It'll have… unpleasant side effects if you do."

"I don't want to know what those could be," said Dean and cringed slightly.

"One more thing," said Harry when they all started to get up. "Those three people that I took out of the pub with me aren't to be told about anything. They have no knowledge of the meeting that had just transpired here. So no telling, Collin, Cho. Is that clear?"

They nodded and the students all waited to see if anyone had anything else to say.

"Well then, time's a tickin," said Fred briskly, getting to his feet. "George, Lee and I have got items of a sensitive nature to purchase; we'll be seeing you all later, Harry."

In twos and threes the rest of the group took their leave, too.

"Well, I think that went quite well," said Hermione happily, as she, Harry, Neville, Draco and Ron walked out of the Hog's Head into the bright sunlight a few moments later.

"Did you obliviate them?" asked Neville curiously. "This Zacharias guy and the other two, I mean?"

Harry just nodded and they slowly walked down the street.

"So? You want to go shopping for a little bit?" asked Draco and looked around on the busy street.

"Hmm… I could do with a new quill," nodded Hermione and grabbed Harry's hand.

She turned into a shop and they all followed her. When they entered, Hermione stopped at the shelf next to the door and frowned.

"But I could just go to the Room of Requirement…," she mumbled to Harry while she examined a long black and gold quill.

Harry, who was having a little debate with himself about whether he should write a will and cart himself off to Azkaban beforehand, just nodded.

So they left the shop once more and continued their way down the street. When they reached the gates to Hogwarts half an hour later, Hermione smiled mischievously at him and he raised his eyebrows.

"I sense something I'll like," grinned Harry and Hermione blushed slightly while nodding.

"So?" he wiggled his eyebrows. "We have patrol this evening, don't we?"

"Yes…," she said slowly and he laid an arm around her shoulders.

Harry just grinned when as went to their respective Common Rooms.

* * *

**That was the latest chapter. I hope you liked it and give me a Review while I'm not here.**

**Until next time (Three weeks, remember?)**

**Dark Phoenix of Slytherin**


	22. Educational Decree Number TwentyFour

**Hey everyone!**

**_I'm really, really, really sorry, that I kept you waiting for so long, but I had to do a lot of work for school and then my beta's internet didn't work._**

**Even though this chapter isn't read by _knitchick,_ I decided to post it for now. But I will re-post the beta-ed chapter as soon as I can.**

**So don't be surprised... there possibly will be some really annoying mistakes in here.  
**

**I really hope I didn't loose readers because of the delay... anyway, thanks to everybody who put up with waiting!**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

On Monday morning – two days after their meeting in Hogsmeade - Harry yawned and sat up in his bed. He stared out of the big dorm window and a grimace formed on his face when he saw the thick clouds looming on the sky, darkening it.

"Looks like the summer's finally over, eh?" asked a sleepy voice to his left and Harry looked at Blaise who was standing near his cupboard, a pair of socks in one hand, while brushing his dark hair with the other.

"Yeah…," Harry nodded and went over to his own cupboard. "And Padma just had to set the first Quidditch practice for today…"

"I don't understand why we have no classes today anyways…," mumbled Blaise absentmindedly. "It's no holiday or something like that."

Harry just shrugged. It suited him just fine, because it meant that he didn't have to sit in Umbridge's class for the day, being bored out of his mind.

Now Terry joined their discussion with a groan from the other side of the room. "I hate Padma… I bet she heard the muggle news or something and did it on purpose!"

Harry rolled is eyes. "It's impossible to use any kind of muggle technology in Hogwarts." He smoothed his white muscle shirt and put his wand-holster on his right arm. "Padma had no way of knowing today's weather. And the Daily Prophet arrives only at breakfast."

Suddenly the bathroom door opened and Ernie came out. They all sighed irritably when they saw the smug grin on the ex-Hufflepuff's face. "It'll be a good training for you I bet. It's more difficult to fly and the Snitch and the Bludgers are much harder to spot."

Terry threw a pillow at him and rolled out of his bed while Blaise gave an annoyed huff. "You're the one to talk! You'll be in the Common Room with Rose and Euan, teaching them about Quidditch rules and history."

Ernie held his hands up in a defensive posture. "Hey! It's not my fault that they're both muggleborns!"

"I'll meet you after breakfast then," said Harry and pocketed his shrunken Firebolt.

The three other boys nodded and Harry left the dorm, very well aware that one of them was following him.

"Potter?" called Blaise when Harry reached the door. "Harry?"

He turned around and looked at Blaise when he was sure the Common Room was empty except of them.

Blaise opened his mouth to say something, but Harry held his hand up and shook his head. "I know… and your guess is right. I can oblivate you if you've decided to change your mind."

The ex-Slytherin raised an eyebrow in return. "So you'll really be teaching the Dark Arts?" He frowned. "Istn't that a little risky?"

Harry shrugged. "You can't beat Voldemort with a simple Expelliarmus."

"But you did. Or so Draco says…"

"I distracted him with it. Nothing else," replied Harry simply. "And that was just possible because of my wand. I won't go into detail why this is the case."

Blaise nodded in understanding. "Doing something like this directly under the nose of a Ministry official… that's really a bit dangerous, isn't it?"

"Don't remind me," answered Harry with a dry chuckle and looked at his watch. "Sorry, but I've gotta go. Tell me if you change your mind or not. You've got time until next Friday, that's when the first meeting probably will be held."

After Harry had left a slightly thoughtful Blaise behind in the Common Room he waited until the door disappeared and then started to pace in front of the wall to enter their training-room. His thoughts were lingering on Blaise and how he knew that they won't only be teaching light spells.

The door had just appeared when Draco rounded the corner and raised an eyebrow as he saw the slight frown on Harry's face.

"What's the matter?" he asked and opened the door

Harry eyed his friend out of the corner of his eyes when they entered. "Your friend Blaise… is either very observant, or just really sharp-minded."

Draco tittled his head and they sat down on the armchairs near the empty fireplace. "Yeah. You could say he's both. Why?"

Harry leaned back and several books flew over from the shelves and landed on the table in front of him. "Tell me… how did Blaise come to the conclusion that we're going to teach some of the Dark Arts?"

Draco chuckled. "He noticed, didn't he?" He shuffled trough a stack of papers with different potions written on it that had flown over to him from the potions section and then looked at him. "He must've seen it in your aura."

Harry stared at him with slight disbelief on his face. "He's able to see auras?"

When Draco nodded he shook his head and frowned. "This is not something you can just do, Draco. And you know that yourself as well as I do, because we're trying to get that down since we started training."

"He was born with it," shrugged Draco. "I know that it's one of the most difficult things to learn - that's out of question - but he says he's able to do it as long as he remembers."

"Then he's lucky," said Harry still slightly surprised and stared down at one of the books in front of him. It was about magical ways of silent communication. "But that doesn't really explain how he knows what we'll be teaching."

Draco tittled his head and more papers landed in front of him. "He probably saw the change in your aura. He once told me, that someone who just uses light magic has a white or very softly colored aura. The color depends on the person's personality. Someone who has a specific trait or can turn into an animagus usually has two or more colors. He said McGonagall for example has an aura split in four different colors. But don't get me started with Dumbledore."

Harry chuckled. "The old man's probably a whole rainbow. But let me guess… someone who's learning dark magic has a much darker aura and the colors are no longer soft, but more defined."

Draco nodded and looked up from his stack of papers when Hermione entered the room with a small yawn. She wasn't wearing the school cloak today, but black jeans and a white and blue pullover.

"Good morning Harry. Draco," she greeted and sat down on Harry's lap.

With a smile she leaned down and gave him a deep kiss. When she slit off of his lap and sat down next to him, the other two entered and Neville sat down on the last free chair, while Ron yawned wildly and flopped himself down on the sofa with his feet high in the air and his hands clasped over his face.

Hermione sighed exasperated and looked out of the window and then at Harry. "Do you really have practice after breakfast?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah… I think there's no way around it today. I guess you'd better stay in the school then." Hermione opened her mouth, but Harry silenced her with a small kiss. "I know you wanted to come, but you'll just get a cold in this weather."

"Since when are you interested in Quidditch?" asked Neville surprised.

Hermione frowned. "I'm not really interested in the sport and the games, but it's interesting to watch people flying around when it's just for the fun of it."

"Playing in a game is also just for fun," stated Draco and Hermione nodded.

"Maybe it's part of it, but there's always the competition and it ruins some of the fun."

With a snort Ron looked up at them from his lying position. "When you're okay with flying when it's just for fun, then you can go flying yourself also, can't you?"

Hermione was silent and bit her lip. Then she looked at Harry and smiled slightly. "I guess I can try flying when it's not because of something dangerous like rescuing someone on a hypogriff."

Harry chuckled and when they finally brought Ron to sit up they started to work on their new training schedule and their plans for the Defense Group.

******

"I don't get it!" cursed Terry and stared at the one other ex-Ravenclaw after breakfast when they slit down the now wet grass to the Quidditch field.

It had started to rain shortly before breakfast and seven slightly grumpy Quidditch-players followed a seemingly happy Padma down to the pitch.

"Why do we have to play in this weather again?" asked Daphne with a dark look on her face when a strong gust of wind nearly threw her broom out of her hand.

Padma stayed silent until they reached the locker-rooms and then she turned around with her hands firmly on her hips, looking at each of them with an expression that really reminded Harry of his former Quidditch captain Oliver Wood.

Fred and George seemed to have the same thought, because they chuckled slightly.

"We're extremely late for having our first practice, if you've noticed," said Padma sternly when they positioned themselves in a half-circle around her. "It's the middle of October. The other teams are training for at last three weeks already and have the big advantage to know each other."

"But we know each other too!" pointed Hannah out.

Harry chuckled quietly and they all looked at him. "I don't know anybody of you, except for Fred and George."

"But-," started Daphne perplexed and looked around to everyone except Padma looking as baffled as herself.

"Let me explain," said Harry and looked at Padma who nodded. "Of course I know all of you, but I never played Quidditch with anybody of you except the Twins. I don't have a clue how each of you plays in a team."

"Exactly," nodded Padma and pointed at Blaise. "The Keeper has to know where the Chasers will catch the ball he throws at them and when he has to get ready to save a goal," she pointed at Daphne, Hannah and Terry. "The Chasers have to know each others movements and be able to predict where they have to throw the ball to." Padma started pacing in front of them and looked at Fred and George. "And each of the players must be able to trust the Beaters to keep the Bludgers away from them. The only one who really hasn't much to worry about with his team-play is Harry, who just has to look for the Snitch and avoid the Bludgers."

"But what has it to do with training in this miserable weather?!" whined Terry after a short silence.

Blaise looked at Padma and then out of the window where a full-fledged storm was giving his best now. "If we can play well in this weather, we won't have any problem with our teamwork under better conditions and our movements will be much more precise because we have to be careful not to drift off in this weather."

Harry clapped his hands. "So what are we waiting for? Let's get it started!"

He opened the door and left the room. Even before he had enlarged his broom he was wet to the skin and standing ankle-deep in the mud.

"This'll be fun…," he mumbled when he mounted his broom and rose into the air.

A little more carefully than normal he flew some rounds around the pitch to get used to flying on a broom again. He hadn't been flying on a broom fore more than six months and was used to fly around as a Phoenix by now, so needing a broom to fly was a little odd for him.

"Harry, I'll release the Snitch and the Bludgers for you while the others are warming up. I want to see you chasing it around as if your life depends on it!" shouted Padma.

Harry chuckled. "That's a little exaggerated," he said and the Snitch zoomed around his head before disappearing in between the thick rain-drops.

He immediately had to duck both Bludgers when they came racing at him at full-speed and did a small looping to get ridd of them. He frowned when he heard a swishing sound and looked at the two Bludgers that were flying in front of him. Where was the sound coming from?

He shook his head. The better question was: _What was making the sound?_

Harry rose higher into the air while looking at the two Bludgers. When he turned around as the swishing sound once again appeared his eyes widened.

"Holy shit!" he cursed and rolled around on his broom to avoid two more Bludgers.

Witch a sharp turn of his broom he dived down once again and started to search for the Snitch. While his eyes drifted over the field and from Bludger to Bludger. In total there where eight of them now and he guessed that he never in his life had to do so many maneuvers and tricks to avoid getting hit.

******

"You weren't kidding when you said my life depends on the Snitch," grumbled Harry at Padma after thirty minutes when the Snitch was safely in his right hand.

He glared at the Bludgers that immeadietly went motionless.

"Told you so," grinned Padma and blew her whistle so that the rest of the team would come over. "Now you're going to play three against three. Harry Fred and George, you'll be playing against the others. You three know how each other plays, so you can be a better challenge for the Chasers."

"Yes Ma'm!" saluted Fred and George who seemed to have no problem in the weather at all.

Harry wished over his wet face and was thankful that he didn't need his glasses anymore. He remembered all to well how blind he had been in his third year before Hermione had cast a charm on them.

"You're all playing on Blaise's goal," Padma shouted after she was on the ground again with the Quaffle in her hands. "I wan't to see everyone playing with their full power!" She threw the ball high into the air. "GO!"

Harry didn't even try to dive after the Quaffle, but flew over to Fred and George to tell them something. He didn't bother to whisper, because the wind was loud enough to hinder the others on overhearing them.

The Twins nodded and flew over to Daphne who currently had the Quaffle – fighting against the strong wind. While George attacked her, Fred flew down slightly and hovered a meter over the ground. Daphne tried to pass the ball, but Terry wasn't fast enough and George caught it. Simultaneously Fred started to race forwards, still not far from the ground.

Harry looked around and saw Hannah flying at the goalposts near Blaise and Terry trying to reach Fred, while Daphne raced after George.

He smirked and dived down, so that his feet touched the ground and leaned flat on his broom. In no time he was flying exactly under Fred and rolled around so that his back was facing the ground. He couldn't be seen by the others now.

He saw how George passed the ball over to his brother and when it reached Fred, the redhead pretended to catch it and leaned down on his broom so that the Quaffle was no longer seen.

Harry grinned when Fred chuckled and the Quaffle fell down in his outstretched hand. He himself slowed down now and sat back upright, while Fred raced forwards to the goals. Immediately Daphne and Terry flew after him – their eyes darting between the Twins – forgetting all about Harry.

He relaxed, rounded the pitch and then flew over to the goals. When he passed Padma he caught her eye and gave her a small victory sign.

"Hey Blaise!" he called and then threw the ball with full force trough the left goal.

Blaise's eyes followed the ball, startled, and Padma blew her whistle. Harry shook his head to get the wet hair out of his eyes and flew down to the captain.

"What the heck was that?" asked Blaise when they got off their brooms.

"Yeah!" demanded Daphne. "Fred had the Quaffle! How come you threw the goal?!"

Fred, George and Harry grinned at each other and Padma laughed excited.

"I never really caught the ball," answered Fred grinning.

"What?" asked all of the others simultaneously and Terry shook his head. "But I saw how you caught it and dashed forwards!"

"That was what I call teamwork," chuckled Padma. "Why don't we just put you three as Chasers? Then we don't have so much work ahead of us," suggested the indian girl jokingly and looked at Harry. "I guess the trick you just pulled was your idea, so you're going to teach it to Daphne, Terry and Hannah. You've got two hours."

"I still don't get it," shrugged Hannah perplexed.

"Just wait…,"

"-we show you," said Fred and George.

"Watch carefully," added Harry and rose in the air once again…

******

"You look like shit, mate," commented Ron when Harry and the rest ot the ream entered the Great Hall for lunch.

They all were covered in mud from head to toe and Harry really felt like he had not a single clean spot on his body.

Draco chuckled. "I'm just happy that we don't have training today."

Harry scowled at him. "Yeah, because you set the date and time for the practice."

The blond shrugged. "That's the favor of being the captain."

"Really, you look like you live in a hole…," grinned Neville broadly.

"What did you expect?" giggled Hermione when Harry wished some dirt off of his nose and hair. "Look at the ceiling then you see under which conditions they trained."

Harry carefully sat down next to Hermione and helped himself to some food. "What are you doing here anyways? Normally we all sit on our own tables for lunch."

Draco and Ron looked at each other and then at Ernie who was sitting next to the two first years, clutching a piece of paper with a very worried expression on his face.

"We've got something here… and we're not sure what to make of it," said Draco unneeded and Harry leaned over the table and grabbed the paper out of Ernie's hands to read it.

It was looking like an very official letter and at the bottom was a neat and curly signature.

*

_**BY ORDER OF THE HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS**_

_All student organizations, societies, teams, groups and clubs are henceforth disbanded._

_An organization, society, team, group or club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students._

_Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor (Professor Umbridge)._

_No student organization, society, team, group or club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor._

_Any student found to have formed, or to belong to, an organization, society, team, group or club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled._

_The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-four._

_Signed: Dolores Jane Umbridge, High Inquisitor_

_*  
_

Harry dropped the fork and stared intently up to the staff-table where Umbridge sat, happily munching her food.

Padma, who had read the note over his shoulder started to shake him furiously. "You all know that this includes Quidditch as well, don't you?! Our team is disbanded! Did you hear me?!"

Harry pushed her hands slightly annoyed away from him and looked around.

"D'you think she knows about our group?" asked Neville quietly "Or is it just… a coincidence that this appears two days after our meeting?"

Harry scowled darkly when he met Umbridge's eyes. "Maybe it _is _a coincidence... but then it's one I'm planning to shove up her damn ass!" He stood up and felt his own magic flaring around him in angry pulses.

He immediately felt Dumbledore's eyes on him, but ignored it for the time being and stalked over to Umbridge. With a huff he slammed the paper in front of Umbridge with so much force, that the staff-table shook a little bit.

"What is that?" he asked in a dangerously low voice and the whole hall quieted down to listen.

Umbridge looked up startled and narrowed her eyes at him after she had looked at the decree. "I would have thought you are able to read Mr. Potter," she stated sweetly. "As you can see this is a Ministry decree."

Harry rolled his eyes and once more grabbed the paper. "I want to have a clear answer," he hissed and suddenly the paper burst into black flames. "What… is… this… about?"

Umbridge didn't answer, but was staring wide-eyed at the paper in his hand and the flames that were growing, licking on his wrists, without hurting him in the slightest.

"I… I don't have to answer a mere students question," said Umbridge then and looked briefly in his eyes before quickly looking away again.

"I don't like to repeat myself," growled Harry and the black flames intensified, just like his glare. "Why is every club, team or group to be disbanded until it's reformed and approved by you?"

"This shall be none of your concern," replied Umbridge with one of her fake coughs.

Dumbledore cleared his troath when the plates and glases on the staff-table started to shake slightly. "I believe we're all interested why this decree was deemed necessary, Dolores."

The headmaster looked at Harry from the corner of his eyes and Harry leaned away from Umbridge. He took a deep breath and the flames in his hand died down. Left was just a small heap of ash that fell on the floor and the desk.

"The Ministry doesn't need to present reasons for invoking new decrees concerning the education of students," spat Umbridge while staring at the small heap of ash on her desk.

"I believe it to be a lost cause Albus," came Snapes oily voice from beside Nicolas, "We could ask her the same question over and over again. She won't answer."

Umbridge huffed angrily and with another of her fake coughs stormed out of the Great Hall, away from all the students that were staring at her.

Harry clenched his fists when he looked after her. He really was itching to hex her into next week. Slowly he turned around to face the headmaster and took a deep breath. "Can I at least talk to you privately?"

"Certainly, my boy," replied Dumbledore nodding. "How about my office in five minutes? Then you have a little time to clean yourself up."

Harry looked down at his dirty Quidditch robes and nodded curtly before leaving the Great Hall. When he passed Fred and George he slightly tittled his head and nodded then very slowly. They grinned from ear to ear and gave each other high-five.

Despite his slightly bad mood, Harry grinned and went up to the headmasters office. Before he tried to enter he waved his wand over himself and his dirty Quidditch robes were replaced by a casual red sweater and black jeans.

To his surprise the gargoyle guarding the headmasters office didn't require a password from him and he just stepped on the moving staircase without it.

He smiled softly when he saw Fawkes sitting on his perch, looking back at him and tittling his head. _'I see you took my advise to heart, child,'_ he heard the deep voice of the Phoenix in his head. _'You learn the ways of our kind very fast.'_

Harry nodded. _'Thank you, but I still loose some feathers while transporting myself with the shadows.'_

Fawkes clicked with his beak in understanding. _'It takes time to get rid of that nasty little side effect. Have patience and practice it.'_

At this moment Dumbledore entered his office and Harry's head immediately snapped over to him with a slight 'crack' that made himself and the headmaster wince slightly.

"I want her gone," he stated calmly. "Now."

Dumbledore sighed and gestured Harry to take a seat in front of his desk while he himself sat down behind it. "I'm afraid this won't be possible."

"Then make it possible," responded Harry and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "You're the headmaster here. I know the reason she invoked that stupid decree, because I used Legillimency on her. And I tell you, if she pulls something like that again someone will be in very grave danger this year."

"So you also know that she presented an entire different reason to the Minister to get her wish?" asked Dumbledore with a slight twinkle in his eyes.

Harry snorted. "Of course. She couldn't very well have said that she doesn't like the fact that the Quidditch team of my house is too good for her liking now, could she? Seriously, she must really hate the new house to invoke a decree because of Quidditch. A game!"

Dumbledore shuffled trough the drawer of his desk and took out a small glas of lemon drops. "Do you want one?"

Harry couldn't resist the urge to chuckle and popped one of the sweets into his mouth. "Thanks. But sir, a Cheering-Draught won't do any good for me now."

The headmaster smiled. "You're the second one who noticed the little side effect of the sweets. The first had been Professor Snape."

"I can imagine," nodded Harry and then his face turned serious once more. "How can the Ministry believe her ridiculous claim? They don't actually believe that you're trying to get the Minister's post, do they?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "Alas, that's exactly what Cornelius fears. It _is_ a very far-fetched reason to act on, as I have refused the post two times already."

Harry stood up and started pacing. "Professor, with all due respect, but what were you _thinking?_ You gave Umbridge the responsibilities coming with a teacher's post and she absolutely _isn't _suited for something like that. She's biased, narrow-minded and just plain dumb to begin with."

Dumbledore also stood up and went over to Fawkes. He petted the Phoenix who gave a trill of happiness and shook his head. "Some things just can't be avoided. There are things not even a headmaster can prevent."

With a shrug Harry turned around and looked out of the window. The storm was still going on and thick drops of rain splashed on the glass.

"Sir," said Harry a little colder than before. "I want her gone. And I'm by god not the only one. I can't stand her and she hates my guts, Merlin knows why."

He felt Dumbledore's eyes on the back of his head but didn't turn. "You see Harry…," answered the headmaster, "This is one of the things I, as the headmaster, have no say in. She was sent here by the Ministry and is to stay."

Harry sighed and turned around. He looked Dumbledore in the eyes and shook his head. "I would lie if I would say I just want her gone because she annoys me," he drove a hand trough his hair. "The problem is… that I can't guarantee that she'll be alive at the end of the term when she stays." This earned him a raised eyebrow. "Should I loose my temper – which I tell you I'm trying not to – then I could hurt her very badly, or even kill her."

Dumbledore's eyes took on a piercing look when he studied his face. "You would be able to do that to someone when you loose your temper on them? You would kill somebody?"

Harry didn't blink and nodded. "Yes, I could loose control like that. It… it wouldn't be the first time…"

Dumbledore looked at him sadly and sat down behind his desk. He stayed silent for a moment and Harry also sat down once more.

"So you've killed before?" asked the headmaster then, quietly.

Harry nodded. "It's something I'm not proud of, but yes, I did. Two people actually. When you leave Quirrel from my first year out of it."

He was silent for a short while and then looked at Dumbledore. "It was… five months after Draco, Fleur and I had started training. We were in Australia, not far away from the village Nick and Penny lived in, when it happened," he briefly closed his eyes to remember what exactly had happened. "We encountered some Voldemort-wannabe's, I don't know their names but they were five. All of them knew my name and of my heritage. When two of them insulted my mother over and over again… I just snapped. I don't know what I did to them, but seconds later they were death. Killed by dark magic."

Dumbledore nodded. "It's highly possible to unleash a wave of raw magic – may it be dark or light – when you're angry. I understand those circumstances very well. But… are you certain you can't control it?"

"Positive," replied Harry.

"Then I will see what I can do, but be careful," answered the headmaster and popped another lemon drop into his mouth after having another one offered to Harry. "I'm afraid I have other matters to attend to now."

Harry nodded and went over to the door. _'I'm not really surprised… it would've been to easy to get rid of her that way,' _he mused silently when he left the office.

"And Harry," he heard Dumbledore say, "If something else bothers you, don't hesitate to come to me or another Professor."

Harry said nothing and with a chuckle went down the stairs.

He strode down the corridor to meet with his friends while whistling the music of a muggle-movie he had seen when he had been travelling with Fleur and Draco. 'Oh yes… this year's really proving to be more interesting than I thought not necessary in the good way, but still…I just have to wait and see what happens…'

******

"I'm bored…," complained Harry for the third time in thirty minutes and Hermione chuckled once more. "Why'd I take Ancient Runes again?"

Hermione softly shushed him with a slight jab of her wand and he playfully stuck his tongue out while Professor Babbling wasn't looking.

"And why the hell don't we have Defense today?" he asked then, "First the lessons are cancelled on Monday and now Defense is cancelled on Friday."

Hermione frowned and Harry knew that it was not because of the translation they were doing.

She looked up from her pice of paper and tittled her head. "Maybe Umbridge has a new decree and needs her time to run to Fudge?"

Harry sighed annoyed and swiftly finished his last word before putting his quill away. "It surely won't be good for her health if she does so."

With a shake of her head Hermione, too, finished her assignment and looked back up at him. "You really would hurt her? I understand that she's a…"

"I won't hurt her," stated Harry and cracked his knuckles. "I'd hex her into oblivion and then I would _torture_ her, before transfiguring her into a frog and then I'd slowly rip-"

"I get your point!" interrupted Hermione his little speech and he smiled sheepishly. "Really now, someone would think the school should already be in ruins now, the way you're talking."

Harry chuckled and gave her a peek on the nose and took her hand. "But that's what I've got you for," he replied quietly, "You can always hold me back and I'm sure I won't be complaining. Isn't that right, honey?"

Hermione blushed and opened her mouth to say something, but they were interrupted by a slightly amused cough. Harry clicked his tounge and looked up at Professor Babbling.

"I'm happy that your relationship goes well, but would you hold your shows of affection back for _outside_ the lessons and get back to work? Miss Granger, Mr. Potter?" the Professor asked.

Harry rubbed the back of his head while Hermione blushed a deeper shade of pink. "I'm afraid we've already finished our assignment and- " Just then the bell rang and he smiled. "- and the lesson seems to be over anyways. So…"

The Professor just raised an eyebrow in return when he handed her Hermione's and his assignment with a small bow.

He shrunk his things with a swish of his wand and gave Hermione another peek on the cheek. "The lesson's over. Affections are allowed, aren't they?"

Professor Babbling shook her head with an amused smile. "You're hopeless Mr. Potter. Just go already."

With a cheeky grin Harry took Hermione's hand and they hurried out of the classroom.

When they were in the corridor of the sixth floor Hermione softly punched his arm – a blush still on her face. "Don't do that again. It's embarrassing!"

Harry pouted and looked at the ceiling as if praying. "That's what you get for cherishing your girlfriend…"

******

They arrived at the Room of Requirement – or the Phoenix Common Room (which it normally was known for) – and entered after the door had appeared.

They weren't surprised when they saw Ron, Draco and Neville already sitting there – the later brooding over a big tome about animagus-transformations - while Draco was reading the_ Daily Prophet_ and Ron sorting trough a bunch of papers.

"Hey guys," greeted Hermione and Harry nodded before flopping down on the sofa.

"So… you ready for the first meeting of our little Defense group?" asked Ron and handed Harry the papers he had been going trough.

Harry looked down at the papers and realised that they were the lesson-plans they had been making over the last week. He nodded and leaned back while going trough them once again.

"What I don't understand…," began Harry after five minutes, "… is why _I_ have to teach them. Why not someone of you?"

Draco snorted. "Because you're _Harry _bloody_ Potter_! The Boy-Who-Lived, Saviour of the Wizardring-World, Winner of the Triwizard-Tournament and newly installed publicity-icon of the Ministry."

Harry grimaced. "Geeze… you just ruined my evening with that, but I get your point."

Draco nodded and once more disappeared behind his newspaper, just to throw it on the desk with a groan. "Not again…"

"What is it?" wanted Harry to know and Draco just pointed at a small photo with an article under it.

*

_**Sirius Black once more seen in London!**_

_Due to a courageous photographer of the Daily Prophet the Ministry has acquired new information about Sirius Black's (mass-murderer, convicted for the deaths of thirteen muggles and the wizard Peter Pettigrew) whereabouts. The convict yesterday was seen in muggle London near the entry of the - for muggles famous - attraction 'The London Dungeons'. The Ministry guesses that due to his healthy appearance Black may be hidden by one of his former friends from school, or a clueless muggle._

_We suggest extreme caution, because Black seems to be in London quite often these days and is dangerous._

_If you have any information regarding the convict, please inform the Ministry immediately._

_*  
_

Harry stared at the article with slight disbelief and then at the moving photograph. It clearly was Sirius on the photo and he was merrily smiling and waving at the camera.

"I don't care if I loose more feathers...", mumbled Harry and rose to his feet. "I'm going to Grimmauld Place."

He just wanted to change into his Phoenix form when he looked at the fireplace and nearly lost his balance.

"D'you really think it's wise just to disappear?" asked Hermione concerned. "I mean… what if he isn't even there and you get hurt while flashing? It's a big - Harry?"

Harry still hadn't changed into his Phoenix form and now lay sprawled on the carpet with his head turned to the fire. A small scowl on his face.

"Mate?", asked Ron slowly as if testing if he was still sane. "You okay? What are you doing on the floor?"

"I just saw the mutt's head in the fire." Harry explained calmly.

"He wouldn't, would he?", asked Draco and also looked at the flames. "We could be everywhere in the castle right now. And he was already seen in London. The mutt surely isn't that st- _Sirius!_"

"Told you so," chuckled Harry while standing up and glanced at Sirius who was grinning at him from out of the flames. "What are you doing here?"

Sirius huffed and some ashes blew over the carpet. "I just wanted to make a quick visit. Where are you guys anyways? I don't recognize the room."

"S-sir-sirius B-black!", stammered Neville after having looked up from his book and at the newspaper. He had raised his wand, but was slowly inching behind the sofa. "Wh-what is h-h-he doing h-he-here?"

Harry glanced at Neville, who was covering behind the sofa now, staring at Sirius' head in fear and then looked back to his godfather. "We're in the Room of Requirement. Also normally known as the Phoenix Common Room. It's a little complicated to explain, but somehow this room can be used for multiple things. I believe it's currently used for four different causes."

Sirius stared at him and Harry could nearly see the question-mark forming over his head.

Draco chuckled. "I think it's safe. You can step trough."

With a quick nod Sirius head disappeared and two seconds later green flames shot out of the fireplace and Sirius stepped out of the fire with a small grin on his face.

The grin however was blown away when Harry took the _Daily Prophet_ from the table and held it under his nose.

"Um… nice photo, isn't it?" chuckled Sirius weakly.

"I'm definitely _not_ amused," growled Harry and threw the paper back on the table. "What the hell were you _thinking?!_ Heck, _did_ you even think?! What if someone had captured you?! What if someone had followed you?! _Did you even think about that?!_"

Sirius stared at him and then blinked. "Woah… sorry pup. I didn't know that it would cause you such a fuss."

Ron, too, was staring at Harry with his mouth slightly agape. "Mate… I think Hermione's rubbing off on you. You sounded just like her."

Hermione glared at the redhead while Harry sighed slightly annoyed and sat down again.

"Really Padfoot… I'm worried about you. You can't just run around while the Ministry is still after you. One day… when the rat is captured maybe… but not now," said Harry in a much softer voice and looked at his godfather pleadingly.

"Yeah," threw Draco in. "At least change your will before you get captured. You still must include me in it. After all I'll be the last one in the line of Black then and therefore everything _should_ go to me."

"Cheeky brat," mumbled Sirius and raised his eyebrows when he saw Neville covering behind the sofa. "Um… is he okay?"

Hermione sighed and tapped Neville on the shoulder. The Hufflepuff straightened his shoulders and stood up. He was still slightly shaky when he sat down again and his eyes never left Sirius.

"You're Sirius Black," Neville said quietly.

Sirius grinned. "I know that. And you must be Neville Longbottom. Frank's and Alice's son, aren't you?"

Neville ignored him. "And… you're here in Hogwarts. Just like that."

Harry snorted and Sirius nodded slowly. "Yes… so what's your point?" He leaned to Harry and whispered: "Is he alright… I mean mentally?"

"Why the hell aren't you trying to kill Harry then?!" asked Neville loudly and they all broke out laughing while Sirius stared at him surprised.

"Why should I kill my… oh!" replied Sirius and looked at Harry and the others. "You didn't tell him, did you?"

Ron shook his head. "Nope. Not a single word."

"You see Neville," said Hermione gently. "Sirius is innocent. He never killed all those people and he never wanted to kill Harry."

When Harry looked at Neville he nodded and the next ten minutes they told him together why Sirius was innocent.

******

"Oh… um… so you aren't on Voldemort's site then?" asked Neville after they had finished their explanation.

Sirius chuckled. "No. I'm not _that _cracked up." Draco snorted, but Sirius just ignored him. "My family may've been a bunch of mental idiots, but I'm not like my dear cousin Bellatrix."

Neville stiffened and then clenched his fists. "_Never _again mention that name in my presence! Do you understand?"

"I- oh. I'm sorry," answered Sirius slightly ashamed. "I didn't think about your parents when I said that."

Neville nodded and they all were quiet for a little while.

"So?" asked Harry then and Sirius flinched at his tone of voice. "What were you doing near the London Dungeons?"

His godfather chuckled sheepishly. "Tonks told me about it and I wanted to see if it really was as scary as she made it out to be. I was disappointed to be honest. Voldemort is way more scarier than a little fire."

Hermione clicked her tongue. "That's maybe because it was build for muggles. They have no such things as dementors and Voldemort to be scared of."

Draco stared at his cousin. "Let me get this straight. You… risked to be captured… just because you wanted to take a little ride on a horror-train?"

Sirius sighed. "I know, I know… it was a stupid idea. But I…"

Harry shook his head. "I understand that you want to be outside. Even though Grimmauld Place looks better now, it still isn't a place you want to be twenty-four-seven."

"Exactly what I mean," nodded Sirius and for the first time looked around in the Room of Requirement. "Damn!" he whistled, "This thing has a better equipment than Auror-School!"

Ron chuckled. "And believe me, Harry and Draco ensure that we get to use all of the stuff in here."

Neville smiled slightly. "At least we won't be the only ones being tortured by those two now."

Sirius perked up at this. "It reeks of rule-breaking here." He eyed his godson who smiled innocently. "Are you planning something illegal Mr. Prefect?"

Harry shook his head and pointed at Hermione. "It was her idea to begin with. But yes, we're doing something that's not necessary legal. Look."

He gave Sirius the lesson-plans and they all could see as his eyes widened with every line he read.

After he had browsed trough the papers he looked at Harry and Draco in amazement. "I was always told James and I were crazy in school… but you… you must be totally mental then!"

"We do what we can," shrugged Draco and Harry nodded.

Sirius suddenly grew serious. "Are you sure you want to go trough with this? I mean… learning the Dark Arts alone is illegal, even if it's for the safety of others, but teaching them to others in a Defense group… I don't know."

Harry sighed. "I know what you mean. I'm not really comfortable with it, but I see the point Hermione wanted to bring across by suggesting it. I realised after the Triwizard, that you have to fight fire with fire."

His godfather nodded and looked down at the papers before placing them back on the desk. He then looked Harry in the eyes. "I understand, but… I don't want to see my godson in Azkaban…"

Harry smiled softly. "I'll just have to follow your example then, won't I? Breaking _out_ of Azkaban… this comes just after breaking _into_ Gringotts on my _to-do-_list."

Sirius snorted. "Yeah, both those things normally are impossible. But happened all the same."

Harry stiffened when suddenly a small tingling appeared in his hand and then looked to the door. "You've gotta go Padfoot. The members of our small group are coming."

Sirius nodded and gave him a small hug. "Look after yourself pup. And don't do something I won't."

With a laugh Harry nodded. "So I can do what I want then. Bye Padfoot and… don't send me another Howler like at the beginning of the year."

Sirius took a little bit of floo-powder and grimaced. "So you send one back to me? No, thanks. Once was enough. Bye you four!" he said to the others and vanished into the flames.

Draco was already at the door. "We don't want to train them in this room here now, do we?"

Harry shook his head. "Absolutely not. A room with a forest area and training dummies is enough."

"So then, come on," said Ron and went outside.

They followed him and saw nearly all the members of their group already assembled in front of them.

"Okay…" said Harry when the door had disappeared and Draco had started pacing in front of the wall again.

They entered one after another and Harry heard the exited whispering when they saw the part with the clearing of the forbidden forest, where they had been training before.

Training dummies where positioned on the right side of the room and so were stacks of cushions on the left.

Harry slowly took stance in front of the crowd. "Well then… welcome to the first meeting of our Defense group."

* * *

**There you have it. The latest Chapter of my story. To make up for the delay it's longer than the others.**

**I hope you liked it!**

**Please, give me a review! They may be able to give me a boost.**

**Dark Phoenix of Slytherin**


	23. The first meeting

**Hey everyone!**

**Finally the new chapter is out. I'm sorry for the long wait, but schools really getting to me. (I know, a standart execuse but the truth!)**

**Thanks for all the Reviews and on that note. _It's really important that you read the Author's note at the bottom this time!_**

**I need your help!**

**So then, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

Silence.

Harry raised his eyebrows when the people in the Room of Requirement quieted down as soon as he had greeted them. _This was definitely new_.

He felt Draco shuffling behind him. _'Okay… they're either very anxious to start learning, or just have a hell of a lot of respect for you!'_

With a shake of his head Harry let his eyes wander over each person. A small smile tugged at his lips when he saw Blaise standing near the door with Daphne, who had her hand on the shoulder of her sister Astoria. Standing next to her was Theodore Nott with a mildly interested look on his face.

"As I said, welcome to our first meeting," Harry said once more. "If you decide to stay a part of this group, this'll be the room where our practice sessions will take place. And…," he smirked when he saw that most were still looking around in awe, "… you obviously like it."

"It's fantastic!" said Cho, and several people murmured their agreement.

Fred just shook his head. "It's bizarre. I never would've thought that this room could be used for more than-"

George elbowed his twin in the side before he could say any more and threw Harry an apologetic look.

"Hey, Harry, what's this stuff?" asked Dean suddenly from the rear of the room, indicating the Sneakoscopes that were on a desk.

"Dark detectors," said Harry, chuckling slightly that they were here, and stepping between the group to reach them. All of the objects suddenly started buzzing when he stood in front of them.

He couldn't hide his smirk anymore and even Neville chuckled when the Sneakoscopes couldn't seem to decide where to point. They finally settled on Draco and Harry.

"Basically they show when Dark wizards or enemies are around," continued Harry, "but you don't want to rely on them too much, they can be fooled… "

He gazed over his shoulder and saw the others nod in understanding. All except Blaise, who looked him straight in the eye and then gave a slight nod.

"Well then, I guess I don't have to explain what we'll be teaching you-"He noticed a raised hand. "Yes?"

"I think we ought to have a name," said Ginny brightly. "Something that bonds us together as a group."

"Can we be the Anti-Umbridge League?" Angelina asked hopefully.

Harry snorted.

"Or the Ministry of Magic are Morons Group?" suggested Fred chuckling.

"I like it," whispered Ron in Harry's ear.

Hermione took a step forward and Harry saw she had a frown on her face. "What about a name that doesn't tell everyone what we're up to, so we can refer to it safely outside the meetings?"

"The Defense Association?" said Cho. "The D.A. for short, so nobody knows what we're talking about?"

"Yeah, the _D. A.'s_ good," said Ginny. "Only let's make it stand for _Dumbledore's Army,_ because that's the Ministry's worst fear, isn't it?"

"How's that?" asked Terry with a frown.

Draco sighed in exasperation. "I don't know how the weaselette caught wind of it, but she's right," Ginny threw him a nasty look at that and he shrugged. "The Ministry believes Dumbledore wants the Minister's job."

"Anyway," said Ginny as she gave Draco another dirty look. "I think _Dumbledore's Army_ is a good name."

There was a good deal of appreciative murmuring at this, but Harry stepped forward.

"No," he said calmly and everybody looked at him.

"Why not?" asked several people at once.

He rolled his eyes. "What do you think happens if someone finds out about our group?"

"Um… we'll be in trouble?" suggested Hannah after a while.

Harry started to answer when Nott gave a snort and looked at Hannah like she was crazy. "If we're going around, calling ourselves the army of our headmaster, we're screwed. Should we be discovered, not only we will be in trouble, but Dumbledore will be as well."

"Good point," said Susan Bones.

"Has anybody got a better suggestion?" Terry asked looking around.

Lee Jordan chuckled. "How about Harry's Army then?"

Harry feigned hurt. "Do you want me to rot in Azkaban, my dear Lee? If we're discovered I can say goodbye to any happy feelings."

Several people laughed, but Harry felt his friends shifting uncomfortably and he could feel the tension in the air around them.

'_They don't have a clue how true that is…'_ Draco's voice spoke in his head.

Harry shook his head and looked at his watch. "Can we talk about our name later? I'd like to get started on training now," he waited a moment until he had everyone's attention again and smirked. "Well then… I want you to pay attention. First I want to see what level everyone is at." He could almost feel the collective groan from the room's participants and he smothered a grin.

"The first thing you'll be doing is the Expelliarmus... the Disarming Charm. And don't even try to argue about that," he added when several people opened their mouth to protest against such an easy charm. "I don't want to see anyone of you doing another charm until I say so. Is that clear?"

"Yes!" they chorused and Harry admitted that it felt slightly weird that they were all following his orders.

"Then let's divide into pairs and start. After that I want to clear some things up."

Immediately everyone rushed around to get a good spot and Harry went back to his friends who hadn't moved.

He shook his head and turned around. "Right- on the count of three. One, two, three-"

The room was suddenly full of shouts of 'Expelliarmus.' Wands flew in all directions; missed spells hit trees and dummies.

He immediately smacked his hands over his face. "My eyes… oh Merlin! My ears! I'm scarred for life… that's just horrible…" he groaned and Ron patted him sympathetically on the back.

Glancing around, he knew that he had to strengthen the basics with them before they could really start any relevant training. There was a lot of shoddy spell work going on; many people were not succeeding in disarming their opponents at all, merely causing them to jump backwards a few paces or wince as their feeble spell whooshed over them.

"They're really… um… there's no word for it…" said Draco astonished when he had to dodge a stray-spell.

"Listen, guys, I think we really have to start from the beginning," sighed Harry. "That means we won't be able to train as much as we need to without using the-"

He stopped shortly and swiftly looked at Neville. They hadn't told him about the time-turner yet. "You know what I mean," he said then. "So... let's get going. We must have five groups at the end of this little lesson."

Harry moved off into the middle of the room, while his friends went in different directions to help the others. Something very odd was happening to Theodore Nott. Every time he opened his mouth to disarm Astoria Greengrass, his own wand would fly out of his hand, yet Astoria did not seem to be making a sound, just kept looking around with an annoyed expression.

Harry did not have to look far to solve the mystery: Fred and George were several feet from Nott and taking it in turns to point their wands at his back.

"Well, at least you're able to do the spell…" said Harry and they smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, Harry," said George. "Couldn't resist."

Harry walked around the other pairs, trying to correct those who were doing the spell wrong. He shook his head. He really had expected them to do better than they were.

Ginny was paired with Michael Corner; she was doing very well, whereas Michael was either very bad or unwilling to jinx her.

Ernie was flourishing his wand unnecessarily, giving his partner time to get in under his guard; Colin Creevey, who was paired with Cho, was very enthusiastic but erratic and mainly responsible for all the damage to the room; Luna was similarly patchy, occasionally sending Justin Finch-Fletchley's wand spinning out of his hand, at other times merely causing his hair to stand on end.

"Okay, stop!" Harry shouted then and a loud bang came out of his wand. "Enough!"

Everyone lowered their wands.

"That was… well… I better not say anything…," said Harry, "but there's definite room for improvement." They all stared at him slightly disappointed. "Let's try again."

He moved off around the room again, stopping here and there to make suggestions. Slowly, the general performance improved.

"Oh no," said Cho rather wildly as he approached. "Expelliarmious! I mean, Expellimellius!! I - oh, sorry, Colin…"

The hyper Gryffindor's sleeve had caught fire; Colin extinguished it with his own wand rather unsuccessfully and beamed at Harry who shook his head when he put the fire out with a flick of his wand.

"You made me nervous, I was doing all right before then!" Cho told Harry ruefully.

"What was that?" asked Harry frowning and his eyes bored into hers, "I know that you can do better than that Cho. And there's really no need to be nervous around me. We're friends."

She laughed slightly embarrassed and looked down at the floor then. "Yeah… just friends…"

Harry tilted his head. "By the way, isn't it a little dangerous for you to be here?" he asked, trying to avoid talking about them as a possible couple, "Your parents are working in the Ministry, aren't they?"

"Well, my parents have forbidden me to get on the wrong side of Umbridge," said Cho, drawing herself up proudly. "But if they think I'm not going to fight You-Know-Who after what happened to Cedric -"

She broke off; looking rather confused, and fell silent. Terry's wand went whizzing past Harry's ear and hit Alicia Spinnet hard on the nose.

"Well, my dad's very supportive of any anti-Ministry action!" said Luna proudly from just behind Harry; evidently she had been eavesdropping on his conversation while Justin Finch-Fletchley attempted to disentangle himself from the robes that had flown up over his head.

"He's always saying he'd believe anything of Fudge; I mean, the number of goblins Fudge has had assassinated! And of course he uses the Department of Mysteries to develop terrible poisons, which he secretly feeds to anybody who disagrees with him. And then there's his Umgubular Slashkilter —"

"Don't ask," Harry muttered to Cho as she opened her mouth, looking puzzled. She giggled.

"So then... try again."

She nodded and Harry strolled over to Draco, who was leaning against a tree of the forest-copy. His face was calm, but Harry could see the wheels in his head turning.

"What's wrong, Dray?" asked Harry when a loud crash behind them told him that a desk must have been hit with a stray curse.

Draco sighed. "I'm just thinking about the groups we've planned to make. It's not easy to decide who we should put together. Not many of them will be suited to work with you and me as their teacher. I know it sounds a bit arrogant…"

Harry stretched his arms. "You're right. Before we can start to teach them some of the Dark Arts we have to practice the light spells with them. But Ron, Hermione and Neville are more suited for that."

Draco nodded. "That they are…" he looked at Harry. "Should we separate the groups like we planned before? With the things I've seen… we guessed fairly well. If something doesn't work out we can change it later."

Harry nodded and raised his wand. A loud bang startled all of the students and Harry grinned while they went to a small desk near the door, where Hermione, Neville and Ron were already waiting.

"So guys, the second time wasn't too bad and we have the groups ready." He waved his wand and a piece of parchment and a quill appeared on the small desk. Hermione immediately went to work.

"Okay. Just so you know, we can always change the groups later if problems arise."

"How will we be taught when we're in groups?" asked Hannah Abbot.

Harry smiled at her. "There'll be five groups, each one with five people. Each group will be taught by one of us... Neville, Ron, Hermione, Draco or me. And there will be no arguments about which group will be taught by whom."

He looked at Hermione. "Ready to let the quill fly?" she nodded and Harry turned back to the crowd. "First, the group that will be taught by Neville is Justin, Hannah, Ernie, Terry and Parvati."

Hermione wrote the names down and Harry was satisfied that no one had anything to say about the arrangement. "Next, the group taught by Ron will consist of Colin, Michael, Anthony, Astoria and Lavender. In Hermione's group will be Daphne, Angelina, Cho, Padma and Dean."

He waited for Hermione to catch up before continuing. "Draco'll be teaching Fred, George, Lee, Katie and Alicia. And last but not least, I'll be teaching Blaise, Ginny, Luna, Theodore and Susan."

He waited, and when nobody objected, smiled in satisfaction. "Good. Maybe we'll find a name for each group later, so that it'll be easier to refer to a single group. Now on to the last matter for today. The name of our whole group. Has anyone thought of a suitable one?"

There was a brief silence.

"How about Hogwarts Army?" asked a dreamy voice and Harry's head snapped around to Luna, who was sitting on a cushion near a training-dummy. "But… like our groups, you five should have a name so that we can refer to you more quickly."

He tilted his head and looked at Luna who was seemingly distracted staring around the room. "And what did you have in mind?"

"Why, the _Phoenix Squad_, of course," she replied dreamily. "That's what you should be known as."

Suddenly Harry and his four friends where on high alert. They all stared at Luna like she had grown a second head. Harry's eyes flashed to Draco and he knew that they all had the same thought.

He frowned and then looked at Hermione. She was in the same house as Luna after all.

"What gave you this idea?" asked Harry quietly after a short while.

Luna blinked and looked over to him. "Because the Phoenixes have risen again and are nearly ready to teach the Darkness fear. Also… the nargles seem to think it's a good idea…"

'_Harry…,'_ he heard Hermione's unsure voice in his thoughts. _'I swear I haven't told her anything about our animagus forms!'_

With a nod Harry turned his head away from the Ravenclaw fourth year. _'But then… how?'_

'_Do you think she knows something?'_ asked Ron and his voice sounded slightly uncomfortable.

'_Jeez, weasel… it's obvious that she does!'_ answered Draco's voice.

"I think it's a good idea that you, Hermione, Draco, Neville and Ron have a separate name," said Padma. "You are the ones teaching us after all. So basically we'll have six groups."

Harry looked at Hermione, who was standing next to him. "This… is really a very good idea," she replied to his unasked question and looked at Neville, Draco and Ron. "So us five will be the Phoenix Squad then?"

Draco shrugged. "Fine by me."

Ron grinned. "Sounds good. I like it."

"It's fitting," replied Neville with a small smile.

"So we are the Phoenix Squad_._ Now, are there any other suggestions for the group's name, or are we the Hogwarts Army now?" asked Harry.

Some of the people started to whisper quietly and Harry patiently waited for them to finish.

"All in favor of the Hogwarts Army then? It can be H.A_._ for short." said Hermione and waited a short time before she started to count. "That's a majority - motion passed!"

Harry reached into his pocket and handed her the list with all the signatures on it and she pinned the piece of parchment onto the wall and wrote across the top in large letters:

*

**Hogwarts Army**

*******  
**

"Now that's settled," said Harry, "but we've overrun on time, we'd better leave it here. Same time same place next week?"

"Sooner!' said Dean Thomas eagerly and most nodded in agreement.

Angelina, however, said quickly. "Remember Quidditch, we need time to practice too!"

"Let's say next Wednesday night, then," said Harry, "we can decide on additional meetings then. Come on, you better get going."

He pulled out the Marauder's Map that he had brought with him and checked it carefully for signs of teachers on the seventh floor. He had them all leave in threes and fours, watching their tiny dots anxiously to see that they returned safely to their dormitories: the Hufflepuffs to the basement corridor that also led to the kitchens; the Ravenclaws to a tower on the west side of the castle, and the Gryffindors along the corridor to the Fat Lady's portrait, while the other Phoenixes just went outside and then disappeared.

"I don't know what to say…," said Hermione, when finally it was just her, Harry, Draco, Neville and Ron left.

"Yeah, they weren't very good, were they?" said Ron as they slipped out of the door and watched it melt back into stone behind them. "Did you see that some of them missed nearly every time, Harry?"

"This is going to take a while until we can start teaching them the real stuff," mumbled Draco and Harry had to agree whole-heartedly. "Anyway, I'm off to patrol. I believe Daphne is already waiting in the Entrance Hall. She was one of the first to leave."

"Yeah," said Harry and started pacing in front of the wall again. That was the disadvantage of the room. It took a lot of time to enter it. "I don't want to be rude, but I'm tired and think I'll go to bed early today."

"I just hope Umbridge doesn't find out about us…" sighed Hermione. "Was it really the right thing to do?"

Ron groaned. "Damn Hermione! It was your idea, so don't start with that now."

Harry slung his arms around Hermione and she gave a squeal of surprise at his sudden movement. "Well then, I'm off to bed then, but…" he smiled down at his girlfriend, "not without a kiss."

She chuckled and with a brilliant smile fulfilled his wish by giving him a soft kiss on the lips. "Good night, Professor Potter," she whispered. "Night Ron" she added and he snorted when she turned around and with a last smile for him vanished around the corner.

Ron stared after her and then sighed heavily. "I wish she would look at me the way she looks at you…"

"Mate," Harry eyed his friend. "You know what I told you, don't you?"

Ron nodded and looked at him sadly. "Yeah but… it's hard to let go. I… I had hoped to ask her out this year… even though I'm not sure if I really could've done it…"

With a sigh Harry opened the door, but stayed where he was. "You know Ron… I can imagine how you feel, but my word still stands. I hadn't realized that you had a crush on Hermione until I'd fallen for her myself. And that was – I think – shortly after the Yule Ball, last year. Even if I didn't know it then."

Ron tilted his head and Harry sighed. "Come on, in. We can talk more comfortably there."

They entered the Common Room and Harry smiled slightly when he saw his friend staring around the luxurious room in awe. Hannah, who was sitting at the fireplace together with Ernie, Padma and Terry, waved at him when she saw him and nodded to Ron, totally ignoring the fact that he wasn't supposed to be there.

Harry grabbed Ron's arm and guided him over to the bookshelves that were the farthest away from the others and softly pushed him into a chair. Then he sat down opposite him.

"So… Ron," said Harry, and the redhead sighed. "I know that you fancy Hermione and I understand that you don't want to give up on her," he smiled slightly. "I understand that very well. But I don't want to give up on her either."

Ron nodded and stared out of the nearest window. "Yeah… like I said, it's hard. I thought… I guess I should've made my move earlier… but it hurts. It hurts to see her so happy when… well, when she's with you."

Harry looked at Ron with narrowed eyes when his friend looked back at him. The redhead's eyes widened slightly.

"I didn't mean it like that." Ron said hastily and raised his hands. "I'm happy… for both of you. I realized that you of all people deserve to be happy. Don't look at me like that," he added when Harry raised his eyebrows. "Damn! Look, I know I can be a jealous prick, okay?"

Harry chuckled grimly, but nodded nonetheless. "Like last year with the Triwizard Tournament, when you refused to talk to me, because for you I was nothing but an attention seeking brat? Or during the holidays when you accused me of being a Death Eater? Or when I didn't spend enough time with you... because in your opinion... I thought you were beneath me?"

Ron looked down guiltily at his hands and Harry didn't need to see his face to see that he was ashamed. _'Well, at least he regrets it,'_ he thought in satisfaction.

"Harry I… I'm sorry. I guess I should have known better than that," Ron smiled slightly when he looked up again. "You're my best mate after all… since the first day of school. And who would've thought that the famous Harry Potter was just a normal guy?" the redhead frowned. "Well… a normal guy who has a crazed Dark Lord after him and has a mental link to said nutter. Sure, you have some issues… everyone has. Not to mention the spells you are able to come up with sometimes… but hey, that's jus-"

"You're rambling," interrupted Harry with a smirk as he leaned back in his chair. "I accepted long ago that I'm by no means considered 'normal'. But please, back to the topic. We were talking about Hermione."

Ron nodded. "Yeah… we were. But Harry, I'm trying, really! When she came over to the Headquarters this summer, I nearly fell out of my socks. She… she looked so amazing. I don't know why, but seeing how you flirted with her and then suddenly seeing you two together…I hadn't realized how beautiful she really was until then."

Harry shook his head. "You were blind then."

Ron stared at him. "Huh?"

"I said you must've been blind then. Hermione has always been beautiful in her own way." Harry looked out of the window now, just as Ron had done before. "Have you ever noticed that she has a natural beauty that makes it unnecessary for her to wear make-up like all the other girls her age? That she seems to stick out everywhere… that she radiates an inner beauty… a strength that lights up the whole room she's standing in? And her eyes…"

He sighed wistfully, nearly forgetting that Ron was still sitting in front of him. "I could get lost in them… they hold so much emotion. And even the smallest quirk of her lips, the faintest smile makes my heart beat faster. Every move she makes is a picture of perfection and elegance. And her voice… her voice sounds like music… soft and melodical, even when she's angry. Hermione has always been beautiful and smart, kind-hearted, friendly, and courageous, and loyal... the list goes on and on… "

Ron stared at him wide-eyed. "Wow… mate. I… I don't know what to say…"

"Just be quiet…," they heard a chocked whisper behind them and they whirled around.

Harry felt his mouth go dry when he saw Hermione standing there. She had tears in her eyes and was looking at Harry like she had seen a ghost. "Mione…" he whispered and stood up.

She was still looking at him with wide eyes. "D-did you mean it?"

Harry didn't need to ask what she was talking about, so he nodded immediately. "Yes. Every word I said. How… how much did you hear?"

"Everything… since you said that Ron must've been blind…"

He looked into her eyes. "And everything is true."

His heart suddenly started beating faster and he felt a grin form on his lips when she smiled widely and rushed forwards – directly into his arms. He circled his own arms around her when she held onto him tightly and then looked up at him.

"Thank you," she smiled and then pulled him down into a passionate kiss.

Harry was rather surprised at that, because normally he was the one who usually initiated the kisses. Sure, she gave him soft pecks on the cheek, or a small kiss on the lips, but never like this. Not on her own accord.

He slowly sunk back onto his chair with Hermione still kissing him and his breath quickened when her hand travelled up his chest and into his wild locks, while she adjusted herself comfortably in his lap, still kissing him passionately.

Harry reluctantly broke the kiss to get some much needed oxygen to his befuddled brain, but Hermione didn't seem to mind. Her other hand travelled over his chest when he began to kiss the base of her neck. He smiled when she gave a low moan and grabbed his sweater a little tighter.

"Oi! Get a room you two!" came the sudden shout and they broke apart.

Harry looked around the Common Room, and saw that nearly every member of the Phoenix House - minus Euan and Rose – was looking at them with smirks on their faces. He guessed that it must have been George who shouted, because he was looking at them from the base of the stairs with an apologetic grin on his face while Harry glared at him.

He looked back at Hermione and saw that she was beet red but still hadn't changed her position on his lap. His eyes fell on Ron who sat on his chair, shielding his eyes with his hands and carefully peering through his fingers.

"Um… finished?" he asked rather awkwardly.

Harry gave Hermione a small smile. She was staring at him with a curious and concerned expression, and he sighed.

"I guess we should talk another time." said Ron uncomfortably.

Hermione frowned and looked at both of them. "Did I… interrupt something?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other. The redhead had a slightly pain-filled look on his face and just shrugged helplessly.

"Ron… don't you think it's best to talk about it when Hermione's here? She's involved in this after all and has a say in that matter."

Hermione's frown deepened and to his dismay abandoned her position on his lap to sit down on another free chair so that they were facing each other. "What are you talking about? Is something wrong?"

Harry drove a hand through his messy hair and looked at Ron who had a panicked look on his face. "You know… before you arrived here, we were talking about you. About _our_ feelings for you to be exact."

Hermione stared at him and then her eyes widened in realisation when she grasped the meaning behind his words. Her head snapped to Ron, who had sunk deeply into his chair with ears just as red as his hair. Harry smiled softly when he saw the blush on her cheeks and she suddenly became very fidgety.

"Oh, Ron… I… I hadn't realised... why didn't you say something?" asked Hermione nervously.

Ron looked at her. "Would it have changed anything if I did?"

Hermione bit her lip. "Well… no… yes. I mean… I'm sorry Ron, but… argh! It really wouldn't have. … oh god, now I'm feeling guilty!"

Harry couldn't resist. He chuckled at the helpless and guilty look Hermione was giving Ron and nearly started to laugh at the scolding one she sent his way. He quickly composed himself and looked over to Ron. _'Ha! Even he is smiling slightly!'_

"Why are you feeling guilty?" asked Ron perplexed after the small smile had left his features.

Hermione stared at him with an unbearable expression and then crossed her arms. "Honestly Ronald!" she huffed. "I'm feeling guilty because Harry and I kissed in front of you without giving it a second thought. I can't even imagine how it must've hurt you… and I'm sorry."

Ron shook his head while his face slowly turned the same color as his still red ears. "Don't be. No one's able to choose the one they falls in love with. I may have a crush on you," he sank deeper into his chair, "but you're with Harry now. I guess I've accepted that and…" he smiled slightly at Harry. "I know that I'll never be able to feel as much for you as Harry does. The way he just talked about you proved that, I think."

Harry and Hermione stared at him and then looked at each other. Then they turned back to Ron.

"When did you grow up?!" they both asked simultaneously.

Ron snorted. "I guess getting five months older in two months does that to you."

"But Ron… I… I'm really sorry about it," said Hermione quietly. "I hope… I hope that doesn't change that we're friends and… that you and Harry are friends. I would feel miserable if you two break apart just because of me."

Harry leaned forward in his chair and looked at Ron who shook his head and smiled slightly. "That'll never happen. Ron and I are best mates and now that we've talked about it I think that it'll be okay."

Hermione stayed silent and looked at the redhead for confirmation.

"Harry's right," he nodded. "Like I said to him before. I know that I can be a jealous prick, but you two are my best friends and I don't want to destroy that. I guess I just have to get over it…"

They sat in silence for a while. Harry saw that Hermione was still fidgeting slightly and cleared his throat. "Not that I mind, but why did you come here anyway? Didn't you wish us a good night before?"

Hermione's face brightened. "Oh, right!" she flicked her wand and an ordinary galleon appeared in her free hand. "I think I've found a way to communicate with the H.A. members. We were talking about it before the meeting, but I thought that it would be good to have a method ready when we see them the next time. I thought about it on my way to the tower and decided to come here before I forget it."

Harry nodded and eyed the galleon in her hand. "And?"

She smiled. "This isn't a normal galleon." She threw it in the air with a smile. "It may look like one, but it's impossible to pay with it. At least it should be."

Ron sighed exasperated. "Glad that you didn't beat around the bush…"

With a huff Hermione threw the galleon over to the redhead who caught it slightly startled. "Look at the numbers and tell me what you see."

The redhead frowned and turned the galleon around. "You mean what the numbers say? Um… they read… hey! Those show the date of our next meeting!"

She nodded. "Exactly. I thought that we three, Draco and Neville should be able to set the date and the time of the next meetings or use them in case of an emergency. So I cast-"

Harry, who meanwhile was looking at the galleon after Ron raised his eyebrows and whistled slightly. "The Protean Charm…"

Hermione looked at him slightly baffled. "Yes, how do you know?"

Harry traced the numbers with his fingers and smirked when he looked up again. "I can feel it…"

She and Ron tilted their heads and stared at him curiously. "How can you feel it? I was sure I removed every trace of my wand after I cast the charm. Just like you taught us some time ago."

"Don't worry, you removed all traces of your wand," Harry reassured her when she wanted to grab the galleon to check it. "The Protean Charm may be taught in seventh year and is a spell required for the NEWTs, but that doesn't necessarily mean that it's a light spell."

Ron frowned. "It's not?" he looked at the coin and frowned. "What exactly does it do anyways?"

"If one of us touches the coin and changes the time and date of our meeting they'll grow warm and inform the others. Of course we have to give everyone a fake galleon first."

Ron's eyes widened slightly. "Damn! This somehow reminds me of… the Dark Mark."

Hermione looked down at the floor. "That's where I actually got the idea from. Voldemort may be a murderer and a terrorist, but he's definitely not stupid when it comes to spells."

Harry snorted. "You can say that again. He knows his stuff," he grimaced slightly. "But I really prefer Hermione's idea to cast it on a galleon. I wouldn't want to have a tattoo that tells me the date of the meetings."

"So we're using them?" asked Hermione.

He nodded. "I don't think Draco and Neville will have anything against it."

* * *

**I hope you liked it**

**As I said above, I really would like to have your help with this one. The Hogwarts Army has six groups, each with five students. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Draco are now known as the Phoenix Squad, but I still need names for the other five.**

**Those are:**

**1. Ginny, Luna, Blaise, Theo, Susan (Harry's)  
**

**2. Fred, George, Lee, Katie, Alicia (Draco's)  
**

**3. Justin, Hannah, Terry, Ernie, Parvati (Neville's)**

**4. Colin, Michael, Anthony, Astoria, Lavender (Ron's)**

**5. Daphne, Angelina, Cho, Padma, Dean (Hermione's)  
**

**It would be great if you can send me some suggestions in a review. But it schould be fitting for the group. I will choose the best names and probably put them on a poll.**

**So send a Review!  
**

**Dark Phoenix of Slytherin.**


	24. Unexpected Problem

**Hey!**

**Sorry for the long wait.**

**You see, I can't reach my beta at the moment so this chapter here isn't beta'ed. And I don't really wanted to put it up... put I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer either.**

_**Is anyone willing to help me out and beta the next chapters? Probably even when knitchick is avaiable once more to make sure? (Two's better than one, isn't it?)**_

_**It would be great if a beta is out there somewhere. Just send me a message.**_

**Well, I hope you enjoy the new chapter. (Even though there probably are sooo much mistakes in it)**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

The next weeks practically flew by in a rush of howling winds, H.A meetings (Harry was happy to see that all of them were progressing really fast, so he would be able to drop the bomb in one of the next meetings) and driving rain.

The middle of December had already arrived, cold as frozen iron, with hard frosts every morning and icy draughts that bit at exposed hands and faces. The skies and the ceiling of the Great Hall turned a pale, pearly grey, the mountains around Hogwarts were snowcapped, and the temperature in the castle dropped so low that many students wore their thick protective dragon skin gloves in the corridors between lessons.

Over all the time Harry noticed Ron growing more and more fidgety with each day and the redhead argued with Draco more than usual. At first he absolutely didn't understand why, but then his brain caught up to the events in the castle and he realised that the first Quidditch match of the season would be held soon.

Gryffindor versus Slytherin.

It was really late this year, and Harry had to say, that he was really happy that he didn't have to play in the cold. The first match of the Phoenixes would be in February.

He looked forward to the coming game with mixed feelings. On one side he really hoped that Gryffindor would win, but on the other side didn't he want Slytherin to loose either. At least for Draco's sake.

He had been on the Gryffindor team for four years after all and old habbits die hard. But now that they all were in different houses and so had to compete against each other in one way or another anyway, Harry didn't really know which team to support and decided to do it just like Hermione, by wishing both, Ron and Draco, luck for the game.

…**HPHPHP…**

The morning of the match dawned bright and cold. When Harry left the Common room and re-entered the Room after wishing for their own personal training room, he already found the others waiting for him and they all argeed after some talking to leave their workout for the day.

When they entered the Great Hall, Ron was a nervous wreck. They sat down at the Phoenix table together and Hermione promptly shoveled breakfast on the redheads plate. Harry had to surpress a laugh when he saw said redhead was slightly green in the face when he looked at the food.

"Really…" mumured Draco who was pouring over a potions book with a cup of coffee in his hands, seemingly the calm in person. "I never thought I'd see the day the weasel doesn't want to eat."

"Shut up!" grumbled Ron and half-heartedly started munching on some bacon and toast.

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Well execuse me. It's the truth. No need to be such a bitch in the morning."

"Stop it you two," chided Neville and stuck a slice of bacon in Draco's mouth when the blond wanted to say something else.

Harry snorted into his own coffe and looked at the newly arrived newspaper Hermione was reading now. "And? Sirius strolling around again?"

Hermione shook her head a little exasperated and bit into a piece of toast. "Yes. He was seen walking around Trafalgar Square yesterday afternoon. Wearing a bright yellow hat and… flip-flops?"

Harry shuddered and looked at the ceiling. It was snowing outside. "Damn… this would be too cold for my liking."

He had given up to tell his godfather to be carefull and obviously Sirius had a blast driving the Ministry insane. In the last few weeks they had seen small articles about him nearly every day. One said he had been seen by four wizards in Edinbourough, others said he was seen walking trough the National History Museum in London.

But Harry was happy for him. As long as Sirius didn't get caught he was okay with him wandering around the U.K. and enjoying himself.

"Will you stop looking like something crawled up your ass now!" demanded Draco annoyed and Harry looked over to him.

The blond was staring at Ron who was looking at his plate. "Why d'you care? Leave me alone. I'm nervous, that's all!"

Neville, Hermione and Harry sighed at the same time.

"Really, you schould be glad that Draco told the other Slytherins not to tease you," said Harry. "You know how they always treated me before a match. So look at the bright side."

"Yeah… I guess so…" admitted Ron grumpilly. "But I'm so damn nervous!"

"Well, that's a good sign, I never feel you perform as well in exams if you're not a bit nervous," said Hermione heartily.

"Hello," said a vague and dreamy voice from behind them. Harry looked up: Luna Lovegood had drifted over from the Ravenclaw table. Many people were staring at her and a few were openly laughing and pointing; she had managed to procure a hat shaped like a life-size lion's head, which was perched precariously on her head.

"I'm supporting Gryffindor," said Luna, pointing unnecessarily at her hat. "Look what it does…"

She reached up and tapped the hat with her wand. It opened its mouth wide and gave an extremely realistic roar that made everyone in the vicinity jump.

"It's good, isn't it?" said Luna happily. "I wanted to have it chewing up a serpent to represent Slytherin, you know, but there wasn't time. Anyway… good luck, Ronald!"

Harry had to bite back his laughter when he saw Ron's ears turn red and clapped him on the back.

She drifted away. They had not quite recovered from the shock of Luna's hat before Angelina came hurrying towards them, accompanied by Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet.

"When you're ready," she said looking at Ron, "we're going to go straight down to the pitch, check out conditions and change."

"He'll be there in a bit," Harry assured her. "Ron's just to finish breakfast. I hope you play a good game."

Angelina sighed, but then smiled slightly. "It's just not the same without you and the Twins. We're good, but not the same. See ya!"

It became clear after ten minutes, however, that Ron was not capable of eating anything more. As they rose from the table, Hermione got up, too, and taking Harry's arm she drew him to one side.

"Don't let Ron see what's on those Slytherins' badges," she whispered urgently.

Harry looked questioningly at her, but she shook her head warningly when Ron and Draco passed the looked at a nearby Slytherin and raised an eyebrow when he saw that they were wearing badges in form of a crown.

They caught up to the two Quidditch players when they reached the entrance hall.

"Good luck, Ron," said Hermione, standing on tiptoe and kissing him on the cheek while Harry shook his head amused when the blush that the redhead had before returned. "For you too, Draco," she added and also gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

Harry snorted when Draco looked at her baffled and then shrugged before following Ron down to the pitch.

Harry, Hermione and Neville took their time to go to the pitch. When they were stomping trough the snow that decorated the castle grounds now Harry frowned.

"You know… it's strange. I'm not really eager to see the match… I'd sure like to see Ron playing, but sitting in the cold for the whole time…"

Hermione giggled and squeezed his arm. "I think I'm rubbing off on you. Now you know how we normal people feel when we watch a Quidditch match."

Neville looked at Harry. "Now that you mention it… you haven't ever been to a game you don't play in, have you?"

Harry shook his head. "The only game I've been to where I didn't play myself was the world cup last year. I've never been to a Hogwarts game where I didn't play."

Neville raised his eyebrows. "What did you do then?"

He smirked and threw one arm around Hermione's shoulder. "Most of the time this lady here dragged Ron and me into the library."

"Well execuse me! I just –"

"Hey you three!" boomed a cheerfull voice and they turned around.

"Hagrid!" greeted Harry happilly when the half-giant stomped over to them. "How are you? We haven't seen you in ages."

Hagrid stopped and clapped him on the back. Harry grunted when his knees buckled slightly, while Hermione giggled at his expense. "Fine, fine Harry. Never been better!"

Harry nodded. "Good to hear."

Hermione tittled her head. "Where've you been anyways?"

Hagrid sighed. "Dumbledore told me 'bout your training, so I guess you're allowed to know. But not here. Come on, to my hut."

The three looked at each other and then over to the Quidditch pitch. They could hear the cheers and Lee Jordan shouting the players' names.

"I guess… we can let that game pass", said Neville unsure. "We'll know the score later anyways."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, you're right. I just hope Ron won't be too upset."

"Come on you two!" they heard Hermione call and looked around.

She had nearly arrived at the hut and waved at them. Harry chuckled and they went over to her.

Once they were all comfortably seated in Hagrid's hut, with Fang drooling all over Neville's robes and Hagrid being busy to look trough the shelves for a tea kettle, they stared at each other and listened a little bit to Lee Jordan, who still could be heard.

"-GRYFFINDOR SCORED!" they heard from afar.

Harry could hear Luna's ludicrous lion hat roaring and looked at Hermione. "D'you think that Ron's alright? He really was nervous."

"I don't kn-" she stopped suddenly and frowned "What's that? Are they… singing?"

The three looked at each other and then at Hagrid who was loudly fumbling with the tea-kettle and tried to listen what was happening at the pitch.

"_WEASLEY WAS BORN IN A BIN, HE ALWAYS LETS THE QUAFFLE IN!"_

"_WEASLEY WILL MAKE SURE WE WIN"_

Neville shook his head when Hagrid put a cup of tea in front of each of them. "That's just low! It's hard enough for him to concentrate. I thought Draco had talked to them."

"_WEASLEY IS OUR KING, WEASLEY IS OUR KING…"_ they heard again in between the aching of the chair Hagrid sat down at.

"There's only so much he can do," replied Harry and sipped at the hot tea. "And he's in the air looking for the Snitch. He has his own hands full." He blinked slightly when his vision suddenly got blurry for a short time and sighed. _'Damn… I must be tired…'_

Neville nodded and Hermione looked at Hagrid. "So, what have you been up to that you can't tell us in public. There's no illegal dragon egg in here, is there?"

Hagrid smiled at her and chuckled. "No, there's not. Well… Dumbledore send me on a very important mission…"

…**HPHPHP…**

"WHAT?"

Harry winced at the volume of Hermione's voice when Hagrid had finished his story and rubbed his ears.

Hermione took a deep breath and tried to compose herself while looking at the half-giant in front of them. "Hagrid… you… there's… there's a GIANT IN THE FOREST?" her voice had taken on a slight hysterical edge now.

Hagrid nodded cheerfully. "Yep. Grawp's his name. Good guy he is."

"But… but…" stammered Hermione at a loss for words and Harry took pity on his girlfriend now.

"Hagrid. Not that I really mind, but why did you bring a giant to Hogwarts?" he tittled his head. "That sure is a bit risky, don't you think? What if a student is attacked by… Grawp?"

"He'd never, na!" argued Hagrid back and gulped down tea from his massive cup. "He's a good guy and… he jus' has to learn some rules an' our language. He wouldn't even hurt a fly. No, he wouldn't!"

Neville leaned over to Harry when Hagrid stood up to refill his teacup and whispered in a slightly shaky voice. "When what you've told me is true, then he said the same thing about those Acromantulas in the forest. That… doesn't sound really safe."

Harry nodded slowly and when he caught Hermione's eye he sighed and looked at Hagrid, before looking back to his two friends. "I'm not worried about… Grawp. I'm worried what happens if Umbridge catches wind of it. If she discovers that Hagrid brought a giant on Hogwarts grounds, I'm afraid she'll have a very good reason to send him to Azkaban."

"Hagrid?" asked Hermione then. "But _why _did you bring the giant then?"

Hagrid took a deep breath and once again sat down on the aching chair. He shook his head. "Couldn't leave him there, no. He's small. Too small to have a good life with the giants. He was always bullied. When Olympe and I went there –"

Harry nearly chocked on his tea and stared at Hagrid. "O-olympe? You don't mean… the director of Beauxbatons, do you? Madame Maxime?"

Hagrid smiled wistfully and the three of them looked at each other with slight grins on their faces. Hagrid coughed embarrased and looked out of the small window. "Well, we were there to make an alliance with the giants. Olympe's one of those who immeadietly voluntered to come with me, ye know. "

"Did it work?" asked Hermione immeadietly. "The alliance, I mean?"

Hagrid shrugged and waved his hand in front of him. Just now Harry saw, that they were coverd in some angry looking bruises He frowned, but held back a comment. "Not really sure. We gave 'em some gifts. Showed 'em some magic mostly. They like magic, ye know, just not when it's used against 'em. The first day we gave 'em a branch of _Gubraithian fire._"

"Where'd you get everlasting fire?" asked Neville awed before Hermione could even open her mouth.

"Dumbledore gave it to us. But anyway, didn't go very well after that. There was a fight between 'em and suddenly they'd a new leader. Gurg, they call him. S'name was Golgomath. Wouldn't listen the one an'after two days we knew why. Cause we weren't alone there then."

Harry's face grew dark. "Death Eaters, no doubt."

With a nod Hagrid once again looked out of the window while shifting slightly on his chair. Harry carefully eyed him and noticed that not only his hands must be bruised, but maybe he had some broken rips as well. He had never seen the half-giant move so carefully. "It looks like some of the giants were against you taking Grawp with you."

"Right," answered Hagrid "Gave me some nasty wounds. But I saw Grawp there an'… I immeadietly knew who he was. He… well… he's my brother."

Neville nearly fell off his chair and while regaining his balance stepped on Fang's paw. The dog howled and as fast as lightning disappeared under the giant bed in the corner, where you could hear him whimpering slightly.

"B- b-brother?" he asked with wide eyes and threw an apologetic look to the direction of the bed. "Are you serious?"

"Half-brother," confirmed Hagrid, stood up once more and turned his back to them. He slipped out of his furry coat and now they all could clearly see some really nasty cuts and bruises on Hagrid's forearms.

Hagrid suddenly took a giant piece of raw meat out of one of the drawners near his stove and Harry felt his insides grow cold when he realised what it was.

He paled

"Hagrid…" he asked quietly when the half-giant put a big bowl on the table and put the meat into it. "That's… that's dragon… dragon meat, isn't it? And dragon-blood."

Hagrid nodded cheerfully while the bowl slowly filled with the blood. "Yep. Ma'm Pomphrey said it's the best thing I can do to threat the bruises. My arms are covered in them. She said I should use the blood as an ointment."

Harry nodded when a sickening feeling grew in his stomach. He clutched his head and groaned softly when he felt his vision go blurry.

He knew, that he probably should have taken a run for it, when Fang suddenly rushed out from his hideout under the bed and pounced at the desk. At the raw meat on the desk, to be exact. The bowl with the meat immeadietly flew down and Harry jumped startled when some drops of blood made contact with his hand.

"Fang! Yeh dozy dog! Bad!"said Hagrid angrilly. "Stop it!"

Harry stared down at his hand and his eyes widened alarmed at the blood that was dripping from his fingers. He quickly stood up and grabbed a tissue from the sink. He stopped in the middle of his movement and gasped when a burning pain shoot up his arm.

"That's not good…" he hissed trough clenched theet.

Hermione, who had been looking at the meat with disgust and fascination, looked over to him when he clutched the sink and broke out in cold sweat. He tightly closed his eyes when the salty iron-scent of the dragon-blood finally hit his nose and his breathing started to grew ragged.

He felt Neville jump up behind him and asked himself, why his friends suddenly where shouting his name, when he felt the hard wooden floor under his knees.

The last thing he heard was Hermione's scream and then his vision went black.

…**HPHPHP…**

"… happened to him?"

Harry groaned quietly. His whole body was on fire! He clenched his teeth when a soaring pain shoot trough his arm and then trough his whole body and he felt the lightning-bolt scar on his forehead tingle slightly. He had to keep himself from crying out, before the pain subdued to a bearable level. He once more heard a voice.

"… told you long ago, Sir. He suddenly broke down. We brought him here as fast as we could." '_Yes, that is definitly Neville's voice,'_ noted Harry with his not-so-aware brain.

"What's wrong with him?"

"I'm afraid, I have no answer for that," he heard another voice. He was sure, that this was Madam Pomphrey and groaned again. "Maybe Professor Edison knows something, but I believe he's in the Ministry at the moment."

So he was in the hospital wing. If his body hadn't hurt so much at the moment, he would have laughed. And he had hoped that he wouldn't need to go here this year. But obviously he wasn't able to break the tradition…

"I suggest we first try to find out the cause of his sudden collapse," replied a silky voice and Harry decided it was time and turned his head over to the noise.

"What do you think have I been doing for the last hours?" asked Madam Pomphrey and sounded slightly offended.

"Probably fussing over me…" Harry muttered softly. He opened his eyes and gasped, before closing them quickly when another wave of pain rushed over him. With a shaky breath he settled himself on his elbows.

"HARRY!" he heard a voice, that definitly belonged to Hermione. Then he heard hurried footsteps. "You're finally awake!"

He hissed when he willed his body to cooperate and forced himself in a sitting position. Without the wall behind him, he was sure that he would've fallen down immeadietly.

"Mr. Potter," said Madam Pomphrey and he heard hurried footsteps rushing over to him.

He carefully blinked and this time no wave of pain hit him. Just a soft stinging. Suddenly a warm hand gently curled around his cold fingers and he slowly looked at Hermione, who stared back at him with worry.

"Hey, Mione," he said. His voice was raspy and he couldn't even tell that it belonged to him. He coughed when he noted that his troath was dry and raw. He wondered idly how long he had been unconsicious.

"How are you feeling?" asked Hermione in a shaky voice, her eyes never leaving his face, when Madam Pomphrey also appeared beside his bed, carrying a tray with phials of potions on it.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath when another wave of pain shot trough him. "To be honest… like I'm burning from the inside out."

Madam Pomphrey, immeadietly all business, started to feel his temperature and waved her wand over him. "Can you describe it more precisley? I'm afraid I'm not able to detect what's wrong with you. In all my years as a healer I haven't seen something like that."

Harry blinked. "Well…"

"You have a fever…" he heard Madam Pomphrey mumur.

He felt Hermione's grip tighten and looked at her. She had tears in her eyes and shook her head frantically. "It was horrible! You… you collapsed in Hagrid's hut and at first you didn't move. We didn't even see if you were breathing."

Harry nodded. "That's… that's- ugh!" he clenched his fists and started to curse quietly under hi breath until the pain disappeared. After that he looked back to his girlfriend.

Hermione sniffled and grapped his hand a little tighter. "Then… then you started screaming… and… and trashing around… you… you seemed to be in so much pain… I… we thought that maybe it were nightmares and Madam Pomphrey gave you dreamless sleep potion. B-but… it didn't stop. She gave you pain-killers, but still…"

"We even tried a bezoar," said Neville and Harry jumped slightly when he noticed the boy standing at the end of his bed. "Professor Snape brew a lot of potions, but nothing seemed to work. You didn't stop screaming. Even Dumbledore was at a loss."

The still slightly chubby boy, who visibly was gaining more muscles and less fat every day smiled at him. "I'm glad you're awake. We were worried."

Harry coughed again. "That's probably why my throat feels so raw," he rasped out and sighed relieved when Madam Pomphrey held a glas of water in front of him.

"Potter," greeted another voice and Harry merely smiled slightly before drinking the water in large gulps. Snape came trough the door, his robes as always billowing behind him and handed Madam Pomphrey another potions vial. He regarded Harry with an annoyed gaze, but Harry could detect a slight worry behind those eyes. "Would you mind explaning what is going on?"

"It's because-" He stopped when Madam Pomphrey held a vial under his nose and he sighed ruefully. "What's this?" he asked and eyed the liquid carefully. He could swear he knew the potion, but he couldn't put a name to it.

"It'll bring the fever down," she answered. "Your temperature is really high."

He took it and carefully drank a little bit. Then he stopped when his hand started to shake. He slowly closed his eyes.

"Damn…" he whispered and the vial fell to the floor where it shattered. "Bring… bring Nick here." He hissed when the pain returned a thousand times stronger than before and his whole body tensed. "What… this potion… what… what's it called?"

Madam Popmhrey was at a loss for words when he once more broke out in cold sweat and she looked at Snape. "It was a simple Aestus-Potion, wasn't it?"

The potions master nodded and Harry with all his power now forced back the scream that wanted to tear his way out of his troath and just gasped while falling forward, clutching his head, which was spinning. He felt as if acid was being pumped into his blood-stream. Slowly burning him with every beat of his heart.

All his senses were on fire and his fingernails dug deeply into his palms. His eyes clenched shut he registered that more persons had hurried into the room. "Nick…" he bit out. He heard a sob, some hurridly called instructions and felt Hermione's arms around his neck when he wasn't able to sit up any longer.

He clenched his teeth… and then his world once again went black.

…**HPHPHP…**

"I hate it…" mumured Harry groggily and sat up, looking at the white ceiling of the hospital wing once more. He was able to discribe every single scratch on it now. Then he looked out of the window. The sky was dark. "I bloody hate it!"

"HARRY!" he heard several voices at once and blinked when the sense of deja-vu hit him, before his vision was engulfed by a mass of soft brown curls and he found himself holding Hermione in his arms.

"Hey… I'm alright, Mione," he said softly when Hermione didn't make any move to let him go.

"Don't scare us like that, mate!"

Harry's vision was cleared when Hermione moved slightly to the side and he looked at Ron, who was standing next to Draco and Neville. Draco had an angry expression on his face, while the others just looked relieved.

"What's gotten into you?" asked the blond loudly. "What were you thinking?"

"What's all the commotion about?" asked Madame Pomphrey and came bustling into the room. "Oh, Mr. Potter! You're awake. Wait a moment, I will immeadietly inform the others."

Harry blinked. "Um… how many people know that I collapsed?"

Hermione who was still clinging onto him like he was a life-line, now sat down on the chair by his bed. "Dumbledore knows, of course, Snape knows and Nicolas was the one who was able to stop your pain."

"How long was I out for?" asked Harry now and streched his muscles, he grimaced when he noticed that the pain was still there. If only to a lesser decree.

"More than two days in total. It's nine o'clock in the evening. Monday evening."

"Yeah mate!" said Ron. "Our match was on Saturday. But hell! The game took ages. We finished shortly before dinner. Then suddenly Neville came rushing into the great hall and told us you collapsed. Why the hell anyway?"

"Who won?" he asked and Ron grimaced.

"Slytherin by ten points. Draco caught the Snitch just before Angelina made a goal."

Harry nodded and they stayed silent for a short while. He thought he could nearly feel Draco's anger and smiled sheepishly at the blond. The other's seemed to notice the blonds mood now too and looked at him questionally.

"You knew what happened the last time and yet you still went near dragon-blood," said a calm voice from the door and Harry looked at Nicolas, who was coming in now, followed by Dumbledore and Snape.

Harry sighed. "How could I've guessed that Hagrid has a giant piece of raw dragon-meat in his hut? I've never intended to touch the blood, but Fang threw the bowl off of the table."

Hermione, Ron and Neville looked at him puzzled and then to Nicolas.

"What does it have to do with the dragon-blood?" asked Neville finally.

"You see, I'm probably the only person who'll never get to try out some of the twelve uses of dragon blood bare-handed," replied Harry. "Heck, I won't even use it as an oven-cleaner."

"I don't understand…" said Hermione and Draco sighed exasperated.

"We noticed it while we were training with Nick. Harry has something like a strong allergy against dragon blood, to put it mildly. That's why he collapsed. It's because… erm…"

Nicolas smiled slightly and turned his head in the direction of Snape and Pomphrey. "When the blood touches his skin it acts like acid." The Alchemist gently grabbed Harry's right hand – the hand were the dragon-blood had touched his skin – and examined the flawless skin. "You can't see a thing, but once it enters his bloodstream it forcefully burns away the magic in his system. Therefore the pain. The fever he had was also due to that, because his body tried to get rid of the dragon-blood."

"But he was working with dragon-blood in my lessons more often than I can count," said Snape thoghtfully. "Something like this never occurred."

Harry smirked. "Gloves. I always wore gloves, so I never came in direct contact with the blood. Normally even the scent of dragon-blood makes my head spin, but I guess in the potions-lessons I didn't notice it because of all the other smells."

"But really," said Ron baffled. "It wasn't that much of blood. How can it make so much damage?"

Hermione huffed. "Honeslty, Ronald! We're studying various dark creatures in our training. How can you not know?" Ron shrugged helplessly and Harry snickered softly at the redheads misfortune. "Dragon-blood is one of the strongest magical substances and therefore in raw form extremly potent. There are twelve uses for it and every single one can be dangerous if not done correctly. But… the most negative effect I've read about was that a wizard from India wanted to cast a simple Incendio and blew up his house in the process, because his magic was disturbed."

"Yeah," nodded Draco when Nicolas send Hermione an amused and approving look. "That may be true, but Harry really seems to be the exeption." He threw Harry a pointed look. "It's the second time that he collapsed now. Charlie Weasley once contacted us when we were training with Nick. He said an old Peruvian Vipertooth had died in the dragon reserve. We told him before who we were looking for and he asked if we wanted to have some potions ingredients. Harry came in contact with the dragon's blood after Nick had told him to extract some vials. His reaction however was stronger this time."

Snape's eyes now widened and he looked at Harry in disbelief and anger. "You foolish boy! You could have told us. That's why you collapsed again after we gave you the Aestus-Potion. The main ingredient of it is dragon-blood! Merlin am I happy that Draco didn't try to hide that he had the same problem with basilisk-blood…"

Harry nodded sheepishly. "I know… I noticed it too late. I guess I still wasn't really awake then."

"Draco has a reaction like that too?" asked Hermione the potions master and he nodded.

"Indeed. It was I who discovered his 'allergy' to basilisk-blood. I tutored him in potions before Hogwarts and we used it as an ingredient once. It too wasn't pretty but by no means _this _bad."

"Is it just possible to get such a strong reaction with the blood of dark magical beasts?" asked Ron suddenly.

Now Nicolas and Snape looked at each other with a frown. "It's… highly possible that this is the case…" answered Nicolas slowly. "Now that you mention it. But we would've to run some tests to answer your question."

He looked at Snape when he said that and Harry knew that the Alchemist and the Potions Master had a project to work on for the next time.

Harry now looked at Dumbledore, who had stayed strangely silent all the time and frowned at the thoughtfull and worried look on the headmasters face. "Professor?"

Dumbledore smiled gently, but his face was serious once again shortly after that. "Harry, my boy. I'm glad that you are better. However… I must ask you one very important question. Have you lowered your Occlumency shields?"

Harry's eyes widened and he groaned when he leaned back into his pillow. "Not again… it's like the last time… I didn't lower them. They broke down."

"This happened before?" asked Dumbledore alarmed. "Your mind is wide open at the moment."

Harry nodded and drove a hand trough his messy hair. He answered thrutfully, but not before sending the headmaster a chiding look for probbing around in his mind: "After the first time I came in contact with dragon-blood I wasn't able to raise my shields for two weeks. Normally my shields are unbreakable, just like the shields of a phoenix' mind are unbreakable, but a shield can only be unbreakable when it's up, can't it?"

Dumbledore looked at his old friend and Nicolas nodded slightly. "His shields are hold up by magic, but his magic is disturbed at the moment. He certainly will be able to do spells normally, but the full control over it that is necessary to raise his shields disappeared. He'll have to work to perfect his control again. After that he won't have any trouble to raise his shields again."

"This most definitly is the strongest negative reaction to dragon-blood I have ever come across," stated Dumbledore and Harry noted that his voice was slightly troubbled. "How long do you think your shields will be inactive?"

Harry shrugged helplessly. "I don't know. Like I said, the last time it were two weeks. I hope it's no longer than that…" with a yawn he adjusted his pillow to be more comfortable.

Madam Pomphrey pursed her lips. "Are we finished now? He's still my patient and he needs rest."

Dumbledore nodded. "I believe so, Poppy. But alas… Miss Granger?"

Hermione looked at the headmaster questiongly. "Yes, Professor?"

"Do I have to tell Fillius, that his prefect is sleeping once again in the hospital wing and that he doesn't need to worry? He looked for you yesterday because apparently you had patrol, but he couldn't find you."

Hermione blushed when she met Harry's gaze and bit her lip. "Um… if Harry doesn't mind… I'd like to spent the night here…"

He smiled gently at her. "Of course I don't mind."

She beamed and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Dumbledore chuckled. "I believe I have my answer. Well then… good night you all. Get well, Harry."

With that the headmaster disappeared and Harry sighed. After his question if he had lowered his shields, the headmaster hadn't looked him in the eyes. Just like in the holidays. The others slowly wished him a good night too and Madam Pomphrey waved her wand over the bed next to Harry's, so that Hermione could sleep in it and then disappeared into her quarters. Harry stayed silent and when he looked up he saw that only he, Hermione and Nicolas were still in the room.

"So, Harry," asked Nicolas and Harry sighed. "How are you really feeling?"

"Like a herd of hypogriffs stomped over me," he answered truthfully. "I still feel like my whole body is burning, but it's not that bad. My vision is slightly blurry and I have a headache. Otherwise I'm fine."

Hermione gasped and Nicolas snorted. "_That_ I noticed." He held a hand against Harry's forehead and nodded to himself. "You still have a slight fever, but I guess you'll be completely fine the day after tomorrow, if not sooner." He took a vial with a deep red substance out of his cloak and put it on his desk. "I leave it here. Drink it tomorrow before breakfast. And try not to come in contact with dragon-blood again. I don't have that much of the Elexir."

"But Harry, why didn't you tell Madam Pomphrey?" asked Hermione in a whisper after Nicolas had bid them a good night.

"Because she'd have fussed over me like always," he answered and nodded over to the vial. "The other reason is, that only Nick's able to help me. He's the only one who has an antidote to my so-called allergy."

Hermione examined the vial closely in the now dim light of the hospital wing. "What's that for a potion? Is it really the only one that helps?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, it is. Don't ask me why, but Nick told me it was the only thing that worked after I collapsed for the first time." He smiled slightly. "And… what could it be that only Nicolas Flamel has?"

Hermione looked at him and then her eyes widened. She once more sat down on his bed and shook her head in disbelief. "You… only… the only antidote for this is… the Elixir of Life?"

"Apparently," answered Harry and encircled her waist with his arms to pull her closer. "It is unusual that only the Elixir helps, but it won't have any other effects than curing me, because I'm not dependant on it."

Hermione sighed and snuggled into his chest. "Why didn't you tell me? You… you could've died, am I right?"

Harry shook his head ans carrassed her cheek. "No… I couldn't have. There'd have to be much more dragon-blood to actually kill me. Nick said it probably _could _happen, if I would drink a vial of pure dragon-blood, or be thrown into a pool. But urgh… no thanks."

They sat in silence for a while and just enjoyed the company of each other. After five minutes Hermione yawned and Harry had to grin.

"You don't plan on using that other bed, do you?" he asked.

Hermione snuggled closer and shook her head when Harry threw the blanked over both of them. "Not if I don't have to."

* * *

**That was it. I hope you liked it. Don't forget the Reviews!**

**Don't forget to send me a message if you are willing to be my beta.**

**Dark Phoenix of Slytherin**


	25. That damn snake

**Hey guys!**

**How are you all? I hope you liked the story so far. **

**So without further babbling about some nonsense, here's the next chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

Two weeks later Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville were comfortably sitting in the Gryffindor common room. Many of the students had been surprised to see the three ex-Gryffindors there, but didn't comment on it, because it was okay for them.

It was just the four of them at the moment. Draco had blatantly refused to set foot into a room that was full of red and gold. So he was hanging out with Blaise instead. Harry smiled. The Phoenix common room may be more luxurious, but he had to admit, that he had missed the homey feeling of the Gryffindor Tower.

It was Sunday afternoon and Harry was sitting on his favorite sofa in front of the fireplace, Hermione leaning against his side, reading a book, while Ron and Neville were busy with Homework and trying to ignore the gleeful shouts drifting up from the grounds outside, where students were enjoying themselves skating on the frozen lake, tobogganing and, worst of all, bewitching snowballs to zoom up to Gryffindor Tower and rap hard on the windows.

"Oy!" bellowed Ron, finally losing patience and sticking his head out of the window, "I am a prefect and if one more snowball hits this window -OUCH!"

He withdrew his head sharply, his face covered in snow. "It's Fred and George," he said bitterly, slamming the window behind him. "Gits…"

Harry just yawned and when he wanted to concentrate on his Occlumency shields – which he still wasn't able to rise up – the portrait-hole opened and McGonagall stepped inside. Her eyebrows rose in surprise when she saw them sitting there and they all groaned even before she opened her mouth.

"We're on our way. Where to this time, Professor?" asked Ron and Hermione threw him a disapproving look.

McGonagall showed the same reaction and then shook her head. "Well, at least I don't have to look for all of you separately. Please join the other prefects with their patrol trough the corridors. The first years are rather… exited today."

They nodded and soon each of them went into a separate direction of the different corridors. Harry sighed. _'That really is the downside of being a prefect.'_

Their duties had become more and more onerous in the last week, because it was nearly Christmas. They were called upon to supervise the decoration of the castle ("You try putting up tinsel when Peeves has got the other end and is trying to strangle you with it," said Draco), to watch over first- and second-years spending their break-times inside because of the bitter cold ("And they're cheeky little snot-rags, you know, we definitely weren't that rude when we were in first year," so Ron and Harry had to agree)

And of course to patrol the corridors in shifts with Argus Filch, who suspected that the holiday spirit might show itself in an outbreak of wizard duels ("He's got dung for brains, that one," was Neville's annoyed and surprising comment). Harry had just smirked. Ron was definitely rubbing off on the once very shy boy.

The most interesting thing however, was the H. A. meeting on Friday evening before the holidays.

******

Harry stood in front of the assembled students that were looking at him confused, because he had stopped them in the middle of various duels.

"You all know that this is the last meeting before the holidays," he began. "And I have to say, that you all really improved a lot over the last month" he smirked at their proud faces and shook his head. "However… what you've been doing up until now was childsplay!"

"What do you mean?!" asked Dean Thomas slightly angry while most of the others had their mouths agape. "We surely can hold our own in a real duel."

"Yeah!" nodded Michael Corner. "Definitely!"

Draco, who was standing next to the Weasley-Twins and Lee Jordan snorted. "But can you last against Death Eaters? Beat them? Or possibly… even kill them to safe the lives of loved ones?"

That shut all protests up and they all looked back at Harry. The same question shining in each of their eyes. He meanwhile looked around and saw Ron, Neville and Hermione casting a few secrecy-spells from behind the group. He nodded at them.

"After the holidays," Harry said while transforming a galleon into a mouse, "we'll start with the real stuff. You all just learned what everybody should be able to do to defend himself at least a little bit. We'll start with the things that are necessary to survive against Voldemort's lackeys. And because..." He put the mouse down on the floor and it immediately started to run around. "in order to do that, you have to know what you're up against."

He exhaled sharply and looked darkly at the wildly running mouse before aiming his wand at it. "Crucio!"

The mouse gave a high squeak that grew louder and louder in volume and started writhing on the floor beneath him. Harry didn't let the curse last long, because he felt his control slipping, but it earned him a collective gasp from the others. The mouse disappeared with a flick of his wand and he slowly looked at the shocked faces of the students.

"This is one of the things you'll have to face," he stated lowly. "This curse hurts. It's as if thousand of needles – _burning_ needles and daggers are being rammed into your body. And believe me, I speak out of experience," the students gulped and Harry continued. "It's difficult, but it's possible to lessen the effects of the curse with training. And when fighting against Death Eaters you can only survive, if you know what's needed in order to cast a spell like the Cruciatus. Because _then _you can maybe counter it."

"Dark magic!" shouted Lavender horrified when realization seemed to hit them all and took some steps back. "You just used dark magic!"

She was not the only one taking a step back and Harry sighed tiredly. "Yes, I did. And Moody did too, last year. So?"

"B- but… it's dark!" sputtered Ernie helpfully. "And Moody was a teacher!"

"It's evil!" was Parvati's shaky comment. "And forbidden!"

"Firstly, you all decided that I _am_ your teacher for our meetings," replied Harry and gave Ernie a pointed look. "And secondly: The Dark Arts are forbidden. But… are they really evil?"

"How _can't_ they be evil?" wanted Terry to know and eyed him suspiciously. "Because of the Dark Arts hundreds of people were killed by You-Know-Who!"

"That's true." Harry put his wand back into his holster while looking him straight in the eye. "But so were people by the Spanish Flu. And? Is someone at fault for this? It's not the magic that's evil. The caster of a spell decides what he wishes to do with the magic. The Dark Arts are highly dangerous, yes, but that's because with our beliefs it's easy to become evil and get addicted to them."

Some of them gave disbelieving snorts and Harry raised his eyebrows. "Oh, you don't believe me?" Nobody answered and he nodded. "Thought so. Let me give you an example. What would you do, if someone wanted to jump off a cliff in attempted suicide?"

Padma was the first to answer. "Maybe call the Aurors or St. Mungos…"

"They'll most likely be too late," responded Harry pleasantly and she nodded after a short while. "But it _would_ be a possibility. Other suggestions?"

His eyes fell on Theodore Nott, who was shuffling slightly while fumbling with the sleeve of his cloak. "Yes? You seem to have an idea?"

He looked around a bit warily and took a deep breath. "I most likely would use the Imperious curse – when I'm able to - on that person. So I could direct it away from the cliff and then call for other help."

"Wicked!" chorused the Weasley-Twins when Harry nodded with a smile. "He's right!"

"We've never-"

"…even thought-"

"…about it that way!"

"I see some of you already understand. Let me give you another example," he waited a short moment until everybody was listening to him again. "When someone is in a comatose state or needs CPR you can use the Cruciatus-Curse. The sudden pain it inflicts on the nerves will wake you up or make the heart beat again - in most cases."

"Yeah… but still…" said Susan Bones with a little doubt in her voice. "They're still dark curses… I mean… you can kill or torture someone with them."

Harry flicked his wand. "Wingardium Leviosa!"

Ron gave a surprised yelp when he suddenly rose high in the air, but relaxed immediately and seemed to enjoy it then. Harry swung his wand again and now the redhead floated nearly forty feet high in the air. He would have let the redhead fly higher, just for Ron's amusement, but the enchanted room didn't allow that.

He looked at the students. "What was that for a spell? Light or dark?"

"Light, of course!" they all chorused.

"We learned that in our first year!" said Dean and rolled his eyes.

Harry smirked at them and they once again became wary. He shortly stared up at Ron who was hanging in the air cross-legged and then back to the others. "What if I drop him now?"

"Oy!" yelled Ron from above. "Don't you dare!"

"Are you nuts!" cried Anthony Goldstein. "He'll die!"

"Yes…" you heard Daphne say loudly enough for all to hear and looked at Harry. "I understand what you want to tell us. You could easily kill a person with a light spell. It's the same with a simple Diffindo aimed at the neck…"

He nodded and gently lowered Ron to his feet. "Exactly." He once more looked at all of them. "I want all of you to think about what you just witnessed. If you think yourself ready to accept that the Dark Arts are only called that, because they're not so pretty then I'll see you after the holidays. If somebody of you decides to drop out, said person will loose all of his or her memories of our meetings."

"But before that… let me tell you, that we won't be teaching you the Dark Arts directly. We'll teach you how to fight against them and just some… I repeat _some_ dark curses you can use to throw your enemy off guard."

"So… no Unforgivables?" asked Blaise casually.

Harry shook his head. "Maybe the Cruciatus, but that's really far away. If ever."

Some of them nodded and Harry turned around and went to the door. He grinned at his friends and left the room, not really caring if the students would wake up from their still lasting stupor.

******

Harry shifted around in his bed. Albeit he knew he was asleep, he realized that something wasn't right when his dream about flying around in his Phoenix form suddenly changed into something else.

_His body felt smooth, powerful and flexible. He was gliding between shining metal bars, across dark, cold stone… he was flat against the floor, sliding along on his belly… it was dark, yet he could see objects around him shimmering in strange, vibrant colors… he was turning his head… at first glance the corridor was empty… but no… a man was sitting on the floor ahead, his chin drooping on to his chest, his outline gleaming in the dark…_

_Harry put out his tongue… he tasted the man's scent on the air… he was alive but drowsy… sitting in front of a door at the end of the corridor…_

He scrunched his face up in disgust. He was…

Harry longed to bite the man… but he must master the impulse… he had more important work to do…

There was no doubt in Harry's mind. He was really that damn, disgusting…

_But the man was stirring… a silver cloak fell from his legs as he jumped to his feet; and Harry saw his vibrant, blurred outline towering above him, saw a wand withdrawn from a belt… he had no choice… he reared high from the floor and struck once, twice, three times, plunging his fangs deeply into the man's flesh, feeling his ribs splinter beneath his jaws, feeling the warm gush of blood…_

The man was yelling in pain… then he fell silent… he slumped backwards against the wall… blood was splattering on to the floor…

He was a damn snake. Not any snake. Nagini!

Harry sat straight up in his bed and groaned when he realized that his scar hurt like hell. He noticed his bed covers tangled around his legs and suddenly a light blinded him.

"What the hell, Potter? What was that? Are you okay?"

Harry tried to clear his thoughts and looked up at the worried face of Blaise, who was standing in front of his bed with the tip of his wand alight. He felt slightly nauseous and shook his head while standing up. He noticed with distaste that his whole body was slightly shaking. "I'm fine Zabini. Go back to bed," he mumbled and went over to the door.

"That must've been a real bad nightmare for you to react like that," replied Blaise softly.

Harry said nothing and closed the door of the dorm behind him.

Then he broke out into a run. He cursed himself for losing his composure like that, but he frankly had other worries at the moment. He knew that it would only be a matter of time until Voldemort discovered that his Occlumency shields were down at the moment, but that Harry himself would be able to witness what Voldemort did while possessing his own snake…

He hurried along the dimly lit corridors and was thoughtful enough to conjure a cloak, when he passed a window and saw his reflection. He was only wearing some light jogging-trousers and his chest was bare. He hadn't even noticed the cold biting on his skin until now.

At the next moment he was in front of the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office and hoped that it would be nice again and let him trough without a password. Harry couldn't suppress a quiet chuckle when he heard several voices while standing in front of the headmaster's office.

But the voices immediately died when he knocked at the door.

"Oh what is- Harry? What… are you doing here?"

Dumbledore was sitting in a high-backed chair behind his desk; he leaned forward into the pool of candlelight illuminating the papers laid out before him. He was wearing a magnificently embroidered purple and gold dressing gown over a snowy white nightshirt, but seemed wide awake, his penetrating light blue eyes fixed intently upon Harry.

"I'm sorry to disturb you at this late hour, Sir, but…" he sighed irritated when Dumbledore refused to look him in the eyes. It irked him even though he knew the reason. "Arthur Weasley was attacked. He was attacked by Nagini while guarding the entrance to the Department of Mysteries."

Dumbledore's eyes widened slightly in alarm. "How did you see this?"

Harry didn't need to think twice to comprehend what Dumbledore wanted to know and drove a hand trough his hair. "I was Nagini. I… was Voldemort while he possessed his pet-snake. So please don't even tell me. I know that my mind could very well not be my own at the moment."

Dumbledore nodded gravely. "It is as I feared after your reaction to the dragon-blood your shields really are completely down. Is Arthur seriously injured?"

Harry shrugged helplessly. "I believe so. Nagini's fangs are pretty large and she must've some kind of venom too."

Harry now asked himself, if he had disturbed the headmaster a little too late, because Dumbledore was staring at his hands with a blank face. But then he stood up, so quickly it made Harry jump, and addressed one of the old portraits hanging very near the ceiling. "Everard?" he said sharply. "And you too, Dilys!"

A sallow-faced wizard with a short black bangs and an elderly witch with long silver ringlets in the frame beside him, both of whom seemed to have been in the deepest of sleeps, opened their eyes immediately.

"You were listening?" said Dumbledore and Harry titled his head.

The wizard nodded; the witch said, "Naturally."

"The man has red hair and glasses," said Dumbledore. "Everard, you will need to raise the alarm, make sure he is found by the right people -"

Both nodded and moved sideways out of their frames, but instead of emerging in neighboring pictures neither reappeared. One frame now contained nothing but a backdrop of dark curtain, the other a handsome leather armchair. Harry noticed that many of the other headmasters and mistresses on the walls, though snoring and drooling most convincingly, kept sneaking peeks at him from under their eyelids, and mentally shook his head.

"Everard and Dilys were two of Hogwarts's most celebrated Heads," Dumbledore said, now sweeping around Harry, to Fawkes, who was sleeping on his perch beside the door. "Their renown is such that both have portraits hanging in other important wizarding institutions. One of them is the Ministry."

Harry just nodded and conjured a chair for himself before Dumbledore could even make the offer. He knew that they'd be waiting for now. He sat down, watching Dumbledore over his shoulder. The headmaster was now stroking Fawkes's plumed golden head with one finger. The phoenix awoke immediately. He stretched his beautiful head high and observed Dumbledore through bright, dark eyes.

"We will need," Dumbledore said very quietly to the bird, "a distraction"

There was a flash of fire and the phoenix had gone.

Dumbledore now swooped down upon one of the fragile silver instruments whose function Harry had never known, carried it over to his desk, sat down facing him again and tapped it gently with the tip of his wand.

The instrument tinkled into life at once with rhythmic clinking noises. Tiny puffs of pale green smoke issued from the minuscule silver tube at the top. Dumbledore watched the smoke closely, his brow furrowed. After a few seconds, the tiny puffs became a steady stream of smoke that thickened and coiled in the air… a serpent's head grew out of the end of it, opening its mouth wide. Harry wondered whether the instrument was confirming his story or being for another purpose.

"Naturally, naturally," murmured Dumbledore apparently to himself, still observing the stream of smoke without the slightest sign of surprise. "But in essence divided?"

Harry's body stiffened and his eyes narrowed at that. He himself didn't know why he suddenly was so tense, but he didn't really like the sound of what Dumbledore had just said.

The smoke serpent now split itself instantly into two snakes, both coiling and undulating in the dark air. With a look of grim satisfaction, Dumbledore gave the instrument another gentle tap with his wand: the clinking noise slowed and died and the smoke serpents grew faint, became a formless haze and vanished.

Dumbledore replaced the instrument on its spindly little table. Harry saw many of the old headmasters in the portraits follow him with their eyes, then, realizing that Harry was watching them, hastily pretend to be sleeping again. Harry once again shook his head.

"Dumbledore!"

"What news?" said Dumbledore at once.

"I yelled until someone came running," said the wizard, who was mopping his brow on the curtain behind him, "said I'd heard something moving downstairs - they weren't sure whether to believe me but went down to check - you know there are no portraits down there to watch from. Anyway, they carried him up a few minutes later. He doesn't look good, he's covered in blood. I ran along to Elfrida Cragg's portrait to get a good view as they left -"

"Good," said Dumbledore. "I take it Dilys will have seen him arrive, then -"

And moments later, the silver-ringleted witch had reappeared in her picture, too; she sank, coughing, into her armchair and said, "Yes, they've taken him to St. Mungo's, Dumbledore… they carried him past my portrait… he looks bad…"

"Thank you," replied Dumbledore and went over to the fireplace. He threw some floo-powder into it and stuck his head into the flames. Harry knew that he was talking to somebody, but it was so low, that he didn't understand him.

After a short time Dumbledore straightened again and readjusted his robes. He came around his desk and stopped in front of Harry with his arm outstretched. "Please take my arm."

Harry stood up. "But the wards…?"

He saw the faintest ghost of a smile on Dumbledore's face. "Being me has its advantages."

With a chuckle Harry grabbed the headmasters arm and immediately the office around him disappeared, just like the ground. A second later Harry once again felt the ground under his feet and blinked.

They were standing in the gloomy kitchen of Grimmauld Place. The only source of light was the fire which was illuminating half of the room. Sirius, who had been sitting on a chair near the fire jumped up with his wand drawn and stared at them wide-eyed.

"Harry? Albus? What are you doing here?" he asked worriedly and lowered his wand.

"There was an emergency and I saw it fit to let Harry leave the school a little earlier," explained Dumbledore calmly. "The Weasley children and young Mr. Black will probably come on the earliest opportunity tomorrow morning, I think. Harry, Mrs. Weasley will inform you about the situation as soon as possible."

Harry nodded.

"Um… okay?" was all Sirius could say before Dumbledore vanished.

He stared at the place where the headmaster had last stood and shook his head. With a look at

Harry he went over to the cabinet over the stove and took two bottles out of it. He threw one at Harry, who raised his eyebrows.

"Firewhisky?"

Sirius shrugged and sat down on the chair near the fire once again. "You look like you need it."

With a shake of his head Harry took another chair and went over to his godfather. "I don't think I can drink anything now." He sighed and drove a hand trough his hair. It really was a habit he had picked up over time and couldn't get rid of now.

Harry looked at Sirius. He still appeared to be no older than twenty-five and apparently his trips all around England did him good. He looked even happier than in the summer holidays, but Harry didn't think he imagined the slight sadness in his eyes.

"Do you want to tell me, why you're here, with nothing but a cloak and some pants on? Or do I have to guess?" asked Sirius and grinned slightly at him. "Looks like you were interrupted with something. Did it have to do with a certain girlfriend of yours?"

Harry couldn't suppress the slight blush on his face and threw his godfather a nasty look. "No, it was nothing like that! I always sleep like that. But… you could say my dream was interrupted."

Sirius took a large gulp of his Firewhisky. "Care to elaborate?"

Harry nodded and shortly told him why he was sitting in front of his godfather now and not lying in bed like he should.

When he finished and looked up at Sirius he saw that the face of the older man was really pale now. Sirius took another gulp out of the bottle and leaned back in his chair. "I hope Arthur's okay… I knew it wasn't a good idea to let someone guard the entrance to the Department. There are more dangers than Voldemort and his lackeys…"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You sound like you've been there before."

Sirius grimaced. "Yeah… when I was an Auror, before James and Lily went into hiding, your father and I caught a group of four Death Eaters that were torturing countless children of a muggle orphanage. You know Harry… not everyone is send to Azkaban for their crimes."

The grimace on his face disappeared and he shook his head with disgust. "Some are executed immediately and that's one of the dangers lurking in the Department of Mysteries. James and I had the unfortunate honor to accompany those four we'd caught to death."

"What was done to them?" asked Harry uncomfortably.

Sirius didn't answer at first and Harry thought he didn't want to. But then: "They went through a veil."

"Okay…" Harry didn't even try to ask what exactly his godfather meant and eyed the bottle in his hand.

"Harry?" Sirius asked then and he had a frown on his face. "I know why your Occlumency shields are down, Dumbledore told me about your little 'allergy', but what was his reaction to you banging in his office and telling him you saw Arthur's attack?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't really know. I guess he was worried, but somewhat understanding. Then he sent two of his portraits to investigate and looked at one of his strange instruments. He didn't really tell me what he thought."

Sirius nodded and Harry sighed. He looked around the kitchen, trying to decide what exactly was going on in his head. His scar was still throbbing slightly and he felt like he had eaten something bad. With another sigh he looked at his strangely silent godfather.

"Sirius? Do you think I'm evil?" he asked all of sudden.

Sirius spat out some Firewhisky and stared at him as if he had grown a second head. "What the hell? Harry, why do you ask something like that?"

Harry rubbed the back of his neck and stared up at the ceiling. "The question just crossed my mind. I mean… I'm learning the Dark Arts, read stuff that shouldn't even have been written down. And I didn't feel remorse when the Dursleys died…"

Sirius shook his head and stood up. He kneeled down in front of Harry's chair, who suddenly felt as if he was a small kid. "Listen to me. I may've been a bad guardian to you and didn't fulfill my duties as your godfather, but I know that you're not evil. You're far from it. But… it's only logical for you to think like that. You are a person who witnessed evil things. No one can endure something like that without carrying at least one scar. And I don't mean the one on your forehead."

With a grateful nod Harry finally opened his Firewhisky and took a gulp.

******

'_BANG!'_

Harry jumped to his feet, wide awake, his wand drawn and his brain half asleep, but his senses on high alert. He was standing in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, on an improvised bed in front of the fireplace. Sirius had suggested it, because it was impossible to sleep in the rooms upstairs at the moment. A herd of doxys from the basement was having fun there.

"Wazza matter?" came Sirius drowsy voice from the floor.

"HARRY!" Before Harry could even register what was going on he found himself engulfed into a bone-crushing hug. "I don't know what would have happened if it hadn't been for you, Harry," said a familiar muffled voice. "They might not have found Arthur for hours, and then it would have been too late, but thanks to you he's alive and Dumbledore's been able to think up a good cover story for Arthur being where he was, you've no idea what trouble he would have been in otherwise."

When Harry was released from the hug he blinked rapidly and a small smile formed on his lips. "I'm glad to hear that Mrs. Weasley. How's Mr. Weasley?"

"The healers said Arthur is out of danger, but a wound on his arm is still bleeding and they're trying to stop it. Dumbledore told us he was bitten by a snake… so maybe it's some kind of venom," Mrs. Weasley answered and gave him another hug.

Harry, who was peeking over her shoulder, chocked slightly when he saw the empty bottles of Firewhisky on the floor in front of the fireplace. He threw a slightly panicked look at his godfather who was yawning widely and then frowning at him.

"Mrs. Weasley?" asked Harry when Sirius realized what Harry was so worried about. "Where are Ron and the others? Dumbledore said they would arrive here today."

Mrs. Weasley shook her head. "My dear, try to wake up Ronald and the Twins at half past six in the morning." Harry just grimaced at that. "The headmaster and I agreed after we knew that Arthur's condition is steady to let the children sleep. They'll come with the Hogwarts express in the afternoon."

With a nod Harry saw with relief that Sirius had managed to let the empty bottles disappear without Mrs. Weasley noticing.

Suddenly the kitchen door opened again and Harry's small smile widened when a woman entered. "Narcissa!" he rushed over to her and gave her a gentle hug. "How've you been?"

The blond witch looked at him slightly surprised, but then returned the hug softly. "Why Harry? I've been well. It's nice to see you. Don't mind me asking, but what are you doing here this early?"

Harry sighed and once again repeated what he had seen.

After he had finished he looked at Narcissa. She was biting her lip softly and not looking at Harry, but at Sirius, who was standing next to him. _'They're not telling me something here…'_ thought Harry slightly annoyed and a little worried.

"Harry, dear? Would you like to give me a hand?" asked Mrs. Weasley who was busy with making breakfast.

He just gaped at the amount of food she was making and shook his head. "Mrs. Weasley… how many people are eating breakfast?"

She waved her wand and some eggs started to jump into the pan when she turned around to face him. She frowned. "Let me see… Remus, Nymphadora, Bill, Fleur, Sirius, Narcissa you and I. Yes, that should be all then."

"Fleur? She's here?" asked Harry and happily started to set the table with some flicks of his wand, while looking trough the cupboards for some flour and sugar to put into the pancake batter he decided to make. "And what's Bill doing here?"

Mrs. Weasley nodded. "Bill and Fleur work in the same department at Gringotts now and after I told him of Arthur's attack we decided that we would stay here for the time being, because it's closer to St. Mungos. Bill's still at the burrow, though."

Sirius appeared between them and quickly duck down when a bag of sugar flew over from the other side of the room after Harry got tired of searching for it. "Does this mean you'll stay over Christmas, Molly? When did you decide to ask me?"

She gasped softly. "Oh, I'm sorry Sirius. I don't want to force them upon you. I understand if you want to spent Christmas alone…" she turned around and once more worked on the scrambled eggs.

Sirius smacked his head. "Are you crazy? The more the merrier! Of course you can stay here!"

Harry shook his head when his godfather beamed at him after receiving a grateful smile from Mrs. Weasley and dashed out of the room, mumbling things like: "I have to get rid of those damn doxys…"

Harry carefully opened the bag of sugar and poured some into the bowl. "Narcissa? When the floors above are contaminated by doxys… where did you sleep then? And Remus, Fleur and Tonks?"

Narcissa sat down on the table and slowly sipped on a cup of coffee. "The doxys only cause havoc since yesterday evening. Fleur and I slept in the living-room; we were quick enough to shut the doors before they entered. Remus and Tonks didn't sleep here. They both have their own homes."

Harry nodded and dived out of Mrs. Weasley's way when she bustled over to the cabinet to get another pan. Just when he wanted to pour the batter into the pan he heard a loud crash and something that sounded like crackling of electricity.

"Merde!" came the angry cry of a familiar voice and Harry ducked his head to hide his mirth when the kitchen door burst open and a very flustered part-veela stepped into the kitchen.

Harry chuckled softly. Fleur looked like she came straight out of a tornado. Her hair was all over the place and her comfortable pale blue trainings suit was a little crumbled.

"Cette petite…" she growled and tried to arrange her hair while looking right trough him. "Je pourrais ..." She blinked when Harry waved at her with a smirk on his face and her grimace was replaced by a smile. "Oh, 'Arry!"

She rushed over to him and gave him a tight hug. He chuckled when she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Hey, Beautiful. What got you all riled up?"

She huffed angrily. "Zhe Doxys. Zhey are ruining my 'air. It looks like I 'aven't brushed it in ages." She released him from the hug and looked around the kitchen. "What are you doing 'ere? Is Draco 'ere too?"

"He's coming later that afternoon. I'm just here because of an… unfortunate accident," replied Harry, getting tired of repeating the story over and over again.

"You didn't blow anyzhing up, did you?" asked Fleur and went over to Narcissa

Harry flicked his wand and the pancakes behind him started to make itself when he sat down across from them. He crossed his arms and pouted. "That's not fair. Why does everybody think everything that happens is my fault?"

"Maybe because it usually is," replied a new voice from behind Harry. "Good morning by the way, ladies."

He didn't even bother to turn around. "Moony… that's not helping!"

He heard some footsteps and then a hand ruffled his hair when Remus sat down next to him while slipping out of his cloak. "Easy there cub. It's the truth. I can't recall a single year of Hogwarts where you weren't in any kind of trouble."

"Don't touch my hair!" snapped Harry and drove his own hand trough the raven mob on his head, making it messier than it already was. He looked at Remus "I'm not responsible for Voldemort always trying to kill me. The only year where he didn't decide to show up was my third. I got you, Padfoot and that damn rat instead."

"You wound me!" answered Remus in a bored voice. "And I thought I was your favorite Professor."

Harry smiled while noticing that Remus held himself differently than usual. He sat more straight, not in his trademark slightly crouched position and his hair didn't have as many grey streaks in them like when Harry had last seen him four months ago. Yes, he was definitely happier than Harry had ever seen him.

"How are you doing, Moony?" he asked then when Mrs. Weasley started to maneuver the food onto the table.

Remus shrugged and cracked his neck. "Can't complain. I had little sleep last night, because I took over for Arthur at three o'clock, shortly after all the commotion down there stopped. It was a nasty feeling, I tell you. To keep guard when that snake could still have been roaming around there."

"What do you have me for?" replied Harry sarcastically. "I'm sure I would've seen your attack as well if Nagini had still been there."

Remus frowned behind his cup of coffee. "That's what worries me the most. That Voldemort could gain access to your mind."

Harry shook his head. "Now that you mention it… I guess it was more like me accessing Voldemort's mind unintentionally. I saw trough _his_ eyes, not he trough mine. And it's only temporally. It's just a matter of time until my shields are fully active again… It's been more than two weeks; I don't think it'll take much longer for me to have then under control again"

"You're probably right, cub. For how-"

"NOT AGAIN! YOU CLUMSY LITTLE PIECE OF FILTH! HOW DARE YOU -"

Harry and all the other occupants of the room winced when Sirius came down into the kitchen with his hands over his ears and a grimace on his face. He quickly shut the door behind him and sighed at the inquisitive looks they were giving him.

He shrugged. "Nymphy's here," he just said as if it explained it all.

Harry raised his eyebrows when said metamorphmagus stumbled down the stairs and grabbed the door handle to regain her balance. She looked different. She had wavy black hair, reaching her waist and slightly sharper facial features than Harry remembered. He looked over to his godfather, who was loading his plate with scrambled eggs and then back at her.

He smiled. So he finally was able to see how she really looked. _'Yes,'_ he thought seeing the same haughty Black good looks in her features, _'she's definitely a Black, alright. I still can't believe it though… she's clumsy as hell…'_

"Come on, Nymphadora. Breakfast's ready," said Mrs. Weasley and sat down herself. "After that we've got much to do. We have to get rid of those Doxys before the children arrive."

Harry just groaned and decided to take as much time as he could with his breakfast.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Give me a review and tell me what you think. And I'm still open for suggestions about the names for the different squads in the H.A.**

**Dark Phoenix of Slytherin**


	26. Christmas with a bad surprise

**Hey everyone.**

**Sorry for the horrible long wait, but I had some personal matters to take care of first and there just wasn't any time to write.**

* * *

**And lots of thanks to my new beta Kyae for her wonderful job! And also thanks to Horacrux777 who also decided to proof-read!**

* * *

**But now on with this story!**

**Enjoy!****  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 26**

_He was gliding down a deserted corridor towards a plain black door, past rough stone walls, torches, and an open doorway, onto a flight of stone steps leading downstairs on the left…_

_He reached the black door, placing his hand on the doorknob, but could not open it… he stood gazing at it, desperate for entry… something he wanted with all his heart lay beyond… a prize beyond his dreams… something that would help him to finally win… to achieve his goal…_

…**HPHPHP…**

With an annoyed sigh Harry jolted up in bed, rubbing his temples to try and force away the vestiges of the dream. A tired yawn escaped his lips that were now set into an annoyed scowl "Damn it… I've _had_ it with Voldemort's dreams."

It had been four days since he had arrived at Grimmauld Place in the middle of the night and tomorrow – he glanced at his watch – no, _today_ was Christmas. He yawned and stretched before standing up. It was four o'clock in the morning and not a single night since he had arrived here had he slept completely through the night and slowly but surely he was getting grumpy because of it.

With a tired sigh he stumbled across the room, nearly falling over a heap of presents in front of his bed. Not really caring at the moment he ignored them and left his room to get something to drink in the kitchen. He knew that he couldn't go to sleep again anyway.

He tiptoed down the stairs, careful not to wake up Mrs. Black, who still liked to scream her lungs out when something disrupted her slumber. He shook his head. _'At least she's not _that _prejudiced against muggleborns anymore...'_

When he arrived in the hallway, he stopped and looked over to the candlestick next to Mrs. Black's portrait. A frown made its way to his face when he saw that the secret door leading to the Black library wasn't fully closed.

With a quiet snap of his fingers his wand shot out of its holster and appeared in his hand. He quietly pushed the door a little bit more open and peered inside. The dim lights of the library were turned on and a single person was sitting on one of the comfortable black armchairs, reading a book. Harry's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Sirius?" he asked, still holding his wand up, lest it wasn't him.

His godfather looked up a little startled. "Harry? What are you doing here at… four in the morning?"

Harry fully entered the library and titled his head while closing the door behind him. "I could ask you the same question," he grinned. "Normally a bucket of ice-water's needed to get you awake – let alone out of bed! And now I find you here - with a book in hand no less! Who are you and what have you done with Sirius?"

The man in question pouted. "It's me Harry, I just couldn't sleep well, so I decided to put my time to a half-decent use for once. And you?"

Harry flopped down in the other armchair in the Black library and shrugged. "The same problem. Voldemort keeps bugging me with visions of what I believe is the Department of Mysteries."

"Your shields still aren't up then? And – wait, come again? What do you mean when you say visions of the Department of Mysteries?"

"It's just like I said. For the last four nights I've always been running like a maniac through a dark corridor. Over and over again. And when I want to open the door, leading to the room where I believe the copy of the prophecy lies, I always wake up."

The book suddenly slipped out of Sirius' hands and he looked at Harry with slight horror. "Harry…Merlin's beard! When your shields are down… Voldemort doesn't _need_ to go to the Ministry to get the full contents of the prophecy. He may already have them!"

Harry rested his head on his hands and gave Sirius a look that asked _'Do you think I'm stupid?'_

"I'm close to fully regain control over my magic again, thus over my shields also. I believe my shields will be up tomorrow if I keep trying until then he can try as long as he wants. But despite that, Voldemort isn't able to get the full contents of the prophecy out of my mind. Even after my shields broke down I was able to keep the most important things behind an extra barrier I've made in my mind."

"I don't understand," replied Sirius a little perplexed. "How's that possible?"

Harry leaned back in his chair. "Draco and I developed a technique – or rather Nicolas taught us after having mastered it first - that allows us to protect a small part of our minds without the help of normal Occlumency. For this technique no magic is needed, so I was able to hold it up after the dragon-blood disrupted my magic."

"Occlumency without magic?" asked Sirius with a sceptical voice. "Is that even possible?"

Harry nodded. "It is. Some of my thoughts are protected by a barrier of… numbers, you can say." At Sirius blank look Harry decided to elaborate: "Well… you have to imagine it like this: Legillimency works like you're viewing small movies or pictures with sound. If something is in your way or is too loud, you can't see or hear anything. In a small part of my mind, the part where the really important information is stored, I'm nonstop counting to hundred, over and over again, while concentrating on the numbers, so that they appear in my mind. They're blocking the view on the information and at the same time are disrupting the sound."

Sirius closed his eyes. "So… you're counting even at the moment? How the hell do you manage to focus on the things around you then?"

Harry chuckled. "You can say it's a form of multitasking. It took me roughly half-a-year to be able to do it in the back of my mind without needing to concentrate on it. Narcissa nearly lost it with Draco, Fleur and me when we totally ignored her or didn't even manage to translate the easiest Runes. And Perenelle..." he shuddered. "She's really scary. She nearly skinned us alive when we destroyed her favourite vase while practicing duelling and that counting stuff."

"So… you're sure that he couldn't access information about the Order?"

"Positive. Nick tested it several times after my shields broke down the first time I came in contact with dragon-blood."

"It's funny how dragon-blood - which normally is considered a healing ingredient - can do so much damage to ones magic… you know… James had a little problem with dragon-blood as well... said that he always felt like a bag of itching powder had been thrown over him when he came in contact with it." Sirius chuckled. "Maybe it's something that lies in the family..."

"Dad had a problem with dragon-blood too?" asked Harry and Sirius nodded. "Well, that could explain it. Say, Padfoot, which book is interesting enough to make you read it?"

His godfather looked at the book on the floor and picked it up to place it on the small desk next to him. "Normally this is something you shouldn't even know of but… it's about ways to cheat death." Harry's eyebrows rose and Sirius continued. "I've always asked myself how Voldemort managed not to die after attacking you and your parents. And after we found…"

He stopped and Harry leaned forward. "Yes? You found what?"

Sirius quickly shook his head. "Nothing. I was just -"

"Ah, Harry. Long time no see."

Sirius threw a small smile at the ghost of his brother who was floating near the ceiling and then stood up. "Well… I guess I start making breakfast then. We are what? Thirteen people? I guess it'll take more than an hour to get everything ready. And with today being Christmas… the first Weasley probably will be up shortly after six o'clock."

Harry slightly turned his head up and his eyes followed Regulus when he floated down. He threw a last look at his godfather and then looked at the ghost. "He's hiding something… and I get the feeling that he isn't the only one that knows something about Voldemort that I don't. Am I right, Regulus?"

Regulus chuckled. "I think you're just reading too much into the things the big mouth of my dear brother spits out."

Harry narrowed his eyes, but didn't say anything. He grabbed the book Sirius had left on the table and read the title on the pitch-black leather cover while Regulus kept chatting about Sirius and his big mouth. _Immortality of the Soul_, by Marcus Carrowan. Harry slowly stood up and put the book on the nearest shelf. _'What does this have to do with cheating death?'_

"Are you even listening to me?" asked Regulus a little annoyed.

Harry sighed and threw him an apologetic look. "Sorry Regulus. I've got a lot on my mind at the moment, and I haven't had a good nights' rest in ages. Forgive me if I'm not that talkative at the moment."

Regulus waved his apology away. "No problem." His brow furrowed. "I heard from Sirius Voldemort was able to gain access your mind. Is this true?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Slowly but surely this question's annoying me. Yes, it's true." His eyes wandered over the different shelves and then his head snapped up. "Regulus? Tell me, have you read all the books in this library here?"

The ghost slowly floated around him and then to the shelves. "Nearly every single one, why?"

"So…" began Harry and followed the ghost to look at his transparent face. "You know a lot about the Dark Arts? I mean different rituals and so on?"

Regulus looked at him with slightly narrowed eyes. "Yes, Harry. I suppose I do."

Harry was silent, while thinking about the strange things he had heard and come across the last days _'In essence divided… an immortal soul… I'm getting a headache with all that stuff!'_ He looked back at Regulus. "Is there a way," he asked slowly, "to cheat death with the help of your soul? Hypothetically spoken that you believe in the souls' immortality?"

Regulus didn't move at first, but then looked at Harry with a blank expression. "It would be stupid not to believe in it. You have a ghost in front of you after all. Normally we're also referred to as restless souls. Our bodies are dead, but our souls live on."

He seemed to think for a moment and then shook his head. "The immortality of the soul is something that goes beyond human understanding. Surely, some souls can be seen – like me for example – but no one knows what's happens to those who don't return as ghosts. And if you ask me… death is only the next great adventure. You know… that's one of the favourite phrases of a certain headmaster of Hogwarts."

Harry frowned. "That may be, but it doesn't answer my question."

"I can't help you there, Harry," said Regulus firmly and slowly floated back to the armchairs. "Death is something you shouldn't try to prevent with all means. It's a part of life."

Harry's left eye twitched slightly, he didn't even really register the words Regulus said next. If Voldemort's return had something to do with snake-face overcoming death by tampering with his soul - provided there was even such a possibility, and it wasn't just a figment of Harry's over-tired, emotionally fraught imagination – then… did Harry have to fear that Voldemort would do it again?

He rubbed his head. _'I'm seriously beginning to wonder whether I'm developing a moderate case of paranoia,' _he thought drily.

"Well?" asked Regulus with a transparent eyebrow raised.

With a huff Harry went over to the door. "Geeze… being dead really must affect your brain. You start to sound just like Dumbledore," he replied sarcastically and then shook his head. "Sorry. I guess I should go now. I don't want to start arguing with you. Merry Christmas."

"Yeah, a merry Christmas, Harry," nodded Regulus and Harry left the library.

…**HPHPHP…**

Harry slowly climbed the stairs and wiped his head with the towel slung around his neck. He sat down on the broad windowsill in the living room to catch his breath while Sirius, Remus and Mrs. Weasley were putting up Christmas decorations – a little late, but nevertheless. Harry could not remember Sirius ever being in such a good mood; he was actually singing carols, apparently delighted that he was to have company over Christmas. Harry could hear his voice echoing up through the floor while watching the sky growing whiter outside the windows, threatening snow. His eyes felt a little heavy.

Unlike Sirius had expected there hadn't been a Weasley stomping down the stairs to the kitchen at six. Quite the contrary actually, for that it was nearly twelve o'clock and they had yet to wake up.

Harry yawned and shook his head with slight wonder. _'I don't know how someone can sleep that long…I thought Ron had gotten into routine by now…' _He stretched his slightly aching muscles. He had been out training for two hours.

"Harry? Where the heck are you?" asked a familiar voice from the hallway.

"Back already?" Harry grinned. "In the living-room, Draco."

He waited for a short time, listening to the footsteps of his friend and then Draco entered the room with a slightly baffled look on his face. "Say… aren't the others awake yet? Mother and I left three hours ago to visit Uncle Sev. Before that Mrs. Weasley told them all to wake up."

Harry shrugged. "They probably ignored her. It's their problem that they didn't get any breakfast. And I must say… I was surprised, but Sirius is a pretty decent cook. The food was delicious."

Draco snickered. "Yeah. Wait 'til the weasel wakes up and hears that he won't be having lunch today because Mrs. Weasley wants to visit Mr. Weasley. He's going to have a fit."

Harry nodded and stood up. "D'you want to come too? I still have to open my presents." He grinned. "By the way, did Snape like ours?"

"He couldn't really believe what he was seeing. I haven't seen Uncle Sev like that since he met Nick and Penny. But I guess it was to be expected. After all…" Draco smirked when they entered Harry's room. "How'd you react when someone gives you a set of four Phoenix feathers, each a different element and a vial of Phoenix tears?"

"I guess Snape thought the world's coming to an end. The former 'Gryffindor Golden Trio' giving him a present together with his godson…" Harry snickered and sat down on the bed. "I bet he's asking himself if he should check in into a mental institution."

"Probably," agreed Draco with a smirk.

Harry sorted through his presents and found one with Hermione's handwriting on it. She had given him a book that resembled a diary except that it said things like "Do it today or later you'll pay!" every time he opened a page.

"Morgana's holy shoes… this has to be a joke somehow," muttered Harry while Draco was busy laughing his ass off. "What did I do to make her angry?"

Draco looked at him after somewhat having calmed down. "You know, she was pretty pissed when you just disappeared from Hogwarts without saying goodbye."

Harry shook his head with a bemused smile on his face and once more dove into the pile.

Sirius and Lupin had given him a set of excellent books entitled _Practical Magic and its use against the Dark Arts,_ which had superb, moving colour illustrations of all the counter-jinxes, curses and hexes it described. Hagrid had sent a furry brown wallet that had fangs, which were presumably supposed to be an anti-theft device, but unfortunately prevented Harry putting any money in without getting his fingers ripped off. Tonks's present was a small, working model of a Firebolt. Ron had given him an enormous box of Every-Flavour Beans, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley the usual hand-knitted jumper and some mince pies.

Suddenly the door opened and a slightly sleepy looking Ginny and a widely yawning Ron entered his room. "Morning. Merry Christmas you two," said Ginny softly.

Harry smiled and too, wished her and Ron a merry Christmas. He was looking at a skilfully crafted, silver dagger in his hand that he had gotten from Narcissa and Draco. Then his eyes fell on a pair of black gloves made of the skin of a Hungarian Horntail. He chuckled quietly. That, and – he shook his head – four small vials of the Elixir of Life, were the presents he got from Nicolas and Perenelle.

Draco meanwhile nodded a little uncomfortable and looked at Ginny when she flopped down on the chair at the desk. "Thanks for the potions manual, I've been looking for something like that. Sorry that I didn't get you anything, but I didn't expect a present."

Ginny waved it away, while Ron's eyes suspiciously darted from one to the other. "It's no problem. It just caught my eye and I thought you'd like it, being so good in potions and all." She looked at Harry. "Um… what are you doing?"

He had just reached the last package. It was a present from Dobby. A truly dreadful painting that Harry suspected had been done by the elf himself. He was just turning it upside-down to see whether it looked better that way while squinting at it as if he still needed glasses.

Finally he gave up and shrugged, when, with a loud crack, Fred and George apparated at the foot of his bed.

"Happy Christmas," said George. "Don't go downstairs for a bit."

"Why not?" said Ron.

"Mum's crying again," said Fred heavily. "Percy sent back his Christmas jumper."

"Worthless prat," Draco said annoyed.

"He didn't have to wear it, but to send it back…" mumbled Harry with a frown.

"Without a note," added George. "Hasn't asked how Dad is or visited him or anything."

Ginny and Ron were shifting in their sits uncomfortably, they had promised to forgive Percy but hearing this again wasn't really helping them do that.

"We tried to comfort her," said Fred, moving around the bed to look at Harry's portrait. "Told her Percy's nothing more than a humungous pile of rat droppings."

"Didn't work," said George, helping himself to a Chocolate Frog. "So Lupin took over. Best let him cheer her up before we go down for breakfast, I reckon."

"What's that supposed to be, anyway?" asked Fred, squinting at Dobby's painting. "Looks like a gibbon with two black eyes."

"It's Harry!" said George, pointing at the back of the picture, "says so on the back!"

"Good likeness," said Fred, grinning. Harry threw his new homework diary at him; it hit the wall opposite and fell to the floor where it said happily: "If you've dotted the 'i's and crossed the 't's then you may do whatever you please!"

Harry eyed George. "Tell me… did you just say 'before we go down to breakfast'? How are you planning on doing that?"

George looked at him oddly, just like the other Weasleys in the room. Ron titled his head. "Well… standing up… climbing down the stairs… going into the kitchen? That's what you usually do if you want to have breakfast."

Harry nodded and looked at them seriously, while Draco hurriedly stood up and left the room. Supposedly to laugh.

"That it is, yes. But alas, my dear children," he said, all the way keeping a perfectly straight face. "Despite seeing the truth behind your words it's impossible to eat breakfast past twelve o'clock. Because I daresay, it's lunchtime then."

"Past twelve o'clock…?" repeated Fred and then looked at his watch. "Merlin's blue boxers! We slept past twelve o'clock!"

Ron's eyes widened. "You're joking, right? Today's Christmas. There's no way we slept that long!"

Harry didn't answer, but rather stood up to follow Draco. When he was at the door he once more turned around. "By the way, we won't have lunch today. Because-"

"CHILDREN!" the voice of Mrs. Weasley suddenly boomed trough the house. "WE'RE LEAVING FOR ST. MUNGOS NOW! COME DOWN!"

Harry just smirked and left three totally flabbergasted Weasleys behind to get a drink in the kitchen. He, Draco, Narcissa, Remus and Tonks had already visited Mr. Weasley the day before. And they all agreed that Christmas was a day to spend with the family.

**...HPHPHP...**

"Am I supposed to believe that?" asked Harry, laughing so hard that he nearly fell off the sofa near the fireplace.

Sirius, who was sitting next to him on the sofa nodded. "Yes! It's a pity that it was the only time we were able to prank Filch in front of the whole school, though. Seeing him jumping around in a pink dress was hilarious! And Mrs. Norris was such a cute little ballerina as well!"

Harry snorted anew. He, Sirius and Remus were sitting in the living room, where a giant Christmas tree, decorated with real fairies, was located. They were the only ones in the house at the moment. The Weasleys were all visiting Mr. Weasley in St. Mungos, while Draco had disappeared into the library. Narcissa was nowhere to be found.

Remus gave Sirius a pointed look from his seat on the other sofa. "Yes and it earned you and James a month of detention with McGonagall, if I remember correctly."

Sirius scoffed and waved his comment away. "As if you didn't have a hand in it too! You were the one who researched the spells after all."

Harry grinned. "Ah, but he wasn't stupid enough to let himself get caught."

"Hey!" cried Sirius indignantly and Remus nodded with a slightly smug look on his face. "Are you saying I'm stupid?"

"Heavens no!" replied Harry innocently. "I was merely voicing my opinion on that matter. If getting caught at breaking the rules would mean you're stupid... then I'd be a total idiot!"

Sirius ruffled his hair. "Can't argue with that pup."

They sat in comfortable silence and the only thing heard was the crackling of the fire and the soft ruffling of paper when Remus turned a page of his book. Harry felt himself slowly drifting off into the depths of his mind. He closed his eyes and adjusted his position on the sofa to be more comfortable. But despite that he was aware of the slightly interested looks Sirius and Remus were sending him now.

His brows furrowed, when he started to feel the magic coursing through his body, through every nerve and even the tiniest cell. With glee he realized, that not a single thing seemed to be wrong with it and nothing was disrupting the ever-present flow anymore. Harry took a deep breath and opened his eyes – then stopped.

Nothing happened.

He closed his eyes again and frowned. Something still wasn't right... Suddenly he nearly fell off the sofa. A wave of magic had washed over him, startling him to no end. With a gasp his eyes snapped open and he looked at his godfather. Sirius was grinning slightly.

"Thought you needed a little help to get the magic flowing into the right places again," he answered with a little shrug. "I'm an average occlumens myself, so I know that sometimes you've gotta kick-start your shields."

Harry nodded with a smile of his own and once more closed his eyes. Without much effort now his shields fell into place... accompanied by the slight tingling sensation. Layer for layer the barriers rose and he stashed all of his memories behind them. He mentally thanked Sirius once more and let out a content sigh. He definitely felt safer now that his shields were up again.

"I swear when he's finished he's so gonna get it!" sighed someone familiar behind him. "He disappeared without saying anything! Do you have _any _idea how worried I was?"

"Calm down," he heard Sirius answer and noted that he and Remus were no longer sitting with him. Had he been busy longer than he thought? "How come you're here anyway?"

"Calm down? Pah... that's a good joke. And I came here to yell at him!"

Harry chuckled and slowly rose to his feet. With a small smirk he turned around and came right face to face with his glowering girlfriend.

"Well... hello, my dear," he smiled widely and stepped around the sofa to grab her hand. "It's a real pleasure to see you. I wish you a merry Christmas and hope you had a nice trip."

He kissed her hand and Hermione blushed a little bit when Sirius started snickering. She smacked his hand away and crossed her arms. "Flattery will bring you nowhere Potter. D'you have _any_ idea how worried I was?"

Harry gave her a mock bow. "My apologies. Forgive me for being so rude. I've failed to tell you that I had to leave four days ago. But please understand that I was in a little bit of a hurry."

She sighed exasperated, but a small smile played on her lips. She rolled her eyes and took a step forward. "Don't you scare me like that _ever_ again. I had no idea where you disappeared to, until Dumbledore told us. I was so... ugh! Forget it!" She took a deep breath and shook her head. "And I also wish you a merry Christmas."

Harry smiled softly when she gave him a hug and pressed his nose into her soft hair, inhaling deeply. He briefly closed his eyes. "You've got a new shampoo," he murmured and she leaned back to look at him. "Before it was a mix of lavender and chocolate... now you smell of vanilla and lilies..."

She chuckled and gave him a soft kiss. "I'm surprised you've noticed. I got it from my parents yesterday."

He raised his eyebrow and encircled her waist with his arms. "Why yesterday? Today's Christmas."

Hermione shook her head and looked down at the floor. "My grandfather called. My grandmother isn't really well and they decided to visit her for Christmas. My dad's afraid that it might be the last time he'll be able to see her. They took the plane at five o'clock."

With a frown Harry titled his head. "And you're not going with them because...?"

She wriggled out of his hold and stretched her arms over her head with a sigh. Harry's eyes travelled downwards and rested on her belly when her pullover rose up, slightly exposing it.

She caught his eyes and clicked her tongue with a shake of her head. "Staring's rude," she remarked with a small smile that – which Harry noticed slightly worried – didn't reach her eyes. "And I didn't accompany them because I've never met my grandmother and my grandfather. I... well... I don't see why I should visit them then... it would just feel awkward."

Harry nodded and gave her another kiss.

Suddenly they heard Remus give a snort and looked over to him. He was grinning at Sirius, who was currently busy pouting. Harry threw his godfather a questioning look and he huffed and turned his back to him. Remus chuckled once again.

"What's his problem?" asked Harry curiously.

Remus waved his hands and shrugged. "The puppy's shining trough. I guess poor little Padfoot wants attention."

Sirius turned around and punched Remus softly on the arm. He grinned sheepishly when Harry raised his eyebrows and then gave him a mock hurt look. "I'm wounded Harry!" he cried. "As soon as the girl arrives we're nothing but air!"

Harry grinned. "But I have to pay attention to Mione. Otherwise I'd be in trouble. It's all out of self-preservation."

He yelped when Hermione roughly shoved him on the sofa and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head when she looked down at him. "You're such a jerk Harry James Potter!" She stuck her nose into the air. "I'm going to set up my room. Don't follow me!"

She abruptly left and Harry just stared at the door with a raised eyebrow. "Damn... she's bitchy today..."

Sirius and Remus started laughing and once again went over to the sofa to sit down.

"Just like James and Lily," chuckled Remus and Harry smiled softly. "They were always arguing like that. I swear that was like seeing a memory."

Sirius stared into space and then nodded. "Damn scary that is... Harry's nearly an exact replica of James, but Hermione? She's just like a second Lily! Damn smart and she even looks a little like her."

Remus snorted. "You're right she really looks a little like her, yes. But her personality reminds me more of Lily than her looks. She's a very intelligent young woman and she's not just book smart. And she's got a very fiery temper."

"Looks like all Potter men are destined to end up with bossy woman," muttered Sirius and gave Harry a wink.

"Definitely," agreed Remus. "He made a good choice."

Harry just gave both of them a blank look. "No offence or anything, but...could you two please shut up?"

"Never!" they both chirped amused.

Harry sighed and stood up. "I go and help her with her stuff."

"Didn't she say not to follow her?" asked Sirius with a frown. "She seems awfully quick to anger today. And women are scary when they're angry."

When Harry reached the door he nodded. "Believe me, I know that they can be, but I have to ask her something."

With that he closed the door behind him and went over to the stairs. A small frown was etched on his face when he started to climb them. He didn't think the two adults had noticed, but something was troubling Hermione it seemed. It may sound cheesy, but the light in her eyes, that always made her smiles so beautiful, hadn't been there.

When he reached her room he softly knocked on the door.

"I told you not to follow me!" she bellowed from the other side of the room and her voice cracked a little bit at the end.

Harry didn't knock a second time, but opened the door and before Hermione could even register what he was doing closed it behind him and locked it, so that she couldn't run out. She opened her mouth, but Harry held up his hand.

"Don't," he said with a firm but gentle voice while walking over to her. She was seated on the bed. The large trunk at her feet was untouched. A clear sign for him that she hadn't come up here to set up her room.

"Get out," said Hermione softly. "I want to set up my room and I don't need you distracting me the whole time. So please just leave me alone for a while."

He shook his head and sat down next to her. "Not happening. First you're going to tell me what's wrong. You're not your usual self today."

"I... it's nothing," she replied and turned her head away. "And besides, I can't be cheery every day. I just have a lot of things on my mind right now. That's all."

Harry frowned. "Like your parents supposed visit to your grandparents?"

She looked up startled and then her eyes narrowed. "What do you mean with 'supposed visit'?" she asked angrily. "Are you accusing me of lying about why I'm here?"

He gently took her hand when she looked away once more. "No," he replied softly. "But I know you good enough to see when something's troubling you."

"Harry I... damn it!" she sighed and then looked up. Harry felt a pang in his chest when he saw that she had tears in her eyes. "I... I can't lie to you, can I?"

He raised her hand up to his mouth and kissed it softly. Then he shook his head. "You could. But I won't like it. And... usually it's better to talk about things. You have often told me that yourself."

"You're right." Hermione took a shaky breath. "I got a letter. It... It was delivered yesterday morning. A black barn owl carried it and dropped it on our table at breakfast. I don't have a clue how it got into the house..."

"A letter?" asked Harry, feeling uneasy.

She nodded and with shaking hands reached into her pocket and then held a piece of parchment out for him. He looked into her eyes to be sure she really wanted him to read it and slowly unfolded the letter.

His eyes immediately grew cold when he saw the beginning of the letter.

…**HP…**

_My dear Miss Granger,_

_I must say I was delighted when the news of your and Mr. Potter's relationship reached my ears. Who would have thought that a mudblood could win the heart of the famous Boy-Who-Lived? But on the other hand I wasn't very surprised._

_Be sure, that I will use this to my full advantage. Your nasty little boyfriend, that still dares to oppose me, will suffer. I wonder if he will scream when I kill you in front of his eyes. Torture you while he's unable to do anything. Make you suffer in the worst way imaginable... all the while letting him watch. Sounds tempting, doesn't it?_

_I will get you; kill you and all the others. Then we will see how much the famous Harry Potter can take before he breaks. Before he pleads for dead... before he finally dies._

_So watch out for yourself and your 'lover'._

_Lord Voldemort_

**...HP...**

His mind was numb. Harry hadn't noticed that he had balled his hands into fists, until he felt a sharp pain on the inside of his hand and something warm dripping down his fingers. He had pierced the skin with his nails...

He looked down at the letter without really seeing it and then wordlessly left the room.

**...HPHPHP...**

Sirius and Remus were quietly enjoying a game of chess after Harry had left them to go to Hermione. It was a rare occurrence that they last had the chance to enjoy more than fifteen years ago.

"So... do you think the small lover's quarrel's already over?" asked Sirius while moving his knight after thinking some time. "Check."

Remus frowned while looking at the board. He had forgotten how good Sirius was at the game. One wouldn't have thought that behind the 'happy-go-lucky' and sometimes crazy attitude of the man lay a calculating and very intelligent mind.

"Harry's a way with words. I bet they already made up," he replied while moving his king out of harms' way. "He must've learned that from Narcissa and the Flamels."

Sirius nodded slowly and his eyes narrowed just slightly, never leaving the board. "You bet he has! But... I believe the situation's a little more serious. Hermione seemed troubled by something. And it wasn't about the fact that Harry left Hogwarts without telling her."

Remus shifted in his seat and looked over to his dark haired friend. He had forgotten how observant the man could be if he wanted to and sometimes... it was scary. Sometimes Remus had to remind himself, that Sirius hadn't been one of the top Aurors for nothing. He once had seen Sirius doing his job and damn nearly hadn't recognized him then.

It was as if he had been looking at a totally different person then. Sirius had been a calculating, cold and deadly fighter instead of the normally cheery friend. He shuddered slightly. And James had been exactly the same...

But he had never spoken of it. Knowing that it had been something Sirius and James wanted to keep to themselves. Knowing that this particular side of them had been something they normally only allowed each other to see. He doubted that even Lily had known this side of her husband. Remus remembered the conversation he and James had once had when he had asked him something after James and Sirius had been called on a highly dangerous mission.

**...HP...**

"_Why are there only four of you working in pairs anyway? Before you told me I thought there are only squads of at least six people."_

"_Normally that's true,"_ had James answered. _"But every Death Eater will immediately notice that something's wrong when a group of six people is roaming around, looking for him. That's what we're there for."_

Remus had just stared at him and then shaken his head. _"But to uncover a Death Eater's hideout with just one partner... that's crazy!"_

"_It's a little dangerous, yes. But your partner is your other half. You can rely on him. In most situations your life depends on him." _He had smiled then._ "And your partner's also the only one that knows who you are."_

"_What d'you mean?" _he had asked baffled._ "Everybody knows that you and Sirius are partners..."_

James had just continued to smile before getting ready to work.

**...HP...**

He absolutely hadn't had a clue what that had meant until he had seen them work together trusting each other without question. They really were the only ones to know each other fully. They had known each other like twins.

Remus shook his head to get his thoughts out of the past. He himself had sensed that something was troubling the girl – being a werewolf made him much more sensible for the feelings of other people. Hermione's movements had been a little stiff and her voice always a little distant, despite her really good efforts to hide it.

"D'you think Harry noticed it as well?" he asked finally and watched as his tower was being slaughtered by Sirius' queen.

Sirius shrugged. "Probably. The kid's not dumb. Quite the contrary actually... sometimes he's too smart for his own damn good. And on top of that he's by far the most stubborn person I know."

"Like you?" Remus asked with a small smile.

Sirius sighed and Remus looked at the board, noting with dismay that his king was in danger once more. "Yeah... and that's what worries me the most. Moony... I made a lot of really silly mistakes because of my stubbornness and my reluctance to accept help when I needed it. I'm afraid of the same happening to Harry."

"I don't like to say it, but you're probably right...," replied Remus and decided to abandon the chess game (he only had four pieces left) and decided to change the subject a little: "You do know that he'll be really angry when he discovers that we've found out how Voldemort's still alive, do you?"

Sirius looked up and nodded. "I suppose he'll be. But truth to be told... I have to agree with Dumbledore on that matter. Harry's too young to worry about something like that. Maybe... maybe next year, but not now."

Suddenly they heard a loud bang and Mrs. Black began screaming her lungs out. They jumped to their feet when a loud ripping noise reverberated through the house and Mrs. Black's screeching died with a final scream.

They looked at each other and raised their wands while sprinting out of the room into the hallway. Sirius and Remus looked up when a door above them slammed shut and Hermione's face appeared over the railing. She was crying they noted with worry.

"H-have you seen Harry?" she asked and climbed down the stairs. "He just left like that! After..."

"After what?" asked Remus and laid an arm on the distressed young woman's shoulder to console her a little bit. "What happened Hermione?"

"I lied when I said my parents got a call from my grandfather. I told them it would be a good idea to go there and they agreed so they left. I... I just had to get them away from home... because... because I got a letter from Voldemort."

"WHAT?" cried Sirius alarmed and Remus winced a little bit at the volume.

She nodded. "Yes... it was a threat. He w-wants to kill me... he found out about H-harry and me. And he wants to kill Harry after that... "

Sirius stared at the girl for a little moment, while Remus watched Hermione, trying to think of something they could do. He looked at Sirius, who now was looking over the railing to see the entrance hallway.

Suddenly the man seemed to do a double take and Remus quickly looked what was wrong. He gasped when his eyes fell on the picture of Mrs. Black. "Merlin..." he whispered and hurried down the stairs after Sirius to get a better look.

When he stood in front of the picture he shook his head in disbelief.

It was totally destroyed! Nothing more was left of Sirius' mother's portrait than a heap of ripped canvas on the floor and at the sides of the burned frame. "Holy shit... she surely will never be able to scream until our eardrums burst!" said Sirius

When Remus looked at him, the man's eyes were already directed at the front door.

"I..." he said solemnly. "I see if I can find him. If I'm not back in an hour tell Dumbledore what happened." Remus nodded and Hermione just buried her head in her hands. He smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry I'm sure everything's okay. I'll be back in a jiffy."

Sirius slipped through the door, while Remus decided to get Hermione a cup of tea.

* * *

**Well then, I hope you all liked it!  
**

**DON'T FORGET THE REVIEWS!**

**Dark Phoenix of Slytheirn**


	27. The reason for the fear

**Hey everyone!**

**Please congratulate me! I guess most of you know I'm from Germany, do you? And guess what! I've managed to pass the Campridge CAE- test with 98 out of 100 points! (But tell me, is this really worth something? I only did this test because my English teacher made me do it...)**

**But enough of that. I didn't want to leave you with the cliffie any longer, so I decided to put this chapter up today.**

**Please have mercy with me, because I don't have a beta at the moment. (I'm waiting for a reply from someone I had in mind)**

**But I hope you like it anyway. If there are some really mayor mistakes, then please tell me and I correct them.**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

'_Damn him! Damn him and all of the fools that follow him!'_

Harry was walking - or rather stomping - trough a small park not far away from Grimmauld Place. It was the way he always went when he was jogging, so he knew it like a second skin. One of his hands was buried deep into his pocket; the letter was still clutched in the other. He cursed some more and quickened his pace.

He sighed when he reached the edge of a small forest (as much of a forest as there could be in the middle of London) and sat down on a tree stump. He felt a little guilty about leaving just like that, but he was sure he would have blown something up if he had stayed. Or worse… he could have lashed out at Hermione.

He mentally slapped himself. He should have stayed to console her instead of running out like that. She was obviously scared and worried about herself and her parents. Probably about him too… but he just had left her standing in her room without saying anything. His face twisted in disgust. '_Am I… running away from Voldemort?'_

Harry's eyes travelled back down to the letter. "How dare he…" he murmured quietly and let his head sink back against another tree behind him. He watched with slight satisfaction when black flames slowly started to lick at the bottom of the letter, eating away the offending piece of parchment. He dropped the letter on the ground and watched how it crumbled into a small heap of ashes.

He still felt his magic pulsing trough his veins and once in a while he saw small black flashes in front of his eyes. A sign for him that he really needed to calm down, but somehow that was impossible right now. Suddenly he felt something wet on his face and looked up. It had started to snow again. With a slight groan he let his head drop back, closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

Suddenly an idea hit him and he stood up and looked if someone could see him. Satisfied that he was alone he changed into his Phoenix form and stood on the ground with his wings stretched. He blinked a little baffled when he immediately felt the tingling sensation that he knew came with flashing. His vision grew blurry and with a large black flash he vanished.

Suddenly he found himself flying around over Knockturn Alley.

Satisfied that he had done it without any trouble, he carefully avoided being seen when he flew down in circles and landed in a small niche near the shop Borgin & Burke's. With another flash he was human again and waved a hand over himself.

His casual clothes changed into very expensive black boots and equally black trousers. He now wore a dark red pullover and a heavy black cloak over his shoulders. Harry threw the hood of the cloak over his face and slowly walked out of the niche.

With a sigh he straightened his back and walked straight through a group of whispering wizards with dirty black cloaks. They gave him angry scowls and one of them wanted to grab him. Harry threw him a cold glare and the men immediately recoiled and lowered his head. The other wizards pointed at his expensive clothes and then hurriedly continued walking.

Harry shook his head and continued walking through the dark paths of Britain's most famous alley for dark wizards. He once more wondered why the ministry didn't do anything against it, and just shook his head when a buckled witch with a raven on her shoulder passed him.

As much as didn't really like to afmit, he rather liked Knockturn Alley by now. It was a place where – with the right amount of threats and money – you could get everything. Be it information or dark, dangerous and ministry restricted objects and creatures.

Hell, Nicolas had even told him about a young basilisk he had acquired here some time ago in the nineteenth century. (He sure hoped that this had been a _very_ rare exception.)

Harry passed a filthy looking book-shop and a very dark looking shop that emitted a distinct smell of rotten flesh. He scrunched up his nose and quickened his pace.

When he turned into a long and straight backstreet near the end of Knockturn Alley, a small group of black robed people passed him.

His shoulders tensed when he felt their eyes watching him. He knew that his magic was still spiking around him and every wizard who paid a little mind to his surroundings would easily be able to sense this. The group that consisted of four people, he noted, stopped and he felt a wand at the base of his neck.

"Halt. What's your business here?" asked a deep voice and Harry's eyes narrowed when he slowly turned around.

He didn't answer at first and immediately had three more wands pointing at him. With a slight flick of his wrist Harry casually waved his own wand that they could see that he wasn't afraid to fight them if he had to.

"I'd appreciate it, if you don't hold a wand into my face while asking questions," answered Harry slightly on the edge. "I don't think I've bothered you in any way, so what's it that you want?"

"Shut up! We're asking the questions here!" snapped the person at the right side. It was clearly a man and Harry smirked under his hood. He knew that voice. It was the voice of the executioner that had wanted to kill Buckbeak in his third year. "What's your business here?"

"I'm running an errand," he answered with his voice devoid of all emotion now. "And I wish not to be disturbed."

"You don't need to spike your magic while running an errand!" hissed the person in the middle and Harry blinked when he realized that it was a woman. "And no one except a select few are allowed to enter this section of Knockturn Alley. You're probably one of those fools of Dumbledore who thinks he's almighty."

The man on the right site gave a mocking laugh. "Yeah, he's one of the light's lap-dogs, no doubt. Probably even the old coot's most trusted bootlicker."

Harry had him at the rim of his cloak immediately and pressed him against the nearest wall. "Watch what you say, Walden Macnair! I'm not in the best of moods right now and I'm known for my _very_ short temper! I don't have time for your worthless accusations, so don't try my patience!"

"H-how do you know my name?" stuttered Macnair and Harry whirled around when he felt a shift behind him.

"Put your wands away you fools!" he hissed at the others. "You don't stand a chance against me. I have to meet an acquaintance of mine and do and do not wish to be disturbed! And besides… you wouldn't want to ruin one of the Dark Lord's plans now, would you?"

He let go of Macnair who stumbled over to the other three. They seemed to be petrified for a short time and then turned to each other and started whispering.

He mentally rolled his eyes. _'Honestly, you'd think they're not that easily fooled… snake-face has picked really clever people to conquer the world.'_ His eyes suspiciously darted from one to the other while they were whispering to each other. _'But as much as I'd love to beat them to a pulp, those four against me could be a tiny little bit problematic… let's hope they really buy it…'_

"You're one of us?" asked Macnair finally.

"Took you long enough to figure it out," drawled Harry. "Pray that the Dark Lord doesn't get wind of your insolence, you pathetic little worms." He didn't even need to concentrate to unleash a burst of dark magic, because he still was so damn angry. "Now get out of my sight, before I make you!"

They slowly put their wands away and one after another turned around. When Harry was sure they were really leaving him alone he gave a sigh of relief. _'I'm lucky that they didn't ask to see the Dark Mark… I sure as hell refuse to even _pretend_ having one!'_

He shortly closed his eyes and then resumed walking along the consistently smaller growing alley. After five minutes he reached a small square that ended in a dead end. The only thing there was an old and rotten looking door and two small windows. Thick black curtains prevented one from seeing what was behind the windows.

Without knocking Harry opened the door and took a step into a dimly lit room. Five candles – one in each corner and one on a table in the middle of the room – were the only things spending light.

The door closed behind him with an audible 'click' and he snorted slightly when his eyes fell on the form of a man. The man had a very athletic body and everything around him practically screamed 'dangerous'. He was wearing some loose black pants and a brown shirt similar to a tunic. A shimmering earring in form of a golden fang was dangling from his right ear and a matching necklace hung around his neck.

The man was chewing on the tip of a quill and his head was leaned over a heap of papers that were thrown over the table. He had not once looked up from his work and Harry mused that he didn't think his presence was a threat to him. This surprised him a little bit because of his current state of agitation.

"Selwyn," Harry greeted and the man's head snapped in his direction. "I see you still didn't get rid of that nasty habit of yours."

Coal black eyes narrowed at him and a strand of very dark red hair fell into the man's angular, nearly feminine, white face. His sickly pale fingers grindingly picked the quill out of his mouth and Harry could see him inhaling deeply. A smirk formed on the man's lips when he stood up.

"Harry, I haven't seen you in a while," he said and Harry didn't even flinch when the men suddenly stood next to him. "Your magic's gotten stronger, but your blood is raging trough your veins like a wildfire."

Harry nodded his head a little bit. "Probably. I'm not in the best of moods at the moment. And I hope I don't make you uncomfortable because of that."

The man – Selwyn - pointed at the desk and Harry passed him and sat down on the second chair.

In an instant Selwyn was sitting in front of him and shook his head when he reached for the goblet standing next to some papers. It was filled with a deep red liquid. "Not at all. I just had something to eat."

Harry grimaced slightly when the man took a large gulp and shook his head. "I don't pretend to ever understand how you can stand the thought of drinking that."

The man put the goblet down and shrugged. "I've done it for nearly half a millennium. After the first hundred years you don't think about it anymore."

Harry nodded. "Where's Demetri? It's unusual to see you alone."

"He's up in the Highlands, trying to get a bunch of rebellious youngsters under control… _again!_" the man answered and rolled his eyes. Then he leaned forward. "But tell me Harry… what brings you here? I didn't think I would see you again so soon. I don't expect the light side knows about me and Demetri? They wouldn't have let you come here, would they?"

Harry shook his head. "No, they don't know. I only told Draco a little bit who you are, but not what you are."

"So you finally perfected your Occlumency shields?" he asked and stood up to put away the mass of papers lying around on his table. "Five months ago they were easily breakable – even for someone without my powers. But- ah! I understand. You continued to use the time turner, didn't you?"

With a nod Harry lowered his hood and smirked at Selwyn. "Not only that. I've acquired my animagus form and I'm a magical beast. You know the traits of a phoenix, yes?" The man's eyebrows rose up and he nodded impressed. Then Harry's face grew serious. "But I didn't come here to catch up with you. I wanted to know if you've got any information for me."

Selwyn rolled his eyes. "Harry, you know that it's not so easy for me to walk around in broad daylight. It doesn't hurt me per say but I get dizzy when I'm exposed to the sun for too long. Add that the Dark Lord doesn't know what I am. Not to forget that he's a little annoyed by me because he can't read my thoughts. Oh! And the tiny little fact that I'm not one of the highest in rank."

"Your point?" asked Harry only.

The man smirked. "Okay, okay. I got a little bit about his plans, but you probably already know that he wants to have some crazy crystal-ball from the Department of Mysteries. The second thing…"

He stood up and went to a small drawer near an unused desk in the corner of the room. Harry saw that he closed his eyes and started to murmur some words he couldn't make out. After a short while a quiet click sounded trough the room and Selwyn took a paper out of the drawer.

He went back to Harry and laid it out in front of him. Harry studied it wordlessly for a moment. It was a drawing of some sorts. Old runes were scribbled on various spots of the paper. But those were runes Harry had never seen before. Not even at his time in Egypt. After Harry had looked at it for some time and still didn't come up with anything he looked up at Selwyn.

The man grinned and exposed two sharp and pointy teeth while doing so. "I believe it's a construction drawing. I was roaming around in his office when he wasn't there and saw it lying around on his desk. It made me curious."

Harry stared at him. "You were in Voldemort's office? You know where he's hiding?"

Selwyn nodded with a sigh. "Yeah, I know the location and the surroundings of his hideout by heart, but I'm afraid I can't tell you, because I'm not the secret keeper. The whole place's under the _Fidelius._"

Harry swore and looked back down to the drawing. "Do you have any idea what this is?"

"As I said: I believe it's a construction drawing. But why should the Dark Lord have a construction drawing of something that looks like a cupboard?"

Harry blinked. "A… cupboard? But what-"

He didn't have time to finish his sentence when a loud 'boom' resonated trough the room and a shock-wave, that made the windows clatter, threw the door open. He jumped off his chair and with a flick of his wrist his wand was in his hand.

He looked at Selwyn, who was staring at the door with narrowed eyes and then slowly walked forwards. Harry put the piece of paper in his jeans pocket and followed him while throwing his hood back over his head. When he reached the door he was only able to raise his eyebrows in surprise.

The four Death Eaters Harry had encountered earlier were lying sprawled on the ground and the one Harry had identified as a woman suddenly began screeching loudly, while pointing at a small rift between two houses.

"The grim! It's the grim!"

Macnair rose to his feet, his hood had been blown away. Harry could see his scowl. "Merlin, woman! Don't make such a fuss! It's only a fucking stray dog! You could've killed us with that blast!"

Harry cleared his throat. "May I inquire what you're doing here? I believe I said that I didn't wish to be disturbed."

Macnair looked at him and then his eyes widened slightly in recognition when he spotted Selwyn. He waited until his comrades where on their feet again. "Alexiel, you know this guy?"

Selwyn looked at him darkly and then at Harry, who was shaking his head slightly. "Not really. He just approached me before the woman started to screech."

Macnair scowled and raised his wand. "So you lied to us you little piece of shit!"

"You've met them before?" asked Selwyn in a low whisper when Harry took out his wand.

"Yeah. Shortly before I arrived here."

Selwyn cracked his neck. "Should I get rid of them?"

Harry scoffed and took on a fighting stance. "And risk your position as a spy? Start acting as if you fight me or play the part of the bored witness, but please don't interfere. Are they above you in rank?"

He shook his head. "Only Macnair. I don't even know the other two. Not to mention this screeching banshee"

Harry nodded and took on a fighting stance. His weight was now carefully placed on his left leg, which he shifted slightly forwards. His shoulders tensed and his hand twitched slightly in anticipation of the fight that lay before him. He felt his lips curl into a slight smile and waited for someone to move. His eyes flickered to the rift between the two houses, where the woman had fired the blast at and he caught sight of a huge black dog, that was observing them with keen eyes.

Suddenly Macnair rushed forwards and Harry felt a rush of excitement that shortly replaced the anger that still lingered within him. "Perfect. I need to get some steam out of my system."

"CRUCIO!"

He lazily sidestepped the curse and twirled his wand. A small shockwave made Macnair stop and now it was Harry's turn to rush forwards.

He held his wand up and narrowed his eyes while slowly whispering: "_Avada…_"

Macnair's eyes widened fearfully and Harry took some steps towards his frozen form.

"Y-you wouldn't dare!" exclaimed Macnair and stumbled backwards.

"_Keda..._ just kidding!" said Harry then and lowered his wand before directly stopping in front of the Death Eater and ramming his fist with full force into his gut.

The man gave a grunt and stumbled backwards and stared at him with narrowed eyes after coming out of his stupor. "HOW DARE YOU?! You dare to use primitive muggle fighting on me?!"

"It obviously works," replied Harry cockily and threw a simple stunner in his direction. "Not everyone needs Unforgivables to beat someone."

Macnair rolled to the side and fired another Cruciatus-curse at him. Once more Harry wondered if that was the only spell every Death Eater had in his repertoire.

A jet of green light whizzed past his head and Harry stumbled a little bit when he looked into the direction of the other three Death Eaters. He narrowed his eyes. The woman was totally ignoring the fight around her and kept staring on the small rift between the two houses, mumbling something about a painful death.

The other two had taken on a fighting stance in front of her and the one on the right wanted to fire another killing curse when suddenly the woman gave a screech and fired a blast into the rift. "That beast isn't going away! It's standing there, mocking us and waiting for our deaths!"

Harry narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "My mood sure isn't getting better with her screeching around like that…" he muttered and he could hear Selwyn's slight chuckle.

"It's over!" the woman whimpered while the two in front of her threw a look at Harry when his magic spiked once again – black flashes cackling around him, "like my grandfather I will die…"

"Shut up already or I make sure you do right now!" bellowed Harry and his eyes darkened. "_Ardeo!_"

A circle of black flames engulfed the woman and she started screeching when the flames started to burn her clothing and slowly but surely her skin. After ten seconds Harry stopped the curse and the woman broke down, whimpering and cursing. On her left arm was a nasty burn, just like on her legt leg.

"Now leave!" he said icily, not wanting to lose his temper again. "Do whatever you want, but do it elsewhere!"

"You little-"

"ENOUGH!" boomed Selwyn and took a step forward. "I've got enough of that pathetic display! Leave, before I decide to report to our Lord how useless you are! I will the take matters into my own hands."

The four wordlessly stood up and with as much dignity as they could show – which was really little in Harry's opinion – walked back into the main part of Knockturn Alley, before disappearing.

"Impedimenta!"

Harry's eyes widened and before he could react he found himself flying through the air after having been hit by a strong blast. He twisted his body around and landed on his feet. His back painfully collided with the wall behind him because of the force and he gritted his teeth.

"Harry!" said Selwyn surprised and immediately crouched down in front of him, growling at the one who attacked Harry.

When Harry looked up he raised an eyebrow and scowled while sitting down on the ground with a soft wince. "What the hell was that for, you annoying dog?!"

With a grunt Sirius stepped out of the rift between the houses and lowered his wand. He flicked his black hair out of his eyes. "It was to beat some sense into you. Why'd you just run away like that? You've never run away from your problems… why start now?"

Harry said nothing and just stared at his godfather, while lowering his hood.

Sirius shook his head. "And come on, Knockturn Alley?! I've been looking for you for over two hours! The others probably are sick with worry! I told Remus that he should alert Dumbledore if I'm not back in an hour. The old man probably has the whole Order ready to search for you by now! And when I finally found you, I see you picking fights with Death Eaters!"

Harry sat up and sighed much calmer than before, as if the blast had blown some of the anger out of him. "I didn't run. I just had to get away for a little while and then I took care of something. I admit, that I can have quite a temper and… I didn't want to lash out at Hermione. I..." he drove a hand trough his hair and shook his head.

"Harry?"

He looked up at his godfather and shrugged helplessly. "It's getting too much Siri… it's slowly becoming more than I can handle…"

Sirius passed Selwyn, who was looking at him suspiciously, without a second glance and crouched down in front of him. "Harry… no one forces you to handle anything. However…" he shook his head when Harry opened his mouth to protest. "I understand that you can't just sit back and watch. You want to protect your friends and Voldemort's letters sure don't make it any easier, but… you have to take a break sometimes."

Harry stared up at Sirius with a slightly opened mouth. When he realized that he quickly shut it. "Sirius, I know. But I can't. It's not knowing that Voldemort's after me that makes me unable to take a break, it's the fact that he wants to use my friends to get me."

"Believe me, I know how that feels…" answered Sirius with a bitter smile. "It wasn't very different for me in the first war. Every day you live in fear for your friends. You don't care what happens to you as long as they're safe. If Voldemort captured one of them and - even though you knew that it's a trap – you'd still go and save them." Harry just looked at his godfather and he continued while using his wand to draw circles in the snow. "That's a very admirable trait…"

Sirius suddenly looked up and Harry was surprised at the piercing quality of his silvery eyes. "But a very, very foolish one as well." he chuckled. "A Gryffindor trait one might say. And it's widely known that Gryffindors are a bunch of hot-headed, impatient and reckless dunderheads."

"I can't believe something like that's coming from you." Harry couldn't suppress it and snorted. "Snape would pay to hear that."

"But it's the truth!" Sirius' intent stare vanished and grinned and ruffled Harry's hair. "And it's something to be proud of. I'm the best example. But seriously, Harry. Don't worry too much. The whole Order ensured that everyone is protected as best as magic allows it. And not just the active members but their friends and families as well. They're all safe."

"Yeah… you're probably right." Harry frowned. "But it's pissing me off to no end that I can't do anything! And Fudge's still too stupid to heed the warnings Draco and I gave him!"

With a shrug Sirius stood up and brushed the dirt off of his pants. "Fudge's the stupidest guy to walk on earth. No surprise there." Sirius offered him his hand and helped him to his feet. "So? You're feeling any better yet?"

"I'd still like to blow something up… preferably snake-face himself!" he answered and rubbed his sore back. "But yes, I feel much better now. Thanks."

Sirius nodded and then looked at the Selwyn, who was still standing in a slightly crouched position, ready to jump in any second.

"It's alright Selwyn," said Harry. "He's my godfather."

"Selwyn?" asked Sirius slightly stunned. "Alexiel Selwyn? I can't believe…" His eyes fell on Harry. "What the hell are you doing in company of that barmy old vampire?"

"Wonderful to see you as well," drawled Samuel and bared his sharp teeth at Sirius, "oh mighty Lord of the most Noble and Ancient House of Black. It's really strange that you have that title now. Fifteen years ago you still were just the outcast of the family."

Sirius rubbed the back of his head. "Well… I was the only sane Black left after my dear mother had died, so I inherited the title."

Selwyn snorted. "Yeah sure, you and sane is like a troll dancing ballet. Not even James Potter was as crazy as you are."

Harry looked from his godfather to the vampire. "Um… do you two know each other?"

Sirius nodded. "Selwyn was an informant and spy of James' and me when we were Aurors. He worked for us after we stopped some of our colleagues from killing him after he had went on a rampage through a muggle village up in the north. We were able to discover two Death Eater hideouts with his help."

"You went on a rampage?" asked Harry with a slightly accusing tone of voice.

The vampire shrugged. "That's how I get after not feeding for a week. I kind of angered the Dark Lord at the time and he threw me into an old dungeon. When I was released I just attacked the first human I saw."

Harry nearly pouted. "Couldn't you just kill snake-face then?"

Selwyn shook his head. "His blood's tainted and one of the rare few that doesn't tempt me to drink it. I would prefer to starve before feasting on his blood."

Sirius, who was watching him with interest, now shook his head. "I guess I don't even want to know how you two met each other, but seriously Harry. A vampire? What the hell are you even doing here?"

Harry sighed. "I was getting information from a spy."

Sirius eyes lit up in understanding and he eyed Selwyn. "So you still do that job? I'm surprised that Harry here was able to locate you and get into contact with you. The last time I checked – granted it was fifteen years ago – you were very hard to find."

"Actually," interrupted Harry before the vampire could answer, "was he the one who located me. In my time training with the time turner Fleur, Draco and I each used the time turner so that we trained one-and-a-half moths by ourselves without the others hanging around. I was hiking through the highlands and a bunch of newborn vampires attacked me one night. Selwyn and Demetri, his sire, stopped them."

"You were attacked by a bunch of vampires?" asked Sirius incredulously and Harry nodded. His godfather gave a huff. "I swear, one of these days we're sitting down and you tell me everything that happened while you trained!"

Harry shrugged. "Sure."

Selwyn eyed Harry. "I guess our business here is done, isn't it? I suppose it's better you return home. Lots of people seem to be waiting for you."

"Yeah, and thanks for the information. As little as it may be. By the way… could you try to find out who Voldemort's secret keeper is?"

"I can try," answered Selwyn, "but no guarantees. And Black…"

Sirius, who had already started to walk away, turned his head.

"… when you need a spy you know where to find me. I'd be happy to work for you once more. Of course only if the payment is accurate."

Sirius raised his hand in acknowledgement and Harry gave a nod to Selwyn, before following his godfather. They walked in silence.

Harry could still feel himself emitting small bursts of magic, but paid no real attention to it anymore. They silently left Knockturn Alley and Harry let his cloak disappear when they reached Diagon Alley. Without more words they went to the Leaky Cauldron and Sirius threw him a look that clearly said he should go first. Harry nodded and stepped into the flames. After whispering his destination he was whisked away.

As soon as he stepped through the fireplace, he no longer was able to see anything because a mass of brown hair occupied his vision there and then. He realized that Hermione was hugging him, but he wasn't even able to react before he could see again and Hermione was hitting him on the chest… hard.

"You idiot! You moron! You damn thick-headed bastard!" hissed Hermione and hit him once more. "Who do you think you are?!"

Harry caught her fist when she raised it for another strike and looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry, Mione. I… I just lost it when I read the letter."

"I'm glad you're back safely Harry," said the headmaster when Sirius stumbled out of the fireplace.

Hermione, whose hand's he was still holding so that she didn't continue to hit him, grumbled and embraced him tightly. Her shoulders shook slightly and he heard her sniffling slightly with her face pressed against his chest. He felt guilt rising up in him knowing, that he was the cause of her distress and soothingly caressed her back, while looking over her head at the headmaster.

He noticed then, that Sirius hadn't been that wrong with his assumption that the whole Order was ready to search for him. Narcissa, Fleur, Tonks, Moody, Shaklebolt, Hestia Jones, Dedalus Diggle and Remus were standing around the table with relief written on their faces.

He titled his head. Even Fawkes was sitting on a perch near the fireplace, looking at him with his bright and intelligent eyes.

"Mon dieu 'Arry!" sighed Fleur and shook her head a little exasperated "Really, you 'ave to stop disappearing just like zat."

Narcissa just shook her head and Harry lowered his head a little when she looked at him with a chiding look. But he could still see, that she wasn't really surprised by his little trip.

Moody was looking at him, his magical eye spinning wildly in its socket. "Lad, I'm impressed. That's a whole lot of magic pouring out of you. You've got to tell me how you trained, maybe I can use some of your methods for the Auror rookies."

Harry didn't answer and stayed in Hermione's embrace.

Finally the occupants of the room seemed to get his hint and one after another left the kitchen, Sirius and Remus being the last ones. Harry could practically feel his godfather's reluctance to just leave him be and Remus' brow twitched ever so slightly while he held his nose. _'His keen senses must be screaming "vampire smell" at him,'_ thought Harry when he caught the Marauder's eye.

The only ones left now where Harry, Hermione, Dumbledore and of course Fawkes. With a sigh Hermione reluctantly let go of him and gave him a slightly tearful but pointed look. He nodded. They would talk later.

"You caused quite a ruckus, my boy," said Dumbledore and therefore interrupted the heavy silence.

He nodded and drove a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry. It didn't want to upset anyone. I just had to leave before I could let out my anger on everyone. I wasn't thinking."

"I presume you have cooled down now?" the headmaster asked and gestured them to take a seat.

Hermione sat down, but Harry closed his eyes and gave a dry chuckle. "Looks like it, doesn't it? I can still feel my magic wanting to break out and destroy something, but I guess I've got it under control for now."

He went over to the cupboard and took a butterbeer out of it. He held a bottle in Hermione's direction and she accepted it with a nod. "Do you want to have one as well, headmaster?"

"No, thank you. I prefer my lemon drops at the moment," was Dumbledore's reply and when Harry turned around he saw one of the sweets disappearing into the headmaster's mouth.

With another small chuckle Harry finally went to the table and sat down in front of Dumbledore. "Once again I'm sorry. As I said, I didn't think."

Dumbledore nodded in understanding, even though Harry could see the worry in his eyes. The headmaster looked at him over his half-moon spectacles. Not for the first time Harry had the feeling to be rayed by those eyes.

Finally Dumbledore leaned back. "Is there something you want to talk about? Possibly… why you met up with a vampire?"

"He did WHAT?!" screamed Hermione and jumped to her feet in horror.

Harry chocked on his butterbeer and fell into a coughing fit while his girlfriend examined his neck - seemingly in search for a bite-mark.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Don't worry Miss Granger. He's still amongst the living and hasn't joined the circle of the creatures of the night."

Harry who was still coughing took a wheezing breath and Hermione seemed to take pity on him and softly patted him on the back. After finally having calmed down, he looked at Dumbledore with wide eyes and quickly tested his mental shields. They were perfectly stable.

"What… how? I mean…" Harry heaved a sigh and let his chin rest on his hand with a slightly annoyed look on his face. "How do you know that?"

Happily popping another sweet into his mouth Dumbledore smiled at him. "Mr. Blaise Zabini is not the only person in Hogwarts who is able to see a persons' aura. I was able to master this remarkably hard piece of magic seventy years ago. But unlike Mr. Zabini I'm also able to see in ones aura when they were near a magical creature or a powerful wizard or witch. They all leave magical signatures."

Harry said nothing and Dumbledore continued. "And seeing your reaction let's me assume that I was right with my guess and you really did meet a vampire."

"What the hell where you doing in company of a vampire?!" demanded Hermione, who had finally stopped looking for injuries, to know.

Fawkes gave a small trill and Harry who had forgotten that the Phoenix was there jumped slightly and looked at him.

Harry shook his head. "Sorry, but that's not important. I've sworn not to reveal his identity to anyone. But…" Harry took out the piece of paper Selwyn had given him and held it out to Dumbledore, "he's trustworthy. He gave me this. It's directly out of Voldemort's office, but I have no clue what it could mean. I've never seen runes like this before."

Dumbledore examined the paper carefully and then looked at him with slight amusement in his eyes. "You're already having your own spies in Voldemort's ranks? If I may say it, but you don't mess around for long. But please Harry, be careful. Vampires are dangerous beings."

He nodded and Hermione meanwhile had begun pacing behind him, mumbling to herself about how reckless he was. Harry could feel that she was still angry at him for leaving. "

Dumbledore finally shook his head. "I'm afraid I'm at a loss myself. Do you mind if I keep this for further examination?"

He shook his head after thinking about it. "Not at all."

With a nod Dumbledore pocketed the piece of paper and then looked at Harry with his piercing gaze once more. "Harry, I understand that you've been angry. But the fact that you magic is so uncontrollable when you lose your temper worries me greatly. It was not so long ago when you told me that you could even kill somebody when they anger you."

Harry nodded a little dejected. "I know. I don't understand it myself. Before I started training I've only ever unleashed accidental magic three times." He took a sip of his buterbeer and frowned. "The first time was when my aunt cut my hair and it looked the same as always the next morning. Then when I was nine I apparated onto the school roof while my cousin chased me. The third time was when Marge badmouthed my parents before my third year. But those were by no means as dangerous as they're now."

"Then Harry, promise me to keep your temper in check until we find a way to get your magic better under control," implored Dumbledore. "If something were to happen at Hogwarts I fear I won't be able to keep the ministry off your back. Not with Dolores Umbridge around."

"I'm trying!" answered Harry and stood up. "I just don't understand why everything is happening at once!" he continued and shook Hermione's hand away from his shoulder when she wanted to stop him. He heavily leaned against the kitchen counter and buried his head in his hands.

"First my parents, then Cedric and now he's after my friends as well. He's gone too far!"

Hermione approached him once again. He felt Hermione's hands on his own and this time didn't slap them away. He lowered his own. She was looking at him with a concerned look that made him want to punch the wall.

"Harry," she said and looked directly into his eyes. "Remember the first night of the new term, when we were on patrol after the headmaster told you the prophecy?"

Harry blinked and then nodded; having no clue what she was on about.

She lowered her eyes, staring at their joined hands. "You told me then that you don't fight against Voldemort because of revenge, but rather because of the will to finally end it all."

He titled his head and observed Hermione, who was examining the hand that he had punched the wall with. "I… yes, I know. And I still only want it to end. But…" he thought for a moment to find the right words while Hermione continued to examine his hands. Finally he shrugged helplessly, using one of Nicolas' favorite phrases to describe his situation. "For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction…" answered Harry and looked at the headmaster.

"Ah, Isaac Newton. One of the most formidable muggle physicists, mathematicans and astronomers of all time," nodded Dumbledore and reached into his cloak for another lemon drop, "and his famous third law even fits the use of magic. I believe Nicolas was very fond of him and taught him quite a bit about Alchemy as well."

Harry inclined his head and sighed. "That's true. But not what I was on about… I'm afraid I don't know which kind of reaction I'll show Voldemort. I… I'm not afraid of facing him… I'm afraid of what I'll do when the time comes."

"What are you trying to say Harry?" asked Hermione with a frown. "Are you… afraid that you can't control your magic?"

He shook his head. "It's not the magic which worries me." He went back to his chair and Hermione followed him.

He tipped his forehead with his index-finger. "It's my mind. The fact that the dark arts can corrupt you and that you can get addicted to them worries me. I'm not sure if I can withstand the power that comes with using dark magic. Purely dark magic feels like…" he thought for a moment and then sighed, "well… like you're dreaming the most beautiful dream. You don't feel fear, only pure luck and contempt. You think you can do everything, every damn thing without much effort. And the worst of all is, that you feel euphoria while hurting others."

Harry shook his head and quietly said: "When fighting against Voldemort… I guess I'll have to delve into the deepest of the dark arts. You can't beat him with a simple Expelliarmus. Many people have tried to fight him with only light magic… death is what they got in return."

"So… you fear… that you could lose yourself?" asked Hermione quietly. "Lose your mind?"

Harry said nothing, but they both knew, that this was exactly what he feared. After a while the headmaster coughed quietly to get their attention and smiled softly at them. "I'm impressed Harry."

"Huh?" was his intelligent reply and even Hermione didn't seem to understand.

Dumbledore happily popped another lemon drop into his mouth and nodded. "Yes, I'm really impressed. It seems that you – and I mean your friends as well – did quite a lot of growing up since the Triwizard-Tournament."

Harry looked at the golden Phoenix that was sitting on a perch at the fireplace. _'Is he on a sugar high?' _Fawkes clicked his beak with slight disapproval and then hardly visible shook his head. _'No, young one, listen to what he says and then you'll understand.'_

"Sir?" asked Harry with raised eyebrows. "Did I miss something?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "No Harry, you didn't. But as I said, I'm really impressed. Not many – maybe three percent of the wizarding population from all over the world – understand the dangers of dark magic as well as you. You're absolutely right to fear the Dark Arts."

He paused shortly to see if Harry understood what he meant. When he nodded the headmaster smiled. "It seems that you understand perfectly, that you don't have to fear dark magic as much when it's used against you, but rather when you actually use it yourself."

"That was the first thing Draco, Fleur and I realized," replied Harry. "We started our training with a simple blood-boiling curse. When we cast it, we felt the pleasure while thinking of seeing someone writhing in pain…" Harry scrunched his face up in disgust. "Fleur didn't talk for two days after that and Draco hid himself in the library of France Manor. I was disgusted with myself at that time, because I knew it was a curse that would hurt someone and I enjoyed casting it. For a short time I feared, that I was turning evil..."

Hermione suddenly squeezed his hand. "You're not evil. I felt the same way after I used a dark curse for the first time. It… it's a horrible feeling you have to come to terms with at first."

Dumbledore smiled widely at them and stood up. "It seems I don't have to worry about you then. I believe I should return back to Hogwarts. I fear if I leave Dolores and Minerva alone for any longer the school will be in ruins."

Harry and Hermione exchanged a look and then both of their faces broke into a grin when they realized the truth of that statement.

Suddenly the kitchen door opened and Draco entered, looking slightly annoyed, but worried at the same time. "I'm sorry for interrupting, sir" he said to Dumbledore. "but would I be able to speak with Harry and Hermione alone? It's rather important."

Dumbledore nodded with a smile and stood up. "That's quite alright young Mr. Black. We talked about all the things that needed to be talked about anyways. I was just preparing to leave." He turned to Harry and gave him a slight nod. "I will be going then. Please take what I said about your temper to heart."

Harry nodded and Fawkes flew over from his perch. Dumbledore grabbed his tail and disappeared in a burst of flames.

Draco stalked over to Harry and bunched him roughly on the shoulder. "You prick! Why didn't you tell me that this Selwyn fellow is a vampire?!"

With an exasperated sigh Harry threw his arms in the air and gave Draco a playful glare. "Why do I even try to keep secrets when everybody finds out anyways?! I start to believe I just learned Occlumency to kill time!"

Draco smirked. "Could be. But, no, I heard Remus talking about it with Sirius."

Suddenly Hermione's hand wiggled out of his grip and he looked at her in question. She didn't look at him and went over to the door. "I'm a little tired after all this stuff. I'm going to lay down a bit," she said quietly and disappeared trough the door.

Harry looked after her and a lump formed in his throat. _'I'm an idiot…'_

* * *

**So what do you think? Give me a review to motivate me!**

**I've got so much schoolwork at the moment, that I have barely any time to write. (And even then I can only think of physics and maths)**

**Dark Phoenix of Slytherin**

**And please don't forget what I told you at the beginning of the last chapter! I need you guys for the prequel!!!**


	28. Time to get serious

**I'm terrible sorry for not updating sooner! My mum had a car accident and I simply wasn't able to write anything useful while she was in the hospital. Once more I'm sorry.**

**And now to some important matters: I SERIOUSLY NEED A BETA! cause once more this chapter is un-beta'ed. _(So please don't kill me.)_  
**

**(If you read this _Kei's Girl_ then send me a pm, because somehow your e-mail address didn't appear in your mail... can you enable my docx connection? And _knitchick_, please! Where are you?)**

**The second thing is something I've already asked some chapters before. I need people, who want to work with me on a prequel to this story. (You know, all the stuff that happens while training and so on. For those of you who want to know how it all should start, _I've posted the first Chapter)_ BUT I NEED YOU TO HELP ME! This should be a story that everyone is statisfied with!**

**Anyways... enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

"Come on, hurry up!" said Mrs. Weasley after a quick breakfast "You don't want to be late!"

Harry checked for one last time if all his things were shrunken in his pockets and stepped over to the large fireplace in the kitchen at Grimmauld Place. The holidays were over now and they would travel back to Hogwarts via floo-powder

"Goodbye, Harry, take care," said Mrs. Weasley, hugging him.

"See you, Harry, and keep an eye out for snakes for me!" said Mr. Weasley who was out of the hospital, genially, shaking his hand.

He chuckled slightly. "I'll try my best."

With a smile Harry turned to Sirius, who gave him a brief hug. "Look out for yourself pup. Don't do anything I won't do."

Harry flicked his wand with a grin. "You know me, Padfoot. But it's you who should look out for yourself. You're the one walking around in London in risk of getting caught."

Sirius grinned at him and gave him another hug. "True, I can't deny that. But still take care, pup. By the way…"

Sirius shuffled trough his pockets and then held out a small package to him. Harry curiously took it and examined the black wrapping, before giving his godfather a questioning look when he held him back as he wanted to open it.

"Open it when you're alone," whispered Sirius and looked over his shoulder where the other Weasleys were bustling around, debating who was allowed to use the floo at first. "Molly'd kill me if she saw what's in there. Your father and I always used them. Remus has one as well."

Harry nodded and turned and slipped the package into his pocket when the fireplace flared and Fred, quickly followed by George, disappeared.

He went over to Remus, who was standing near the stove with a cup of tea in his hand and gave the slightly surprised man a hug as well. When he was sure that Sirius wasn't near he grinned. "Keep a leash on the dog, okay Moony?

Remus chuckled. "Will do cup. Have fun at school and stay out of trouble."

Harry pouted when Ron and Ginny disappeared into the flames. "Why's everyone basically telling me the same thing? I'm getting depressed here. It's not as if I would jump off of the Astronomy tower at the first opportunity I get!"

Remus merely continued to smile and went back to drinking his tea. Suddenly Harry stumbled, when someone brushed past him. He blinked when he saw that it was Hermione, who – without turning around – threw some powder into the fire and disappeared into the green flames.

His heart clenched. Suddenly jumping off of the Astronomy tower didn't seem to be such a bad idea after all…

He shook his head when Narcissa and Fleur each gave him a hug – the later one a kiss on the cheek as well, which earned him a playful glare from Bill, who had just started to wake over a cup of strong coffee.

"Well then, bye!" said Harry to everyone and in a burst of green flames he was gone.

**...HPHPHP**...

He stumbled out of the fireplace in McGonnegall's office and coughed, before someone steadied him by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Just as hopeless as your father," mumbled the transfiguration teacher. "Nothing could faze him, but when he used the floo he stumbled around like a new-born babe."

"Thanks," replied Harry drily and looked at McGonnegall with a raised eyebrow. "Nice to know that it's not my fault then. Hating the floo obviously lies in the family."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," said McGonnegall when Draco gracefully stepped out of the fireplace and gave a polite nod to the professor and a smirk at Harry, before leaving the room. "Lily used this form of travelling as elegantly as Mr. Black just did."

He sighed and dusted his pants off, before giving the professor a small smile. "Thanks for the help. I see you in class, Minny!"

He left a spluttering McGonegall behind and quickly dashed out of the office.

His friends were waiting for him outside and surprisingly Neville was with them as well. "Hey Harry. How've you been?"

Harry shrugged. "Just fine. And you? Why are you here this early?"

Neville nodded happily. "I'm great! Thank you very much for the wand holster by the way. Gran couldn't stop asking me questions as to why I needed it. And I'm here because she dropped me off. She had to talk to Dumbledore and decided to take me along."

Harry smiled slightly and suddenly his eyes met Hermione's, who looked at him out of the corner of her eyes. She abruptly turned around. "I need to get my stuff into the Common Room. See you later guys!"

She started to walk away, but stopped shortly. "Don't forget we've got patrol this evening, Harry," she said without turning around.

Harry looked after her when she disappeared and sighed. He turned to Ron, Neville and Draco with a forced smile. "I… I better do that myself as well. Bring Neville up to date, will you?"

They nodded a little reluctantly and he walked around the corner

He slowly went up the stairs. He and Hermione had barely talked since Christmas and he knew that it was his fault she was mad at him. She had avoided talking to him about anything other than their lesson-plans for the H.A.

He sighed frustrated and stopped before pacing in front of the wall. He didn't want to hang around in the common room at the moment. He searched through his pockets and when he had found what he was looking for, he enlarged his Firebolt with a flick of his wrist.

With a swift look around he opened the door to one of the many balconies of the castle and with a quick jump soared high into the air.

**...HPHPHP...**

In the evening Harry slowly made his way to their usual meeting spot at the stairs leading to the Astronomy Tower. That had become their first station to look at during their patrols after having caught students out of bed for three times.

He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. _'I have no clue how to fix this…'_ with a heavy sigh he drove a hand trough his hair and closed his eyes to enjoy a cool breeze that came floating down from the stairs.

His eyes snapped open when he heard footsteps coming his way. They fell on Hermione, who was walking in his direction, with her eyes cast downwards. He opened his mouth to say something, anything… but somehow nothing came out.

When she reached him, he grabbed her hand and she stopped in her tracks. "Hermione…"

"I don't want to hear it, Harry," Hermione said and brushed his hand away before walking up the stairs.

Harry closed his mouth and sighed before following her. When he reached the top of the stairs he saw her looking around in some niches if students were out of bed. He did the same on the other side of the room, his mind trying to come up with a solution for this whole mess.

He heard her shuffling around near the large windows and cleared his throat.

"Hermione?"

She didn't answer, but her shuffling stopped and with some hope he turned around. She was standing with her back turned to him, looking at the star-filled sky.

"Hermione… I… I know that you're still mad at me, but-"

"I'm not mad," she interrupted without looking at him. Her hands were fiddling with her long curls and she was looking at the floor now.

He stared. "You're not? But…"

"I'm not mad… I'm just still… disappointed," elaborated Hermione and once more looked at the star-filled sky. "I thought that… that we can talk about everything. But then you just stormed out of the room and left me and… I was scared."

"Mione I-"

She whirled around and looked at him with glistening eyes. "I was scared I'd lose you. The look in your eyes… that's when I first saw a side of you I hadn't thought to be there. It was… I know it sounds stupid and cheesy… but it was a dark side. Not just the cold one you show when you're angry or annoyed. It was a side that scared the hell out of me."

"I di-"

But Hermione interrupted him again. She shook her head. "Harry, after you left I was afraid you wouldn't return or get yourself a free ride to Azkaban. A small part of me understands that you left so you couldn't lash out on me or the others, but the larger part is just disappointed that we couldn't simply talk about it. I thought I knew you…"

Harry took a step forward and encircled her waist with his arms. She didn't move and he rested his head on her shoulder. "How could you ever think you'd lose me? How could you think you don't know me?" he whispered. "How could you think I wouldn't return to you? How could you be scared of me?"

He sighed deeply and closed his eyes. "Hermione if I had stayed and something had had happened to you… then I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself."

"Harry…"

"Hermione," said Harry and his arms tightened. "I'm so sorry; I left because I didn't want to hurt you physically, but ended up hurting your trust. I was so angry after I read that letter… my only thoughts were to get away before something bad happened. You must understand… I've already killed someone while I was angry once. I didn't want it to happen again. I took a run for it mostly for that reason."

Hermione's head snapped around and she looked at him startled. "You…" she stepped out of his embrace and forced him to look at her. "You've… I-"

Harry marveled at the soft touch of her fingers on his face and shortly closed his eyes, before nodding. "Yes, Mione. I did."

"Harry… why didn't you tell me? If I had only known…" Suddenly she huffed angrily and crossed her arms. "I could've understood your reaction immediately, you prat! We wouldn't even have this conversation if I had known this! I would've understood! I-"

She stopped and Harry opened his arms once more. With a sigh she snuggled against his chest and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry as well. Can we… can we just forget it?"

He nodded. "I'd love to forget it." He held her close to him and breathed in the familiar scent of vanilla and lilies. "Merlin… how I've missed this…"

"But please, promise me… you won't run like that again, even if you're angry. I don't care! I will help you with everything." She forcefully made him look at her. "Is that clear?"

He just nodded and looked down at her with a small smile playing on his lips.

Her stern expression morphed into a smile and before anyone of them could register what happened they were sharing a passionate kiss.

The kiss grew more intense and Harry got lost in it. Hermione softly pushed him backwards against the wall and he gave a gasp when her body grinded against his. Her hands rooted themselves into his hair like always and Harry grabbed her waist and turned them around, so that it was her pressed against the wall now.

Harry abandoned her lips and placed butterfly kisses on her neck – stopping ever so slightly to pay more attention to certain spots. He groaned when Hermione started to do the same to him, her hips grinding against his lower half.

Suddenly Hermione gave a low moan and when Harry looked up he was transfixed by what he saw. She was looking back at him with a flushed face, her swollen lips slightly parted - a hint of a smile visible on them. Her eyes were half closed and her head titled to the side.

"We should stop," panted Harry breathlessly when he had finally snapped out of it. "We're supposed to be on patrol."

She grumbled disappointingly, but then blushed deep red and gave him a bright smile. She grabbed his hand. Still panting slightly Harry stumbled after her when she dragged him down the stairs "Then come on! Let's see if someone's out of bed."

He didn't protest when she continued to drag him along. Harry merely smiled. But then suddenly a shiver ran down his spine and a wave of nausea hit him. He stopped abruptly and groaned slightly surprised. Blinking and shaking his head he looked around.

Hermione, who nearly fell down because of his abrupt halt, had stopped as well and was looking at him with worry. "Is something wrong? Are you all right?"

Harry looked at her. "I don't know, but I've got a very bad feeling about something…" He looked around again. "What's going on…?"

**...HPHPHP...**

Harry's question was answered the very next morning. When Hermione's _Daily Prophet_ arrived she smoothed it out, gazed for a moment at the front page and gave a yelp that caused everyone in the vicinity to stare at her.

"What?" they said all together.

For an answer she spread the newspaper on the table in front of them and pointed at ten black and white photographs that filled the whole of the front page, nine showing wizards' faces and the tenth, a witch's.

Some of the people in the photographs were silently jeering; others were tapping their fingers on the frame of their pictures, looking insolent. Each picture was captioned with a name and the crime for which the person had been sent to Azkaban.

Antonin Dolohov, read the legend beneath a wizard with a long, pale, twisted face who was sneering up at Harry, convicted of the brutal murders of Gideon and Fabian Prewett.

Augustus Rookwood, said the caption beneath a pockmarked man with greasy hair who was leaning against the edge of his picture, looking bored, convicted of leaking Ministry of Magic secrets to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

But Harry's eyes were drawn to the picture of the witch. Her face had leapt out at him the moment he had seen the page. She had long, dark hair that looked unkempt and straggly in the picture, though he had seen it sleek, thick and shining in some of Narcissa's memories. His eyes widened. _'Narcissa she… when Bellatrix… oh damn!'_

His eyes met Draco's, who had been staring at Bellatrix's picture as well. A mix of worry and anger was seen on his face, together with a hint of fear - mainly for his mother.

His eyes once more fell on Bellatrix's picture. She glared up at him through heavily lidded eyes, an arrogant, disdainful smile playing around her thin mouth. Like Sirius, she retained vestiges of great good looks, but something - perhaps Azkaban - had taken most of her beauty.

_Bellatrix Lestrange, convicted of the torture and permanent incapacitation of Frank and Alice Longbottom._

He looked at Neville, who was sitting in front of him, his face expressionless and his whole body tense and Harry could see the rage dancing in his eyes when Neville averted his eyes from the prophet, to slowly continue eating his pancake.

Hermione nudged Harry and pointed at the headline over the pictures, which Harry, concentrating on Bellatrix, had not yet read.

**MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN!**

**MINISTRY FEARS BLACK IS 'RALLYING POINT' FOR OLD DEATH EATERS**

With an annoyed roll of his eyes at the Ministry placing the burden of their failing once more on Sirius' shoulders, he pushed the paper away.

His eyes automatically travelled over to the staff-table. Despite that news, Harry had to smirk when he saw Umbridge sitting there as white as a sheet, with the Daily Prophet clutched into her shaking stubby fingers.

"I think," said Harry and smiled sweetly when her eyes met his, "that another H.A. meeting is in order."

He searched through his pockets and with a grin fished out the galleon, Hermione had put the Protean Charm on. With a soft tip of his wand, the galleon glowed shortly and he put it back into his pocket.

"We're holding the meeting today. There shouldn't be anything like Quidditch or other clubs to hold the members off."

"But what exactly are we going to do with them today?" asked Ron and helped himself to another load of scrambled eggs and toast.

Draco was looking at Harry and then smirked. "I believe it's time to start the group training."

Hermione's eyes lit up. "Does this mean I finally can teach all those wards to someone?"

Harry chuckled. "Why else would we have put all those who're taking Ancient Runes and Arithmancy in your group?"

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek, which earned them a surprised look from the other three. "Umm… have you talked about what was bothering you two?" asked Draco slightly uncomfortable.

Harry stared at him. "How did you…? Urgh, just forget it, keeping secrets from you is as impossible as keeping them from Snape!"

"I learned from the best," replied Draco with a smirk.

Hermione's excited smile meanwhile had disappeared and was now replaced with a small frown, while she kept looking at him intently. He softly titled his head in question and her frown grew stronger.

"Harry… yesterday… you remember when you suddenly stopped after we came down from the astronomy tower? Was it… did you guess something like the break out would happen then?"

Harry's eyes widened for the fraction of a second at that information, but then he just shrugged and gave his friends – who were staring at him now too – and Hermione a small grin. "I possibly developed an early warning system for stuff like that."

Ron looked at him incredulously. "You… can joke about things like that? Why didn't you go to Dumbledore? If you had told him, maybe he could've done something."

Harry's small grin disappeared and he sighed. "I didn't even know what I felt last night. You forget, that I can't feel what Voldemort feels anymore. It was just a strange sensation I felt."

Draco stood up and Harry saw how he rolled his eyes. "Enough of that now. We've got some things to prepare..."

**...HPHPHP...**

Harry crossed his arms. His eyes were slowly drifting over the assembled students in the Room of Requirement. Everyone was looking at him with anticipation, because of the things he had said before the holidays. His eyes drifted over each of them, before he began to talk.

"I told you before the holidays, that we want to show you, how the real world is. And we will introduce you to some, but only some of the dark arts. You mostly have to know how to fight against them, so don't expect anything too dramatic. But first of all, you have to forget all that 'swish-and-flick' crap," he said and was only met with confused faces.

He sighed. "Every time one of you casts a spell, you use fancy wand movements that cost a whole lot of time. You depend on those movements to visualize your magic and when you use the wrong movement you mess up. Not to mention that you scream the incantation out loud."

"But how else are we supposed to cast spells?" asked Dean curiously.

"Tell me a spell I should cast," said Harry.

"Umm… how 'bout Expelliarmus?"

Harry nodded and without further movement, Dean's wand came flying in his direction. He hadn't moved his wand. It was still limply hanging on his side. With a small smile he caught Dean's wand and held it out to him.

"How?" asked several H.A. members.

Fred and George whistled, while the other older students, which means Lee, Alicia and Katie, looked impressed. "Wow. Silent casting… respect!"

"We're currently-"

"-learning that in-"

"McGonnegall's lessons."

With a nod Harry threw the wand back at Dean and began walking through the small crowd, pulling some of them out. Hermione, Neville, Ron and Draco did the same. When they had finished, Ginny, Blaise, Theodore, Luna and Susan were standing next to Harry, while the others were all distributed to the other four.

Harry didn't address the whole crowd anymore, but merely focused on the five in front of him, while his friends talked to their own respective groups of five.

"Our parents fought in the last war, and they fight again, and now we have to keep on fighting, for only then can evil be kept at bay" he said to them and looked at each of them. His face softened and he sighed. "But we all know it can never be quite eradicated, don't we?"

"Care to elaborate?" asked Blaise slightly uneasy.

"Yeah, with You-Know-Who gone there's nothing to worry about, right?" said Susan and Ginny nodded.

"There will always be shadows who seek to conquer," answered Harry slowly and began walking in front of them – leading them farther away from the other students. "There wouldn't be darkness if it wasn't for the light and… we all know that shadows are a product of the light."

"Man… you hang out with Dumbledore and our Head of House too much," whistled Blaise. "You start to sound just like them."

"It comes with the old age," smirked Harry, but grew serious once more. "In case you're wondering, it's no coincidence that you five are in my group. Draco, Mione, Ron, Nev and I talked about it for quite a while and we agreed that you five are best suited for my group."

"And what exactly does this mean?" asked Ginny suspiciously.

Harry indicated to the threes around him. "You'll be receiving training in stealth and hand-to-hand combat before I start to teach you any more spells for dueling."

"Potter, do you want to tell us that you can be stealthy?" asked Theodore with a raised eyebrow. "You may've gotten good at all that dueling stuff, I give you that, but from what I've heard you couldn't even be quiet if your life depended on it."

"Snape told you that, am I right?" replied Harry flatly and Theodore shrugged. "No wonder most of the snakes think I'm an idiot…," he mumbled to himself and flicked his wand.

The space around them grew a little darker and it looked like it was dusk. Shadows from the threes were cast over them and Harry walked away from the group. "Get ready! No wands allowed. Defend yourself the 'primitive way' as some wizards like to call it."

He disappeared behind a three and surveyed each of them carefully, as they were looking around, searching for him. _'Yep,'_ he thought as he saw that each of them kept their back wide open, _'they definitely need work on that.' _His eyes fell on Luna, who wasn't even trying to be careful and he shook his head. _'This girl's not strange, she's just… different. But I can't put my finger on how different…'_

He silently inched forwards, careful not to make a sound, always cringing inwardly when he saw the unbalanced steps each of them was taking. He, by no means, thought himself to be an expert in material arts, but he definitely knew how to fight. He had just started to learn them a little more than a year ago. But he sure was able to see when someone was totally unguarded and not able to get into a balanced stance.

He himself knew how to shift his legs to gain optimal balance so that he wouldn't fall down when punched. He knew how to dodge punches, deliver kicks and avoid spells. But most of all he knew how to combine his quick reflexes in spell-casting and martial arts. He had no real form, was his way of fighting all but a mix of different styles. Harry smirked. But that was what made it so impossible to predict his movements.

His style was that of a street fighter. Rough, dirty and sneaky as Draco liked to call it.

Without any of them noticing he stepped behind Susan. He cast a silencing-spell and with a swift kick at the back of her knees she fell down. He flicked his wand once more and thus made her unable to move. She was looking up at him with wide eyes and he winked, before moving on to Theo.

The Slytherin was staring straight to the line of threes, seemingly trying to spot him. With a smirk, Harry grabbed his arm and whirled him around. "Were you looking for me?" he whispered and winked at Blaise and Ginny when they turned around to face him.

Theo's eyes darted back to the threes and then to Susan, lying on the floor, incapable of moving. "H-how? When did you do that?"

"Stealth and speed," answered Harry and with a jab at the Slytherin's upper forearm he turned his back to him. He looked at Blaise and Ginny, who gasped when a low 'thump' was heard. With a peek over his shoulder he nodded, just like anticipated Theo was now lying on the ground, unconscious.

"What have you done?" asked Blaise warily and Harry looked at him, before he shot a very low stunner at him.

Blaise seemed to see it coming, before he even fired it, but wasn't quick enough to avoid the curse. He stumbled to his knees and Ginny gulped and reached for her wand.

"Ah, but I said not to use your wand," chided Harry softly.

"He hit a pressure point," said a dreamy voice and just now Harry saw Luna leaning against one of the threes, seemingly uninterested in all that was going on around her. He shook his head. He should have expected something like that.

"Very good Luna," he smiled at her. "You've heard of them then?"

She nodded dreamily. "It's important to know some pressure points when you want to look for Tauled-Kenquickers."

"Tauled-… what?" he asked, but dismissed it with a shake of his head. "Doesn't matter." He looked at Blaise and Ginny. "I don't see a reason to continue. Ginny, you made it clear that you rely on your wand to much with wanting to grab it. Blaise… well you may have a gift others work years for, but from what I see your physical condition sucks."

He bent down to Theo. "_Enervate._"

The Slytherin's eyes snapped open and he groaned quietly. Harry chuckled and then went over to Susan. With a flick of his wand, she could move again and pouted up at him. "That was rough."

"I know," replied Harry boldly. "Susan, you leave yourself much too open for attacks. Or to be precise: You're too slow to react to the things you see and hear. Had I been a Death Eater who had used a curse instead of a kick, you could very well be dead now."

She nodded and he turned to Theo, who meanwhile had stood up. "It's the exact opposite with you. I believe you to be quite quick, but you don't pay attention to your surroundings. You focus too much on a single point."

When he received a nod from him also he turned to Luna. "And you… to be honest I can't say I think there was anything wrong, because there _wasn't _even anything to begin with! You just stood there impassively and let things happen around you." Luna blinked and looked at him. He continued: "I respect and like your rather unique personality, but answer me one question: If it had been a real battle of life and death… what would you've done?"

She blinked once more and titled her head downwards. "I… I'm not sure. I'm not that good at casting spells and I'm not very quick. I wouldn't… I wouldn't have been of much help anyways."

Harry sighed went over to her. He forced her to look at him and smiled slightly. "Luna, don't say things like that. You were able to master all the spells I've taught here so far in a matter of hours. This is a great achievement, so don't let yourself down!"

Luna sighed and closed her eyes. When she opened them Harry saw unshed tears in them and resisted the urge to go and curse all of the people he knew that bullied her. "Do you… do you mean it?"

"Harry's right!" quipped Ginny. "You're one of the best!"

Blaise rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless. "Yeah… and don't let anybody tell you otherwise."

Theo smirked. "And if someone insults you, we're going to hex them."

"We're your friends Luna," said Susan and that did it.

A brilliant smile broke out on Luna's face and she nodded happily.

Harry was rather surprised at the loyalty the others showed her. Ginny he could understand, for that they were in the same year and he had sometimes seen Luna around her, but that Blaise, Theo and Susan were ready to be there for her and defend her was rather unexpected.

'_Seems like the H.A. is more than a Defense Club… funny how people can put away their differences when they work for one goal. Somehow reminds me of Draco and me…'_

"Well… now that we've established that, it's time to start training", he said and saw them pale dramatically.

**...HPHPHP...**

"And?" asked Draco two hours later and flopped down on the sofa, after all the students have left. "How's your group and what did you do with them?"

Harry, who was busy helping Hermione to mark some pages in books about wards just shrugged. So Ron decided to answer instead: "My group's not bad. It'll probably take some time until Collin and Lavender really understand what I'm talking about, but it looks like Michael, Anthony and especially Astoria will have no problems with strategy and organizing things. I still don't know why I've got Lavender and Collin in my group though…"

"Because they're like to cause less of damage in your group," muttered Harry and they all chuckled slighty at the truth of his words.

Hermione smiled and looked at Ron. "You know, it's something that really surprises me. For four years I've tried to encourage you to open a book and read something so that there's something different in your head than Quidditch and food," she crossed her arms and shook her head. "And when you finally decide to use that head of yours you turn out to be a tactical genius when it comes to battling and similar things!"

Ron blushed slightly and then shrugged. "I simply like playing chess, so I think that's why. I will probably play some games with my group once in a while but… first I have to go through some books and scenarios with them so that they start to analyze things and form structured plans with the things they get."

"Wow the weasel's using big words!" snickered Draco and Ron threw a pillow at him that he had grabbed from the armchair he was sitting on.

"Shut it ferret! What did you do with my brothers and the others anyway?"

Draco leaned back into the cushions and Harry finished going through the book he had been looking at and put it aside on the steadily growing pile of useful books that he and Hermione had found during the holidays.

"Well… I was really surprised, but Fred and George can nearly be called geniuses at potions. Lee is nearly on par with them and Katie and Alicia are quite advanced as well."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Then what are you planning on teaching them when they're that good?"

With a shake of his head Draco took a shrunken book out of his cloak and enlarged it. "Don't misunderstand me Harry. They're good, but have no clue how to analyze a poison to brew the antidote. They certainly know how to work with the ingredients and probably can brew advanced potions straight out of the textbooks but…" he shook his head and snapped the book shut after having looked at some pages about healing potions. "I'm planning to teach them how to use potions in battle, how to brew without a book and which kind of healing potions and balms are needed for different injuries. Of course I'll work on their physical condition and their dueling skills as well, but most of the time it'll probably be potions."

Harry nodded. He had expected as much, when they had organized the groups. He turned to Hermione, who finally had finished as well and was currently shrinking the pile of books so that she could carry them.

She smiled then. "I was actually quite surprised. Daphne and Padma both have studied wards and runes outside of Professor Babbling's and Professor Sinistra's lessons for quite a while now. I suggest we introduce them to Bill sometime in the future, because they told me, that they both want to become curse-breakers after Hogwarts."

Neville, who hadn't said anything so far, smiled slightly. "So then you've got a little help with teaching the other three."

She nodded enthusiastically. "True, but there's so much I myself still need to learn! I don't even know where I should start teaching them!"

"How 'bout the basics?" suggested Ron dryly and Hermione threw him an annoyed look.

She huffed. "Thanks Ronald. Honestly, I haven't thought about it. I wanted to teach them blood-wards at first y'know?"

Harry raised an eyebrow and threw his arm around her shoulder while poking her in the side with his free hand. She giggled slightly and tried to swat his hand away. "Was that sarcasm I heard there? Mione, I think we're rubbing off on you."

She huffed again. "Anyway, Daphne and Padma will have no problems and I believe the others will grasp the concept of wards rather quickly as well. I guess they'll manage to cast and write out the basic wards and the anti-apparation and anti-portkey ward in… maybe two weeks. When they're working outside of our lessons, that is."

"Guess we've picked the right people after all," said Harry and thought about his own group. Ginny, Blaise, Luna, Theo and Susan had been totally winded after Harry had called their training to an end. He had them running for around twenty minutes and then done all kinds of exercises with them. At the end they had all glared at him – even Luna – and had left limping and grimacing. He was sure they would bring clothes more fitting for exercising the next time.

"So you're bringing them into shape then?" asked Draco and Harry nodded.

"Yeah, I'll teach them how to fight 'rough, dirty and sneaky', as you like to call it. And I'll be working on their speed and I plan to increase their spell- and curse-arsenal."

Ron frowned. "So basically you're concentrating on attacking by force?"

He shook his head and smiled at Neville, who looked at him as if to ask if he was allowed to answer the question. "No, he isn't. I'm going to teach my group, Justin, Hannah, Terry, Ernie and Parvati, how to attack by force. So basically with brute strength and stamina. Harry's group is learning how to outwit their opponents and attack from the shadows or with a surprise-factor on their side."

Harry looked at the fireplace not far from them and let today's lesson sink in. As far as he was concerned, they could start teaching them simple dark spells, potions and rituals to catch their opponents off guard. He hadn't thought that the other students would do so well in their first lesson as groups of five, but he was pleasantly surprised that it had worked so well.

"It's funny, isn't it?" said Hermione suddenly and snuggled deeper into his side, while his fingers absentmindedly played with her smooth brown curls. "It's nearly like the H.A. is becoming a real army with different squads that specialize in different fields of magic."

"But this is exactly what we intended when we decided to work in groups, isn't it?" asked Neville.

Ron frowned. "So… Neville's got an assault team, Mione's got a team specialized in wards and Draco's group practically are the medics and the backup. Harry's team are those who attack from the shadows..." he snickered and looked at Harry. "you're training ninjas, mate."

He snorted. "Yeah, sure I do. Spell casting assassins and fighters that operate from the shadows. I'll just have to learn how to use those ninja-weapons now, don't I?"

"_That _would definitely baffle any Death Eater, when you jump out of the shadows and throw one of those knives at them," chuckled Hermione and he had to agree.

"So then my group'll be the one responsible for all the planning?" asked Ron then and frowned. "It'll be funny to pound strategies into Collin's and Lavender's heads..."

Harry nodded and it was Draco who answered. "I'm just waiting for them to come up with separate names for each group and then the Hogwarts Army is really that what the name suggests; an army to defend Hogwarts."

"This should become more interesting as the time goes by," said Harry and searched through his pockets to look at his time table. He had no clue which class he had first in the morning.

He groaned loudly when he saw that it was Defense with Umbridge.

* * *

**I hope you like the chapter! And please, if there's a kind soul out there who wants to be my beta, then send me a message. (I'm seriously beginning to get desperate here!)**

**_And... don't forget to review! After all this time I need feedback to see if my writing-skills suffered because of the lack of use!_**

**Dark Phoenix of Slytherin**


	29. A troublesome suggestion

**Hey everyone!**

**Yes, you're not dreaming, the new chapter really _is _out! And I sure hope you'll like it.**

**Please thank _Horacrux777 _for the quick update, because he helped me a lot and read trough the chapter. Also (even though she hasn't read it yet), I'd like to thank _Kyae_ for agreeing to read trough my story and the Prequel_ Harry 'Potter and the Time of the Training'_ as well.**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

**BY ORDER OF THE HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS**

_Teachers are hereby banned from giving students any information that is not strictly related to the subjects they are paid to teach._

_The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-six._

_Signed: Dolores Jane Umbridge, High Inquisitor_

…**HPHPHP…**

"That's a bloody stupid decree," Ron laughed when they stood in front of the notice board in the great hall just shortly before breakfast.

"Doesn't that mean that the teachers aren't allowed to yell at the students," Fred, who had stopped right behind them to look at the board asked and grinned.

This last Decree had been the subject of a great number of jokes among the students. Lee Jordan had pointed out to Umbridge that by the terms of the new rule she was not allowed to tell Fred and George off for playing Exploding Snap in the back of the class.

"Exploding Snap's got nothing to do with Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor! That's not information relating to your subject!"

When Harry next saw Lee, the back of his hand was bleeding rather badly. Harry had to grit his teeth and Hermione literally had to drag him back into the Room of Requirement, or else he surely would have stormed into Umbridge's office.

…**HPHPHP…**

„I can't believe she's using that blasted quill on other students as well!", said Draco when they were sitting in the Library at noon four weeks later.

They had just come back from Umbridge's class. It had taken Harry all the self-control he had not to curse Umbridge right there and then and he was glad that he could communicate with his friends telepathically while they had pretended to read that blasted defense book. The insults for Umbridge Ron had been coming up with had been very entertaining.

"Well, she's the High Inquisitor, so she has more power than any of the teachers," Hermione sighed while helping Neville with his Astronomy homework. "And with all the inspecting she's been doing in the other teachers' classes I think she has some more things up her sleeve."

Harry had thought the breakout from Azkaban would have humbled Umbridge a little, that she might have been abashed at the catastrophe that had occurred right under the nose of her beloved Fudge. It seemed, however, to have only intensified her furious desire to bring every aspect of life at Hogwarts under her personal control. She seemed determined at the very least to achieve a sacking before long, and the only question was whether it would be Professor Trelawney or Hagrid who went first.

It had occurred to him that maybe he should remind her of the little talk they had before the Christmas holidays.

But at the time being he was brooding over the plans they had for the H.A. and occasionally added a line to the essay Umbridge wanted from them. Professor Flitwick had caught a very bad cold and after five minutes hadn't been able to talk, so he had dismissed them from his double-charms class and they had decided to spend their time on their homework.

His musings however, were cut short when Hermione and Ron started to argue a little bit. Ron had been startled to discover that there were only eight weeks left until their exams.

"How can that come as a shock?" Hermione demanded, as she tapped each little square on Ron's schedule with her wand so that it flashed in a different color according to its subject.

She had been making study schedules for each of them and Harry had merely grinned when Ron and Draco had nearly begged him to talk her out of doing that.

"I dunno," said Ron, "there's been a lot going on."

"Well, there you are," she said, handing him his timetable, "if you follow that you should do fine."

"I think you're right," Draco smiled at her and she just shook her head and handed him a plan as well.

"You're just saying that so I'll help you with your Arithmancy homework, aren't you?" Hermione asked sternly and threw a pointed look at the parchment lying in front of the blond.

He chuckled and put down his quill. „I certainly wouldn't mind a little help. I just don't see how I should combine those two equations to steady the invisibility-barrier."

Ron looked down at his timetable gloomily, but then brightened. "You've given me two evenings off every week!"

"That's for Quidditch practice," said Hermione. "And H.A. lessons."

Harry meanwhile seized his copy of Defensive Magical Theory and looked something up for his useless essay about a water-boiling-spell and sighed.

The smile faded from Ron's face. "What's the point?" he said dully. "We've got about as much chance of winning the Quidditch Cup this year as Dad's got of becoming Minister for Magic. Harry's team's just too good."

„You know… I believe your father would be a good Minister…," said Neville randomly and Ron sighed.

Hermione said nothing; she was looking at Harry, who now was staring blankly at the opposite wall of the common room while Crookshanks pawed at his hand, trying to get his ears scratched.

"What's wrong, Harry?"

"What?" he said quickly and then shook his head. "Sorry, I was just thinking…" Crookshanks now gave him up as a bad job and sunk away under Hermione's chair.

"You're spacing out awfully lot in the last days mate," said Ron and frowned at him. "Did something happen? "

He shook his head. "No… not really. I'm just-"

"Hey guys!" interrupted Hannah, who came running into the library their conversation. "Have you heard? Umbridge is throwing out Trelawney!"

"What?" asked Hermione. "Why?"

Hannah shrugged. "Well… she's not really a very good teacher, but still. They're all in the Entrance Hall at the moment, I think."

Harry stood up and looked at the others. "I don't know about you, but I'm going to look what that toad's doing now."

His friends stood up as well and together they went down to the Entrance Hall. Harry stopped shortly when a loud scream sounded from the direction they were heading.

"What the -?" Draco muttered. „Is Umbridge torturing her, or what?"

„I have no doubt she'd enjoy it," replied Harry darkly and they continued their way.

Harry shook his head when he heard another scream and they all slightly quickened their pace to reach the Entrance Hall faster.

The screams were indeed coming from the Entrance Hall; they grew louder as Harry and his friends came nearer. They found the Entrance Hall packed; students had come flooding out of the Great Hall, where dinner was still in progress, to see what was going on; others had crammed themselves on to the marble staircase.

Harry pushed forwards through a knot of tall Slytherins and saw that the onlookers had formed a great ring, some of them looking shocked, others even frightened. Professor McGonagall was directly opposite of them on the other side of the Hall; she looked as though what she was watching made her feel faintly sick.

Professor Trelawney was standing in the middle of the Entrance Hall with her wand in one hand and an empty sherry bottle in the other, looking utterly mad.

Her hair was sticking up on end, her glasses were lopsided so that one eye was magnified more than the other; her innumerable shawls and scarves were trailing haphazardly from her shoulders, giving the impression that she was falling apart at the seams. Two large trunks lay on the floor beside her, one of them upside-down; it looked very much as though it had been thrown down the stairs after her. Professor Trelawney was staring, apparently terrified, at something Harry could not see but which seemed to be standing at the foot of the stairs.

"No!" she shrieked. "NO! This cannot be happening… it cannot… I refuse to accept it!"

"You didn't realize this was coming?" said a high girlish voice, sounding callously amused, and Harry, moving slightly to his right, saw that Trelawney's terrifying vision was nothing other than Professor Umbridge. He grimaced.

"So the toad really chose to break the news to her in public," Hermione said bitterly and took Harry's hand in hers. "She hasn't got an ounce of dignity in her!"

„That woman is just sick!", growled Neville and Harry saw how he balled his fists.

"Incapable though you are of predicting even tomorrow's weather, you must surely have realized that your pitiful performance during my inspections, and lack of any improvement, would make it inevitable that you would be sacked?"

"You c-can't!" howled Professor Trelawney, tears streaming down her face from behind her enormous lenses, "you c-can't sack me! I've b-been here sixteen years! H- Hogwarts is m-my h-home!"

"It _was_ your home," said Professor Umbridge, and Harry was revolted to see the enjoyment stretching her toad-like face as she watched Professor Trelawney sink, sobbing uncontrollably, onto one of her trunks, "until an hour ago, when the Minister of Magic countersigned your Order of Dismissal. Now kindly remove yourself from this Hall. You are embarrassing us."

"You're the embarrassment, and you will pay for this," Harry said and let go of Hermione's hand before squeezing himself through the crowd.

He wordlessly passed Umbridge and threw her a cold glare. Her expression of gloating enjoyment vanished then. He approached the Divination teacher silently while she shuddered and moaned, rocking backwards and forwards on her trunk in paroxysms of grief.

He withdrew a handkerchief from within his robes and handed it to Trelawney, who looked up with large watery eyes and slowly grabbed it.

„Professor, stop crying," he said quietly and she dabbed her eyes with the handkerchief. „Everything's gonna be okay."

„Mr. Potter, what do you think are you doing?" asked Umbridge with her high-pitched voice and she didn't even try to mask her anger. „Get away from her now or else I have to give you a detention!"

„Shut up!" growled Harry and some students gasped loudly. „Have you no shame, you ugly toad? Who do you think you are to humiliate a person like that?"

„DETENTION!" she screamed in rage and Harry merely shrugged his shoulders and turned back to Trelawney.

He frowned when looking back at her. "On second thought, calling you a toad is insulting the real toads. They're better looking than you."

Then he heard footsteps behind him. Professor McGonagall had broken away from the spectators, marched straight up to Professor Trelawney and nodded at Harry, while patting Trelawney on the back.

"Thank you Mr. Potter… there, there, Sibyll… calm down… blow your nose… it's not as bad as you think, now… you are not going to have to leave Hogwarts…"

"Oh really, Professor McGonagall?" said Umbridge in a deadly voice, taking a few steps forward. "And your authority for that statement is…?"

"That would be mine," said a deep voice.

"Dumbledore," Harry grinned slightly.

The oaken front doors had swung open. Students beside them scuttled out of the way as Dumbledore appeared in the entrance. What he had been doing out in the grounds Harry could only imagine, but there was something impressive about the sight of him framed in the doorway against an oddly misty night. Leaving the doors wide open behind him he strode forwards through the circle of onlookers towards Professor Trelawney, tear-stained and trembling, on her trunk, and Harry and Professor McGonagall alongside her.

"Yours, Professor Dumbledore?" said Umbridge, with a singularly unpleasant little laugh. "I'm afraid you do not understand the position. I have here -" she pulled a parchment scroll from within her robes "-an Order of Dismissal signed by myself and the Minister of Magic. Under the terms of Educational Decree Number Twenty-three, the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts has the power to inspect, place upon probation and sack any teacher she - that is to say, I - feel is not performing to the standards required by the Ministry of Magic. I have decided that Professor Trelawney is not up to scratch. I have dismissed her."

It was no surprise for Harry that Dumbledore continued to smile.

"You have a trick up your selves, sir" murmured Harry and Dumbledore's twinkling eyes met his for a short moment.

He looked down at Professor Trelawney, who was still sobbing and choking on her trunk, and said, "You are quite right, of course, Professor Umbridge. As High Inquisitor you have every right to dismiss my teachers. You do not, however, have the authority to send them away from the castle. I am afraid," he went on, with a courteous little bow, "that the power to do that still resides with the Headmaster, and it is my wish that Professor Trelawney continues to live at Hogwarts."

At this, Professor Trelawney gave a wild little laugh in which a hiccough was barely hidden.

"No -no, I'll g-go, Dumbledore! I sh-shall - leave Hogwarts and s-seek my fortune elsewhere-"

"No," said Dumbledore sharply. "It is my wish that you remain, Sibyll."

He turned to Professor McGonagall. "Might I ask you to escort Sibyll back upstairs, Professor McGonagall?"

"Of course," said McGonagall. "Up you get, Sibyll…"

Professor Sprout came hurrying forwards out of the crowd and grabbed Professor Trelawney's other arm. Together, they guided her past Umbridge and up the marble stairs. Professor Flitwick went scurrying after them, his wand held out before him; he squeaked "Locomotor trunks!" and Professor Trelawney's luggage rose into the air and proceeded to float up the staircase after her, Professor Flitwick bringing up the rear.

Professor Umbridge was standing stock still, staring at Dumbledore and Harry, who meanwhile had also started to smile.

'_That's great,' _he heard Ron's voice in his head. _'he'll show that toad that he has still more power than she does!'_

'_I do believe that she now regrets making this such a public scene,' _Hermione's voice added and he nodded slightly in her direction.

"And what," Umbridge said, in a whisper that carried all around the Entrance Hall, "are you going to do with her once I appoint a new Divination teacher who needs her lodgings?"

"Oh, that won't be a problem," said Dumbledore pleasantly. "You see, I have already found us a new Divination teacher, and he will prefer lodgings on the ground floor."

"You've found -?" said Umbridge shrilly. "You've found? Might I remind you, Dumbledore, that under Educational Decree Number Twenty-two-"

"The Ministry has the right to appoint a suitable candidate if - and only if - the Headmaster is unable to find one," said Dumbledore. "And I am happy to say that on this occasion I have succeeded. May I introduce you?"

He turned to face the open front doors, through which night mist was now drifting. Harry heard hooves. There was a shocked murmur around the Hall and those nearest the doors hastily moved even further backwards, some of them tripping over in their haste to clear a path for the newcomer.

Through the mist came a face Harry had seen once before on a dark, dangerous night in the Forbidden Forest: white-blond hair and astonishingly blue eyes; the head and torso of a man joined to the palomino body of a horse.

"This is Firenze," said Dumbledore happily to a thunderstruck Umbridge. "I think you'll find him suitable. Come on Harry, I believe we should talk in my office now."

Harry couldn't help himself and started laughing when he followed the headmaster.

…**HPHPHP…**

"So… what exactly do you want to talk to me about?" asked Harry slightly curious after he had entered Dumbledore's office and saw Nick sitting on a chair in front of the large desk.

Dumbledore sighed and shook his head. "You're impossible, my boy. You are aware of the fact that you just earned yourself another detention with Dolores, yes? Haven't I warned you?"

Harry huffed angrily. "Sorry Sir. But that woman just puts me on the edge! And I may not like Trelawney very much, but to humiliate a person like that ugly toad just did is just unforgivable!"

"You're right of course," nodded Dumbledore. "But you should refrain from insulting her like that. She'll only make your life – and mine as well – difficult."

He sighed and after a questioning look at Dumbledore sat down on the chair in front of the large desk. Nick was eying him and Harry frowned at his look. Nick only looked at him like that when he was about to break some bad news to him.

"However I didn't ask you to come here to reprimand you," said Dumbledore gently, "but rather to talk about something that has me – and not only me – worried since before Christmas."

Harry blinked. "Excuse me? I don't think I can follow you."

"It's concerning your strong reaction to dragon-blood.", answered Nick instead of the headmaster and Harry's eyes widened slightly. "Professor Snape and I have worked together to find a way around it, but sadly we didn't come up with much. The same goes for Draco and his reaction to basilisk-blood."

He nodded. "I've expected something like that. You, Nick, have after all been trying to find something to prevent my reaction to the blood since I first came in contact with it while we were in Romania." sighed Harry.

Nick nodded. "That's right. But a simple suggestion of Professor Snape yesterday - made out of frustration - caught my interest."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what exactly did he suggest?"

Nick looked at him and Harry didn't like the look in his eyes. "As far as it looks it probably is the only thing that will help you to overcome your reaction. It… certainly isn't a pleasant way, but we used a similar method to ensure that you are immune to the Imperious."

His eyes widened. "What? B-but you used the curse on me over and over again until I could throw it off without as much as a thought!"

"Exactly.", nodded Nick and Harry paled.

"You… you want me to come in contact with dragon-blood over and over again until it doesn't affect me any longer?" asked Harry with slight disbelief.

"That's what we all think is the best solution until we find something else," answered Dumbledore. "Would you be willing to try it? I understand that it will be very painful, but if Voldemort was to find out about this, he would use it against you on the first opportunity."

"And him poking around in my mind is a better alternative?" asked Harry dubiously.

Dumbledore sighed and looked at him over his half-moon spectacles. "It's not life-threatening to you. As it is now Voldemort could completely immobilize you and even kill you with a potions ingredient."

Harry groaned and leaned back in his chair. "Please forgive me, but I think I need some time to make my decision on that matter. I don't like the idea of my mind being exposed to Voldemort – I've had plenty of that already."

Dumbledore nodded. "That's understandable. Please tell us when you've made your decision because we have to inform Professor Snape."

Harry nodded and when no one said anything else he stood up and left the office. They had given him a lot to think about.

…**HPHPHP…**

"What did Dumbledore want to talk about?" asked Neville slightly curious when they were all sitting in the Room of Requirement after Harry had come back from the headmaster's office.

He shrugged. "Nothing much. He told me to be careful with Umbridge.

They seemed to accept that and he frowned slightly. He wasn't sure if he should tell them about the possibility to do something against his reaction to dragon-blood. He decided against it, because he could picture Hermione's horrified reaction at the thought of him being exposed to the liquid over and over again.

"I've got the feeling that Umbridge has only just started being horrible," said Hermione darkly.

"Why'd you have to say that?" Ron said with a shiver.

"She might not be right," Neville said with a little doubt in his voice. „I can't believe that someone can get any more horrible."

"When was Mione ever wrong?" asked Harry and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"But I agree with Nev," said Ron, who was scribbling down something for History of Magic. "She can't get any worse than she's been already."

"You mark my words, she's going to want revenge on Dumbledore for appointing a new teacher without consulting her," said Hermione, closing her eyes and snuggling deeper into his chest. "Especially another part-human. You saw the look on her face when she saw Firenze."

Harry meanwhile had started to play with her curls and nodded. „Yeah… but Mione, I believe you should go to bed… you seem tired."

She nodded and reluctantly it seemed let go of Harry. She wished them all a good night and Harry then decided to go to bed as well. Nick and Dumbledore had given him a lot to think about. Was he really willing to test his reaction to dragon-blood over and over again?

He groaned when something different occurred to him. He had detention with Umbridge the day after tomorrow. A small frown made its way on his face when he thought about the best way to make the detention a hell for Umbridge and then a smile crept on his face.

'Only to worry about one thing then…' he thought when his thoughts turned back to the dragon-blood.

…**HPHPHP…**

His decision regarding that matter however shouldn't take as long as he himself thought it would. It would be just a day later that he would give an answer to Nick and the headmaster.

Harry was carefully stirring a potion in his cauldron in the dungeons classroom and with Hermione's help finally succeeded to get a hold of the small Devil's Snare that repetitive had escaped their grasp over and over again. She was working on her own potion right next to him and smiled slightly when he gave her the now powdered plant.

His eyes carefully on the instructions for the Draught of Peace he didn't notice someone entering the classroom until Snape coughed slightly.

„Mr. Avery, what can I do for you?

Harry looked up from his work and sneered when he caught sight of the seventh-year Slytherin standing in the door. He still remembered when the arrogant prick had insulted Hermione at the beginning of the year.

"I was told by Professor Sprout to get her some ingredients out of the cupboard. She apparently needs it to tend her plants," answered the Slytherin arrogantly.

Snape simply nodded and continued to observe Neville's work with keen eyes. When Avery passed Harry he sneered at him, but Harry simply raised an eyebrow and continued to work on his Strengthening-Potion.

"How's your mudblood?" he asked then and too quiet for others to hear.

Harry didn't respond to that and simply ignored him when Hermione laid a hand on his shoulder and shook her head. He sighed after Avery had passed and turned to his girlfriend while stirring the potion. "Mione, why'd you do that?"

She added a small piece of the powdered Devil's Snare and shortly looked up. "It would get you in trouble and that's exactly what he wants, Harry. You shouldn't listen to him. You're above that to listen to such low insults."

"I know… but Mione, I can't just sit back and let him insult you!"

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, shut your mouths you are disturbing my class!" snapped Snape who was standing behind Neville, carefully observing what he was doing. Neville had gradually improved in potions after having started to train with them… he just blew up three cauldrons a month now…

Avery meanwhile seemed to have finished looking trough the storage-cupboard and was now walking back. Harry's eyes widened. As if in slow motion he saw Avery trip over Lavender's bag and the vial slipped out of his hand. His eyes followed the flying vial and then lingered on Avery for a split second. A smirk was on the Slytherin's face.

He scowled when he realized that Avery wanted to ruin his potion, but he wasn't fast enough to react to that. The vial shattered on his desk and the dark liquid was sprayed over his face, robes and into his cauldron.

He immediately grabbed one of the towels that were located under each desk for situations like this and cleaned his face – always keeping an eye on his potion that had taken on a sickly red color now.

He just hoped that whatever Avery had just spilled wasn't anything corrosive. That was the negative sided effect of potions ingredients. Using a wand to vanish them could be fatal.

He shrugged, but then he felt a sharp pain on the left side of his face where the liquid had been and dropped the towel with a small gasp. His heart started to beat faster and he clenched his left eye shut when the burning intensified and spread itself further over his skin.

He looked at his girlfriend who had turned back to work after shortly looking up. "Hermione…"

She looked at him and gasped when she saw his now pale features. "HARRY!"

That caught the whole class' attention and Snape strode over to them with a frown on his face when his eyes fell on the spilled liquid on the floor and on Harry's desk. His frown deepened when he saw the sickly red color of his potion.

"Get away from the cauldron now!", ordered Snape and Harry stumbled over to the other side of the classroom with Hermione's help. He grabbed the desk he was now leaning against and took a few ragged breaths when suddenly the potion exploded.

The students began to panic and Harry groaned when they started to talk loudly and try to get farther away from the cauldron. He had to cough because of the smoke and that didn't make the pain any better.

Harry closed his eyes when Snape asked: "What in Merlin's name did you do with your potion, Potter?"

He just heaved another heavy breath and Hermione tightly grabbed his arm when he began to sway slightly. It was Lavender who answered hesitantly then: "Sir, Avery tripped over my bag and spilled the vial he was carrying."

"MR. AVERY!" snapped Snape furiously. "What kind of ingredient was that?"

He shrugged and when Harry looked at him saw him eying him curiously. "It was just a vial of dragon-blood, sir."

Harry saw Snape's eyes widen for the fraction of a second before he masked his expression once more behind his cold and stern mask. "Miss Granger, bring Mr. Potter out of here! Go to the hospital wing, immediately! And twenty points from Slytherin for carelessly endangering a whole class, Mr. Avery!"

Harry wasn't able to hold himself up now, when the pain begun to pass through his whole body and before he fell to his knees with another loud gasp of pain, he saw Avery's eyes light up with glee.

He clenched his eyes shut and his breathing grew more erratic while Snape was calling the panicked class to order. „SILENCE! Miss Parkinson, please take that mop over there and clean the floor. Mr. Finnegan, open the hatch on the ceiling to let the smoke out."

He heard them do as Snape said and then felt Hermione's hand on his shoulder. „Come on, Harry!" she called urgently. „We have to go to the hospital wing!"

He staggered to his feet and Hermione slung his arm over her shoulder and slowly they made their way to the door.

„Mr. Weasley, go and inform Professor Edison about what happened," said Snape and Harry gave him a grateful nod before another gasp escaped him. He saw Ron running out of the dungeons.

He would have been embarrassed by the fact, that he had to lean on Hermione, but the pain was getting stronger with every step he took. When they had reached the door he stopped shortly.

„Hermione…", he whispered with a raspy voice. „In my trunk… there are vials of the Elixir…"

She nodded and turned to Snape. „Professor, may Draco also be excused?"

The Professor simply nodded and Draco jumped up. Harry cracked his eyes open and saw him hastily put his cauldron off of the fire.

Hermione meanwhile was urging him to continued walking and he was glad that he was able to.

It took them nearly fifteen minutes to reach the hospital wing and when Hermione opened the broad doors Madam Pomphrey let out a gasp and immediately ordered Hermione to bring him over to the bed. He didn't bother to argue about that and sat down. The whole left side of his body was on fire!

"I can't believe it!" huffed Madam Pomphrey and waved her wand over him. "Would you mind explaining what happened _this_ time?"

He gritted his teeth. "Dragon-blood."

Just as she wanted to say something else the doors of the hospital wind burst open and Draco dashed into the room, directly followed by Ron.

"I've… I've got the vials!", said Draco out of breath and Harry gave a sigh of relief and closed his eyes.

Madam Pomphrey immediately uncorked one of the six and handed one to Harry. "Drink up." She ordered sternly and Harry gladly did so.

As soon as he had swallowed the first gulp he the burning sensation and the pain started to disappear and he felt his heart-beat slow down. When the vial was empty he shuddered and winced at the pain the movement caused. He had the feeling as if he had just run a marathon on his hand and feet.

"Harry?" asked Hermione quietly and he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Mione?", he replied and titled his head.

She smiled slightly and threw her arms around him while Draco and Ron just shook their heads. "Are you… is it over?"

He nodded. "Yes, it's over. I'm wondering about that thought…"

Draco took a step forward and eyed him. "But think about it. The last time it was just a drop of dragon-blood and your reaction was more violent than now, even though the blood was splashed directly onto your face and robes."

"I was probably fast enough to clean it off. And the last time it also took some time before I got the Elixir." answered Harry with a slight frown. "But what worries me the most is the look on Avery's face."

Draco groaned and Ron gulped and asked: "Do you think that he will tell somebody about your reaction to the blood?"

Harry looked at his hands. "I have no doubt about that." he replied darkly.

Suddenly madam Pomphrey's face popped up before him and he yelped. "Out of those robes. Now!"

He eyed her for a moment and then realized that there was still some of the blood on them and nodded. Hermione decided to help him, because it was extremely difficult to get out of his robes without touching the blood. It took them five minutes and when Harry finally was untangled from his robes, Nick and Dumbledore entered the hospital wing.

He looked at them, his mind set now. "I'll do it. I try to build up a resistance of dragon-blood."

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**

**Don't forget to review this chapter, my inspiration basically depends on you! (and you all want the new chapter as soon as possible, do you?**

**And also don't forget to read the first part of the prequel!**

**Dark Phoenix of Slytherin**


	30. Resistance

**Hey!**

**How are you all? **

_**I'm sorry to say, that this will be the last Chapter for at least five weeks. Summer holidays here in Germany are starting and I'm away to spend some time in the sun.**_

**I promise to update as soon as possible, so keep looking at your alerts! _And don't forget to review while I'm away. There's nothing more motivating then coming back from the holidays and looking at a mail-box full of wonderful reviews!_  
**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

Harry pursed his lips when he stood in front of Umbridge's office. He had barely had enough time to eat some dinner and he had noted with a look at his watch, that he was late for half-an-hour already half an hour late. He was debating whether he should simply turn around and pretend to have forgotten about his detention, when the door opened.

"Ah, Mr. Potter!" greeted Umbridge him sweetly. "You are a little late. Come in and sit down."

Harry's eyes narrowed and he slowly entered the repugnant pink office. He sighed when he saw that even the walls had a slight pink hue now, as if Umbridge's pinkness had infected even Hogwarts herself. Umbridge went over to the right side of the room and Harry could only guess what she was doing at the shelf.

He grudgingly sat down on the chair in front of her desk and looked at the scars on the back of his hand. He idly wondered if Umbridge would do something like that again. Suddenly a cup of tea placed itself in front of him and when he looked at Umbridge he saw her waddling over to her chair with a cup of her own.

She sat down behind her desk and they simply stared at each other in silence. Then Umbridge blinked. "Your actions have clearly shown me, that the message still hasn't sunk in." she said stated, and looked at him with watery eyes while putting sugar into her tea.

"And I believe I have _very_ clearly stated," Harry began and took a sip of his own tea without acknowledging the sugar she offered him with a sweet smile, "that, if I think you are not fit for the position of a teacher – and believe me, you've long shown me that this is the case – I will ensure that you'll disappear."

"Threatening me again, Mr. Potter?" Umbridge asked, but the sick smile still on her face. "We're already past that. You know that you can do absolutely nothing. Who is more believable? A mere student who is said to be mentally unstable, or an established Ministry official?"

Harry said nothing and stared at her, nearly snorting as he saw in her head what she was thinking about and then looked back at his cup of tea.

"You aren't drinking."

"State the oblivious, will you." Harry replied and rolled his eyes while Umbridge narrowed hers and her cheeks puffed out, giving her more and more the appearance of a toad.

"Well then, Mr. Potter…" said Umbridge and he saw with satisfaction that she was gritting her teeth. "Because punishment won't hasn't helped you, I've decided to simply have a little talk with you."

"Oh?" asked Harry and took a long sip from the cup, just to see her sick smile return. "And pray tell, _Professor,_ about what?"

She raised her chin. "I'd like to know more… about the little club you and your friends seem to lead."

Harry said nothing and merely looked back at her with a bored expression. Not that he had been enjoying the conversation so far, but now he was entirely tired of it. He stretched his muscles and sighed. "You know… I'm considering whether I should curse you or simply kill you now."

Umbridge started to splutter and her face took on an ugly red color. He smirked at her and then shook his head, a mock sad expression on his face. "But both would mean a horrible lot of paperwork for our dear headmaster…"

"You insufferable ugly maggot!" shouted Umbridge, enraged. "How dare you? I'm-"

Harry made a dismissive wave with his hand. "Yeah, yeah I know, Undersecretary of the Minister of Magic, High Inquisitor of Hogwarts, Ugliest Bitch of the Millennium, self-deluded 'queen of pink' and whatnot. _So_?"

Umbridge clumsily whipped brought out her wand and Harry smirked at her, but made no move to take out his own. Instead he once again grabbed the cup of tea in front of him and took another sip from it. Umbridge blinked and finally her ugly grimace didn't morph into her sickly sweet smile (that was still ugly), but remained frozen in .

"I'll ask you again. What are you doing with all the students in your club and who's part of it?" she sneered at him and started to walk pace around in her office, her fists clenched..

Harry simply shook his head, his eyes following her while she stomped around like a raging elephant. "I know nothing."

"LIAR!" She shrieked bat him, and as Harry glanced at her, he wondered (due to the bulging vein on her forehead) if she was a distant relative to Vernon Dursley… she certainly _looked_ the part…

HInstead of commentating on this observation, he stayed silent and closed his eyes, a dark grin creeping on his face when he saw her thoughts with the help of a little bit of Legillimency.

"I _want_ to know where your little club always meets and what you are doing!" screeched Umbridge. "You are planning something against the Ministry!"

Harry cracked his neck and yawned. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"LIAR!" screeched Umbridge again and Harry jumped just the slightest bit on his chair when a stunner flew past him. _'Ah, that's better.' _he thought amused.

He raised his eyebrows and turned around, standing up while he did so. He waved the now empty cup around in front of her face and with a flick of his hand a small vial with clear liquid flew out of the drawer behind him, where she had been making the tea. "You've used Veritaserum on me. How can I lie?"

She froze for the break of a second and then she suddenly leaned towards him. "The sheer fact that somehow you haven't received a message from the Ministry when I send those dementors to you in the holidays is enough for me to know that you and the parasites you call friends are planning something!"

Harry looked at her in disbelief and then his eyes fell on her wand and then back to her ugly face. "„I didn't think that even you could sink that low. So you even send dementors after students.""

He uncorked the vial and carefully sniffed on the contents of the vial, while Umbridge seemed otto be in a trance of some sorts. _'I knew Snape wouldn't be so crazy and give her __**real**__ Veritaserum… I gotta thank him later.'_ He thought and threw the vial into the open drawer. It surprisingly didn't shatter.

"„You are forcing leaving me with no other choiceto, Potter… I do not want to do this…,"" said Umbridge suddenly and she started waddling in front of him once more, "but sometimes circumstances justify the means… I am sure the Minister will understand that I had no choice."

"„There's always a choice," ," sneered Harry, who had caught another glimpse of what she wanted to do while still using Legillimency and Umbridge stiffened when he took his wand out of his holster. "„But you seem very eager to hurt me.""

"The Cruciatus Curse may be the only thing that will to teach you a lesson," said Umbridge quietly. "… _and_ loosen your tongue."

His eyes darkened and he went over to her desk and placed his wand on it. "„I'm unarmed." he said and turned around once more. "Come on, harm a helpless student. I _dare_ you."

Umbridge's hand started shaking and a sick smile made its way to her face and her breathing started to grow faster with excitement. "Very well."

Harry looked directly into her eyes and then down at the floor. Unbeknownst to Umbridge a satisfied smile made it'sits way to his face when suddenly the Unforgivable hit.

He looked at her, gritted his teeth and when she screamed the incarnation once more, he fell down to the floor with a loud gasp.

"CRUCIO!" she screeched once more.

His whole body shook and then he let out an ear-piercing scream and started to trash on the floor. Harry looked up at Umbridge - directly into her eyes - and saw that the crazed smile slipping off of her face. He closed his eyes again and grimaced while his body twitched. Suddenly he heard footsteps followed by a loud 'bang'.

He looked up. Umbridge was gone. Harry immediately stopped trashing, twitching and screaming and sat up. With a flick of his wrist his wand flew down to him. He smiled darkly when he stood up and took a small vial out of his robes.

After having uncorked it he put the tip of his wand against his temple and closed his eyes. When he opened them, a small silver string was attached to his wand and he carefully put it into the vial.

He closed it and then swirled the contents in front of his face. "Not quite what I was expecting…" he murmured amused, "but certainly better than everything else I had hoped for!"

His eyes fell on the disgusting ornament plates. The technicolor-kittens were mewing pitifully and loudly. With a roll of his eyes he stepped out of Umbridge's office and looked around. The toad was nowhere to be seen. Harry carefully let the vial disappear into his pocket and made his way to the Room of Requirement; all the while whistling a merry tune.

He stopped shortly before entering and adjusted his clothes that had crumbled slightly while he had been trashing on the floor. He chuckled. _'If Umbridge only had just the slightest idea that I didn't feel as much as a tickling sensation!' _he opened the door and smiled at his waiting friends. _'One more thing and she's in for a life-long stay in Azkaban.'_

…**HPHPHP…**

"SHE DID WHAT?" screamed Hermione the next morning, when he told his friends what happened in his detention.

The whole Great Hall grew silent and stared at her. They were all together sitting at the Phoenix table. And not only them, but nearly all the H.A. members were located on their desk, with the exception of Lavender and Parvati. Those two were, according to Ginny, still in bed.

Harry looked up at the staff-table and saw Umbridge pale dramatically, while Nicolas, who was sitting next to her, merely smiled and rambled on about whatever he was annoying her with. Harry had found out that the old Alchemist took a childish pleasure in tormenting her and he could only agree with him.

Hermione meanwhile was furious and stood up. Harry reacted just as she wanted to stalk over to the staff-table. "Let me go, Harry!" she said when he grabbed her arm and pushed her back down, next to him. "She is going to pay! That's illegal!"

He rolled his eyes, noting that the other students didn't pay attention to him anymore and had gone bag to chatting. He smirked. "Hey, she got cold feet and took a run for it."

Ron, who looked visibly shaken nodded. "Yeah, but mate… I mean, we have to tell somebody. We can't let her run around putting Unforgivables on students!"

"I don't think that she'll use them on any other students." shrugged Harry and took a sip of his pumpkin-juice. "You forget that she is out for my blood since the first day of school. And even then… I didn't feel the slightest sting of pain."

Draco, who hadn't looked up from his book once, raised one eyebrow. "At least we know that she's inexperienced in the use of Dark Magic then, but still, we can't simply let her get away with it." He sharply looked up at Harry. "Unless… you're planning something, aren't you?"

Harry just smiled and suddenly Neville frowned. "But… using the Cruciatus on a student is enough to send her to Azkaban… isn't it?"

Hermione nodded eagerly and Harry chuckled at his girlfriend's enthusiasm to get rid of Umbridge. "We just have to find a way to let Fudge know what she did. Harry, you after all ensured that he's totally behind you."

Harry made a dismissive wave with his hand and shook his head. "That'll only give her fifteen years at most. Add the use of a blood-quill and we're at twenty. That sounds nice and all but…" Harry smiled once more and took another sip of his juice. "I like the idea of her staying in Azkaban until the end of her life."

"Sadistic bastard," murmured Draco, but he also had a small smile on his face. "So you're waiting for her to do something that'll ensure her stay there, don't you?"

"Yup." was Harry's simple answer to that he looked at Hermione, who had a deep frown on her face while staring at him. "Yes?"

She sighed and shook her head. "Sometimes I don't know if I should be afraid of you or simply congratulate you."

Harry grinned and leaned over to her, resting one hand on her thigh and the other behind her head in her soft curls, entwining his fingers within them. "I like the idea of congratulations…"

With that he leaned forward and they shared a passionate kiss –earning them cat-calls from the other students on their table. That was until Ron cleared his throat and at Harry's raised eyebrow he just held up his hands. "I just wanted to ask you, if you could get a room for that. Watching your best friend snogging your other best friend is kinda… distracting, y'know?"

"Oh, can it!" scoffed Hermione irritably when Harry started to trail small kisses down her jaw-line. "We've kissed in front of you often enough for you to have gotten used to it by now."

Ron blushed slightly and Harry sniggered into the base of Hermione's neck, before continuing with his work, determined to finally leave another hickey.

…**HPHPHP…**

Five hours later Harry looked at the letter he had received via owl minutes ago. It was from Dumbledore who wanted him to be in Snape's office today at six o'clock for the first time session of his dragon-blood resistance training. He looked forward to it with mixed emotions. Sure he had endured a lot of pain and injuries while training with Draco and Fleur, but it was something different to go, knowing that it would cause you pain.

"Harry, are you really sure about this?" asked Hermione and bit her lip.

They were currently walking over the grounds – just having returned from a cup of tea at Hagrid's. The potions incident with the dragon-blood had been three days ago and it was a nice Saturday now. Draco, Ron and Neville were walking in front of them, the latter two trying to throw snowballs they had formed out of the still lasting snow at Draco, who was countering them with a simple heating charm.

"Yeah," nodded Harry. "Dumbledore's right. If Voldemort catches wind of my reaction to dragon-blood he won't hesitate to use it against me. It's better to be prepared."

Ron looked over his shoulder at him. "But why does _Snape_ of all people have to be the one to help you with that?"

"Cause Nick has enough to do as it is," answered Draco instead of Harry, who nodded at his words. "He's in the Ministry, helping the Order quite often these days. And it's too dangerous for Dumbledore to do it, because Harry's Occlumency shields could break."

"That also worries me!" said Hermione with a frown on her face. "When they break Voldemort will be able to have access to Harry's mind again!"

Harry squeezed her hand. "Don't worry Mione. My Oclumency shields were intact after potions as well, so I believe when I get some of the Elixir right after it happened it isn't as bad."

"But still…" she once more bit her lip and Harry chuckled and leaned forward.

"Don't do that. Even though it looks cute," he whispered and gave her a soft kiss. "But you'll split it open."

Suddenly Ron gave a startled yelp and Harry and Hermione looked over to the redhead who had tried to creep up behind Draco to rub snow into his face. He was lying sprawled on the floor – but not only that - Luna Lovegood was lying on top of him, three bags scattered around her.

They all went over to the two.

"Ow…" Harry heard Ron mummer while helping Luna to her feet. "Sorry, I didn't see you there."

"No problem." answered Luna with her dreamy voice and blinked up at him. "The nargels also haven't told me that you were in the way."

"Eh… yeah, well…" said Ron and bent down to retrieve one of her bags. "Where are you heading anyway?"

"Into the Forbidden Forest." she answered simply and Harry raised his eyebrows while Ron nearly dropped her bag again.

"What are you doing there?" asked Hermione curiously and then gasped slightly when something red dripped out of a small tear in the bag. "Is that blood?"

She uninterestedly looked down at the dripping substance and nodded dreamily. "Yeah… I'm going to feed the Threstrals in the forest. That's some of the meat the houselves didn't use to prepare dinner."

"You know the way to the kitchens?" asked Ron baffled and when Harry looked at Neville, he saw the grin on the other boys face and had to hold back his own, when Hermione pinched him in the side.

She looked at him like he was stupid. "Who doesn't know the way, Ronald?"

"Err…"

"Do you want to feed them too?" asked Luna. "Maybe you could look out for the bags. The Thestrals can be very eager sometimes."

"I'm cold," Hermione stated then and Harry saw Draco snicker behind his hand. "Can't we go inside?"

Harry nodded and looked at Ron who was awkwardly staring at the bags in Luna's hands. "We'll be waiting in the Room of Requirement. See ya."

They left a slightly spluttering Ron behind and Harry smiled to himself when he pressed Hermione to his side. "That was evil, you little vixen!"

She simply chuckled and they made their way up to the seventh floor. When Neville began pacing in front of the wall Harry frowned slightly while surveying the boy. Neville was no longer the friendly idiot everybody had taken him for. Sure, he was still one of the friendliest people Harry knew and also one of the most loyal and honest, but he was far from being a naïve idiot. He had changed. He had a lot more courage and carried himself with confidence. Even though he still spoke a little hesitantly sometimes he didn't shy away from telling his opinion any longer.

When they entered the room Hermione turned around. "Oh! I forgot something!"

"And what would that be, honey?" asked Harry curiously and Draco rolled his eyes at his tone of voice.

She smiled. "We're allowed to go to Hogsmeade next weekend!"

Harry beamed. "Great! I can finally get my hands on some of those blood-pops... Selwyn seemed very curious about them when I told him about them… I'll probably send him some…" he looked at Hermione, who was staring back at him expectantly with her eyebrows raised in question and grinned. "Would you like to accompany me?"

She huffed. "I thought you would never ask. But I refuse to spend the whole day at Honeydukes!"

He chuckled. "As long as we don't go to Madam Puddifoot's… I heard that café is awful."

She nodded and and Harry looked at his watch. He had three hours before he had to go to Snape's office for the resistance-training. They made themselves comfortable around the fireplace, while Hermione went over to the large library section of the room to get some books. Draco had already begun to help Neville with his work.

"You see those patterns on the left?" he asked and showed Neville a drawing in an old book and waited for the boy to nod. "It's not necessary to be able to read them, but when you see wards drawn in this order it's definitely a blood-ward. Further you have…"

Harry tuned him out and enlarged the book he had been reading since yesterday when Hermione returned with a large stack of books about wards. Before opening his book however, he continued to look at Neville. His hand unconsciously went into his pockets, where Narcissa's time-turner was located. They still hadn't told the other boy about it and it seems that Neville needed a lot of time to get his animagus transformation down. He still wasn't able to change.

"Neville," said Harry then and took the device out of his pocket. "I'd like to tell you something and make a suggestion."

He and Draco looked up and Draco immediately understood, while Hermione's eyes lit up as if she was already starting to make a training schedule for Neville.

Harry shifted his hands so that Neville got a better look at the small hour-glass attached to the fine chain. "Do you know what that is?"

With a small nod Neville leaned forward and examined it. "It's a time-turner!" he whispered awe-struck and looked at Harry with wide eyes. "But where did you get it? Haven't you told me that… they're restricted by the Ministry?"

"Yeah, but-"

Harry was interrupted when the door behind him opened. Assuming it was Ron who had entered he turned around. And he was proven right. Ron came stumbling through the door with a grimace on his face. His cloak was a little tattered at the sleeves and he had a small bleeding scratch on his cheek.

"Absolutely loony!" he cursed. "That girl is totally barmy! Feeding those fucking Thestrals! Getting Ron eaten up by them fits better!"

Harry snickered and Ron threw him a glare when he flopped down on the remaining armchair. He didn't say anything, because he knew that his friend would explode when he did. Draco on the other hand wasn't as tactful and smirked at the redhead.

"What's wrong? Were you interrupted while kissing Luna?"

Ron's ears turned beet-red and his glare intensified. "Shut up ferret! Just shut the hell up! I was nearly eaten by Thestrals just now, so just let me be!"

"Oh? Didn't the Lovegood girl help you?" Draco chuckled and Ron groaned and sunk back into his chair, fumbling at the torn fabric of his sleeve.

"She laughed!" he huffed then. "She simply stood there and laughed while I tried to get the bags away from those invisible nuisances! D'you have a clue how eerie that is when you nearly get eaten by something you can't see?"

Harry sighed and handed the time-turner to Draco while Ron was busy sulking around and mumbling to himself. Neville was still looking at the time-turner – a slightly confused expression on his face, but didn't ask any questions when Draco pocketed the device.

Harry nodded at the blond. _'Tell him when I'm at Snape's. Maybe you can squeeze in two extra hours of training then.'_ He told him telepathically. Draco simply nodded and looked at Ron once more.

Suddenly Hermione giggled and shook her head, an amused smile plastered on her face while looking at Ron. "Why didn't you just drop the bags? I'm sure the Thestrals simply would've let you be if you had given them the meat in the bags."

"Spare me with your wisdom, you bloody bookworm…" mumbled Ron and rolled his eyes. "Do you th-"

"Shut up!" snapped Harry, but was smiling and threw the book he had wanted to continue reading at him. "Don't insult my girlfriend, mate!"

Ron dodged it and raised an eyebrow at Harry, before picking the book up and looking at the cover. Then his face broke into a huge grin. "_The Tales of Beedle the Bard?_ Harry, you're reading children's' stories?"

He shrugged his shoulders and with a flick of his wand the book flew back into his hands. "I was interested in the kind of stories wizarding-children hear and read. So what?"

"Aww, be honest, you just wanted to see those pretty pictures!" cooed Hermione and petted his head as if he was a dog that had finally succeeded in fetching a stick. He sat there for a while unmoving and then pinched her in the side, making her squeal in surprise.

Draco meanwhile looked at Ron. "Sooo… tell me, are you going to invite Luna to Hogsmeade?"

"SHUT UP!"

…**HPHPHP…**

The prospect of a visit to Hogsmeade could not lighten the ominous feelings that intensified with every step Harry took towards Snape's office. Harry sighed when he thought about what was to come and quickened his pace –eager to get past over and done with.

He paused outside the door when he reached it, wishing he were almost anywhere else, then, taking a deep breath, he knocked and entered.

The shadowy room was lined with shelves bearing hundreds of glass jars with slimy bits of animals and plants that were suspended in variously colored potions. In one corner stood the cupboard full of ingredients that Snape had once accused Harry - not without reason - of robbing. Despite the rather dark atmosphere Harry liked the room. It looked like something out of a Hollywood-movie with old and elegant furniture.

"I don't think you understand the whole meaning of knocking on a person's door," was Snape's greeting. "You are supposed to wait until they tell you to enter."

Harry's eyes shortly snapped over to the large storage cupboard in the shadows where Snape was standing with his back turned to him. His attention however was drawn towards the large baroque desk where ten vials of deep red liquid stood – taunting him.

"Close the door."

Harry did as he was told then he turned back into the room, looking at Snape.

"Well, you know why you are here," he said. "I suppose I won't have to tell you that the time we'll spend here is going to be anything but pleasant."

"I know," said Harry replied simply, his eyes still lingering on the vials.

"This may mean that you could land in the hospital wing as well," said Snape, "Nicolas has given me some vials of the Elixir of Life, but over time, when we increase the dosage of the blood touching your skin, it's a possibility that it won't be enough."

"I understand Sir," said Harry courtly, not really wanting to talk much at the moment.

Snape continued to survey him and Harry could swear he saw a little bit of worry in the potion master's eyes, "Now, I believe it's best to start immediately. Even if Mr. Avery doesn't tell his father, your weakness won't be a secret for long."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Harry, looking directly into Snape's eyes and wondering whether Snape would answer.

Snape looked back at him for a moment and then said: "Mr. Avery's father is a skilled Legillimens and will, without a doubt looks into his son's mind for useful information. Avery senior is a Death Eater, if you didn't know that."

"I figured as much when the man was at the graveyard where Voldemort was resurrected."

Snape nodded and pointed at the vials on the desk. "I expect at least one of them to be empty when we have finished today. Building up a resistance to certain things is a very prolonged process and the more times you'll be subjected to the blood today, the quicker it will go to build a resistance."

"So I'll basically let some drops touch my skin and wait?"

"That's about it.", nodded Snape and gestured Harry to sit down on a chair near his desk. "But only on my command will you let the blood touch your skin. I will carefully examine your reaction before handing you the Elixir, so that maybe I can determine what exactly the dragon-blood does to your magical core and your body. No one after all, has studied your immediate reaction to the blood before, so maybe it'll give some hints."

"Well then, should we start?"

Snape eyed Harry, tracing his mouth with one long, thin finger as he did so. "The usual rules do not seem to apply with you, Potter." Harry frowned at that, not understanding what Snape wanted to tell him with that, but the potions master elaborated: "Any other person would be stalling right now to postpone the pain that's sure to come as much as possible."

He shrugged when Snape handed him one of the vials of dragon-blood and he carefully uncorked it. "I'm used to training under the influence of stress or pain… this is not much different from being thrown into a room full of Dementors, Sir."

Snape eyed him silently and nodded then. "Your training seemed to have been very tough. I'm surprised you lived through it toughall…"

A small smirk was tugging at the corner of the Professor's lips and Harry gave him a mock glare before looking at the vial once again.

"Five drops should suffice for now. Your Occlumency shields shall stay intact after all." said Snape and his voice sounded just as tense as Harry felt at the moment. "It's best if you use your wrist. The dragon-blood will get into your own blood faster because of the artery that's located there."

"You sure know how to reassure someone…" replied Harry dryly and shortly closed his eyes before slowly tilting the vial.

He didn't feel anything at first and carefully counted the drops of blood falling on his skin, but then it came.

Snape had reacted quickly and snapped the vial out of his hand when his breathing quickened and he gasped. The pain had struck before Harry was ready, before he had even begun to summon any force of resistance. The office swam in front of his eyes and he clenched them shut.

The familiar feeling of the burning pain coursing through his veins was there once again and Harry felt himself slip from the chair in the direction of the hard stone floor. He would have hit it, if it wasn't for Snape, who steadied him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Open your eyes, Potter." he commanded softly and Harry did so, the little bit of light blinding him slightly, while the pain grew steadily.

Snape raised his wand in front of his face and murmured some spells and then he examined his wrist and vanished the dragon-blood on his skin with a flick of his wand. Then his eyes returned to Harry's face. "Dilated pupils…," the tip of his wand lit up and Harry blinked, "and no reaction to light whatsoever…"

Harry clenched his eyes shut once more when another wave of pain – harder than the last – hit him. "Professor… he ground out. "As you said… I'd… I'd like my Occlumency… shields to stay intact…"

He felt Snape move away and in the next instant another vial was pressed into his hand. He cracked one eye open and then swallowed some gulps of the Elixir. The pain receded and only the familiar soreness of his muscles stayed.

"How are you feeling?" asked Snape after he had taken the now empty vial from Harry.

He took some time to answer, calming his breath and shook his head. "Sore, tired… I'm dreading to do this again…" he looked at Snape. "Did you find out something, Sir?"

"If I didn't know the cause for your reaction I would say you're under the influence of drugs." stated Snape and Harry stared at him like he was crazy. "This is indeed very strange."

"I look like I'm on drugs?" asked Harry slightly offended and curious at the same time while trying to stop his shaking hands.

Snape nodded. "On drugs or suffering from a very serious potions' overdose. Ragged breathing, cold sweat, shaking hands and an irregular heartbeat are all signs for those things and apply for you as well. And on top of that I was able to witness the violent bursts of your magic."

Harry nodded and carefully tested if his Occlumency shields were still intact. Snape seemed to realize that and didn't disturb him. Satisfied that everything was still in place he looked at Snape again, who was holding out the vial of blood to him once more.

He groaned and Snape smirked slightly. "You're here to build up resistance to it after all. Maybe you should try to block out the pain – ignore it, Potter… but you will need a lot of discipline for this… focus, now…"

Harry took a deep breath and with a nod poured another five drops on his skin.

A soft tingling was all he felt for maybe a minute while he basically concentrated on feeling nothing, but then suddenly the pain exploded and the fire spread through his veins again. This time however it was worse than before. Harry fell off the chair onto his knees, his face buried in his hands, his whole body trembling and sweat tickling down his face while he desperately tried not to scream.

"Get up!" said Snape sharply. "Come on, Potter, you can do this. Try harder to block it all out!"

Harry stood up again, his blood boiling and the pain intensifying with every ragged breath he was taking. "I - am - trying," he said through clenched teeth, staggering slightly and gripping Snape's desk for support.

"Then try harder!" bellowed Snape and Harry gasped, no longer able to hold himself up he sunk to the floor again.

A vial was pressed into his hand and he quickly swallowed the Elixir. This time however it took a little longer for the pain to fully disappear. When he no longer felt the pain – at least not the one that was caused by the dragon blood - he looked up at Snape, who was looking back at him with a strange expression.

"Perhaps it is enough for this evening. Your body isn't able to handle much more of the strain." suggested Snape.

"My body has handled much more strain than that," said Harry in a low voice after having tested his still intact shields. "I'll try it again."

"Very well." said Snape a little reluctantly after a little pause and handed him the vial of blood once more.

…**HPHPHP…**

He was on all fours again on Snape's office floor, his body trembling like a leaf in the wind. He pushed himself up again to find Snape staring at him – surprisingly with a hint of worry etched on his face.

"Are you alright?" he asked, eyeing Harry intently after the seventh time Harry had poured the blood on his skin.

Harry panted. "I've never… thought it to be that… that… that hard…"

"As I told you before: building up a resistance is painful and slow." said Snape.

Harry looked up at Snape. "What's the chance of me getting the hang of it before the summer holidays?"

Snape shook his head. "It's not a question of 'getting the hang of it' as you so eloquently put it, but rather how fast your body adapts to the reactions the blood inflicts upon you."

"So… how often are we going to do this?" Harry wanted to know, still slightly out of breath and wincing with every movement.

"Three times a week for now." answered Snape. "Your body won't be able to handle more for the time being and so neither would your Occlumency shields. I want you back here same time on Monday. We will continue to work then."

"Fine with me," Harry said. "Are you going to inform Nick about today?"

"I will definitely inform Nicolas of the things I witnessed this evening." nodded Snape. "Maybe he can make more out of the symptoms you endure than I can."

Harry nodded as well, a hint of a smile on his face. It wasn't very often that you saw Snape at a loss with something.

"You should try to relax your whole body every night before sleep. The strain this training puts on your muscles would cause bad injuries otherwise." Snape eyed Harry's slightly pitiful form and shook his head. "I'll give you a simple Pain-Reliever for now, so that you are able to walk back to your Common Room."

"Geez… thank you so much." replied Harry but smiled slightly nonetheless.

"And be warned, Potter… the next times will probably be as bad as today."

"Right," Harry mumbled tiredly and staggered to his feet after drinking the potion. He bid the Professor a good night and slowly made his way to the Common Room.

He had the feeling that it had taken him hours to finally reach the dorm when he fell into bed with a sigh. Never, since the beginning of his training, had he felt that sore. He didn't bother to change his clothes and closed his eyes, trying to relax his body as Snape had told him, but the occasional pain that shut trough his muscles made this task very difficult.

After ten minutes of trying without success he sighed once more and gave himself over to sleep.

* * *

**Well guys... that was it for now. I hope you enjoyed it. Tell me your opinion while I'm away, okay? (Maybe I get the time to use the internet at the hotel for some mins...)**

**Dark Phoenix of Slytherin**


	31. To pay the price

**Hey guys! **

**Finally, finally I was able to post this Chapter. I saw Deathly Hollows yesterday and really, it's awesome, the best Potter movie I've ever seen. And then after it, I remembered that I had to post this chapter.^^**

**I really apologize for the long wait, but I have so much to do in school at the moment... I'm drowning in work.**

**As always a great thanks to my beta Kyae. Didn't she do a great job?**

**By the way, a friend of mine made two trailers for this story and posted it on youtube.**

**You can find them here: (remove the spaces):** _http: / . com/watch?v=pEJj1QHCxro_

**And this one:**_ .com/watch?v=hMYmXUIMvqU_

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 31**

"Hey Potter, wake up!" a deep looming voice resounded through the room, silent sniggers following it.

Harry groaned when the curtains of his bed were roughly drawn back and a stray beam of sunlight struck his face cruelly, causing him to flinch at the brightness of it. He blinked and looked up into the face of Blaise Zabini.

"G'way…," he mumbled and covered his eyes with one hand, trying to recreate the darkness. He winced when his muscles screamed painfully and grimaced. Harry stayed like that for a while and then finally peering through his fingers saw, that Blaise was _still_ standing in front of his bed with a frown on his face.

"You alright, Potter?" the dark-haired ex-Slytherin asked and took a closer look at him. "You look like you've been run over by a horde of hippogriffs."

"Feel like it too," he moaned groggily and Blaise shook his head.

"Then have fun," he replied and Harry raised a questioning eyebrow. Blaise smirked slightly before elaborating. "We have Quidditch training in five minutes. The others are already down on the pitch. You better hurry up, or else Padma's going to skin you alive."

Harry mumbled something incoherent and then awkwardly sat up. He once again winced when he stretched his arms and sighed. Blaise was watching him and then shook his head and went over to the door.

"I tell Padma you need a while."

Blaise disappeared and Harry had to withstand the temptation to simply sink back into his comfortable bed and get a little bit more sleep. Slowly he rose to his feet and stumbled over to his wardrobe to get his clothes. He tripped over his own feet and clutched the cupboard before giving an exasperated sigh.

"Merlin… I haven't felt that sore for over a year!" he mumbled and changed his clothes.

After needlessly combing through his hair he looked at his watch and his eyes widened. What normally took him five minutes at max had taken him fifteen! With another shake of his head he took his Firebolt out from under his bed and shuffled down the stairs and out of the Common Room. Outside he waited for the door to disappear and then started pacing in front of the wall to enter their training room.

Inside he went over to the potions-section and looked through the shelves. "There you are!" he exclaimed satisfied when he caught sight of ten small vials with blue potion.

He took one of the vials and gulped down its content. It was a simple Pain-Reliever, just like Snape had given him yesterday. He didn't like to drink them, but Harry doubted that he would be able to stay on his broom longer than a minute otherwise. He looked at his watch and sighed, while reluctantly going down to the pitch.

…**HPHPHP…**

"_Finally!"_

Harry was jerked out of his thoughts when he entered the changing-rooms and smiled sheepishly at the oncoming storm, aka Padma. The girl was standing on the other side of the room, at the door leading to the pitch and tapped her broom against the floor. He sighed while Fred and George started sniggering softly in the background when Padma started glaring the "glare of death" that she had become famed for.

"I'm sorry…" he whimpered, widening his eyes and praying that she'd forgive him.

"I swear, Potter, if we had enough members in the House of Phoenix I would _really _consider getting a new seeker!" she snapped and continued to glare at him with full force, causing all others in the changing rooms to take a step back too. "You're _over_ _half-an-hour _late!"

He drove a hand trough through his hair and sighed quietly. "I know, I know. And I'm sorry okay? I'm not in the best of conditions at the moment."

Padma blinked and then looked at him more closely. Then she frowned and shook her head, while taking a step forward. Harry simply looked at her when she put a hand on his cheek and then on his temples. Fred and George sniggered once more and Harry didn't even need to guess what was happening in the omake theatre in their minds.

"You're right," said Padma then rather reluctantly. "Your temperature's slightly off and…" " she looked at him more closely and then seemed to sniff a little bit, "have you taken a Pain-Reliever? _What_ in the name of Merlin have you been doing?"

"How'd you know about the Pain-Reliever?" Harry asked slightly baffled and she scoffed.

"I may be in Hermione's group learning about wards, but that doesn't mean I don't learn something about potions as well. Our group's sitting in the library next to the potions-lab where Draco's teaching the others after all." She smiled cheekily and eerily reminded Harry of the Twins sitting in the corner. "You learn to digest some smells then. So, what have you been doing?"

He held his hands up in defeat. "Training."

All of the team members raised their eyebrows telling him clearly to elaborate. But he simply shook his head. "I'm sorry; I can't tell you more than that."

"That must be one hell of a training!" Ernie, who was sitting next to Daphne, exclaimed and the others nodded.

Padma suddenly grimaced and then glared slightly at him, while Daphne stood up and nudged the Indian girl's side. "Be that as it may… we can't let him play like that Padma. What if he falls off his broom?"

Harry's eyes lit up and he send Daphne a grateful look. Then he looked at Padma with puppy-dog eyes. "Does this mean I don't have to play today?"

"Just go!" she replied a bit miffed and turned around. "But I expect you to be up to hundred-fifty percent next training! Understood?"

Harry saluted with a smirk. "Yes, Captain!"

He turned around with a relieved smile on his face, but suddenly a hand landed on his shoulder and he turned around once more. Padma was looking at him with a sweet smile on her face.

He rolled his eyes. "Yes?"

"You can help Ernie with Rose and Euan. As much as I hate to admit it right now," Harry smirked when she rolled her eyes at him, "you're one of the best flyers I've ever seen and can teach them some tricks."

Harry closed his eyes and exhaled, before nodding slowly and pushing Padma's hand away. "Will do."

Padma clapped her hands and Harry merely sighed when she ushered the others out of the changing rooms. Grumbling to himself he made his way up to the Common Room, glad he could at least sit down while helping Ernie to teach the two first-years, now where it was clear that he wouldn't get anymore sleep.

…**HPHPHP…**

Before Harry had even really noticed, time seemed to pass by at such a speed that before he knew it the snow had vanished, making room for the soft grass and the flowers that came had in hand with the spring to sprout up.

"It's rather late this year, spring – isn't it?" had Hermione had pointed out when they had been enjoying a warm breeze on the grounds, as they lazed about near the trees.

The H.A. had progressed wonderfully so far. Harry was the first to introduce his group to some simple dark curses they could cast and after that had talked to each of them separately. He had started with the same curse he himself had started with. The Blood-boiling curse. At first they all had been a little reluctant to admit, that they had felt pleasure while casting the curse on the mouse they had practiced on, but after Harry had told him about his own feelings and that it was totally normal, they had been a lot more open, with each other especially.

But he had still been surprised at their insight. It had been Ginny who had pointed out to all of them that they didn't _need_ to be afraid of the curses thrown at them, but of those they themselves were using against their opponents. "Of course a little fear when standing in front of a dark wizard is a wise thing." Theo had remarked. "You don't want to get overconfident, after all."

The other groups had made great progress as well. Hermione's group was already able to draw several wards and break as much – even a simple blood-barrier as she had told him. Draco's group who was learning potions could without a doubt brew anything that was demanded of them – if they had a book with instructions (although Draco refused to let them work on the Wolfsbane and the Draught of Living Death) and each of the students in Neville's group - in Harry's opinion - could hold his own against a Death Eater long enough to get help.

The only group who hadn't made that much of a progress was Ron's and Harry could totally understand that. The redhead had often complained about Lavender's and Collin's inability to focus on the important things and so, after often trying in vain to make them understand, he had taken on to train them physically for now as well.

With all that going on, Harry was proud to say that he hadn't landed in the hospital wing so far. Sure, he was tired and a tingling sensation constantly lingered in his body, but otherwise he was fine. Snape seemed to be satisfied with the progress he made as well and even tried to talk Draco – who had a very strong reaction to basilisk-blood – into building up a resistance as well. The blond however refused. "Basilisk-blood is much too rare for me to worry about it." That was the reason he always presented when asked.

…**HPHPHP…**

On a warm Monday morning, a week before the Easter holidays, Harry was sitting on the Phoenix table at breakfast, talking to Rose and Euan. Even though they were in his house, he had only occasionally talked to them in the evenings and when they had questions about the castle and magic. The two first years always seemed to be disappearing in the castle and on the grounds.

"And? How d'you like Hogwarts?" he asked and as he buttered his toast. "I've never asked you that before. And before you start wondering why I only ask it now: You simply need a lot of time to get to know the castle."

Euan beamed at him. "It's so huge! My parents didn't believe me when I told them that I got lost at least once a week in the beginning! Heck, I _still_ do!"

"Yeah!" injected Rose. "And mine were totally baffled when I told them 'bout the house-ghosts. I didn't even believe it myself at first, so imagine what their reaction was!" She blushed slightly and Harry smiled at her enthusiasm.

"I can see that you like it here. And believe me; I know that it takes a lot of time to see the whole castle." He bit into his toast and chewed, while looking at the two first years, lost in his thoughts. Then he smiled. "In fact, I only started to really roam around here in my third year."

"Really?" asked Euan slightly disbelieving, and Fred and George, who were sitting next to Harry grinned at him and then turned to Rose and Euan.

"Believe us-"

"… ickle firsties. Hogwarts-"

"… is a really big place-"

"… with lots of things to discover."

"They're absolutely right." Harry nodded when the two first-years' eyes lit up and he didn't need to use Legillimency to know that they were planning on going on a little exploring-trip. He lowered his voice: "But please, I don't tell you that this to spoil your fun and I don't tell you that this as a prefect. I tell you this as a friend: There are places in Hogwarts you don't want to discover."

"W-what do you mean?" asked Euan wide-eyed and Rose bit her lip with a frown.

He shook his head and turned back to his toast. Ending the conversation between them when Fred and George took over and told them about the commonly used secret passage-ways.

Harry finished eating and let his mind wander through the Great Hall and brought the goblet with pumpkin-juice to his lips. He knew that scanning other students minds wasn't necessary legal – only in case of an emergency – but it was really entertaining most of the time. Dean, for example was thinking about a way to ask Ginny out and Theodore – over at the Slytherin table was wondering where he had put his second sock.

Harry chuckled and brought his goblet to safety when the post-owls arrived with various packages and letters. He froze and the goblet slipped out of his hand when a very familiar black barn-owl landed in front of him, carrying a thick envelope. He stared blankly at the animal, who seemed to glare at him.

His housemates looked at the spilled pumpkin-juice and then back at him and at their inquisitive looks his mind started working again and he smiled weakly at them.

"Sorry, I was just surprised to get a letter from my friend in… Romania." He said and hoped they would buy it.

"Hey!" exclaimed Rose suddenly and drew the attention away from him. He shortly looked at her. "Look! I got a letter too! I've never got a letter delivered by an owl!"

"Wicked!" answered Euan and Harry smiled slightly despite the thick envelope the black owl meanwhile had spit onto his empty plate. "Open it!"

The black bird flew away with a screech and whacked Harry over the head with one of his wings. "Blasted bird!" he muttered and stared after it with a glare. "As moody as its master…"

His eyes turned to the envelope on his plate and then on then on his name that was written in an elegant script as if somebody had taken hours to write those two words. He shook his head, the writing alone told him, that the envelope was from none other than his favorite nemesis. He felt the eyes of his friends on him, thought back to the last letter and grit his teeth, while grabbing the next best tissue in case of the letter being a portkey.

'_Now everything falls into place!'_

His head snapped over to the staff table at the pleased sound of the high-pitched voice he had just caught while unconsciously scanning the crowds minds - a habit he had picked up over time when his mind was desperately searching for answers. And answers were something that lacked a lot at the moment.

His eyes fell on the pink monstrosity named by her unfortunate parents Dolores Jane Umbridge, who that was sitting there, merely looking hungrily around the Great Hall, with that trademark sick smile plastered across her face (_'T__he one that makes her look like a pink toad',_ thought Harry and then frowned ‚… _no, wait, that's insulting the poor toads… sorry Trevor…'_). He stared at her and carefully placed the envelope inside of his robes without directly touching it. He had no intentions of reading theat letter in the open.

_'He must've been so pleased! I wonder who it was…?'_

Harry took a chocked gasp when he saw some of the pictures flashing through her mind and jumped to his feet. Under the startled looks of all the Hall's occupants he was right next to Umbridge, behind the staff table. He noticed cracks of something like black electricity around him and realized slightly baffled that he had just flashed in his human form.

"YOU! WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT?" he bellowed, not paying any more thought to the fact that he had just flashed and grabbed Umbridge by the collar of her robes. "HOW _DARE_ YOU!"

"MR. POTTER! What's the meaning of this?" snapped McGonagall who – like all the other teachers – had been startled into jumping to her feet while excited whispers broke out through the Great Hall.

However he paid them no mind as Umbridge struggled to break free, while her pink-painted nails scratched the skin of his hands, leaving small cuts that honestly didn't hurt.

"They're human beings!" he snarled, and his voice was trembling with anger. "How could you sell them out to _him _like simple garbage?"

"DETENTION!" screeched Umbridge and he stared at her.

Everything seemed to stop while the words rung into his ears and even the students held their breath and waited for his reaction – it was of course an open secret that he didn't like, no, _loathed_ Umbridge. The toad grinned at him and he cocked his head to the side.

Then he started to laugh – a cold and dark laugh - and shook his head. "D'you think I care much about that?" He shoved her back with a disgusted look on his face and she fell off of her chair with a squawk and landed on the floor.

"Harry, please ca-" Dumbledore began, but said boy just tuned the wizard out.

He flicked his wrist and his wand appeared in his hand. Umbridge struggled to her feet and shakily brought out her own, pointing it at his heart. Everything grew still once again. Suddenly a high-pitched scream disrupted the eerie silence of the Great Hall.

"NO! NO!"

His head whipped around for the source of the scream and saw that it had been Rose. She was clutching the letter the owl had delivered her to her chest and was trembling like a leaf in the wind, her eyes wide and staring into nothingness.

Harry narrowed his and took a deep breath. "Are you happy?" he hissed at Umbridge. "Are you happy that you ruined the life of an innocent girl?"

"I have no clue what you're talking about," Umbridge snapped back at him and then her shocked look turned into the familiar grimace of a smile. "You _will_ get expelled for your insolence you dirty good-for-nothing nuisance!"

"SHUT UP!" he yelled and needed to stop his hand from trembling. "You sold them out!"

"Professor," he suddenly heard Draco's voice and saw out of the corner of his eyes, that he was standing in front of Dumbledore. "You may want to get the students out of here."

Dumbledore seemed to have grasped the seriousness of the situation and nodded. "Very well. Batsheba, Septima, Aurora, please escort the students out of the Great Hall."

The professors Babbling, Vector and Sinistra nodded and started to shoo the reluctant and grumbling students out of the Hall. It took some time until all of them were outside because each of them kept looking back at them to see what they were doing. Harry just stood still, predatory eyes fixed upon the pink blob whose creator dared to give a middle name nearly sounding the same as Hermione's.

"Mr. Potter," said Umbridge pompously began once the giant doors of the Hall had slammed shut. "I'm afraid I will have to write the Minister to tell him, that he should arrange an extended stay at St. Mungo's for you. I fear that you've entirely lost the little bit of intelligence you may once have had."

At the insult, Harry growled menacingly and took a step forward.

"Would _somebody_ mind explaining what's going on here?" asked McGonagall indignantly while her eyes were snapping from Umbridge to Harry and then to Dumbledore in hope of an explanation.

Dumbledore sighed and shook his head, pointing to Umbridge. "I'm afraid that she is the responsible one for young Rose Zeller's situation."

"I don't understand?" said McGonagall and suddenly. Snape, who hadn't said a word until now gasped and his emotionless mask slipped away for a short moment.

"You work for him!" he stated.

Ron, who had been standing next to Draco, took a step forwards and glared at her. "You… you're one of Voldemort's bootlickers?"

Draco also took a step forwards and shook his fist at the Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic "Wasn't it already _enough_ that you tortured Harry with a blood-quill and cast a pathetic excuse for a Cruciatus on him? Did you have to give the location of Rose's family to the Nutter as well?"

"Unforgivables on students?" squeaked Flitwick and the way he lost his hat while jumping reminded Harry slightly of Deddalus Diggle. "You're a teacher!" the little wizard puffed out his cheeks in anger and then glared at her. "Even though you're a Death Eater you first of all are a teacher!" He exclaimed, as if the teacher's code would be more important than political and magical alliences.

"I don't care what she's done to me," growled Harry, "Rose's nothing to do with her dislike of me and _she_," he spat on the floor, "ensured that her family was killed."

Umbridge opened her mouth to protest, but Harry didn't even let her take a breath, because then he had his wand at her throat. "The reason… was it only that because they were muggles?"

"I demand you to release me!" she screeched, her face turning an ugly shade of purple – causing Dumbledore to stare at her thoughtfully for a moment, wondering where he had seen that before, before shaking his head not altogether that sadly..

It was Dumbledore who shook his head. "That's impossible, Dolores. Under the current circumstances you normally should be chained down. I _refuse_ to have you teach at my school any longer. I'll have a talk with Cornelius right away."

She At the news the pink toad gave an angry scream and her whole body seemed to pump itself up when her face took on an ugly red color. developed to the next extreme shade of colour. "You have no evidence for those lies!"

"How _could_ you?" shouted Hermione from afar, nearly in tears while tightly hugging the crying Rose to her chest. She was sitting at the Phoenix table. Harry guessed that she immediately had gathered the small girl into her arms when she had grasped what was going on. He gave Umbridge a sneer which turned quickly into a blank expression when she started to chuckle like mad.

"THEY WERE FILTH! THEY DESERVED IT! MUGGLES LIKE THEM WHO CREATE SUCH ABNORMALITIES LIKE THAT GIRL ARE TAINTING THE WIZARDING WORLD!" she screamed suddenly and before anybody else could move, Umbridge was sent flying.

With a sickening sound and a high-pitched scream that nearly destroyed all of their eardrums she crashed against the wall and toppled over on the floor where she stayed still. Harry leaped around Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick, who both seemed to be too stunned to move a muscle and dark green sparks shot out of his wand.

"Neville, come on, help me!" he heard Ron call out.

He suddenly felt two strong arms wrap around his shoulders – holding him back. He struggled against them like a wild animal trying to break out of his its cage. He felt rage and hate rushing through his veins like poison and the green sparks increased whilste he continued to struggle.

He threw Ron and Neville who were holding him back, each an angry look, but they refused to back down and even tightened their grips. He narrowed his eyes, but then saw that both seemingly were barely containing the urge to rip Umbridge to pieces as well.

"Harry…" implored Dumbledore. "You don't want to do this. You could kill her."

"Damn straight!" he snapped. "That's exactly my intention!"

The headmaster stepped in front of him and Harry felt his body trembling when the hand he was holding the wand with, was pushed down with a gentle but firm movement of the headmaster's own.

Dumbledore looked at him over his half-moon spectacles and his hand lingered on his arm while Harry was having a hard time not to simply curse the headmaster to get past him to Umbridge.

He then settled on sneering at him when the headmaster gave him a slight nod and turned around. Harry glared at Umbridge who was a whimpering picture of misery huddled into the corner of the Great Hall where he had blasted her to.

"Miss Granger, please escort Miss Zeller to my office and make her some tea," said Dumbledore and even his voice was slightly trembling with anger. "The password is 'Ice-mice'. We'll be up later."

He felt Ron and Neville grab his arms tighter to hold him back and glared at the heap of sniveling pink, when Hermione led Rose out of the Great Hall. The small girl was clinging to her like she was a life-line and thick tears were running down her face, while Hermione soothingly rubbed her back, murmuring encouraging words to her.

Dumbledore looked at Harry for a short moment and suddenly when the eyes that currently lacked the familiar twinkle met his own, Harry knew once more why Dumbledore was said to be the strongest wizard of the age. He took a deep breath and looked down at the floor when he felt the magic radiating off of the headmaster.

When he looked back up Dumbledore gave him a nod and turned to Snape. "Severus, I'd like you to escort Umbridge back to her quarters. Please seal off her rooms with magic, so that she isn't able to escape and do more harm."

"Of course," answered Snape silkily and Harry could swear he saw a slight smile of satisfaction playing around the potion-master's mouth.

With a rough movement of his wand, Umbridge was jerked back to her feet and her hands bound together, so that she couldn't reach her wand. Snape strode forward and Harry saw that he was looking the toad directly into the eyes when coldly saying: "You follow me without protest, is that clear? Should you even attempt to disobey me at the moment, I'll finish what Mr. Potter wanted to do. Understood?"

Umbridge nodded frantically, not making a single noise, while her eyes filled with both hate and anger - at the same time darted around the room. Snape smirked and then brought his wand to the base of her neck while urging her forwards.

"If it wasn't for Dumbledore, you'd be dead!" Harry hissed at her when she passed him, followed by Snape, while Ron and Neville were still holding him back.

When she was out of sight, the two released him reluctantly; as if afraid he would run after her. But Harry didn't even think of something like that at the moment. He looked at Dumbledore and frowned, because the headmaster seemed to be deep in thought.

"Incredible! That vile woman!" revolted McGonagall just as the doors of the Great Hall burst open to reveal Nicolas and his wife Perenelle.

"What in the name of Merlin's going on here?" demanded Nicolas to know while Perenelle eyed each of them worriedly. "Albus, why is Severus sealing off Umbridge's quarters?"

Nicolas crossed the distance between them with long strides and positioned himself in front of Dumbledore and Harry. Perenelle had followed him at a much lesser pace and now looked at Harry with an expression, which – even though he knew she had no clue what was going on – made him feel ashamed of his actions.

"She's a Death Eater," he stated and looked down at the floor. "Umbridge is a Death Eater and… she sold out Rose's family to Voldemort!"

"Rose's… you mean Rose Zeller?" asked Nick and his voice trembled while his eyes darkened with furry.

Perenelle gasped and Harry saw her motherly side taking over. "The poor thing!" she immediately turned to her husband. "I know that you're her head of House Nicolas, but I'll go and see what I can do to calm that poor thing!" She turned to Dumbledore. "Where is she?"

"Miss Granger is currently escorting her to my office."

With that Perenelle flew out of the room and Nick frowned and stepped in front of Harry. He also looked at Neville, Ron and Draco. "Did you know this? Did you know that she is a Death Eater."

Neville shook his head. "No, sir… we… we knew she was evil, but we didn't suspect that."

Harry looked at him, careful to get his anger under control when he said: "I should've come to you,you or to the headmaster… right after she attempted to use the Cruciatus on me… I'm sorry, but I wanted to ensure that if she lands in Azkaban, she's going to rot there her whole life!"

"Harry," Ssighed Nicolas and laid a hand on his shoulder. "That was a very foolish thing to do. Wouldn't fifteen years have been enough?"

"She deserves to rot there her whole miserable life!" interjected Ron angrily and didn't acknowledge the warning look Harry gave him. "When Harry told us about the Cruciatus, we all agreed that we'd wait until she'd do one more thing to ensure her stay in prison."

"But not _this..._" Harry whispered to himself.

"I suggest we continue this in my office," said Dumbledore, still looking at Harry, who was clenching and unclenching his fists. "We not only have to discuss how to proceed, but also the content of the letter you have gotten, Harry."

Harry laid a hand on his pocked, where he had put the letter the black barn-owl had delivered and nodded. Dumbledore nodded back and started to lead the way to his office. Harry turned around and noticed,noticed that Nicolas wasn't following them. He was crouched down, looking at something in the corner where Harry had blasted Umbridge to.

"Nick?"´

"Just go without me. I don't really know what exactly happened anyway." Harry's eyes narrowed slightly when he saw Nicolas pocketing something and nodded slowly. Nicolas smiled at him. "I'll be in my lab, doing some research. Please tell Perenelle."

Harry titled his head as a sign that he had understood and ignored the looks Ron, Neville and Draco were giving him. They had waited for him at the doors and he hurriedly caught up to them.

"Where's Dumbledore?" he asked slightly baffled when he saw that the headmaster was nowhere to be seen.

"He said something about contacting Fudge," said Ron, who was fidgeting with the wand in his hand.

Harry sighed and continued walking while Draco scowled. "As if that'll do anything!"

"B-but they have to look into Rose's parents' deaths, don't they?" Neville said. "And the letter… you know, the one Rose got… it must've been from the Department of Family Affairs. They always handle it when someone dies or…"

"How d'you know that the letter was from them?" asked Harry while they climbed the stairs leading to the corridor Dumbledore's office lay.

Neville seemed to grow slightly uncomfortable. "We… my Gran and I got some letters from them… my parents are not able to attend any legal matters and… well… they are declared c-clin-clinically d-dead by the Ministry and-"

"WHAT?" Harry had whirled around and stared at Neville with disbelief written all over his face. Slowly but surely he was beginning to think he was going to lose his mind today. "But they aren't clinically dead! They simply aren't able to respond."

Neville looked down at the floor and nodded. "I know. But… they're only still staying in St. Mungo's because of my Gran's donations every month. Otherwise they would long ha-have been b-buried."

Harry felt his hands clench into fists once more and took a deep breath to get his anger under control. "Ice-mice!" he snapped at the gargoyle guarding the entrance to the headmaster's office and sprung up the stairs even before they even started to move upwards.

Not bothering to knock at the door he entered the office and found Perenelle and Hermione sitting on the small sofa next to the big fireplace. Rose was sitting between them and had her head buried in Perenelle's shoulder while the woman soothingly rubbed her back and slightly rocked her back and forth. Hermione was simply looking at the girl, occasionally stroking the smaller hand that was intertwined within her own. When she saw Harry and the others standing in the doorway she perked up and held a finger in front of her mouth.

"She's sleeping," she whispered and carefully pried her hand away from the girl. "Perenelle gave her a soft calming-draught. It was impossible to calm her down enough otherwise."

Harry nodded stiffly and Hermione sighed and rose to her feet. She went over to him and slung her arms around his torso, holding him close. She gave him a small kiss on the cheek and then simply buried her head in the base of his neck. "How could he?"

Harry didn't answer and felt his robes slip under Hermione's movements. His eyes widened and then he suddenly jerked away from her, stumbling against one of Dumbledore's desks and startled all of them.

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione frantically while Perenelle was ready to jump up if she had to. "Harry, what happened?"

"Sorry," he mumbled apologetically and carefully used his wand to levitate the letter he had gotten out of his pocket. "I didn't want you to touch this letter in case it's a portkey. I didn't have the chance to check it."

Draco was quicker than he was and started to murmur some incantations under his breath while pointing his wand at the envelope. Suddenly the blond raised his eyebrows and lowered his wand. "Well… this letter is perfectly safve… it's no portkey and there are no traces of dark magic as far as my knowledge goes."

"Are you _sure_ Draco?" asked Perenelle quietly while continuing to stroke Rose's back soothingly. The blond nodded.

"Isn't that a little bit strange?" asked Ron who was standing in front of the pictures of Everad and Dylis, the two ex-headmasters who had helped to discover Mr. Weasley after the snake-attack. He looked at the sleeping forms of the two and shook his head. "I mean… why wouldn't he try to capture you?"

Hermione had taken to simply lay a hand on his arm while he unfolded the letter shook her head. "Not really… I mean, Voldemort isn't stupid. He knows that Harry would never fall for the same trick twice."

Neville, who carefully had been looking at all the instruments scattered on various desks in the office frowned and eyed the letter Rose had been clutching in her hand. It was lying on Dumbledore's desk now and had an official looking seal on the envelope that was next to it. He then turned around. "And? What does Tom have to say this time?"

Harry, despite the serious situation, had to grin at the casual use of Voldemort's real name and scanned the letter shortly with his eyes, before taking a deep breath and reading aloud:

…**HP…**

_My dearest Harry,_

_Once more I'm happy to give you a present. I'm sure you will have heard of the magnificent news by now and I'm proud to take all the credit._

_It was such a pleasure, those whiting bodies, those delightful screams of pain… they begged for mercy! _

_And the mother… a feisty redhead she was - begged me to leave her, maybe five year old, son and kill her instead… the torturous pleasure I had while killing her… it reminded me of a night long ago…_

_Yes, you remember this night as well, don't you? But this time the child died as well. _

_And… that surely wasn't the last family begging for mercy… oh, there are so much more to kill…_

_Be sure, that this isn't the last time you receive a letter like that. You will be receiving more until you finally beg for death at my hands._

_Lord Voldemort_

…**HP…**

His hands were shaking after he had finished reading the letter aloud and his eyes lingered on the second passage. "Damn him…" he whispered and a wave of guilt crashed down on him like a giant acromantula. Harry shook his head and threw the letter onto Dumbledore's desk. He then buried it into his hands. "It's my fault. I've waited too long… I could've saved them."

"What're you talking about?" asked Ron perplexed. "It's Umbridge's fault! You couldn't have done anything!"

"I could have!" he argued back. "I could've spared Rose from that agony; if I'd gone directly to the Minister two weeks ago after that bitch cast the Cruciatus on me this never would have happened!"

Draco sighed. "We _all_ should've done that, but we didn't. We all agreed with you, that we want her to rot in Azkaban until the end of her life. And well… that's what she'll get now."

Harry glared at him. "And for what price? Rose's an orphan now! He even killed her little brother!"

"Harry…" said Hermione hesitantly and squeezed his hand. "We're all at fault, because we all didn't know that Umbridge was's a Death Eater. We all were too careless to assume that there's more behind her using the Cruciatus-curse on you than stupidity."

"Yes, but-"

The fireplace flared and Harry didn't bother to continue arguing when the red flames turned green and Dumbledore stepped out of the fire, looking worn out, his purple and yellow striped robe limply hanging to his tall frame .

* * *

**Well, that was it! I hope you liked the Chapter and give me a Review for it!**

**Dark Phoenix of Slytherin**


	32. Unforgivable

**Oh my gosh!**

**Guys, I'm so terrible sorry for the long wait! But seriously! At the moment I barely have time to do my homework!**

**And even my absolutely wonderful beta Kyae is very busy, so please understand why it took so long to post this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 32**

Harry's eyes lingered on the fireplace, or rather on the headmaster, who was standing in front of it. Gazing into Dumbledore's eyes already told him all he needed to know. Despite of his knowledge about the probable outcome of the headmaster's talk with Fudge, Harry rose to his feet and looked at Dumbledore, who sadly shook his head.

Hermione – fully ignoring Dumbledore - was meanwhile once more reading Voldemort's letter Harry had handed her seconds before. She bit her lip and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Cornelius refuses to believe that Umbridge is at fault for young Miss Zeller's family's' death. There will be no investigation in that matter whatsoever. He even went as far as to say that her family died from a simple electrical-shockwave from their TV," Dumbledore said gravely and Harry's fists clenched, his bright green eyes flashing darkly.

"That's ridiculous!" cried Hermione enraged and quickly slapped a hand on her mouth when Rose stirred. She continued in a quieter, but angrier voice: "A shockwave from a TV? Maybe one of them could've been electrocuted and then died that way, but not all three!" She had tears of rage in her eyes now and Harry placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's impossible!"

Dumbledore nodded with a sad look at the still sleeping Rose. "I know. But despite his refusal to believe me, the Minister will send two Aurors to escort Umbridge around the castle."

Harry snorted and shook his head. "Sure, because he's afraid his dear toad-faced Undersecretary will be attacked _not_ because he thinks that she's a danger!"

Dumbledore nodded grimly and went over to the fireplace once more. He threw a handful of ash into it and spoke: "Severus, you have to cancel the wards around Umbridge's quarters. Two Aurors will be arriving shortly and they can't know about our precautions."

Harry didn't understand what Snape replied to that, but from the tones, Harry knew he didn't envy whatever unfortunate soul had him for their next lesson.

Suddenly Perenelle stood up. Rose was still sleeping on the sofa and she carefully hauled her up in her arms like it was nothing. She looked at Dumbledore. "I'll bring her to the Hospital Wing. I believe she shouldn't wake up alone and Poppy's always there. Albus… please tell me when you know more."

He nodded while looking at her. "Certainly," he turned back to Harry and his friends once Perenelle left the room with Rose, and sighed, rubbing his temples. "Harry… what did I tell you about controlling your temper?"

Harry stared at Dumbledore in disbelief. "Are you _actually_ attempting to reprimand me?"

Draco was also staring at the headmaster, his expression like that of someone who had a very sour taste in his mouth. "Sorry, but that's totally uncalled for, Headmaster. I would've reacted exactly as Harry did."

Dumbledore nodded with a sigh. "But you didn't, Mr. Black. Quite the contrary, you actually tried to stop Harry together with Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Weasley. So what makes you say that you would've reacted the same way he did?"

"BECAUSE IT'S UMBRIDGE'S FAULT THAT SO MANY DIED!" Hermione unexpectedly exploded and threw Voldemort's offending letter that Harry had given her to read on Dumbledore's desk. "Voldemort killed Rose's entire family and f-fed five other muggles to his… his disgusting snake!"

At that Dumbledore swiftly went behind his desk and grabbed the letter. After he had finished reading, he looked grave and nodded and stared at Harry once more.

"What she did..." whispered Harry softly, "is unforgivable. Do you understand, Professor?"

The headmaster opened his mouth to say something else, but Harry simply cut him off. "That woman's beyond redemption, so don't even bother to try and see something good in her."

Dumbledore put the letter down and stared at, not saying a word.

Harry, not longer able to stand the tension in the room, clenched his fists and turned around, giving Hermione, who was looking at him with a trace of hurt and a warning in her eyes, a look that clearly said, that he would talk to her later, but for the moment needed some time alone.

"Harry!" called Dumbledore, but the boy-whose-name-has-to-be-hyphenated-for-us-to-know-who-he-is ignored the headmaster and stormed out of the office, heading straight for the common-room, all who saw him coming scuttling to the sides of the hall to avoid him.

…**HPHPHP…**

When he entered the room after restlessly pacing in front of the wall he found himself at the receiving end of nine questioning looks.

"Harry!" cried Daphne, unknowingly mirroring Dumbledore. Her eyes were slightly puffy and he was once more surprised, how much the former arrogant girl had changed from the Slytherin ice-queen she had previously been known as. "Exactly _what_ happened?"

"How… how's Rosie?" asked Ernie, who knew the small girl best out of them all because of their weekly Quidditch-theory lessons. "Is it… are her parents really…?"

With clenched teeth Harry nodded and reluctantly sat down on the sofa next to Fred and George when they waved him over. Hannah and Padma had gasped and were now staring at each other in horror, while the others were all clenching their fists or looking blankly at the floor.

"How?" asked Padma shakily, her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Killed," answered Harry and was surprised when his voice sounded rather calm and composed. "Voldemort killed them."

His words were met with silence, and Harry shifted slightly, looking around the room. It was strange to see his housemates this serious and sad, especially the normally grinning Twins.

"Where's Euan?" he asked then, referring to the absence of the other first year of their house.

"He went to the Hospital-Wing together with Mrs. Edison after she told us Rosie wouldn't be coming back tonight," answered George. "They left not even five minutes ago."

Once more they were surrounded by silence…

Tick...

Tock...

Tick...

"Is there really… a _war_ coming?" Hannah asked quietly, hugging her knees, as Terry patted her back awkwardly.

"What kind of dumb question is _that_?" Blaise scoffed and swiftly rose to his feet. Harry observed through his bangs as the dark-haired boy went over to the window and crossed his arms while looking at the starless sky. Harry could see his reflection in the window and saw Blaise clenching his teeth. "D'ya think the H.A. is merely for good OWL-results?"

Their eyes turned back to Harry, whose face was still hidden by his hair and stared at him – waiting for an answer to Blaise's question. "You know the answer anyway," he said without moving. "There won't be coming a war… we're already in the _middle_ of it."

They stayed silent, everyone lost in their own thoughts. Harry sat up straight and leaned back into the soft cushions of the sofa. His hands were trembling slightly and he felt a little nauseous.

"It was her, wasn't it?" asked Fred into the silence of the room and Harry's head snapped up. "Umbridge I mean. She's responsible for the death of Rose's family, isn't she?"

"That's why you lashed out on her before, right?" added George, for once not exactly continuing his twin's sentence, merely adding to it with a heavy voice.

All eyes turned to him once more, while he looked at each of them. "Yes," nodded Harry.

"I can't believe it!" shouted Padma angrily and with a flick of her wand one of the vases in the corner broke into thousands of pieces – making them all jump . She took a deep breath, willing herself to calm down. "Sorry… I needed to get that out."

"Why doesn't the Ministry do something - _anything_?" asked Daphne and wrinkled her nose. "They're incompetent idiots, but surely they notice murder?"

"He didn't believe him," Harry said bitterly.

"Who didn't believe who?" blinked Terry Boot.

Harry stretched his shoulders and leaned back in his seat once more. "Fudge didn't believe Dumbledore when he told him that Umbridge was the one who send Voldemort after Rose's family."

"That rotten _bastard_!" cursed Ernie and punched the armrest of the sofa he was sitting on. "We need that guy to come here to give him a piece of our mind! We can't let Umbitch get off like that!"

"But how should we get Fudge into coming here?" Hannah wanted to know while fiddling with a lock of her red hair. "We need to present him another reason for coming here if he doesn't believe Dumbledore."

"That man doesn't even believe that You-Know-Who's back!" Daphne said. "We've got a snowball's chance in hell to make him believe the truth!"

They looked at Harry, who had said nothing so far - thinking about the possibilities - but he shook his head. He had no clue how he could bring Fudge to Hogwarts. He even doubted that he would come when he told him about the _Cruciatus_ now… not after Dumbledore had – in the minister's opinion of course – talked such nonsense once more.

"We need her to do something horrible in front of the whole school, preferably when the two Aurors are present," said Padma then and looked Harry in the eyes. "And _we_ have to force her to do it…"

Harry stared at her when the meaning of her words had sunk in. His eyes widened slightly when Padma nodded guiltily while holding eye-contact. Harry blinked and then his face became devoid of all emotion. "If that is what it takes, I'm in."

"Only until she's done enough," whispered Padma. "It's… the only way, I think. But I don't know what she could do…"

"But I do." Harry gave her a small reassuring smile, but then his face grew serious once more. "And if it get's discovered, you keep silent. I'll take the blame."

"What in Merlin's name are you two talking about?" asked Fred and George simultaneously while the others looked at them in question.

…**HPHPHP…**

The next evening – or rather the next night, because it was eleven o'clock - Harry was found standing in the shadows of an old armor in the Defense-corridor, reflecting on what he was about to do. He slightly clenched his teeth and looked at the two aurors flanking the door of Umbridge's office. With relief Harry had discovered that it were Kingsley and Tonks who had been sent for the toad's 'protection'.

They both, of course, had been told by Dumbledore what Umbridge had done and Harry had seen their looks of disgust when they had arrived at breakfast this morning with their fingers itching for their wands to hex the self-proclaimed High Inquisitor, and queen of pink (not that any of them had be informed of that particular monstrosity of a title) into oblivion.

He slowly stepped out of the shadows and found himself at the end of two wands. He held his hands up. "It's me. Harry."

Kingsley and Tonks lowered their wands slightly, but didn't let their guards down. Despite the tension Harry was feeling he had to smile a little bit at the caution Mad-Eye had drilled into his former subordinates.

"Wotcher Harry!" said Tonks quietly, but the enthusiasm was still heard. "What're you doing here? It's past your curfew."

He couldn't resist and smirked slightly. "Hey Tonks. As if that ever stopped me. I have… something to do."

"Harry, we normally would have to bind you and bring you to Umbridge," frowned Kingsley, but made no move to carry out what he had said.

"Kingsley, please… not a word to anybody," Harry whispered slightly desperate and tried not to sound too nervous. "Don't ask me why just now, but please get the Minister to come here tomorrow at breakfast. Tell him something… anything that'll make him come… but please, don't tell anybody that you've seen me here tonight!"

The dark-skinned Auror hesitated shortly, throwing a look at the door of Umbridge's office and his lips curled in disgust. To Harry's relief he nodded and mentioned for Tonks to follow him.

"Come on, we have to continue our rounds!" he said somewhat exaggerated and loudly, before disappearing in the shadows with the young Auror in tow.

Immediately the door opened and Umbridge leened out of her office. She frantically looked to her left and then to her right. "AURORS! Where are you going?"

He grimaced when she stepped out into the corridor and the torches on the walls threw light on her ugly cloak. He had to bite back a snicker when he saw the pink curlers in her hair and waited for her to look in his direction.

"It's your duty to never leave me unprotected!" she called trough the seemingly empty corridor. "There are no rounds you have to be doing! I demand you to come back, _now!_", the toad-woman hollered, her voice destroying the ear-lobes of many magical creatures in the nearby district, forever swearing their allegiance against the sound-destroyer and Harry rose a hand to his ear to test if it was bleeding and snorted.

And then, she looked exactly in his direction. Harry clenched his eyes shut and took a deep breath. Suddenly his own heartbeat thundered in his ears when he slowly stepped out of the shadows. Umbridge's eyes widened when she saw that he had his wand in his hand and she hastily stepped back and reached for her pockets in search for her own wand.

"Pathetic…" jeered Harry. "You don't even know where you've got your own wand."

"AURORS!", she screamed and Harry really hoped that no one had heard her. He closed his eyes and begged for the sound-proof-barrier that Padma and Daphne had promised to rise would work when he took another step forward.

"You know what I'm going to do now, don't you?" he hissed at her and pointed his wand directly in between her eyes.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS! Y-y-you don't know what you're doing!"

"I'll take revenge for the miserable time you've given everybody here. I'll take revenge for everything you did to me. And… I'll take revenge for what you did to Rose!"

"NO!" she screeched loudly, still trying to find her wand. Oh, how Harry wished he had a camera to capture the look on her face now. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" she repeated.

"Oh, I know exactly what I'm doing," replied Harry coolly while raising his wand and taking a deep breath. "_Imperio Momentum!"_

She screeched again, before the curse hit her and then plummeted to the ground – lifeless like a puppet. Her wide eyes stared at Harry when he flicked his wand and Umbridge's eyes fell close. Harry bit his lip and closed his eyes as well while calming his slightly ragged breathing and resisting the urge to simply let Umbridge slit her own throat. Then he raised a hand to his forehead to wish the sweat away that had gathered there from strain of the curse he had just used.

He then pointed her wand at her unconscious form. _"Obliviate Substitum."_

He took another deep breath, then he turned around when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. Nodding to the other members of his house, he threw Hannah, whose hand was on his shoulder, a reassuring smile.

Fred and George who had been standing directly behind Hannah flicked their wands and Umbridge hovered in front of them. George gave Harry a pat on the back, while Fred gave him an uncharacteristically serious nod. Seconds later, they disappeared trough the door, bringing the toad's limp form back to her office.

The other members of his house gave him small uncomfortable smiles. "Thank you, Harry…"

…**HPHPHP…**

When Harry went down to breakfast the next morning, it was very quiet on the Phoenix-table. Fred and George were trying to light up the mood with some jokes, but only had moderate success when they hexed some passing students that now sprouted pink robes. Harry noticed that all of his friends were also sitting on the table and sat down in between Hermione and Draco, right across from Neville and Ron.

Catching each of his house member's eyes he felt the determination radiating off of them and knew, that they would carry out what they had begun the night before.

He gave Hermione a peck on the lips and murmured a quiet good morning to all of them, before halfheartedly grabbing a piece of toast and a spoon full of scrambled eggs. Harry noticed that several students from the other houses had noticed the downright depressing mood on their table and were whispering to each other while eying their table curiously. Often their eyes flickered to him. He sighed and bit into his toast. He should have expected something like that after his display with Umbridge the day before.

"Sorry that I stormed off yesterday, Mione," he said then and she simply nodded with an understanding smile. "I simply needed some time to calm down."

"What do you think Dumbledore will do about Umbridge now?" asked Ron whose head rested on his hands. "I mean… does he seriously let her walk around here freely?"

Hermione didn't even look up when an owl delivered the Daily Prophet and absentmindedly put a Knut into the little pouch on the owl's feet. She sighed while unfolding it. "He won't have that much of a choice now, won't he? Look!"

She laid the prophet out in front of them and pointed at a medium sized article on the front-page.

…**HP…**

_**Dolores Umbrige, Undersecretary of the Minister, Professor and High Inquisitor of Hogwarts School now under Auror protection!**_

_Arising security issues at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry are responsible for the Minister's decision to place two of his best Aurors at the school. Their job is to protect Professor Dolores Umbridge, who – according to sources that remain unknown – has been attacked several times already. _

_Why exactly protection is necessary and why Headmaster Albus Dumbledore isn't able to provide such himself is left unclear. But surely a Headmaster should be able to take care of the teachers' faculty better than outsiders. The question is: Is Headmaster Dumbledore getting senile?_

…**HP…**

Harry put his half-eaten toast down, shook his head and rubbed his temples. His appetite was completely gone. "Why doesn't an article like that surprise me? Of course the Ministry wouldn't write anything useful."

Draco looked at the article with disgust. "They didn't even write anything about Rose's family… they rather rant about Dumbledore's state of mind!"

Neville, whose face was sprouting an uncharacteristic frown threw his fork down on the table, startling several of the passing students with that motion. The still slightly chubby teenager ignored the looks he was getting "Those arrogant pricks! Don't they know that they're just making it easier for Voldemort to kill?"

Suddenly another loud bang was heard and they all whirled around and stared at Blaise, who had rammed his fist on the table with as much force as he could muster. Harry could already see the bruise forming on the dark-haired boy's knuckles.

He too, had the Daily Prophet in front of him and was looking at those around him. "Snap out of it, dammit! We're sitting here like a bunch of hypocrites waiting for the apocalypse!"

No one said a word while they stared at Blaise, who glared at each of them in return. Finally Harry nodded when he caught the ex-Slytherin's eyes. "He's right. Rose's still in the Hospital Wing and if she comes back and we're sitting around here acting like kicked puppies she won't feel better at all."

"True…" agreed Daphne quietly. "We should be able to support her."

"Yeah!" nodded Terry with a small grin, signaling each of them, that they should simply think about their plan. "And that doesn't work if we're all walking around with thunder-clouds over our heads!"

Fred and George snickered and suddenly both of them had exactly such clouds hovering over their heads. They looked at each other and then frowned.

"Brother o' mine, he's right", said George, shaking his head. "That definitely doesn't suit you!"

"So…" said Blaise hesitantly and looked around. "We agree to stop being in such bad moods?"

Ron chuckled softly and shortly looked around the Great Hall. "I think we should. We're scaring the other students."

They looked around and noticed that he was right. Most of the other students were staring at them with a mix of curiosity, unease and fear. Most of them quickly looked away when they noticed their looks and quickly minded their own business.

"So…" said Harry then no one in particular. "H.A. meeting today at five?"

His friends looked at him in question, but before they could say something, every member of the Phoenix-House – to Harry's own surprise - had agreed to it and Padma and Hannah offered themselves to tell the H.A. members of the other houses. They and everyone else of the House of Phoenix then left the hall under the impression of getting their galleons to notify the others.

Harry shook his head and so did his friends, because only the five of them could notify everyone via the galleons. He stared after his house-members in confusion, wondering what the hell this suddenly was all about.

He shrugged and half-heartedly finished his toast and opened his Ancient Runes Book to look at some of the Vocabulary that they would need for today's lesson.

…**HPHPHP…**

Fifteen minutes later, when everybody got ready to go to class, even before the doors of the Great Hall opened, Harry froze in the middle of closing his book. Every muscle in his body became painfully tense, while his hands balled into fists. He didn't even flinch when his fingernails broke the skin, drawing small drops of blood.

Hermione noticed this and worriedly encircled his hands with her own. Draco was wearing the same expression as Harry and Ron and Neville looked over to the doors with barely contained fury when they finally opened.

It had been wonderful having Umbridge in front of him, pleading for mercy yesterday night, but it was something entirely different to have her marching into the Great Hall as if she owned the place like nothing had happened – even though Harry knew that she couldn't remember. The students noticed her and all eyes hushed to the two Aurors flanking her sides.

Harry despite of the situation had to bite back a chuckle then, when he saw a very grumpy looking Nymphadora Tonks (this time without any transformation, showing off that she was a Black) and an disgusted looking Kinglsey Shaklebold with their wands drawn.

Harry caught the black auror's eyes and saw him nod very slightly, so he flicked his wand when he and Tonks positioned themselves at the Entrance-Doors. _'Imperium Initio'_

Umbridge's eyes snapped to him and a sweet smile appeared on her face when she slowly walked to him –drawing her wand. Hermione saw that he was putting away his wand and grabbed his hand.

"What did you _do?"_ she hissed in his ear, but he merely shook his head and followed Umbridge with his eyes.

"Mr. Potter!" Umbridge stated loudly. "WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE? I expelled you yesterday!"

"Oh, you did, Professor?" he asked sweetly. "I hadn't realized… why was I expelled?"

He could practically see the question-marks over all the hall's occupants' heads but ignored them in favor of thinking about a sufficient reason to anger Umbridge without being at fault after it.

"You insolent little…" spat Umbridge and then pointed her wand at his forehead. "You _still_ dare to oppose me?"

Harry didn't say anything, but simply stared back at her.

"THEN SO BE IT!" she screamed. "I guess the use of a blood-quill on you wasn't enough! I have to resort to more corporal punishments!"

The students in the Great Hall gasped at the new information and started whispering to each other.

"Now, now, Auror Shaklebold why exactly did you want me to come to Hogwarts?" asked a new voice Harry happily recognized as Fudge's. The Minister just came walking through the entrance door and stopped next to Kingsley and Tonks, who were standing slightly away from Umbridge.

"I'd like to talk to you about the way your Undersecretary is acting. I can't help but wonder…" but Kingsley's voice drowned in another one.

"YOU WON'T HARM A STUDENT HERE!" boomed Dumbledore suddenly and Fudge squawked startled by the headmaster's outburst.

All eyes once more hushed over to Umbridge, whose wand was trembling in her hands.

"Wha- what are you planning on doing?", asked Harry acting frightened and pretended to try to get out of the way of Umbridge's wand while sincerely hoping that the headmaster didn't interfere with his plan.

"I think a demonstration of what will await students who disobey me is in order, don't you think?" she asked sweetly with an insane glint in her eyes, that Harry knew he had no part of creating. "And you… are the perfect example!"

Fudge stood between the two aurors like a gaping fish and Harry's eyes flickered to him, before thinking about Umbridge's, hopefully, final act as a teacher.

Not even a second later a high-pitched shout rung trough the Great-Hall. _"CRUCIO!"_

It was followed by a seemingly agonized scream of Harry and several loud shouts of shock from the other students. Harry let himself fall off the bench he was sitting on and fell down to the floor, trashing around. Once more, he couldn't feel a thing, but he knew, that he had to be doing a great job, because Hermione fell on her knees next to him.

Suddenly stunners flew from various directions of the Great Hall and when he squinted trough his eyelids he saw Umbridge falling to the ground. He immediately stopped trashing, but continued to lie on the ground, while carefully letting his breathing sound ragged.

"Wha- what… that… I can't believe it!" Fudge's voice reached Harry's ears, just as he squinted up at Hermione, who was glaring at the prone form of Umbridge.

"All students are ordered to go to their Common-Rooms! No arguments!", Dumbledore shouted and at the tone of his voice all students hurried out of the hall – except Neville, Draco, Ron and Hermione.

Harry, who had closed his eyes once more suddenly felt someone else than Hermione touch his shoulders and blinked up at Tonks. "Harry, how're you feeling?"

"Hurts…" he ground out, while looking at Fudge, taking deep breaths. "A great teacher… isn't she?"

"I… I don't know what to say…" stuttered Fudge and helplessly looked at Umbridge's unconscious form and then at Dumbledore. "Can we maybe… maybe continue that in… in your office?"

"Gladly," replied Dumbledore and Harry saw him throwing a look at his friends that clearly said, that they weren't allowed to accompany them. They immediately looked at Harry, who nodded as well and gruntingly left the hall. Each one of them careful to kick Umbridge while passing her.

"Can you stand?" asked Dumbledore and helped Harry to his feet.

"Sure," he replied, his voice sounding exhausted and followed them.

* * *

**Well, that was it for now. What do you say? Give me a Review and tell me your opinion!**

**Dark Phoenix of Slytherin**


	33. Two Plans Come Together

**Well, I was able to get something done a little quicker this time.  
**

**Thanks to Kyae for beta'ing!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 33**

All Harry could do at the moment was to simply stare at the Minister. They had entered Dumbledore's office five minutes ago.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" the man shouted.

Fudge was angrily pacing up and down in front of Harry and it was not because of the show Umbridge had given him moments before. Tonks and Kingsley, who both were positioned at the door rubbed their ears.

"Where the hell did you get that?" asked Harry, being genuinely surprised after slowly having pretended to get better.

They were currently sitting in Dumbledore's office and the newly awakened Umbridge – despite being bound to a chair – smiled sweetly while Fudge held a piece of parchment in his hand, his eyes wide. He held it in front of Harry's face. Pointing at the words on top of it.

**'HOGWARTS ARMY'  
**

_'Where the hell did she get the parchment?'_ thought Harry while frantically trying to come up with something to say. _'Hermione hid it in the Room of Requirement!'_

"You w-were trying to create a-an army!" Fudge stuttered and stared at Harry accusingly and with a betrayed look in his eyes at the same time. He didn't answer the question however. Harry really started to feel pity for the man at the moment. Having thrown all of those things at his own head at once would surely start to overwhelm him.

Harry ignored the smiling Umbridge and looked at Dumbledore. He knew, that if the headmaster would be able to break through his Oclumency shields, Harry bet he would have done it to see how he would react. He mentally shook his head. Had Dumbledore himself somehow planned that?

He turned back to the Minister and opened his mouth to deny the accusation, but then hesitated when he caught Dumbledore giving him a warning look over his half-moon spectacles. "I… yes. Yes you're right."

Fudge spluttered. "B-but why? I… I thought you were on our side!"

"Who said I'm not?" asked Harry slightly distracted while his brain was working on full speeds to form a plan how he could get out of the current situation.

Just then Dumbledore stepped around his desk and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "There's no need to speak for me, Harry. It is too late to prove them otherwise."

Harry simply stared at the man, trying to determine if the old lemon drop-sucker had finally lost his mind.

Fudge's face took on an angry purple color. "What are you talking about?"

The headmaster opened his mouth to answer, but suddenly it hit Harry like a ton of bricks. _'That cunning bastard! Why the hell did he do that?', _he thought and pushed Dumbledore's hand away from his shoulder. He took a step away from him. "You have no clue, do you?"

Dumbledore blinked and so did Fudge.

Harry snorted and took some more steps away from Dumbledore, until he stood next to Fudge. "You really don't know what's going on, old man, do you?"

"Mr. Potter!" interrupted McGonagall who suddenly entered the office without knocking. "Show some respect to the headmaster!"

With a raised eyebrow from him she lost her anger and stared at him slightly confused. "Why should I show respect to someone like _him?_"

Dumbledore raised his head slightly and looked at him over his half-moon spectacles. "I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about, Harry. But please, Minerva, what brings you here?"

"I wanted to notify you, that every student of the House of Phoenix – except Mr. Blaise Zabini and Mr. Euan Abercrombie, suddenly appeared injured in the Hospital-wing… just shortly before the incident in the Great Hall, according to Poppy. She was only able to notify me now, because she had to treat their injuries first."

_'The hell?' _Harry felt his left eyebrow twitch slightly.

"Thank you, please tend to them, Minerva. I'm sorry but we have more pressing matters to discuss at the moment," Dumbledore said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "I'm sure Poppy will take good care of them."

Harry massaged his temples to calm his temper… what had Dumbledore _done?_

McGonagall turned around to leave, but then looked at the Minister. "According to the injured students _she,_" the Professor nodded to the pink monstrosity on the chair with a look of pure disgust on her face, "is responsible for their injuries."

Then she left and even if Dumbledore was a little taller than him, Harry somehow managed to make it look like he was looking down on the headmaster. And he knew, that the others saw it too. He continued as if they weren't interrupted. "To come back to the matters at hand. Why, tell me, why should I have respect for someone who's no longer able to think clearly and see trough the simple farce of a student?"

Dumbledore titled his head. "What do you mean, my boy? This army was my idea. So what are you talking about?"

Harry looked at the Minister with a friendly smile and then back at Dumbledore with a face devoid of all emotions, carefully considering his words. "I agreed to train the students. Yes, that's true. But… I didn't teach them for _you."_

Harry saw Dumbledore's eyes light up for the break of a second and knew that the headmaster had planned something like that all along. Harry just didn't know why…

You could see the headmaster's shoulders slump. Dumbledore looked at Harry and even though he knew that the headmaster was acting, it stung to see such a sad and disappointed gaze directed at him. "So all the time you worked behind my back… it pains me to know that I failed to see it sooner."

Harry shrugged. "Like I said. You're an old man who can't think straight anymore. As if I would build and teach an army for you!"

"Could you tell me what you're talking about!" demanded Fudge angrily. "Did you create an army, yes or no?"

Dumbledore looked at the Minister while Harry had to hold back a snigger at the expression on Umbridge's face because they ignored her. "Well, the game is up," he said simply. "Would you like a written confession from me, Cornelius - or will a statement before these witnesses suffice?"

"Statement?" said Fudge slowly. "What - I don't -?"

"Hogwarts Army, Cornelius," said Dumbledore, still smiling as he waved the list of names before Fudge's face.

"But - but -"

Understanding blazed suddenly in Fudges face. He took a horrified step backwards, right into the fireplace, yelped, and jumped out of the fire again. "You?" he whispered, stamping on his smoldering cloak. "I… was right?"

"Yes," said Dumbledore nodding.

"You organized this?"

"I did," said Dumbledore.

"You recruited these students for - for your army?"

"I did. But I'm afraid, that Mr. Potter…" Dumbledore looked sadly to the floor. "didn't plan to recruit the students for me, but for you,"

"Then you have been plotting against me!" he yelled triumphantly.

"That's right," said Dumbledore jovially. "But it would never have worked, because Harry here never planned to stand by my side for the coup d'état, I'm afraid."

Fudge looked at Harry. Confusion clearly written on his face. "What would you have done then?"

Harry chuckled after a short time. "I was training them for you."

"Um… that means what?" asked the Minister dumbly.

Harry sighed exasperated as if the answer was clear. "I planned to train them, so that they could join the ranks of the Ministry after graduation. Our training consisted mostly of reading and dueling. I was hoping to help them with gaining a position."

"You… you did?"

"Yes."

"And… and you deceived Albus who planned to make you and the other students attack the Ministry to overthrow me?"

Harry threw a short look at Dumbledore and when he nodded slightly he took a deep breath. "Yes, that was his plan."

Fudge clapped his hands with delight. "Then there's no need to talk any longer. Albus, you will now be escorted back to the Ministry, where you will be formally charged, then sent to Azkaban to await trial!"

"Ah," said Dumbledore gently, "yes. Yes, I thought we might hit that little snag."

"Snag?" said Fudge, his voice still vibrating with joy. "I see no snag, Dumbledore!"

"Well," said Dumbledore apologetically and raised his wand, "I'm afraid I do."

"Oh, really?"

"Well - it's just that you seem to be laboring under the delusion that I am going to - what is the phrase? - come quietly. I am afraid I am not going to come quietly at all, Cornelius. I have absolutely no intention of being sent to Azkaban. I could break out, of course - but what a waste of time, and frankly, I can think of a whole lot of things I would rather be doing."

"So," sneered Fudge, recovering himself, "you intend to take on Tonks, Shacklebolt and myself single-handed, do you, Dumbledore?"

"Merlin's beard, no," said Dumbledore, smiling, "not unless you are foolish enough to force me to. And I think it would hurt."

Harry – thinking it was time for him to act - raised his wand and pointed it at the headmaster with a sneer that could rival Snape's. "Would you even hurt me?"

Dumbledore's expression remained unchanged, but he lowered his wand slightly.

"Take him!" roared Fudge and then everything happened very fast.

A streak of silver light flashed around the room; there was a bang like a gunshot and the floor trembled; Harry raised a shield around himself and crouched down on the floor when another flash raced straight to the place where he had just stood. Several of the portraits yelled, Fawkes screeched and a cloud of dust filled the air.

Narrowing his eyes Harry saw a dark figure fall to the ground with a crash in front of him; there was a shriek and a thud and somebody, Fudge, cried, "No!", then there was the sound of breaking glass, frantically scuffling footsteps, a groan… and silence.

"Are you all right?" Dumbledore asked when Harry rose to his feet.

Harry nodded and looked at Fudge, Tonks and Kingsley that lay motionless on the floor. Then back to the headmaster with a huff. "You wanted to hit me too, didn't you?"

Dumbledore nodded apologetically. "I thought it would be the best, more authentic, but you were quick enough to avoid a hit."

Harry smirked. "I didn't train for nothing."

Dumbledore eyed him and then sighed softly, before his eyes travelled to the unconscious Umbridge. "You used a modified form of an Unforgivable."

Harry's smirk disappeared and he nodded after a short moment of hesitation. "Yes, I did."

He looked past Dumbledore, his eyes slightly unfocused. "It was the first time I used it on a human being… but…" he looked at the headmaster. "I didn't feel the slightest bit of regret by doing so. My… our whole house – all Phoenixes - agreed that it would be the best solution… the best way to get revenge…"

"As much as using Unforgivables is shunned," said Dumbledore and nodded while patting his shoulder, "sometimes the end really justifies the means. Not feeling regret, after being tormented by a person like that, is only human."

Harry smiled slightly. "Thank you, sir." His face grew serious. "But… why did you do that?"

Dumbledore gave him a grim smile. "I am in dire need to leave the school for a longer period of time to research something. I couldn't think of another way to explain my probably long absence, so I set up something that would force me to leave the school for a reason."

Harry smiled back once more. "My house-mates aren't in the hospital wing, are they?

The headmaster nodded. "No, I only planted false memories in Umbridge's mind so that she will admit to injuring them when questioned under _Veritaserum._ I told your housemates when they luckily arrived first in the Great Hall, that's why they disappeared shortly before Umbridge arrived. I originally planned to tell you and your housemates this afternoon."

"Forgive my rudeness, sir, but you're a manipulative bastard," Harry deadpanned and Dumbledore chuckled. "How very Slytherin of you," he added impressed with the cunning of the headmaster. "But now you have to leave as a criminal on the run."

"Yes, and that was exactly my intention," replied Dumbledore and Harry nodded. "Our dear Tom after all, should believe the Light has now lost every chance to prepare itself."

"You'll leave to give him false security." Harry concluded. "Very well then…"

He then looked at Kingsley, who gave a slight groan. Dumbledore chuckled and patted him on the shoulder like he did before. "I don't understand why Severus refuses to admit that you would have done well in Slytherin. Not only did you prove your innocence to the Minister, but also made him believe that you're fully supporting the Ministry. And all that even though I hadn't notified you beforehand."

Harry said nothing and then Dumbledore's smile changed into a warning look. "Be careful Harry. There's no guarantee of your plan to get rid of Umbridge to work."

Harry smiled darkly. "Oh, don't worry, sir. You gave me something else to hold against her. And Fudge, after all, saw her use the Cruciatus."

Now said Minister was stirring and Fawkes flew over to Dumbledore. Harry nodded at the look the headmaster gave him, went over to one of the destroyed glass cupboards near the door and sat down in front of it.

"Take care of yourself and tell Minerva that she'll replace me for the time being," whispered Dumbledore and in a flash of fire he and Fawkes disappeared.

**…HPHPHP…**

"Where is he?" yelled Fudge, finally pushing himself up from the floor. "Where is he?"

"I don't know!" shouted Kingsley seemingly startled and also leaping to his feet before helping Tonks up.

Harry groaned and Fudge looked down at him. "Mr. Potter, Harry. Are you all right?"

He nodded while holding back a chuckle. "Yeah… ouch… my head."

"What are you doing?" asked Fudge when Harry stared at Umbridge.

"You know that there's no way to find Dumbledore now… as much as I regret to say it," began Harry while standing up. "So maybe we can talk about something else."

Fudge sighed. "You're probably right… but I want you Kingsley, to notify all the Aurors as soon as we leave her. Tell them to hunt down Dumbledore!"

"Sure…" murmured Kingsley only.

Umbridge, who had been looking at the destruction around her with wide watery eyes immediately whirled around to face Harry. "There's no time for your nasty lies now brat!"

Fudge stared at her. "Now, now, Mr. Potter did - or rather wanted to do the Ministry a great favor by training students for us. Don't talk to him like that."

"But… but he-"

"You know, Minister," said Harry coldly, "she's exactly what I want to talk to you about."

"I'm listening, Harry," replied Fudge with a friendly smile.

Harry saw Tonks and Kingsley snicker behind Fudge and had to repress a smile himself. "Dumbledore's plan was discovered partly because of Professor Umbridge, I give her that. She found the parchment after all."

_'Now that I think about it, _who_ gave her the parchment?'_ he asked himself mentally.

Umbridge smiled sweetly at Fudge and Harry snorted. "Minister, I'm sure you heard about the tragedy that happened two days ago."

Fudge nodded. "Yes, I've heard about Miss Zeller's loss and she certainly has my condolences. A pity that muggle technology is so unstable."

Harry snarled and spat in front of Umbridge's feet. "Their deaths have nothing to do with failed technology!"

Umbridge's smile faded and she glared at him. "Be quiet!"

Harry ignored her and looked at Fudge's now confused and curious face. "I expect you to question her under _Veritaserum_ anyway, then you'll see what I mean. Despite that, you saw what Umbridge did in the Great Hall."

"Mr. Potter, I'm afraid I have to apologize once more," replied Fudge and had a small unsure smile on his face, while his eyes darted back and forth between him and Umbridge. "She of course will be arrested for using an Unforgivable."

Harry smiled darkly. "You know, that is not the only thing she has done." He eyed Umbridge with distain and started to slowly pace trough the room. "You heard Professor McGonagall, nearly the whole House of Phoenix is in the hospital-wing, which means she attacked them to get the list about the _Hogwarts Army!"_

"I'm sure that she didn't mean to do-"

"I DID NO SUCH THING!" screeched Umbridge and Fudge jumped in the air and stared at her in shock. "Stay calm! I'm sure that Mr. Potter wasn't finished."

"He's such a slimy, arrogant, disgusting, little-"

"_YOU _SHUT UP! NOW!", roared Harry and Umbridge fell down on the chair she was standing in front of. He took a deep breath and whirled around to face the Minister. "For Merlin's sake, Minister, she used the _Cruciatus_ on me! What makes you think she wouldn't use it on other students?"

The Minister stayed quiet.

"Look at that!" he snapped then and held his hand with the scars in front of Fudge's face. "When injured students aren't enough for you, is at least the use of a blood-quill? The torment of everyone that associates with me?" his eyes flashed dangerously and his voice lowered. "Or is it only the use of the Unforgivable on me that interests you because I'm famous?"

Fudge's eyes flashed to Tonks and Kingsley. Both had a look of disbelief and anger on their faces while staring at Umbridge.

"A-all that…?" stuttered Fudge. "She did all that?"

"Yes."

"YOU LIAR! DISGUSTING LITTLE PIECE OF FILTH! YOU-"

"SHUT IT!" roared Harry and looked at Umbridge who reminded him very strongly of the old portrait of Mrs. Black that had hung at Grimmauld-Place before he had destroyed it at Christmas.

With another deep breath Harry glared at Umbridge and then his face became devoid of all emotion. Umbridge, it seemed, was meanwhile trying to find an escape route, because her eyes where darting trough the room and every so often resting on the door.

Harry's eyes didn't leave the toad and when he continued his voice was hollow and as cold as ice. "I want her gone. _Now._ If she's still here on Monday – which I hope not, because you have seen what she's capable of herself - I _will_ use my right as the future Head of the Ancient House of Potter and challenge her to a wizards' duel of life and death."

Umbridge gave a screech and jumped to her feat. "You have no right to do so, you ignorant little rodent!" she screamed and waved her fist in front of his face.

"As a future Lord it is my right to defend those whom I hold dear," replied Harry coolly. "By law, I'm allowed to do as I please with the person who caused harm to those that stand under the protection of the House of Potter." He leaned forwards and narrowed his eyes. "I could very well kill you without giving you a chance to defend yourself! But I'm not like that, so I would allow you to fight for your miserable excuse for a life. It's true, that in the last two hundred years no one made use of that law, but it still exists."

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! YOU CAN'T… you… you won't!"

"Oh, you don't want to know what I can do if I want to," Harry chuckled darkly and raised his wand. With a seemingly casual flick of it, but a whole lot of concentration a powerful surge of magic went through the room. "Don't push your luck you ugly toad. I can end it right here if you want to die now."

"Now, now… Harry, please!" interjected Fudge. "There's no need for something like that. I'm sure we can-"

Harry sighed annoyed. "No we _can't!_ My patience has worn out, sir! Can you understand that?"

Fudge sighed but then nodded. "Yes, Harry, I can. She'll be imprisoned, that is for sure… and I once more must apologize… but what about a second chance?"

Harry snorted. "A second chance? She had her second chance already. How many second chances should I give her?"

"What do you mean?" asked Fudge perplexed and Harry nearly slapped himself at the man's dumbness.

"I didn't say anything when she gave me detention for just being me," said Harry then. "I don't like to repeat the incident in the Great Hall and everything else."

With a huff Harry turned to Tonks and Kingsley. "I have one thing to do, before you take her away."

When they nodded, he circled Umbridge like a cat of prey and then suddenly stopped with his wand at the base of her neck. He smirked when the toad slowly but surely started hyperventilating.

He bent forward, so that he was able to whisper directly into her ear. "Strange, isn't it?" he asked loud enough for everyone to hear. "That every single injured student is a part of the House of Phoenix. The House that _I'm_ part in! All of them, except Blaise Zabini and Euan Abercrombie – who had been in the hospital-wing with Rose at the time - seem to have been injured in your little chase."

"You vermin!" she spat and Harry resisted the urge to punch her.

"People who play with fire only get burned," he whispered so that only she could hear and stared into her eyes. "Be lucky that you only burned your fingers. If it was for me, you would be long dead. And believe me, if I had killed you, your snake-faced master would have seemed like an angel compared to what I would have had in store for you."

Harry deliberately exaggerated, but was glad that his words showed effect when the pink toad started whimpering.

Kingsley stepped forward. "That's enough Mr. Potter. We don't need to hear more" He turned to Fudge. "She may be your Undersecretary, Minister Fudge, but as the second Head of the Auror Department, I hereby arrest her. She's broken several laws, tortured students, injured several one of them, used an Unforgivable and all in all abused her responsibilities as a teacher." Kingsley threw Harry a small smile. "What Mr. Potter has listed is enough for two life-sentences in Azkaban."

"B-but…" stammered Umbridge. "Y-you can't!"

Kingsley shook his head while giving her a disgusted look. "I can and I will. Auror Tonks, would you be so kind and take her to the holding cells?"

Tonks grinned and her hair changed into a cherry red color. "Certainly, Captain Shaklebolt. See ya, Harry."

She grabbed Umbridge who was stammering nonsense without a stop and went over to the fireplace. After she had thrown floo-powder into the fire she winked at Harry and then vanished in green flames. Umbridge disappeared with her.

Harry stayed silent and Kingsley cleared his throat. "I believe my job here is done Minister Fudge" He looked at Harry with a small smile. "Mr. Potter, I trust that you'll be able to bring evidence for her crimes if not everything can be uncovered under the influence of _Veritaserum?"_

He nodded. "Sure."

"That'll do," replied Kingsley and also turned to the fireplace. "Minister, I will take my leave now."

Fudge just nodded dumbly and when Kingsley left the room and Harry kept his back turned to him, he started to shuffle nervously and wanted to go to the fireplace.

"Minister," said Harry quietly and saw that Fudge flinched when he turned around. "I'm sorry for my outburst."

"Um… that was no problem at all Harry," replied the slightly stunned wizard. "After all you had enough trouble. Once again I must thank you. Surely the students you taught will be a great help in the future of the Ministry."

Harry nodded while in his head he was doing a little happy-dance ever since Umbridge had disappeared into the flames. "I just wanted to make sure. I normally don't lose my temper like that, but when my friends are hurt I can't always control myself."

Fudge nodded. "Th-that's understandable. I just hope that Dolores'… behavior doesn't affect your trust in the Ministry."

Harry wanted to snort, but held himself back. He smiled slightly and turned around. "No, it doesn't. I still trust the Ministry. When the time comes that I can't trust you anymore, who else can I trust then?"

The minister smiled and fingered his bowler. "That's good to hear. I hope our next meeting will be under better circumstances."

Harry just nodded and Fudge disappeared into a burst of green flames.

A full-blown grin appeared on Harry's face when he was alone in the office and he practically jumped over to the door where the other Professor's were still banging against. With a flick of his wand it opened and McGonagall stumbled in. Followed by Snape and Flitwick.

They looked around with wide eyes.

"Merlin… what happened here?" asked McGonagall quietly. "I didn't know Albus' plan would go like _this!"_

Snape had immediately seen him standing next to the door and was looking at him with something akin to amazement and annoyance now. Harry just smiled pleasantly.

"Dumbledore's decided to take a vacation, as you may know" answered Harry and McGonagall nodded. "If you're quick enough you might catch him at Grimmauld Place." He happily skipped over to the door and shortly turned around. "By the way Minny, I should tell you that you're the Headmistress for the time being."

Whistling a happy tune he skipped down the corridor. He shortly stopped to look out the window and stretched his limps. "Ah… I should get at least five awards for my performance today!"

When he turned the corner, he found himself face to face with the other Phoenixes. He gave them a thumbs-up.

„She's gone!"

* * *

**And did you like it? Tell me what you think!**

**Dark Phoenix of Slytherin**


	34. The Aftermath

**Hello guys! My finals are finally over! I just have to wait for my marks. Please, wish me luck!**

**And in celebration I have finished the next chapter. I hope you like it!**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"What the hell did you _do?"_ was the first thing he heard when he entered the Training Room to see his friends and girlfriend after his short encounter with his housemates.

Before he was able to answer, he found himself engulfed in a tight hug and Hermione put her hands on his cheeks. Harry chuckled slightly and wiped away the moisture that had gathered at the corner of her eyes. She shook her head and stared into his eyes.

"Are you okay? The _Cruciatus-_"

"-was a fake," he finished and saw Draco slap a hand over his eyes. Ron sat down on one of the sofas with a shake of his head. Neville meanwhile decided to simply continue staring at him.

"A... fake? It wasn't... _Harry James Potter!_" hollered Hermione and punched his chest. "How _dare _you to scare me like that? I thought that bitch did really cast the curse on you!"

With a chuckle he caught her hands and guided her to his friends. Then he sat down with her on his lap. She bristled at first, but then sighed. Her glare turned into a pout when he stole a kiss from her and he looked at the others. "You didn't think that she would really have the guts to cast that curse again, did you? Even if, I've told you how it only tickled a little bit when she did it the last time..."

Ron crossed his arms and leaned forward. "So... what exactly _did_ you do?"

He didn't answer immediately and Neville exhaled softly. "Seriously Harry. I can't believe you only acted as if you were in pain. It looked so... so damn real!"

"It did, didn't it?" he murmured and then looked around. "D'you think I'll get an award for my performance when it comes out that it was faked?"

Harry grinned slightly while Draco rolled his eyes and conjured a cup of tea for each of them. Hermione shifted on his lap and adjusted herself so that her head rested on his shoulder. His hand automatically went and played with her soft curls. A soft sigh was what he got in return.

"_Imperio Momentum_," he stated then and Draco spit out his tea. Coughing the blond put his cup down and stared at him.

"You... you... are you bloody mad?" he asked – not angry, but rather incredulous and slightly amused. "Merlin's balls, what if that gets out?"

"Then I'll stand for it," he answered simply.

Hermione shook her head and gave him another glare. "Oh no, Mister! You won't. I don't care how many _Obliviates_ I would have to use, but I would definitely not watch how you get carted off to Azkaban!" She sat up and threateningly raised a finger. "And before you ask, I don't care how many laws I would break with that!"

Ron whistled softly. "Wow, I never thought I would hear Hermione say something like that!"

Said girl huffed and crossed her arms, while Harry looked at her slightly perplexed. "Say... am I right when I say we're definitely rubbing off on you? Since when don't you care about rules?"

Hermione sighed and slid off of his lap, to pace around the room. "Does it even matter? We're already breaking enough rules – no – _laws_ as it is!" She waved her hand around as if to show them something, but didn't stop her pacing to look at them.

"Firstly we're leading an unapproved duelling-club or whatever you may call it, secondly we're teaching them spells well beyond what their age allows them to learn, thirdly the five of us are all illegal animagi – well Neville's still trying, but that's not the point..." she rattled those things down in an unbelievable speed and Harry guessed that all those things were bothering her for quite some time now. "The next thing is, that we're learning the Dark Arts, including Blood Rituals and Unforgivables. On top of that we're teaching the H.A. some of the simpler dark things."

She took a deep breath and then faced them again. "And last but not least we're using a time-turner to get more training done. If something happens and we mess up the timeline... I don't even want to imagine what would happen then!"

"Time-turner?" asked Neville and Harry threw him a surprised look, while Draco rubbed his head a little apologetically.

"You should've told him the first time I went to Snape for my training!" Harry exclaimed and then frowned.

"Sorry, I had to help Daphne with her prefect duties that evening and it just slipped my mind... guess there's no time like the present, eh?"

Harry nodded, lost in his thoughts, while Draco with occasional comments from Ron proceeded to tell Neville about their additional training. He automatically slung his arms around Hermione when she sat down tough.

The two meanwhile started a whispered conversation on their own:

She looked up at him. "How is your training with Snape going anyway? Does it help you against the dragon-blood?"

With a frown Harry brought himself in a more comfortable position while thinking about the best way to formulate his answer. "It's... difficult to say..."

"Meaning?" prompted Hermione with a raised eyebrow.

"The blood needs slightly longer – at the moment two to four minutes – to take effect, but then" he carefully thought his next words over, so that they wouldn't worry her, but couldn't find a really reassuring continuation. "Well, it's like the pain is three times stronger when it finally starts."

His girlfriend started to trace small circular patterns on his shirt with a finger, a frown adorning her features which Harry had dubbed as her 'thinking-face'.

"Does this mean you're just repressing it, until it becomes too much?"

He nodded. "That's what Snape said as well. It seems logical, as it would explain why the pain's stronger then."

They were interrupted by Neville however. "Say Harry, does that mean, that you're sixteen now?"

A little confused by the sudden change of topic Harry nodded, feeling slightly distracted. "Yeah... and so's Draco. I believe Ron and Hermione have nearly gotten four months down as well..."

Draco eyed him. "Are you okay Harry? It's the first time since we we're in Australia that I see you distracted like that."

He sighed when all of his friends looked at him slightly worried. "I just need some time to come to terms with using an Unforgivable to get what I wanted..."

**...HPHP...**

The next day, shortly after lunch, Harry was found frowning and looking out of the large window – trying to drown out the noise around him. He was sitting in the corner of the Phoenix Common-Room. Classes today had been cancelled, because Professor McGonagall - who really had taken on the post as the current headmistress - together with the little Professor Flitwick, was on her way looking for a new DADA-teacher.

The currently free position was also the reason, why everybody around Harry was celebrating. With nothing else to do Fred and George had decided to raid the kitchens.

Fred was currently standing on a chair, with a bottle of butterbeer raised in the air – all the members of the H.A. gathered around him. "For that Umbitch remains in Azkaban as long as she's able to breathe!"

"Hear, hear!" they all chorused and started to laugh and continue their happy chatter.

Harry shook his head and stared at his own bottle that he had placed on the windowsill. _'So much for the secrecy of the Common-Room location... now the whole H.A. knows where it is...'_ He spotted Hermione in the crowd and she gave him a slightly worried smile. She herself had been dragged into the middle of the celebration by Parvati and Lavender.

He knew, that she was concerned because he wasn't celebrating with them, but somehow Harry really wasn't in the mood for that. _'Are you okay?',_ asked her voice in her head and he flinched slightly. They hadn't used that form of communication for a long time.

He gave a slight nod in her direction – knowing that it wasn't enough for her he smiled slightly. _'Not really, but I guess I'll be.'_ Sure, he was glad as hell, that Umbridge was finally out of the picture, but Rose's situation threw a large shadow over his happiness.

With that he made a decision and stood up. He strode through the slightly surprised students and ignored the confused looks he was getting. Euan had been at breakfast this morning, but he still hadn't seen Rose ever since the girl had gotten the letter.

Harry was going to visit the small girl in the hospital-wing.

**...HPHPHP...**

As soon as Harry set foot into the Hospital-Wing he stumbled slightly when he felt himself engulfed in a giant hug. Blinking, he realised that he was holding a small brown-haired girl. _'Rose?'_ He sighed and looked down at the girl which had her head buried in his stomach and slowly, not to startle her, lowered himself down to her eye-level.

"I'm so sorry..." he whispered a little awkwardly into her ear when her arms tightened around him and he encircled her with his own to give her at least some comfort. "Believe me, Rose... I'm so terribly sorry."

"Thank you," she whispered and Harry was completely thrown off guard at her words, not understanding what she was thanking him for.

He shortly looked at the two adults, that came out of Madame Pomfrey's office – of course followed by the nurse herself.

He was released from Rose's hug and looked into the teary eyes of the first-year. The look reminded him so much of Hermione's after he had told her about the prophecy, that he felt his stomach clench painfully - fully aware that no eleven-year old girl should be having a look like that in her eyes.

"For what are you thanking me?" he asked quietly and she sniffled and wiped her nose with a handkerchief she had retrieved from her pocket.

Rose grabbed his hand and led him over to one of the beds to sit on. While she was doing so, Harry caught the eyes of Madam Pomfrey, who gave him a sad smile and a nod. Still not really understanding what exactly was going on he had to keep himself from simply using Legilimency on those around him and sat down when Rose hoped onto the bed next to him.

His eyes once more fell on the two adults. A woman with smooth dark blond curls and a slightly tanned skin and a man with raven-black hair that was tied in a low ponytail. He also had a tan, but his was darker than the woman's. Ignoring them for now, he looked down at the girl and waited, while she was wringing her hands, seemingly trying to form words.

"Madam Pomfrey and Mrs. Edison told me everything that had been going on s-since... since I g-got the letter f-from the Ministry," she whispered and her voice cracked slightly at the end which nearly broke Harry's heart. The girl angrily rubbed her eyes. "I... I know that I don't know you very well and... you see... I only wanted to tell you, that I... understand and I'm glad that Umbridge is gone."

Harry's eyes widened and he slipped down from the bed to kneel in front of the girl, taking Rose's hand in his own. Staring intently at the small first-year, he was surprised to only find honesty and a tad of defiance in her eyes.

"Rose..." he began quietly, deciding to be bold. "Do you know what I've done? If it wasn't for my foolish pride and anger you wouldn't even be in... in the situation you're now in. I knew Umbridge was crazy, I knew she was malicious, I knew she didn't hesitate to use violence to achieve her goals and yet I didn't think of the possibility of her joining Voldemort... I didn't think she would have the guts to do so... and that's exactly what cost you your family."

She shook her head. "No! Maybe I wouldn't be in this situation _now,_ but... with everything I've heard about You-Know-Who since I started school I... I t-think that it wo-would've happened... happened anyway. Everybody thinks so."

"But-"

Suddenly the woman stepped forward. "Rose is a very intelligent girl and she immediately realised how dangerous the situation in the magical world is, Mr. Potter. Therefore we fully explained to her what You-Know-Who is trying to achieve."

Harry now narrowed his eyes at the pair. "Excuse me, but who're you?"

"I'm Rosie's aunt", replied the woman. "My name is Dhalia Gibbon-Wilkes. And this is my husband Albaric Wilkes."

He eyed her expensive robes and titled his head to the side. "You're a witch... how is that possible? I thought Rose is a muggleborn student. And-" Suddenly his eyes widened. "Just wait a minute... _Gibbon... Wilkes?"_

The woman nodded and the man shifted a little uncomfortable, Harry noted. He rose to his feet once more. "How can this be possible, that Rose is related to a woman, who belongs to the Gibbon-family?" He gave the woman an icy look. "An old dark family, who did everything they could to help Voldemort gain power in the first war?"

The woman sighed and rubbed her nose. "My own uncle was a squib and he was thrown out of the family. He later was forced to take on another name and married a muggle woman. They both had a son who was born without any magic. That was Rosie's father – my cousin. Sam – that was his name, had never learned of the existence of magic before Rosie got her Hogwarts letter, because not even his mother had known, that she had married a squib." She paused shortly to give Harry time to let the information sink in and then continued: "My father himself simply couldn't stand to see his brother being treated like that and cut ties with his family as well – even though he still carried their name and stayed the legal heir."

Her eyes widened suddenly when Harry simply raised an eyebrow at her statement. "You don't think that we would harm Rosie, because she classifies as muggleborn, do you?

Harry didn't answer and eyed her husband. He clicked with his tongue. "The thought is not very far–fetched when one considers the fact, that the name Wilkes is also strongly associated with the Dark Arts."

The man sighed and Harry's eyes shortly hushed over to the girl sitting on the bed. Her head was moving from Harry to her relatives as if she were watching a tennis-match.

"The former Baron of magical Northampton, Sir Laurent Wilkes died, serving the madman who calls himself a Lord." The man gave a sneer that made Harry sure that the man must have been a Slytherin when he had been at Hogwarts. "That's all there is to it. I may have inherited the title of Baron and also have a seat in the Wizengamot, but every time I set foot into the Ministry I have to try and erase the shame my father put on the family-name."

Harry raised an eyebrow at that and the man continued: "I hold no pride in the name Wilkes. And although I was educated in the old pure-blooded ways, the Dark Arts and was taught to despise all things muggle, I'm quite happy to be living comfortably with electricity and a car. I even work at a muggle-business-company."

Harry knew his face was showing surprise then. "Well... that's certainly unexpected." Then he cracked a small smile. "I didn't think that any pure-blooded family other than the Blacks was able to produce black-sheep."

Mr. Wilkes snorted. "Oh, you don't want to know how many pureblood-families have cast aside their unwanted members."

Harry didn't say anything more, not really caring if he was deemed unfriendly and an uncomfortable silence placed itself over the room. Madam Pomfrey started shifting nervously and Harry with a bemused smile saw that she started to occupy herself with checking Rose over.

"So I guess you'll be taking Rose in?", he asked suddenly and everybody jumped startled.

Mrs. Wilkes looked down at the floor. "You see, Mr. Potter... we can't... that is... we aren't able to provide the necessary protection for Rosie."

Harry's eyes shifted over to the small girl that was looking down at the floor and saw wetness at the corner of her eyes once again. He felt his heart clench and shook his head with a sigh. The couple looked at him with dread, but Harry simply gave them a very small smile. He understood why they couldn't take Rose in. At least for now...

"I understand, that Death Eaters will probably try to recruit you when they catch wind of your names." He looked at Mr. Wilkes and the man nodded. "If they not already have."

He started pacing in the room, when the door opened and Professor McGonagall entered the hospital wing. She was looking over her shoulder and huffed. "Seriously, one would think you knew how to take care of yourself when you don't have the potion to get your urges under control!"

A voice answered loudly, laced with amusement and mixed with a little bit of guilt: "Well it has been quite some time since there was a full moon where I didn't take the potion..."

Harry smiled slightly when a very familiar figure with patched robes, brown hair and amber coloured eyes entered. "Remus!"

McGonagall jumped a little startled while said man grinned at him and gave him a small wave.

"Oh, excuse my rudeness," said McGonagall. "I didn't expect someone to be here at this time. I hope we didn't interrupt anything..." her eyes fell on Rose's relatives and lit up. "Ah! Mr. And Mrs. Wilkes, I'm glad you could come!"

They both nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you Professor, or is it Headmistress now?" said Mr. Wilkes.

McGonagall smiled slightly and Harry chuckled when he saw Remus gave an annoyed huff. It seemed as if the Professor had totally forgotten about the man. Suddenly a large black dog limped through the door and Harry raised an eyebrow. Padfoot barked softly and looking closer Harry could see two deep gashes on his left front leg.

He decided not to say anything for now.

"Well then, would you two – and little Miss Zeller – be so kind to join me in my office? I have a proposal for you regarding your rather... difficult circumstances," McGonagall said.

"Of course," answered Mrs. Wilkes and held her hand out for Rose to take.

Harry, glad that the little girl wasn't crying anymore, gave her a small wave and a smile, before she left with the Professor and the Wilkes couple. At the door, McGonagall looked over her shoulder. "Poppy, I know that it's usually not your field of expert, but would you take a look at that _dogs_ leg?"

Harry snorted when the door fell shut and the large black dog whimpered slightly.

"Change back this instant!" snapped Madame Pomfrey and Harry jumped startled at her outburst. "Or so, Merlin help me, I put you on a leash!"

He whirled around to look at her and saw that she was glaring at Padfoot with one hand on her hips and her wand in the other. When he turned back he saw the dog slowly shift into Sirius and winced when he saw the deep gashes on his godfather's shoulder. They looked more serious now than when he had been a dog.

"Hey, Harry," he smiled.

"On the bed. Now!" ordered Pomfrey and Sirius quickly obeyed, afraid of the nurse's wrath. She immediately went over to him and waved her wand over his arm. Sirius gave a yelp when a faint popping sound was heard.

"Ouch! Merlin's balls, that hurts!"

"Be silent Black," snapped Pomfrey disapprovingly. "I bet those injuries are your own fault like most of the time. Really now that I think about it, you are nearly on par with Mr. Potter when it comes to stays in the Hospital Wing."

Harry gasped and then held his nose into the air. "Nobody can keep up with me in that area, surely you know that?"

Madam Pomfrey gave him a glare, but her lips twitched slightly and he smiled. "Excuse me, but I have to treat your _dog_father."

Harry chuckled and then he went over to Remus, who was guiltily staring at his friends wounds.

Now that he looked a little closer he could see the man's tiredness. "Rough night, huh? What happened? Normally you've got the Wolfsbane with you when a full moon's approaching."

Remus sighed tiredly and sat down on the nearest bed. "My vial broke when Padfoot and I ran into some Death Eaters in Knockturn Alley. We had a little trouble and my transformation begun before we were able to reach Grimmauld Place" Remus stretched his arms and cracked his neck.

"Sirius grabbed me and while I was changing apparated us into a house I was unfamiliar with. He told me this morning, that it was just two streets away from the place where we fought with the Death Eaters and that it belonged to a trusted acquaintance."

Sirius chuckled from where Madame Pomfrey was treating him. "Poor Selwyn nearly got a heart-attack when we appeared in his living-room!"

Harry's eyes widened. "You... apparated into a Vampire's home? With a Werewolf in tow?" He slapped his forehead. "Are you freakin' mad? Selwyn could've killed Remus! You must know about the strong aversion vampires and werewolves have against each other!"

Sirius looked a little put out when Madam Pomfrey roughly pulled his shoulder and grimaced. "Yeah well... it was the only place I could think of, where no one would get hurt by Remus. I've known Selwyn even before you were born kiddo and rest assured, Remus did as well. The two always got along rather good."

"You're both right..." murmured Remus. "But I guess I can be happy that he didn't freak out when he saw me in my werewolf-form."

Harry didn't answer and looked at the now yawning Remus, who gave him a small smile after noticing his eyes on him. "Pray tell me, Harry, what're you doing in the Hospital-wing? Don't tell me you got hurt again?"

He shook his head. "No... I'm perfectly fine. Say, have you heard about Umbridge?"

"Dumbledore told us when we stopped at Grimmauld before we came here. Got what she deserves..." grumbled Sirius from his bed. "She- ouch! Woman, that hurt!"

Madam Pomfrey gave him a glare that immediately shut him up and Harry sighed with a small smile. "Well... then you know what happened anyway. And what exactly led me to doing what I did."

"The small girl that left before. Was that the one whose parents got killed?", asked Remus softly.

Harry sighed, this time a little sadly. "D'you really have to ask, Moony? Why else would Rose have been here?"

The werewolf nodded apologetically. "I wasn't sure because of the two purebloods being here with her... I thought the girl whose family got attacked is a muggleborn."

It was Sirius who answered. "She is."

Harry raised an eyebrow at him. "What do you know about them?"

Madam Pomfrey disappeared into her office and Sirius gave Harry and Remus a sidelong glance. "I may not look like it, but I'm the Lord of the House of Black - Lord as in Marquis. Don't you think I know that those two were Lady Dhalia Wilkes, nee Gibbon and the Baron of the magical part of Northampton Sir Albaric Wilkes?" Sirius looked at his shoulder and carefully examined the nearly fully healed flesh. "The last generation of Gibbons was clever enough to distance themselves from the Dark Arts and the Wilkes are known for throwing out weak or unwanted family-members – just like my family. So... I guess that girl is the product of a squib marrying a muggle or something like that."

Harry and Remus stared at him. The werewolf then coughed. "Padfoot, I'm impressed. I didn't know you had it in you."

Said man gave a huff. "You know a thing or two about purebloods when you get their history and ancestry drilled into your head for sixteen years of your life. And even so, the Wilkes only climbed up the ladder of magical nobility from Knight over Baronet to Baron because my great-great-grandfather gave them a part of our land." He threw his head back and gave them a sneer that would make Lucius Malfoy proud, before cracking a grin and rubbing his head.

"I guess so..." muttered Remus and Harry had to chuckle at the looks on both of their faces.

Suddenly a question popped up in his head. "Err... why aren't you two at Grimmauld Place now if you were there this morning? Pomfrey was there often enough. Why did you come here?"

Harry got a suspicious feeling when both men grinned at each other, but patiently waited for them to answer.

The werewolf clapped his shoulder. "Well Harry... why should we go to Grimmauld, when we'll be living here from now on?" The grin widened. "After all... why should your new – or rather old - Defence Against The Dark Arts Professor and his faithful dog stay so far away from the school?"

* * *

**Give me a Review, please? ^_^**

**Dark Phoenix of Slytherin**


	35. So much for calming down

**God... I'm so terribly sorry for not updating sooner, but real life decided to interrupt and I simply didn't have the time to continue writing. I hope the wait was worth it!**

_**And please, this chapter is not beta-ed. I somehow couldn't reach either of my betas because my e-mail progam doesn't work at the moment. If there are any really terrible mistakes in this chapter, please send me a PM.**_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 35**

Harry stared at Remus with his mouth slightly agape, before a big smile broke out on his face. "You'll be teaching once again? That's absolutely fantastic!"

The werewolf ruffled his hair. "Thanks a lot cub. I'm definitely happy to be back." He winked. "I'm the best teacher you've had so far, after all!"

"And he's sooo modest!" cried Sirius and wiped an invisible tear from his face. "Little Moony's all grown up now, teaching the little Potty-prankster!"

"Can it, Padfoot," scoffed Remus and Harry smirked at their display. "I don't think Harry of all people needs to be taught either pranks or how to defend himself."

Harry's smile faded slightly and he shook his head and plumped down on the bed next to Sirius. "That's not true… I don't think…" He sighed. "To be honest I don't think I can hold a candle to Voldemort's skills… he's a madman, true… but he knows his stuff. If it comes down to a one-on-one duel in the near future… well…"

Harry left the rest unsaid and looked down at his hands, clenching them slightly, ignoring the concerned looks the two last marauders send him; he gave them a slightly fake smile. "Anyway, Remus, how in the name of Merlin did Fudge agree to let you teach again?"

The two friends exchanged a short look at the abrupt change of topic and Sirius shrugged his shoulders before leaning forward. "Y'know pup, although I'm a convicted murderer, the name of the House of Black still holds a lot of influence in the magical world. Fudge – the slimy little coward he is – doesn't want to get on Draco's bad side. He knows that despite his age, Draco could politically destroy him. "

Harry gave him a skeptical look. "Dray's that important?"

Sirius nodded his head. "Yes and no. First of all, until Lucius Malfoy has another heir - produced in a legally sealed wedding - Draco's still the next in line to inherit the Malfoy-name and fortune. So, with two very influential names on his side, he's one of the most dangerous enemies a politician can have." Sirius calm face morphed into a mischievous one. "What Fudge doesn't know is that Draco's not the legal heir of the Black-family, but you are."

Harry gave a start. "I-I am?"

Sirius ruffled his hair, just like Remus had done before. "Course you are! You're the closest thing to a son I've got, after all! You'll inherit everything I've got, unless I have a son or daughter of my own… or decide to change my will! Even if I should have a child – and you have to agree that it's bloody unlikely for me to meet the right woman to help me with that - you could still be my heir if I deem it necessary."

"Thanks," replied Harry, not knowing what else to say.

"But let's stop that mushy stuff, before lil' ol' me starts crying." Sirius gave him a smile. "Say, how does your resistance training against the dragon-blood go?"

Harry's eyes widened in sudden realization and he looked at his watch, before he shot up from the bed and sprinted towards the door. "SHIT! I gotta go guys! Or else Snape's gonna kill me for being late!"

"Uh…" Sirius looked at Remus, who simply shrugged his shoulders when Harry disappeared faster than they could blink.

"I believe Dumbledore mentioned something about the cub's lessons being at five o'clock…" said Remus only before he started walking to the door as well. "C'mon, Paddy. Let's go and unpack your basket, your bowl and your dog-treats."

**…HPHPHP…**

Three hours later when Harry's head had just hit his pillow, Nicolas Flamel, or Professor Nick Edison – as he was known as to most of the people at Hogwarts – quietly paced around in his office. His eyes weren't fixed on anything specific as he turned around when he had reached one of the high bookshelves on the wall. Even though he was over six hundred years old, he looked as if he was only around forty. The relatively young-looking face however was set into a troubled frown.

Despite what everyone believed (or at least a certain group of teenagers) his office and lab wasn't located in the Room of Requirements, but in a secret passageway on the third floor corridor. As far as his knowledge went, it was not even on the Marauders' Map.

On his way back to his large desk on the other side of the room, right in the corner, he passed several small tables with bubbling and sizzling cauldrons on them – occasionally stopping to check if everything was okay.

The cauldrons emitted at least six different colors of smoke that started to mingle at the ceiling, forming a rainbow-colored cloud over the old Alchemist's head. Without so much as looking at it, he extinguished the flames under one of the cauldrons with a wave of his hand. Nicolas's eyes followed the cauldron, as it silently floated over to another shelf near the large window that gave him a formidable view of the Black Lake – although not now, for it was dark outside.

Suddenly his eyes fell on the reason, why he felt so troubled.

He simply sighed and shook his head when he reached his desk and stared at a small vial he had put on it a few hours ago when he had finally had the time to examine its contents.

A soft knock on the door interrupted his quiet musings and with another wave of his hand, the large door opened. When he saw, who entered, Nicolas gave a short smile, before turning around and going over to the fireplace, where a large teakettle was hung up.

The person that had entered was the only other person in Hogwarts who shared his love for potions. It was the only person, who was able to understand the finer parts of the art of potion-making understand the beauty of it and knew how to look at a bigger picture that emerged after mixing different ingredients together. A picture which the brewer alone was the painter of. The brewer alone was capable of destroying or creating things.

Sure, talking with Dumbledore - Nicolas always joked that with him he wasn't feeling like he was talking to a child (at least not that much) - was fun, but the Headmaster of Hogwarts didn't really share his enthusiasm about potions.

He put the kettle back on the fire after he had filled it with water and turned around.

"Good evening, Nicolas," greeted Severus Snape him with his usual silky voice.

Nicolas shortly eyed the man, who had respectfully and cautiously waited at the door and nodded. "Good evening, Severus. You may enter; none of these potions are in danger of exploding if you pass them too fast."

Snape nodded, still careful not to let his robes create too much wind which would disrupt the fire under each cauldron, and went over to Nicolas, who gestured to a comfortable armchair right next to the fire.

"I presume, it's black tea with a little bit of Firewhiskey for you, as always?" he asked conversationally.

Snape nodded and rubbed his temples. "Certainly, be sure that it's highly appreciated."

Nicolas nodded once more and sat down on the opposite of Snape. Although the two of them knew each other for months now, they still talked to each other rather formally – simply out of respect for the other.

When the tea, that had prepared itself, was put in front of Snape, Nicolas took a closer look at the much younger Potions-Master. He looked tired and worried.

"Tell me Severus, what is it that makes you look so troubled?"

Snape took a large sip of his tea and regarded Nicolas for a short time. "I could ask you the same, but the thing that troubles me is that Potter-brat!"

Nicolas had to suppress a chuckle. "Again?"

"Yes!" exclaimed Snape exasperated – although his mood was only betrayed trough the slight raise in his voice – his expression remained neutral. "I have no idea what to do with him anymore! I just had another lesson with him and it's as if he simply stopped making progress!"

Nicolas raised a single eyebrow in question. "Would you care to elaborate?"

Snape put his cup down and leaned back in his chair to get more comfortable. "For weeks now he is able to withstand the effects of the blood for about twenty minutes, but that's it."

Nicolas nodded his head and traced the corner of the small table in front of him with his fingers. "I believe I don't need to ask if you have already tried several different ways to make him last longer."

Snape titled his head slightly to the side. "Indeed. To be honest, I'm at my wit's end when it comes to that boy."

With a sigh Nicolas stood up and went over to his desk, where the small vial was located. "I was afraid of that. Severus, I think we have a much bigger problem at hand than we first thought it to be. Would you please come over here?"

Snape, now a little anxious – as you could see on his stiff posture – set his teacup down and slowly walked over to him. Nicolas took the vial, its red content glittering in the light of the fire and held it out for the resident Potions-Master to take.

It didn't take long for Snape to give a reaction. His eyebrows arched up and his lips thinned. "Undiluted dragon-blood… Nicolas, do I even want to know?"

Nicolas sighed and placed the vial back on his desk. "I'm sure you remember when Harry blasted Umbridge across the room two days ago, yes?"

Snape's lips curled into a small satisfied smile. "How could I forget?"

Nicolas allowed himself to give a small smile in return, but then his eyes hardened. "This vial of dragon-blood fell out of her pocket."

Snape opened his mouth, but no sound came out. His eyes went to his left forearm, where Nicolas knew, the Dark Mark was branded into his skin and his right hand clutched the fabric of his arm.

With a deep breath, Snape looked up to him again. "So… the Dark Lord knows that…?"

Nicolas made a helpless gesture with his hands. "I don't know if Umbridge was able to tell Voldemort or if she just acted on her own accord. I don't even know how she found out."

The Potions-Master shook his head and you could practically see how his mind ran a mile in a minute to find a solution. Finally, he looked at Nicolas once more, with an expression that clearly told those who knew Snape's usual facial expressions that the man was at a loss.

The Alchemist took pity on him and with a wave of his hand; two crates came flying out of a near cupboard. He handed them to Snape, who took them without a word and simply stared at him.

"This," Nicolas gestured to the slightly smaller crate, "contains ten small vials of the Elixir. Each of them is only filled half." He pointed to the larger crate. "This one however contains twenty full – although slightly smaller than normal – vials of dragon-blood."

Snape nodded and sighed slightly, before a scowl made its way to his face. "So you believe it's wise to increase the amount of blood and decrease the use of the Elixir."

"Oh, no," Nicolas bit his tongue, before continuing. "Ten of those vials contain diluted dragon-blood; I trust you'll be able to know which ones." He looked Snape in the eyes. "It's time to bring the blood directly into his body."

Snape's eyes widened and then he nodded, albeit a little reluctantly it seemed. "I just hope it doesn't kill him. If yes, I blame you for that."

Nicolas smiled at the younger man. "I will take full responsibility but… it is simply the only way to continue."

**…HPHPHP…**

Harry groaned and turned around in his bed. He was not sure, what woke him up, if it was his aching body, or the sunlight illuminating the room. He was only sure, that he definitely didn't want to be awake yet.

He hissed slightly when he tried to move his pillow over his face to hide from the sunlight. His whole body felt as if a horde of hippogriffs had trampled over him… three times!

After two failed attempts he decided to give up and opened one eye to glare at the window, when suddenly a loud screech made him jump. He immediately had his wand out and searched for the noise.

He found it, when another screech nearly made his eardrums burst and looked up at the ceiling.

A small black and grey owl flew circles around his head and if a bird was able to glare, he was sure, the bird did just that at the moment. The sudden adrenaline disappearing, he clenched his teeth when his muscles protested at his movement. He looked at his hands. 'Wow… the lesson with Snape yesterday sure did a number on me…'

He stretched his arms and yawned, when suddenly a sharp pain appeared on his left hand. He cursed softly and glared at the owl which stared at him, with its beak still lingering near his skin. His eyes travelled to the letter it had clutched between his talons and he held his hand out. The owl screeched again and dropped the letter, not without scratching him though…

"Blasted bird," he cursed loudly and sucked the blood off of his finger.

"Shut it Potter! It's too early for one of your tantrums!" called a grumpy-looking Blaise from his bed. Harry paid him no attention and unfolded the small piece of parchment.

**…HP…**

_Be in my office in five minutes sharp or be in detention for the next month.  
_

_S.S_

**…HP…**

Harry blinked slightly and glared at the owl when it finally decided to leave. "As moody as its master…" he murmured angrily and longingly looked over his shoulder to his pillow and then at his wristwatch. He blinked again. It was seven o'clock… and he had to be at Snape's office in… how long had the owl been waiting for him anyway?

Jumping out of bed and ignoring the pain that shot through his muscles like needles, he grabbed a pair of jeans and a thin pullover and changed into them as fast as he could.

**…HPHPHP…**

"HE DOES _WHAT?"_

Harry was desperately hoping that he had heard wrong. He was sitting in Snape's office – surprisingly the man had offered him a cup of tea – and was now seriously considering drowning himself in said liquid.

Snape titled his head to the side, his expression more serious than Harry was accustomed to. "Indeed, the Dark Lord knows about the effects dragon-blood has on you."

Harry's head fell down on the table and he heaved a sigh. He stared blankly at the plain white teacup right in front of his nose.

"Kindly remove your head from my desk," scowled Snape, "I just polished it and don't need it ruined."

With a jerk, Harry sat up and stared at the Potions-Master. "You… Voldemort's gonna off me for sure now and all you're worried about is that I will_ ruin your desk? That's friggin' unbelievable!_"

Okay, Harry knew that he was getting slightly hysterical now, but could you blame him? He of all people knew best what dragon-blood did to him and if Voldemort really knew about his weakness, he was sure to exploit it as soon as possible. _'Best just hide under a rock and die…'_ he mused silently to himself. Snape arched an eyebrow at him, unfazed.

"If you have calmed down, would you listen to what I have to say?" the Potions-Master sneered impatiently.

Harry straightened himself and nodded.

Snape waited for a few moments, before he nodded as well. "Nicolas found a vial with dragon-blood in the Great Hall, after you… threw Umbridge across the room."

Harry didn't say anything.

"He said that he saw Umbridge loose it. It was in her pocket. If she knows about your weakness, the Dark Lord probably does as well. Nicolas and I talked yesterday after our lesson was finished and came to the conclusion, that there is no other choice than to put your training to an extreme."

With a gulp, Harry looked at the Professor. "And that means, Sir?"

Snape pointed at two crates behind him that Harry hadn't seen before and turned around to extract a small vial with shimmering red liquid out of one. He held it into the light.

"This," he said, "is diluted dragon-blood. It consists of a quarter of water and the rest is blood. You" he pressed the vial into Harry's hand, "are to drink it up entirely."

Harry blinked and then something in him registered what Snape had just said. He shook his head. He really needed a break it seemed. His brain was getting slower each day.

"Excuse me Sir, but are you mad?" he asked finally, disbelief lacing his voice. "You think I would actually drink that stuff?"

Snape rose to his feet and glared at him. "You will drink it and you will do it now!" he barked, his face only inches away from Harry's own. "Merlin help me, or else I personally see to it, that you will have a quick dead as soon as possible before the Dark Lord is able to get his hands on you!"

_'Did he just… in his twisted and unfriendly way… say that he's worried about me?_' thought Harry and first looked at his Professor and then at the vial in his hands.

He uncorked it and tried to ignore the tremble in his hand as he raised it to his lips. "Well then… cheers…"

He emptied the vial with one large gulp and gagged slightly at the metallic taste and at the thought of what he had actually just swallowed. With a shudder and shaking hands he put the vial on Snape's desk and looked at the man, who was intently staring at him.

Suddenly Snape stood up and Harry was baffled when a door appeared behind his desk. The Professor opened it and signaled him to follow. He stared when the billowing robes disappeared through the door and then slowly followed the man.

His limbs started to shake more violently when he entered a room that seemed to be a mix between a living-room and a professional potions-lab. Snape stood next to a comfortable looking sofa near a big fireplace and without further ado Harry found himself sitting on it.

"Professor… wh-"

Suddenly Harry felt his body go rigid, as stars appeared before his eyes and every nerve in his body seemed to be on fire. He knew that a scream must have made its way out of his throat and he felt himself fall to the side.

_'G-great…'_ was his last coherent thought, before everything went black.

**…HPHPHP…**

Snape started pacing around in his quarters after casting a cushioning-charm on the trashing Harry Potter and ensuring that he wouldn't fall off of the sofa. He tried to drown out the youth's screams and groans of pain with very little success. If he didn't know better he would have thought the Cruciatus was put on him.

He had expected a very violent reaction after his talk with Nicolas the evening before, but seeing it for himself made him feel slightly sick. He was used to seeing torture, heck he was used to being subjected to torture and he guiltily admitted that he was also no stranger to torturing someone himself… you had to do so if you wanted to stay alive in the Dark Lord's ranks. But it had always been people he hadn't known... it might sound heartless, but it just didn't affect him this much.

His hairs suddenly stood to an end when a low rumble made several of the small jars of potion ingredients, which stood in his quarters, crash to the ground and the lights started flickering. His eyes narrowed and immediately travelled to his temporary charge.

He was not able to see the magic pulsating around Potter, but he could certainly feel it. Looking around he was glad to have put a shielding-charm on his most valuable possessions beforehand. As much as he admired Nicolas Flamel, at the moment he felt like cursing the man into next week for this was his idea.

His eyes never leaving the youth that had already screamed himself hoarse, he quickly strode back into his office and took one of the vials of Elixir out of it and stashed it into his pocket.

Nicolas had not been very specific as to when he thought he should administer the unusual antidote and Snape had decided to only use it if things got really out of hand.

His eyes narrowed when the teenagers back arched off the sofa and a low hiss was heard from his mouth. He went over to him and felt his forehead. As he had anticipated it felt hot to the touch and with a flick of his wand a cold cloth appeared in his hand.

"Hold still now…" he said even though he knew Potter couldn't hear him.

He put the cloth on the teen's forehead and was ready to put a sticking charm on it when another hiss disturbed the silence of the room, directly followed by two more.

Snape shuddered inwardly. That had definitely sounded like Parseltounge… not like a simple hiss of pain. He jumped slightly when Potter's hand jerked to his forehead.

He scolded himself for his jumpiness and even though no one would be able to see it, put the familiar scowl back on his face. Another hiss sounded trough the room and Snape went over to the fireplace, cursing himself when he felt goose bumps appearing on his skin.

He threw a handful of floo-powder in it and waited shortly before simply saying: "Nicolas, I believe his shields are down."

Not even ten seconds later, Nicolas Flamel stepped through the fire and Snape nearly did a double-take when he was followed by Albus Dumbledore who took one look at the struggling Harry and then turned to Nicolas, the usual twinkle gone from his eyes.

"Nicolas, I must ask you, no, the both of you: Do you really think, that this is wise?"

Nicolas didn't bother looking at Dumbledore and immediately went over to the sofa. He kneeled down in front of it and carefully pried the hair away from the teen's sweat-soaked forehead to get a look at the famous scar. A vicious sounding hiss came out of Harry's mouth and the only indication that Nicolas was startled or surprised, was the slight jerk of his hand.

Snape didn't need to see the scar to know that it had to be inflamed, just like Dumbledore had often said it was when Voldemort tried to mess with the young wizard's head.

When he looked at the Headmaster he was slightly surprised to see the man look so grave and felt his eyes narrow further then they already were.

"It is as I feared then…" he heard the Headmaster whisper and Nicolas rose to his feet once more and looked at Snape and then nodded to Dumbledore, before returning his eyes to Snape. "Severus, I don't like to say it, but our situation just got a whole lot more complicated."

"Is it even possible?" said Snape and rolled his eyes. "You already said it was complicated yesterday."

It was Dumbledore who answered. "Believe me, my boy, that was nothing."

Snape finally snapped. "Albus, what are you even doing here?"

Dumbledore sighed and looked at him over his half-moon spectacles. "Nicolas contacted me with the help of Fawkes and told me yesterday – just after you left it seems – about the circumstances that led Harry to his current predicament. I was worried when I heard of Nicolas's plan but, alas, I saw no other way as well."

His eyes went to Harry, who now clutched his scar again and this time it wasn't a hiss that came from his mouth, but a painful moan.

Suddenly Harry's eyes snapped open and the three men nearly took a step back at the glare he gave them. Dumbledore was the first to have his wand out when the youth's eyes shimmered red for a second and then turned back to the familiar emerald green, only to get back to red in an instant.

Snape and Nicolas took out their wands as well.

A look from Dumbledore told Snape, that he should not blow his cover as a spy and he subtly titled his wand in the Headmaster's and Nicolas's direction so that it would look, as if he was ready to attack them in an instant.

"One and the same, but in essence divided," Harry said with a raspy voice and turned the full force of his glare on Dumbledore. His eyes were, although still flickering, emerald once more. "Mind explaining what exactly that means, Headmaster?"

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter! Please Review!**

**Dark Phoenix of Slytherin  
**


	36. The answer will have to wait

**Hey guys, this time I was a lot faster with updating, wasn't I?**

**Just like chapter 35 this chapter is not beta-ed. I hope there are not so many mistakes in it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 36**

„…_Finally, Harry. I've waited for that…"_

_Harry had to restrain himself from cursing. He was still very aware of the pain coursing through his body and the effects the dragon-blood he had just swallowed had on his magic - and most importantly on his occlumency-shields._

_He was standing in something he could only describe as a void. He knew that his consciousness must have retreated into a corner of his mind to block out some of the pain his body was under. A thing Nicolas had explained him, most users of occlumency were able to do – willingly, not just like other people, who did it accidentally._

_The person that was with him however, gave him the feeling as if he had just been thrown into a small room together with a fully grown basilisk and nothing to defend himself with._

_Tall, thin and black-hooded, his terrible face white and gaunt, his scarlet eyes staring… Lord Voldemort was standing there, looking at him as if he had just received a wonderful gift._

_Harry shuddered slightly, if that was even possible in his current form. He looked down at himself and noticed that he had materialized himself as a mirror image of his body inside his mind. Then his eyes turned back to his arch-nemesis._

_He looked different from the graveyard. In lack of a better word for it, he looked more… yes, strangely enough, more human, but at the same time, more evil than before._

_Harry forced himself to calm down. He tried to force his magic to rise up his shields again, without much success, and then reminded himself to start counting in the back of his mind… well in the back of where he was._

_He looked at Voldemort. "Tom, get out of my mind!"_

_Voldemort's pale lips formed into a sneer and he shook his head. "Oh, but my dear Harry... why should I do that?"_

_Harry snarled at him and tried to attack him with all the mental force he could bring up. The image of Voldemort flickered slightly. Feeling, as if an electrical shock coursed through his mind, Harry's shields snapped back into place and then suddenly, Voldemort disappeared._

_He closed his eyes…_

…**HPHPHP…**

In the real world his eyes snapped open at their own accord and thought he would pass out again, when he felt the wave of dark magic trying to attack his mind. That was what had happened for the last forty minutes.

Like one who tried to remember something he had once read, he thought he could vaguely remember seeing Voldemort… talking to him… but at the same time it felt as if it wasn't really him… He immediately tested his shields again and noticed that only a small crack was in them.

"_One and the same…"_

He jumped slightly at the voice. His head was reeling; that voice… it wasn't his own… it was a mere whisper, a disembodied voice that just felt wrong! But his shields were still up. Was the small crack he had detected really enough for Voldemort to get into his mind? Had the creature even been there? Or was he simply over-exhausted and imagined things now?

In sudden realization his mind stopped short at something he had heard when he had been in Dumbledore's office months ago. He didn't know why his thoughts suddenly halted at the specific phrase – or rather question - he had heard the man say, but they simply did.

"…_but in essence divided…?"_

All those thoughts had maybe taken one second and when he was able to focus he noticed three persons standing not that far away from him. He realized he was glaring now. His eyes travelled over Nicolas and then over Snape, before stopping at the last person.

"One and the same, but in essence divided," Harry said with a raspy voice and turned the full force of his glare on Dumbledore. "Mind explaining what exactly that means, Headmaster?"

He didn't get an answer, but the three other occupants of the room quickly pointed their wands at him.

He blinked slightly and then scowled at them, ignoring that his limps now burned stronger than when he had been woken up by Snape's owl not too long ago. "It's a nice feeling to wake up with three wands pointed at your head. Would you kindly lower them?"

Dumbledore took a step forward. _"Malum Expellere!"_ he said clearly and a shiver went down Harry's spine when he felt a strong wave of magic wash over his own greatly weakened one. _"Lux Ostendere!"_

Harry felt a warm rush of wind fly over his face and suddenly the headmaster was in front of him. He reflexively jerked backwards, his personal space greatly disturbed and found himself staring in Dumbledore's eyes. "What?"

Obviously, Dumbledore had found what he was looking for and then nodded his head to Nicolas and Snape, who both lowered their wands and relaxed their stances.

"What the hell was that about?" he snapped and all three blinked at his rudeness.

Dumbledore took a step back once more. "Harry my boy. It's nice to see you and I'm sorry you had to be greeted by our wands when you woke up, but to put it simply: your eyes were red."

Harry was stumped and his brain didn't seem to be able to make something out of what Dumbledore had just said. Since when was the man so direct? He didn't ponder on it because the same words which he had greeted the three men with after waking up, kept repeating in his head.

Struggling to sit up, Harry glared at Dumbledore once more and titled his head. "Well? It's not that it isn't nice to see you Headmaster and please forgive me my blatant disrespect, but I bloody well asked you a question!"

Drained of energy and magic, Harry had no desire to surpress his foul mood at the moment. And he had found something out that desperately required an answer. He was sure it was no coincidence, that what Dumbledore had said and what he had heard in his mind, fit so well together.

"Harry… I don't plan on holding back anything, but I would have to confirm my suspicions. I don't want to make you worry with false information."

The Headmaster looked suddenly old and worn, so Harry let him continue. "Give me four days, that is enough time for me be sure, I think." Dumbledore looked at him with the twinkle fully gone from his eyes. "Would it be acceptable for you, to postpone this discussion and simply focus on your training?"

Harry narrowed his eyes at him. "Why in four days? Why not now or tomorrow?"

Dumbledore sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Because I will need the time for my research and we can mask it as one of your lessons with Professor Snape. I will send Fawkes to you and he will bring you to Grimmauld Place. No one will notice, that you're gone."

He snorted. "My friends will certainly notice I'm gone."

Dumbledore nodded and the ghost of a smile formed on his lips. "Alas, yes, I forgot that wonderful map you have."

Harry looked the man in the eye and then gave a sigh, feeling defeated and too tired to start arguing. "Very well then…" He stood up with slightly wobbly legs and used the armrest of the sofa to steady himself. "One thing… you should remove the prophecy from the Ministry. It was only brief, but I think I saw the Department of Mysteries once more. Have a nice day then, Headmaster, you too, Nick."

He turned to Snape. "I'll wait for a message with the time of our next meeting, yes?"

The Potions-Master who had been surprisingly silent, simply nodded and Harry turned around and left Snape's quarters. When he closed the door behind him, he balled his hands into fists, ignoring the stab of pain in his palms and clenched his teeth. Dumbledore's words finally registering in his mind.

"…_your eyes were red…"_

His fist hit the next wall. Not even feeling the pain his now red knuckles caused, he looked at his hand and flexed it. "That bloody, old, twinkling lemon-drop-sucker doesn't want to worry me… pff!" He felt another jab at his occlumency shields and closed his eyes. "If I'm worried, then it's now, because I've got no clue what's going on!"

He slowly made his way up to the sevent floor corridor, sighing softly to himself. He officially deemed himself out of his mind at the moment, because normally he didn't give up as easily as he just did when he wanted to get information...

…**HPHPHP…**

Hermione didn't know whether to feel annoyed or worried, so she decided that a mix of both was a good compromise. She adjusted the stack of books she hadn't bothered to shrink and paced in front of the Room of Requirement.

"Hermione, come on, you have to relax, I'm sure Harry's fine," said Draco casually, but even she detected a hint of worry in his voice and wasn't convinced in the slightest.

"He hasn't turned up at breakfast, he is nowhere to be found on the map and he also missed lunch and dinner! You can't say that he simply decided to stay in bed for the day!" scowled Hermione and stomped her food on the ground.

"But maybe he just did!" replied Draco, "we all know that he had another lesson with Sev yesterday, so maybe he was simply exhausted."

With a glare at her blond companion she snorted and ignored Ron and Neville who just rounded the corner and came to join them. "Honestly Draco! You trained with him for a year! You must know by now that Harry doesn't simply take a day off!"

"She's got a point there, ferret," interjected Ron before Draco could even open his mouth to retort. "Have you ever seen Harry take a rest when he has his mind set on something important?"

"Who asked you?" the blond grumbled and pointed at the door that had appeared, with Neville already halfway disappearing through it, not wanting to get involved into the argument.

"And who knows," continued Ron as they entered their training-room as well, "maybe he's just making plans for the next H.A. meeting and got carried away?"

Hermione glared at the redhead and opened her mouth to retort, but stopped, when she saw Neville standing in front of the sofa a little awkwardly and slightly surprised. He raised a finger to his mouth and gestured them to be quiet. He was looking down on something. Hermione's books fled her hands and cluttered to the floor when she realized what it was he was staring at.

Harry was lying on said piece of furniture. He used one arm as a pillow and another one to cover his eyes from the light.

"Sleeping…" she murmured and her eyes narrowed, "he disappeared like a flash from the party yesterday without a single word and now he's sleeping?"

She ignored Draco who wanted to hold her back, stalked over the small heap of books on the floor right in front of her and continued her way until she was standing directly in front of Harry.

"What the hell were you thinking?" she barked at him and was satisfied when he jumped like he had been bitten by an acrumantula.

She found herself with a wand pointing straight at her face and hastily took a step backwards while Draco raised a protective shield around her.

"Careful now, Hermione. He's still not really awake," warned Draco, his voice just above a whisper. "Merlin, I don't want to know what happened, that made him so jumpy. He wasn't like this since those Voldemort-wannabes attacked us in Australia…"

Hermione noticed that Harry hadn't moved anything else than the arm he had used as a pillow, the one which now pointed his wand at her and softly cleared her throat, a little put out by the whole situation. "Harry?"

Her anger however receded immediately when she got a closer look at him. He didn't respond to her, didn't even look at her, but simply rubbed his temples and slowly sat up. He had dark circles under his eyes and his skin looked flushed, as if he had been running a marathon and not sleeping.

She sank on the sofa next to him and simply waited. She looked at Draco, who nodded and went over to the potions-section of the room, gesturing Ron and Neville to follow him. Hermione saw out of the corner of her eyes, how Draco put the time-turner around their necks and then the three disappeared.

Her eyes wandered back to Harry, who had apparently stashed his wand away and was now looking at her with an apologetic smile which didn't reach his eyes.

"Sorry, Mione…," he said quietly and she had to restrain herself from gasping, when she heard how raspy his voice sounded. "I didn't mean to startle you…"

She snuggled up on his side and looked up at his face, into his eyes. "Harry…"

Hermione bit her lip. She didn't know how to continue without pressuring her boyfriend to tell her what had happened to him, or what it was that bothered him so much to make him look like this.

Her heart started beating faster when he didn't reply to her unasked question and she grasped the sleeve of his pullover a little tighter and buried her head into his chest. She hated it. Hated, that she wasn't able to help Harry at the moment! 'What use are my book-smarts when it comes to something like that?'

…**HPHPHP…**

Harry looked down at Hermione when he felt her heartbeat speed up and sighed when she buried her head in his chest. He could nearly hear what she was thinking.

"Don't." he said simply and caressed her cheek, lightly coaxing her to look up at him again. "It's not your fault. I'm sorry for acting like this, but I'm in a really bad mood today."

She blinked up at him. "In a bad mood?" she asked. She gave a dry laugh and her voice trembled slightly. "Harry, to put it simple, you look like death warmed-over!"

He chuckled. That was definitely something Ron would normally say. With a yawn he maneuvered himself in a more comfortable position once more ignoring the stabbing pain in his limps and felt warmth creeping through his body when Hermione buried her face in the crock of his neck and he felt goose bumps appear on his skin when she started to place soft kisses all along his jaw.

"Will you tell me?" she ask and encircled his torso with her arms.

He smiled down at her, glad, that his bad mood hadn't caused her to be depressed as he first had thought. She still looked worried, but to a degree, Harry could understand that expression. He noticed that a lot of the pain had receded now and sighed in relief.

"Of course, but only if you stay like that…"

She simply nodded and he started telling her about the events that had transpired since he had left the Party in honor of Umbridge's imprisonment the last evening.

…**HPHPHP…**

"One and the same, but in essence divided?" asked Hermione hesitantly.

He nodded and drove a hand through his hair.

She took his hands and traced the slightly swollen knuckles – caused by his punch against the wall – surprisingly not commenting on them. "And he told you that he would tell you on Wendsday?"

Harry nodded again and Hermione frowned at him. "What could possibly take him four days to confirm something?"

"I don't know…" he answered quietly and bit his lip like Hermione usually did. "But… there's something else… something that bothers me the most of all, to be honest. When I woke up, Nick, Snape and Dumbledore all three had their wands pointed at me and the Headmaster also casted two spells on me. I don't know what they were, but I'm worried about the reason why he did it."

"Did… he tell you?" asked Hermione hesitantly.

He nodded, with even more hesitance than she had asked the question with and sighed. "He said… that my eyes were red."

He didn't get a gasp in return, like he had anticipated, but rather had the feeling Hermione would cut off his air-supply with the bone-crushing hug he found himself in. He stared blankly at her and was surprised to see that she had her eyes clenched shut and her lips were moving silently, as if she was muttering something to herself.

"Hermione?"

Her head jerked up. "Harry… are you sure that's what he said? Your shields are intact, aren't they?"

He shrugged helplessly. "Well, there's a small crack in them, but that's all."

He could see her mind starting to race a mile in a minute and shook his head with slight amusement when her eyes darted over to the library-section of the room.

"Well..." said Hermione quietly. "at least that's good. Although I'm worried about their idea, to let you drink the dragon-blood. It's obvious, that it affects you much more then when you simply put it on your skin."

"I know, Mione," replied Harry and soothingly caressed her cheek. "But what else should I do? At least those were all the bad news."

"There's really nothing else?" she asked with an undertone that gave him the feeling she would explode if that was the case.

He shook his head and saw Draco, Ron and Neville come out of the small forest of their training-room and his keen eyes noticed with approval, that Draco pocketed the time-turner shortly before they arrived and plopped down on the other sofas and armchairs. Draco's hair was a little tousled and he tried to smoothen it down while Ron's face was set in a grimace while he nursed his obviously hurting left shoulder.

"Let's not talk about it anymore, okay?" Harry smiled at her and this time his smile was genuine. "We originally planned to study for our OWLs today, didn't we? And we still have to plan the H.A lesson for tomorrow!"

It was Neville who shook his head. He looked a little worse for wear, with his hair standing up in all directions and his robes slightly singed at the edges. Adding to that, he had a long gash on his knee. "I believe it's something we'll find out in time then?"

Harry looked at him and then placed a kiss on Hermione's forehead, frowning slightly when she simply stayed like she was - staring over to the bookshelves with a calculating look in her eyes. "I will tell you, but for now, it's only something I wish to share with Mione. I will tell you when I know what's up for sure."

His three other friends just shrugged and Hermione seemed to snap out of whatever stupor she had been in and beamed at him. Then her looked turned business-like before she summoned a mountain of books that had the four boys groaning in protest.

…**HPHPHP…**

As Harry had said, they had made plans for the H.A... or rather, Harry had planned a new drill for his group: He made Susan, Luna, Ginny, Blaise and Theo try to hit him with curses without being detected. He had chosen the small forest in the Room of Requirement for that.

His ears were trained on the soft cracks their footsteps made when they stepped on a twig or the rustling of their robes. Sometimes he even caught one of the five breathing a little heavier before attacking. They had come far. Sure, they didn't train like Harry and Draco did, but he could see a lot of improvement.

„You've got to be quieter!" shouted Harry and threw another stunner in the direction of the trees so that they would move around more. „I can hear you from a mile away!"

Loud rustling reached his ears and he gave an annoyed sigh, when an explosion shook the room.

His eyes travelled over to Draco, who was standing thirty meters away from him with his arms crossed in front of Fred and George, who were grinning sheepishly. He chuckled slightly when he heard Lavender screeching about a ruined game of chess and turned back to the task at hand.

He blocked a badly aimed Expelliarmus and narrowed his eyes. "You can't be serious Ginny! Are you trying to tickle the strange cotton-ball you call your pet here? Show a little bit more passion!"

She rewarded him with another curse. _"Sectumsempra!"_

He barely avoided it this time and smirked to himself. It was the first time Ginny had used a dark curse in battle to surprise him.

"Damn it Harry!" groaned Blaise when he stumbled out of a bush near him. "Can't you give us a break? We're at it for four hours straight now!"

"Nope, you all have to work on your stamina." He rolled his shoulders when he felt a slight burning sensation start to go down his arms, but simply continued: "You had a half-an-hour break an hour ago, that's enough."

A slight crack behind him alerted him of another attacker and he took a step to the left and Theo landed on the floor next to him, after Harry had kicked him in the back of his knees. The Slytherin curses and crossed his feet on the floor, panting slightly.

"That's insane!" he cursed than and Harry smirked. "We're running around like the devil's after us and you simply take small steps to avoid our attacks!"

Harry held his hand out and helped him up. "It all comes with tr-"

He was interrupted by another loud explosion and his eyes widened, when the floor under them started to crumble slightly and a wave of dust rolled into their direction.

Luna, Ginny and Susan jumped out of the forest and joined Harry, Theo and Blaise when they cast a protective-shield over themselves. The cloud harmlessly passed them, but another cloud of smoke filled the potions-section of the room.

Draco stepped out of the cloud and cursed loudly. "I HATE WEASLEYS! TRAINING'S OVER FOR TODAY!"

"But it worked, didn't it?" asked Fred slightly perturbed.

George started to trail Draco, who angrily stalked into a corner to wash the soot from his face. "Yeah, the whole purpose of that potion was to explode, after all!"

"Not, bad. All of you are getting better," Harry dismissed his group with a small nod, when they looked at him questioningly and they left the Room of Requirement, despite their apparent exhaustion, each with a grin on their faces.

Draco rounded on George, while all the H.A. members swiftly made their exit behind him. "YES! BUT ONLY IF IT'S THROWN! Not while stirring it you blast-ended-skrewt!"

Ron stalked over to him, a grin on his face. "Watch out, the diva's bitching again!"

Harry frowned slightly. "I'd start to get grumpy if the Twins tried to blow me up as well."

"Probably..."

He eyed his friend and noticed that he was not looking at him, but to the entrance, where Luna was dreamily standing next to Hermione, who nodded and gave her a small smile before waving her wand. A stack of books came whizzing from the library section and Harry and Ron had to duck to avoid getting hit. The books landed in Hermione's outstretched arms and she gave them to Luna, who smiled brilliantly and disappeared through the door.

"What was that about?" Ron asked perplexed and Harry shrugged his shoulders, regretting the action when the small tingling in his body intensified with that.

"No clue and frankly I don't care. It's not my business."

Ron rolled his eyes. "I was jus' asking, no need to get all Draco on me. I mean... what could Luna possibly want with books?"

Harry went over to the sofas and smirked. "Dunno... read them?"

"Ha, ha. Very funny," grumbled Ron, who had followed him and flopped down next to him. "Y'know what? I simply ask Hermione."

He snorted at his red-headed friend when the brown-haired witch came over to them. "Good luck..."

"What did Luna want with those books?" Ron immediately asked even before Hermione could sit down.

She stared at him and blinked, slightly disturbed by the question it seemed. Her eyes went over to the library and then she sighed slightly annoyed. "I don't see why you'd need to know that. Mind your own business, Ronald."

He frowned. "But why didn't she go to the library?"

Harry droned them out when a small argument started between them and looked over at Draco, who had washed the soot off of him and was now cleaning the small potions lap they used for training the H.A.

Debating wether he should help him or not, he started to stand up, but then sunk back on the sofa when he felt his legs starting to burn. He closed his eyes and tried to relax into the soft cushions.

"I was just helping her with some stuff, okay?" he heard Hermione huff exasperated when he started to pay attention again. "And now stop questioning me!"

Harry opened his eyes with a small hiss as the sofa moved down when Draco sat down next to him, glad about his training, which taught him iron self-control. Now his whole body was aching and not just his legs and the constant tingling in his limps when they didn't hurt nearly drove him mad.

_'Damn that dragon-blood!'_

**...HPHPHP...**

"Seriously, with all the things that happened in the last few weeks, I can't believe I forgot that our OWLs are only seven weeks away now! I didn't even draw up a study schedule or organized my notes! I need at least four more weeks to be fully prepared!"

Harry rolled his eyes with a small smile when they strolled along the corridors on Monday to get into their Defense class. This time however, everybody was looking forward to go there, because of the return of Professor Lupin.

Harry was not really surprised that after Umbridge, no one longer seemed to care that he was the same teacher the students and their parents had demanded to be fired after Snape had let it slip, that Remus was a werewolf. The whole school – save a number of Slytherins – had welcomed Remus with booming applause when McGonagall had announced that he would replace the toad.

"… and I have to ask Professor Babbling about that one rune… I was sure it meant something different and the other one was there to bring the spell into function. What if I-"

Harry laughed outright now and placed an arm around his girlfriend's waist. "Mione, stop that! What in Morgana's name have you been eating today? Why are you so nervous about the OWLs? You'll pass them with flying colors!"

She smacked his hand, and he hid the wince that tried to escape his mouth. He still hadn't really recovered from his little torture two days earlier, but he surely wouldn't tell Hermione that. She seemed to think he wouldn't notice the worried looks she sneaked at him since Saturday whenever she thought he wasn't paying attention.

Hermione gave him a look that clearly said that she had just deemed him mad. "Harry, seriously, you are a sweet, caring and all around a nearly perfect boyfriend, but you can be really dumb when it comes to your education!"

"Hey!" he raised his hands up in protest when they entered the classroom. "What did I do?"

They flopped down in the first row and Harry gave a small grin at the large black dog that was sitting under the teacher's desk, before turning back to his girlfriend when she started talking again.

"Our OWLs will have a great impact on our future career. If we don't get enough OWLs we won't be allowed to continue the courses we need to become what we want after school."

Harry snorted. "I think I'll retire after school…" he yelped when she suddenly kicked his shin and smiled sheepishly at her. "Geez, Mione that was a joke!"

"Honestly, you can be so annoying, I don't know why I put up with you!" she huffed exasperated.

He grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on it, which made her blush a beautiful shade of pink. "Y'know you don't want it any other way."

"_STUPEFY!"_

The whole class jumped high in the air and whirled around in their seats when a red light whizzed past them, right into the blackboard. Lavender gave a high-pitched squeak, but Harry could still see that the hands of several students' disappeared into their robes to grab their wands. He smirked. Everyone who did that was an H.A. member.

"Blimey!" whispered Ron, who had taken a seat behind Harry with Neville at his side. Both had their wands drawn and where currently lowering the shields they had cast. "Gimme a heart-attack, alright…"

Harry also lowered his shield and out of the corner of his eye he saw Hermione doing the same. He then looked back to the door, where Remus stood, his eyes gliding over each student, gauging their reactions.

Then he smiled and cleared his throat. The students who had stared at the blackboard and therefore hadn't noticed him, turned around.

"Good morning class," he smiled and started walking through the rows. The students' eyes followed him and nobody seemed to dare say something.

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Remus boomed then, when he passed Lavender, who gave another squeak.

His smile widened but he didn't say anything until he was standing in front of the slightly singed blackboard. "I'm sure you're all familiar with that phrase, aren't you?"

"Wasn't that, what Professor Moody always said last year?" asked Dean Thomas, his face scrunched up in thought.

"You mean, what the Death Eater always said…" mumbled Draco, who was sitting near Harry, just across the aisle.

"Correct," nodded Remus and Harry saw him looking at Draco which gave Harry the feeling, that he had just acknowledged both answers. Then he pointed a finger at the board behind him. "Did anybody catch the name of the spell I used?"

Several hands shot up and the black dog under the desk made a funny noise, when Harry grimaced in his direction and then smiled, not bothering to raise his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Zabini, isn't it?"

Blaise nodded shortly, before answering: "It was a simple stunning-spell."

Lupin raised his eyebrows and once more eyed the whole class. "And can anybody tell me, what exactly a stunning-spell does to the person that's hit with it? Mr. Crabbe, any idea?"

When Harry's and Draco's eyes met, they both had to suppress the urge to start laughing out loud. Not even McGonagall bothered to try and get an answer to a question from that boy – not to mention from his equally stupid companion Goyle. Harry's need to laugh, turned into a sympathetic wince when he thought about the time Draco had to spend with the two gorillas because of his father. He turned his eyes back to Remus.

"Then Miss Greengrass, what do you say?"

"The stunning-spell can have different effects, depending on the person being hit and the strength behind it," replied Daphne from her seat next to Draco, her voice slightly bored. "Normally when hit, you pass out. Sometimes it can only send you flying, or make you freeze in place for a few seconds. "

"Very good, five points to Phoenix. And now, I'd like you to answer me a question. Only some of you don't have to answer." His eyes narrowed and his soft amber eyes became cold and steely. "Why didn't you block it?"

Silence met his question and when Harry looked at the H.A. members that where in his class, he saw them looking down at their desks with slightly guilty expressions. It was Tracey Davis, a girl from Slytherin, who made the first noise.

She snorted. "What a dumb question! How were we supposed to know it was coming? We don't have eyes at the back of our heads."

Harry saw Remus's relaxed posture tense slightly when the werewolf stepped forwards. "Five points from Slytherin. Say, what if it had been a Killing-Curse, Miss Davis?"

"Ridiculous!" she snapped and Harry, who really hadn't had a lot to do with her since he had started school, immediately disliked her arrogant behavior now that he saw it for himself. The girl crossed her arms. "Who would attack us with an Unforgivable here in school?"

A wolfish grin appeared on Remus's face and he tapped his wand lazily against his leg and titled his head. "Well… it was not even four days ago, that a student was hit with the Cruciatus-Curse in front of the whole school. That answers your question, yes?"

All eyes hushed over to Harry and he gave a lazy wave. Remus returned to his place in front of the class and shook his head. "The phrase 'constant vigilance' is not only something paranoid people should take to heart, but you should as well."

"Only five of you have raised shields to protect themselves even before the curse hit the blackboard." He gave Harry and his friends a small smile. "Take five points each for that. Now however, I saw several of you grab their wands. That was a nice start, but too late to do any good. All of you would be either dead or wounded in a real duel."

Several murmurs of indignation where heard. Suddenly Sirius in his animagus-form let out a loud bark and once again nearly the whole class jumped and stared at the large animal. He bared his teeth with a low growl and Harry thought he heard Parvati mumble something about a Grim.

Remus just looked at the dog and shook his head in slight amusement, before turning his attention back to the class. "In your fifth year, your OWL year to be exact, you are normally supposed to get into the detail when it comes to magic. But because of your last… teacher... I can quite frankly say that if nobody of you studied independently, you will not pass your OWLs!"

"What?" cried several voices at once and Harry grinned when he saw all the present H.A. members give his friends and him a thankful glance. He turned to the left when he felt Hermione nudge his elbow.

"Remus is a lot stricter than in third year, but I can't imagine him being able to teach a year's worth of DADA knowledge in only seven weeks." She eyed him suspiciously. "Do you know how he's planning to do that?"

He simply shook his head and cautiously flexed his fingers that had started to tingle slightly.

Remus started pacing and gestured them to take out parchment and quills. "As boring as it sounds, we have to start with the basics. I can't let you do any practical work with your current lack of knowledge. Can anybody tell me which possibilities we have to release our magic?"

The werewolf smiled when not only Harry's and his friends' hands shot up, but also Hannah's, Padma's and Blaise's.

"Yes, Miss Abbott?"

"Well, we are able to release our magic in form of, spells, charms, jinxes, hexes and curses."

"Absolutely right. And who can tell me, what exactly the difference between each of them is?"

This time it was only Hermione, whose hand was up in the air.

Remus seemed to suppress a grin and nodded. "Yes, Miss Granger, please enlighten us. And I would suggest you write down what she says."

She took a deep breath: "Well, a spell is the generic term, used for all incantations, so it's not exactly a form of releasing magic. Charms typically would affect the behavior of an object but do not change its nature. Thus making a pineapple tap-dance across the desk is a Charm, because the object remains a pineapple; but turning a teapot into a turtle, as is done in Transfiguration, however is - for the lack of another word - a simple spell."

Hermione made a small pause and shortly looked around the room and at the others, who were hastily scribbling down what she said. Harry had to smile at her enthusiasm when she continued:

"Jinxes carry a connotation of dark magic, though of a very minor sort and are often called 'Grey Magic'. Jinxes, like Rictusempra – the tickling-jinx - irritate and amuse, rather than harm. Hexes are also associated with Dark Magic, again of a minor nature, but slightly darker than Jinxes. An example would be Petrificus Totalus. It affects the whole body and therefore could be used to harm someone. Lastly there are curses. Curses are spells that are quite firmly Dark Magic, and are purely harmful in effect."

When Harry looked up from his piece of parchment, he saw Lupin smiling from ear to ear. "I couldn't have said it better myself! Twenty points to Ravenclaw."

He waited a little while the class was still taking notes on what Hermione had said and then clapped his hands. "We have to be quick, so let's start writing down all the different types of spells you know. Please put them into the mentioned categories. If you haven't finished when the lesson's over, please continue it as your homework. I want at least hundred-fifty different spells, jinxes, curses etcetera!"

He was met with disbelieving stares and raised his eyebrows. "I would start now, if I were you."

* * *

**That was Chapter 36, please Review and tell me what you think!**

**Dark Phoenix of Slytherin**


	37. Trial, secret and moving out

**Hey everybody!**

**This chapter here is a little bit short, but I hope you like it anyways!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 37  
**

"C'mon Blaise!" shouted Harry and dodged a harmless stray-curse. "I didn't pair you up with Luna for nothing!"

Harry was currently out in the forest with his H.A. group – this time the real one. Ginny and Theo were facing off against Blaise and Luna in a duel, while Susan stood next to Harry and observed them.

Susan suddenly nudged Harry's side and pointed slightly to her left. "What's he doing there?"

Harry followed her line of sight and his eyebrows rose in surprise, when he saw Theo crawling through the bushes. When he looked closer, he saw that he a nearly completely transparent cord came out of his wand. Harry tried to follow the cord and saw that it was nearly all over the place.

His eyes wandered over to Ginny, who was not very far away from Theo. The youngest Weasley adjusted her wand and tipped it on her head twice. Then she started to vanish – having cast a Disillusioment-Charm on herself.

He smirked then and nodded when he caught Theo's eye and then started to look for Luna and Blaise.

He couldn't see his housemate anywhere, but Luna was clearly visible to him, hiding behind a tree. Harry was surprised when she nodded at the empty air. His eyes narrowed slightly and then he saw what he was looking for. First Luna went into the open without any protection at all. Ginny immediately sprang out of her hiding-spot and a rapid exchange of curses followed. He smiled when Blaise appeared directly behind Theo, who was looking at Ginny and Luna,

Just when he opened his mouth, Blaise's face took on a stunned look and he plummeted to the ground with a soft 'thud' and a surprised yelp startling Theo.

Now Harry's smirk turned into a grin and he gave a thumbs-up at Remus, who was casually stepping away from a tree. The man pocketed his wand and smiled. He noticed Ginny, Susan, Luna and Theo staring at him and titled his head. "What?"

Theo frowned and looked down at Blaise, who was struggling to get up, glaring at his feet that were bound together by an invisible force.

"Why'd you do that Professor?" the Slytherin asked. "I don't want to be mean, but you interrupted our training. I was ju-"

Theo snapped his mouth shut and looked at Harry with slight panic, when he realized, that he had just babbled about the H.A. in front of a Professor. Harry merely smiled and shook his head.

"Remus, what are you doing here?"

The werewolf helped Blaise to his feet and handed him his wand back which had fallen to the ground when the Leg-Locker-Jinx had hit him. "I was just curious about your little group." He gave the five members in Harry's group a small, but intent look. "And I wanted to test if you're aware of your surroundings."

The four who had dueled before all looked to the ground in shame while Susan looked slightly uncomfortable. She had only seen Remus because she hadn't been paying attention to the duel for a short time.

Remus then smiled once more. "I'm sorry, but could I speak to Harry for a moment? Alone?"

"I guess we can stop for today," said Harry at their questioning looks and they nodded.

When they were alone, Sirius stepped out of a nearby bush. Harry had to suppress a chuckle.

The dog animagus shook his head and whistled softly. "I didn't think you five put that much thought into teaching them. I haven't seen the other four groups, but I can honestly say that it's scary to see students fire spells that are beyond NEWT-level." He frowned. "Why'd you want us to take a look?"

Harry stretched his limps with a yawn. "Siri, you saw them. They are rather good, but their opponents are always the same. They know each other's fighting styles and therefore know how to react. I may be very creative when it comes to fighting and have no qualms about playing dirty, but I can't change my own style at will and that's why they're starting to expect what I'll do next as well."

Remus and Sirius looked at each other and then the latter one shook his head and sat down on a tree-stump. "Y'know pup, I still don't really know what you want us to do…"

"Well… you can't do much Siri with you being an escaped convict…," Harry saw him roll his eyes and sighed slightly, before looking at Remus. "But you can. You're our Defense-teacher and believe me, you only had one lesson with them yesterday and they all respect you a hell lot more than they did when you taught here in my third year."

"Ah," nodded Remus just and frowned slightly. "Listen Harry, it's not as if I don't want to help, but… as long as the H.A. is an…," he smirked softly, "an illegal group, I can lose my job if I help you." Harry exhaled in disappointment and the werewolf looked thoughtful for a moment. Then the amber eyes lit up. "But maybe you can legalize your group after Umbridge's trial."

Harry scowled. "That bitch's getting a trial, but Sirius here didn't?"

Said convict grimaced. "Yeah… that's justice, eh?"

"When's the trial anyway?" wanted Harry to know as the three started walking back towards the castle.

Remus sighed. "It's tonight. I get cold shivers when I think about it because we've to go to Azkaban for it. And the staff – safe for Madam Pince, Pomfrey and our dear Filch – is required to attend it."

Harry looked at his watch. It was quarter to five and he was supposed to go to a lesson with Snape. After that he would finally have his talk with Dumbledore. "When will you leave, and what about you Siri?"

"We'll leave at seven. And I'll come along as Snuffles, there's no rule stating that dogs aren't allowed in Azkaban."

"You're crazy. I expected you of all people wouldn't want to go there… ah, well have fun," he stated when they entered the Entrance Hall. "Don't get caught, Snuffles, kay?"

"Have fun as well, kiddo," smirked Sirius. "Give Snivellus my regards, yes?"

**...HPHPHP…**

"Potter!" Get yourself together!"

Harry groaned softly and stared down at the hand on his shoulder that was slightly shaking him. He blinked in hope of his vision getting a little clearer and then his eyes travelled along a black sleeve until he stared into a pair of obsidian eyes.

"Sorry, Professor…" he murmured, irked that his voice sounded so weak.

Snape shook his head and Harry massaged his temples while the Potions-Master once more guided him over to the sofa in his quarters. He promptly felt himself sink into the soft cushions and tried to drown out the ringing in his ears.

It had been three days since he had last been here and one day since Remus's first lesson which meant, that tomorrow Dumbledore would tell him the answer to his question. Harry shook his head. He didn't know why he had suddenly started to think complicated like that. He was sure that without the dragon-blood running through his body, he would simply say that it was Tuesday…

He looked up at Snape when the man pressed a cup of tea into his hands and cautiously sniffed it. He could have sworn he saw a small smile on the man's face then, but he was sure his imagination was playing tricks on him.

"W-what did you p-put in there?" he stuttered unable to keep his voice even and shuddered when a burning wave of pain shot through his body.

Snape sat down on a near armchair with his arms crossed. "How very observant of you, you're learning. I put a simple Calming-Draught and a Pepper-Up Potion in there – together with five drops of the Elixir. By the way, your occlumency-shields are down."

Cursing softly, Harry took a small sip and felt the pain start to ebb away; leaving just the soft tingling sensation he had become used to. He tried to raise his shields back up, but his magic was going wild. Without being able to calm it down he had no chance of protecting his mind. He shook his head and started the familiar procedure of counting in the back of his mind to protect his most precious and important thoughts.

They sat in silence while Harry drank the spiked tea, feeling his strength returning with every sip he took. When he looked to the man, he saw that Snape had somehow gotten a cup of something as well and shook his head.

"Professor… may I ask a question?" he asked, glad that his voice did no longer sound as if he hadn't used it in years.

"You just did,"

He rolled his eyes but continued after not getting a refusal: "Don't think I don't appreciate it, but why the fu-," he got a glare and smirked softly before becoming serious once more. "I mean, why d'you trouble yourself with training me?"

Snape placed his cup on the small table next to him and looked at him. _'Yep, that's definitely strange,_' Harry thought. _'Last year I wouldn't have dreamed about having tea with Snape without killing him.'_

"Because the Dark Lord probably knows about your weakness by now," replied Snape simply and took his cup once again. "And letting you get killed would not only mean trouble for me and the light side in general, but also crush the hopes of thousands of wizards and witches."

Putting his now empty cup on the table as well, Harry leaned forward, staring directly into the Professor's eyes. "That, Sir, was the standard-answer. I want to know the _real _reason." He waved his hand around. "If it was just because of that, you would still spit fire at me every time you open your mouth and surely would've insulted me every time I fainted."

Snape's hand holding the teacup had become very still now and Harry honestly had to try not to squirm under the man's gaze while his eyes bored into his own. This time it was an uncomfortable silence that arose between them.

Harry was startled when Snape suddenly jumped up and started pacing. "Potter, do you remember what I told you?" he asked then.

He simply looked up and raised an eyebrow, asking the Potions-Master to elaborate.

"About the prophecy, you dumb child," he drawled, but without any malice.

Harry titled his head and then nodded. "Yes. You were the one who told Voldemort the first part of it."

"Exactly," Snape stopped his pacing in front of the fireplace and continued with his back turned to him. "That is something I regret till this day. And _that_ is exactly the reason I help you."

"I don't understand," said Harry, although he had his suspicions. He narrowed his eyes. "So you help me because you hope to take away the guilt you feel about telling Voldemort the prophecy? I never thought you'd be a person to be on a guilt-trip for so many years"

"NO!" bellowed Snape and Harry jumped slightly. "I help you, because you're _her _son!"

Harry's frown deepened. "You honestly want to tell me, you help me because of my mum?"

The Professor turned around, but didn't look at him. "Yes, I help you, because you're Lily's son. It's all I can do after I got her killed." The usually stoic man looked worn out now and let himself sink down on the armchair once more. "If I hadn't told Voldemort what I heard Trelawney say, she would still be alive."

Noticing, that he only talked about his mother it finally sunk in. Harry felt his eyes widen slightly and he opened his mouth, only to close it immediately afterwards. He had thought or rather known that Snape and his mother had been friends – at least according to the small stories Narcissa could tell him about his parents' life at Hogwarts - but that Snape had been…

"You were in love with here, weren't you, Sir?" asked Harry quietly, hoping that the man wouldn't kill him. "You loved my mum. And… that's why you hated my father, wasn't it?"

Snape didn't answer, but his body stiffened and he glared at him. Harry sighed softly. "You don't have to answer, Sir. I'm sorry; it was rude of me to ask you such personal questions. Can we… continue?"

The Potions-Master wordlessly handed him a vial with dragon-blood and this time, Harry really did squirm a little uncomfortable under the man's intent and glowering gaze.

He gulped the contents down, but before he was able to fully swallow them, he knew that he would definitely need the Elixir after that. Stars exploded in front of his eyes and feeling as if someone had thrown him into a pit of lava, he knew no more.

**…HPHP…**

_He was walking along the cool, dark corridor to the Department of Mysteries. He knew this was wrong… he wasn't supposed to see this. What had happened to his shields?_

_He was walking with a firm and purposeful tread, breaking occasionally into a run, determined to reach his destination at last… the black door swung open for him and here he was a circular room with many doors…_

_Straight across the stone floor and through the second door… patches of dancing light on the walls and floor and that odd mechanical clicking, but no time to explore, he must hurry…_

_He jogged the last few feet to the third door, which swung open just like the others…_

_He now was in a cathedral-sized room full of shelves and glass spheres… his heart was beating very fast now… he was in the Hall of Prophecies. _

_Voldemort was determined to show him something it seemed... of course, what else, when not the prophecy? When he reached number ninety-seven he turned left and hurried along the aisle between two rows…_

_But there was a shape on the floor at the very end, a black shape moving on the floor like a wounded animal… Harry felt like laughing at the sight… _

_A voice issued from his own mouth, a high, cold voice empty of any human kindness… he was in Voldemort's head…_

_"Take it for me… lift it down, now… I cannot touch it… but you can"_

_That was a lie… he could take it if he wanted. The black shape on the floor shifted a little. Harry saw a long-fingered white hand clutching a wand rise at the end of his own arm… heard the high, cold voice say "Crucio!"_

_The man on the floor let out a scream of pain, attempted to stand but fell back, writhing. Harry was laughing. He raised his wand, the curse lifted and the figure groaned and became motionless._

_"Lord Voldemort is waiting"_

_Very slowly, his arms trembling, the man on the ground raised his shoulders a few inches and lifted his head. His face was bloodstained and gaunt, twisted in pain yet rigid with defiance…_

_"You'll have to kill me," whispered Sirius._

_"Undoubtedly I shall in the end," said the cold voice and Harry mentally frowned. "But you will fetch it for me first; Black… you think you have felt pain thus far? Think again… we have hours ahead of us and nobody to hear you scream…"_

**…HPHP…**

"HE DIDN'T REMOVE IT?" exclaimed Harry and sat bolt upright.

A shudder went through his body at the abrupt movement and when Madam Pomfrey came bursting into the room and frantically looked around for a possible threat, Harry knew that he was in the Hospital-Wing.

The nurse's eyes fell on Harry. "Mr. Potter, what's going on here?"

He shook his head and with shaking fingers pushed his hair out of his eyes. Madam Pomfrey frowned and came over to him. She waved her wand over his chest and then placed her hand on his forehead. He rolled his eyes when she started to murmur more spells under her breath. Finally, she looked at him.

"There seems to be nothing wrong with you except a slight fever as a result from the strain on your body," her eyes narrowed. "What caused your outburst just now? Had there been other patients under my care, they would have gotten a heart-attack."

"How did I get here?" he asked slightly baffled.

"Professor Snape brought you here before he left for the trial of Dolores Umbridge." She pursed her lips. "It was that blasted dragon-blood again- Merlin I just want a month with you not being in my care!"

She glared at him. "Is that too much to ask for, Mr. Potter?" With a huff she handed him a small vial full of the Elixir of Life. "Drink up and rest."

He obediently swallowed the contents of the vial and handed it back to her.

Pomfrey gave him a look. "Sleep now or I dose you with a sleeping-potion!"

He gave her a small smile and waited until she went back into her office, before he stood up and changed his clothes with a flick of his wand. He took one last look at the nurse's office and then rushed out of the Hospital-Wing.

**…HPHPHP…**

"I'm going to have a very serious talk with the dear headmaster when I get back!" he growled and threw a Stunner against an innocent amour that was in his way. "He really must be getting old! How dumb can one get when sucking on too much Lemon Drops?"

He continued his tirade until the seventh floor and briskly paced in front of the Room of Requirement. He looked at his watch and hoped that his friends were still in there.

When he entered the room, he wasn't disappointed, and sighed in relief. His four friends were sitting near the fireplace, talking quietly, before looking up startled when he slammed the door shut with a huff.

He went over to the store cupboards between the library and the potions section, where they had their equipment, took out two vials of the Elixir of Life and fastened them on his belt, after casting an Unbreakable-charm on them.

After that, he stomped past his friends once more, to a small wardrobe near the door and took out five dragon-hide cloaks. "We have something to do. I don't really want anyone of you to come with me, but I know that I can't change your mind when I tell you what I'm about to do."

"Harry!" exclaimed Hermione, who had jumped up the second he had stormed into the room. "What are you doing? You belong into the hospital wing!" She rushed over to him and just like Madam Pomfrey put a hand on his face. "You even have a slight fever!"

"Doesn't matter now," he replied curtly. "I'm fine."

"What's this all about, mate?" Ron finally asked when he continued to gather various items that could come in handy. "You've lost me when you stormed into the room."

Harry slipped his boots on. "Voldemort's after it. We have to get it before he's able to lay a finger on the prophecy."

Draco spit out some of his Elderflower wine and looked at him „WHAT?"

"Don't tell me it's still in the Ministry!" pleaded Hermione wide-eyed.

Harry nodded grimly.

Draco groaned and smashed his glass against the wall. He threw his hands in the air, his expression furious. "I don't believe it! You told Dumbledore to remove it!"

"Well, it looks like he didn't do it," grumbled Ron and stood up to retrieve his own cloak from the wardrobe. "Barmy old codger... I even told him four days ago…"

"Shouldn't we get a teacher?" asked Neville. "We should tell McGonagall, Snape or Edison."

Harry shook his head. "The teachers are all at Umbridge's trial and Fawkes didn't arrive yet to take me to Dumbledore," he turned to Draco. "Inform all the members of the H.A… no… I've got a better idea. Bring one of the Twins."

"And Luna!" added Hermione and received a puzzled look from Ron and Draco.

Draco nodded and changed into his Phoenix form while Harry touched the fake galleon with his wand to alert the other members that something was up. With a bright flash the Lightning Phoenix disappeared.

"So then…" asked Neville with a frown, "are we going to the Ministry?"

Harry nodded and conjured a towel to dry the sweat on his face. "Yes, we are. But I tell you one thing. Be ready to meet several Death Eaters."

"Um… why?" asked Ron. "How do you know that they will be there? How d'you know what's going on anyway?"

Harry strapped his dagger on his wrist. "I bet you already guessed that my Occlumency shields once more are down, because of the dragon-blood I had to swallow an hour ago. Snake-face broke into my mind and that's why I know that the prophecy is still where it has always been." He snorted and shook his head with a small smirk. "And he showed me, that he held Sirius as prisoner in the Department of Mysteries."

"But you know that's not true, do you?" asked Hermione and too slipped in some combat boots.

He chuckled and threw one arm around her shoulder. "That's what I just said, silly. I'm not a naïve little kid. Sirius's with Remus and the other teachers. He decided to go on a stroll to Azkaban… don't know what has gotten into him."

She flushed slightly and gave him a peck on the nose. "But why are we going to run straight into the trap then?"

"Because," said Harry grimly. "I won't give Voldemort the opportunity to get the upper hand in this. And maybe... just maybe the Ministry finally realizes that he's back."

Ron chuckled. "So the Phoenix Squad is moving out, eh?"

Harry nodded. "I'm not exactly sure what he's going to do, but if some of his Death Munchers come to Hogwarts while we're in the Ministry, the H.A. will be able to handle them just long enough to get help. Let's get all the things we need."

They went into the different sections of the room, pocketed all the necessary things and didn't have to wait long before Draco returned with another flash in his Phoenix form, accompanied by Luna and George, who blinked at their outfits.

"What's going on?" asked George and his usual grin formed into a foreign serious expression.

"We need you to cover for us," said Harry when he stopped in front of a shelf and took out some phials with Pepper-Up Potions. "We are going to the Ministry and try to stop Voldemort to gain the upper hand in this war."

"A cover for what?" asked Luna without her usual dreamy voice.

"All teachers are at Umbridge's trial at the prison-administration building on the Island of Azkaban, so the school is unprotected at the moment. We... have something to do elsewhere, so it's up to you to make sure everyone's safe should something happen."

"So Voldemort wants the prophecy?" asked Luna and Harry stared at her before shaking his head with a small smile.

"I give up to figure out how you know all the things you do," he chuckled.

"What about the Order?" asked George frowning. "Wouldn't it be wise to inform them that something's up?"

Draco took out a piece of parchment. "Give this to McGonagall as soon as the teachers return. If she isn't available go to Edison, Snape or whatever trusted person you are able to find while being sure that you are not watched. You know the people that are in the Order."

Harry searched through the shelf and then handed George a familiar parchment. "You know how to use the map." He said and George's eyes lit up. "You and Fred are going to keep an eye on it, okay?"

"But tell the teachers not to interfere when they get a message from us in two hours," added Harry after she had checked his watch. "If they get the message it means that we're alright. There's only need to worry when nothing's heard from us."

George sighed and nodded then. "Okay. Should we avoid telling someone?"

Harry looked at Ron, who was the best strategist in their small group. "What do you say?"

He frowned. "I would tell the whole H.A. but no one else. Only in case of an emergency, such as a Death Eater-attack. We don't know for sure what Voldemort's planning."

"Alright little bro!" chuckled George.

"We do that," said Luna and turned around with a wave of her hand. "Good luck."

When they both were out of the room Harry turned to each of his friends. "Are you ready?"

They all nodded with determined looks on their faces.

"Then off we go!" he said and changed into his black Phoenix form.

Hermione went over to him and he placed himself on her shoulder. She grabbed his tail feathers and Neville did the same with Ron. In three flashes they were gone.

* * *

**That was it. For me, the Department of Mysteries is simply something that has to happen in Harry's fifth year. So off they go!**

**Review please!**

**Dark Phoenix of Slytherin**


	38. The Department of Mysteries

**Happy new year everyone!**

**Here's the next chapter of my story. I hope you leave me a review and tell me what you think.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 38**

They appeared in front of a heavy iron door and Harry changed back to human. Hermione shuddered next to him and he knew why. A really strange feeling crept into his gut. He wished some new beads of sweat from his face and frowned slightly.

Then he sighed before turning around. "You're sure that you don't want to go back?"

Draco rolled his eyes and took his wand out. "Definitely. And don't ask that question again or Death Eaters will be the last of your worries!"

Harry chuckled and slowly opened the door. "I don't know everything that's in there… but be careful."

They nodded and one after another entered. Harry followed Hermione and then came Draco.

"I think it's better to close the door…" whispered Hermione when the lights at every door flashed on and they had to blink.

He shook his head. "Open another door at first… in my vision I just ran straight forward."

They nodded and while they were running through a room full of time-turners, Harry turned to Ron. "Can you transform and fly to row number ninety-seven when we enter the next room? The prophecy must be somewhere there. Tell us if you see Death Eaters. And don't let them see you if they're there."

Ron changed with a small flash. _'Be careful,'_ added Harry telepathically while they entered the cathedral-sized room and Ron flew high in the air, until he wasn't seen anymore because of the dim light.

They cautiously hurried along the many rows and Harry slowed his steps when they turned into the aisle between row ninety-six and ninety-seven. He didn't like that no Death Eater had been in their way so far. Had Voldemort expected them to take longer until they were here? Or did the monster already know? He heard Hermione's and Neville's slightly faster breathing on either side of him and shortly turned to look at Draco, who was every so often looking over his shoulder.

Checking his shields, he stopped and stared up at a small glass ball. His and Voldemort's name was written underneath it. "So much trouble for a small thing like that…" he whispered.

Draco scratched his nose. "So that's the blasted thing. And now? Should we destroy it?"

'_Hey guys!'_ sounded Ron's voice suddenly in all of their heads. _'I'm not one hundred percent sure, but I think I just saw a rat crawling around two rows away from you.'_

"Pettigrew!" spat Harry with a growl and turned to his friends.

Hermione and Neville were both slightly shaking, while Draco looked as if he had eaten something bad. "They're coming. Get ready and… be careful, yes?"

"What's the plan?" asked Hermione quietly.

Harry reached up and took the prophecy. He looked deep into her eyes. "As crazy as it may sound, but the plan's to get out of here alive – preferably while making such a ruckus, that the wards here in the Ministry will go off and alert the Minister and the rest of his incompetent idiots."

He stared down at the small misty ball in his hands. "They'll be after this thing here, so their focus will be on me."

'_They're here!'_ exclaimed Ron in their heads. _'Sorry I was following the rat and didn't see them coming. They're right behind you!'_

Hermione inhaled sharply and pointed behind Harry, while Draco and Neville raised their wands. 'So much for a plan…' thought Harry.

"Turn around nice and slowly," drawled a familiar voice behind Harry.

Black shapes were emerging out of thin air all around them, blocking their way left and right; eyes glinted through slits in hoods, five lit wand tips were pointing directly at their hearts… but they all stood calmly.

"To me, Potter," repeated the drawling voice of Lucius Malfoy as he held out his hand, palm up.

"To me," said Malfoy yet again when Harry didn't respond.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry said suddenly, pretending that he believed his godfather really had been captured and he was here because of him. He needed time to come up with a plan…

Several of the Death Eaters laughed; a harsh female voice from the midst of the shadowy figures to Harry's left said triumphantly, "The Dark Lord always knows!"

"Always," echoed Malfoy softly. "Now, give me the prophecy Potter."

"I want to know where Sirius is!"

"I want to know where Sirius is!" mimicked the woman to his left and Harry's stomach twisted at her voice. She and her fellow Death Eaters had closed in so that they were mere feet away from Harry and the others, the light from their wands dazzling Harry's eyes.

"Oh, shut up banshee!" snapped Harry, coming up with a small plan in his head "He's here. I know he is."

"The little baby woke up frightened and thought what it dreamed was true," said the woman in a horrible, mock baby voice.

Harry felt Neville stir behind him.

"Don't do anything," Harry muttered. "Not yet-"

Bellatrix Lestrange let out a mad cackle and had to support herself on Lucius's arm.

"You hear him? You hear him? Giving instructions to the other children as though he thinks of fighting us!"

Harry rolled his eyes at this. The woman sure was insane, there was no questioning that. He would just love to blast the five Death Eaters out of the way, but he knew for sure, that there had to be others waiting just behind the rows.

"Oh, you don't know Potter as I do, Bellatrix," said Malfoy softly. "He has a great weakness for heroics; the Dark Lord understands this about him. Now give me the prophecy, Potter."

"You must know what I'm capable of, _Lucy…_ after all; you've got one manor less because of me, don't you?" Harry retorted smirking.

Some Death Eaters snickered while he could nearly feel the burning glare Malfoy sent him. Not waiting for a reply, Harry went back to his original topic and eyed the man. "I know Sirius is here."

The other four Death Eaters laughed again, this time on his expense, though Bellatrix laughed loudest of all.

"It's time you learned the difference between life and dreams, Potter," said Malfoy. "Now give me the prophecy, or we start using wands."

"Go on, then," said Harry, raising his own wand to chest height. As he did so, the three wands of Hermione, Neville and Draco started to emit small flashes.

"Why Lucius… isn't that your son?" asked Bellatrix astonished – her head turned towards Draco and Harry rolled his eyes. Had she only noticed that now?

"Hi Aunt Bella!" the blond chirped.

Malfoy glared at Draco with hatred and spat on the floor. "He is no son of mine. He forfeited that right when he betrayed the Dark Lord."

"A traitor!" cackled Bellatrix with glee and smiled insanely. "My, my Luc, you're sure that you're not one of the old fool's lapdogs? Your whole family seems to be on the light side! But traitors… they're the loudest to beg for mercy."

Malfoy grabbed Bellatrix at the collar of her black robes. "You forget that Narcissa is your sister! The Black family must've raised her wrong. And have you forgotten about that whore Andromeda?"

"Can't we just kill those brats already?" one of the other Death Eaters shouted.

"Go ahead," Malfoy sneered. "You can kill him, but wait a little moment…"

"Come on now," encouraged Harry, sounding bored. "We haven't got all night. Or are you afraid I'll do the same to the Ministry as I did to your manor?"

But the Death Eaters did not strike.

"Hand over the prophecy and no one needs to get hurt," said Malfoy coolly.

It was Harry's turn to laugh. That sentence was surely getting old. "Yeah, right!" he said. "I give you this prophecy and you'll just let us skip off home, will you?"

The words were hardly out of his mouth when the Bellatrix shrieked: _"Accio proph—"_

Harry was just ready for her and had silently cast a shield. The prophecy didn't even move.

"Oh, he knows how to play, little bitty baby Potter," she said, but sounding a little surprised, her mad eyes staring through the slits in her hood and raised her wand. "Very well, then -"

"I TOLD YOU, NO!" Lucius Malfoy roared at the woman. "If you smash it-!"

The woman stepped forward, away from her fellows, and pulled off her hood. Azkaban had hollowed Bellatrix Lestrange's face, making it gaunt and skull-like, but it was alive with a feverish, fanatical glow.

"You need more persuasion?" she said, her chest rising and falling rapidly. "Very well – take the girl," she ordered the Death Eaters beside her. "Let him watch while we torture her."

Harry felt the other two close in around Hermione; he stepped sideways so that he was right in front of her, the prophecy held up to his chest.

"You'll have to smash this if you want to attack any of us," he told Bellatrix. "I don't think your boss will be too pleased if you come back without it, will he?"

She did not move; she merely stared at him, the tip of her tongue moistening her thin mouth.

"So," said Harry, playing ignorant, "what kind of prophecy are we talking about, anyway?"

He just had to wait a little bit. Neville's arm was pressed against his, and he could feel him shaking with what he guessed was rage; he could feel Hermione's slightly quickened breath at the back of his neck.

"What kind of prophecy?" repeated Bellatrix, the grin fading from her face. "You jest, Harry Potter."

"Nope, not jesting," said Harry, his eyes flicking from Death Eater to Death Eater. "How come Voldemort wants it?"

Several of the Death Eaters let out low hisses.

"You dare speak his name?" whispered Bellatrix.

Harry inwardly started to chuckle, but didn't answer her and instead concentrated on using their link to talk to his friends. _'I have a plan. Hermione, are you able to transfigure one of the small glass-balls into an exact copy of me? I know you've some runes prepared that will help you.'_

'_I… yes, but it won't act like you. It'll be a human-looking puppet, nothing more…'_

Harry quickly changed his attention back to Malfoy and when he noticed, that he was still talking and not stopping anytime soon he continued. _'Is it controllable?'_

'_Yes… but they'll notice if I do.'_

'_Draco, can you cast a quick barrier so that they don't notice when the puppet takes my place?'_

'_Sure.'_

He frowned when Malfoy started insulting his parents. _'Let me handle the rest. Is everything clear so far?'_

'_Crystal,'_ came Draco's answer. _'Be careful.'_

'_OK. Now, Hermione!'_

Harry's body flickered for a split second when he vanished and was immediately replaced by a solid copy. He smirked. He wasn't far away. Just standing on of the high shelf, a strong invisibly charm protecting him from being seen.

"_Animo Transfero,"_ he whispered quietly and his copy started to move a little bit and he hoped it had worked and it would act like him now.

He looked down at Malfoy, who was arguing with his copy and titled his head, before shaking it and looking around from his spot. It was strange seeing himself and knowing that it was just a transfigured and animated glass-ball. He frowned. He saw five Death Eaters to his right… he looked to the left… five more, to the front… another five lurking behind the rows. Then he turned around… five more. His eyes fell back down to the five Death Eaters blow him.

Twenty-five Death Eaters in total. And that was just the Hall of Prophecies. He had no clue if more Death Eaters were waiting outside of the hall, his senses weren't as good as Draco's and he was a little bit too tense to sense magical energies right now.

'_Ron?'_ he thought. _'Where are you, mate?'_

'_Two rows away from you,'_ the reply came after a short time. _'I'm standing on one of the shelves. I can hear you talking.'_

Harry nodded and looked down at his copy. It was doing a good job in keeping the guys occupied.

'_Ron, listen,'_ send Harry. _'I'm also standing on a shelf, right above Malfoy's head. The one you hear talking is a transfigured copy of myself. Try to get on the shelf just above the others. We're going to distract them.'_

He waited a little bit and curiously followed the argument and the comments his illusion came up with. He would love to kiss Hermione for her perfect transfiguration-skills and Perenelle… for teaching him the spell which made the copy act like him!

"You haven't told me what's so special about this prophecy I'm supposed to be handing over," the copy said, playing for time. Harry meanwhile checked out where exactly all the Death Eaters were trying to go, or if they were just waiting for orders.

'_Harry, flashing doesn't work anymore! I just tried it. Someone must've raised the wards!'_ said Ron.

His eyes narrowed. _'There are so many people in here. I guess they strengthened themselves because of this unusual amount. They must be ancient, if they even hinder a phoenix from travelling…'_

"Do not play games with us, Potter," said Malfoy from below him and Harry noted that all of the Death Eaters were slowly closing in around the group.

"I'm not playing games," retorted the copy.

"Dumbledore never told you the reason you bear that scar and what's hidden in the bowels of the Department of Mysteries?" Malfoy sneered.

"I - what?" said the copy. "What about my scar?"

Harry had to repress a groan. That copy surely was acting like an idiot at the moment! He repressed to urge to simply reveal himself to save him the embarrassment, but then tuned the talking out and saw a slight shimmer at the shelf in front of him.

'_I'm in position Harry,' _Ron's voice came, sounding a little bit worried. _'I guess we're keeping them from following the others?'_

A tiny flash appeared not far away from him and Harry knew Ron had changed back to human and was now invisible, just like him.

'_Exactly. We should be able to hold them back until we're out of here,'_ answered Harry. _'I don't like to admit it, but I don't think we can beat them.'_

"Can this be?" said Malfoy, sounding maliciously delighted; the other four Death Eaters were laughing again.

'_Guys, when I say now, then run back to the circular room,'_ Harry thought to his friends and saw each of the three nodding slightly. _'We're outnumbered by far. We may be good, but fighting against twenty-five Death Eaters should prove to be a _little_ difficult.'_

"Dumbledore never told you?" Malfoy repeated and Harry sighed annoyed when his illusion made a face. The guy just couldn't hold his trap for five seconds. "Well, this explains why you didn't come earlier, Potter. But then again… the Dark Lord said he just occasionally could enter your mind."

"Could he?" said Harry's copy and Harry stood up straight on the shelf. Below him he saw Hermione's body tense slightly and the copy sought to keep talking, to distract the Death Eaters. "So he wanted me to come and get the prophecy, did he? Why?"

"Why?" Malfoy sounded incredulously delighted. "Because the only people who are permitted to retrieve a prophecy from the Department of Mysteries, Potter, are those about whom it was made, as the Dark Lord discovered when he attempted to use others to steal it for him."

'Well then he should've moved his lazy ass over here to get it himself,' thought Harry sarcastically. 'Not that I'm complaining that he isn't here, but still…'

"NOW!" yelled Harry and the copy vanished - leaving the Death Eaters confused.

When Draco, Hermione and Neville started to run, Harry and Ron cast various curses at the blinking Death Eaters. Harry used the small chaos that had ensured, let Ron fire curses alone for a while and raised both of his hands.

The shelf he was standing on started to shake and some of the glass-spheres clanged and smashed to the ground – emitting white ghosts who all started to talk at once.

He noted a small flame and guessed that Ron had changed back into a Phoenix when the shelf he had been standing on also started to shake. His guess was confirmed when two barriers of soaring flames appeared four shelves to his right and blocked the path of five Death Eaters.

He also changed into his form and rose into the air. He gave a high-pitched trill and two shelves to his left, where five other Death Eaters stood, a dark cloud formed, hindering them from seeing.

"What is this madness?" screamed Malfoy when more spheres started to crash down on them and they started to run.

"LUC!" screeched Bellatrix when they started to run and Harry - for the first time as a Phoenix – snorted. "WE HAVE TO CATCH THEM!"

The shelves now started to shake more violently and when Harry rose high into the air they all at once broke down and crumbled to the floor with an ear-splitting crash.

'_Come on Ron! Back to the exit!'_ sent Harry and flew over the still crumbling shelves to the door they had come through.

"TO THE EXIT!" he heard Lucius scream and cursed in his mind while flapping his wings and directing some shadows to the Death Eaters make them unable to see.

Harry dove down to the floor and the door to the room with the time-turners burst open when he was inches away from it.

He turned around and trilled when he saw Ron – with some lost feathers – flying down to him and soared past him into the room.

Harry followed him and changed back into a human halfway across the room. He touched the ground with his feet and Ron did the same.

"What was that?" asked Harry worriedly when he saw Ron's right arm was covered in angry looking bruises.

"They thought I was Dumbledore's Phoenix and fired on me," replied Ron while jumping over a bench that was in his way. "I didn't notice my invisibility charm wore off after I changed."

Harry sought his pockets and took a shrunken vial out of them. Enlarging it, he tossed it to Ron, after carefully looking at it. "Drink that. It's a little recipe Draco came up with, that heals bruises nearly completely."

"So the ferret is useful after all…" mumbled Ron and Harry rolled his eyes with a small smirk.

"Harry!" he heard Hermione's voice from the room ahead of him and looked at the redhead before quickening his run. "Where are you?"

They sprinted into the room and nearly fell down a stone bench because of their fast pace and stopped when they saw Draco, Neville and Hermione standing in the middle of the room, right beside a big archway. The room was big, and three other doors were in here.

"_Colloportus!"_ said Hermione and the door sealed itself with an odd squelching noise shortly after they had entered.

Harry's eyes widened when he saw the veil that was hindering him from looking at Neville. "Get away from it!"

His friends jumped at his slightly panicky tone of voice and took some steps back.

"What's wrong?" asked Neville who sprouted a bloody nose. Harry raised his eyebrow at him and he shrugged. "Got hit with a _Reductor-Curse…"_

"_Episkey!"_ muttered Hermione without further ado and Neville gave a small yelp when his nose fixed itself. He gave Hermione a barely noticeable glare and wished the blood away from his face.

Harry meanwhile nodded affirmatively and looked at the veil. Quiet voices came out of it. "Don't get too close… this thing's dangerous when it's what Nick and Sirius told me about…"

"Is this… the Veil of Death?" asked Draco quietly and Harry nodded when the whispering grew louder and louder. Draco's eyes widened for a split second and then he shook his head.

"We should leave…"

"It's scary…" whispered Hermione and they went over to the door on the other side of the room, while Harry remained on the spot. They hadn't been in this room when they had entered the Hall of Prophecies, so where did they have to go now?

"The hell?" exclaimed Draco and stopped in his tracks.

He whirled around and stared at the Veil. Harry titled his head and looked at him, before looking also at the Veil.

Then he realized why Draco had stopped.

The voices had died down. Not a single noise was heard now. The veil fluttered softly in a nonexistent breeze, but this also happened without any noise.

"What the hell is going on here?" asked Ron uneasily and Harry looked over to them.

"I don't know", replied Harry quietly and noted surprised that his breath came out of his mouth in form of little clouds.

"It's so cold…" whispered Hermione suddenly and pulled her cloak tighter around her body while Ron closed his eyes in concentration.

An uneasy feeling crept into Harry's body when his eyes alternately travelled from one door to the other. 'They can't be here,' he thought dreadfully. 'The Ministry has shields against Dementors.'

Harry once again looked around. The silence was just unnatural. It was impossible that a room was that silent – magical enchanted or not. Some small noises were always there. His eyes fell back on the veil and when he took a step closer he immediately noticed that it was getting colder.

'_BAM!'_

The noise broke through the silence like thunder and Harry's muscles tensed just as if he wanted to jump. Hermione gave a surprised shriek and from the corner of his eyes Harry saw Neville jumping in the air. He closed his eyes and waited for another bang, as a sign that the Death Eaters tried to break the doors open.

But it was silent once again. Harry's eyes went wide in sudden realization. That must have been the wards sealing the Department of Mysteries! He cursed quietly. They were trapped in here, until help arrived!

"Let's hope for the best, eh?" he asked his friends with a small grimace. "The _DoM_ just sealed itself…"

No one said a word, but you could clearly see the tension in each of their faces and bodies.

Harry took in a deep breath. He still didn't like the silence one bit. He slowly went to the middle of the room, just beside the veil and looked over at his friends. They were looking at him from the other side of the room and then to the veil next to him. Harry frowned. Not a single noise despite the regular breaths of his friends and himself could be heard. No, that wasn't quite right. He now could hear his own heartbeat.

"Let's get as close to the exit as possible," he said then. "This way we notice if help arrives right away."

His friends nodded slowly and they walked over to the door that led to the circular room.

Harry walked behind all of them and with a dreaded feeling noted that Draco's body stiffened. He had the best senses from all of them, so it had to mean something.

"Stop", commanded Draco quietly. "Be ready... they-"

All four doors of the room suddenly burst open with an ear-splitting bang.

Curses rained down on them and Harry and Draco had just enough time to raise a shield, when twenty-five Death Eaters already stormed into the room.

Harry grabbed the person standing nearest to him – which luckily was Hermione – and positioned himself so, that their backs were covered by each other, their sides facing the Death Eaters.

"That's a little unfair, isn't it?" called Draco while he, Neville and Ron took on the same position "Five for each of us... and I thought you were adults!"

"Shut up you little blood-traitor!" sneered Malfoy and Draco threw him a cold look.

Harry meanwhile walked to the middle of the room, Hermione still by his side, right in front of the veil and looked around. All the Death Eaters were looking at Draco and Lucius for the moment, as if they were watching a very interesting news-report.

He smirked and took the sphere with the prophecy out of his pocket and looked down at it.

"So much trouble for a small ball…" he whispered to himself and looked at Hermione who looked back at him with a knowing look and searched her pockets._ 'We've got to destroy it.'_

'_BANG!'_

A cloud of smoke erupted when she threw two small red and gold balls in the air and the thick cloud covered them all in darkness. Harry turned around and saw the veil. Looking back at the prophecy, he simply threw it through the archway. He himself could hear a soft clink, but was sure that no one else had heard it. He could hear the Death Eaters hurrying around.

"You're going to stand around all day, or what?" asked Harry and then quickly grabbed Hermione's hand.

They hurried over to the door they had planned on going through earlier, but suddenly the smoke disappeared.

The Death Eaters all turned their gaze on him now and he gulped slightly before grinning. Some of Voldemort's followers were panting slightly. One was bleeding badly, others holding their arms, legs or other bruises with their hands and someone Harry recognized as Dolohov, was leering, his wand pointing straight at Harrys face. Harry took a look at Draco, Neville and Ron and gave them a thumbs-up when he saw their satisfied grins.

"Potter, your race is run," drawled Lucius Malfoy, who was still scowling at Draco.

He pulled off his half destroyed mask. "Now hand me the prophecy like a good boy."

"You expect something along the lines of 'Let the other's go and you'll get it', don't you?" said Harry sarcastically. "Well guys, forget it!"

A few of the Death Eaters growled.

"You are not in a position to joke," said Lucius Malfoy, his pale face flushed with pleasure. "You see, there are twenty-five of us and only five of you… or hasn't Dumbledore ever taught you how to count?"

Harry scoffed and looked around the room to see ten wands pointed at him and Hermione. Every one of his friends also stood face to face with five Death Eaters. He narrowed his eyes when he saw one creeping up behind Neville who was standing a little away from the other two.

Harry wanted to shout out a warning when suddenly curses were fired, which he blocked, as they would have hit Hermione had he avoided them. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw two Death Eaters grab Neville from behind and cursed mentally.

"Wow…," Harry heard Malfoy suddenly sneer. "They also brought a Longbottom along."

Harry looked at him and saw Bellatrix standing right next to him. He also noted that Neville was being held down by the Death Eater that had been creeping up to him.

He shortly looked at his girlfriend. _'Don't you dare to leave my side!'_

She didn't answer and only gave a determined nod in response, while her eyes scanned all five of their attackers who were once again just standing there and glaring at them.

"Longbottom?" repeated Bellatrix, and a truly evil smile lit her gaunt face. "Why, I have had the pleasure of meeting your parents, boy,"

"I KNOW YOU HAVE!" roared Neville and he fought so hard against his captors encircling grip that the Death Eater shouted, "Someone stun him!"

"No, no, no," said Bellatrix. She looked transported, alive with excitement as she glanced at Harry, then back at Neville. "No, let's see how long Longbottom lasts before he cracks like his parents… unless Potter wants to give us the prophecy."

"DON'T GIVE IT TO THEM!" roared Neville kicking and writhing as Bellatrix drew nearer to him and his captor, her wand raised. "Or else everything would have been for nothing!"

Bellatrix raised her wand. _"Crucio!"_

Neville screamed, his legs drawn up to his chest so that the Death Eater holding him was momentarily holding him off the ground. The Death Eater dropped him and he fell to the floor, but no other scream came out of his throat and Harry smiled proudly.

"That was just a taster!" said Bellatrix, raising her wand so that Neville's body stopped to twitch slightly. She turned and gazed up at Harry. "Now, Potter, either give us the prophecy, or watch your little friend die the hard way!"

'_Guys, we've got a problem here. The only option is to fight and hope that the wards around us really alerted someone.'_

And with that, all hell broke loose. Harry and his friends started to take on the twenty-five Death Eaters, surprising them shortly, before they fought back.

Harry barely registered that there were three other battles going on around him and Hermione – who he always kept one eye on - when a small rat hurried along a stone bench. Harry did not have to think twice and raised his wand.

"_Stupefy!"_ he roared and the rat stopped in its tracks and toppled down a stone bench.

Some random Death Eaters laughed. "Oh, attacking harmless rats now, Potter? Pathetic. _Crucio!"_

Harry flinched slightly as the curse hit him and clenched his teeth and fists, waiting for the pain to stop. He didn't have to wait long, when the Death Eater flew backwards with a loud screech of pain and rolled on the floor, clutching his stomach in agony.

Looking at Hermione, Harry smiled encouragingly when he saw her troubled expression.

"Give me the prophecy," demanded Malfoy, appearing in front of him and Harry brought a hand behind his back while conjuring a small glass-ball that looked just like the prophecy and then held it out to him.

Malfoy jumped forwards to take it.

He just wanted to kick the man into next year, when high above them, two more doors burst open and more people sprinted into the room: Sirius, Remus, Moody, Tonks and Kingsley, shortly followed by McGonagall, Flitwick, Narcissa and Fleur.

Malfoy turned, and raised his wand, but McGonagall had already sent a Stunning Spell right at him.

Harry did not wait to see whether it had made contact, but dove out of the way.

The Death Eaters were completely distracted by the appearance of the members of the Order, who were now raining spells down upon them as they jumped from step to step towards the sunken floor. Through the darting bodies, the flashes of light, Harry could see his friends hurrying trough the room and one by one disappearing trough one of the many doors with two Death Eaters each hot on their heels.

He urged Hermione forwards. "Get out of here and try to catch up with the others!"

She also disappeared and Harry dodged another jet of red light and flung himself flat on the ground to reach Neville who was still in the room, his face sprouting a grimace.

"Are you okay?" he asked, as another spell soared inches over their heads.

"Yes," said Neville, pulling himself up from his knees. "All the training against the curse was good for something after all."

Harry chuckled. "That was the reason for doing that. Resisting the curse is not easy, but can give you a big advantage."

"Yeah," answered Neville and they hurried along the stone benches while firing curses at the Death Eaters. "Whoa! Down Harry!"

The stone floor between them exploded as a spell hit it, leaving a crater right where Harry's foot had been only seconds before; both scrambled away from the spot, and then a thick arm came out of nowhere, seized Harry around the neck and pulled him upright, so that his toes were barely touching the floor.

"Give it to me," growled a voice in his ear, "give me the prophecy -"

"Damn it! You guys are being ridiculous now!" growled Harry and with a swift kick of his leg the Death Eater howled in pain when Harry hit the most sensitive spot of every male.

He got down to his knees and Harry raised his wand, before throwing off the Death Eaters mask. He raised an eyebrow. "Oh… Avery Senior isn't it?" he asked in a fake friendly voice. "I bet your son has told you a lot about me."

"Shut up Potter!" growled Avery but winced in pain shortly after.

Harry adjusted the wand in his hand and took a deep breath. _"Aufero Vita,"_ he whispered and Avery's eyes widened for a split second before they grew dull and he started screaming. It only lasted five seconds, then he fell to the floor in an unconscious heap.

Another Death Eater stumbled back in shock when he saw his now unmoving comrade and his mask slipped off: it was Macnair, the one who had nearly killed the hypogriff Buckbeak in Harry's third year.

Harry just wanted to curse him as well but Neville was quicker than him and the Death Eater grabbed both of his legs in pain while crashing to the floor. Blood flowing out of two deep cuts on each leg.

"Thanks!" Harry said to Neville, pulling him aside as Sirius and his Death Eater lurched past, dueling so fiercely that their wands were blurs; then Harry's foot made contact with something round and hard and he slipped. For a moment he thought he had dropped the fake prophecy, but then he saw Moody's magical eye spinning away across the floor and made a face.

Its owner was lying on his side, bleeding from the head, and his attacker was now bearing down upon Harry and Neville: Dolohov, his long pale face twisted with glee.

"_Tarantallegra!"_ he shouted, his wand pointing at Neville, who jumped out of the way but stumbled across Moody's unmoving body and fell to the floor. "Now, Potter -"

He made a slashing movement with his wand just as Harry yelled, _"Protego!"_

Harry felt something streak across his face like a blunt knife; the force of it knocked him sideways and he nearly fell over Neville, but regained his balance quick enough to catch himself.

Dolohov raised his wand again. "Accio proph-"

Sirius had hurtled out of nowhere, rammed Dolohov with his shoulder and sent him flying out of the way. Harry sighed annoyed.

Now Sirius and Dolohov were dueling, their wands flashing like swords, sparks flying from their wand-tips - Dolohov drew back his wand to make the same slashing movement he had used on Harry.

Jumping up, Harry yelled, "_Ardeo!_"

Both arms of the Death Eaters started to burn with black flames and he screamed in agony while running away from them.

"Nice one, pup!" shouted Sirius, forcing Harry's head down as a pair of Stunning Spells flew towards them. "Now I want you to get out of-"

They both ducked again; a jet of green light had narrowly missed Sirius. Across the room Harry saw Tonks fall from halfway up the stone steps, her limp form toppling from stone seat to stone seat and Bellatrix, triumphant, running back towards the fray.

"Harry, take the prophecy, grab your friends and go back to Hogwarts!" Sirius yelled, dashing to meet Bellatrix. Harry did not see what happened next: Kingsley swayed across his field of vision, battling with the pockmarked and no longer masked Rookwood; another jet of green light flew over Harry's head as he launched himself towards Neville

"The prophecy, give me the prophecy, Potter!" snarled Lucius Malfoy's voice in his ear, and Harry felt the tip of Malfoy's wand pressing hard between his ribs.

"You're getting on my nerves now!" shouted Harry and flung the fake-prophecy across the floor, Neville spun himself around and scooped the ball to his chest. Malfoy pointed the wand instead at Neville, but Harry jabbed his own wand back over his shoulder and yelled, _"Impedimenta!"_

Malfoy was blasted off his feet. As Harry scrambled up again he looked around and saw Malfoy smash into the dais on which Sirius and Bellatrix were now dueling, slipping into the land of unconsciousness.

"Potter, round up the others and GO!" came Moody's gruff voice from beside him.

Slightly surprised that the Auror was already up again, Harry once again sighed and just as he wanted to ask his friends if they were already safe, a spell hit the stone bench at Harry's heel; it crumbled away and he fell back to the step below.

"Ouch…" he muttered and rubbed his now sore sides.

"Dumbledore!" said Neville, his sweaty face suddenly grinning, staring over Harry's shoulder.

"What?"

"DUMBLEDORE!"

Harry turned to look where Neville was staring. Directly above them, framed in the doorway from the Exit, stood Albus Dumbledore, his wand aloft, his face white and furious. Harry felt a kind of electric charge surge through every particle of his body – this sure made the situation easier now. Dumbledore sped down the steps past Neville and Harry, who looked at each other and then grinned.

Dumbledore was already at the foot of the steps when the Death Eaters nearest realized he was there and yelled to the others. One of the Death Eaters ran for it, scrabbling like a monkey up the stone steps opposite. Dumbledore's spell pulled him back as easily and effortlessly as though he had hooked him with an invisible line.

Only one pair was still battling, apparently unaware of the new arrival. Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: he was laughing at her.

"Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room.

The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest.

The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock.

Harry left Neville, though he was unaware of doing so. He was jumping down the steps again, pulling out his wand, as Dumbledore, too, turned towards the dais.

It seemed to take Sirius ages to fall: his body curved in a graceful arc before he slowly fell towards the veil...

"SIRIUS!" screamed Harry when he saw this and started to run.

* * *

**Yeah, I know, that's a really bad cliffie, isn't it? But it was just the right place to end. Don't worry, I have nearly finished the next chapter and will post it next week!**

**Leave a review for me, yes?**

**Dark Phoenix of Slytherin**


	39. The truth is revealed

**Hey!**

**After that really bad cliffie in the last chapter, I didn't want to leave you waiting for long!**

**My quick work is a review worth, isn't it. xD Tell me what you think!**

**And you also have to thank _EKdude_ for doing such a wonderful job as my new beta-reader!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 39**

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion now…

Sirius' arm disappeared inside the Veil first and Harry dove forward. Now Sirius' shoulder disappeared…

But Harry was too far away – he wouldn't reach his godfather in time… he raised his wand high into the air. "Accio Siriu- argh!"

A sudden jolt of magic passed him and he stumbled when a curse passed his ear. His eyes widened when he saw it aiming directly at Sirius' falling form.

With a loud bang Sirius was blown to the side. He crashed right into a mirror, which Narcissa had conjured to reflect some minor curses aimed at her back. The blond woman gave a startled cry and stumbled when a curse in curtsey of a Death Eater Harry didn't know, hit her.

The mirror shattered in thousand pieces and Sirius was buried under the shards of glass. The breath Harry had been holding the whole time came out of his mouth and he nearly sighed in relief. But then he noticed that Sirius wasn't moving to get up.

Harry lost no time and stumbled over the limb form of Malfoy while looking back to see who had cast the curse that had hit his godfather. He saw Bellatrix Lestrange disappear behind one of the doors that led to the circular room and narrowed his eyes. His eyes caught the sight of Remus who was running over to Nott Senior whose legs apparently were fine once again and realized that it had been the curse aimed at the werewolf that had saved Sirius from falling beyond the Veil.

"Damn her!" cursed Harry and scrambled over the stone benches to get to his godfather.

He dodged some stray curses and lifted his wand to get Sirius out of the small mountain of glass. With a loud squishing sound the shards around the man vanished and Harry felt panic rise within him when he saw that some shards were deeply buried in his godfather's chest.

Just to make sure, he took a quick glance at Narcissa, whose shoulder was bleeding rather badly. The woman looked down at her cousin and then her eyes narrowed. With a short warning glance at Harry, she sprinted away to take on the next Death Eater.

He looked back down at his godfather. Some shards were in his leg, but he didn't really worry about them. He was more worried about those in his chest. A deep gash was on his left cheek and Harry cursed once again while blocking a hex aimed at them.

Harry tried to ignore the fights around him so much that he was only able to block curses aimed at them and tried to concentrate. He cast a mild cleaning charm on the biggest and deepest wounds, but didn't dare to remove the shards.

"Be alive, be alive…" he whispered desperately while looking for a pulse.

He tried to take deep calming breaths, but his heart was racing and he wasn't able to hold his hands still enough to check for a pulse. If there even was one…

"HARRY! BRING SIRIUS OUT OF HERE!" shouted Narcissa who was now dueling with a Death Eater he recognized as Jugson. "GO! NOW!"

He heard a pained moan and looked at Neville who seemed to have been blown off of his feet and was getting up now.

"Neville! Try to get the others and go back to Hogwarts. Let the Order deal with the rest! I've no clue where Mione, Ron and Draco are, but I saw them running through the door, back into the room with the time-turners."

Neville nodded and held his nose that had started bleeding again. "I will!"

Harry didn't bother to look around, but grabbed a small gray and squishy ball that he saw lying next to him and put it into his pocket, then he carefully grabbed Sirius' arm, cast an invisibility charm over himself and his godfather, before changing into his Phoenix form – hoping that it would work now - and disappeared in a flash of black.

…**HPHPHP…**

With a loud hissing sound and a black flash Harry appeared near the lift in the Atrium. He blinked. Why wasn't he at Hogwarts? He closed his eyes and tried again, but nothing happened, a sudden pain shot through his body and he felt himself changing back to human. He groaned softly. His magic obviously didn't want him to stay a phoenix any longer.

Suddenly he heard a mad laugh and his eyes widened.

He carefully dropped Sirius to the floor and coughed quietly before taking out his invisibly cloak to throw it over the still form of his godfather. He surely wouldn't be able to hold up the invisibility charm when he would duel.

"Who do we have here?" asked the cackling voice of Bellatrix when the lift opened. "Ickle baby Potty came to play a little more?"

Harry scoffed. "Sure… you're stupid, aren't you?"

Bellatrix chuckled insanely. "Is there someone touchy because I killed his precious godfather? Poor baby…"

Harry snarled at her. "Cut the crap and get moving! I haven't got the time for your babbling."

Her face twisted into a grimace. "As you wish! You won't get out of here alive! Now, give me the prophecy!"

Harry merely raised a strong shield, shook his head and took some steps into the middle of the Atrium. Bellatrix ran over to the fireplaces while firing curses over her shoulder. None of them hit their target though.

When she turned around Harry raised his wand. "And now? Are you finished?"

She snarled. "You can't beat me Potty! I'm the Dark Lord's right hand! CRUCIO!"

He dodged the curse and dived behind the statue of the centaur. He carefully backed around the statue and closed his eyes to concentrate better and formed a plan.

"Bella, Bella… I'm disappointed." mocked Harry when he had come up with a strategy. "It looks like this curse is the only one you Death Eaters are able to use."

"GIVE ME THE PROPHECY", she screamed angrily. "NOW!"

"Can't.", shrugged Harry. "It's broken. I smashed it in the Death Chamber. _Igneus Poena!"_ he shouted and Bellatrix fell to the floor with a loud shriek and writhed in pain.

Harry stepped forwards and stared coldly into her now teary eyes. "You see… I can play dirty too. What does it feel like to be the victim of a curse that rivals the Cruciatus?"

"You can't beat me!" hissed Bellatrix between gasps of pain. "I'm better than you! _Conicio Mucro!"_

Harry was taken aback by what happened next. He suddenly felt a burning pain in his chest and sunk to his knees. He looked down at himself and his eyes widened when he saw that it was a dagger that caused him the pain.

He sighed in relief when he saw that it wasn't lethal and clenched his teeth when the slight movement of his arms hurt terribly. 'At least it didn't damage my heart… that was a close one…'

"HARRY!"

He had the feeling as if his heart skipped some beats and gasped. Slightly panicky, Harry whirled around to see Hermione running to him from the direction of the elevators. He tightly shut his eyes and removed the dagger with a loud gasp.

"What the hell are you still doing here?" he shouted more worried than angry.

"I couldn't find the others…" she answered quietly. "And I can't flash myself, I tried…"

Harry sighed and winced slightly while moving his shoulder before glaring down at the female Death Eater who was breathing hard now after the curse was lifted. He blinked when his vision got slightly blurry. The slight fever he still had because of the dragon blood didn't really make his situation any better.

Hermione carefully placed her shaking wand near his wound and started to murmur softly. The pain grew slightly duller, but Harry could see that the wound didn't close up in the slightest. He decided just to let her do what she deemed necessary and then his eyes turned back to Bellatrix.

"Have you no shame?" he asked in a low voice. "You are going against your own family! Sirius is your cousin. Narcissa's your sister. And now you attack me, the godchild of a Black and thus a member of your family as well…"

"Shut up!" she shouted and jumped up. "You don't belong to those of the noble blood! _AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

Harry grabbed Hermione and rolled to the side and crouched into a kneeing position in front of his girlfriend who groggily got up after that. A new flash of pain shot through his body as he came back to his feet. He glared at her. "What do you gain out of bowing to a half-blood?"

"My Lord is not a filthy half-blood! He's pure!" she screeched and threw another Killing Curse at him. "Unlike you, who associates with mudbloods and blood-traitors!" She glared at Hermione.

Harry sighed and took one of his hidden daggers for extra safety out of his boots. "You're pathetic… don't complain should you be death after I'm finished with you."

Hermione slowly shook her head when Harry gave her a look and raised a shield around herself, showing him, that she wouldn't let him do this alone. Bellatrix snarled at him and Harry fired one curse after another at her while carefully avoiding her attacks by moving in swift patterns around the hall.

"Give me the prophecy!" demanded Bellatrix and made a whipping motion with her wand. The same curse that had struck him through a shield raced into his direction and his eyes widened when he dodged it and it divided itself into eight smaller curses.

He heard Hermione give a small scream, but tried to ignore it in favor of getting out of this one alive.

He dodged seven of them, but one of the curses graced his shoulder and he hissed in pain. He heard Hermione gasp, but suppressed the urge to look at her. "You alright?"

"Yes, just a scratch," he heard her answer and relief flooded trough him.

He looked down at his shoulder. In comparison to the wound in his chest, it was not a too serious injury. 'It just hurts like a bitch!' he complained mentally. He stumbled slightly and shook his head. 'Get a grip!'

"GIVE ME THE PROPHECY!" Bellatrix shrieked and slit along the wall. "I know you have it!"

Harry chuckled slightly and turned his eyes to her. "I told you already. It's destroyed."

"NO! YOU LIAR!" she screamed and raised her wand. _"ACCIO PROPHECY!"_

Nothing happened and Harry smirked coldly while trying to see if he could do something to stop the bleeding of his wounds. The woman sure was dense when it was about listening to other peoples words. "I told you. It's useless."

He heard Hermione shift behind him and suddenly a dark yellow curse whizzed past his ear. It missed Bellatrix

Suddenly Bellatrix sunk down on the floor and screamed in pain, making Harry whirl around to look at Hermione, who was staring wide eyed at the woman, shaking her head, telling him, that it was not her curse that did that.

"NO MASTER! I TRIED, I TRIED! DO NOT PUNISH ME-"

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Don't waste your breath." stated Harry and lowered his wand. "He can't hear you."

Suddenly Hermione gave a high-pitched scream and fell down to the floor in pain. Harry's heart stopped for a second and he instinctively knew to look over to the nearest fireplace.

"Can't I, Potter?"

Tall, thin and black-hooded, his terrible snakelike face white and gaunt, his scarlet, slit-pupilled eyes staring… Lord Voldemort was standing there, his wand pointing directly at Harry. His deformed face turned into a grimace of anger and his bony hand reached for Bellatrix's arm.

Harry quickly rushed over to Hermione and positioned himself in front of her. She stopped trashing and grabbed his hand to rise. He could feel her shaking.

"So you smashed my prophecy?" asked Voldemort softly to Harry, his eyes only shortly resting on Hermione. "You thwarted me once again… I can't read it in your worthless mind, I only get numbers, but I see in your eyes that you are telling the truth."

"Master, I'm sorry! I didn't know that it was destroyed! Please have mercy!" sobbed Bellatrix when he grabbed her.

"Be quiet Bella." said Voldemort softly – his eyes never leaving Harry's. "I shall deal with you later. Go!"

"But Master – he's here! Dumbl-"

Bellatrix didn't finish her sentence, because Voldemort had thrown her into the fireplace and she vanished into the green flames.

Voldemort smirked. "I have nothing more to say to you", he said quietly. "You will die here now… just like I promised you… but first let me kill that lovely mudblood behind you!"

Hermione's grip on his arm tightened and he shifted a little bit in his position so that Voldemort couldn't hit her for sure. "Dream on, Tom." spat Harry and raised his wand. _"Sectumsempra!"_

Voldemort dodged his curse, but his eyes narrowed. "That was a dark curse…"

Harry glared at him. "And? Got a problem with that Snake-face?"

Voldemort chuckled coldly. "A pity that you refused to join me…. you've got everything you need in your head. I could have been your way to true greatness. But your decision was final. And so was mine."

Suddenly there was a bright flash and Harry gave a startled yelp when Draco appeared next to him and Hermione. The blond's eyes widened when he caught sight of Harry's injuries and then he slowly turned his head to look at Voldemort.

"Ah," said Voldemort and sounded slightly surprised. Then his expression became malicious once more. "The little blood-traitor. How you've shamed your family… I wonder if your father would be happy if I killed you?"

"I have no father who would bother to care about _anything_ that happened to me!" snarled Draco and Voldemort gave an amused chuckle.

Harry shook his head. "Draco… take Hermione and get the hell out of here."

The blond wanted to protest, but Harry – for the first time – managed to silence him with just a look. Draco nodded. 'Don't you dare to die here! You hear me?' He turned to Hermione, who started struggling when he grabbed her. With a worried look at Harry the two disappeared.

Relieved that he at least didn't have to worry about her anymore and mentally slapped himself for not telling Draco to take Sirius with him as well. He thought about the words Voldemort had just said and was reminded of his sorting in his first year. He titled his head before shrugging.

"It's a real shame…" Voldemort chuckled darkly.

Harry scoffed. "So the offer was real? Did you really think I would join the murderer of my parents when you wrote the letter in August?"

"_Attero!"_ hissed Voldemort instead of answering and Harry jumped out of the way.

But he wasn't quick enough. The curse brushed his already injured shoulder and he hissed in pain when the already bleeding skin started to burn once again and peeled itself off slowly.

"Damn…" he whispered, annoyed at himself for not being able to avoid that hit. "It feels like acid…"

Voldemort laughed coldly. "Why? It is acid. And it will burn you from the inside out… until nothing more than a small bone-splinter is left of you, if you don't receive treatment."

Harry looked at him with slightly widened eyes and raised a strong shield now. "Good to know. But I have some tricks up my sleeve too. _Cruor Fervidus!"_

Voldemort's eyes widened for the break of a second when the curse raced at him with lightning speed and hit him straight on the chest, before the Dark Lord could even react.

Harry cursed when his legs started to lose their strength and pointed his wand at his arm. _"Aquamenti…"_ he whispered quietly and immediately the pain of the burning flesh started to subdue.

Voldemort had his teeth clenched in pain when Harry looked over to him and he saw the veins on his skin bulging and taking on an angry reddish-black color.

"What's this curse…" hissed Voldemort more to himself than to Harry.

"You don't need to know that", snarled Harry and aimed his wand at the ceiling above his nemesis.

"_Praemium Bombarda!"_

With a loud 'bang' the ceiling began to crumble and the loud growling from stone grinding on stone was heard. Voldemort looked up when the wall and the ceiling behind and above him crashed down on him.

Harry used the distraction – it was nothing more than that – and rushed over to the place his godfather still lay under his invisibly cloak. He summoned it over to him to know where exactly Sirius was located and shrunk it before putting it into his torn cloak.

He stopped dead in his tracks when a hand gripped his shoulder and whirled around with his wand in front of his face.

"Sir!" shouted Harry and Dumbledore nodded glumly.

"You did well Harry, but you have to rest now. Your injuries could become lethal if you move too much." said the Headmaster and Harry could feel the power radiating off of him. "Go back to Hogwarts and get treated."

Harry hesitated but nodded after a short while. He turned his back to Dumbledore when he saw Voldemort getting out of the debris. "Be careful, Sir."

Dumbledore gave him a brief smile. "I will be, my boy, believe me, I will be. Now go!"

Harry nodded a little reluctantly and took hold of Sirius' arm. He still didn't show any sign of being alive…

Harry gave a chocked sigh and with a lot of work managed to change into a phoenix once more. He closed his eyes and when he felt the familiar tingling sensation, he concentrated hard…

…**HPHPHP…**

He opened his eyes and nearly screamed in frustration. He was in a relatively large alcove near the visitor's entrance of the Ministry - luckily where Voldemort wasn't able to see them. He clenched his teeth. All he could do now was waiting until Voldemort was gone and ask Dumbledore to help him. He carefully positioned Sirius against the wall and changed back to human.

If the Order was here, that meant, that a message about the wards in the Department of Mysteries must have reached the Ministry officials at Azkaban. They should arrive here soon…

He heard the battle between Dumbledore and Voldemort going on and shuddered slightly at the power of magic he felt from those two wizards. Quickly raising a silencing charm around himself and his godfather, he waited.

"Came to protect your golden boy, didn't you?" he heard Voldemort sneer.

Harry felt his vision go blurry and blinked slightly when a stab of pain shot through his head. Flinching and grabbing his scar, he groaned – no longer used to his scar hurting.

'_So near… so near…' _

Harry felt his body stiffen and clenched his eyes shut. That was the same disembodied voice he had heard in Snape's office when Dumbledore and Nick had been there four days ago.

'_The same mind, but still not the same…'_

With a hiss, Harry opened his eyes and forced himself to turn to his still unmoving godfather. He looked at him and froze. Sirius was looking at him… looking at him with an expression between exhaustion, worry, awe, pride and anger!

"Damn it, Sirius!" shouted Harry and fell on his knees in front of his godfather before carefully hugging him desperately. "Don't do something as stupid as that ever again!"

Sirius chuckled faintly, but ended up coughing. "That's coming from the right person… I won't hesitate to rescue you when you are in danger. By the way… those were two nice duels…"

"You… you saw them? You were awake then?" asked Harry and Sirius nodded.

"I slightly slipped away shortly after Dumbledore arrived," he sighed. "I'm sorry. I promise that the next time, I'll come earlier to help you more."

Harry shook his head, the haze in his mind disappearing. "No. Once was enough."

"But Harry-"

"I can take care of myself", interrupted Harry and Sirius grimaced because he had just removed a piece of glass from his leg. "Please… I don't want to lose you Padfoot. You're… you're the only family I've left. Promise me, that you only come to help when I ask you to!"

Sirius sighed and leaned his head back against the wall. Harry crouched down next to him and hissed in pain when he shifted his torn shirt to look at the wound were the dagger of Bellatrix had entered his chest.

Sirius' eyes widened when he saw that it was still bleeding. "Harry! Are you okay?" he asked frantically.

Harry nodded when he stood up again – stumbling slightly as he did so - and went to the corner to see what was going on. "Not at the moment, but I will be. That's nothing against the tooth of a Basilisk in your arm…"

He sighed and looked over to Sirius who didn't look really convinced that he was okay and grinned slightly when a loud _'Boom'_ let the walls around them rattle and a giant dust-cloud took away their sight.

"By Merlin's Beard!" Harry heard a familiar voice say.

More voices joined the first and Harry looked at Sirius, who wore a curious expression on his face as well.

"I saw him Mr. Fudge!" said a man's voice. "I swear it was You-Know-Who! He just Disapparated!"

On Harry's face appeared a brilliant grin and his expression was mirrored by his godfather, who slowly had limped over to him.

"It sounds like it's over…" whispered Harry when it grew louder and louder.

Fudge's voice now clearly echoed through the big hall. He sounded terrified. "I know, Williamson, I know… I saw him too!"

Harry leaned his head on the wall and sighed in relief, before looking down at his hands with a frown. Even if he had trained every day, had used the time-turner to have more time, had read every book that could help him… he still wasn't strong enough to beat Voldemort.

He was sure, that if Dumbledore hadn't arrived he would have been death by now…

He angrily shook his head. That he had been in the hospital wing before they came here wasn't an excuse for the poor job he had done today. He clenched his fists. He realized that despite everything, he was afraid of Voldemort. Afraid of what the creature was capable of doing.

But a small smile made its way to his face nonetheless. He had been able to defend himself and even injure and distract Voldemort. He sure had a long way to go, but he was a huge step closer to his goal now.

"Give me more time…" he whispered to himself and Sirius looked at him with concern. "Then I'll be able to defeat him!"

"You alright pup?" he asked. "Dumbledore just left."

Harry nodded. "I'm alright." He sighed when the fireplaces flared and more and more wizards and witches appeared in the Ministry. "I guess I have to make an appearance too…"

"Let it be, kiddo." said Sirius tiredly. "First you have to go back to Hogwarts and see Pomfrey. Those injuries look bad."

"You're the one to talk!" Harry looked at his godfather with a slight glare. "You could be dead now! You nearly fell through the Veil! It was sheer dumb luck that saved your ass back in the Death Chamber. If Moony had reflected the Blasting Hex instead of dodging it… you just would've fallen backwards… into the Veil… and you would've died! I'm not sure my Accio would've worked on you in that situation! Promise me that you don't do something like that again."

"Well but I… ah… okay pup… I promise. By the way… I'm proud of you", said Sirius with a smile and lured around the corner, over to the commotion near the destroyed fountain, where easily more than three hundred people stood. It seemed as if they all were bombarding Fudge with questions about who they had just seen. Dumbledore was nowhere in sight.

"Looks like Dumbledore dumped Fudge into the lions' den", Harry chuckled.

"Definitely", answered his godfather.

Harry then realized that his ticket back to Hogwarts therefore was nowhere to be found as well and groaned. _'How in Merlin's name should we get back without floo powder? I'm definitely not risking apparating now.'_

"Can you wait here for a sec?" he asked and started to walk towards the crowd.

"What're you doing?" asked Sirius perplexed.

He just shook his head. "Nothing dangerous" He gave his godfather a pointed look. "If somebody of the Order comes to you, let them take you to Madame Pomfrey, okay?"

Sirius nodded and Harry dived into the mass of people that were running around. Harry rounded the corner raised his wand and with a loud 'bang', red sparks shot out of its tip.

Some people screamed startled but excited whispers broke out when he lowered his wand and stomped through the crowd that parted in front of him.

"It's Harry Potter!"

"What's he doing here?"

"Look at his clothes… he must've been fighting."

"Those injures look painful…"

He stopped in front of Fudge and looked down at his bloody clothes before sighing and sending a slight glare at the Minister.

"Harry! What are you doing here my boy?" asked Fudge nervously. "You… y-you look awful… are you… have you…"

"I was doing the job of your Aurors." answered Harry calmly and cut Fudge's stuttering short. "I did what you should've done months ago. Professor Dumbledore, some people who actually know _what_ they're doing, my friends and I hindered_ him_ to get something that could have killed us all."

"You mean… you fought him?" asked Fudge.

He nodded. "He. Is. Back." he said slowly with his back still turned to the crowd and all the people gasped in shock. "There is no denying it. Voldemort's alive once again." He drove a hand through his messy hair and turned around to address them directly. "I was called crazy for even suggesting something like that last year. But now you saw it for yourself. My friends and I often reminded Minister Fudge, that he should pay more attention to all those attacks on the small villages. He didn't listen…"

"So Minister Fudge, knew?" asked a woman, that Harry immediately recognized as Rita Skeeter. "The Ministry knew that something was up the whole time?"

Harry looked at Fudge, who had gone pale and shook his head. "Yes… they could've found out, if they wanted to. We gave them enough details to at least plant suspicions."

This brought shouts of anger forth. And all were directed at the Ministry itself. Even some of the wizards and witches that worked there voiced their thoughts.

Harry decided to let them be for a while and looked at Amelia Bones, who was standing next to the Minister. She caught his look and raised her eyebrows.

He reached into his pockets and looked at what he took out of it with disgust.

"Madam Bones, Mr. Fudge.", he said and held a furry gray thing in front of the Ministers face before throwing it at the floor. "I have a request."

Fudge trembled and Madam Bones slowly stepped forward. "What is it, Mr. Potter?"

Harry pointed his wand at the thing on the floor and immediately the crowd around him grew silent again. "I want to correct a mistake the Ministry made years ago. I want to free an innocent man."

Madam Bones leaned forwards and examined the thing on the floor. "What has… a rat to do with that?"

Harry murmured a quick spell and the bloody rat changed into an unconscious human shape. "This… is Peter Pettigrew."

Shocked silence greeted that statement and Harry knew that Fudge was close to fainting now.

"You heard right…" he continued quietly. "This is Peter Pettigrew, the rat who Sirius Black was accused of murdering along with thirteen muggles."

"What do you want to tell us with that Mr. Potter?" asked Madam Bones with a small smile.

Harry gave her a small smile in return. "I want my godfather and rightful guardian, the Lord of the most Noble and Ancient House of Black, the Marquis of Magical Kent, Sirius Orion Black, to be cleared of all charges."

"He was your parents' Secret Keeper!" shouted Fudge. "He killed them. And you want us to pardon him?"

Harry glared at him. "He was tricked! He never was my parents' Secret Keeper. Peter Pettigrew was! This rat there is responsible for all those deaths."

"How can you prove that?" asked Fudge. "Another of your stupid lies?"

Harry aimed his wand at Fudge who immediately called the Aurors to arrest him. But no one moved.

"Use Veritaserum you ignorant fool!" hissed Harry and turned around. "I want to see an article about Sirius' innocence in tomorrow's 'Daily Prophet'. Should he not be declared innocent, I swear in front of all those people, that I make your life a living hell… when I'm trough with you, you'll wish, that it had been Voldemort you were dealing with! I no longer have patience to listen to you whining!"

Fudge gulped and Harry suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Nicolas standing behind him. The Alchemist nodded with a small smile and then gestured for him to take hold of a small pocket watch.

He leaned forwards. "Dumbledore informed me about what happened. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to help, but I wasn't at Umbridge's hearing. Perenelle took my place because I had to leave for a potions conference in Japan. But… let's go back to Hogwarts."

"But Sirius is still-"

Nicolas grabbed his hand and placed it on the watch. "Nope. He's already at Hogwarts. Perenelle should've picked him up by now."

The world around him became blurry and he just heard his friends' shouts of relief when his feet touched the ground, before everything around him went black…

* * *

**So? What do you think? I appreciate every review! I'm more motivated than ever, now that I'm (for my standarts) relatively near to a thousand reviews! Care to help me to reach that number? (^_^)**

**Dark Phoenix of Slytherin**


	40. More Revelations

**Hey everyone!**

**Thank you sooo much for all the reviews for the last chapter! You're awesome! I hope you keep it up and help me to reach over a thousand reviews!**

**Because of the positive feedback I was a lot quicker with writing the next chapter ^_^**

**Thanks to EKdude for beta-ing! Can you believe it only took him a few hours to send the chapter back to me? xD  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 40**

Harry felt a sharp pang in his chest and gasped. He opened his eyes only to immediately clench them shut again and groaned softly. He had directly looked into the light of a wand.

"Put that thing somewhere else…" he muttered and shook his head a little bit.

He heard a chuckle and suddenly his memories came rushing back to him. 'I must be in the Hospital Wing…'

But something was amiss. He still had his eyes closed, but a frown made its way to his face. That chuckle… that had definitely _not_ been Madam Pomfrey's – that woman would instead have swatted him over the head for such a comment. He opened his eyes again and found himself looking at Perenelle who gave him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, Harry," she said softly and then frowned. "I didn't mean to wake you up, but you've got yourself some nasty injuries there."

Harry didn't even bother to reply and looked down at his chest. The wound where Bellatrix had hit him with that dagger was now, after the blood had been cleaned away, looking rather nasty. Then his eyes wandered to his shoulder and he grimaced. That wound looked just disgusting!

The skin around the wound was raw and swollen. The wound itself omitted the slight smell of burned flesh and black liquid was mixed with the blood that flowed out of it. Perenelle seemed to have noticed where his attention was focused on and clicked her tongue.

"Nicolas is currently brewing an antidote against that acid that keeps the wound from closing up. Were you hit with the _Atterus curse?_"

He nodded carefully and duly noted that the curtains were drawn around his bed. "Yeah… Voldemort got me…" suddenly he groaned when Perenelle pressed her wand into the wound on his chest. "What're you doing?"

"I can't give you a healing-potion because in every single one is a little bit of dragon-blood and that wouldn't help you at all now. You've got slight internal bleeding in your chest, and I have to get as near to it as possible to heal it with a wand."

"Great…" he winced when her wand twisted in a very unpleasant way and nausea hit him.

Harry took a deep breath and looked at the over six-hundred year old woman in the body of a forty year old one. "Why exactly are you treating me and not Madam Pomfrey?"

Perenelle looked up from the wound and shrugged slightly. "She's currently busy with Nymphadora and Sirius. Those two are off worse than the rest – but don't worry they'll be fine in a few hours!" she reassured him quickly when his eyes widened.

He opened his mouth to ask more about his godfather and about his friends, but suddenly another wave of nausea hit him and he closed his eyes with a groan. He started to take deep steadying breaths and didn't open his eyes again until he felt liquid pouring over the wound on his shoulder. Then he felt a hand at his neck and noted slightly embarrassed that someone was lifting his head up.

"Drink that. The potion must work from the inside as well," Nicolas, who had arrived moments before, told him and gave him an encouraging nod which he was barely able to make out.

Harry obediently swallowed the potion and broke out into a couching fit when a disgusting taste assaulted his mouth. Before he was even able to determine _what_ that disgusting taste was, another potion was forced down his throat. He blinked and sighed in relief when the nausea disappeared. Harry then noticed that he could hear footsteps and soft murmuring. He looked past Nicolas and noticed the Alchemist had drawn back his curtains.

The Hospital Wing was filled with people. Dumbledore and McGonagall, who were both fine it seemed, where sitting on a small desk, talking quietly with Remus here and there adding something to their conversation while Narcissa healed some of his bruises. Tonks had a bandage around her head and chest and was looking like she had just emptied her stomach into the bucket she was holding. Harry could catch a glimpse of his godfather, before the curtains around said man's bed closed themselves. He was unconscious, but breathing evenly. Madam Pomfrey was hurrying around the room, here and there giving someone a potion and then stopping to help Moody put his magical eye back in. Harry looked away and shuddered slightly.

His eyes travelled to the four other beds that had the curtains closed around them and guessed that his friends were in them, but before he could ask how everyone was, the doors of the Hospital Wing burst open, making everyone jump and with a little difficulty Harry could recognize Fred, George and Luna running into the room.

"Madam Pomfrey!" called Fred loudly, but then the three halted in their steps. "Um… what?"

It was Professor McGonagall who answered. "Misters Weasley, Miss Lovegood? What are you doing here after curfew?"

The twins looked at each other and Harry had to smile slightly. Luna could very well have tacked along randomly, because she was dreamily staring around the room. Fred opened his mouth to answer, but George beat him to it.

"Professor? What're you doing here?" he looked around the room and Harry then noticed that he had the slip of parchment in his hands, that they had given them before they had gone to the Ministry. The red-head held the paper up to is twin. "Weren't you supposed to be at Umbride's hearing? I guess we won't need that then…"

"I asked you a question!" reminded McGonagall the three.

Luna's eyes suddenly lost their dreamy look and she eyed not McGonagall, but Dumbledore. "You've already been at the Ministry, haven't you? The record of the prophecy is destroyed, yes?"

Harry could see the surprise in all of the adults' faces and had to repress a chuckle, for he knew it would only make him end up coughing. He settled for shaking his head slightly. Luna was definitely something else…

"Indeed," replied Dumbledore jovially and his eyes shortly met Harry's. "May I inquire how you know that?" He asked and looked at the Twins. "I guess by your lack of reaction, that you two know what Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Draco had planned as well?"

Fred snatched the piece of parchment out of his twin's hand and gave it to Dumbledore. "They gave us this. We were supposed to look for a member of the Order if we didn't get a message from them in two hours… we waited half-an-hour longer than that…"

"Are they okay?" asked George.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, they're all resting at the moment. Your parents are here as well. They're currently with your brother who's in the second bed on the right side. Feel free to join them."

The twins nodded and with another small look around the room, disappeared behind the curtains of their brother's bed.

McGonagall, who looked like she was about to explode, turned to Dumbledore: "Albus did I understand them right? They didn't simply rush off to the Ministry, but they planned all that?"

The headmaster only nodded. "It seems so, doesn't it?"

"Oh… wait until they're all awake!"

Harry gulped slightly and gave Nicolas a desperate look. The man smirked at him, but nodded and closed the curtains around his bed. Harry closed his eyes. Now was definitely a good time to start sleeping…

…**HPHPHP…**

"Harry?" asked a reluctant voice.

He gave a small smile and opened his eyes once more. "I hate it to wake up in this room, y'know?"

Hermione smiled softly and squeezed his hand which he noticed she had been holding. Ignoring her protests, he slowly sat up and tried to clear his head. He looked around, but saw his curtains drawn around the two of them. He patted the bed with his hand and Hermione abandoned her chair and sat down next to him. "What happened? How long was I out?"

She looked at her watch. "Mrs. Flamel gave you a sleeping-potion. It's been six hours. It's nearly five AM. How're you feeling? Are you okay?"

He looked down at his heavily bandaged chest and his bandaged shoulder. "I feel sore, but other than that… I guess I'm fine." He caressed her check. "And how are _you_ feeling?"

She shrugged slightly. "Tired but fine. Madam Pomfrey was able to heal the scratches I had in no time and… she gave me something to calm my nerves… after the Cruciatus…"

Harry growled slightly. "He'll pay for hurting you!" He took a deep breath and saw the slight circles under her eyes. "I hope you slept at least a little."

She nodded. "I was able to catch two hours of sleep, but woke up when Neville, Draco and Narcissa left around three."

His eyes narrowed. "What about Ron? Whatever happened to him? He was fine when I last saw him."

Hermione frowned slightly. "He's still sleeping. I'm not really sure because I wasn't with him, but according to Draco he was attacked by some sort of… brains. I've never heard something like that though."

He frowned. "Brains?"

She nodded and he had to smile when her hand went up to his mop of hair, trying to smooth it down. "I know it sounds silly and you can bet that I'll do some research about them. Dumbledore said something along the lines of 'thoughts can leave deeper scars than anything else'.

She stood up and opened the curtains to let in some of the light coming from the rising sun.

Harry pursed his lips. "Dumbledore… well the Headmaster and I surely will have a long talk today… he still owns me an explanation for what happened in Snape's quarters four days ago."

He blinked when Hermione nudged his elbow and sat down again. "First you've got to rest. We can be lucky that no one was seriously injured."

"Now that you mention it!" exclaimed Harry. "What about Sirius? Is he okay?"

"Oh, yes." Hermione chuckled slightly. "Yes he definitely is. He threw a temper-tantrum after Madame Pomfrey threw him out as well."

"She threw him out?" he asked incredulously. "But what about his injuries?"

"His injuries weren't really that serious, just painful to look at. And there were so many, that's why he lost so much blood. It took her around an hour to heal him and she ordered him to keep it low for the next few days because he's got a slight concussion. She originally planned to keep him here, but no, he got into an argument with Snape, who brought in some potions and she decided to throw him out."

"How come I didn't wake up? Sirius and Snape arguing should be heard in Australia."

Now it was Hermione's turn to look at him incredulously. "Um… if the curtains are closed around your bed, a silencing charm will rise up to give the patients some privacy." She smiled at him. "And probably prevent anyone from hearing things which are none of their business. I guess you'd know because, well… you _have _been here rather often."

He nodded. "I'm just glad no one died…"

She sighed and took his hand back into hers. "Yes…"

Harry sighed and looked down at the floor. "It was just damn close sometimes and according to you Ron's still out of it. What if…"

Hermione shook her head and raised his chin to look him in the eyes. "Not what if." she said firmly. "Everything went out okay and no one died or was heavily injured. You should be proud Harry. Not blaming yourself because Ron decided to do some brainstorming."

He snorted when he looked over to the hospital bed that was occupied by Ron. "You're probably right…"

Hermione nodded and cuddled herself into his arms. He played with her soft curls and closed his eyes to clear his thoughts.

'_BOOM!'_

Harry and Hermione sat bolt-upright in bed and even Ron had woken up and sat straight like a candle. His eyes were wide and he was looking around frantically for the cause of the noise.

"I thought you said something about silencing charms?" he asked.

"HARRY!" shouted a vaguely familiar voice and now he knew what the noise before had been.

The doors of the hospital wing had been blown open with full force and Sirius had drawn his curtains back, nearly ripping them off. He was followed by Remus. Both were panting slightly, but had disbelieving smiles on their faces.

Sirius stormed over to him and Harry saw, that he had the newest edition of the Daily Prophet clutched in his hand. "Look at this! J-just look Harry! I can't believe it… look!"

Wondering why the Prophet had already arrived – it was only five after all; Harry had to hold back his laughter and took the Prophet from him. He looked at the front page, with sprouted two big headlines and titled his head.

**...HP...**

_**SPECIAL EDITION: **_

**HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED HAS RETURNED!**

**Attack at the Ministry successfully beat down by Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore!**

_by Rita Skeeter_

_Last night this reporter was witness to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's return! And be assured that we all can be lucky, that our Ministry still exists after the events of last night!_

_Due to a trial taking place at Azkaban (for detailed information look at page 4), the Ministry was deserted. And someone took this opportunity._

_He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named attacked the Ministry!_

_Our sources say that he was after a specific prophecy that was located in the Department of Mysteries in the depths of the Ministry, concerning himself and Mr. Harry Potter. The full contents of this prophecy are unknown._

_Questionable is, what Harry Potter himself, who was accompanied by Draco Black, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom had been doing there, or how they knew to prepare for an attack, but we can be thankful for their appearance and bravery. _

_We have to thank Aurors Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shaklebold and Alastor Moody, Ministry employee Arthur Weasley, Hogwarts staff Minerva McGonagall and Remus Lupin and Narcissa Black because they also fought to protect the Ministry._

_Unknown is when Albus Dumbledore arrived, but he gave a short statement, just like Harry Potter when we questioned them._

_Albus Dumbledore shortly after his fight with You-Know-Who, addressed the crowd with following words: "You-Know-Who is back. I arrived just in time to see Harry successfully injuring and distracting him. You also shall know that You-Know-Who's true name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. There is no need to fear his name."_

"_He is back. There is no denying it. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named (note that Mr. Potter also called him by his name) is alive once again. I was called crazy for even suggesting something like that last year. But now you saw it for yourself. My friends and I often reminded Minister Fudge, that he should pay all those attacks on the small villages more attention. He didn't listen…" those were the exact words Mr. Potter said to the assembled crowd._

_Why didn't Minister Fudge do something against the attacks? Is he even suited for the position as the Minister any longer? Will we be able to live without fear in the future, or do we have to prepare for a war, that had last been seen fifteen years ago? Those questions can't be answered._

…**HP…**

Harry looked at Sirius, who was bouncing up and down on his feet and shook his head. "I don't know what your problem is. It was clear that they announce Riddle's return today."

Sirius gave and exasperated cry and frantically pointed his fingers at the other headline. "I MEANT THIS!"

Harry chuckled and tried to concentrate on the article, ignoring Sirius' constant babbling.

…**HP…**

**SIRIUS BLACK CLEARED OF ALL CHARGES!**

**Peter Pettigrew alive and captured!**

_b__**y Rita Skeeter**_

_Sirius Orion Black's status as the Head of the most Noble and Ancient House of Black was restored after Pettigrew's interrogation this morning. _

_Peter Pettigrew is convicted to be the true murderer of thirteen muggles as well as of the death of James Hadrian Potter and Lily Marie Potter nee Evans, parents to the Boy-Who-Lived._

_After the events at the Ministry yesterday he was handed over to Amelia Bones by young Mr. Harry Potter himself. It was revealed that Pettigrew is an unregistered Animagus in form of a rat and therefore was able to hide amongst those animals._

_Once again the judgment of the Ministry should be questioned, because Mr. Black was sentenced to Azkaban fifteen years ago – without trial._

_When Mr. Potter handed over the unconscious Pettigrew he seemed furious, as you could gain out of his words, after the Minister had refused to acknowledge the arguments brought forth by the young man for the lack of evidence._

"_Use Veritaserum you ignorant fool! I want to see an article about Sirius' innocence in tomorrow's 'Daily Prophet'. Should he not be declared innocent, I swear in front of all those people, that I make your life a living hell… when I'm trough with you, you will wish, that it had been He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named you were dealing with", so Mr. Potter._

_If you are wondering why Mr. Potter defended Mr. Black so strongly, it is because said man is his godfather._

_Peter Pettigrew was not sentenced to Azkaban as the Wizengamont decided that he will be executed immediately. The first suggestion was the Dementor's Kiss, but Albus Dumbledore said that the Dementors were no longer under the Ministry's full control. Therefore Pettigrew will instead be send through the Veil of Death. The exact date is yet to be arranged._

_Mr. Black was given a compensation of 2.000.000 galleons for his stay in the wizardring prison. This reporter hopes that Mr. Black will be able to forget his time in Azkaban and wishes him a good future._

…_**HP…**_

Harry shook his head with a smile. He couldn't say that he was surprised because of the articles, for he had been quite clear with Fudge the day before, but that Rita Skeeter actually quoted exactly what he had said without adding something else… that was definitely a huge surprise!

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but can anybody tell me why you're so bloody noisy?"

"Ron!" exclaimed Hermione delighted. "You're finally awake!"

Harry looked over to his red-headed friend and smirked when he grumbled and sat up with a small wince and looked at his bandaged arms, before looking to them. "How's a bloke supposed to sleep with all that babbling?"

"At least we have a reason to be loud," retorted Harry. "You simply continued to sleep because you're lazy!" he chuckled good-naturally. "How're you feeling? I heard you were attacked by… brains?"

Ron groaned. "Don't remind me. I don't know what came over me when I touched that thing…" he rolled his shoulders. "Say what's all this about? And why's Sirius jumping up and down like an excited puppy?"

Harry looked at his godfather who was really jumping up and down in excitement and chuckled.

"I'M FREE!" he bellowed suddenly and Ron nearly fell of his bed in shock, while Harry, Hermione and Remus rubbed their ears.

"W-what?" gasped Ron wide-eyed and looked from Sirius to Harry, who beamed at him. "How? When?"

"I'm afraid those questions will have to wait Mr. Weasley," a strict feminine voice interjected and Madam Pomfrey entered the room.

She eyed Harry critically before she waved her wand in his direction. She seemed satisfied and nodded to herself and only then seemed to notice that everyone had abruptly fallen silent after her arrival. The medi-witch frowned. "Is something the matter?"

"You won't keep me here, will you?" asked Harry with the best puppy-dog-eyes he could muster. "I promise to be extra careful the next few days, but please, let me out!"

She looked at him and he was startled when she started to smile. "I'm not dumb, Mr. Potter. Even if I forbade it, you would still manage to sneak out. Is there anything else apart from the soreness you feel at the moment?"

Harry grinned. "Relief."

"Oh, very funny. I expect to see you here at least twice a day for the next three days," replied Pomfrey and turned to Ron who opened his mouth to say something, before sighing. "Yes, Mr. Weasley, if I don't find anything suspicious you may also leave after a quick check-up. With the condition to come back three times a day until I tell you not to, so that I can apply some salve on your arms."

Ron nodded eagerly and Madam Pomfrey started to unwrap the bandages on his arms without magic.

Harry turned back to Hermione. "Say… would you mind going with Ron when he's finished? Try to find Neville and Draco and then get... Luna, Blaise, Daphne and Astoria, Fred, George, Ginny… uh… Theo, Susan and Padma to come to the training room around eight this evening."

Hermione nodded and conjured a piece of parchment to write down the names. "Do you have anything specific in mind?"

"I want to tell some members of the H.A what exactly happened and what they have to expect in the future."

"That's a good idea," answered Hermione. "I'll see what we can arrange." She turned to Ron, who was grinning happily when Madam Pomfrey grudgingly wrapped a new bandage around his arms and Harry guessed that she hadn't found anything wrong with how they were healing.

Ron looked at them and grinned. "So what is it I heard about Sirius being free?"

"I'll explain it to you while we look for Draco and Neville, okay?" suggested Hermione and Ron nodded. He gave Sirius, who was still bouncing up and down a high five when the two left and Harry looked at his godfather and honorary uncle.

"It's nice to finally see you as a free man, Siri," whispered Harry and blinked when he found himself in a bone-crushing hug.

"You can't imagine how happy I am!" Sirius nearly squealed and made no indication to let go of him anytime soon. "I don't know how you managed to capture that rat, but I'll be eternally grateful that you did. Y'know… it was Amelia Bones who came over here just about half an hour ago who told me I'm a free man. She also gave me the Daily Prophet and said she would ensure that the compensation would be send to my Gringotts Account immediately. But you know what's best?"

Harry had to chuckle at the flood of words sprouting out of his godfather's mouth and shook his head. "No, what?"

"I get to throw Pettigrew through the veil myself if I want to!"

Harry's smile disappeared and he frowned. "I… I don't think that would be wise…"

Sirius finally let go of him and held him at arms-length to look at him. "Why in Merlin's name not?"

Harry bit his lip. "I don't think it would make you feel better and… to be honest… I think it would make you a murderer… I mean, killing someone in self-defense is different than deliberately killing someone by pushing him through the veil. Remember what I told you last year. I doubt Dad would've wanted you to kill him." He crossed his arms. "And secondly: I don't want to see you near that blasted veil _ever_ again!"

Sirius let go of him with a sigh and flopped down on the bed next to him. "Yeah… I understand what you mean… and you're probably right."

"I agree with Harry as well," Remus said and sat down across from them. "I think we should finally finish that chapter of our lives. And how to finish it better than with the thought of you finally being free?"

They were silent for a short time, until something else came to Harry's mind and he cleared his throat.

"So… I know that you've been to Azkaban before you came to the Ministry yesterday. Tell me, how exactly did Umbridge's trial go? What was the verdict?"

"The Wizengamont was just finalizing everything when the alarms for the wards in the DoM went off," replied Remus and Sirius nodded.

The black-haired animagus swung his legs up and was now sitting Indian-style. "As far as I'm concerned Umbridge is history."

Harry felt glee rising up in him and leaned forwards. "So?"

"Prison," stated Sirius. "She got twenty-five years."

Harry's face fell and he looked at him in disbelief. "Only?"

Sirius shrugged slightly. "Well, she didn't have the dark mark and as stupid as it may sound, but there were only three major charges to be brought forth against her, the rest were only more or less minor cases of assault."

The Marauder scratched his nose. "And even so, she was _only,"_ he rolled his eyes there, "accessory to the murder of Rose's parents' and the Cruciatus curse on you was the only case of grievous bodily harm she committed. The third major crime was that she was involved in lots of bribery. "

Harry was stumped and stared at his godfather with his mouth slightly open. It wasn't every day that you heard the nearly hyperactive animagus talk like that and he surely hadn't expected an answer like that.

"Well… okay. I guess she already made herself at home in Azkaban then?"

Sirius and Remus shared a look and simultaneously shook their heads. It was Remus who answered: "No. She'll be brought to Nurmengard this evening."

"Nurmen- are you sure?" asked Harry wide-eyed and then a smirk went to his face when he realized the implications of that. "Twenty-five years you said… in Nurmengard… well I'll be damned if she's able to be present at her release."

Nurmengard had been built by orders of the Dark Wizard Gellert Grindelwald at the height of his power, to hold his opponents. It was supposedly located somewhere in the German Sea, but only a few select people knew of its exact location because of the strong wards surrounding it. Harry had heard Dumbledore and Nicolas where two of these few. Funnily enough, Grindelwald was being held in the top-most cell inside his own prison ever since Dumbledore had defeated him.

In terms of magical defenses Nurmengard was said to be better protected than Azkaban – and it was also known to be crueler. Harry didn't know anything specific. In the contrary to Azkaban, it had a lot of non-magical defenses including deadly traps and high walls.

Sirius frowned and Harry saw him shudder slightly. "Azkaban is bad, but to be brought to Nurmengard… I don't think she'll hold up very well…"

"It may sound cruel, but I agree. She hasn't got what it takes to last more than ten years there if you ask me, "said Remus carelessly and Harry snickered.

"Whose idea was it to put her there?" wanted Harry to know. He was sure to worship the ground this person walked on.

Sirius chuckled. "It was the idea of Demetri Durell. I believe you know him?"

"Demetri? You mean Selwyn's sire is part of the Wizengamont?"

"Yep our dear Alexander was there's well – in the disguise of being Alexander Durell - Demetri's little brother. And believe it or not, up to now nobody has found out that they're vampires. Demetri simply claims that it is a tradition in his family that all male heirs have the same name, so no one gets suspicious."

"Just how many identities does that vampire have?" murmured Harry.

Sirius shrugged. "Who cares? He's an expert when it comes to spying. We're just lucky that he's on our side, just like Demetri."

Harry nodded and looked at his watch. He stood up. "I need to see Dumbledore now. I'll see you later, okay?"

…**HPHPHP…**

When Harry entered the Headmaster's office, he noticed his heart beating faster than normal. He was nervous and not just a little bit. He spotted Dumbledore sitting behind his desk, frowning at a stack of papers. When he saw Harry, he gave a small friendly smile.

Not waiting for a greeting, Harry crossed his arms. "Why didn't you remove the prophecy from the Ministry?"

Dumbledore sighed and gestured for Harry to sit down on a chair he had just conjured in front of him. "The answer is short: I wasn't able to. I tried, but it would reappear every time I took it away from the shelf and I would simply hold a small glass ball in my hand."

Harry raised his eyebrow at that and Dumbledore looked at him over his half-moon spectacles. "You must understand that only those the prophecy is about can remove it. I'm afraid I have to admit, that I wasn't aware of this detail until a week ago, for it is not public knowledge. I spend all the time looking for a charm to remove it – of course my attempts proved to be futile."

With a sigh, Harry accepted the answer. It was good enough. He himself hadn't known that prophecies could only be removed by the people they were about. And it seemed that Nicolas had not known this as well. He was the one that had taught Harry about all these things after all.

Deciding to no longer waste time with finding a reason to fault the Headmaster for the battle last night, he thought about what had bothered him the most for the last few days.

"Professor, what exactly happened back then? What was this strange feeling I had when I passed out in Snape's quarters?"

Dumbledore sighed. "Harry, I'm afraid I will have to ask you a very big favor. I know you will not be happy with what I want and _can_ tell you, so I ask you to stay calm."

Harry's eyes narrowed, but after some time he nodded.

Dumbledore sighed in relief and Harry could see that - this time - it wasn't easy for the headmaster to _not_ simply tell him everything.

"First of all I can't tell you what exactly happened five days ago, for it requires a lot more research on my part. I can only tell you that it must have something to do with Voldemort and your connection to him," he raised his hand to silence Harry when he started to interrupt.

"I know that's not what you wanted to hear, but please, bear with me. I surely do not want to keep you in the dark – I won't make that mistake again, but this time I must ask you to simply be content with what I tell you now - and if only to put an old man at ease. I don't want to scare you with assumptions and half-truths."

Harry looked deeply into the Headmaster's eyes and after a long time gave a soft sigh and nodded. Their little talk certainly didn't go as planned, but Dumbledore was right. He wasn't happy with that answer at all, but even so, he had to admit, that he wasn't interested in worrying about things that could very well be false in the end. He had enough _real_ worries and would wait until the old wizard was really sure if the incident five days ago was worth worrying about or if it was just another strange reaction to the dragon-blood.

He wanted to stand up, but Dumbledore stopped him. "Please, I have something else to tell you. It is something I have found out while Umbridge reigned over Hogwarts in my stead. However, under no circumstances must you tell anybody else than your most trusted friends – provided they know Occlumency."

Harry shook his head. "I would never spread around secrets like gossip."

"I know," smiled Dumbledore, "it's just to be sure. You are the first person I tell this and will be told if I deem it necessary to let anyone else know of my discovery."

He nodded in acceptance and felt dread rising up in him. "So… what is it?"

Dumbledore took a lot of time to formulate his answer it seemed. "During my research, I stumbled upon something I had completely forgotten about." He opened a small drawer on his desk and Harry's eyes widened when he took a familiar looking diary with a hole in the middle out of it.

"I'm sure you recognize Tom Riddle's diary."

"Really now, how could I forget that blasted thing?" murmured Harry and automatically rubbed his arm where the Basilisk-fang had pierced his flesh. He shook his head and tried to come up with an answer to why Dumbledore showed it to him now of all times.

"Then you also remember that it contained an exact image – a memory if you want – of Tom when he was sixteen years old." This time he didn't wait for an answer but put the diary back into the drawer. "This made me start thinking. I don't claim to be all-knowing, but never in my life have I come across a spell that would make it possible to do what Tom did."

Harry frowned. "But isn't the Marauder's Map something like the diary as well? I mean, I remember back in third year when it started to insult Snape on its own when he tried to read it…"

"Oh no," answered Dumbledore with a grim chuckle that certainly didn't fit him. "That wonderful map you have doesn't contain the memories and thoughts of your father and his friends, but merely a small reflection of their personalities. That's what makes the map able to… let's call it communicate."

"What is it then?" wanted Harry to know and noticed that he was getting impatient.

"Tom... no, Voldemort, has created something which is impossible for the human mind to fully understand. What I'm talking about can't exactly be created with a specific spell, but only with a special intent. He created something that is more evil, more sinister and so utterly dark that the Unforgivables look like light spells. He has killed many to achieve what he wants... but some deaths were not just for the sake of his inane desire to kill all muggles," said Dumbledore and Harry gulped. He had never seen the old man that serious.

Dumbledore sighed and looked him directly in the eye. "Some of his killings had the purpose to ensure that his soul would not leave the mortal world. That Tom would stay practically immortal – able to return. And he did it not just once."

Harry looked at the headmaster, waiting for something more, but it didn't come. His thoughts travelled back to his training with Nicolas, Perenelle and Narcissa and all the curses, wards, potions and rituals he had read about and practiced himself. Suddenly his mind stopped at the rituals.

"More than once...?" he whispered quietly.

And then, as if he had been struck by the Cruciatus, realization hit him. The truth hit him harder than every curse, punch or torture had ever done. He jumped up from his chair and stared at Dumbledore. He could see his own horrified expression in the Professor's grave-looking eyes – wishing, no, begging it to be a sick joke.

"Was it… was it intentional?" he stuttered barely able to suppress the shaking in his voice. "I mean, did Voldemort _know_ what he was doing there?"

Dumbledore nodded gravely. "Sadly, yes. There is no doubt in my mind that he knew what he was doing."

"How can… anybody cripple himself _that_ much? How can anybody go… go to _such lengths_ to stay immortal?"

He looked Dumbledore in the eyes and hoped against hope that he would find the normally present twinkle in them that told him, the man already had a plan.

When he didn't find the reassurance he had looked for he turned around. "I… damn! I… I will take my leave now… thank you Professor for telling me..." he whispered with a shaky voice he barely recognized as his own. "Excuse me, but you gave me a lot to think about..."

**...HPHPHP...**

Harry dashed to the Room of Requirement in a daze. His mind was absolutely blank and the only thing he desperately wanted was to wake up from that horrible nightmare. A grimace formed on his face when he realized that his hands were shaking and on top of that he felt the cold sweat on his skin.

With a heavy breath he opened the door after having passed the wall three times and stopped.

Draco, Hermione, Ron and Neville were sitting on the sofa and on the chairs in front of the fireplace. How should they be able... how could they kill someone, who wasn't able to be killed? All the hopes that had built up in Harry for the last two years... shattered because of one disgusting word!

That's how Voldemort had been able to return after he himself had stopped him as a baby. And now Harry knew that he would do it over and over again. Who knew how often? The terror Voldemort currently inflicted would come back even if they killed him.

When he looked at his friends, he felt a terrible pain rise up in his chest. Would Voldemort be able to carry out the treats he had made? Would he... kill them all when he was able to return again and again? Maybe even stronger with every time he did so?

'Yes. Yes, of course he would!' thought Harry and chocked on his own breath.

That caught his friends' attention and they looked up from the books they were reading – or in Ron's and Neville's case – the game of chess they were playing. Hermione had immediately jumped up with the first look at his face and was running in his direction.

She felt his forehead. "Harry! Harry, what's wrong? You look horrible, what happened? Harry!"

He embraced her tightly and took another chocked breath. She stiffened slightly.

"You're shaking..." whispered Hermione quietly and he heard the worry in her voice. Her hands travelled up and then rested on both sides of his face.

"Mate, Harry... what happened?" asked Ron, who still had bandages on his forearm, frightened while Neville was staring at him with wide eyes. Draco as well looked at him with dread. The blond knew that something really bad must have happened for Harry to be that shaken.

"Please tell us... what happened?" asked Hermione again; more desperate this time and returned his embrace.

He tightened his grip around her and blinked rapidly, looking over her shoulder to the others. "Voldemort... Horcruxes..."

"What? Harry, what are you talking about?" asked Hermione frantically.

He took a deep breath. "Voldemort has… he has made Horcruxes…"

"H-h-horcruxes?" stuttered Draco shaking his head furiously; his voice taking on a very high pitch. He stopped shaking his head and sunk back onto the sofa. "As in...," he gulped, "plural?"

Harry shortly closed his eyes and then nodded. "Yes... plural..."

The horrified expressions, the hopelessness that immediately crept into the eyes of his friends after those two words and Hermione's desperate cry of "NO!" were the last things it took to break the barrier Harry had built up. He let go of his stubbornness and sunk down on the ground with his elbows resting on his knees and his head in his hands. He gritted his teeth.

Hermione was sitting next to him and was holding onto him for dear life. His shirt was getting wet on his shoulder and he knew that she was crying. He shook his head. The meeting with the H.A members was definitely cancelled for today.

**And what do you think? Tell me your opinion on this chapter/story!**

**Dark Phoenix of Slytherin**


	41. The game behind the scenes

**Hi guys!**

**I'm sooo sorry for the long wait! But I had some trouble with my family and I simply didn't find the time to write... I hope this chapter makes up for that!**

**Thank you EKdude for your wonderful and quick beta-work!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 41**

Harry sighed. He didn't know how long he had been sitting on the floor, holding Hermione in his arms. His eyes every so often hushed over to his friends, who each seemed to be in their own worlds and then back to his girlfriend.

Hermione had calmed down and was now taking deep steadying breaths. She sniffed one last time and reluctantly let go of him. "I... I'm sorry Harry... it's not like me to get like that..."

He shook his head and tried to give her a smile, but knew that it looked more like a grimace. "It's okay... how about we get up off the floor?"

She nodded slowly. He rose up and held his hand out to help her up as well. Harry then turned back to his friends, who still hadn't said anything after his revelation and the two walked over to them and sat down on the last free sofa.

"So... Horcruxes," stated Harry and sighed when all of them flinched slightly. He was slightly surprised that after the initial shock was over, he was pretty calm - even though his hands were still shaking a little bit. But that was something he passed down to his only a short while ago healed injuries.

He waited, but nobody said anything. He shook his head. "What d'you know about them? You wouldn't have reacted that way if you didn't have a clue of what I'm talking about. I know how Draco knows about them, because Nick was the one who told us both about dark rituals."

Said blond shook his head and it seemed to Harry, as if he was shaking himself out of his stupor. Draco then groaned and leaned back into the sofa. "Just our luck... we got ourselves an enemy that's nearly immortal!"

Harry more felt than saw the glare Hermione was sending him and despite the seriousness of the situation had to suppress a chuckle.

It was Neville who spoke first. Harry noticed he threw a short look at their resident bookworm. "When we started to learn about rituals, Hermione was the one who accidentally came across the word Horcrux. I don't remember in which book it was. We... well..."

"Hermione, Neville and I wanted to find an explanation of how Voldemort was able to come back," continued Ron, who had his arms crossed tightly in front of him. "And because we have access to the restricted section we quickly found some books about Horcruxes... even though they weren't very useful."

Harry felt his eyebrows rise up and looked at each of them. "If they weren't useful how d'you know what Horcruxes are?"

"Luna," answered Hermione and Draco, who hadn't known about their independent research as well, gave Harry a disbelieving look.

He was surprised when Ron slapped his forehead. "That's why you were talking to her! Now I understand! I should've guessed that she had something to do with it when you came with those three books a day later!"

Harry blinked. "Hold on a sec! You've totally lost me. What the hell does Luna have to do with Horcruxes?"

Hermione adjusted her position on the sofa. "Well, not Luna directly but..." Her eyes lit up. "Do you know that her mother was an inventor?"

Harry blinked. "Um... no?" He shared another clueless look with Draco and then looked at Neville and Ron. It didn't help much because the two seemed to be as confused as he himself now.

"Even though Luna's mother wasn't very famous, she was one of those not just tinkering around trying to come up with things like better cauldrons or sneakoscopes. If what Luna told me is true, then her mother must've been one of the most brilliant witches of all time!"

Harry had to smile at the excitement that laced his girlfriend's voice now. Hermione once again shifted on her seat and continued: "Samantha Lovegood – that was her name - invented new spells, curses and everything that had to do with wand-work. According to Luna, her specialties were counter curses against dark rituals and dark magic in general. That's-"

"That's why she searched for information on Horcruxes," finished Draco and understanding dawned on all of them. "And apparently one of her experiments on finding a counter went terribly wrong."

Hermione's eyes hardened. "Yes... it was Luna who found her body. It amazes me that she was able to react fast enough to save her mother's research, before the fire that broke out in her lab got a hold of them."

"She... she..." Ron didn't seem to be able to formulate a coherent sentence, but Harry was sure, he knew what the redhead wanted to say.

"I didn't expect Luna to act like that in a situation like this. It may sound cruel, but apparently her mother was already beyond saving, so she did the only real thing she could think of: Save the work her mother had died for..."

They were all silent for a short while, until Hermione continued. "Well... this is how she got a hold of books about Horcruxes, but... it was strange how _I_ found out about it."

Harry smiled. "Let me guess: One day she simply approached you and told you that she had those books and would give them to you if you wanted to know about Horcruxes."

Hermione blinked. "That's... that's exactly what happened! How do you...?"

He smiled and caressed her cheek. "I've taught that girl for months now and have come to terms with her knowing thinks she normally shouldn't."

"Do you think she is a seeress?" asked Neville softly. "How else would she be able to know those things?"

"If she is, she could take Trelawney's job in an instant," said Draco and then shook his head. "Even though teaching divination in school is utter rubbish. You are a seer or you aren't. There's no use in trying to teach someone who doesn't have a gift for it."

Hermione looked at Draco as if he had lost his mind. "Do you want to tell me, you actually believe there is such a thing as being able to look into the future?"

Ron frowned. "Now that you mention it... I don't think she's looking into the future. I think it's more like she knows what's going on around her in the present without having to ask."

Hermione didn't argue against that, but Harry knew she would start looking through the library as soon as she had enough time to do that.

"I..." Hermione took a breath, shook her head in exasperation and surprised him with what she said next: "Even though we were able to find out so much about Horcruxes... no one of us made a connection to Voldemort... how could I've been so stupid?"

Harry smiled slightly and shook his head. "Don't act as if it's your fault. Draco and I researched Horcruxes as well and neither of us thought about Voldemort having some..."

The slightly darker mood was back and Harry felt rage starting to burn in him. He didn't really know where this sudden feeling had come from, but he knew that he definitely needed to calm down now. With that, he tuned his friends out when they started to talk once more and tried to keep his emotions in check. Leaning back into the cushions of the sofa, he closed his eyes.

"Harry? Would you..." Hermione hesitated slightly. "Would you like to help me looking up some things about divination? I just can't believe it really exists..."

He shrugged, once again feeling the tiredness returning. The soft aching of his body didn't help either. "Sure, why not?" he replied sarcastically, well aware of the slight flinch that Hermione gave. "I'm sure there's no such thing as divination at all and the prophecy that got my parents killed is just some sick joke!"

He shook his head and continued, his voice unnoticed by him, laced with more malice in each passing word. "I can't think of something more exciting. Sitting in an old dusty library pouring over books about esoterics, half-truths and other hocus-pocus that god-forsaken frauds like Trelawney came up with in a flood of inspiration, insanity or whatever you may call the abnormal things, fucking with those peoples' heads!"

Hermione touched his arm, but he ripped it away. "Harry what...?"

"Don't!" he hissed and stood up. "Just... don't. I've had it with things like that trying to dictate my life! It's enough that I have that damn prophecy looming over my head! That's all about divination I want to know and it's bloody well enough!"

"We know that it's not easy, but you're not alone in this mate!" said Ron with heatedly.

Harry momentarily closed his eyes and tried to get his temper in check, but failed miserably. "Yeah sure, but for how long? Would I be able to, I would kill Voldemort as soon as possible and you know what?"

His friends shook their heads and Harry ignored the frown that adorned Draco's face.

He clenched his fists. "I would just love to get my hands on him and make him suffer until the monstrosity he calls his body isn't able to handle any more pain. What would I give to hear that _thing_ beg for mercy now. But shall I tell you something?"

He paused shortly to comprehend what exactly he had just said and was shocked that he really felt like that at the moment. He sighed. "It wouldn't do any more good than giving me a short rush of satisfaction, for he would return and continue killing the people I care about."

His friends were now simply staring at him with disbelieving faces and once more tears had gathered around Hermione's eyes, while Neville seemed to be trying not to shake.

"I... sorry." Harry sighed and drove a hand through his hair. He went over to the door. "I guess I simply need to be alone for a little while... I haven't gotten enough sleep to think clearly at the moment."

His friends didn't answer and he simply left them sitting there.

**...HPHPHP...**

"Let him go," Draco said when Hermione wanted to hurry after Harry. She bit her lip, but to the blond's relief sat down again.

Draco didn't know what exactly he should think of Harry's abrupt exit at the moment. _Merlin,_ he wasn't even sure what to think about this sudden turn of events. One second he had seemed fine and the other Harry had suddenly snapped.

Then suddenly it clicked and the blond mentally shook his head. _'No, I know what's going on and I shouldn't pretend otherwise.'_ He knew this side of the raven haired wizard all too well. It was nearly the same reaction Harry had shown after those dark wizards in Australia had insulted his mother, although this time there wasn't any blood involved.

He knew that this was a side of the raven that was normally deeply hidden and only came forth when he was under lots of stress. He sighed and looked at the others.

"Look... don't worry about him, okay?"

He felt three pairs of eyes focusing on him.

"Don't worry?" echoed Hermione slightly panicky. "_Don't worry?_ Draco, have you _heard_ what he just said?"

"Yeah," added Ron and looked down to the floor. "That's not normal. I understand that he's angry, worried, heck, even that he's tired. I believe we all do, but that... just now... was _not_ normal."

"D'you really expect Harry of all people to be _normal?_" asked Draco incredulously. "How would you react if you were in Harry's shoes? Do you even know what he feels?"

He stopped shortly, sighed and composed himself. It wasn't fitting for him to lose his cool like that. "No, forget it. No one of us knows how he's feeling at the moment and to be honest... I don't really want to know. I may sound like a psychiatrist now, but that cold anger and the malice he just displayed is a form of let-out for him."

Hermione whipped her eyes and sighed softly, while Neville had started to frown. "A let-out? Don't you think... that's an understatement?"

"But what he says is true."

They all flinched and whirled around. Nicolas stepped out from behind one of the shelves, followed by Sirius.

"How long have you been there?" asked Draco, not bothering to pretend he didn't know the two had been eavesdropping.

"Long enough," replied Sirius gruffly when he and Nicolas sat down. "And to be honest I'm surprised Harry didn't blow something up. His father was the same, y'know?"

At their confused faces he smiled slightly. "If I hadn't just seen it myself, I wouldn't have thought my dear godson had inherited that particularly nasty trade, but apparently it's something that's simply part of being a Potter."

"Just wait a moment!" exploded Ron. "You mean to tell me that was _normal? _Sure, I've seen Harry lose his temper before, but that?"

Draco rolled his eyes and leaned back into his chair and murmured to himself. "Didn't I just try to explain that it's nothing to worry about?"

"Yes, Ron. It's perfectly understandable," the now ex-convict answered and he and Nicolas exchanged a look. "You can of course say he's going through puberty..." He chuckled slightly. "But that would be lying."

Draco was surprised to notice; that those two seemed to know each other for longer than just the few times they had talked during Order meetings. "You would be surprised how often I had to keep Lily away from James when he was in one of those moods after some Death Eaters had killed innocent people. Often people James knew." He smiled ruefully. "I don't know how many times I've been hexed by her."

"But... the Potters are a light family, aren't they?" asked Neville quietly. "How's it possible for them... if they... well..."

"Sometimes lose it like that?" asked Sirius nonchalantly. "Well it's only natural." Then his eyes darkened. "Can you really expect someone who lives in times like we do and is in the middle of a war to get away unscratched? I can speak from experience when I say that it's not possible. And... most people to be at the receiving end of a Potter's wrath deserve what they get."

"Sirius, be reasonable," Hermione said as if talking to a small child. "We're not talking about simply slapping someone in the face. If we think about what Harry said, then we're talking about torture here!"

Draco saw Sirius silvery eyes darken slightly and settled for watching Nicolas as he stood up and went over to the potions section of the room to examine some of Draco's current work. Repressing the urge to rise and follow the famous Alchemist, he turned his attention back to the conversation.

"_I_ know what we're talking about, but _you_ don't," answered Sirius icily and Draco was actually a bit surprised that the normally happy-go-lucky man was suddenly so cold. "Hermione, the Wizarding World is different from the Muggle World. You have to understand that." Sirius tone changed when he saw the small flicker of hurt in Hermione's eyes. "Our world is not as peaceful as you imagine it to be – and I'm not talking about Voldemort here."

"But _what _are we talking about then?" wanted Ron to know, who seemed to be as curious as Hermione now.

Sirius, however, didn't answer the redheads question, instead he looked at his watch and rose to his feet. "Draco, do you mind explaining? I have something else to do right now, I was just curious what you five were up to."

Draco sighed and with a slightly annoyed glance at the Head of the House of Black, who was now leaving the room, nodded. He mostly focused on Neville and Ron now. "We're talking about an entirely different way of life here, with our customs, culture and views being different from any others. Ron, Neville, you may know the gist of it, but nothing more. I don't expect you three – and sorry Hermione, but you the least of all – to understand what exactly we're talking about here."

"When you put it like that, you sound like a total bigot, y'know?" mumbled Ron slightly perturbed and Draco had to smirk at the pout on the redheads face.

Hermione had a frown on her face and was looking down at the floor. After a short silence, she looked up. "Let me at least try to understand then."

Draco chuckled slightly and conjured himself a glass of water, before his face became serious once more. "The Rack, the Catherine Wheel, the Iron Maiden, the Crocodile Tube... do those things ring any bells?"

Hermione had gone pale and nodded slowly, while Ron and Neville still seemed a little clueless. Draco was slightly surprised that Hermione knew about those things.

"Those torture devices were invented by purebloods before they were able to use the Unforgivables and other torture curses. Where have you heard of them?" he asked curiously.

Hermione gulped. "M-muggles used them on their prisoners during and after the Middle Ages..."

Draco was surprised by that, but didn't show it on his face. "They must have gotten the idea from some careless wizards then... anyway, back to the point: If Muggles used them on their prisoners then it was to make them confess and to punish them, yes?"

At Hermione's nod, he scoffed. "Well, wizards used them to get what they wanted. Physical and mental torture, political slaughter, and other similar things are still part of the Wizarding World. Can you really blame someone who has grown up with that knowledge and was even _taught_ to play that game - like me, Sirius and heck, even Dumbledore - that they don't freak out if someone gets a little sadistic? Even if someone gets-"

"That's quite enough now, Draco," said Nicolas softly but firmly and the blond jumped in surprise when a hand touched his shoulder. Only now could he see that Ron, Hermione and Neville looked slightly ill. "I believe they understand what you want to say, even if they can't comprehend it."

"But... Professor, I'm a pureblood as well and haven't heard of things like that," said Neville hesitantly.

Nicolas scoffed. "I would be surprised if you had, Neville. You're part of a light family after all. You were never taught about the concept of political war. The light families only act in the open with pretty speeches that are printed in the _Prophet._ The real political game plays in the shadows and is mostly played by piurebloods only. And the purebloods we're talking about here, who are sadly the ones _really_ ruling our world... well let's just say if someone interferes with their business and isn't strong enough, said person simply... disappears. So to explain Harry's behavior... it's considered harmless in the Wizardring World."

"That's barbaric!" exclaimed Hermione in disgust. "We're _no_ longer _living_ in the Middle Ages!"

"No one in his right mind would say otherwise, Hermione" reassured Nicolas the brunette witch. "And it has gotten better because of the muggleborns. But haven't you noticed, that the Wizarding World basically stopped advancing in the Middle Ages?"

"I..." Hermione sighed. "Yes, I have."

Nicolas nodded. "Now... I don't want to be rude, but could you leave Draco and me alone for a moment? I have something I need to talk to him about."

The tree nodded and Draco frowned slightly when they left the room without arguing. He immediately turned to Nicolas as soon as the door fell shut. "What is it?"

Nicolas eyed him. "It's about your reaction to basilisk-blood..."

**...HPHPHP...**

As soon as Harry had excited the Room of Requirement, he stopped walking and leaned against the wall. He shouldn't have snapped at his friends like that, but he also knew that, in a strange way, it helped him to get rid of some of the tension he had been feeling since Dumbledore had told him about the Horcruxes. Draco, he was sure, would understand why he had said what he did. The blond also wouldn't make a big deal of it, but he was not sure how to explain something like that to Hermione, Neville and Ron.

As horrifying and disgusting as it had been for him during his year of training, he had simply come to terms with that dark side being a part of him and that it was also very common in the Wizarding World for someone to act that way. That didn't mean that he wanted to be like that and didn't try to get those disturbing thoughts out of his head. But he agreed that there was a difference between saying those things just to scare someone and acting on those things.

He sighed and took a deep breath. He _really_ needed to calm down before his magic started to go haywire.

His thoughts fell back on Voldemort and his Horcruxes and what they had just spoken about. He sure needed to talk to Luna in the near future and ask her, if she had any more information about them. With another shake of his head he started walking down the corridor with no particular destination in mind. Even though he was tired, he knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep now.

He stopped shortly, when he heard footsteps behind him and turned around. An exasperated sigh escaped his lips when he saw his godfather coming out of the Room of Requirement. _'That sly dog eavesdropped!'_ shot through his head.

He slowed down and waited for his godfather to catch up with him. When Sirius fell in step next to him, Harry said nothing and just continued to walk.

"You feeling a little better now pup?" Sirius asked after five minutes when they were going down the stairs.

He shrugged slightly. "I don't know... I just feel as if everything is getting too much." He glanced at his godfather. "I don't know exactly how to describe it... knowing that I'm the one who has to kill Voldemort is one thing, but knowing that he has means to return if I do so, is another."

Sirius only nodded and they both left the castle to walk around on the grounds. After another five minutes spent in silence, Harry noticed that Sirius was subtly leading him into the direction of Hogsmeade. He frowned slightly.

"Where are we going?"

The ex-convict smiled slightly. "I talked to Dumbledore shortly after you left the hospital wing and he agreed to let you come with me. We're going to Grimauld Place to talk to my brother."

Harry's eyebrows went up. "What does Regulus want?"

Now Sirius looked a little guilty and then sighed. He stopped walking when they left the grounds and turned to him. "It's something Dumbledore and I should've told you as soon as we found out, or to be more precise, as soon as we confirmed it."

"Meaning?"

Harry noted that Sirius was now smiling slightly and he guessed it was because of his short answers.

"I knew that Voldemort has made Horcruxes since the end of last summer, Harry. And I told Dumbledore about them just before Christmas."

Harry only sighed and shook his head. He simply didn't have the energy to be angry right now. If his godfather was surprised at his lack of reaction he didn't show it, even though Harry saw him raise an eyebrow when he turned around.

"See you at Grimauld Place then," he said and changed into his Phoenix form, before flashing away.

**...HPHPHP...**

Harry appeared directly in the hallway of Grimauld Place, right in front of the entrance to the hidden library. He was just opening the secret door, when Sirius entered the house through the front door, grumbling slightly to himself.

"I wish I were able to simply apparate through wards like that... it would make escaping from danger much easier."

"Well, you can dig a tunnel to escape if necessary," Harry replied with a smirk and received a soft whack on the head for that.

With a slight pout in his godfather's direction, Harry opened the hidden door and stepped into the dimly lit room. His eyes didn't take long to adjust and with a small frown, he saw Regulus hovering over a chair near the fireplace.

The ghost looked up and smiled. "Harry, it's nice to see you again!" He then turned to his brother and gave a small nod. "Sirius."

"I've told him," Sirius only said and gave his brother a small smile in greeting. "I could've told him what you did as well, but it wouldn't have been right to do so."

Regulus sighed and nodded. Harry's frown increased when he followed Regulus's gesture and sat down on one of the armchairs. He stared at the ghost. "So... with what I gathered, you know about the Horcruxes?"

Regulus nodded. "You know that I've betrayed the Dark Lord... let me tell you, what exactly happened..."

**...HPHPHP...**

Harry sighed tiredly when he stepped through the gates and padded along the way leading up to the castle. He shook his head and his hand wandered into the pocket of his cloak and closed around a cold and smooth object.

Slowly he took it out and looked at it. It was a small golden locket with a large S engraved on it. It shimmered eerily in the glow of the sinking sun and Harry had to suppress a shudder when he thought of what exactly was in that locket.

"The locket of Salazar Slytherin... Voldemort sure as hell knows how to destroy history..."

He had been surprised when Sirius had given the locket to him with the explanation, that they weren't able to destroy the locket and he should store it somewhere in the Room of Requirement, as it was the safest place in all of Hogwarts.

"HARRY!"

He stumbled and quickly let the locket disappear back into his pocket. Not one moment too late.

He felt his feet leave the ground when something slammed into him and painfully landed on his back. Feeling the air getting knocked out of him and two arms squeezing him tightly, he gasped for breath and coughed slightly when some dust from the dry way made its way into his lungs. "H-hermione... you're k-killing me here!"

"That's actually a very good idea!" she huffed and let go of him, only to punch his chest... hard. "Didn't we already talk about you running off like that? Can you believe_ how worried_ I was after your display in the Room of Requirement? Where have you been these PAST SIX HOURS?"

Harry made no move to stand up while trying to get his breathing under control and ignore the pain in his back. "I was with Sirius..."

"Hermione, it's no use to knock him out as soon as you find him," chuckled Draco before she could start another rant and appeared in Harry's vision. "Let the man catch his breath before interrogating him."

"Gee, thanks Dray," Harry replied dryly and sat up with a slight wince. He looked around. "Where are Ron and Neville?"

"They're looking for you elsewhere." Draco shook his head and held a hand out to help him up. "Where the hell did you disappear to? Heck, we even thought about going down to the Chamber of Secrets!"

Harry didn't answer immediately, but held a hand out for Hermione to take. She sighed and gave him a look which said that she was still slightly peeved at him and let him help her up.

"So?" she asked when they started to go back to the castle.

"As I said, I was with Sirius," replied Harry, not sure where to begin. "Is it okay to wait for the other two? I don't want to tell you twice."

Hermione and Draco exchanged a look and then they both nodded.

"Good, then let's go back to the Room of Requirement," Harry said.

* * *

**And? Did you like it? Leave a Review and tell me what you think!**

**Dark Phoenix of Slytherin**


	42. Family Affairs

**Hi! How are you all doing?**

**The next chapter, freshly polished by _EKdude_ and ready for you to read!**

**I hope you like it and leave a review, yes?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 42**

Harry surveyed his friends quietly. They didn't have to wait long for Ron and Neville to arrive after they had decided to go to the Room of Requirement. He had just informed them about what Sirius – and especially Regulus – had told him at Grimmauld Place.

Hermione was looking rather pale and every time she glanced at the locket, she made a face as if she wanted to vomit right on the spot, whereas Neville was just staring into space with a slightly thoughtful but frightened expression.

„So you're saying that this ancient locket - which belonged to _Salazar Slytherin,_ mind you - has a piece of Voldemort's soul in it?" asked Draco, sounding more annoyed than worried while suspiciously eying the golden locket and holding it up with two fingers.

"Yeah..." sighed Harry. "And according to Sirius and Regulus it seems impossible to destroy. They tried everything."

"So they just decided it'll be the best to stash it away in Hogwarts?" he asked incredulously and then put the locket back on the table in front of him. "Not that I don't understand their reasoning, but even though we researched Horcruxes, we don't know if they can be dangerous when you're around them for too long."

Neville's eyes focused on them and he shortly looked at Ron (who looked like he was pouting while tracing circles on the sofa with his wand) and then shook his head in disbelief, before giving the locket a small glance and then turning to Harry: "Not only that... in none of the books there is an explanation on how to destroy Horcruxes... what if... what if they're _indestructible?_"

Hermione startled them all by furiously shaking her head and answered: "That's impossible. Voldemort's not the only one who's made Horcruxes to stay alive. Others before him did so too. If there's no way to destroy them, then at least some of the people who made one would still be running around. There _has_ to be a way."

"I agree with that. But what I don't understand is why Regulus and Sirius only decided to tell you about the locket now," murmured Draco. "You said this locket is the reason for Regulus dying... so where the hell has this thing _been_ all these years?"

"In a cabinet at Grimmauld Place," replied Harry and flexed his foot when it began to fall asleep. "I still remember when Sirius first talked to Regulus last summer while Mrs. Weasley made us clean the house. When I mentioned to him that we were cleaning out the cabinets he went up there."

"Maybe there are other Horcruxes at Grimmauld Place..." suggested Neville and Harry shook his head in the negative.

"No, Sirius searched the whole house and he said even Dumbledore couldn't find anything after he had to leave the school. What worries me is that he also doesn't seem know how to destroy them. Hell, even Nicolas doesn't know it!"

"Great!" groaned Draco and slumped deeper into the sofa. "So we've got a Horcrux and no one has the slightest idea how to destroy it!"

Harry nodded and took the locket back. "Well, at least we _have_ one."

Ron stopped tracing circles with his wand and looked up. "Am I the only one who's got no clue where in Merlin's name the other Horcruxes could be? Bloody hell, we don't even know how _many_ there are! Not to mention _what _they are! How the hell are we supposed to get a hold on all of them?"

With one last look, Harry let the locket disappear back into his pocket and shook his head. "No, I believe you're not the only one who's asking himself that question... but we can't do much more than let Dumbledore, Nick or Sirius try to locate other Horcruxes now, can we? At the moment we're stuck here in school and I doubt we'd be able to leave secretly, now that Voldemort's back out in the open."

"And? We can still flash around if we need to," Ron said. "I see no problem there."

"Haven't you noticed the wards strengthening themselves? If not then _try_ flashing around. It doesn't work anymore. I appeared in front of the gates when I flashed back from Grimmauld Place."

Hermione absentmindedly scratched her cheek and then shook her head. "I guess we'll have to wait until the holidays to start looking into it more... the Hogwarts library doesn't help us, so our only option is to search the Black library at Grimmauld Place. D'you all agree with that?"

Harry was the first to nod. "Suits me just fine. I need a little break until then..."

The others agreed as well and then Draco looked at his watch and got up. "Well I've got to patrol the corridors with Daphne and you know how she gets when I turn up late. See you tomorrow then."

The blond left the room and a comfortable silence enveloped them all. Then Ron shook his head and stood up. "Harry... do they expect you to just flick your finger and the Horcrux will disappear?" he asked with a frown. "Why give it to you and not Dumbledore or Flamel?"

With a small shrug, Harry replied: "Sirius didn't give it to _me,_ he just said I should hide it in this room here. I don't think he and Dumbledore have some ulterior motive other than showing us that the Horcruxes are really... well, real."

The redhead nodded and smiled slightly while Harry stood up and went over to one of the cupboards where they stored their equipment. He carefully emptied one of the drawers and let the small vials of potions that had been in there float over to a nearby shelf. The golden locket shimmered in the light when he held it up once more and with a shake of his head, Harry placed it in the drawer and shut it.

When he went back to the sofa, Ron was frowning once more, but then gave him a small grin. "Sorry, I'm just a little on the edge because of those blasted Horcruxes. And... oh shit! I need to do my homework!"

He turned to Neville who had wandered off to one of the bookshelves when Harry had put the locket away. "Oi! Can you help me with my Herbology homework? I totally forgot to do it! And I can't even use the Ministry as an excuse because she assigned it two weeks ago!"

Neville smiled slightly. "Sure, why not? D'you mind coming to the Huflepuff Common Room, though? I've got all my books and even the finished essay there."

The redhead nodded and with a wave the two left the room, leaving Harry and Hermione alone. Harry sighed tiredly, closed his eyes, leaned deeper into the sofa-cushions and started to massage his temples. The last two days had been hell and he still felt the lingering pain of his recently healed injuries.

Hermione put a hand on his arm. "Harry... are you okay? I mean... I understand your outburst this afternoon, but... what was it that made you lose your temper like that? Was it... was it me being a know-it-all?"

"No!" Harry's eyes quickly opened and he turned to Hermione, taking her hand in his. She was biting her lip and not looking at him. "Mione it's definitely not your fault! I..." he sighed and drove a hand through his hair.

"I just couldn't hold it in any longer. The things happening this year... Voldemort's letters, the Dursleys' and all those peoples' deaths, the break-out from Azkaban and then the Ministry... I just feel so... so helpless knowing that most of these things happened because Voldemort's after me."

He gave her a soft smile when she finally looked at him. "The training to resist the dragon-blood didn't help much either... I still feel dizzy occasionally and then add the fact that my whole body still hurts from the last two days."

His soft smile disappeared and he shook his head with a tired sigh. "I just want to have a normal year at school... only _one._ For Hogwarts supposedly being the safest place I've surely knocked on death's door often enough..."

Hermione continued to look at him and with dread, Harry could see small tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. She slowly leaned forward and buried her face into his chest. He embraced softly, but didn't really know what else to do when her whole body suddenly started to shake.

"Hermione... what? Why are you crying now?" he asked at a total loss.

She shook her head and suddenly he heard soft giggles before she let go of him. "You prat! I'm not crying, I'm laughing!"

He blinked at her. "Um... okay? Why are you laughing?"

She took a deep breath to calm herself down and wished the rears that still threatened to fall away. Then she smiled at him. "I'm laughing, because this was the first time ever, that you told me everything that's bothering you without me having to spent ages forcing it out of you."

Harry felt his sour mood vanish slightly and shrugged a little embarrassed. "Well..."

She stuck her tongue out at him and playfully swatted his arm. "I've got you completely whipped, hm, Mr. Potter?"

He shook his head in exasperation, before grinning slightly lasciviously. Hermione's eyes widened and she squealed and wanted to bolt when he grabbed her and maneuvered her on his lap so that her knees where on either side of him. "Don't let it go to your head..." he whispered and started to trail kisses along her collarbone and up her neck.

"I wouldn't dream of it," she replied and one of her hands entangled itself into his hair while the other went down to his back. She moaned slightly when he softly bit into her ear and craned her neck to give him more access. "God... Harry."

He smiled and shortly stopped to take a look at her face. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes closed. He loved when she got like that. He doubted that anybody would believe him when he told them, that there was more to his little bookworm. He mentally shook his head at the thought. There was no way he would let anybody get to see this side of Hermione.

His arms encircled her waist and pulled their bodies closer together. Harry smiled when a pleased sigh escaped her lips and then she softly yanked his head up and suddenly bowed down to capture his lips.

Harry groaned into the kiss and let himself sink into the cushions of the sofa when her hands started massaging his chest and her hips started to grind slightly. He moaned and felt his own body turn into pudding when her hands slit under his shirt. "By Merlin, Hermione... if you don't want me to lose control, you need to stop now..."

She giggled softly and looked at him with half-lidded eyes. "I know... I've tested your limits before, haven't I?"

He nodded and let his head fall back on the cushions when the hands on his chest were joined by her mouth. Even though they were together for nearly a year, they hadn't done _it_. Sure, they had driven each other crazy and Harry couldn't remember how many cold showers he had to take this year, but they both felt that sleeping together in the castle was simply not what they wanted. They both wanted their first time to be special and definitely not at Hogwarts. Additionally Hermione had – albeit hesitantly – admitted, that she would rather like to preserve her virginity until marriage.

Harry's thoughts stopped there. As much as he liked Hermione, he couldn't imagine himself marrying _anyone_ at the moment. His mind turned back to the present, when she continued to talk: "And didn't I always know when to stop?"

"Yeah... but remember, we've got to patrol the seventh and sixth floor in half-an hour as well..." he replied rather out of breath, not knowing how much longer he could stand her ministrations without losing it. "and didn't you want to look up something about divination as well?"

"Right..." she admitted and once more captured his mouth. "And I also wanted to look up something for our OWLs..." she whispered back and then she stiffened and her eyes widened. Harry had to suppress his laughter at the look on her face.

"OH MY GOD! We've got exams in a week and I haven't studied a bit!"

**...HPHPHP...**

Said week later, Harry calmly left the Great Hall after their exam in Ancient Runes with a ranting Hermione in tow. He was confident that he was able to get at least an E. He (and his girlfriend as well) had used runes for magical barriers and rituals before. Other than the rest of the students, Harry therefore understood the deeper meanings behind the simple translations and hadn't hesitated to explain them. And he was sure that with Hermione it was the same.

"I can't believe I confused those two runes!" exclaimed Hermione when they stepped outside the castle and into the sun. "I wrote that _Ehwaz_ means Defense and not _Eihwaz!_ Oh, I bet that cost me at least four points!"

Harry shook his head. "Knock it off, Mione. You of all people don't need to worry about _not_ getting top-marks."

She gave him a sidelong glance and then sighed. "Maybe... it's just the first time that I've studied for something for _only _a week... I feel as if I've made so many mistakes I could've avoided otherwise."

They stopped walking when they reached the giant tree at the Black Lake that was their favourite spot and both sat down on the soft grass. Harry positioned himself with his back against the tree and waited for Hermione to finish searching her bag for her book on Aritmancy and chuckled when the first thing she found were two bottles of butterbeer.

She gave him a small look and shook her head. "You put that in there, didn't you?" After his small nod and a smirk, she huffed playfully. "I really should stop casting featherlight- and enlarging-charms on it... I didn't even notice I was carrying them."

He slung his arm around her waist and pulled her towards him, so that she sat between his legs. With a small grumble of something Harry didn't understand, she leaned back, opened her book and decided to ignore him as much as possible, while Harry opened the two bottles. He handed one to Hermione, who automatically took it before looking at the book in her hand and then back up to give him a pointed look.

He immediately shook his head and took a sip of his butterbeer. "Don't even start nagging me about some last minute studying! You know it won't work for me anyways. But... you don't happen to have the newspaper from this morning, do you? I wasn't able to read it before you dragged me to the exam."

She opened her mouth to respond, but then decided otherwise. Instead she searched her bag and then handed him the newest Daily Prophet. "That reminds me... there's another article about Sirius in there. It says that he was now fully reinstated – d'you remember the Ministry giving him back his title?"

Harry nodded and tried to find the page the article was on, when she continued: "Well they only gave him back his title as the Head of the House of Black with that. This morning, he was legally – by the Crown - given back the title 16th Marquis of Magical Kent."

Harry blinked slightly and gave up trying to find the page. "Hold on, the Crown - as in the Queen of England – knows about magic? Why haven't I heard about that before? I thought only the Prime Minister knew about the Wizardring World." He scratched his head. "That, or I didn't really understand Narcissa when she tried to explain that stuff to me..."

Hermione gave him a small smile. "I guess you misunderstood something there. But I think that Sir-"

She was interrupted when Ron came running over to them with his training clothes on. They exchanged a surprised glance when the redhead stopped in front of them, slightly panting.

"Uh... Ron? Did we miss something?" asked Harry slowly while checking if there was really just butterbeer in his bottle. "What the hell are you doing?"

The redhead rolled his eyes. "Very funny. What does it look like I'm doing? I got bored, so I decided to go for a run. It's much more interesting than watching Lavender and Parvati polishing their nails in the common room."

Hermione's eyes narrowed and Harry had to chuckle. "And what about studying? Just because you don't have an exam today, doesn't mean that you shouldn't study a little bit for Care of Magical Creatures tomorrow!"

He gave her an odd look as if to ask if she had gone mad. "And what should I study for it? Most of us only looked at thin air while 'studying' thestrals and everyone knows what a twig looks like after sketching those bowtruckles. And if I want to describe a kneazle I just make it a mix between Crookshanks and McGonagall's animagus form."

Harry burst out laughing at that and Hermione huffed before returning to her book.

"I'm surprised to see you out here training alone though," said Harry when the redhead sat down next to them, peering at something in the distance.

With a small smile he noticed, that Ron's ears turned red and he looked down at his feet. "Actually... Loony – err... I mean, Luna - asked me after breakfast if I could help her with some additional training outside the H.A. to really shape up... as crazy as it sounds. She said something about being physically stronger would help her to catch a... Wandering... something."

He looked confused now and started to look off into the distance behind Harry once more. Harry's smile meanwhile had turned into a smirk. "Something you're not telling me?" He started playing with Hermione's hair and noticed that she hadn't turned a page for a while. A clear sign that she wasn't reading but rather listening to what they were talking about. "I didn't know you were into blondes."

Ron started to splutter and his face turned as red as his ears. Wha-? No! B-bloody hell! There's nothing going on there! She just asked me for help. That's all!"

"Uh huh," Harry replied and took another sip out of his bottle.

"There she comes," Ron grumbled then.

Harry craned his neck to look around the trunk of the big tree and saw the blond girl slowly run towards them. She had her usually flowing waist-length blond hair pulled up in a high ponytail which made her look rather different. She was not wearing her strange earrings and also had traded her school-uniform in favour of muggle-styled knee-length black pants and a bright yellow t-shirt.

When she came closer Harry could see the usual dreamy look was replaced by a fierce expression every now and then shifting between a mix of pain and exhaustion. And when she finally reached them, she slumped down between Ron and Harry and let herself fall flat on her back, her breath coming out in small gasps.

"Tired?" Harry asked bemusedly and stared down at the blond witch.

"Knackered!" she replied and surprised all of them by not adding anything about strange creatures afterwards.

Even Hermione had stopped reading now and stared at Luna with curiosity and amusement. "Do you mind me asking why you've suddenly decided to exercise more?"

Luna's breathing had calmed down and she sat up again, the dreamy look back in place. "Daddy and I will go to Sweden in the holidays and after that to Austria where the Wandering Kritchers live. But they only show themselves to people who do sports... otherwise they deem them unworthy."

Harry nodded his head as if the explanation was perfectly understandable. "So you've decided to ask Ron to show you how to do things right?"

After a short while, she nodded. "Yes, Ronald seemed to be the easiest one of the Phoenixes to approach."

Harry placed his now empty bottle on the grass next to him and gave Luna a sideways glance. "I just have to ask now: How d'you know that we're phoenixes? It's not common knowledge, y'kow?"

"Didn't the Sorting-hat say so at the beginning of the year?" she asked dreamily. "Who else would have the chance to unite the houses and teach the darkness fear, if not five friends that are all in different houses?"

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but then decided to simply let it be. He didn't really believe, that she knew about their animagus forms just because of the hat. Sure, she was right with them all being in different houses, but even so, he wasn't sure if they were all phoenixes. Neville hadn't even managed to transform into his animagus form yet.

He stared out onto the lake, not wanting to interrupt the now animated chatter between Ron, Luna and surprisingly Hermione as well and content with just tuning them out. A single eyebrow rose when a red and gold blur flew over the surface of the lake and then disappeared behind a line of trees. Some students excitedly pointed at the blur when it appeared again and then flew up into the air. Then it came closer and closer and hovered directly over Harry and his friends.

"Fawkes?" murmured Harry quietly when he was finally able to make out what the blur was.

Dumbledore's phoenix gave a loud thrill and continued to fly circles over them.

'_The Headmaster wants to see you, youngling,' _a voice sounded inside his head and Harry had to sigh. He didn't really want to know what the Headmaster wanted because he was still a little peeved at him for not telling him about the Horcruxes sooner. Come to think of it, he hadn't even seen the man anywhere in the castle since their talk after their trip to the Department of Mysteries.

"Mione? Care to move over a bit?" Harry asked anyway. "Dumbledore apparently needs to see me."

"I... what?" she asked perplexed. "How do you know that so suddenly?"

He simply pointed up at the sky where Fawkes was continuing to fly circles and she nodded slowly. He then turned to Luna. "D'you have time sometime after your end-of-year exams are over? I'd like to talk to you about some things that can't be brought up in a H.A. meeting."

The blond girl nodded slightly. "I'm sure the Nargels will have disappeared by then and I'll be able to answer some of your questions."

Harry smiled at her and then with a small frown turned around and started walking back to the castle. When he looked at the sky, he needed to shield his eyes from the sun to get a glimpse at Fawkes. The Phoenix was currently flying lower and lower until he landed on the tree, Hermione, Ron and Luna were still sitting under. With a small chuckle to himself at the pointing and whispering students, he entered.

**...HPHPHP...**

He just wanted to knock, when Dumbledore's voice told him to enter and shook his head. _'I'd like to know how he does that...'_

When he opened the door, he was slightly surprised, that Dumbledore was not the only one in the office. Three more familiar persons were sitting on the old sofa on the left-hand side of the circular room and Sirius was standing not far away from them in front of the fireplace. Giving his godfather a small smile, he turned to the other three and nodded his head.

"Lord and Lady Wilkes, it's nice to see you once more. Are you well?" he asked and after receiving a greeting in return, his eyes fell on his young housemate Rose Zeller, sitting between them. "Rose, I haven't really talked to you since after your... stay in the Hospital Wing... how are you?"

The girl smiled and stood up. "Hi, Harry! I'm fine." Her smile disappeared and she looked at her feet. "I didn't have the chance to ask... but read about You-Know-Who... so... he's really back? And the world believes it? No one did when U-umbridge... when Umbridge told him to k-kill my pa-parents."

Harry sighed and gently cupped her face in his hands to wipe away the tears that had started to gather in the corner of her eyes. "Yes Rose, they all know that he's back now."

"But when he's out in the open, I have nowhere to go!" she sniffed and threw her arms around his waist.

Harry looked over her head to the two adults sitting on the sofa. They sadly shook their heads. He knew that they were her aunt and uncle, but understood that they both came from very dark families and likely would be asked to become Death Eaters. Having a niece that was foolishly seen as a muggleborn, just because two generations ago a squib had married a muggle, would prove to be very dangerous.

"I'm glad you followed my call so quickly, Harry." said Dumbledore then. "Please take a seat."

He nodded and was surprised when Rose didn't let go of him. Looking down at the brown-haired small girl, he shrugged slightly and scooped her up in his arms, before sitting down on the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk with her in his lab. He smiled slightly when he saw that Rose had blushed a little bit. He couldn't understand why the still eleven-year-old girl was so attached to him when in his opinion he was the one partly responsible for the death of her parents.

"Why did you ask me to come here, Headmaster?"

Sirius stepped forward and grinned. "Well, it was me who wanted you to come up here. There are two things. One doesn't concern you directly, but it's something I think you should have a say in as well."

"I'm listening," Harry replied simply.

Sirius started pacing around slightly. "I know that you probably think it's cheesy but I told you before that you're the closest thing I have to a son – that's why I named you my heir." He seemed to gather his thoughts. "But there lies the problem... I didn't think about it before but you don't bear my name and therefore can't be named my heir. And you know the oafs of the Ministry and their grip on traditions."

"But wasn't my grandmother a Black? Dorea Black was my dad's mother, wasn't she? She was your great-aunt. Wouldn't that normally be enough of a blood-relation?"

"True, but as soon as the Potters started to fight against Voldemort, my dear father banished her from the family-tree and ensured that no descendants of her would have claim to the title."

Harry rolled his eyes and Sirius continued. "What the Ministry fortunately doesn't know is, that in the event of my death, not Draco would be the next in line to become Head of House, but Bellatrix."

Harry's eyes widened and then he grimaced. "Bellatrix? But what about Narcissa? Or Tonks – scratch that - isn't Andromeda, Tonk's mother, the oldest of the Black-sisters?"

Sirius nodded. "She is, but even though I reinstated her back into the House of Black, she won't be able to claim the title because she only has a daughter and told me she's unable to have another child. And only a male heir can inherit the title. And Tonks doesn't seem to get married anytime soon, so..."

"But why can't Draco inherit then?" Harry asked perplexed and with a slight pout in his voice.

Sirius sighed. "Because as soon as I declared Narcissa's wedding contract with Malfoy for null and void, her and her descendants claim to the title became non-existent as well. My father took care of that while he was the Head of House, guessing that Cissy would have turned 'traitor' in the event of a divorce. And it's an irrevocable magical contract which I therefore can't cancel."

"But Bellatrix is a woman!" Harry protested, trying to sort out all the information in his head. "How can she become the Head of House? Unless..." he groaned and Sirius nodded his head when he looked at him for confirmation. A small shudder overcame him. "She and her husband would act as regents until their male heir – thank Merlin that they haven't managed to reproduce yet – is of age..."

"So you see where the problem is?" asked Sirius after a short silence and Harry nodded tiredly.

Sirius looked stricken now and cleared his throat. "Harry... I understand if you don't want to but... err... would you be willing to become my legal and official heir?"

"Your...?" Harry's eyes widened and he stared at his godfather with his mouth slightly open before catching himself. "That would mean... you really want to...?"

He wasn't able to form a full sentence at the moment and gently gestured Rose to let him stand up. Rose slit off Harry's lap and went back to her relatives and started talking to them in hushed tones while he went to stand in front of the marauder.

"Now that I'm free and you obviously can't go back to the Dursleys... it well... seemed to be a good idea. And as I said, you're like a son to me. Don't think I only do that because I don't want Bellatrix to get the title!"

"Do you mean it? You really want to..."

Sirius smiled. "Yes, I'd like to formally adopt you, Harry. If I hadn't been in Azkaban, I would have done so straight away and you would never have had to go to the Dursleys, blood-protection be damned! I bet James will kill me in the afterlife anyways..."

Harry stared at Sirius as if he had grown a second head and then shook his head in disbelief, which made his godfather's face falter – thinking he would say no. Harry then grinned. "I... of course! How can you think I'd say no to that?"

Sirius beamed at him and gave him a rough hug while Harry was still not sure if he should believe what he had just heard. Sure, Sirius being his godfather was great, but now... that would mean he would become his adoptive father!

Dumbledore cleared his throat and held up a stack of parchment and a familiar looking quill. "Sirius already arranged everything and got the papers this morning. Harry, your timely adventures are not known to the Ministry and therefore you're still considered a minor for two years to come."

When Harry wanted to open his mouth to correct the man, he held up his hand.

"Please, I know you thought you were of age since the day you turned sixteen, but it seems, like many others, you misunderstood the law the Ministry enforced last year. It only allows you to legally do magic outside of school when sixteen, but you still have to be seventeen to be considered an adult."

"Oh," was all Harry said.

"But due to your relatives' death, you're the only one who's allowed to sign his name in blood and with that approve of the adoption."

Harry nodded and stepped forward to look at the parchment.

"You will have to sign that. The other papers are an overview of all properties you have and some more documents for Sirius," Dumbledore said.

**...HP...**

**Certificate of Adoption  
**

_**Harry James Potter**_

_**Future Head of the Most Brave and Ancient House of Potter, Future Earl of Magical Somerset**_

**with approval of:**

**the Department of Family-Affairs of the British Ministry of Magic**

**and**

**Harry James Potter**

**is declared to be the the legal son and heir to:**

_**Lord Sirius Orion Black**_

_**Head of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black, 16th Marquis of Magical Kent**_

**and henceforth shall officially - with all titles and responsibilities – be recognized as:**

_**Harry James Potter-Black**_

_**:::**_

_**Signed:...Signed:...Signed:**_

_Augustus Greengrass...Sirius Orion Black..._

Head of the Department of...Head of the House of Black, etc...

Family-Affairs

**...HP...**

Harry stared at his new surname for a long while and felt his heart beat a little faster, before shakily grabbing the quill and looking at the space where his signature was required. He felt Sirius hand grab his shoulder and shortly smiled up at his godfather and soon to be adoptive father. It was strange to call him that in his head...

"What responsibilities are they talking about there?" he asked with a slightly shaking voice.

Sirius smiled and let his hand rest on his shoulder. "It would only mean, that in the event of my death you would be the Head of the House of Black until one of your sons is of age. So basically you would have to ensure to have two sons. The oldest one would be the heir to the Potter-line, while the younger one will be the heir of the Black-line."

Harry blushed slightly at the mention of possible future children and with his hand still shaking he signed the parchment and didn't even flinch when the blood-quill cut into the back of his hand. He then looked up at the beaming Sirius. "Siri, there's one thing though... don't expect me to call you dad, okay? That would just be too strange..."

Sirius snorted and ruffled his hair. "Don't worry pup, I wouldn't dream of it. That would just make me feel old and also I could _never_ get used to that!"

Harry grinned back and nodded and then looked at another parchment Dumbledore held up. "What's this?"

"Well, you see, with me officially being your new father – Merlin... that really takes getting used to – it's obviously impossible for me to continue being your godfather,. This little document gives that right to someone else. And I thought... well... would you agree if Moony gets to be your new godfather? I still need to ask him, of course, but I think he would really like that and-"

"Sirius! You're rambling!" laughed Harry and nodded. "Sure, ask him and tell him I fully approve of that choice."

"So Mr. Potter-Black," Harry did a small double-take at being called that, but was sure that Dumbledore only did that to see their reaction. He doubted anyone else would call him that from now on. "We have another matter to discuss," he continued, "it's time to tell you something about a suggestion I've made to Sirius concerning young Rose here. You know that her relatives can't take her in because Voldemort will surely want to recruit them and if not, at least monitor them."

With a slight frown, Harry shook his head, not really sure where this conversation was going. "I don't mean to sound rude, but that concerns me how?"

"My- well..." Sirius grinned, "_our _family, has a very nasty background as you know. But unlike with the Gibbons and the Wilkes-family, Voldemort knows that he'll never get the support of the Black family - save Bellatrix's."

Sirius's face turned grim. "And you know purebloods and their constant incest... after some research I also found that Rose is a very distant relative of the Black family... fifth cousin once removed or something like that... pff, heck, she's related to nearly all the pureblooded families there are."

Harry sighed when a suspicion to where Sirius was going with that entered his mind and frowned slightly while trying to think about everything. "You want to adopt her as well, don't you?"

When Sirius nodded, Albaric Wilkes, Rose's uncle entered the conversation: "It would be beneficial for everyone. Rose would gain a certain respect if her true heritage became known and it may sound harsh, but due to her being part of a mighty family, it would be harder for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to kill her. It would cause uproar in the magical community. My wife and I wouldn't have to worry so much about her safety. We don't have the means to protect her as well as Lord Black has. And even so... due my father dishonoring the family-name and being a very small family, the Ministry wouldn't approve of us adopting her anyways..."

Harry saw Sirius rubbing the bridge of his nose when Mr. Wilkes didn't continue to talk and looked back at him. "Other than yours, Rose's relation to me is too distant to simply adopt her and say she's a pureblood to protect her. We would have to take it one step further."

"Blood adoption?" asked Harry after a short pause and got a nod in return, before looking at the small girl and then at the adults in the room. "Have you asked her? I mean, does she know that it'll probably slightly change how she looks?"

This time they all nodded and Harry smiled slightly at Rose who was nervously biting her lip and then at Sirius who stared back at him in question. "I don't see why you shouldn't adopt her then. You're a grown man, even if you usually don't show it."

"You know that this would officially make her your sister, don't you?" asked Rose's aunt Dhalia.

Harry nodded hesitantly – his head slightly spinning. "It's a little overwhelming. It... will take some time to get used to that, but... I'm okay with that, if Rose is okay with it as well. Even though... oh no..."

He suddenly looked at Sirius when a bad thought entered his mind. "But... you know that you've made yourself an even bigger target to Voldemort by adopting me, don't you? Giving her a pureblood status is nice and all, but he already killed Rose's parents just because she's in the same house as me, I don't want to imagine what he'll do when it gets out that she's my adoptive sister!"

"She'll be in more danger if Sirius doesn't adopt her," Dumbledore answered. "If Tom does the same things as in the last war, then he will target muggleborns first. No matter if they should normally be known as children of pureblooded squibs or halfbloods and even quarterbloods. Sirius may fight against him, but despite that he's the head of a very mighty family and he will think twice before attacking him."

"But he would attack Narcissa and Draco in an instant," mumbled Harry.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, because they don't have claim to the title. But Tom wouldn't want to fully eradicate the Black family. With Rose becoming Sirius's daughter and in the event of his – and your – death, he could still hope that in later years her son will become his follower. You know that his goal is immortality, so he doesn't worry about how long it takes to make everyone loyal to him."

"Far-fetched..." replied Harry and then shook his head. "But possible, yes. Even though I think he would rather kill Rose and let Bellatrix get a hold of the title."

Sirius grinned. "Ah, but you see, with me having you as my official heir and Rose as my daughter and therefore future mother of the next heir in the event of your... death, I can fully disinherit Bellatrix."

"Are you quite finished now?" Rose suddenly asked and blushed a bright red when everyone looked at her. "Sorry, but... I'm okay with all the things you're talking about. And if Lord Black is willing to do this for me and I can help him to keep the House of Black in good hands, then... what are you waiting for?"

Her voice grew louder every second. "Do I look like I mind being your sister? Sure, I may not know you _that_ well, but you're really the most thick-headed person I know! Just accept that people don't mind being around you because of You-Know-Who!"

She stubbornly stared at Harry who suddenly burst out laughing and fell back on his chair. "By Merlin... what did I get myself into? You're like a little Hermione!"

Rose's face turned an even deeper shade of red and she huffed slightly, making Harry only laugh harder.

Sirius grinned and patted Rose's head. "So everything's settled? I'm allowed to adopt this little feisty witch then?"

Harry took some deep breaths to calm down and nodded, still not really believing that technically, he was no longer an orphan and soon wouldn't be an only-child either. "Yeah, sure. I'd love to have a little sister."

* * *

**And? What do you think? Leave a Review for me, yes? I want to hit the 1000!**

**Dark Phoenix of Slytherin  
**


	43. The End of Fifth Year

**Hi guys,**

**I'm really sorry, but I was infected with the bane of existence of all authors: the writer's block**

**But now I finally managed to write a chapter and hope you like it!**

**Thanks EKdude for your quick beta-work!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 43**

Harry took a deep breath and closed the door to Dumbledore's office behind him. He shook his head and smiled slightly. He couldn't really believe that what he had heard over the course of the last two hours was actually happening. At the moment, he was definitely not fully able to wrap his mind around the thought that he was now officially considered Sirius's son – and when everything else was signed - would have a little sister.

He stopped shortly when he saw Rose waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs and his small smile turned amused when she fidgeted under his stare. "Hey Rosie. What's my future little sister doing, lingering around in the corridor?"

She relaxed at the playful tone in his voice and gave him a brilliant smile, while carefully tucking some loose strands of dark brown hair behind her ear. "I was waiting for you... I hope you don't mind?"

"Of course not," Harry replied when they started walking. "Where'd your aunt and uncle disappear to?"

"They went to Gringotts to get some papers for Lord Black... they're the only blood-relatives of my parents who... want to interact with me and at the moment my guardians, so only they have access to that stuff."

Harry noted that, after her brilliant smile, she hadn't looked at him once and frowned. He could see that she was definitely not as calm and sure of herself as it seemed at first glance. He sighed softly. Before today, Rose really had only been the small muggleborn first-year-girl who had the misfortune of coming to Hogwarts when Voldemort was lurking in the shadows. And of course who was orphaned because Umbridge thought it would be a great idea to hurt the people in the House of Phoenix because he was in it.

He had to admit that save for the occasional small-talk and helping her and Euan with their homework, he didn't really know much about her. _'Well... I guess that'll change now... I still can't believe she doesn't blame me for her parents' death...'_

"What's wrong?" he asked then and she jumped slightly.

"I... god, I'm so sorry for snapping at you in the office," Rose said quietly. "I don't know what came over me! I swear!"

Harry blinked _'When did she sna- oh!' _He mentally slapped his head._ 'When she told me she doesn't care about Voldemort being after me.' _He then nearly groaned. _'That's what she's upset about? Girls! Now... how to reassure her?'_

He carefully formulated his answer: "I understand why you did it. And well... _don't _think I want to keep Sirius from becoming your father. Quite the contrary, I'll do anything to help him. He deserves it as much as you do. I just wanted to make sure that you know what you'll get yourself into when becoming my little sister."

Rose bit her lip and finally looked up at him when they paced in front of the hidden common room.

He was surprised at the determination he saw in her dark eyes when she started to talk. "I've been in the wizarding world for not even a year now. I've seen and done things I've only ever dreamed of and despite that I know that it's not as wonderful as it first seemed. I've l-lost my p-parents to that world... and... and I've heard our older house-mates talking... not the things the _Daily Prophet_ wrote at that time, but about what's really happening with Voldemort."

"You don't deserve to live in times like this... no one does..." Harry whispered and gathered her in a hug when they had stepped into the luxurious room. "And for all it's worth: Once more I'm sorry I couldn't stop Umbridge from telling Voldemort about your family."

Rose was quiet for a short time and then shook her head, softly smacking his arm. "Don't start with that again, okay?"

"Well..." Harry said after a while of Rose not moving out of his light embrace. "Don't take offence, but it's getting a little awkward, isn't it? I'm still new to that big-brother stuff, so..."

With barely contained amusement, Harry saw the girl blush a deep red and jump away from him as if he had suddenly decided to bite her. "S-sorry!"

He nodded and turned to go up the stairs to the dorm. "We all need time to adjust, don't we?"

She nodded hastily, "Thank you... for accepting me and not being angry about Lord Black adopting me."

"You're welcome."

**...HPHPHP...**

When Harry woke up the next morning, he found his room-mates Blaise, Terry and Ernie already gone and looked at his watch. He had thirty minutes left to get some breakfast before the written exam in Care of Magical Creatures would start. He stood up and took a quick shower before putting his clothes on and rushing down to the Great Hall.

As he entered he immediately noticed that it was louder than usual and steeled himself, knowing why this was the case. He looked over at his house-table and chuckled.

He saw that Rose' face was a nice shade of deep red and she was desperately trying to disappear into the ground while being bombarded with questions from the other Phoenixes and even some of her year-mates of the other houses. But Harry also saw some sneers directed at her from not only Slytherins, but some Ravenclaws that came from pure-blooded families as well. When she looked around and spotted him, she waved at him and Harry gave a mental groan when all eyes turned to him.

He proceeded to walk to his table and sit down next to his new little sister. Shortly before he reached her, however, he was suddenly tackled by Hermione and nearly lost his balance. He stumbled a little further until he was next to Rose and let himself drop down on the bench.

"Why didn't you tell us! Look at the headlines! Is it true?" she laughed and held a copy of the newest edition of the Daily Prophet in front of his face. "If yes, I'm _so_ happy for you!" She turned to Rose and smiled warmly. "And for you as well."

Harry snatched the paper out of his girlfriend's hands and found a picture of Sirius next to a picture of himself from the day they had been in the Ministry on the front page.

**...HP...**

**SIRIUS BLACK ADOPTS HARRY POTTER**

_**Ex-convict Sirius Black now Boy-Who-Lived's new father!**_

_**by Rita Skeeter**_

_This reporter was surprised when this information reached her yesterday. In an interview the evening before - originally concerning Lord Black's stay in Azkaban and his time on the run - he made a gigantic announcement._

_Harry James Potter, as of yesterday - in addition to the future titles of the Potter-family - is the heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black and will become Head of House and 17__th__ Marquis of Magical Kent._

_The adoption was formally recognized by the Ministry and from now on the Boy-Who-Lived is not only a Potter, but a Black as well and officially named Harry James Potter-Black._

_Surprising, one may think when looking back to the joined history of those two families, but not so much when one knows of the brotherly relationship Sirius Black had with the late James Potter. (More about the history of both families on page 6)_

_With the adoption, Sirius Black not only ensured the continuation of the most esteemed Black-line that due to a magical contract can't be carried on by Draco Lucius Black. (More about why Draco Black, known heir to the line is unable to inherit the title on page 6 as well_ ).

_In the future the title will fall to the second male child of Mr. Potter-Black, but also cancelled known Death Eater Bellatrix Lestrange's direct claim to the title._

_For those who don't know the Black-family-tree: Her first-born son – with approval of her husband Rudolphus Lestrange - would have been the first in line to the title in the event of Lord Black's demise and she would have acted as a regent until her son became of age and therefore – due to an ancient privilege granted to the noble families to ensure their survival - gain immunity from the law for her crimes to raise her child until that day._

_In view of this situation, this reporter can safely say, that she is glad that Lord Black has taken this step and looks forward to Mr. Potter-Black's future as the Head of two Ancient Houses._

**...HP...**

Harry shook his head with an amused smile on his face and started to read the next article before Draco, Neville and Ron, who had arrived at the table now as well, all carrying ta copy of the newspaper, could say anything.

**...HP...**

**HARRY POTTER'S NEW SISTER**

_**Not quite muggleborn orphaned witch from now on daughter of Sirius Black!**_

_**Death Eater Bellatrix Lestrange fully disinherited!**_

_**by Rita Skeeter**_

_Lord Sirius Black adopting Harry Potter may have been a great surprise, but not that unimaginable because the Head of the House of Black had been his godfather before. However, the only recently cleared convict not only adopted the Boy-Who-Lived, but also eleven-year-old witch Rose Zeller._

_Rose Zeller, now known as Rose Celeste Black, was thought to be a muggleborn witch whose parents died not too long ago. This information, however, proved itself to be incorrect. In reality young Miss Black has always been a distant relative of the Black family and is the granddaughter of two squib-born non-magicals. Indeed she is the grand-niece of Lord Albaric Wilkes and Lady Gibbon-Wilkes, a pure-blooded couple._

_In the event of Sirius Black's death and - Merlin beware - Harry Potter dying without children, the title of the Head of the House of Black will fall to Rose until her first-born son – with the approval of her future husband – is of age._

_On that note Lord Black also declared his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange to be disinherited and banished from the House of Black and so cancelled all her and her descendants' claims to the title Head of Family._

_We wish young Miss Black, now that she has a father once more, the best of luck and a bright future!_

**...HP...**

Harry folded the paper back together and then put some toast on his plate, ignoring the whispers around him and was glad that Hermione had decided to start talking about the article to his friends. Luckily the coming blood-adoption was not mentioned. It was not a dark ritual, but highly frowned upon by families that were considered light.

He shook his head. "I'm surprised that miserable woman stuck to the truth and didn't make up anything. I didn't know Skeeter was capable of being a reliable journalist. Say, how are you Rose?"

The girl looked up from her empty plate and shrugged slowly. "I'm fine, but it's strange... being in the spotlight like that, y'know? I mean... I'm now considered your – the famous Harry Potter's - adoptive sister and...," her voice lowered so that only he was able to hear her, "Aunt Dhalia said that after the blood-adoption ritual is finished, I will be seen as the real daughter of Sirius Black... is that true?"

He smiled at her and nodded. "It is, depending on who you are. Only being adopted doesn't really help you to protect you from Voldemort with your – in a pure-blood's eyes – questionable family background. Having some of Sirius's blood in your veins will shut up even the greatest blood-fanatics."

"Will it hurt?" she asked quietly.

Harry shook his head and tucked some stray hairs that had fallen into her face behind her ear. He was surprised how easy it was for him to accept her as his little sister and wondered if the feelings he had were the same as those why Ron often overreacted when it came to Ginny. "No, you only need to drink a special potion. But I bet it won't taste very good."

She giggled slightly. "That's okay... and Harry?"

"Mmh?" he only asked while biting into his buttered toast, mildly wondering if answering questions would be one of his main jobs now with being her adoptive big-brother.

"D'you think Lord Black will... will he allow me to call him... father? Once I get to know him, of course! I miss being able to call someone that..."

Harry put his toast down and sighed. The girl was only eleven and already talked as if she was twice her age. The death of her parents had robbed her of a completely normal childhood and the threat of Voldemort looming over all of them didn't make it any easier for her.

He nodded, before giving her another smile. "I'm sure he will. But be careful: He may start crying about being old the first time you do that."

Rose smiled as well and seemed content for now. She turned back to her plate and happily helped herself to some food while starting a conversation with her friend Euan who was sitting to her right.

Harry just wanted to continue eating his toast, when Hermione nudged him in the side. "So? When were you going to tell us?"

"Honestly?" he asked and she nodded. "Never, because I knew you would read it today anyway."

"You prat!" she huffed and gave him a tap on the head with the now rolled up newspaper. Then she lowered her voice. "I overheard you two talking... when's the blood-adoption going to be? And who's going to brew the potion and draw out the rune-circle?"

"Sirius and I talked a little about it yesterday after Dumbledore send the Wilkeses and Rose out. The ritual will be on the first day of the holidays. We need to ask them first, but Snape will probably brew the potion and if possible, Nick will draw out the circle. Sirius doesn't want to get someone else from the Ministry to do it and only Augustus Greengrass the Head of the Family-Affairs Departement, will be present as a witness."

"Augustus Greengrass?" Draco, sitting next to Hermione, echoed in a whisper and Harry gave him an exasperated look for eavesdropping, "As in Daphne's father? Well then you certainly got the right person. Once you have him on your side when it comes to blood-relations you don't need to worry about much."

"I guess so," shrugged Harry. "He and Sirius apparently got along well enough when they were in school, despite Mr. Greengrass having been a Slytherin. According to Sirius and what I've heard Daphne say about her family they hold up the pureblood-traditions as far as possible, but don't have anything against muggleborns. Even though they've designed a perfectly dark image so that Voldemort leaves them in peace."

Draco nodded and then shook his head before looking at him with a slight frown. "I've realized that I wouldn't be able to inherit after a comment my mother made around Christmas, but are you sure it was a good idea that Sirius adopted a..." he seemed to look for the right word and then shrugged slightly, "... a first-generation witch?"

"First-generation..." Harry chuckled slightly. If only the Death Eaters would understand what Draco had just said. His eyes swept over his girlfriend. She may be a muggleborn, but theoretically she was also a first-generation pure-blood and if she married another wizard and not a muggle, her children normally would be considered pure-bloods as well. He shook his head and didn't realize that Draco was staring at him in question. That also meant, that he himself wasn't a half-blood due to his mother being muggleborn, but a pure-blood because his mother was a first-generation witch.

"Earth to Harry!"

Harry smiled sheepishly at the blond Slytherin. "Sorry. Yes, I think it's a good idea. Ask Sirius to tell you why, because I don't want to repeat all that stuff I heard yesterday... it still makes my head spin."

"Well, it may be nice to have a little sister now, but wait until she starts dating..." grumbled Ron, "and looking at her now _and_ considering she's _your _sister, I bet you'll have to beat up tons of blokes."

With a roll of his eyes, Harry shook his head. "For heaven's sake she's still eleven years old! I'm perfectly fine with her dating if she doesn't start before fourth year."

"That's what you say now," grinned the redhead and then continued shovelling food into his mouth.

"Ronald, that's absolutely disgusting!" sniffed Hermione. "Honestly, where did you learn to eat?"

The redhead only shrugged and otherwise ignored her while Neville chuckled and playfully tried to get a little further away from him in fear of being sprayed with food. Harry chuckled as well and hugged Hermione to him to give her a kiss.

"Well Potter..." sneered a voice behind them, "I see you've got another mudblood-whore now. Guess you hope it'll bring you more money, selling her off as your sister? Is Granger already overused?"

Harry's muscles tensed and he turned around to see Avery Junior holding a lock of Rose's hair between his fingers and looking at it in disgust. Rose had grown stiff and threw Harry a desperate glance.

"Get out of my sight!" Harry spat and rose to his feet. He grabbed Avery's arm and forced him to let go of Rose's hair. "If you insult Hermione once more and think about laying a finger on Rose... I'll kill you! Do I make myself clear?"

The students around them had grown quiet, well aware of the last confrontation the two had in the Great Hall at the beginning of the school-year.

Avery smirked and ripped his hand away from Harry before leaning towards his ear. "Oh, I would be careful about what you say, Potter!" his voice dropped a little and the smirk turned into an evil smile. "I know about your weakness. And so does the Dark Lord since last week."

Harry's insides grew a little colder with hearing what he had guessed since the moment the Slytherin had spilled the dragon-blood when he had wanted to get some ingredients in their potions-lesson. But he didn't allow his emotions to show on his face and pushed the Slytherin away from him with a scowl. "I'm not surprised. Crawled to him with that information to save your hide after your father got himself imprisoned, didn't you?"

Harry looked him directly in the eyes and with a flick of his wrist his wand appeared in his hand. He could feel Hermione grabbing his robe from behind to hold him back if necessary. He ignored it and held the wand directly under the Slytherins chin before he could even react. "The one who should be careful is you, _Junior._ How's daddy doing in Azkaban, anyway? Don't tell me you're that eager to join him?"

He smiled darkly and his voice lowered to a dangerous level. "You'll be out of school, soon, won't you? That means I can legally kill you - or better - cripple you and give you to the dementors under the pretence of self-defence. And don't think I have any qualms about doing that to Death Eaters."

"You wouldn't dare!" Avery hissed back, but a bead of sweat ran down his temples. "Your little mudbloods will be _dead _before you can even touch me!"

Harry gave an emotionless laugh and shook his head in mock-defeat. "Junior, Junior, Junior... you don't know your betters, do you?" He pressed his wand stronger under the Slytherin's chin and nodded his head in the direction of the door. "Go! And pray that I don't see you during the holidays."

"This isn't over Potter!" Avery snapped and Harry had to restrain himself from hitting him with his bare fists, when his eyes once more went over to Hermione and then to Rose. "Not over at all!"

"Oh, but next time I see you it will be..." Harry said quietly while frowning down at his right hand that had started feel as if it had fallen asleep sometime during the confrontation.

Avery meanwhile had stormed out of the Great Hall and excited whispering broke out around Harry once more. Everyone was wondering what the two had been talking about because they had been too quiet to be heard by others most of the time. Additionally they all threw not so subtle looks at Rose and Harry was glad to notice, that everyone seemed to think twice about mocking her about her new status now.

He turned to Hermione with a small sigh, settling for ignoring the tingling in his hand. "Well... let's get down to the forest for Care of Magical Creatures... I finally want to finish all these exams!"

Hermione let go of his cloak and nodded. With that she stood up and they didn't have to wait long for Ron, Draco and Neville to do the same. Then they left the Great Hall - Harry giving Rose a small pat on the shoulder when he passed her.

**...HPHPHP...**

"Finally!" whooped Neville, surprising some second years when they passed them on their way to the Great Hall. "I can't believe they only wanted us to list the right methods of caring for plants and describing their characteristics but at least we've finished all our exams now."

Harry nodded, content with just listening to his friends' animated chatter when Ron started going on about how he was supposed to know why a devil's snare didn't like light compared to other plants. ("Who in his right mind would grow them at home anyway?" he said at least two times).

They had just finished their last exam before the holidays and were now on their way to the leaving feast, the last week in Harry's opinion having passed in a blur of studying and getting accustomed to Rose being his new sister and Sirius becoming his adoptive father.

He shook his head with a small smile when his eyes rested on Hermione who had started to bicker with Ron. Rose had really taken to hanging out with his girlfriend when her year-mates were otherwise occupied and Harry always amused himself by listening to them discussing things.

He had the feeling that she not only regarded him as her older brother now, but started to see Hermione as some kind of sister. And boy, was he glad about that! He shuddered when at first the realization had hit him that he and Sirius would have been in for hard times once she grew a little older and had no older girl to talk to.

Harry wondered how he hadn't seen the similarities between his girlfriend and Rose before. Rose was currently at the top of all her classes, despite entering the magical world only less than a year ago. She could be found reading a book more often than not (currently those were books about pureblood-etiquette). The only big difference between them was that Rose liked to play Quidditch and despite her petite build was a formidable beater with lots of strength behind her hits.

Sirius had been at Hogwarts every day for the past week to spend an hour or two with his new daughter after diner and Harry could see that Rose was quite taken with her new father, but didn't really know how to show it. He smiled when he thought back to yesterday evening when Sirius had taken him aside before his time with Rose.

**...HP...**

_**Flashback**_

"_Harry, d'you have a minute?" Sirius asked when they were sitting in the Phoenix Common Room while Rose went up the stairs to put away her books._

_Harry had just wanted to leave and spend some quality-time with Hermione, but nodded his head and sat back down, waiting for Sirius ('father' just sounded too foreign to him) to say what he wanted to say._

"_Harry..., "he started, "You know that I'm new to this whole parenting thing and haven't known Rose before all this, but I wanted to know, if you're angry with me?"_

_With a frown Harry looked at him. "Why should I be angry? Is there-" With a small mental 'click' Harry knew what Sirius was talking about and shook his head. "No, Sirius. As you said, you didn't know Rose before and... it's good for her to spend as much time as possible with you. Well... I'll be blunt: She needs a father more than I do. She's not over her parents' death and won't be for a while. And so far you've done a great job it seems. She's happier than she was before the adoption."_

_Sirius smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I thought you'd be jealous. I've adopted you as well after all and haven't been able to see you as much as a new father should see his son."_

_Harry chuckled. "Sirius, I'm not a spoiled brat and I've known you for two years now, so I've got a head-start on Rose. Don't worry about me. I'm happy as hell about you officially adopting me, but you've been a father-figure for me since third year and that won't change."_

_Sirius stood up and playfully ruffled his hair. "I'm glad to hear that, Shadow. But with being the son of two marauders, I expect you to continue the legacy with twice as much pranks!"_

_Harry laughed. "I don't think I'll be able to. Hermione will kill me!"_

_**Flashback End**_

_**...HP...**_

"Say Harry, has Sirius found another house?" Hermione asked, which took him back to the present again.

He blinked at her. "Another house...?"

Hermione looked around her to see if anybody who shouldn't was listening in on their conversation. "Of course! Grimmauld Place is absolutely _not_ suited for raising a child. It gives even me chills and it's absolutely depressing at times. I doubt Rose's nightmares will get better when she's surrounded by those very things that define the kind of people who killed her parents."

"Nightmares?" Harry asked slightly alarmed. "How d'you know she has nightmares? Are they about Voldemort?"

She bit her lip. "She told me not to tell anybody about that and I don't want to betray her trust. She may be a child, but she's entitled to her secrets." Harry opened his mouth to protest but Hermione shook her head. "It's easier for a small girl to talk to another girl. Boys are just... well." She smiled slightly. "Be happy that she at least talked about them with me, I think that means it's getting better. But back to Sirius: Has he found a house or not?"

"I don't have a clue," answered Harry truthfully and now that Hermione had mentioned it, he saw that she was absolutely right about Grimmauld Place. "However, I think it's rather difficult to find a suitable home. Think of all the wards and protection-spells which have to be cast. A _Fidelius_ wouldn't be a bad choice either..."

Draco who was currently walking on the other side of him, coughed slightly and Harry looked at him.

The blond shook his head. "The Black-family is one of the wealthiest wizarding families there are and I bet Sirius can at least call roughly twenty properties all around the world his own. Sure, Grimmauld Place is the Headquarters of the Order, but I'm sure now that he's free Sirius wants to get out of that horror-cabinet as soon as possible."

"You bet," replied Harry smiling. "I think that – hey!"

A blur suddenly appeared in front of him and Harry felt himself being dragged away from Hermione and Draco.

"Harry! There you are! Come on! Sirius's waiting for us in the Entrance Hall! He said Professor Dumbledore gave his permission so that we can already leave today because Sirius has a surprise!"

Slightly puzzled he looked down and saw that it was a very excited Rose who was currently dragging him along. He looked over his shoulder to Hermione and Draco, both giving him a small wave. He then turned to Ron and Neville who both snickered slightly at the look on his face.

"Well..." he said and tried not to stumble when they reached the stairs leading to the Entrance Hall. "I guess I'll see your guys during the holidays then... I'll write you as soon as I know what's going on."

"Sure mate, be careful that little Rose doesn't boss you around," chuckled Ron good-naturally. "I guess we'll see each other soon anyway with my whole family being in the Order."

He managed to free his arm out of Rose's grasp and pulled Hermione to him. Then he looked over his shoulder "Careful there, Rosie! Better close your eyes."

With a smile he leaned down and gave his girlfriend a long deep kiss, earning him a loud _'Eew!' _from the direction of the small girl and a blush from his girlfriend when some students that passed them whistled. He gave Hermione another kiss, this time on the cheek.

"It's going to be strange not to see you every day, y'know?" he whispered into her ear.

She smiled up at him. "I know. I'll be in France with my parents for a week-and-a-half, but after that I'm sure they'll allow me to come over."

He nodded and gave her another kiss. "They'd better do. What am I to do if there's no girl to nag me about homework and set me straight when I decide to mope around?"

"I'm sure I'll find you in a right mess," Hermione replied drily but Harry noticed a slight hint of worry in her eyes. But then it was gone and she grinned at him. "Promise to write at least one letter, yes?"

He nodded and Hermione looked over his shoulder to Rose. "I expect a letter from you as well. I want to hear if my prat of a boyfriend is treating his new little sister well."

Harry decided to ignore this comment and nodded to his other friends.

"See you soon, guys. Make sure to tell me who's won the house cup! If you've nothing else planned, I guess you'd be able to come over in a week or so."

With that, his three friends and his girlfriend turned to the right into the Great Hall, while he and Rose walked down the stairs to the entrance of the castle.

Harry scowled playfully when he saw Sirius and gave Rose a small poke between the rips, making her squeal and jump away from him. "I swear this surprise'll better be good or else I'm going to kill you for sending this little devil after me."

"Don't worry Harry," smiled Sirius. "But today is the only day before the holidays where Diagon Alley isn't totally crowded and with that we've got three hours left to go and buy Rosie a whole new wardrobe befitting for a daughter of a pure-blooded house." He grimaced slightly. "I swear, if it wasn't for her safety I would've no qualms about letting her run around in muggle-clothes..."

"And you need me for that because...?" Harry nearly drawled, not really happy about having to go shopping.

Sirius grinned. "Because afterwards we're going to move into our new house!"

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but didn't really know what to say and closed it again. How Hermione always guessed things like that was beyond him...

When Sirius started walking through the door with Rose's hand firmly grasped in his, Harry smiled softly and shook his head. He stepped out of the castle and when he was halfway down to the exit of the Hogwart's grounds, he turned around to look at it. This would be the first time he left his first real home – to get to another home. A home, were someone actually wanted him, a home were Sirius and his new adoptive sister would live with him.

He squished down the fear of Voldemort hurting them because of him and hurried to catch up with the other two. Despite the war looming over their heads, the Horcruxes needing to be found and the surely coming deaths, he was certain, that this summer would be interesting.

With that last thought, he nodded to Sirius and felt the man's hand on his shoulder as he apparated them to London.

* * *

**VERY IMPORTANT!**

**That was Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts. Leave me a review, yes?**

**And please don't worry, I won't leave you with that. The story is not over yet. It will simply continue under a different title, more fitting for Harry's sixth year.**

**I will post a link to the new story as soon as I have published the first chapter of Book 6!**

**Thank you very much for reading!**

**Dark Phoenix of Slytherin**


	44. Link to the Sequel!

Hi everyone!

As promised: Here is the new link to the sequel of this story!

s/8347341/1/Harry_Potter_and_the_Rise_of_the_Phoenixes

If it doesn't work, please visit my profile and click on: Harry Potter and the Rise of the Phoenixes!

I hope you enjoy the story as well and leave a review!


End file.
